


Crazy For You

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (that's minor though), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Styles, Elounor, F/M, Gay Harry, Gay Liam, Heterosexual Sex, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Popular Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, popular eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 164,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School Au where Louis is Liam’s best friend and can’t stand Eleanor. Eleanor is Harry’s best friend and can’t stand Louis.</p>
<p>All the while, Harry likes Liam and Liam kinda likes Harry too, but both are too shy to make the first move.So, naturally, they turn to their best friends for help and Eleanor and Louis are forced to work together and unofficially become the first cheerleaders for Team Lirry.</p>
<p>Zayn’s just there to look pretty and Niall’s there to keep the peace.</p>
<p>(Featuring: Punk!Louis, Bitchy!Eleanor, Harry with cats, Liam with kids, Zayn with a band, and Niall with sarcastic remarks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first fanfic with SLASH in it and I chose the ship Lirry to write about because Lirry doesn't get a whole lot of fanfics, which is the same reason I began to write Elounor fanfics. This fanfic will be half Elounor and half Lirry and will have smut for BOTH ships so take note of that. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Crazy For You!  
> Please read and enjoy :)

“Hey fuck face!”

Much to Louis’ delight, Liam stopped mid-stride on the sidewalk and turned around to see who it was-essentially responding to Louis’ “term of endearment.” He groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw Louis’ burning, wild red tipped hair and turned back around and continued to walk.

“Hey!” Louis protested, a laugher hanged off the word and a smile laced over his teeth. He laid his skateboard back on the ground, placed his right Vans clad foot on top of it and pushed forward on the sidewalk with the other one. Louis approached his friend, grinning madly-like a cat that caught the mouse. Liam refused to look at him when Louis rolled up beside him somewhat gracefully on his skateboard.

“You’re such a dick, Lou,” Liam said, hand fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Love ya too, Payno,” Louis flicked his hand up, making the snapback Liam was wearing go askew on his head. Liam huffed angrily (as angrily as Liam could get at Louis) and fixed his hat before fidgeting with the blood red plaid shirt tied at his waist-all the while keeping this bewildered look about him.

“I just want to get this over with,” he explained anxiously. Louis scoffed and stepped on the pavement to make himself skid to a stop. His foot hit the end of his skateboard and it popped up in the air, and Louis caught without issue.

“Yeah, you and everyone under the age of eighteen wants this day to be over,” Louis pointed out sarcastically, “no one’s excited to back to school. My mom took pictures of the girls this morning and I swear-Flizz was about to cry,” Louis chuckled, but Liam didn’t. He looked down at the ground as he walked in silence, leaving Louis to look at him with concern.

“It’s not about going back, but-like,” Liam sighed, and looked around to make sure they were alone. He leaned into his friend’s side and whispered, “…everyone knows my secret.”

Louis bit his lip-it was serious mode time and no matter how many jokes he could crack, Liam would still be wearing his nervous frown and his big, brown puppy eyes would still be sad and upset and-no, just no. Louis decided a long time ago that Liam James Payne must never be sad or worry about anything ever. Because Liam James Payne was his best friend and a good guy and a sad Liam James Payne was one of those kinds of thoughts were you’d only think about if you had to. Like the time Liam’s sister, Ruth, studied abroad for a summer a few years back and Louis spent the whole day letting Liam cry on his shoulder. Or the time when the Payne’s had to put down their family golden retriever, Bucky, and Louis let Liam eat all the ice cream he had in his freezer and shared his bed with Liam because he could even think about being home after his dog died. And he even helped Liam make a little stone plaque in honor of the dog.

Liam and Louis may have been punk/skater boys who were two-thirds of the ultra-punk rock band ( _Euphoric Vibes_ ), but both grew up with multiple women in their households. They were both in touch with their emotions and have had their fair share of seeing the other cry. And Liam crying? It was definitely something Louis didn’t want to see any time soon, especially over this.

“Li,” Louis sighed, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulder, “that was like-what, six weeks ago? I’m sure everyone’s forgotten it by now…”

Liam scoffed at that. “Trust me-they haven’t forgotten,” he stated weakly, “Saturday I was at the hardware store looking for a part my dad needed to fix the kitchen sink,” Louis nodded, letting Liam know he was listening, “and Jackson was there-one of the guys on the wrestling team. We weren’t like friends or anything, but like-I was sure he’d at least say hi to me.”

Louis subconsciously gripped Liam’s shoulder a little tighter, feeling his possessive nature kick in, “What’d he do, Li?”

Liam eyed him from the side. “Gee Lou-cool your shit!” Liam finally-finally broke into a smile for the first time all morning, “He didn’t hurt me-hell, he didn’t even say anything. Just blankly looked at me and then ‘accidently’ bumped my shoulder when he walked out.”

Louis gritted his teeth, “That bastard! I’ll twist his nuts off and feed them to Bruce.” Liam laughed at that, making Louis feel a little better. “Your dog is like ten pounds and barks at the wall half the time,” he pointed out.

“So?” Louis challenged him, “Bruce would do anything for you.”

Liam shrugged. “Lou it’s not that big of deal,” he tried to reason, “I mean-there’s bound to be someone who doesn’t like me after all this-”

“That’s bullshit, Li,” Louis proclaimed, jaw clinching, “your secret doesn’t change who you are. You’re the best guy I know-I don’t care who you like. And the people who truly matter aren’t going to care either.”

Liam grinned, “You think?” he asked, voice lighter and eyes a little brighter.

Louis playfully shoved Liam’s side, making his friend laugh. “Never doubt the Tommo, Li,” he said easily, “I’m never wrong-you should know this by now.” Liam bit his lip and looked down on the ground. God, he still looked so distressed, “And if anyone does give you a hard time, I swear I’ll rip their intestines out and use it as strings for my guitar.”

Liam made a face, “That’s disgusting Lou!” He said, but chuckled anyway. Louis’ own lips curled across his face. Liam grew serious and looked at Louis with thankful eyes,

“Thanks Lou-for like, having my back and all.”

“You’re my best friend, Li,” Louis said earnestly, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulder again, “Nothing’s going change that,” he promised.

Liam bit his bottom lip and nodded, emotion dwelling in his eyes, “Okay,” he mumbled weakly.

Louis grinned madly. “Now,” he said, voice on the verge of teasing, “tell me about this special someone you’ve had your eye on, hm?”

Liam blanched slightly, only amusing Louis more. Liam’s been vague about it all summer-only telling Louis that he couldn’t wait to go back to school, to see his crush in the flush again. Louis rolled his eyes about him because-really? Liam got all Shakespearean sappy when it came to his new crush. It took a minute or so for Liam to retaliate, and it was his turn to shove Louis. Louis toppled to the side with a laugh and cunning grin playing on his lips-his red tinted fringe bouncing over his eyes.

“Fat chance, Tommo,” Liam replied, but Louis knew he’d get his friend to confess to him.

Eventually.

~~~

“Hey you bitch!”

Eleanor fondly rolled her eyes and picked her head out of her locker. She didn’t need to search very hard to find her friend-Harry certainly knew how to draw attention to himself and used it practically on an hourly basis. Harry was so outgoing and carefree and that’s what drew Eleanor to him. Even that day-the first day back and Fillmore High-Harry had a pip in his step, strolling down the halls with a sense of ease in his aura and a smirk that just said ‘I don’t give a fuck.’ And Eleanor gravitated to him since the first day like a moth to a lamp.

“Mr. Styles!” a teacher gasped as she Harry walked by-fuming by the use of such language. But, that was another gift Harry was given-he was a smooth bastard and usually could weasel his way out of any situation with a dimpled smile and the gleam in his jade eyes shining a little brighter then usually. Eleanor stood by her locker and watched Harry turned to the teacher with an innocent cherub face and eyes wide.

 _“Soy la señorita lo siento. Martinez,_ ” Harry spoke easily to her, and Eleanor’s eyes bulged out at that. Since when did Harry know any Spanish? Harry looked the shorter Hispanic woman and a charming smile laced over his lips, “ _Es que un vestido nuevo?_ ” He asked, and the teacher nodded in response a moment later, stunned. Harry gave a thumbs up as he began to walk away, “ _Me gusta!_ ”

Eleanor giggled into her palm as Mrs. Martinez gaped at the boy as he walked away, confidence in his steps. “Since when do you speak Spanish?” Eleanor asked him in awe once Harry got to her locker. Her friend cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

“Met a guy while I was down in Florida,” he gloated, toothy grin on full display, “His name was Javier and he’s originally from Puerto Rico,” he shrugged, “we hung out while I was on vacation and I taught me some Spanish.”

Eleanor gave him a knowing look. “So you two ‘hung out,’ huh?” She taunted him, curious. It was hard to keep up with Harry’s escapades-every ten minutes, it seemed like Harry was drooling over a new boy and Eleanor could barely remember names or faces because the boys never lasted that long for Harry. Which was fine-Harry was happy with his life and Eleanor couldn’t be happier for him.

It did, however, create rumors that Harry was a bit of a slag…to which Harry denied adamantly. And she’d seen Harry cry one too many times over the words idiots spat at him in the hallways or at the grocery store. She coddled him, stroked his hair while he cried on his pillow loudly, and told him repeatedly that it was perfectly fine to explore his sexual desires, and if someone didn’t like it, then too fucking bad. Because Harry was just a softy under the tight pants and crazy printed head scarfs-even though most didn’t see that at all. He preferred to come across as confident was self-assured, which he was most of the time.

Harry pouted, “I would have given you all the gritty details if you were at my welcome back party on Saturday,” he lightly pulled a strand of Eleanor’s curls, making the girl yelp, “but you weren’t there,” he glared at her, “I’m mad at you, you bitch.” He said, oddly affectionately-no malice in his voice.

Eleanor sighed gravely. “Harry,” she breathed out sadly, “you know I would have loved nothing more than to have gone to your welcome back party, get wasted and hear about great Havier was in the sack,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively-which usually meant that Harry had at least some memorable sex, and of course she wanted to know every detail.

Eleanor closed her locker and the two began walking through the halls down to Harry’s locker. It’s something they’ve done since their freshmen year-no matter if it meant that one of them had to sprint to their first hour class. The two were incredibly close-their families considered the other teen’s family along with their own. Eleanor can’t remember a time when she didn’t have traces of Harry’s presences in her life. Hell, Harry was the one who taught her about make-up instead of her own mother. For years, people thought the two of them were dating but that wasn’t close at all the truth-Harry wasn’t ready to come out of the closet yet, and neither one of them cared to clear up the rumors simply because they weren’t worth their time.

“I tried to get out of it,” Eleanor said as the pair pushes through a crowd of anxious freshmen trying to shuffle their way to their classes with grim looks on their faces. She sighed in a huff, “but my parents wanted one little weekend getaway before school started back up again.” She leaned against the rows of lockers that lead up to Harry’s and moved a piece of his wild locks out of his eyes and frowning up at him, “forgive me, please?” she sighed dramatically.

Harry scoffed and shrugged his backpack off his shoulder. “Please don’t cry on me, El,” he mused, then breaking into a smile, “all is forgiven-trust me, you didn’t miss much.” He scrunched his nose at the memory.

Eleanor frowned, “Aw, your party wasn’t good?”

“No,” Harry admitted with a huff, “I should not have had Niall co-host with me-he invited everyone on his phone.” He made an annoyed face, one that left Eleanor utterly confused.

“So?”

“Soooo,” Harry drew out, melodramatically, “he ended up inviting Ben.” Eleanor’s eye grew wide, “yeah-needless to say, it was awkward as hell…”

“Why the hell did Niall invite Ben?” she wondered, shaking her head.

Harry shrugged. “He said I never told him the shit that went down,” Harry rolled his eyes, “which is bull-because I know for a fact I did! He just doesn’t want to admit he fucked up,” Harry’s eyes flitted up and narrowed down on a pair of fleeting steps approaching them, “and speak of the devil…” Harry gritted out.

And not a second later after the words left his lips, Eleanor felt massive bear arms encase her frame from behind. She giggled, recognizing them instantly.

“Hi Eleanor!” Niall practically yelled in her ear with excitement. Eleanor winced, but didn’t scold him for it. She had a soft spot for Niall Horan- just like everyone else did. Niall was a friend to all, being one of the few people who go so easily blend in with all the cliques. The Jocks? Niall knew them all. The Art nerds? Yeah, they used Niall as a model for many of their works. The Math geeks? They all easily agreed to help Niall with his assignments, simply because he was nice to them and made them (and everyone else) have a laugh. And Niall, what a guy, was even able to make friends with those distasteful punk kids. Somehow, he befriended Louis fucking Tomlinson-just the thought of him made Eleanor’s stomach churn. Niall even managed to survive going to a few of Louis and his friends band’s (Electric Tribes? Eleanor didn’t care to remember the name of that horrid band) shows and even said he liked their music. Niall must have been extra blessed by God or something for being able to stand those dingy, rowdy punks…

“We missed you at the party,” Niall said, finally letting go of Eleanor and moving to the side. Eleanor frowned,

“I feel so bad that I missed it-”

“Don’t” Harry said tonelessly, “Trust me, I’m sure I would have had more fun playing scrabble with my mom then I did at that party.”

Niall sighed. “Shit Harry-you still mad at me for inviting that Brent guy?”

“It’s Ben!” Harry corrected him, more than a little annoyed, “And yes,” he slammed his locker shut and glared down at his blonde friend, “I am still mad at you…”

“Ahhh, come on Harry Boo,” he said, wrapping one arm over his shoulder and shaking him slightly, “I said I was sorry-what more can I do, hm? I’ll do anything to make peace with you brother. Your wish is man command, Harrah.” Harry huffed childishly and looked away, not bothering to give Niall anymore of his time.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Niall breathed out suddenly, eyes bright like a supernova. He gave Eleanor that look-the look that meant ‘I’m about to drop some major news on you all.’ Yet, Eleanor had a pretty good idea of what Niall what was thinking. A smirk came over her lips and Harry frowned at her.

“What?” he asked her, eyebrows knitted. Eleanor shrugged coyly, barely keeping her lips sealed.

Niall raised an eyebrow at her, “You haven’t told him yet, have you?” Harry turned at looked at him, bewilderment in his eyes.

“Told me what?” Eleanor ignored him and shook her head.

“Nope,” she said proudly, popping the ‘p’ off her blush pink painted lips, “I wanted to tell him in person.”

At that, Harry went wild. “Oh my god-what are you guys keeping from me?!” He looked back and forth at them frantically.

“Shouldn’t you tell him?” Niall said, blowing Harry off. Harry threw his hands in the air.

Eleanor clicked her tongue, “I think you should-he’s mad at you and he’ll forever love you if you give him the news.”

“Give me what news?!” Harry cried, “Just someone fucking tell me already!”

Niall looked over his shoulder and leaned in closer to Harry-a smile playing on his lips. “Liam Payne is into cock.”

Niall may have whispered as he spoke, but Harry gasped so loud that a few sophomores girls on the other side of the hall stopped their conversation and gave the trio of death glare. To which Eleanor eyed them fiercely and they all looked away. Harry didn’t move, just stiffly turned his neck and looked at Eleanor.

“Are you shitting me?” he asked seriously, “please-please tell me you’re not joking.”

Eleanor shook her head, “We’re not,” she grinned happily.

Harry had a…fascination with Liam Payne since she could remember. Liam came to their town in the seventh grade and the only one who really talked to him at first was Louis. Liam was a little chubbier when they were in middle school, but the summer before eighth grade, Liam hit the gym. That, coupled with a beautiful growth spurt and Liam Payne was suddenly a certifiable hunk. All the girls wanted him (unbeknownst to Liam), which meant that of course Harry was interested. Eleanor could tell, even back then. Harry wasn’t officially out of the closet yet, but Eleanor had a feeling Harry was different. He didn’t mind reading the tween magazines she got with her, and Eleanor caught him on multiple occasions staring at the pages with male musicians and actors running around on the beach in the summer. Harry never really expressed any interest in girls and sports were never his area of expertise. But Eleanor never thought he was wrong for not being masculine, he was just being…Harry.

Harry, not so subtly, began checking Liam out by freshmen year. They had a few classes together, but he never talked to him. Liam was a star on the wrestling team and Harry went to a couple of home matches, but never stayed to congratulate the star athlete himself. Eleanor had hear many rants about how ‘Liam’s eyes are like pools of caramel and I wanna go skinny dipping in them,’ and that was the PG rated stuff Eleanor’s heard. Harry had a nasty mind sometimes, and Eleanor had to listen to some stuff she didn’t care to ever hear again.

But, Harry never approached Liam because Liam was the ‘S’ word-straight. He dated a couple of the typical bombshell beauties throughout high school-tall, skinny brunets who looked like Egyptian goddesses. And Eleanor heard Harry wail over the phone about how, ‘it should be _me_ on Liam’s arm. I look better than those floozies.’ Harry declared it was hopeless, because Liam liked girls and boobs and not boys. End of story. But apparently, that wasn’t entirely true.

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed out. He shook his head and Eleanor felt her heart just about burst because Harry deserved to be happy beyond words. He looked up at Eleanor, “How? W-What? Like-”

“It all came out when you were in Florida,” Eleanor explained.

“I’m never going to Florida again.” Harry states stonily, voice firm, “Never, ever.”

Niall let out a loud laugh, “Well, Harrah-are you happy now?”

“Very,” he breathed out, still in disbelief, “I wish I knew though. I would have worn my tighter jeans.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Harry honest to god, you look flawless as usual today. And your jeans are so tight, I swear I can make out the tag in the back of your pants.”

Harry blushed, “Thank you babe,” he spoke softly, then shook his head, “how did this happen? When? What…how do you guys know he’s gay?”

“He’s bi, apparently,” Eleanor explained.

“Makes sense,” Harry said easily, then whined on his next breath, “please tell me all the details! I wanna know everything!”

Niall opened his mouth to speak, but a loud shrill rang over the intercom. It was a sound way too well known to them by now, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” Harry explained, “I need to get to Mr. Mandel’s class!” Niall and Eleanor winced for their friend. Mr. Mandel was the strictest science teacher at Fillmore High, and his class was on the other side of the school. Harry already was walking backwards down the hall, “I’ll see you guys at lunch, yeah?”

Eleanor nodded, “Yep, we’ll be at our usual table.” Harry nodded and turned around before booking it down the hallway-shoving past freshmen boys that were a foot shorter then him with ease.

Harry pasted an opening to another hallway, and didn’t see the boy that stopped abruptly there as Harry sped by him. Harry didn’t notice it was Liam, and certainly didn’t see the way Liam remained still long after Harry was gone. Harry didn’t sense Liam’s eyes were watching him as he dashed down that hall, but there were on him. He chewed on his chapped lips when his eyes wandered downward, and he barely caught the sight of Harry’s ass in those Christ forsaken jeans. But he saw it for a split second, just enough of it for him swallow thickly.

Liam swayed over the side of the wall to catch a glimpse of Harry’s long locks bouncing down the hall and quickly vanishing as he turned a corner. Liam smiled wistfully as Harry disappeared, wanting so desperately for another chance to see him again. God he missed not seeing Harry over the summer. And from what Liam saw, Harry got tanned over the summer and just looked more gorgeous-if that was even possible. He frowned, though-realizing that Harry would probably never go for him.

The realization made him lower his head and he kept it down as he walked to his walked down hall to get to his economics class, all the while keeping his head down and pretending not to notice other students point fingers at him.

He ignored all their laughs and his named being mentioned in secrecy.

~~~

“Great,” Louis gritted out, eyes on the door to his class, “just fucking great.” Liam stopped drumming on his desk with two pencils and looked up at Louis, and then followed his gaze.

Eleanor Calder had just walked into the classroom, and Louis clinched his jaw. She scanned her eyes around the room, and they landed on Louis. She curled her lips to the side in the sickliest manner at him-a simple gesture that made Louis feel ill to his core. She began walking towards him and Liam, her small hips popping with each step she made, like the aisle between the rows of desks were a runway in Paris. And she was dressed like she was on a runaway and not at high school. Louis rolled his eyes, because seriously-it was so cliché of her.

Eleanor Calder was the school bitch, and Louis was putting it nicely. She mocked those inferior to her and practically did that like it was an Olympic sport. She was manipulative and was like a snake as she roamed the halls with a dangerous smirk and her eyes scanning the halls and the wheels in her head turning. She manipulated other students and even teachers into doing things for her or extending her assignments. She was the Queen Bee with it came to gossip and always made it well known to whomever she was talking about that she was gossiping about you in not so subtle shifts of her eyes towards their way and grinned knowingly at them. Eleanor Calder was a bitch, and yet-she was the most popular student. She somehow was voted as class vice president of the student council and was captain of the varsity women’s tennis team.

Everyone seemed to idolize her, but Louis couldn’t stand Eleanor-not one bit. And Eleanor made it clear she didn’t care for Louis either. But they had a system between-an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Neither one of them spoke to the other and acted as if the other were the spawn of devil; needless to say, they stayed the hell away from each other unless they had to interact with each other.

Which is why it was odd that Eleanor plopped herself down in the desk in front of Louis. Louis flinched at the sound of her book hitting the desk and looked up at Eleanor. The girl smiled twistedly down at him. Louis glared at her.

“Hello _Lewis_ ,” she grinned at him, voice falsely sweet. She sank down in her desk, smirking at herself because she was pushing Louis’ buttons and she knew it. She knew Louis hated when people pronounced his name incorrectly on purpose. That bitch! Louis thought, staring her down.

“Hi Elea- _whore_ ,” he nibbled the ring pierced in the left side of his lower lip, holding back a smile at the girl’s dismay. He saw her flinch a little and Louis grinned victoriously. Yes, Louis thought, you should be appalled.

“Louis,” Liam scolded beside him, hitting Louis with his pencil, “Don’t say things like that,” he then turned to Eleanor and gave her that infamous, warm Payne smile he was so well known for, “Hello Eleanor. How was your summer?”

Eleanor cocked her eyebrow, and gave Louis a knowing look before turning her attention to Liam, “My summer was just splendid, thank you for asking. Though, it was far too short.” She pouted, and Louis held back a snarl. Liam laughed though-the friendly fucker just always had to be so nice to everyone, and Louis glared at him through the hairs covering his eyes. “

Yeah,” he said, shaking his head, “that’s usually how summers go.” Eleanor clicked her tongue, and her eyes scanned Liam up and down. Louis glared at her-she was up to something, he could tell. He was certain that her eyes would turn red when she was scheming something.

She flipped her hair back off her shoulder, and made her best attempts to smile as friendly as she could, “Hey! How was _your_ summer, Liam?” Louis gripped the end of his desk at the sight of Eleanor’s tiny smirk. He was ten seconds away from ripping her hair out because-how dare she? Liam might not have been able to pick up on those kind of subtle slyness, but Louis was-he’d seen his little sisters trying to convince him to give them sweets. This was precisely what Eleanor was acting like; a child wanting her sweets, only her “treats” came in the form of juicy gossips and rumors. And Louis knew she was trying to draw out whatever she could from Liam-just to use it against him.

That bitch!

Liam was clueless to the dark gleam in her eyes and shrugged his shoulders, “It was alright,” he said with a warm smile. For a second, Eleanor frowned before coming up with something to say. Suddenly it all clicked in Louis’ head. Perhaps he was just as mentally screwed up as she was, but he just had this feeling that Eleanor fucking Calder would snoop around his best friend for more dirt. And Louis knew she was trying to push his best friend get him to say what happened six weeks before. So Louis spoke up right as Eleanor opened her mouth.

“Well my summer was just dandy,” he winked at her, “thanks for asking, pop tart.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes, “God, you’re so annoying…” she mumbled under her breath, not so slightly.

Louis narrowed his eyes, and flicked the red tinted tip of his fringe of her his eyes, giving her a doubtful, sour look. “Coming from you toots, that’s a compliment.”

Eleanor huffed out a surprised sound, clearly taken aback. Louis leaned back in his chair and smiled contently to himself.

The bell rang then, signally the start of yet another lame ass hour of English. At least it was with his Miss. Turner, Louis thought, but he still didn’t care for the subject. Louis settled back in his seat and folded his arms in his chest, wishing the hour would speed by so he could go to lunch. He had band things he needed to go over with Liam and Zayn and he just wanted to get away from these blood sucking, moronic socialites that drove Louis mad.

“I’M NOT LATE! I’M NOT LATE!”

The class chuckled as Harry Styles skittered into the classroom, slender arms raised in the air in surrender-his dimples on full bloom on his cheeks. Louis rolled his eyes because, of fucking course Harry Styles was in this class as well.

Harry wasn’t a half bad guy actually. In fact, he was rather decent to Louis and his friends-he seemed genuine too. Harry was gay, which didn’t make Louis think of any less of him-he just like different parts then Louis liked. And Hell, his best friend was bi and into dudes too and Louis still loved him the same. It’s just that Harry was best friends with _Eleanor_ , head Queen Bitch of the school, which meant Harry was like a court jester in the twisted hierarchy that was high school. So not as bad as Eleanor but still in the same grouping as she was in-which was still not great.

Louis was too fixated on Harry’s grand entrance that he didn’t notice his best friend beside him was paralyzed at the sight of Harry Styles and all his glory. Liam eyed Harry from his wild chocolate locks to his boot cover toes, and damn-what a beautiful man Harry Styles was, even at eighteen. He was all lean muscles and chiseled jaw and bright green eyes that always seemed happy and beauty queen smile and long legs that seemed to reach the depths of Hell…

Liam tasted blood on his tongue from gnawing his lip to hard.

Miss. Turner sighed heavily, “Harry, always a pleasure to see you,” she said dryly, but there was care in her voice. Miss. Turner was one of those rare teachers that actually cared about their students and loved her job and went above and beyond for her students.

Harry chuckled, “Lovely seeing you again, Miss. T. How was your summer?” He asked, all cheery and happy.

She fidgeted with her glasses, “just take an empty seat, Mr. Styles,” she begged him, voice tired. Harry shrugged and turned to the face his classmates, eyes frantically searching the rows of desks.

Harry spotted Eleanor almost immediately. He smiled widely and waved eagerly at her and looked as though he was going to squeal at any second. Eleanor waved at him and motioned him to the seat beside her and Louis rolled his eyes at that. Great-just what he needed: the court jester and the Queen talking to each other non-stop right in front of him. Louis sighed loudly, and Eleanor whipped her head around so viciously, and eyed him with such disgust, it surprised Louis a little. He plopped his head down on his desk and closed his eyes, wishing that this day would just fucking be over with.

Meanwhile, Harry strolled into the row-super excited to be sitting next his best friend. He stopped when he was at Eleanor’s desk and froze when she grinned cunningly up at him. _Uh-oh,_ he thought, he certainly knew _that_ look. That was Eleanor’s thing-she treated like some sort of game and was always six steps ahead of everyone else. Some people saw her as a menacing force, but Harry never did, he tried to understand her. She just liked to be in the know, in control. And that wasn’t necessarily bad, it just made her more in charge of her surroundings. Eleanor Calder wasn’t bitchy in Harry’s eyes, just ballsy.

Harry squinted his eyes down at her, ‘ _What?_ ’ he mouthed. Eleanor smirked with her perfectly glossed lips and not so subtly tilted her head to the side. Harry followed her gesture and-

Holy

Fuckin’

Hell.

Liam Payne was sitting in the seat behind the only vacant desk in the entire class. Harry momentarily lost his cool-his eyes went wide and struggled to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. He was staring up at Harry, which only made matters worse because he was looking up at him with those big, gorgeous brown eyes that could win the Nobel Peace Prize. Really, Harry considered writing to those people in Sweden or Siberia or wherever and try to nominate Liam Payne’s eyes, ‘cause they were something else, something divine and unworthy of humanity.

Harry couldn’t help but gaze upon Liam (and if he licked his lips a little, all slow and not subtle at all, well then there was no one else to blame besides Liam Payne). God he looked so good. He got all bronze and golden over the summer. And Liam’s biceps literally were bulging in that V-neck black tee he was in. Harry knew Liam was into working out and God those arms were absolutely obscene. Liam swallowed thickly, making his Adam’s apple bob like a life raft in the middle of the ocean during a storm. And really, Liam looked so flustered and shy which was so fucking adorable, it made Harry’s heart just about combust.

“Mr. Style, do you have an inviable desk over there or are you going to sit down at the one beside you.”

Miss. Turner’s voice snapped Harry out of his drool feast. He blinked rapidly and pulled himself together because God dammit-

Liam Payne was into cock.

Harry nodded at the teacher, mutely apologizing before pivoting around in the aisle. Harry smirked to himself as he felt Liam’s eyes staring at him as he sank down slowly in his chair-giving Liam ample time to check out his bum (Harry was still kicking himself that he didn’t wear his tighter jeans, but hey, what can you do?). Eleanor muffled her giggles and he winked at her. Harry was cheeky ninety-percent of the time and could be a real ass when he wanted to be. But God did he love it.

Harry sighed and tried to focus on Miss. Turner going over her class rules and expectations. But it was just so hard to pay attention when David Beckham’s dapple-ganger was sitting right behind him. Harry could smell Liam’s cologne in the air, making his heart patter. He thought about how nice it would be to be tangled up in Liam’s bed sheets at sunrise-all encased in his body scent, and smiled at the image.

Which…well that was certainly new. Harry never really let his emotions come out when it came to men completely. He dated men, but only for a few times and then moved on to the next one. With every guy, there was always a fatal flaw. One was too short, one was too handsy, one was too quiet, one was too arrogant. Harry would detect the flaw and dump them like last month’s issue of Vogue.

There was always- _always_ a flaw in every guy Harry liked.

But he never found one in Liam Payne, not a single issue whatsoever.

 _God help me_ , Harry thought.

“You guys are free to talk for the rest of the hour,” Miss. Turner announced, making her students elated.

Harry mindlessly turned in his seat to face Eleanor, ready to talk about his first two classes and the new kitten the clinic got the day before (Harry worked weekends at a veterinary’s office that only treated cats called the Kitty Clinic). Truly it was the perfect job for Harry.

But when he turned his head, Eleanor was smirking at him with a gleam shimmering in her eyes. Harry frowned, but only Eleanor gestured to Liam with a nod of her head. Harry’s eyes bug out of their sockets, because, well-it’s Liam fucking Payne. Harry’s never been shy when it came to talking to cute boys. Harry knew how to flirt and used it to his advantage. He had the confidence of a lion in the sierra, ready to attack on a clueless antelope. Harry, he would say, had all the boys wrapped on his fingers, with a few exceptions but Harry didn’t like to dwell on the negative things in life. Harry could flirt with boys and talk to them until they were singing like canaries beside him. But it was a totally new ballpark with Liam. Liam made him weak in the knees, he made his large pale palms sweat and his heart race, just at the distant sound of his laugh. Harry was in way over his head with Liam-he didn’t want to flirt with him, exchange messy handjobs and never see his beautiful face again. No, Harry wanted to talk to Liam-like deep philosophical shit talk with Liam, about everything and nothing at all.

So flirting? Yes. Talking to boys, like actually taking to them? Not so simple.

But Eleanor smiled at him, all sweet and encouraging. Harry knew it was her real smile, not that bogus smile she wore whenever people she distasted was around, like Harry’s friend Nick or Louis Tomlinson. She simply gestured at Liam and winked at him, as if to say, ‘Go get ‘em, kid.’ So Harry breathed in deeply and convinced himself it was just talking-Harry could do that. He loved to talk, he talked all the time (just ask his friends and family), so this wasn’t really all that different…

Harry spun around quickly in his chair and suddenly all his confidence was gone. Because Liam-sweet, precious, fucking gorgeous Liam-was tapping on his desk with his drumsticks that he always carried around. His lip was pulled in his teeth, his eyes focus on the grains on the desk, and his head nodding to the steady beat. Harry dopily smiled with lips tight together at the snapback skewed on his head. It made Harry’s heart a little and he was torn between wanting to pinch his cheeks and lick his way into Liam’s obscene mouth.

“Hey Liam.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as the words left his tongue without instruction. God why was he so nervous? It was just talking, right? Harry could carry on conversations easily; he was always so naturally at it. But he wasn’t talking to just anyone-it was Liam. Liam was so, so much more than just somebody-he was so much more important, probably more important than Liam would ever know.

So he started to panic and thought it was so cruel of his parents to teach him how to talk. He was ready to turn around and burry his head in his English book and vow never to speak again when-

Liam stopped drumming and picked his head up. His face was fleshed and slightly stunned-his hairy, thick eyebrows were knitted together. His honey brown eyes are huge and dazzling and Harry is rendered speechless. His lips-the ones Harry could only dream about kissing-were ajar and particularly pouty and looked somehow even more tempting.

“Oh, uh,” Liam stuttered, voice meek and his sturdy body collapsing in on itself slightly, “Um, h-hi Harry…” The boy kept his eyes on his English book, and Harry found it enduring somehow. Eleanor coughed beside them, and Harry was the only one who looked up at her. She gestured fiercely at him to do something because Harry was paralyzed somehow just from Liam saying his name so softy.

“How, um,” Harry looked back at the David Beckham look-a-like and struggled to choose something to say, “How was your summer?” He rushed out in one breath.

“Good,” Liam answered quickly, averting his eyes slightly. That made Harry frown-he wanted to gaze in those gold-brown orbs for all eternity. God he thought to himself, stop acting like a preteen girl and get a grip Harry! “B-Busy, but good,” Liam winced at himself, “How, uh-how was your summer.”

“Eh,” Harry said causally, shrugging a little. That made Liam smile-a tiny lopsided, beautiful smile that relaxed Harry a little, “It’s was good. I went to Florida for two months so I can’t really complain…”

Liam nodded tightly, “Yeah, um, I thought I heard you had gone somewhere…” he looked up at Harry quickly, cheeks pink and eyes wide, “I, um, I was-like, did you like Florida? I’ve never been there before?” Again, Liam winced at himself.

Harry smiled charmingly, “Yes, it’s amazing down there!” he said excitedly, “but not in August-it rained every afternoon,” Liam nodded as he stared blankly at Harry-like he actually gave a damn about anything regarding Florida, “My uncle owns a large condo down there,” he glanced down at Liam’s arm and smirked to himself. When a flirtatious whim came over him, Harry always went with it-no matter what. So he reached out and placed his hand gently on Liam’s forearm, barely pressing weight onto the limb. Harry felt Liam go tense for a moment; goose-pimples sprouted under his slim fingers, rapidly fanning over Liam’s arm. Harry grinned to himself and looked up at Liam with soft eyes. “I’ll have to take you there sometime.”

Liam blinked at the lowness in Harry’s voice, but he nodded feverishly, “I-yeah. That’s-like, sure. I mean, yeah. I-If like your folks would be alright with that, then um…” he stopped his jumbled rambling when he heard Harry let out the most adorable giggle ever imagined.

“Liam Payne,” Harry chided, voiced highly amused, “You pick a time and I’ll make it work, got it?” He winked at Liam, though he was half serious. Liam’s lips curled up to the side with his face a little pink then before. Harry remembered his hand was on Liam’s sculpted forearm and he flinched away, taking his hand with him. Harry swore he caught a glimpse of Liam frowning slightly as he turned back around in his chair, with his nerves getting the best of him.

Eleanor smiled at him from the side. Harry happened to glance over at her, and he too boasted a happy, disbelieving smile.

Louis noticed from his desk behind Eleanor. He fumed at Eleanor, glaring hole in the back of her head. Eleanor Jane Calder was up to something and it involved Liam.

And even though Louis had no idea what it was, he was going to put a stop to it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thank you for the great response for the first chapter!  
> Here's chapter 2! Please read and enjoy :)

When the bell rang, signaling the end of English class, Harry bolted out of the room.

                Eleanor frowned at the sight of her best friend’s gangly legs taking off with his insanely overgrown mop of combed out curls leaving taking off. She quickly looked at Liam, but the boy was already out the door as well, and went into the hall in the opposite direction then Harry.

                Hm.

                Eleanor couldn’t help but frown. It looked like Harry and Liam were getting along just fine. Harry seemed happy all but two minutes before. It looked like things were going well, and then they both took off like that…it just didn’t make any sense. She shrugged it off; it was lunch period and Harry had lunch with her so she was going to see him soon enough. She picked up her purse and gathered her books and folders, took a moment to adjust her skirt that had ridden up a bit and then walked out of the classroom, eager for lunch and ready to tell Harry just how Liam came out.

                “You,” Eleanor grimaced at the sight of Louis Tomlinson leaning against the wall across the hall. He was always so dingy and rude and immature. Eleanor had no idea why or how he had friends-she could barely stand him being near her. Louis pointed a finger at her and glared at her; Eleanor scoffed at him. Was he seriously trying to be intimidating?

                Eleanor ignored him and began walking towards her locker. She rolled her eyes when Louis followed her and was right next to her, “Lewis don’t you something better to do then bother me? Like, oh I dunno, worshipping Satan or something?” Eleanor smirked to herself, but Louis was clearly not as amused.

                “Don’t even joke about that shit,” Louis roared, “some people actually do that and it’s not something to joke about!” Eleanor nearly stepped on Louis’ toes when she moved in front of him and began putting in her locker combination, “besides,” Louis huffed out, “why would I ever want to worship you?”

                Eleanor let out a dry ‘ha’ and opened her locker, “You think I’m the devil?”

                “Wouldn’t surprise me,” Louis said honestly, face hard and voice cold.

                “I’ve been called worse things by better people Lewis,” she eyed him darkly, then focused on getting her items in her locker. Louis reflected on her words for a moment, making him silent. So Eleanor spoke up again, “now why the Hell are even talking to me?”

                Louis crowded into her space, making Eleanor flinch back grotesquely. Louis’ eyes were dark under his crimson tinted fringe. Eleanor wrinkled her nose; she could smell his cheap cologne engulfing her and he certainly didn’t smell like an Armani model.

                “You’re up to something.”

                Eleanor blinked, “What are you talking about?”

                “Don’t play dumb with me,” he said thickly, eyes ice cold, “you’re up to one of your scheming plans and it involves Liam somehow.” Eleanor gave him a doubtful look.

                “Liam?” she restated flatly, her eyebrow wickedly cocked.  

                “I dunno what you’re up to,” he said under his breath, moving into her space a little bit more. Eleanor was appalled-just who did Louis think he was? He had no right invading her personal space like that, “but I saw you back there-you’re scheming something up and it involves my best friend.”

                Eleanor let out an unimpressed laugh, “Really now? What exactly was I doing to make you think such a thing  _Lewis_?” she challenged him. The corner of Louis’ mouth twitched-just where his upper lip piercing was. Eleanor took that as a sign of his weakness. Louis was all bark and no bite-Eleanor knew that. And she had plenty of bite of her own-they both had sharp tongues, whether Eleanor liked to admit it or not.

                “Well firstly, I know for a fact you were trying to get Liam to talk about what happened this summer-specifically when he was outed.”

                Eleanor made an innocent look, “I was just asking about his summer, Lewis,” she flicked her hair off her shoulder, “no harm in being polite.”

                “Coming from you, there’s plenty of bad that comes with being “nice.”” Louis emphasized, Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Besides, that’s not the only evidence.”

                “Do enlighten me,” she said, laughter in her voice.

                 “You and Styles exchanged the look.” Eleanor sputtered a laugh.

                “The look?” she repeated ambiguously.

                Louis groaned, “Stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” he complained, “I’ve known you for years Calder-all the way back to when you pushed our classmates in the sand during recess. Back to when you gossiped behind everyone’s back in middle school and make fun of our peers dumbest reasons,” he squinted his eyes are her, “You always had this sick, demented look on your face right before you acted on whatever twisted plot you thought up,” he breathed out heavily-his eyes wild, “so yeah, I know that look. And you made that look with Styles after the two of them talked, so you’re up to something.”

                Eleanor was silent for moment. Seriously, who did Louis Tomlinson think he was-some pathetic little martyr for his lowly little punk clan? God, how could Liam be friends with someone like Louis? At least Liam was tolerable, and she could get along with him for Harry’s sake since it was so clear that-

                “Wait a second,” Eleanor breathed out, eyes gleaming and a wide grin coming over her perfectly tinted lips with realization, “you don’t know, do you?”

                Louis furrowed his eyebrow and backed away, “What are you talking about?”

                “Oh this is good,” Eleanor spoke through her teeth-a large smiling overtaking her.

                “What?” Louis asked, shaking his head.

                “You’re so fucking clueless it’s hysterical,” Eleanor closed her locker and leaned against it. She sighed dreamily and looked up at Louis with amusement, “you have no idea, Lewis.”

                “It’s  _Louis_ ,” he said sharply as he folded his arms into his chest. He stared down at her sternly, “and what are you even on about?”

                Eleanor shook her head and began to walk down the hall. She smiled to herself-her merry little hums drew out Louis’ calls for her as she made her way to the cafeteria.

                Louis had no idea that Liam was clearly into Harry, but Eleanor knew.

                And Eleanor loved knowing things before everyone else caught on. 

~~~

                “Where the hell have you been?”

                Harry sighed as a greeting to his friends and dropped his lunch bag on the table, “I was hiding in the bathroom.”

                Niall and Eleanor exchanged looks as Harry sank in his chair, defeated.

                “What are you talking about, Harry?” Niall pondered.

                Harry slicked his hair back and sighed, “Because I got really nervous talking with Liam…”

                “Wait, you talked to Liam?” Niall gasped. Harry winced at the memory.

                “More like stuttered,” he frowned to himself. Damn Liam Payne and all his gorgeousness.

                Eleanor tilted her head, “What are you talking about? You two looked like you were getting along just fine.”

                “I sounded like my middle school self trying to talk to cute older boys,” he shook his head, “I was a blubbering idiot.”

                “I doubt that Mr. Rico Suave,” Niall snorted and bit into his sandwich, “what did you two even talk about?”

                Harry winced again, “My uncle’s condo in Florida…”

                Both Niall and Eleanor made sour looks.

                “Yeah, I know,” Harry groaned and dropped his head down on his table. He didn’t feel up to eating anything. Going home and popping a DVD from his extensive sappy romantic movies he collected since he was ten into his laptop and never leave his room ever again sounded quite lovely.

                Eleanor frowned at his misery and Harry felt her fingers pet his scalp ever so tenderly, “There, there Harry bear. Everything will get better.” Harry knew she must have felt sorry for him because so was being the optimist one-which Harry usually was. He scrunched his face up at the pet name and turned his face until his eyes were peeking out over his arms, his head still on the table.

                “I must have looked so stupid talking to him…”

                Niall shook his head, “Doubt it man.”

                “I did. I know I did.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

                “Harry, you were fine,” she reassured her friend. She sneakily pinched the tip of her nose and Harry cried out in mock pain; Eleanor smiled playfully at him.

                Niall shook his head at his friends, “You two are fucking strange.”

                “Damn right we are,” Eleanor’s lips curled up to the side. She turned her attention back to Harry, “You want us to tell you how Liam came out now?”

                Harry frowned and lifted his head up from the table. There were a row of windows on of the walls in the cafeteria that showed the football field. During warmer days, students were allowed to eat lunch outside on the sidewalk if they wished. Most students didn’t, but the punk crowd always did. Harry didn’t have to search long before his eyes spotted Liam’s stunning crinkled-eyed smile. He was in the middle of a laugh and playfully shoved his friend, Zayn (Harry recalled) to the side, all while Louis sat and watched them with a smile on his face.

                Despite the differences between them, despite the distance between them, Harry’s breath still halted in his throat. Liam was such a beautiful man and he made Harry’s knees wobble like Jell-O.

                “Isn’t that wrong?” Harry turned his head back to Eleanor, who shook her head.

                “Like gossiping?” Harry nodded, “No, it’s not really gossiping,” she shrugged and picked at her salad, “I’m just informing you on all you’ve missed while being away.” Niall rolled his eyes and ripped open a bag of chips.

                She did have a point…

                “Okay,” Harry sat up excitedly; Eleanor matched his wide grin.

                “Right, so apparently,” Eleanor quickly looked around and leaned in, lowering her voice to an all-time low, “Liam had always been attracted to guys but didn’t want to admit it,” Harry covered his mouth to keep in a squeal. God that was fantastic news, Harry thought, “So he somehow managed to date girls to try and convince himself that he wasn’t into men.”

                “Poor thing…” Harry said, frowning. Niall scoffed beside him.

                “Don’t feel too bad man,” he chomped on his chips, crumbs flying out of his mouth, “Liam dated the two hottest girls this school has ever seen.”

                Harry scowled at that.

                Danielle Peazer and Sophia Smith: Public Enemies One and Two (as Harry saw them).

                Thing is, they were pretty girls-very much so. Danielle had insane curls and a skinny, graceful dancer’s body with a sweet disposition. She was a senior when Liam was a freshman, but that didn’t stop them from going out. Every day, Harry had to watch them holding hands in the hallway and sneak quick pecks on the cheeks. And he’d have to ignore the twisted, gut wrenching feeling inside him full of sadness and longing for Liam. What made it worse was the fact that Danielle was a stuck snob. Her family was mega rich and she insisted that Liam wear suffocating suits and take her to the nicest restaurants on dates (or so Niall told Harry). They dating for eight months before Danielle went off to New York for college in performing arts. When they broke up, Harry was so relieved because Danielle didn’t let Liam be  _Liam_. And that should have been a federal offense in Harry’s eyes. So he couldn’t have been happier that Liam was single again.

                Until Sophia Smith came into the picture in Junior year.

                Sophia had a tiny waist and a perky bum-one that Harry had witness several times being pinched and lightly tapped by Liam’s hand in the hallway. (And Harry might have cried his eyes out about it over a tube of ice cream because Liam should have been touching  _his_  bum and no one else’s). But Sophia was stunning and head cheerleader and had the newest phones and the most expensive car in the student parking lot. She was mostly nice to everyone, but not to Liam. Again, Sophia was very critical of Liam, Harry had heard. Liam told Niall who told Harry that Sophia made him wear different clothes and listen to different music. She had a say in everything Liam did-what he ate, where they went, who he spent his time with. Harry himself had witnessed quite a few spats between the couple, and Sophia looked like a mother scolding her child, and Liam always had this sad look on his face with the tiniest pout on his lips and it did nothing but shattered Harry’s heart.

                Liam Payne was perfect-why didn’t either one of those bimbos notice this?

                Thankfully, Sophia’s dad had a job offer in Texas and after six months of dating, Liam was single once more (much to Harry’s relief).

                “They weren’t  _that_  hot…” Harry moped. Niall busted out a laugh.

                “Don’t worry Hazza-you’re way hotter than both of them,” the blonde winked at him. Harry perked up in his seat-smiling lazily at that.

                “Thanks Ni!”

                Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked dryly at Niall, “And you say Harry and I are strange…”

                “What?” Niall protested, “Just ‘cuz I’m straight it means I can’t appreciate a good looking man?” he shook his head at that, “So are you saying I can’t tell Zayn Malik that he’s a good looking guy?”

                Everyone at the table made agreeing sounds. Zayn Malik had a face of a God and should have heard that at least twenty times a day-at least.

                “Alright enough chit-chat!” Harry complained and practically pawed at Eleanor’s forearm, “go on, tell me more!”

                “Okay, okay!” Eleanor laughed, shaking her head at Harry’s desperation, “So Liam I guess was a little courageous at the beginning of summer and wanted to tried to meet boys. So he did the most logical thing.”

                Harry tilted his head, “What was that?”

                “He went to  _Le Rainbow_.”

                “Oh no, not that place,” Harry gasped and shook his head. Le Rainbow was dead smack in the middle of a city called Cedardale-which was about a half hour drive away from Detroit. Cedardale had a reputation for having all the gays in South East Michigan and  _Le Rainbow_  might as well have been the bloody capital of the city. It was dingy and had way too many bright colored walls and lights flashing around and shitty booze and even shitter music. Pretty much, gay men only went there for a quick fuck and nothing more, and Harry learned that the hard way. 

                And Liam learned that the hard way too…

                Eleanor sighed, “Yeah-guess he never heard about how shady that club is.”

                “What happened there?” Harry asked softly. His eyes wondered until he found Liam again-still sitting outside on the pavement with his head resting against the fence behind him. He was smiling wistfully at his friends as he they spoke-like Liam was a proud mother to them. Harry’s own lip twitched up at the thought of Liam with children.

                “Apparently a guy was coming onto him a little strong,” Niall stated, “Liam tried to back away and asked him to leave him alone, but the bastard was drunk kept trying to grab him. Liam tried to get away from him but the guy grabbed his shoulders and held onto him.”

                Harry felt his stomach twist on itself. He knew the feeling, very well unfortunately. 

                “What happened?” he asked, his voice above a whisper.

                “He freaked out,” Eleanor stated tonelessly. She too was now staring at the pack outside the lunchroom by the track field. Louis reached over and rubbed his knuckles into Liam’s scalp roughly, all of them unaware of the audience that was staring at them. Her lip twitched at the sight of Louis (she couldn’t help it), “He shoved the guy off of him and ran out of the club.”

                Harry leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, eyes drooping as they looked woefully at Liam, “Poor baby…” he sighed out. Eleanor rubbed his back and Niall nodded sympathetically.

                “It got worse,” Eleanor said quietly. Harry groaned dramatically.

                “How could it possibly get worse than that?”

                “Shelby Erickson was there.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “God-fuck, really? That crazy loon is everywhere…” Niall nodded his head.

                “Yeah,” he sighed out carelessly, “apparently her gay cousin was in town-”

                “The one she tried to set me up,” Harry reminded them, shuddering at the horrible memory himself. Shelby Erickson was barely four-foot tall and wore huge glasses. She was the nicest girl, honestly, but she had an obsession about getting in on everyone’s business. Unlike Eleanor, whom everyone gladly told her what was going on, Shelby Erickson was a little snoop detective disguised as a girl scout.

                “She was there and saw it all go down,” Eleanor said solemnly. She rested her head on Harry’s shoulder-something she had always done since they were little. Harry was grateful for it honestly, because his own head was reeling as he let the information settle.

                “She told everyone, didn’t she?” When Eleanor nodded against him slowly, Harry wanted to hurl, “That’s how he was outed? He didn’t have a fucking say in how he came out-not on his own terms?”

                Niall clicked his tongue, “Yeah, she fuckin’ told the entire school, and nobody’s really stopped talking about it.”

                Harry trained his eyes on Liam and couldn’t help but feel sad for him. Harry came out as gay on his own terms-he planned it all out weeks before. Harry walked into school one morning sophomore year holding hands with his boyfriend at the time. Other students eyed them and Harry kept his lips sealed-opting for his classmates to come to their own conclusions.

                And Harry was fine with that, because it was on his terms.

                But Liam didn’t have a choice-he was shoved out of the closet.

                “Poor baby,” Harry sighed sadly. He’s eyes never left Liam for the rest of lunch.

~~~

                “Thank God,” Zayn groaned loudly, “I thought today would never end.”

                Louis nodded as they made their way into the hallway. All the students scurried about them, and Louis chuckled at the freshmen girls screaming about how they needed to get to their buses. Liam trialed alongside them as plowed through the crowed hallway to get to Zayn’s locker.

                “Sooo glad that’s the last first day of high school,” Louis sighed just as Zayn made an abrupt turn to his locker. Louis nibbled at the lip ring and flicked the fringe out of his eyes, giving a side glance to Liam, “aren’t you excited Panyo?”

                Liam had his shoulders slouched and crowed closer to the line of lockers, facing away from the hall. Louis tilted his head and frowned and Liam’s pained expression.

                “What’s wrong Payne?” Louis asked seriously, even Zayn stopped rummaging through his locker and looked at their friend. Liam grimaced as a shrill of laughter flew through the air and he curled himself inward to the locker. Louis whipped his hear around and noticed a group of nerdy freshmen boys whispering to each other, eyes staring right at Louis and his friends with fingers pointed at Liam.

                They were laughing at  _Liam_ , and Louis would be damned if he let them get away with that.

                “Hey!” Louis’ voice roared like a lion, instantly shutting the kids up. Liam reached out and tugged at Louis’ arm.

                “Lou, no.” he begged quietly.

                Louis ignored him, “You losers what to tell me what’s wrong with my best friend, uh? What’s so funny about him?” They all fidgeted with their glasses and shook their heads, shocked, “What’s wrong with him? Go ahead,” Louis puffed his chest out and stared down at them, “tell me what so funny about my friend.”

                A lanky kind with slicked back hair, horned glasses and a God forsaken sweater vest spoke out, “N-Nothing’s funny S-Sir.” Louis laughed inwardly-he loved scaring the crap out of freshmen when they got out of line. Louis would not have Liam be the laughing stalk for the freshmen class, he just wouldn’t have it.

                “Then I suggest you boys get the fuck outta here before I kick your asses,” he jutted forward with his biceps flexed and the boys didn’t need to be told twice. The four nerds took off like their pants were on fire and Louis smirked cunningly as he went back to Liam.

                “Thanks Lou,” Liam said solemnly, cheeks flared with embarrassment and eyes drained. Louis curled his lips up and threw his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

                “No probab, Payno.”

                “Ohh, hi Liam!” Louis rolled his eyes and looked down the hall to see none other than Eleanor Calder approaching them. God why couldn’t she just leave him alone for all of eternity?

                Liam drew up a polite enough smile, “Hey Eleanor,” but as Louis broke away, he noticed his words became silenced quickly. Liam’s eyes widened and he gulped thickly. Perplexed Louis turned his attention back to Eleanor, who was dragging Harry along behind her. Harry also looked uneasy as well, his cheeks were rosy too and he darted his eyes away from them just as Liam was avoid eye contact with him.

                Eleanor sighed happily as she stopped in front of the punk trio, “Hello Zayn.”

                “Hey,” Zayn said slowly, exchanging a glance with Louis. He seemed just as confused as Louis was. Since when was Eleanor ever interested in them?

                Eleanor smile noticeably turned sour as she looked over at Louis, “Lewis,” she said spiteful, grimacing. Louis tapped his imaginary hat at her and Eleanor rolled her eyes. She then turned attention to Harry and patted him on his upper arm, “Harry now, don’t be rude-say hello to the boys.”

                Harry looked up at Louis and Zayn with a painful expression, “H-Hey guys,” he said feebly, waving his hand awkwardly. Louis and Zayn nodded at him, still confused as ever. Harry’s bright green eyes flickered up to Liam and his lips parted into a weak smile, “Hi Liam.”

                Louis watched Liam swallow thickly, “Hi H-Harry.” He smiled a little too, eyes full of fond and-

                Oh shit, Louis thought. He’s eyes perked open and Eleanor was staring right at him with a sly grin on her face.

                “Well boys, Har and I must be off,” she flicked her hair off her shoulder, “Ta-ta for now!” And Eleanor was pulling on Harry’s arm down the hall, with Harry mumbling complaints in her ear. Liam watched them as the left and no one said of word until they round the corner and were gone.

                “You like Styles don’t you?” Louis asked surely, lowly.

                Liam’s panicked look was all Louis needed for an answer and Louis’ world sorta went haywire.

~~~

                “Oh my god Els!” Harry squealed as he flopped down face first on his bed, groaning loudly as if someone shot his toes off. Eleanor giggled at her friend’s dismay and shrugged off her backpack before laying down on the bed beside him, “That was so fucking embarrassing!” Harry whined into his pillow, words mumbled. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

                “Oh come now Har!” she reasoned, pinching Harry’s side, making her friend yelp in surprise, “I was just helping you out,” At that, Harry rolled over to his side and glared her.

                “How was that helping me out, Els?!” He cried out and then pouted, “I looked like a fucking fool! It was bad enough I was awkward as fuck with him this morning and then you just had to make me talk to him again and I sounded worse than before!”

                Eleanor sighed, “Harry, you just need to talk to him a bit more and get yourself comfortable around him. And then you attack him like the little man cheetah you are.”

                Harry said nothing, just continued to frown at. Eleanor looked over at him and saw how his shiny emerald eyes had clouded over, and had become gloomy. She hated seeing Harry anything other than happy. She stared intently at him, and played with his hair while she waited for him to speak up.

                “What happened to the confident Harry Styles I know is somewhere in here?” Eleanor asked softly, lightly tapping at Harry’s scalp. He smiled woefully at that, painful almost.

                “You don’t get it, Els.”

                “Then make me understand, Har.” Harry sighed loudly at that and looked down at his bedspread, the dull grey color mimicking his mood.

                “I’ve been half in love with Liam since I can remember…” he admitted solemnly, voice quiet and eyes failing to look at Eleanor. Her hand stop stroking Harry’s hair and she froze. Harry’s never been so serious about guys. They were usually just there and he would kiss them and play with them without a single thought and then dump them as soon as he could.

                “Love” wasn’t a word Harry kept for boys, and Eleanor knew that.

                “Really?” she asked softly, Harry nodded into his pillow, eyes closed, “Even when he was in seventh grade and fat?”

                Harry breathed out a laugh, “He wasn’t fat Els! He was…just a little chunky,” Eleanor giggled and Harry pouted up at her, “he was  _adorable_  back then. I kept thinking about wanting to pinch his chubby little cheeks.”

                Eleanor cocked an eyebrow, “And now you want to pinch his  _other_ cheeks, um?” she asked slyly. Her hands snaked around Harry’s waist and grabbed the flesh right above her friend’s arse.

                “Els!” Harry yelled, playfully hitting her friend’s shoulder, “Holy fuck that hurt,” he grumbled and rubbed his lower back. Eleanor threw her head back and laughed up at the ceiling, and Harry only survived a second longer before he was laughing along too. Eventually their laughs died down, leaving only an ache in their sides.

                “You’ve liked Liam Payne even before you came out?” Eleanor asked, clearly surprised. Harry didn’t like boots if they were a year old, let only never had crushes for that long. They were all in seventh grade six years prier.

                Harry sighed up at the ceiling, hands interlocked behind his head, “Yeah, I did. I mean-I told you before that I kinda always knew that I was gay? Like, I never really looked at girls as something other than a friend. Women are beautiful but men…” Harry whistled, “Men are fucking  _gorgeous_.”

                “Agreed,” Eleanor hummed. Harry curled his lips up.

                “And Liam? God, since day one I knew he was like this little Prince Charming,” Harry flopped over and looked up at his best friend with a twinkle in his eyes, “He’s just really different than boys our age, ya know? Like he’s really kind and considerate and well-mannered and-”

                “And likes boys, too,” Eleanor pointed out happily. Harry’s smile faltered a little and he shook his head.

                “I still can’t believe it,” he sighed, “Like-I kept hoping, ya know? That he’d suddenly look at me and want make out with me in the gym or something but then…” Harry shook his head, “he kept dating pretty girls and I thought I might as well just give up on thinking that Liam would ever like boys too.”

                Eleanor gave a sad smile, “But he  _does_  like boys, Harry.”

                “I know,” he shook his head, “It’s so unreal-I actually have a chance with him, Els. Like-a decent chance to woo Liam over,” Harry glanced down at his sheets, shaking his head slowly, “I never thought I’d-like, have a shot with him but now-” Harry’s eyes went all dreamy, dazzled by hope and drunk with possibilities, “I could actually be with him…”

                Eleanor eyed him for a moment, “You really like him, don’t you?” Harry froze before nodding.

                “Yeah-I like Liam a lot, more then I probably should but-” he smiled up at his best friend, “I really, really like him Els.”

                Eleanor knew that Harry had a crush on Liam-probably just as long as Harry knew he liked Liam. But she never really knew just how deep that adoration went. On the surface, it didn’t make sense at all why Harry-a posh, Hipster poster-child goofball would ever be into Liam, who spoke too softly and seemingly lived behind curtains where no one could witness him, and yet was the nicest, sweetest guy on the inside. If it were up to Eleanor, she would suggest other men for Harry-one that made more sense to her. But that’s the thing about desires for someone else; it doesn’t have to make sense to others, just to the two that long for each other.

                “Then we’ll make him yours,” Eleanor responded softly, surely. Harry scoffed.

                “Els,” he sighed, swaying his head slightly to the side, “it’s not that simple-”

                “Why not?” she asked seriously. She sat up a little on the bed, “You’re into Liam, and he’s clearly into you-”

                “No he’s not.” Eleanor glared pointedly at her friend.

                “Har I swear to god he was undressing you with his eyes today-both in English class and in the hall,” she insisted, “trust me Liam Payne is over the moon for ya.”

                Harry smiled at that, but it was fleeting and only lasted a second, “El, it’s-” he stopped himself, words ending on the tip of his tongue. Eleanor shook his shoulder.

                “Talk to me Har,” she demanded softly, desperately.

                “I don’t know how to talk to him,” he admitted under his breath, “Like with other boys, I’m confident and just flirt with them but with Liam-” he swallowed thickly at his name and looked at his friend with stars shining his eye, “He makes my knees weak. I thought that was just same lame line people use in Rom-Com movies but it’s like a real thing. And when they say they can’t breathe around someone in the movies, that’s real too ‘cus I can’t breathe around Liam. I have to remind myself to fucking  _breathe_  around him, and that’s scary shit Els! I can’t even breathe around him-let alone talk to me without sounding like a weirdo,” Harry buried his head into Eleanor’s shoulder. Eleanor paused before tilting her head and resting it against the mountain of dark curls, “Being near Liam makes me so happy and so fucking terrified at the same time.”

                Eleanor could hear the helplessness in Harry’s voice, like getting being with Liam would be impossible. But it wasn’t impossible-Eleanor just knew it wasn’t. Unlike other guys Harry had been with, Liam was decent and nice. Even with his worn out sneakers and his shirts that only consisted of red and black and his seemingly endless collection of snapbacks-Liam Payne was a great guy, despite being a punk kid from South-East Michigan. And Harry liked him, and that’s all that mattered.

                “Don’t worry Har,” she mumbled, staring at Harry’s collection of Ryan Goslyn posters on the opposite wall, “We’ll make Liam yours, I promise.”

~~~

                Louis furiously inhaled a drag of his cigarette, eyes locked on Liam.

                “Really?” he said harshly, smoke billowing from his lips. Liam wilted at his tone, and sank farther into the old beat up couch in Zayn’s garage, “you like Harry Styles?! How could you not tell me this?” It had been begging Louis for the better half of the previous two hours because-well, Liam was his best friend. He knew everything about Liam, even suspected that Liam was into dudes as well. But he never, ever would have guessed Liam liked Eleanor Calder’s man version of herself, no fucking way.

                Liam winced and gave a small shrug, “Sorry Lou-it’s just I, well-I knew you would react this way-”

                “Of course I’m reacting this way!” Louis yelled and threw his barely half used cigarette on the cement and stomped on it. God he was so upset he couldn’t even have a proper smoke to calm him down, “I found out my best friend’s been keeping the fact that he’s over the moon for the best friend of the bitchy girl at our school, one that hates my guts,” Louis paced back and forth at the front of the garage, hands on his hips and his lip ring in his teeth. He stopped and glared pointedly at Liam, “How the fuck was I supposed to react Li?!”

                Liam shrunk even more into himself. This time, Zayn intervened from off the side of the garage.

                “Lou, chill the fuck out,” he said lowly, calmly. Louis whipped his head around and eyed Zayn, fuming. But, like Zayn always was, he was unfazed by Louis’ temper. Zayn was like this generation’s Gandhi or something-so relaxed and at ease about everything. And honest to God it got on Louis’ nerve from time to time. Zayn smiled up at him, his honey eyes warm and mellow before turning back to Liam with that same sugary sweet smile on his face.

                “So how long have you liked Styles?”

                Liam blinked up at him, ignoring Louis’ eye on him. He shrugged after a moment and sat up a little in his seat, cheeks flaring, “Uh, I dunno-a year, maybe longer?”

                “So while you were dating Sophia?” Louis calculated. Liam winced a little, looking like a guilty dog.

                “Like, the last month we dated, right before she moved away and we ended things,” he shook his head lowly, “I didn’t-couldn’t like, be her boyfriend and kept having feelings for someone else, let alone another guy,” he shrugged a little, “that would have killed her.”

                Louis scoffed and sank down in the stool right across from his best friend, “You wearing the wrong tie to dinner would have killed her, Li,” he scrunched his nose up at the memories of Sophia, “bit melodramatic that one.”

                Zayn laughed and shook his head, agreeing with Lou mutely before taking a long drag of his cigarette. Liam smiled fleetingly up at Louis, hope in his eyes, happy that Louis’ voice had gone softer. Louis hated that look on Liam’s face, like he had failed him somehow.

                And, okay, so Liam liking Harry Styles wasn’t ideal but it certainly wasn’t horrible. He seemed like a standup guy. Maybe a bit flamboyant and over the top, but that was what Liam wanted, normally, Louis would be all for it without hesitation.

                Louis just wished Liam told him.

                …And that Harry wasn’t Eleanor Calder’s boy-toy.

                Louis stared at his best friend, who was running his fingers along his drum sticks, looking at the pavement. He coughed awkwardly, “So, uh-why do you like him?”

                Liam shot his head up, skin paling two shades and eyes impeccably wide.

                “Lou,” Zayn scolded him, shaking his head.

                “What?” Louis asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders, “I just wanna know, what’s wrong with that?” 

                “You don’t have to answer that Li,” Zayn insisted firmly, “you don’t have to explain yourself-”

                “No,” Liam said softly. He glanced up at Zayn, then shifted his eyes to Louis, “You two are my best friends and I-I’ve kept a lot of things from you guys for so long and I don’t want to hide any part of me from you guys anymore.”

                And Liam looked so ashamed of himself and so guilty, it made Louis’ insides tighten. He bit his lip and nodded at him, and even managed to give a tiny smile to ease his best friend, “Spill it, Payno,” he said caringly, “Why Harry?”

                Liam seemed surprised by Louis’ tentative voice, so did Zayn. Just moments before he was yelling at Liam but Louis had always cared for Liam. They were brothers, basically, ever since Liam came along in seventh grade. Louis had a good feeling about Liam, that they’d be the best of friends and what not. Louis had that same feeling in he met Zayn the first day of high school and a week later the band was formed. The three of them were knit together by bonds stronger then steel. They understood each other when no one else did and when no one else bothered to. They’ve always been so close, and it just hurt Louis that Liam felt like he had to keep part of himself from the other two.

                Liam smiled a little bit, looking awfully sheepish, “I dunno, he’s…” Liam’s lip curled up a bit more, his face turning bright red, “…cute.”

                Louis cocked an eyebrow, “Cute?” he repeated dryly. Liam nodded, looking self-conscious. 

                “Yeah, like-really cute,” Liam insisted, his lips couldn’t help but smile, “And like, he’s really nice and stuff. And, I dunno if you guys liked actually ever looked at him, but Harry’s like really handsome and yeah,” Liam’s blush crawled up to the tips of his ears, “And, I’ve heard him crack jokes and he’s like really funny. And like,” Liam shrugged, smile huge on his face, “I dunno, I just like him a lot…” He bashfully curled in on himself, hiding his red stained cheeks as best as he could.

                But Louis saw them like that one annoyingly bright house on every street at Christmas time that gets a little too excited and decorate every square inch of their house in lights.

                It was obvious that Liam was into Harry Styles, which wouldn’t have been the first person Louis thought Liam would go for. Harry was a bit more…out there then Liam was-in every possible way. He was louder where Liam was meek; more outgoing and spontaneous (though, Louis helped Liam break through his shell a little bit over the years), Liam was still more reserved.

                And the biggest thing: Harry was more experienced with his sexuality then Liam was, like leaps and bounds more experienced in that area then Liam was. Harry was completely comfortable with himself and never shied away from making out with dudes in the hallway, Louis observed several times (he hated PDA-even if it was his friends doing it). On the other hand, Liam was still coming comfortable with himself. He knew he liked boys as well as girls, but coming to terms with him and accepting it as a part of him had been a bit of a struggle.

                And that’s what scared Louis the most-that Harry might do something that would make Liam uncomfortable or push his best friend too far and cause Liam to have an anxiety attack like he had the night at  _Le Rainbow._ Liam was a mess after all that went down at Louis didn’t want to see his friend like that ever again, not if he could help it.

                “Well, I’m happy for ya Li,” Zayn’s voice drew Louis back into the conversation. Liam smiled softly at him, pleasantly surprised.

                “Thanks man,” he shrugged, smile falling a bit, “but I dunno-don’t think Harry’s into me.”

                Both of his friends frowned at that, “What? Why do you th-”

                “Zayn?!”

                Zayn rolled his eyes at his mother’s yell, “Ya mom?”

                “I made snacks for your friends! Come help me set up everything!” Zayn groaned but got up anyway. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Louis smirked at him.

                “Thanks Mrs. M!” Louis yelled sweetly. Liam chuckled as Zayn glared at him.

                “Oh don’t thank me just yet,” Tricia Malik popped her head out into the garage smiling politely at Louis and Liam, “you boys will be thanking me after you’ve tried my Tandoori chicken pizza!” Louis’ stomach whined for food. Mrs. Malik was an awesome cook. Her face went sour as she glanced over at Zayn, “Zayn Javadd, get in this kitchen and help me!”

                “I was getting there-”

                “Well not fast enough! The pizza gonna get cold and I simply can’t serve that to your friends!” Zayn bit his tongue and followed his mom back into his house as Liam and Louis snickered at their friend.

                After their laughs died down, Louis folded his arms in his chest and leaned back in his chair. Liam bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the ground, looking rather unsure. Louis watched Liam with his eyes lidded and studying as his friend began to tap his drumsticks on anything within reach-the arm of the worn out couch, the tattered pillow beside him, even his knee caps were pelted on. 

                Louis knew that was a nervous habit Liam had, and it killed him knowing that his best friend-his partner in crime was anxious around him.

                “Sooo,” Louis drew out, Liam stopped his drumsticks and gripped onto them tightly in his hand, still not looking up at him. Louis sighed inwardly and pushed his fringe back, “why do you think this Styles kid isn’t into you?”

                Liam flickered his eyes up at Louis, making sure he looked as sincere as he sounded. He shrugged after a moment glanced back down, “I dunno-Harry’s like, really hot and cool and nice and funny and I’m just-” he sheepishly looked at Louis and gave a sad smile, “None of those things.”

                “Bullshit,” Louis stated, tone serious, “You’re a great person-anyone would be lucky to have you.” Liam didn’t seem to believe him, so Louis went on, “Harry Styles would be a fucking idiot if he turned you down.”

                “Or he’d be really smart if he did,” Liam mumbled to himself. Louis rolled his eyes and threw his shoe at his best friend for saying that-his actual shoe. It landed dead on his knee and normally when Louis would throw something at Liam (not that Louis did it  _all_  the time-just when Liam was being dumb and deserved it) it would conjure up some type of a rise out of his best friend. But Liam barely blinked when it made contact on him-his frown never flinched.

                “Liam,” Louis said sternly, “If you want Harry Styles then what’s the big deal?” He shrugged, “Write up a poem-you’re good at writing poems. Or send flowers to his house, I don’t know-just do something to get his attention and win him over.”

                “And you’d be okay with that?” Liam questioned, finally looking up at Louis, “You’d be fine with me dating Harry?” Louis eyed Liam, and realized he was looking for Louis’ approval. He stopped and thought as he mindlessly nibbled on his lip ring.

                “Look,” Louis sighed, “I’m not crazy that Harry’s best friends with…” Louis grimaced noticeably, “ _Eleanor_ ,” he droned, Liam gave a limp smile, “but I can put up with her if being with Harry made you happy.” He shrugged. Honestly, he could put up with that shady stuck up bitch known as Eleanor Calder.

                Honestly.

                Liam gave a fleeting smile, “Thanks Lou. I don’t think it’s going to happen, but it’s good to know you would have supported it.”

                “Li why are you so set on Harry rejecting you?” Louis asked, frustrated.

                “Because,” Liam sighed, “I’m like, new to all this.” Louis tilted his head.

                “Like, flirting with dudes?” Liam looked ashamed as he nodded to the ground, “Li, it’s just the same as flirting with girls, I mean I think it is.”

                Liam scoffed, “You make it seem so simple.”

                “Because it is!” Louis exclaimed, “What’s so different?” Liam looked down to the ground.

                “It’s not…normal,” Liam bit his lip.

                Louis frowned, “What’s not normal?”

                “Dudes openly flirting with each other,” Louis’ bugged his eyes out and Liam backtracked with a grimace on a face, “I mean, like-I know who I am, and like-I’m not ashamed of it. It’s just, I’m just not like…” He looks up at his best friend, his distress very clear. When Liam’s upset, waves form in between his eyebrows-Louis’ observed it was happening once more, “…Fully comfortable with myself yet.”

                Louis sat back and chewed on his lip ring. He knew that Liam coming to terms with his sexuality was hard for him. He told Louis he was bi just a month before the “club incident.” Louis wasn’t really that surprised-he’d watch the way Liam would stare at other guys and go one about how handsome certain actors were. Louis never pushed Liam for answers, knowing that Liam would tell him when he was ready. Liam took Louis to their favorite restaurant and was in tears when he said he was bi and was shaking so bad, Louis left his side of the table and climbed into the booth and squeezed Liam with everything he had.

                Liam wasn’t ready to come out to everyone yet, but he didn’t have a say in that at all.

                “It’s okay if you’re not 100% comfortable yet,” Louis said after a moment. Liam perked his head up and curiously looked at his best friend, Louis shrugged, “You’ll be confident with yourself one day.”

                “Maybe,” Liam agreed somberly, “but Harry probably has guys blowing up his phone,” Liam shrugged, “Harry probably doesn’t see me the way I see him.”

                Louis frowned at that and his front teeth found their way to his lip ring-he always nibbled on it when he made himself stop talking. He would argue Liam, but he knew it was no use-Liam was stubborn and determined and once his mind settled on something, it remained their like a mountain. Louis knew his words couldn’t move mountains, not yet at least. Liam was a guy who believed what he saw-not what he heard. Louis was pretty confident that his best friend had a chance with Liam-he just had to prove it to him.

                “You bastards gonna come in and eat or what?” Zayn asked dryly seconds later, his head peered over the side the door.

                “ZAYN MALIK! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Tricia screamed from the kitchen. Liam hugged his stomach while he chuckled heartily at Zayn’s panicked face; Louis scoffed softly, not in the mood for laughing.

                “Nothing, mom!” Zayn yelled back too quickly. Liam stood up and followed Zayn into the house with a fake smile plastered on his face.

                Louis watched Liam closely the rest of the afternoon-how hollow Liam’s smiles were; how humorless his laugh was. Louis could tell-his best friend was gloomy and sad and Louis just couldn’t have that. If Harry made Liam happy, then he was going to do everything in his power to make Harry Liam’s.

                Even if it meant making good terms with Bitch Queen Eleanor and somehow getting her help to make Liam and Harry a couple…Louis would do anything for Liam.

                Anything at all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!!***  
> Next chapter will be posted soon-ish.  
> Take care! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for the great response!   
> Here's chapter 3! Please read and enjoy :)

“Hiya, sweet cheeks!”

                Eleanor groaned inwardly, because of course she forgot Louis was in her English class and sat behind her and of course Louis (being the conniving son of bitch he was) had his muddy sneakers propped on her desk and grinned at her as she stormed up to him.

                “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she challenged him-crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at him. She had been working on her death stare ever since she had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Louis Tomlinson.

                Louis had his hands behind his neck and shrugged awkwardly, “Just relaxing a little, yeah? It is Friday after all,” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

                “Lewis, get your disgusting shoes off my desk!” She all but yelled. Having Louis Tomlinson in one of her classes was one too many for Eleanor’s taste.

                “Lou, man” Liam finally stepped in and reached over to shove Louis’ feet away. Louis glared at his friend.

                “You’re no fun at all, Li,” he huffed out. Eleanor slammed her books on her desk.

                “No,” she seethed, “Liam is only being a decent guy-something you clearly don’t understand.”

                Louis scoffed and held his hands in the air in surrounding, “Whoa babe! Don’t get ya panties in a bunch, toots!” Louis winked at her and Eleanor flushed at the vulgar remark.

                “Louis,” Liam scolded him.

                “You’re a pig,” Eleanor spat out at the punk boy sitting behind her desk. Louis clinched his jaw and would have retaliated but the bell rang. Eleanor grins victoriously down at him as she lowers herself in her seat.

                And here, Louis had to ruin a perfectly good day for Eleanor. It was Friday and her and Harry had plans this weekend to go do some yoga the next day after Harry’s shift ended. And then on Sunday, she was planning on going to a mall farther away from her to look for homecoming dresses, which she was really excited about. She was thinking about going with a darker color dress, since it was a fall dance and maybe wear her hair down-

                “You know,” Louis spoke up, his voice right behind her ear. Eleanor rolled her eyes, “You’re awfully mouthy, babe.” Eleanor’s pulse spiked because Louis fucking Tomlinson was giving her pet names, like really?

                She smirked and turned her head a little to the side, “Yeah, so?” she challenged him. Louis slyly grinned and leaned in.

                “You need to find something better to do with your mouth.”

                Eleanor’s eyes bulged at that because honestly-Louis Tomlinson had the most disgusting mind. That was sexual harassment, she thought. She glanced over at him and her blood practically boiled over because Louis fucking Tomlinson was beaming and proud of himself. His eyes twitched suggestively and Eleanor shoved him back down in his seat and shook her head.

                She was right, Louis was a pig. A sex crazed, psychotic pig.

                “Mr. Styles,” Miss. Turner sighed as Eleanor’s best friend strolled into class, two minutes after the final bell, “so glad you could be with us today.” Eleanor smirked to herself when she saw Liam’s head pop up at the mention of Harry’s name. Ah, young love.

                Harry gives a sheepish smile, “Hello Miss. Turner-Happy Friday!” the class snickers. Harry was known for being a charmer, and usually somehow weaseled his way out of any situation. Eleanor could see his dimples from her seat and her English teacher’s demeanor softened. 

                “Just in time, Mr. Styles,” she said sarcastically, “Take your seat Harry and I’ll tell the class about our big project for the year.” The class groaned loudly at that as Harry strolled down the aisle to his desk (Eleanor noticed he was swaying his hips a little more the usual then he normal does but she knows because it’s for Liam). Harry reached out and touched Eleanor’s hands before taking his seat. Liam’s eyes hadn’t left Harry since he walked in the room and Eleanor thought he looked like an adorable puppy looking for his master’s love and approval.

                He was putty in Harry’s hands and how the hell could Harry think Liam was not into him? It baffled Eleanor.

                “Yes,” Miss. Turner sighed gravely, “You know, us teachers notice things. We know that you all have people you hang out with more than others and people who are your best friends,” sententiously, Liam and Louis reached out their fists and pounded them together as Eleanor and Harry glanced over at each other with dreamy expressions.

                “And that’s a good thing,” Miss. Turner went on, “High school’s a bitch to get through,” the class giggled and someone yelled ‘Amen!’ The teacher continued, “You need a group of friends to get through it all.

                “However, we the staff noticed year after year that the cliques in this high school has become more and more segregated,” Eleanor ringed her fingers together, feeling something awful was going to happen, “It’s good to have friends, yes, but not if they’re the only people you talk to. I’m bet that there are people in this very room that some of you don’t even know their names.”

                Miss. Turner smiled and walked over to the first column of desk with a stack of papers in her arms that looked rather thick. Harry whipped his head and looked at Eleanor-curls bouncing over his panicked eyes.

                ‘What the fuck is going on?’ he mouth to his best friend. Eleanor shrugged helplessly.

                “That’s why,” the teacher spoke up again as she walked column by column to past out packets, “Us teachers came up with and got approval of a new Senior Project, that is a requirement for graduation,” a student raised their hand and Miss. Turner called on them, “Ah, yes-Miss. Robinson.”

                “What about the forty hours of community service that Seniors normally do for their Senior Project?” Eleanor reached in front of her and retrieved the last two packets in her row and gave on to Louis behind her.

                 _‘Shit,’_  she thought while looking down at it, the hell is the  _“Senior Social Project?”’_

                “You’re free to still do that,” Miss. Turner explained, “but it’s not mandatory. Instead,” she lifted a packet in the air, “the “Senior Social Project” is mandatory. You will not graduate unless you participate in this and, sadly, all the Senior English teachers are in charge of their classes and making sure their students are assigned the project and are explained what will be expected out you guys. I will be checking in on you guys throughout the year to make sure you’re doing your project.”

                “Whoa, whoa,” some guy on the other side of the room cried out, “Throughout the year? How long is this assignment going to take?”

                “All school year,” Miss. Turner answered plainly. The class groaned, “Come on guys, it’ll be a new experience for you all.”               

                “What do we have to do?” a girl asked.

                Miss. Turner smiled, “You each will be given a partner, someone you rarely talk to or have interacted with,” Harry and Eleanor exchanged nervous looks, “Then, throughout the year, you will integrate and share your lives with your partner’s and vice versa. A week before finals, you will present you partner’s life so to speak and everything you’ve learned about them in a ten page essay and a short presentation to the class.”

                “What will we have to do?” some guy who normally slept in class asked.

                “The packet explains it in more details,” the teacher said, “Basically, there are a series of tasks you and your partner need to complete. For instance, some of the tasks include going with your partner at their job, or an activity they like to do, and spend a little time with their family. You decide when you will complete each task, but I suggest you do about one per month, and fill time in between getting to know each other.”

                Everyone looked around at each other with worried eyes, probably eyeing potential partners for this project. Personally, Eleanor didn’t mind if she got Matt Brenker, aka the captain of the baseball team that sat a few seats in front of her. He had the brain the size of a pea but muscles that were like mountains. Eleanor could think of a dozens of things she’d like to do those biceps…

                “Come on guys,” Miss. Turner sighed, “it’s not going to be that bad, okay? I think you all will enjoy it.” Harry looked over at Eleanor and rolled his eyes, making Eleanor have to hide a laugh in her hand.

                “Famous last words,” Louis voiced out, which made the class snicker, and Eleanor could hear the smirk in his voice. Miss. Turner glared at Louis.

                “Just for that Mr. Tomlinson,” she called out on, “you’ll have to wait last to find out who your partner is.”

                “Assigned partners?” he scoffed, “this project just keeps getting better and better.”

                Miss. Turner huffed and picked up a piece of paper off her desk and read off it loudly, “Hanley, you’re with Jefferson.”

                Suddenly there was a piece of paper on Eleanor’s desk. Bewildered, she looked down at the folded paper before slowly opening it. She recognized Harry’s handwriting.

                ‘Dear God HELP USS!!!’ he wrote, and Eleanor barked out a laugh. She quickly wrote out a response.

                “Are you two seriously passing notes?” Eleanor rolled her eyes because of fucking course Louis was right behind her and hovering around her for some fucking reason.

                “Mind your own shit,” Eleanor hissed at him. Louis held his hands up in mock surrender.

                “Okay, okay. God you’re feisty,” he grinned as he backed away from her. He loved it, Eleanor could see. He was getting under her skin and Louis knew it and fucking loved every second of it. God, Eleanor couldn’t wait to go to college and never see that fucker’s smug face again.

                “Styles,” Miss. Turner called out. Both Harry and Eleanor (and perhaps Liam) perked up. The teacher smirked to herself, “You’re with Payne.”   

                Eleanor was about ready to die because it was perfect really, like God approved to the coupling of Liam Payne and Harry Styles and god-Eleanor couldn’t wait to help pick out an outfit for Harry on his and Liam’s first date and-

                It was only then she looked over and saw her best friend mid-panic attack. His eyes were wide and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. He kept shaking his head at Eleanor and mouthed ‘shit!’ and ‘fuck!’ and ‘I’m screwed!’ Poor Harry, he was in this state he’d never been in before and she didn’t really know what else she could do. She would have to continue to boost in confidence somehow-through pep talks and shopping trips and yoga sessions. She happened to glance back and Liam, who looked just as spooked and might have been a little red in the face as well. Eleanor grinned to herself-at least Harry wasn’t exactly alone in this.

                “And Tomlinson,” Miss. Turner called out. Eleanor frowned because, she’d been so overjoyed with Harry and Liam being partners that she didn’t hear her name being assigned to anyone. The teacher grinned like a cat as she said, “You’re with Calder.”

                “WHAT?!” The punk and the Queen Bitch of the school yelled at the same time. Eleanor turned around in her seat and saw this beanie clad, dirty sneakered, rip tight jeans guy who had piercings and screaming red hair and she was going to be stuck with him on a project for a whole year?!

                Eleanor turned around and slammed her head on her desk.

~~~

                “Miss. Turner, you don’t understand,” Eleanor tried to state plainly for millionth time. The bell rang five minutes before and both her and Louis decided to stay after class to ask if they could switch partners. Louis let Eleanor take the lead on this one, simply because she seemed more assertive and he personally had seen her work her way out of all sorts of situations, so he was letting her handle this.

                Miss. Turner sighed, “What don’t I understand, Miss. Calder?” Eleanor shrugged a little.

                “I can’t work with Louis-he’s a barbarian.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “That’s rich coming from you, toots.” Eleanor whipped her head around and glared at him but she had done that to him a zillion times before that Louis was unfazed by it now.

                “Enough,” Miss. Turner insisted and rubbed her forehead, “Like this is why I paired you two together, because everyone knows you two hate each other-”

                “So what?” Louis spoke out, “You’re doing this to torturing us?”

                The teacher scoffed, “This isn’t going to be torturous.”

                “Yeah it will!” both Louis and Eleanor sighed dramatically, eyeing each other with distaste.

                “Look I’m not breaking up another group and switching partners around for you two,” Miss. Turner declared, “Now you two buck up and do the assignment properly or not graduate at the end of the year.”

                Eleanor dramatically collected her things and stormed out of the room. Miss. Turner sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and Louis knew better than to push the issue so he silently showed himself out of the room. But out in the hall, Eleanor Calder was waiting for him beside the door. And God-Louis had seen enough of her face to last the rest of the school year in the first week. How the hell was he going to get through an entire school year of seeing her?

                “What a fucking nightmare,” she droned, twisting her face in displeasure at the sight of Louis. And Louis didn’t get that-not when he was standing next to a girl who looked like a unicorn threw up on her.

                “You’re telling me,” he said distastefully. Eleanor eyed him and folded her arms in her chest.

                “Listen, I don’t know if you have any actual goals after high school Lewis-”

                “ _Louis_ ,” the boy corrected her tirelessly.

                “Whatever,” Eleanor dismissed him, “but I have had plans to graduate magna cum laude, at least. Then Harry and I are going to Michigan University, where I will be studying fashion and Harry will study veterinary.”

                Louis scoffed, “You think I give a damn about your life Calder?”

                “All I’m saying is,” Eleanor cut in, “That I need to graduate in order for my life to properly begin, okay? And I will certainly not let you of all people stand in the way of me and the future I deserve,” Louis rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, “So as much as it sickens me to say this-and trust me when I say that I literally feel sick knowing that I have to work with you in order to graduate-I will do everything for this assignment and I expect you to do the same as well, got it?”

                Louis thought about it, and honestly (as much as he hated to say it), Eleanor was right. His mom would kill him if he didn’t graduate. Louis didn’t get horrible grades but they weren’t exactly stellar either. And the thought of coming home and telling his mom and four younger sisters that he wasn’t going to graduate at the end of the year and seeing all their disappointed faces…

                “Fine,” Louis agreed reluctantly.

                “Glad we’re in an agreement,” she nodded, “now excuse me, but I’ve been around you for too fucking long today and I need a break so-” Louis rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall as Eleanor began to walk away.

                “We have a bigger issue,” Eleanor stopped at that and turned back around.

                “What are you on about, Tomlinson?” Louis hesitated, because he knew that he was talking to the biggest bitch to ever walk the planet but…he needed to do this-for Liam’s sake.

                “Liam likes Harry,” and well, Louis wasn’t expecting a sly grin to come over Eleanor’s face.

                “Ah, so you finally realized that, uh?” she said proudly. Louis frowned at her.

                “When did you figure that out?” he asked, standing up straighter and folding his arms into his chest. Eleanor hummed and pulled a seemingly clueless look.

                “I just know my best friend a lot better then you seem to know yours.”

                And, wow, Eleanor Calder really was a bitch.

                “Look,” Louis huffed, “I’m saying this because he’s my best friend and I worry about him. Liam’s…” he flicked his eyes to Eleanor figuring out what to say, “still figuring himself out. I don’t want to see him get hurt and screwed over again.”

                Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Harry’s ready to bend over a desk for Liam whenever,” Louis winced at the image and Eleanor sighed, “but, Harry, oddly enough, is intimidated by Liam apparently.” Louis scoffed.

                “Liam? He’s like the nicest guy ever,” he clicked his tongue and looked at the ground, “I mean, Liam thinks that Harry wouldn’t be into him because he’s not like, experienced.”

                “Oh, Harry’s into Liam-trust me,” Louis smiled a little at that, “But he doesn’t want to make the first move. Harry’s shy when it comes to Liam and he’s such a romantic-I think he wants like this big romantic gesture from Liam to sweep off his feet.”

                Louis frowned a little, “Well, um-Liam feels like he doesn’t know how to flirt with dudes and that Harry will reject him.” Eleanor barked out a dry laugh.

                “Our best friends are idiots.”

                “Yeah,” Louis looked away and nibbled on his lip ring. Eleanor studied him.

                “Spill it, Tomlinson.”

                “We should help them,” Louis stated. Eleanor perked her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

                “What? Like-?”

                “Like, I know what Liam likes, you know what Harry likes. We’ll tell each other things and then tell them and-”

                “Lewis,” Eleanor droned, not even bothering to care of she got his name wrong, “Harry’s…really shy around Liam. That’s not normal for him,” she rubbed her forehead, completely amazed that she was saying this, “I think we should hang out.”

                Louis backed away, “Whoa, like us hang out?” Eleanor nodded then rolled her eyes.

                “With Liam and Harry,” she stressed and Louis relaxed, “Like, maybe they’ll get more comfortable around each other and we’ll be there to encourage them when they need it.”

                Louis grinned, “That’s genius,” he said, than quickly added, “coming from you that is.” Eleanor flipped her hair over her shoulder, seemingly unfazed.

                “I have my moments, Tomlinson,” she hummed, “now let’s plan where & when to meet up. We’re cutting in our lunch.”

                “After school at the Coney Island around the corner?” Louis suggested, “Liam and I go there all the time and he feels really comfortable there.” Eleanor grimaced at the thought of all the fatty foods but agreed.

                “My boy and I will be there by three.” She told him and walked away. Louis watched her leave before shaking his head and going in the other direction.

~~~

                “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Liam said painfully. Louis could see Liam’s knee bouncing under the table and his fingers ripping his napkin in tiny pieces. Liam shook his head, “How did you and Eleanor planned this? I thought you guys hated each other.”

                “We do,” Louis said plainly, his eyes scanning over the burger section of his menu, “but we’re partners, and you’re partners with Harry,” Louis smirked when he saw his friend go red upon hearing that, “it just made sense to the both of us that we get together and figure out schedules and such.”

                Liam ran his hand in his hair, “You could have asked me.”

                “I could have yes,” Louis agreed, “but you would have said no.” Liam shook his head.

                “I can’t do this.” The door chimed and Louis looked over at it.

                “Well, you’re going to have to.”

                Liam glanced over and-well, Harry Styles looking back at him and smiled brightly. He had his dimples showing and God-Liam couldn’t breathe. He was in this weird trance where he wanted to jump through the window behind him and run to Harry and kiss his stupidly plush lips like there was no tomorrow at the same time. He didn’t understand it-how Harry could waltz in wearing a green shirt straight from the ‘90s with the tightest pair of skinny jeans, boots and a fucking tan patterned scarf around his head and look so amazing.

                It wasn’t fair really, how Harry had such a hold on Liam.

                “Hey guys!” Eleanor greeted them and slid in the booth across from Louis. Harry hesitated before sitting down and smiling sheepishly at Liam. Liam couldn’t pull his eyes off the beautiful man sitting across from him. He still was in shock from when Louis bombarded him after school and told him they were going to the diner to meet up with the guy he’s certain he’s in love with. It was all surreal and Liam wasn’t sure what the hell the rest of his body was doing.

                “Hi Eleanor,” Louis chimed in, voice fake. Eleanor made a face at him. Louis looked over at Harry and smiled, “Hey Harry.” Harry was a little on edge too, Louis could tell. He looked a little spooked and his face was a little red. This was going to be more of a challenge then Louis thought.

                “Hello Louis,” Harry nodded at him, then looked back and Liam and his voice went soft, “Hey Liam.”

                Louis elbowed Liam’s side when he didn’t reply back to Harry and that seemed to snap Liam out og whatever state he was in, “H-Hey Harry,” he said, and Louis winced at the higher pitch in Liam’s voice (something that happened when he was nervous). Liam coughed and shyly looked at him, “I’m, uh…glad you’re here,” he mumbled, so quietly that Louis wasn’t sure Harry heard it. But something in the way Harry seemed to melt a little at that told Louis that he had heard it.

                “Thanks Liam,” he said quietly. Eleanor looked over at Louis and the two beamed at each other before they realized who the other one was and there smiled quickly faded.

                A waitress came to their table and took their orders for what they wanted to drink. Eleanor ordered water with lemon ( _of course she would order that_ , Louis thought), Louis and Liam got cokes and Harry got a glass of lemonade. When the waitress left, the teens talked about they were going to order food wise (because that’s all Louis could come up with for conversation. Harry and Liam were fucking zombies and Eleanor was too busy texting somebody).

                “I dunno,” Harry shrugged, “Like, I’m hungry, but not really? I want fries, but they always give you so much…” he trailed off. Suddenly, Liam seemed to have a burst of bravery in him.

                “We could share!” he exclaimed loudly, even Eleanor looked up from her phone and Louis covered his eyes. Liam realized everyone was looking at him, “I mean,” he coughed tightly and looked up at Harry unsurely, “…If you want too? Like, that’d be cool and-”

                “Okay,” Harry said, nodding his head enthusiastically, “I’d like that.”

                Liam grinned widely at that, “Okay-I’ll pay for it, my treat.” Harry bit his lip and hid his face a little. Eleanor looked like she was watching a chick-flick and Louis felt really awkward watching his best friend’s awkward encounter with Harry.

                The waitress came back with their drinks and took their food orders. Louis ordered a sundae, Liam ordered his and Harry’s fries (with a side of mayo), and Eleanor got nothing. When the waitress left, Harry scolded his best friend.

                “Ellie, honestly, you have to eat something,” Louis furrowed his eyebrows at them, paying attention to their conversation.

                “Harry,” she whined, “Homecoming’s in six weeks and I know I put on a couple of pounds over the summer.” Her friend swatted her hand.

                “Nonsense,” Harry said, “You look amazing,” he suddenly grinned at Louis, “doesn’t she, Louis?” Eleanor glared at Harry and looked like she wanted to kill him. Louis froze at the question because, well, growing up with four younger sisters, he knew topics like weight needed to be handled with care with girls.

                “You look fine to me,” he said bluntly, shrugging a little. Eleanor bit her lip and looked really uncomfortable. There was a weird silence that came over the table so Louis took it upon himself to change the topic (because Liam was drinking his coke like a fucking camel and sure as hell didn’t look like he was going to talk any time soon).

                “So,” he spoke up, “how was your summer, Harry?”

                Harry looked around at the table and shrugged sheepishly, “Good. I mean, I went to Florida and well-” he paused and smiled charmingly, “I got tanned and I got fucked so I can’t really complain.”

                Eleanor and Harry giggled.

                Louis’ eyebrows shot up from the statement.

                And Liam choked on his soda.

                Louis had to hit the back of his best friend’s back for a good minute. Harry looked terribly awful at Liam’s pained coughs and how red Liam’s face was as he was trying to catch his breath. Louis glared at Eleanor, who shrugged innocently. God this was all a nightmare, Louis thought.

                “You okay, man?” Louis asked Liam once he stopped coughing. He sat up and nodded feebly, eyes wet.

                “Y-Yeah, um-sorry about that guys,” he said sheepishly. Louis shook his head to himself because really, if anyone should be apologizing it should be Harry.

                “I’m sorry, Liam,” Harry said a second latter, biting his lip. Louis was taken aback but the desperation in his voice. Harry shook his head, “I shouldn’t have-God I feel awful!”

                Liam chuckled a little, “It’s okay, Harry. It just…took me by surprise is all.” He shrugged and harry looked down at the table. It went silent again and Eleanor exchanged looks with Louis.

                “So,” Eleanor spoke up, smiling a little, “Tell us Liam-how’s the wrestling team doing this year?”

                “Oh I’m not on the wrestling team anymore,” Liam stated with a polite smile. Harry frowned at that.

                “Why not?” Liam shrugged.

                “I have to work,” he said plainly, looking right at Harry, “College is coming soon and-I need the money for that. Plus, um-” Liam hesitated and Louis knew why. The guys on the wrestling team cornered Liam one day after word that he was bi came out and they politely (not really) told Liam they didn’t want a ‘faggot’ on their team. Louis took it upon himself to tell the coach this and thanks to the ‘ _no harassment of any kind policy_ ,’ those bastards were kicked off the team. But Liam still quit before the practices started.

                “He’s really busy,” Louis stepped in, patting his friend on the back. He looked up at Harry, “Did you know that Liam teaches boxing to children?”

                Harry all but glowed at that information. He looked over at Liam with surprised eyes and dimples showing, “Really?” Liam nodded sheepishly.

                “Yeah, I mean-it’s not like. My uncle owns a gym and I teach classes there a few nights a week,” he shrugged as if it were no big deal but Harry looked like he was about to die, “Like…I used to be bullied ya know? And I just teach the kids some basics, but tell them to use them only if necessary.”

                “Wow Liam,” Harry said fondly, eyes dreamingly staring at him, “that’s amazing Li.”

                The waitress came then and everyone, sans Eleanor, began to eat. Eleanor winced at the greasy smell over taking her nostrils. Louis welcomed the cold cream that melted on his tongue in spoonfuls.  Harry and Liam shyly took fried from the plate in between them and shared not-so-subtle glances at each other before the other one looked away.

                “Liam,” Eleanor spoke up again after long moments of silence, “did you know that Harry works at the Kitty Clinic?”

                Liam perked up and wiped his lip with his napkin. Harry looked embarrassed at the attention on him, “Oh, what is that?”

                Eleanor laughed a little, “It’s an animal hospital for cats,” she explained, “Harry’s worked there for three years and even has witnessed surgeries and stuff. Cool, uh?”

                “Whoa…” Liam breathed out, “That’s awesome, Harry.” The green eyed boy blushed at that and squirmed a little in his spot.

                “It’s nothing,” he insisted, “I want to be a veterinary when I’m older.”

                “That’s cool,” Louis came in. Harry nodded slowly and flickered his eyes over to Liam.

                “Uh…what do you want go into Liam?”

                “Teaching,” he said simply. Again, Harry went bright eyed at that.

                “Oh, what subject?”

                “English,” he said nonchalantly. Louis scoffed and rubbed his friend’s head roughly.

                “This guy right here is Shakespeare reincarnated,” Louis insisted. Liam shook his head at the complement but Harry looked so thrilled when her heard that.

                “So you write, then?”

                “All the time,” he admitted with a small grin. Harry smiled and nodded.

                “Do you write songs or your band?” Louis and Liam shared a look then burst out laughing.

                “No,” Louis stated, “we do covers of other bands.”

                “Oh,” Eleanor said dryly. Louis almost forgot she was sitting right across from him, “what’s the name of your band again?  _Exocentric Lives_?” She asked seriously, twirling her hair. Louis rolled his eyes.

                “It’s  _Euphoric Vibes_ ,” he said, clearly annoyed. With good reason, he thought. That band was his life and he wasn’t going to let this stuck up bitch trash talk his band, “I’m lead guitar and play a little piano, plus backup vocals. Zayn’s the lead singer and-”

                “What do you do, Liam?” Harry asked excitedly.

                “I play the drums,” he said with a shrug. Harry’s cheeks heated up with embarrassment.

                “Oh yeah that’s right! You’re always carrying around those drumsticks,” he said shaking his head, “I’m so dumb sometimes.”

                “No you’re not,” Liam said quickly. Harry preened at that and coyly glanced down. Liam turned beet red and looked away.

                “So,” Eleanor’s dumb, stupid, pathetic voice came up again. Louis rolled his eyes because he was so done with having to see her face every day. God, this project was going to suck, “You guys play like emo-y stuff, yeah?”

                “Ellie,” Harry drew out under his breath, scolding her. But Liam laughed it off.

                “It’s punk rock mostly,” he explained, “We do a lot of songs from Green Day, Fall Out Boy-those types mainly.” Harry nodded along and fuck Louis thought it was funny and kinda adorable at the same time. Liam could be reading a chapter from an AP Physics book and Harry would be so into it, just because Liam was speaking.

                “That’s cool,” he admits. Liam smiled at him.

                “Hey, you guys should come to a house party we’re playing at next Saturday.”

                Louis went wide eyed ‘cuz fuck no-he did not want Eleanor Calder of all people at this party. They’d been practicing all summer for this show and he was not about to let the Queen Bitch of South-East Michigan come and ruin it for them. Eleanor perked up a little and made a wicked smile.

                “Oh, really?” She said, all too happily. Louis wanted to kick her under the table, “That sounds interesting.”

                Harry looked not entirely sold on the idea, “I dunno…like, what types of people are going to be there?”

                “Scary people,” Louis said seriously in a last stitch effort to prevent this from happening, “Mean, horrible people.”

                Liam chuckled tightly, “Lou’s joking,” he insisted, “but…it’ll probably be people mostly like me-the skater-y people who wear band t-shirts and snapbacks. A couple of them might have piercings and dyed hair but really, not so bad. Might even be a few popular people like you two so…”

                Eleanor has a smirk on her face when she says, “Sounds fun,” she gripped Harry’s forearm, “we’ll be there.” Louis wanted to fall off his skateboard and into a lake so fucking bad.

                “Yeah,” Harry agreed shortly after, slowly smiling widely and nodding, “Where and when is it?” Louis took it upon himself to help his best friend out.

                “Liam will text you,” he said. Liam eyed Louis from the corner of his eye. Harry turned shy again and looked down at the table.

                “Well, um…” he said softly, “I don’t have Liam’s number…”

                “Ah, that’s right,” Louis exclaimed, “Liam? Care to change that?” He slid a pen over Liam. Eleanor eyed Louis as if her were mad but Louis nodded at her, asking silently to trust him. Liam glanced at the pen before taking it slowly. He could have pulled out his cell phone, but Eleanor said Harry was looking for his grand romantic gesture and so be it Louis was going to make sure Liam was the one giving it to him.

                “Um,” Liam drew out and timidly looked up at Harry, “Can I…see your hand?” Harry flushed and nodded slowly as his hand reached out to Liam. Liam seemed to melt a little when he held Harry’s soft, and a tiny bit sweaty hand.  Louis smirked at Eleanor, who looked impressed somewhat, as Liam wrote out his number on Harry’s skin. Liam accidently pressed the pen too hard and Harry gasped slightly at the pain.

                “Sorry,” Liam mumbled quickly and moved away. Harry frowned when his hand was let go, but shook his head.

                “Its fine,” he insisted, voice shaky, “I-I’ll, um-text you from my phone so that you’ll have y number, too.” He quickly looked down at his hand bit back a smile as he brought it down to his side. Louis winked at Eleanor, boastingly.

                “So, Liam and I need to get going,” Louis announced, “We have band practice with Zayn.” Eleanor nodded.

                “We should get going too,” she said, knowing Harry was turning redder and redder by the second. She knew Harry was dying to talk to her about Liam and she wanted to hear everything he had to say about it.

                They all got up and walked over to the register with their receipts to pay for their snacks. Liam insisted that he pay, which only made Harry turn more into giggly, blushing mess. Louis and Liam stood in line a few feet ahead of Harry and Eleanor. Harry looked like he was about to burst he was so happy. He kept pointing at the black row of inked numbers on his palm and Eleanor nodded knowingly. Harry was so elated and Eleanor couldn’t be happier for him.

                “Oh Ellie,” Harry suddenly spoke up, “I can’t go dress shopping with you on Sunday.”

                Eleanor’s face morphed into horror, “What?!” She screeched, causing Louis and Liam to turn around and eye them.

                “Sorry hun,” Harry said somberly, “My grandma’s coming over that day,” he grinned suddenly, “But maybe Louis could go with you!”

                “What?!” Louis and Eleanor roared in disgust. Eleanor had fire in her eyes as she stared Louis down. He sneered at her in return.

                “Yeah,” Harry tried to reason, “Think about it El-shopping is one of your hobbies and that’s a requirement for the Senior project.”

                 _Damn, the kid was right_ , Eleanor thought. Tennis season didn’t start back up for months and until then…there wasn’t much more for Louis to do. She glanced over to Louis, who was practically eating his lip ring.

                “What do you think?” she dared asked him. Louis rolled his eyes.

                “Jesus, fuck-fine!” he cried out. Eleanor flinched and rolled her eyes. Louis Tomlinson was a fucking child. He fished out his phone and handed it over to her, “type in your number and text me the details.” Eleanor sighed loudly and gave her phone to Louis and took his cell.

                And Eleanor Calder never thought before that she would ever be putting her number in Louis Tomlinson’s phone.

                Senior year was shit so far.

~~~

                “Senior year is wonderful so far!” Harry sighed dreamily as he pushed through the front door of his house. Eleanor rolled her eyes as she followed behind him.

                “We get it Harry,” she groaned. Harry talked nonstop the whole car ride. He gushed about Liam and how it felt touching Liam’s hand and how cute he looked in his snapback and how their fingers brushed against each other’s as they picked out French fries and fuck-Eleanor was beyond annoyed from hearing it over and over again.

                Harry looked down at his hand, “He fucking wrote out his number on my hand!” He squealed and plopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling with a dopey expression, “I swear-I thought I was going to die!”

                “Yeah,” Eleanor had to agree, smiling a little, “that was adorable.”

                “His hand was sweaty,” he said amazed. He glared at his hand, “I have his sweat on my hand! Oh my God-I have Liam’s bodily fluids on my hand!”

                Eleanor winced, “Okay, did you think about that before you said it out loud?” Harry ignored her and smiled at the ten-digit number on his hand.

                “Harry?” Anne Styles called out to her son from another room, most likely the kitchen, “are you home dear?”

                “Mom!” Harry yelled out to her, happy and smiling like a fool, “I have the phone number of the man I’m going to marry on my hand!” Eleanor chuckled fondly and shook her head. Has hard as she tried, it was ridiculously impossible to get annoyed with Harry for too long. He was so gosh darn adorable.

                “That’s nice, sweetie,” Anne yelled back dryly, as if Harry said something similar to that every day (which knowing Harry, Eleanor assumed he probably  _did_  say something like that every day). Harry looked over to Eleanor and smiled brightly.

                “And you missy have a date with Louis Tomlinson on Sunday,” he nudged her side and Eleanor felt her stomach twist.

                “Ugh, don’t remind me,” she droned. The next second she slapped Harry’s upper arm, “And it’s not a date! It’s just for this stupid project.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “Sure, whatever,” he nestled his head against Eleanor’s and the two stayed like that for a while. This is what Harry had always been to Eleanor-her own personal teddy bear at times. With her father working non-stop and her mother traveling a lot for her job, no one was ever really around while she was growing up. Then Harry came along and he was ultra-affectionate because he lived with two women. She was protective over him and felt like she needed to take care of him.

                “Did I tell you how Liam’s pinky touched my pinky when we both reached for a fry?” Harry asked her, voice quiet but excited. She giggled. But truth was, she was very happy for Harry that he found someone good for him.

                Even if Mr. Right was best friends with the personified Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND GIVE ME KUDOS!***   
> Will update soon!   
> Take care ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for the Kudos and for reading CFY in general! I hope you like it so far!   
> Here's chapter four! Please read and enjoy!   
> WARNING! Minor hetero sexy times... ;)

Louis felt out of place-like, really out of place.

He had heard of “dress shopping” but never had gone before.

And sitting in a dressing room waiting for Eleanor to come out the changing stall and expects him to give his honest opinion on the forty-eight dress that she had tried on and not being able to tell the difference between lavender and lilac, Louis fucking never wanted to go dress shopping ever again.

“For fuck’s sake,” Louis sighed loudly, making sure Eleanor could hear him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a mother ushering her daughter away while covering her eyes. Louis didn’t care though-he was tired and hungry and had been there for three hours, “Just pick a dress already!”

“Jesus!” Eleanor groaned from the other side of the door, “this fucking project is going to kill me!” she admitted in anguish. Louis jolted back when he heard the jiggle of the door knob and Eleanor was suddenly out the room in a new dress. She all but stomped over the pedestal and eyed herself in the three mirrors. It was a navy blue dress that hit above the knee and was corseted. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Eleanor ran her hand along the bodice of dress, which was embellished with silvery bling in swirls. The skirt fanned out and was flow-y and airy. But Eleanor still frowned at herself in the mirror.

“What do we think?” a sales consultant, Debbie, came up behind her. There was false care in her voice, Eleanor knew this. She just looked at the teenager and saw commission in her eyes and nothing more. Eleanor was used to that though, how people used her when they needed to and threw her away without a single thought.

“I dunno,” she said heavily. Looking at the mirror, Eleanor saw Debbie drop her head at that. She knows she tried on nearly all the dresses the high end store had and nothing felt right. The navy dress she had on-she liked it, yes, but she wasn’t sure if was enough. It was so simple compared to other dresses she had tried on.

“I like it,” a blunt, male voice spoke up from the corner of the room. Eleanor looked over and realized that she forgot a few seconds that Louis was even there. But he was there, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his lips. His red tipped fringe covered his eyes for the most part but Eleanor could still see the way his baby blue eyes were looking at her. It was softer, gentler-not harsh and distasteful looks that Eleanor was used to him giving her.

It made her feel weird. Like…things bubbling away inside her stomach weird.

“I’ll let you and your boyfriend talk things over,” Debbie said with a smile, already backing away. Eleanor’s eyes went wide and she turned around quickly.

“Oh-we’re not-”

“Thanks Debbie,” Louis chirped up. Eleanor felt a hand on her waist and-

Fuck no-Louis Tomlinson hand his grimy, callas-y hands right above her bum. Eleanor was seething.

The little prick.

“Just wanna make sure my baby looks beautiful for the dance,” Louis slyly continued. Eleanor glared down at him, but Louis was grinning sickly up at her, “I mean, I know that’s  _nearly_  impossible because my girl is already the most beautiful girl in the world.”

If Eleanor Calder wasn’t a classy young woman, she would have kicked Louis Tomlinson in the balls, right then and there. And then he wouldn’t be able to have any more of his tainted spawn ever. Eleanor actually pondered that option for a spilt second-she would be doing the world a public service if she prevented feature Louis Tomlinsons from existing…

Debbie melted a little, “Aw, you two are just so gosh darn adorable.” Eleanor felt like she was going mad.

“But we’re not-”

“Thanks Debbie,” Louis sighed, fake beaming beside Eleanor and lightly patted her side. Again, Eleanor thought it wouldn’t be such a horrible thing if she kicked Louis in the balls, “We’ll call you back in when we made a decision.” The sales consultant left with a huge smile on her face.

“Tomlinson,” Eleanor said lowly. She glanced over at the boy who was smirking at her, “Get your disgusting hand off of me!” she seethed. Louis faked whined.

“Aw, but I thought we were having fun, baby,” he winked at her and-God, screw Louis Tomlinson and his weird habit of winking at people all the time. Seriously, Eleanor hated it.

“I swear to God, Lewis-”

“ _Louis_ ,” the boy interjected smugly, “like the French say it.”

“If you don’t get your hand off me now,” Eleanor sternly said, voice low, “I will break every bone in your hand.”

Louis laughed at that and patted her side again, “I’d like to see you try,” he said lowly. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Louis finally got his hand off of her and backed away.

“Thank you,” Eleanor spat at him and turned back around to study herself in the dress. Her eyes roamed over each stitch. She turned to the side and looked at her silhouette with a slight frown drawn on her lips. She just wasn’t sure and normally Harry helped her make fashion decision but instead she was stuck with some punk asshole. What a crazy world.

“I wasn’t lying,” Louis said bluntly. Eleanor turned to look at him.

“Lying about what?” she asked, her hands fidgeted with her dress. Louis shrugged.

“I like this dress the best.”

Eleanor eyed him suspiciously, “Really?” Louis scanned his eyes over her and bit the tip of his tongue that was peeking out of his lips. He nodded again, and Eleanor didn’t entirely believe him, “why?”

“It’s different,” he stated simply, “Like, everyone else will probably wear big, puffy dresses and you’re going in a different route. This is simply and not so-” he made a face and his hand flew around, “frilly.”

Eleanor still frowned at herself in the mirror, “I’m still not sure…” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Look,” he said frankly, “If you want to grab people’s attention and look like the head bitch at our school, then wear this dress. It makes you look…older, I guess. Everyone will look interior to you.”

Eleanor smiled happily at that and spun around in her dress, “Really?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” he insisted. He groaned loudly, “Now just get the fucking dress! I’ve been here for three hours with you and I’m starving and I just wanna go home!” he whined.

Eleanor scoffed but the more she looked at herself in the mirror, the more the dark colored dress grew on her. She did look more mature and that’s what she was going for. She stood up straight and smoothed out the skirt of her dress with a tiny smile on her face.

Later, Debbie handed Eleanor her dress over the registration counter in long plastic bag that covered the dress. Eleanor put her father’s credit card away in her purse and gladly took her newly purchased, navy dress in her arms.

“Thanks Debbie, for everything,” Eleanor said sincerely. She had been told (mainly by Harry), that she’s absolutely horrible going shopping with because so picky and indecisive.

Debbie plastered on a fake smile, “No problem Eleanor. We expect you back here for prom season!” Eleanor nodded tightly with a strained smile. Just then, as luck would have it, Louis came up and put an arm around her.

“Thanks Debs,” Louis chirped up, making the sales consultant giggle. Eleanor scowled and refused to laugh-none of this was funny to her.

“Take care you two! And I hope you have a beautiful homecoming!” Eleanor flinched at the idea of her and Louis Tomlinson going to Homecoming together. It made her want to laugh and cry and throw up all over her new dress all at the same time.

Louis clicked his tongue, “I dunno-looks like I’m gonna have to fight off all the boys from getting their hands on my baby.”

Debbie laughed again, high pitched and tickled pink.

Eleanor growled lowly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Eleanor whispered-yelled at the punk once they were out of the store and in the parking lot. Louis shrugged his shoulders and a cocky smile came over his lips.

“Lots of things,” he said coyly, “My old teachers used to say I had A.D.D. and my left arm has never been the same since I broke it-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Eleanor seethed, and hit Louis’ side with her purse. The punk cried out.

“The fuck, Calder?!” He hissed, rubbing his arm with a scowl drawn on his lips, “Fuck, are you like PMS-ing or something? Jesus.”

Eleanor gasped and quickened her steps to get away from the punk bastard, “Okay, that’s it! I can’t do this stupid project with you!” She stomped her way to her car and heard Louis sigh heavily behind her.

“Calder-!”

“No!” Eleanor shouted back at him. She turned around and glared at Louis, “You are such an asshole Louis Tomlinson! And I’ll be damned if I let you fucking blame on feelings on my biology, you prick! I’ve been insulted by you enough and-and screw you-I don’t ever want to see you again!” She heaved and spun around to find her car.

The girl slammed the driver car door once she was in the driver’s seat of her posh car. Eleanor grunted as she forced the plastic-y bag in between the two front seats and pushed her dress onto the bag seat. She was so  _angry._  Louis Tomlinson was a fucking bastard and she hated every ounce of him. Her blood boiled and she just-she needed someone to calm her down enough so she could drive home.

Eleanor was texting Harry feverishly, practically bounding each button on her screen and made sure to add a ton of swear words and exclamation marks when she heard a knock on her passenger window. Eleanor jerked at the sound, the instantly grimaced at the sight of Louis Tomlinson there.

“Eleanor, we need to talk!” He said loudly, and Eleanor heard him clearly despite the window between them. She looked away and turned on her radio where some pop 40 song down by some overrated woman talking about love or whatnot was singing. She hoped Louis would take a hint and just leave her the fuck alone, but of course he didn’t. The punk started pounding on the window again.

“Eleanor!” the boy groaned as Eleanor simply ignored him and turned up her radio, “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

“Then I’ll run you over!” Eleanor yelled back plainly, her fingers still typing a heated text message to Harry about how stupid Louis fucking Tomlinson was.

“Then you’ll go to jail, sweet cheeks!”

Eleanor froze at that, because of course the scumbag was right. She looked over and Louis was beaming at her with his smug little smile and knowing look in his deep blue eyes. The bastard. Eleanor rolled her eyes and unlocked her car door and turned the music off.

“Ooo,” Louis breathed out obnoxiously as his slid in the passenger seat. Eleanor watched him from the corner of her eyes as the punk boy wiggled in the seat and rolled her eyes, “Nice ride, toots. Is this Italian leather?”

Eleanor scoffed at that, “As if it would be anything else,” she flipped her hair off her shoulder and turned to face Louis, “Now what is it? I wanna go home and enjoy what little weekend I have left by not seeing your face.”

“Touchy,” Louis mocked her and shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and looked up, “Sorry if I said something that upset you.”

Eleanor surprised by the quick apology. It was brash and defensive, but still an apology. So she nodded feebly.

“It’s alright,” she said lowly. “I just-I don’t like it when people say bad things about being a girl. I just don’t.”

Louis frowned at her, perhaps wondering why Eleanor sounded vulnerable. She seriously didn’t want to talk to Louis about why and really hoped he wouldn’t ask her anything. Fortunately, the punk nodded slowly and looked at his skater shoes.

“I’ve got four sisters,” he explained, “I’m used to female hormones and I joke about that stuff with them and I-” he shrugged, “They know me and know I’m joking about that stuff. But you’re clearly not okay with it so, like, I won’t bring up that stuff again.”

“Good,” Eleanor huffed out, because she sure as hell wasn’t going to thank Louis Tomlinson of all people. Louis nodded tightly.

“Good,” he repeated and nibbled on his lip ring. He adjusted the snapback on his head, “We have to work together for this project. That’s sucks ‘cuz I hate you and you hate me-”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Eleanor mumbled sarcastically. Louis let out a long sigh.

“But-we need this shitty project in order to graduate so I’m just going to have to put up with you,” Eleanor whipped her head up and glared at the punk boy.

“Well I’m just going to have to deal with you!” she replied childishly. Louis eyed her with fire in his eyes.

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Eleanor repeated and folded her arms in her chest, “Now is there anything else you need to say or can I finally go home and pretend you don’t exist?”

Louis seemed all too amused by that, “I dunno,” he shrugged, “just figured I’d hang out here for a bit, yeah?”

“Fuck, no,” Eleanor said bluntly. Louis pouted and-it looked so childish and ridiculous and mockingly dumb but…a weird little thing inside her thought it was kinda adorable.

Okay, she needed to go home like soon.

“Just one thing,” Louis said, bringing Eleanor out of her thoughts, “Li’s sorta freaking out ‘cuz Harry hasn’t texted him yet.”

Eleanor smiled softly at that, “Harry thought it’d be a good idea to keep Liam on his toes? And like make him sweat a little before Harry texted him…” Louis shook his head sternly.

“That doesn’t work on Liam,” he told her, “he’s a pretty straight forward type of guy and he thinks Harry doesn’t want to talk to him and isn’t interested.”

Eleanor gave a tight nod, “I’ll tell Harry to text him.”

“Good,” Louis grunted out, “Maybe Li will stop texting me every hour to tell me Harry hadn’t contacted him.” Louis opened his door and got out of the car. He loomed over the door and grinned down at Eleanor, “See ya later, sweet cheeks.”

“Wait!” Eleanor called out for him before he slammed the car door. Louis opened the door wider and peaked his head into the car with a questioning look on his face. Eleanor suddenly felt shy, “…Why did you say we were together in there?”

A grinned unfolded on the punk’s face, “Because I knew it would annoy the shit outta ya.”

Louis shrugged and slammed the car door. Eleanor watched the boy walk deeper in the parking lot and the whole time, she regretted not running him over when she had the chance.

~~~

_‘Do you wanna see my pussy????’_

Liam James Payne did not use his cell phone as much as normal teenagers did. Mainly because he texted horribly awful. Louis compared it to trying to text with a drunk toddler so yeah, he wasn’t used to texting all that much.

So when he was sitting at the desk in his room on Sunday night doing last minute homework and his phone went off, Liam was surprised because usually people just called him. He looked up from his homework and eyed his phone on top of a stack of old CDs on his desk. When he reached out for it, he noticed the text was from a number he didn’t have in his phone. He opened the text without much thought and-

_‘Do you wanna see my pussy????’_

The fuck? Liam frowned and felt his blood rushing in his veins and a guilt twisting in his stomach because he’d heard about this sort of thing.  _Sexting._  He shivered at the word, and never thought he’d be in this situation. But some chick managed to get his number and was offering him pictures of her privates and-people went to  _jail_  for this sort of thing. That scared the shit out of Liam to say the least.

He scanned over the message several times over the course of a few minutes. He thought perhaps Louis was playing a trick on him but then again-Louis wouldn’t do that to him. Or would he…?

Liam’s phone trilled again and a new message bubble popped up from the same unknown number.

_‘Well do ya? ;)’_

Liam’s heart quickened because no-he didn’t want some random girl sending him pictures of her private bits. He still was shocked that this was all happening but the words were staring up at him. He had to react fast and so he tapped on the screen of his phone and started typing whatever came to his completely shot mind.

_‘Hey, um. I dunno who ur but umm, like. I’m sure u have a lovely-thigny but I don’t think-I don’t want um a photo of ur-’_

His phone dinged again and a new message popped up before Liam could finish his message.

_‘I’ll send it to you anyway!!!’_

Liam’s eyes grew wide at that and he quickly erased his previous message.

_‘NOO! NO DOT’N PLZZ!’_

But another ding went off and Liam shut his eyes.

“No, no!” he mumbled to himself. Liam might have been a punk but it was mostly an act. He was a good guy, and things like this shouldn’t happen to good guys. He peeped his eyes open a little and-

“Harry?” he whispered to himself, staring down a picture of Harry nuzzling with a cat. He shook his head because, “A cat? A- _oh_ ,” he said to himself when he understood. He then snickered at the whole situation. After bugging Louis about why Harry hadn’t texted him all weekend, he kinda forgot he gave the cute guy his number. He shook his head and typed out a response.

_‘Haha, so it’s u Harry?’_  He didn’t have to wait long for a reply to come.

_‘The one and only!_ _J And the cat in picture is named Walter. He’s a Bengal cat-you can tell by this light brown coat with black stripes n spots and bright colored eyes. He’s been a Styles for 6 yrs._ _J’_

Liam looked over the picture. Harry had his eyes closed (a real shame, because Harry had gorgeous eyes), and was holding the cat against his face. The cat looked absolutely miserable but Harry…he looked so content and happy and in his peaceful little world. Liam couldn’t help but smirk softly at the sight of him.

_‘Phew! I thought u wer like a girl trying 2 send me a pix of her…u no.’_  Liam texted back lamely. He leaned back in his desk chair and waited for Harry to respond. He was normally not one to be glued to his phone like his other friends but he can’t help to wait for Harry on baited breath, like he had been for a while now.

Liam’s phone went off two minutes later.

_‘Dude, I’m a guy? And I’m gay??? I don’t have pix of girly bits and I don’t want any ;)’_

Liam barked out a laugh and shook his head as another text popped up from Harry.

_‘I just wanted to do something that would be funny, ya? Don’t want you 2 4get about me..’_

Liam’s heart pitter-pattered in his chest. It was the first time that he actually realized he was talking to Harry and he freaked him out a little. Harry was like, this larger than life kind of guy and Liam would say he was sorta shy and nothing like Harry. Harry deserved to be put on a pedestal and have everyone’s eyes on him and Liam wasn’t one for being in the limelight all that much.

Liam nibbled on his lip and began to type a new text to Harry.

_‘Don’t worry-I caould nevr 4get abuot u.’_

Harry doesn’t text him again that night and that made Liam a little sad. Maybe he was a bit too forward? But then again, Harry was texting him about girl parts and-Liam didn’t know! It was all so confusing to him.

Liam saved Harry’s number in his phone and used the picture of him and his cat as the picture ID.

~~~

“He said ‘I could never forget about you!’” Harry gushed and was practically bouncing in Eleanor’s passenger seat. The girl rolled her eyes and turned her car left on a corner.

“Yes Harry,” she said monotone, “you’ve been telling me this all week.”

Harry squealed, “But that was so sweet! Like, no guy has ever said something so sweet to me before!”

“I know Harry,” Eleanor couldn’t help but smile, “I’m happy this is all happening to you.” Harry beamed at that and looked down at his lap.

“I’m nervous,” he mumbled.

“That’s okay to feel jittery,” Eleanor said. She glanced down at her GPS and noticed that they were about five minutes away from this house party that Louis and his band (whatever the fuck their name was) were playing at. She reached over and patted Harry on his thigh lightly, “But there’s really no reason for you to be nervous. Liam’s totally into you.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, not sounding too convinced, “Do you think I should have gone with The Ramones t-shirt instead?”

Eleanor laughed at that, “Oh, Harry. The Ramones were never ever as popular as the Rolling Stones,” she told him. After being invited to a punk party, Eleanor and Harry had to google what punk-ish people looked like. Harry and her went to the local thrift shop to find something to wear for the party. Harry was happy to find loads of old faded band t-shirts and picked a three of them along with a couple of headscarf’s (all of which Anne Styles promptly threw in the washing machine when he got home).

Eleanor had a difficult time at the store. Vintage-y clothes were Harry’s thing and she couldn’t get over the fact that the clothes in the thrift store were old and wore by other people before. So she took it upon herself to go to some shops. She picked out a new bright blue sleeveless top. From her closet at home Eleanor found a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and black heels with some chunky bracelets and she slightly curled her hair.

“You’re right,” Harry sighed and looked down at his outfit. He had on a black Rolling Stones t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans Eleanor had doctored up by sewing on leather patches on the knee caps (which Harry loved). He threw on a red plaid –shirt and a pair of even older sneakers and styled his messy curls and bam! Harry looked like a punk version of Apollo. But he still doubted himself, “Are you sure I look good? I want Liam to drop to my feet when he sees me.”

Eleanor laughed at that, “Oh trust me Har-Liam will be all over you. Once he sees you, he’ll think you’re his punk little angel sent down from Heaven to shag-”

“Hey!” Harry scoffed.

“—And live happily ever after.” Eleanor mused. Harry rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat as Eleanor turned on the street where the party was being held at.

“That sounds beautiful,” Harry drawled out, but Eleanor saw a little blush on his cheeks.

“Like a fairy tale,” she replied faux dreamily.

They both heard the party before they actually saw the house. Hard rock music was blaring out of a house farther up the road. This was in a rural part of Southeast Michigan where the houses were farer apart and farms could easily be found. It was about an hour drive from where Eleanor and Harry lived, but Eleanor could see why someone would throw a party there. As the got closer the house, the music became louder and Eleanor grimaced when she realized she had to park her car on the grass. Louis texted her and said the park around the back of the house and so, she turned onto the grassy ground and her beautiful, expensive car bounced around as she drove to the back of the house.

“Shit, Els,” Harry breathed out as he looked out the window, “there’s gotta be at least forty cars here!” Eleanor grimaced. She had no idea how rowdy and weird these party goers were going to be but…Harry had been looking forward to this all week. He wouldn’t stop talking about it and was dying to see Liam again. So even though she wasn’t too thrilled to go to this party, she was going to be there for her best friend.

Eleanor plastered on a wide smile, “The more the merrier!” She beamed and turned off her car once she found a spot to part. She turned to Harry and took his hand hers and gave it a big squeeze, “Now, let’s go find that boy of yours, yeah?”

Harry laughed at that and the two got out of the car. Eleanor swore she could feel the Earth thumping under her feet from the bass of whatever song was playing inside the plain looking house. She could seem alcohol and sweat mixed in the cool evening breeze. Some other party goers were walking into the house in front of Harry and Eleanor and they opening gawked at them because one dude had a purple Mohawk thingy on his head and the girl he was with had dozens of piercings all over face.

This night was going to be interesting.

“CALDER! STYLES!!” Eleanor laughed because even in a house where the walls were vibrating so loud from the music, Niall Horan’s voice was somehow still louder. Harry and Eleanor awkwardly stood by the back door of the kitchen and watched the hordes of teens mingled about them as Niall made his way through the crowd to them.

“Hey Niall,” Eleanor engulfed the blonde in a tight hug because he was the only face she recognized other than Harry’s. She pulled back and noticed Niall had a plastic red cup in his hand and he vaguely smelled like beer. It wasn’t even nine o’clock yet, “I didn’t know you’d be here!” she yelled over the noise.

Niall nodded and waved a hand around them, “My cousin’s throwing this party,” he said loudly. Eleanor looked around again and saw a bunch of weird looking teens look at her. Not one of them had normal clothes on or normal hair colors either. She saw a sea of black clothing (well, at least her and Harry had that right), and most of them purple hair or blue hair. It was definitely outside of what she was used to.

“Where’s Liam?” Harry shouted excitedly. Niall laughed and patted him on the back.

“He and the band are getting ready for their set,” Niall told them, “They’re playing on a stage we set up in the next room over in about ten minutes. That gives you guys plenty of time for me to get you two some beers!”

Eleanor hesitated, “Oh no-I don’t want-”

“Beers for everyone, yeah?!” Niall yelled and the room of bazaar teens erupted in cheers. Niall trotted off through the swarm of people to the fridge. Harry was getting jittery beside her, so Eleanor rubbed his shoulder.

“Relax Har,” she said surely, “Liam’s gonna be so happy to see you!”

Harry nodded tightly, “I, um. I just keep thinking about how he’s gonna look while he’s up there on stage drumming,” he flickered his gaze at her and swallowed thickly, “Like, Liam’s already so hot to begin with but he’s probably gonna look even more hot while he’s drumming…” Harry’s eyes went wild at that and Eleanor did not want to know whatever the Hell Harry was seeing behind his crazed eyes.

“Okay, you need a cold drink,” Eleanor said plainly. She looked at him more closely then added, “Or maybe a cold shower instead.” Harry scoffed and lightly pushed his friend on the shoulders.

“Alright-y,” Niall came up to his friends again and handed off the beers to them, “There’s spiked punch in the next room, but make sure no one takes your drinks, okay?” Eleanor and Harry nodded, because they weren’t stupid. They’d gone to parties before and knew better then to leave your drink unattended with psychos out there. Niall smiled bright, “Good. You guys have a good time and I’ll catch y’all later!” He was grinning as he walked through the crowd.

“C’mon,” Eleanor said, than took a sip of her beer. She tugged on Harry’s hand, “let’s go make that boy of yours drool at the sight of you!” Harry barked out a laugh and followed his friend through the sea of people.

~~~

Harry must have had magnetic eyes that always seemed to find Liam Payne.

The room was full of eager, buzzed teens that looked like they all hopped out of a Hop Topic catalog. But even through the throng of dark ripped up clothing, bright hair colors and way too many piercings, Harry’s eyes found Liam Payne so easily, as if the world was presenting him on a silver platter.

Which could make sense because Liam Payne looked absolutely delicious that night. He was just wearing a white tank top and a light wash jeans with a pair of light brown ankle, lace up boots. He had a bandanna tight around his forehead and Harry thought about Liam tying his hands with that red bandanna and let Liam have his way with him…

Harry licked his lips and took a much needed sip of beer.

“Hello gents and gent-etts!” Zayn spoke into the mic. The crowd went wild as Liam sat behind his drums and Louis finished tuning up his electric guitar. Harry was in awe over the fact that they all looked like an actual band. They looked like Oasis or Green Day and Harry was all for it.

“We’re  _Euphoric Vibes_  and we’re gonna play some songs for you guys! Does that sound good?”

The room went wild with cheers-even Harry was hooting and hollering. Eleanor stood beside him with her arms folded and rolling her eyes at him.

The band started playing their first song-something heavy on the guitar (Louis was an excellent player), and then Liam chimed in with a series of drum rolls. Zayn started singing the song that Harry had no idea what it was, but he still found himself swaying a little to the song. It was rather catchy, he had to admit. The crowd was singing along and some were jumping up and down and dancing.

Zayn had an amazing voice and Louis was great at playing the guitar, but, at least to Harry, Liam was the real show stopper. He seemed like a natural up there on the stage-so focus and not missing a single beat. He and Louis would banter a bit on stage every once in a while where Louis would walk over to Liam, say something to him, and Liam would laugh so bright and happily. His muscles looked massive as he pounded on those drums and Harry constantly had to drink his beer because his throat kept going dry.

When his beer ran out after the band’s second song, Harry went over to a table that had a mystery concoction of mixed alcohol in a punch bowl. While he was filling up a cup, he looked back on stage and caught Liam staring at him. He froze there for a moment before shyly waving at him. Liam smirked crookedly before shooting a wink in his direction.

Fuck. Liam looked so cocky and fuck it was so hot. Harry took a huge sip of the ‘punch’ and instantly grimaced at the burning feeling in his mouth. Be shook his head and swallowed with a sour look on his face but he felt it in his veins and he just felt so happier and looser and relaxed. He felt the music in his soul as he made his way through the group with a drink for himself and Eleanor.

Six songs and three more alcohol-y drinks later, Harry was a yelling nonsensical mumbles along with the music and was jumping up and down. He felt alive and free and careless-like every teenager should feel. He blushed like a little girl every time he found Liam looking at him and fuck-Liam looked like a God banging on those drums. Harry wanted to do so, so many things to that boy.

“Thank you everyone! We’ve been  _Euphoric Vibes_!” Zayn yelled into the mic and really-Harry had thought they were wonderful and considered being a groupie for the band. Harry watched with clouded mind as Louis shoved Zayn out of the way and yelled into the mic.

“Now fuck off you losers!” he said as enduringly as he could. Oddly enough, the room billowed with cheers, laughter and friendly banters.

Someone turned on a stereo and music was thumping through the speakers. People began to move out and the band was tearing down their stuff.

“Come on,” Eleanor said, “Let’s go up there and say hi to Li- _yum_!” The two giggled, both feeling extra bubbly and buzzed from alcohol. Harry might have skipped a little as they made their way to the stage and everyone looked at him bizarrely but they didn’t understand! Liam Payne was the hottest, most amazing person God had ever made so screw them! Harry was gonna get inside Liam’s pants that night-not any of them!

Except…when Eleanor and Harry approached the stage, Liam was talking to a couple of girls. Which, Harry didn’t like-not one bit! They were pretty and Goth-y and had decent sized boobs and they were all over his man and that was just not right! Harry had a death glare aimed right at Liam, so he didn’t notice it when Louis looked up from his guitar case and saw what was going on.

“Hey Harry!” Louis called out to him, making sure to extra loud so a certain somebody would notice.

And Liam Payne’s head popped up so quickly that the two girls he was with looked not too pleased. Liam looked around until he found Harry and-and the biggest smile unfolded from his lips.

And damn, that made Harry all tingly inside.

“Great show guys,” Harry said to the band. Zayn nodded.

“Thanks Harry,” he said sincerely with a smile, “Now if you excuse me-I see my Senior Project partner and I should do talk to him.”

“Who’s your partner?” Eleanor asked curiously.

“Jonnie Edwards,” he replied with a shrug. Louis scoffed and lightly shoved his friend.

“Zaynie boy here is more interested in Jonnie’s little sister-who’s also here,” he informed the group with a coy smirk. Zayn hid his face.

“Shut up Louis!”

“Wait…” Eleanor breathed out, “is it Perrie Edwards? The sophomore on the varsity cheer team?”

“That’s the one!” Louis taunted lightly.

“Fuck you all!” Zayn cried out but there was care in his voice. He walked away and Louis began to make loud kissy sounds to which Zayn ever so kindly extended his arm out behind him and flicked him off without looking at Louis.

“Can’t believe Zaynie boy has the hots for a sophomore!” Louis shook his head. He then noticed the red cups Eleanor and Harry were holding, “what the hell is in the punch anyway? Niall talked my ear off about it before we went on.”

“Yeah,” Liam said, suddenly coming up beside Harry. Harry looked over to Eleanor and both looked like they were screaming without opening their mouths. “Niall said there’s like ten different types of alcohol in there, mixed with some orange juice.”

Louis grinned madly at that, “Sounds delicious!” he said, “I’ll have to get a cup or two of that stuff and try to find the girl with the green hair who was checking me out earlier.”

Louis trotted off and Harry turned his attention to Liam. God he smelled of sweat and musk and oh Harry wanted to lick the perspiration off his toned arms. Harry was a flirty drunk and being around Liam Payne in this kind of state was dangerous, but Harry loved it. He wanted Liam so bad, anyway Liam would take him-just as long as he got to lick the sweat off of Liam’s arms. He really wanted to do that.

“So,” Liam said, then coughed tightly, “How, um-did you like our set, Harry?”

Harry nodded, perhaps too enthusiastically, “You guys were a-amazing-even better then these guys!” He said dopily, pointing at his shirt. Liam glanced down, scoffed and shook his head.

“I don’t think we were better than the Stones,” he said. He fondly looked over at Harry, eyes warm and soft and lips curled in a dreamy smile, “But thank you.”

“You, in particular, were incredible,” Harry tacked on with his slurred salutary voice. Normally, he was a scrambled mess around Liam Payne but thanks to the booze in his system, he felt confident. He placed a hand on Liam’s upper pecs and gave a slight, comforting squeeze. The muscle felt strong under his hand and it made Harry weak in the knees. Liam gulped thickly and looked panicked for a second and Harry thought he should back off a little but Liam leaned into Harry a little bit and smiled brightly.

“Yeah?” he asked softly, a grin billowed from his lips. Harry nodded tightly, forcing himself not the pounce the poor punk boy just yet. He reached up and adjusted Liam’s bandana that had gone lopsided.

“Yeah,” Harry mimicked. Liam smiled happily down at him and it was so much for his buzzed mind to handle. The fact that Liam fucking Payne was looking all dopily at him-he couldn’t believe it. On a brave whim, he suggested, “Let’s dance!”

Liam’s face fell as he looked around the room, “H-Here?” he stuttered. Harry nodded with a huge smile on his face before he looked at Liam more closely and began to frown.

“I mean…unless you don’t want to…” Harry couldn’t think straight because the alcohol was doing things to his head. Liam quickly shook his head.

“It’s that, like I want to okay? It’s just…” he shrunk a little an looked around the room, “there’s a lot of people here.”

Harry felt a ping twist in his chest. He felt so stupid-thinking that Mr. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous aka Liam Payne would actually like him. Harry bit his lip extra hard and began to walk away before his hazy mind could stop him. Maybe Liam was calling after him, or maybe it was all in his head but either way, Harry couldn’t be around him. He needed booze-lots and lots of booze and perhaps a tall muscular man to take his mind off his slowly shattering heart.

The rest of the night was a blur. Harry lost Eleanor somewhere between his second beer and his fourth cup of that toxic punch that seemed more bearable the more he drank of it. He became more chatty and loud and Liam’s face was slowly fading away into nothingness. He danced with some guy (Nate? Maybe Nick?) who was too tall and too skinny and he smelled like baby powder and cigarettes but he was there so Harry let him touch his body. He rolled against the guy to some depressing punk rock song and felt his breath on the back of his neck. He didn’t think of Liam one bit or how much he missed him-not at all.

Harry remembered stumbling into a small half bath late into the night. He remembered puking into the toilet and cursing everything from booze to love. He remembered a hand on his back that rubbed ever so gently has he kept emptying his stomach. He remembered a soft voice telling him he was going to be okay and Harry wanted to fight that because it wasn’t going to be okay. Liam Payne rejected him, wanted nothing to do with him and that was not okay. Harry though, sleepy and groggy, leaned back against the person with the soft voice-mind teetering on consciousness and darkness.

Liam sighed and wiped off Harry’s mouth. He looked in the cabinet and got some pain meds and a glass of water. He opened Harry’s mouth and the limp boy swallowed it. Liam lifted Harry up in his arms and carried him out into the hall and up the stairs like a bride. Liam found a spare bedroom where no teens were making out in and gently laid Harry on the bed. He pulled off the boots from Harry’s feet and took off the boy’s plaid shirt and the band shirt beneath it. Liam blushed as he looked at Harry’s bare chest for a second or so.

“Four nipples?” he said to himself, amused. He scoffed and gently brushed back the hair out of Harry’s eyes. The boy was fast asleep by now, and he looked so beautiful with the moon shining down on him through the window in the room, “Harry Styles, you are one strange dude,” he said fondly. He hesitated before leaning down and pressed a light kiss into Harry’s scalp, “I’m sorry I’m not brave enough for you.”

Liam tried to back away, but Harry’s hand somehow reached out for his with a heavy grip. Liam was in shock, but didn’t try to remove it. Instead, he pulled up a chair from a desk in the room and sat down beside the bed. Liam thought of a million words and sentences that described Harry Styles’ flawless face.

And he was determined to write them all down.

~~~

Niall Horan was drunk and sleepy, very sleepy.

He went upstairs to his uncle and aunt’s house and tried to find his cousin with no such luck. Niall didn’t ponder on it too much before deciding that whatever time it was, it was late and he needed sleep. So he looked for an empty room. The first was locked, and the second bedroom had Liam nursing Harry by his bedside (which even in his drunken state, Niall found charmingly adorable).

Niall staggered his way to the last room at the end of the hall. He got to the door, twisted the knob and-

“Fuck!” Someone cried from the room and someone else squealed. Niall was way too drunk to deal with anything above kindergarten level but there were two people in the bed and clothes all around the room and well, it didn’t take a genius to realize what was going on.

“S-Sorry,” Niall stuttered out. He noticed a guy covering his partner’s body under the covers. Niall happened to look up at the bed as he turned away and the guy’s face looked familiar but it took a him a second…

“Louis!” he yelled with delight. Louis stuttered out a strangled laugh but waved at his blonde friend.

“Hey Ni.” Niall pointed at the body hiding under the covers.

“Getting lucky Tommo, uh?” Louis laughed and reached behind him to throw a pillow at the blonde.

“Fuck off Horan! We’re busy!” Niall laugh and turned back around to leave when something on the nightstand caught his eye.

“Hey!” Niall said happily, pointing at the object, “Eleanor’s got a watch just like that one! It’s like a-a rare, family watch or something.”

Louis went wide eyed but Niall was laughing at the irony of it all as he closed the door. Two girls having the exact same watch and wore it to the same party? He walked down the hall a few steps before it hit him.

“Wait…” he said to himself. God this was way more the kindergarten level stuff. He leaned against a wall and pondered on it, “Calder and Tommo…banging?”

Niall laughed loudly to himself because that was the silliest thing he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE MY KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***   
> Will update soon!   
> Take care my loves ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for the views and kudos!   
> Here's chapter 5-the aftermath of that party...  
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Eleanor woke up to someone snoring in her ear.

               She blinked slowly, allowing her eyes adjust to the brightness in the room. It didn’t take Eleanor long to realized that there was a lot wrong with this picture.

               First of all, she wasn’t in her room. Eleanor’s bedroom was styled by her mother and it looked like a room out of a magazine. The room she woke up in was not that. The duvet was green and plaid- _plaid_  for crying out loud! And it smelled like alcohol was in the walls of the room.

               That was the second thing Eleanor noticed, how she had a splitting headache and her stomach was churning. She hadn’t been drunk too many times before, but she knew a hangover when she felt one. And this was definitely a hangover. She felt achy and queasy and her head throbbed. She wanted to die or burry herself in a yard and swear off the sun. So yeah-typical hangover feelings.  

               Lastly, a body moved behind hers and an arm was slung carelessly over her body. Eleanor flinched and stared at the arm in front of her. Nothing was connecting, nothing was making sense at all and she can’t remember hardly anything. She thought, perhaps, it was Harry’s arm, but no, it wasn’t. This arm was hairy, and tan and not nearly as lanky as Harry’s. She reached from under the old comforter and took the hand in hers and noticed large calluses on the fingers.

               Calluses…like the kind that some would get if the played a string instrument. It took some time for Eleanor to put the pieces together-at first she didn’t recall knowing anyone who had callus-y hands but then-

               Eleanor suddenly felt sicker.

               “Oh my god,” she realized. As quick as she could, she turned around in the bed and was met with a boy with red tipped hair a lip ring who was still sleeping happily. Eleanor nearly began to hyperventilate.

               Louis.

               “OH MY GOD!” the girl squealed painfully. Eleanor jumped out of bed and screamed a little when she noticed for the first time that she was naked, which wasn’t exactly a comforting thought. She picked up towel that was hanging off a dresser and covered herself with it. She stared at the boy stirring in the sheets, trying to hold back her vomit.

               She didn’t-no way in Hell did she fall off the wagon that hard to have slept with Louis Tomlinson, she refused to believe it.

               Louis woke up, confused as Eleanor was. He sat up and rubbed the sides of his head. The boy looked clueless and tired and a little pale too. Eleanor had the unfortunate burden of having to interact with Louis on a daily bases, and she noticed he didn’t look like his stupidly, annoyingly douche self like he always was. He finally looked over at Eleanor and grinned wickedly at her.              

               “Morning toots!”

               “Don’t you  _dare_!” She yelled at him and winced at the loudness because her head was absolutely killing her. She paced around at the edge of the bed and glared at Louis menacingly, “Please tell me we didn’t.”

               Louis smirked and laid back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. He seemed all too pleased when he told her, “Ah, but we  _did_.”

               Eleanor wanted to rip that stupid look off his face and cry and throw up and die-all in that order.

               “How did this happen?!” She cried out, shaking her head. Louis scoffed at that.

               “I don’t remember much,” Louis said teasingly. He leaned forward and stared at the girl directly in the eye with a twisted look on his face, “but from what I recall,” he smirked cunningly, “you were  _begging_  for me, sweetheart.”

               Eleanor slapped him across the face. Louis looked shell-shocked as he cupped his hand.

               “Bullshit!” Eleanor wailed, shaking her head, “I wouldn’t have-I have some sense in me-I’m smart! I wouldn’t have said yes to you-you must have _forced_  yourself one me!” She accused. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back and got up from the bed. Eleanor felt a little hot at the sight of Louis nude in front of her-wearing nothing but that stupid smirk on his face that she had grown to hate.

               “Eleanor,” he said calmly as he found his boxers and stepped into them, “I’m a lot of things-a jerk, a punk, an asshole at times. But-” Louis pulled up his boxers and looked up at Eleanor with a neutral face, “I don’t force myself on chicks-that’s not cool and I would never do that. You wanted it-you told me plenty of times.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “I was drunk.” Louis’ lips curled to the side, looking a little friendly.

               “Not that drunk babe,” he said, yawning on his next breath. He stretched his body and reached his arms up to the ceiling and-Eleanor noticed then how sculpted his arms were. Just that small thought had her shaking her head to herself. Louis let out a heavy breath, “I asked out questions before hand-like your name, where you were-hell, you even told me who made your purse.”

               “Of course,” Eleanor said blankly with a shrug, “I could never forget my first Burberry purse.”

               Louis rolled his eyes at that, “I asked you a dozen questions and you got them all right. If you were drunk out of your mind I wouldn’t have slept with you. We were both tipsy, but knew what we were doing. I asked you if you wanted this several times and you said yes.”

               Eleanor stood there bewildered. Why would she ever-ever want to sleep with Louis Tomlinson? That’s just-there were probably sewer rats that had less scum then Louis was. He was dingy and rude and immature and and-a whole bunch of other mean things that Eleanor couldn’t come up with because her mind was still fried.

               “Don’t worry toots,” Louis walked over to her with a sick grin on his face. He leaned in to her and Eleanor’s nostrils perked up at the scent of sweat and faded deodorant and it was oddly intoxicating. She hated herself a little as she swayed into him, his lips dangerously close to her mouth-that stupid lip ring shining at her, taunting her.

               “Last night was hot,” Louis told her lowly, and smacked her behind. Eleanor yelped and hit Louis on the chest, eyes glaring at him.

               “You’re a dick,” she insisted. Louis shrugged.

               “Maybe,” he said, eyes growing dark with mischief, “but my dick was inside you-”

               “Okay, okay! Just stop!” Eleanor wailed, her headache getting worse by the second. Eleanor sat down at the edge of the bed and felt like she should be rocking herself back and forth because no. She can’t believe that she let this punk rat have sex with her. God she felt disgusting.

               Louis rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed beside her, “Don’t worry sweet cheeks,” Eleanor glared at him from the corner of her eyes, “it was one night, and yeah-I’m not exactly thrilled about it all, but it’s not like anyone’s gonna find out. It’ll never happen again.”

               “That’s for damn sure,” Eleanor mumbled grumpily under her breath. She eyed Louis as fiercely as she could, “You obviously caught me at a low moment, and I will obviously keep my wits about me whenever I’m around you, because you like screw girls over when they’re down.”

               Louis rolled his eyes again, “Whateves,” he shrugged and got up. He walked towards the door and Eleanor’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down the line of his back. She shook her head once Louis paused at the door and quickly looked down as the boy turned around, “I assume you needed some pain meds for your head.” Eleanor froze before nodding slowly.

               “Thank you.” She mumbled softly.

               “Yeah, yeah.” The boy replied and suddenly, Eleanor was left alone in the room.

               As she retrieved her clothes, Eleanor pondered over and over again as to what had happened the night before. She remembered Harry being with Liam after the show and Eleanor left them so they could be alone. She recalled having one or two more of those crazy drinks and even dancing a little bit by herself but after that-nothing. Eleanor didn’t like not knowing something that Louis clearly knew so vividly. It bothered her beyond repair.

               Eleanor had finished putting on her clothes and was just putting her watch on her wrist when Louis came back in with a couple of water bottles and a few capsules of medication. Eleanor rolled her eyes at him.

               “Have you no shame?” She spat out at him. Louis stopped just a foot or so in front of her and made a puzzled look, “Walking around a house that isn’t yours in just your boxers?”

               “No one’s awake,” Louis defended himself and gave her a water bottle and the pills. Eleanor instantly plopped the meds in her mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water. Louis began to get dress again and Eleanor eyed him suspiciously.

               “So…” she said quietly, after a long pause. Louis pulled up his jeans and turned around as he stared at her intently. Eleanor coughed tightly, “Like-what exactly…happened last night?”

               Louis scoffed at that and zipped up his jeans, shaking his head, “Oh, no toots. I’m not telling you a thing.” Eleanor stared him down.

               “What?” Louis laughed at her serious tone.

               “I’m sure it’ll all come back to you babycakes,” he winked at her and-God, she was just so frustrated. Louis picked up his shirt and took a step closer towards her.

               “It was wayyyy too hot to ever forget about it,” he grinned slyly and Eleanor had had enough of Louis Tomlinson. So she huffed out an annoyed breath and shoved him aside. She wasn’t going to waste any more time on Louis Tomlinson and his ridiculous antics. She walked out into the hall with her new mission to find Harry and get the Hell out of the house. It smelled of smoke and beer and perhaps vomit.

               “Eleanor!” the girl was at the stairs when Liam had stopped her. She turned and smiled friendly enough at him.

               “Hey Liam,” she said, then softly added, “have you seen Harry by any chance.” Liam nodded frantically.

               “Yes! That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Liam told her and Eleanor frowned, “Harry had a rough night.”

               Eleanor instantly got defensive, “Where is he? What have you done to him, Liam Payne? I will murder you in your sleep if you’ve hurt him.” Liam backed away at that, hands in surrender.

               “Nothing-I did nothing, I swear!” he acclaimed and Eleanor believed him enough, “He had too much to drink so I brought him up here to sleep if off but he’s already puked a few times today.”

               “Oh Har Bear,” Eleanor mumbled under her breath urgently, “Where is he?” Liam nodded and turned around to lead the way down the hall. Eleanor felt just awful. She should have been there for her best friend but instead, she somehow ended up sleeping with Louis Tomlinson in some weird twisted plot. Eleanor’s stomach coiled harshly again at the realization that something went down with her and Louis the night before. God, what a nightmare.

               “Liam?” Harry croaked from the bed. Eleanor gasped at his rough voice and his even rougher state. He looked paleish green and looked like he was ten times worse off than Eleanor. She ran up to the bed and sat on the mattress, her hand instantly stroked the sides of Harry’s terrible looking face. He just looked so awful.  

               “Harry it’s me, Eleanor,” she said as soft as she could, having the sense that Harry’s head was probably killing him. The boy still winced at the sound but smiled sheepishly a second later.

               “I feel like I’m dying,” he tells her, voice feeble. Eleanor nodded slowly.

               “Me too.”

               “I want to die,” Harry droned melodramatically. Liam’s eyes went wide, not liking Harry saying something like that. But Eleanor gave a breathy laugh because Harry was fine, just a little tired and hung over, but fine.

               “Let’s get you home first and then a cup of coffee in ya,” Eleanor insisted. She moved her face down so their noses were touching, “Then we’ll talk about dying.”

               Harry gave a tired laugh, but quickly complained with a small ‘ow.’ Eleanor’s frown deepened. Harry was in pain and that was just something just horrible. She brushed back Harry’s curls from his eyes and smiled fondly down at him, thinking of the one thing she knew would make Harry happy.

               “I heard Liam here’s been taking care of you, yeah?” Harry instantly beamed at the mention of Liam’s name. His emerald eyes found Liam standing by the door, looking adorably shy. Harry curled his lips up at him as their eyes locked.

               “Yeah,” Harry breathed out dreamily, dimples showing, “Liam’s great. Liam’s my favorite. I like Liam.” He said groggily. Eleanor giggled as Liam blushed madly.

               “Come on Harry,” Eleanor said gently, pulling the covers off her friend. Harry had no shirt on but that wasn’t nothing new to Eleanor, “let’s get you home.” Harry nodded slowly and stood up from the bed to find his shoes and shirts.

               “Are you sure you’re safe to drive?” Liam walked up to Eleanor as he asked her, arms folded in her chest. Eleanor had heard that Liam Payne was a worrier and cared too much perhaps, but she thought it was rather endearing.

               “I’m a little hung over,” she admitted lightly, “but I feel fine-I took some pain meds, I’ll be okay.”

               Liam felt reassured by Eleanor’s soft smile, “Okay,” he shuffled backwards awkwardly, “I’ll just, um. Go find Niall now.”

               Liam shuffled out of the room and Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, frowning deeply, “Liam left?” He asked, eyes like a doe’s and voice incredibly disheartened. Eleanor nodded somberly.

               “ ‘Fraid so,” she confessed and Harry let out a pained sound.

               “Aww,” Harry sighed disappointedly and sank down to the bed, eyes staring at the floor, “I was gonna ask him to put on my boots for me…” Eleanor giggled.

               “Like Cinderella?” Harry looked up at her with appalled eyes.

               “Well he  _is_  Prince Charming…” Harry insisted meekly. Eleanor rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of her friend. She picked up Harry’s boots and began to slip one on one of his feet.

               “Well, you’re gonna have to deal with me being your Prince,” she said gingerly as she zipped on his boots. Eleanor laughed to herself and shook her head, “Lord knows you get lazy as Hell when you’re hung over.” When she zipped up his second boot, Eleanor realized her friend was too quiet. Even in the mornings, Harry could talk anyone’s ear off…being quiet wasn’t his thing. She looked up at her best friend and realized he looked far too cumbersome for a Saturday morning. His eyes were distant and gloomy and his lips were draw downwards.

               Eleanor knitted her eyebrows together, “What is it Har Bear?” Harry blinked.

               “He did nothing.” Eleanor was only more confused.

               “What?” Harry sighed heavily and flung his body back on the bed, his hands rubbing his face tiredly.

               “Liam didn’t do anything.” He repeated with emphases. Eleanor got up and laid on the bed beside her best friend.

               “What do you mean, Har?” she asked, looking at him. Harry groaned.

               “I was wasted,” he admitted softly. He bit his lip and shook his head, “I don’t…really remember much, but. I remember dancing with some guy and then I remember Liam just-” he sighed and looked over at Eleanor with eyes shimmering a bit, “He was there-here, all night in this room with me. But he didn’t…do anything.”

               Eleanor squinted her eyes, “…But that’s a good thing, right?” Harry looked appalled, so Eleanor clarified herself, “I mean-he didn’t force himself on you, Harry. Liam knew you had a lot to drink and he didn’t do anything to you because he thought it wouldn’t be right.”

               “Els…” Harry shook his head, “He did nothing-”

               “He took care of Harry!” Eleanor pointed out, her hand gently rubbing against Harry’s. Her best friend couldn’t look at her and was mute, so she went on, “He took care of you, and probably brought you up here to sleep it off. And he stayed with you to make sure you were safe and that no one would harm you Har.”

               Harry shook his head, “If Liam liked me he would have done something,” a small sob left his lips and Eleanor’s heart coiled in her chest, “He-I wanted to dance with him last night and, like-Liam got all…weird-ed out by it and was like ‘but there’s a lot of people here’ and-”

               “Harry…” Eleanor sighed gently and pulled her friend in her arms. Harry sighed.

               “I’m used to guys doing something,” Harry told her, “Guys are willing to flaunt me around and maybe it’s not always the best thing, but-at least they do something! At least I know they are into me.” He shook his head into Eleanor’s chest as the girl stroked the boy’s hair, “I was so looking forward to last night, you know why?” Harry asked her brokenly.

               Eleanor shook her head against his.

               “Because I thought he was going to do something,” Harry said softly. He stared at a piece of Eleanor’s hair and wrapped it around his fingers, “I thought…I’d at least get a kiss from Liam. And watching him play those drums-” Eleanor scoffed lightly as she felt her friend shiver, “I was so ready to jump him and make out with him on stage but-”

               “He did nothing,” Eleanor said lowly. Harry nodded stiffly.

               “Not a thing.” Eleanor pet her friend’s head.

               “Maybe he’s shy?” She suggested, “or wants to go slow?” Harry shook his head.

               “No,” he mumbled brokenly, “He rejected me, Els! Liam Payne rejected me and took care me probably because he felt sorry for me because I’m just a slutty fag who needs attention and no one else wanted me.” Eleanor’s hand stilled.

               “Harry Edward Styles,” she scolded, “If I ever, ever hear you call yourself that I swear to God-” she huffed, “Harry don’t ever call yourself that!”

               Harry scoffed bitterly, “What? The slut part or the part of me being a fag?”

               “Both!” Eleanor demanded, “You’re neither.”

               “I’m a gay boy who needs a guy’s cock to feel like I’m worth something,” Harry mumbled, “because I’m only good and a guy only likes me when I have their cock.”

               “Harry,” Eleanor sighed, “That’s not true! Harry, you’re the sweetest, most amazing person I know. You’re interesting and smart-hell, you save cats’ lives!” Harry scoffed a little and Eleanor smiled, “You’re not a bad person Harry. I know it hasn’t been…easy since-”

               “Since Ben?” Harry finished for her. Eleanor shivered and only held her friend closer.

               “Don’t say his name,” she demanded and Harry nodded in agreement. She pecked the top of Harry’s head, “Liam likes you-” Harry shook his head in protest, “He does Har-you saw how excited he was to see you yesterday after his band played? I swear he was about to faint.”

               “No he wasn’t,” Harry grumbled. Eleanor sighed.

               “Harry, Liam Payne is a gentleman. There could be a million reasons why he didn’t do something last night but you were barely conscious! If he did something, wouldn’t you want to remember it on your own? And then tell me about a thousand times?” Harry scoffed.

               “He doesn’t like me.”

               “He  _does_.”

               “Els, he would have done something if he liked me,” he sat up at the edge of the bed, “if you like someone, you do something-anything! Liam did nothing, and if Liam liked me, he would have done something! That’s what you do when you like someone, you do something!” Harry stood up too quick and he hissed and held the side of his head. He looked down at Eleanor and mumbled, “I want to go home and wish last night never happened.”

               Funny, Eleanor was feeling the same way.

~~~

               Eleanor pulled back her plush covers and shimmied into her bed with a content sigh.

               It had been a long day, a very-very long day. Eleanor spent most of the day nursing Harry back to health and trying to convince the guy not to give up on Liam. But it was useless, Harry was set on believing that Liam wasn’t into him and cried hard on Eleanor’s shoulder for almost the entire afternoon. Even Anne Styles didn’t have the heart to punish her son for staying all night at a party without calling her once, because Harry was so upset.

               Eleanor for a moment was jealous of the fact that Harry had people in his life that got angry when they didn’t know where he was.

               Finally, after being away from her house in over a day, Eleanor went home later that night and her hello to her father as he ate at the dinner table was just a grunt. Eleanor knew she shouldn’t let it get to her but sometimes, after not speaking to either of her parents for days on end, it gets to her.

               Needless to say, Eleanor welcomed the warmth of her silky sheets. She hummed and shut off her lamp and snuggled into the mattress. She was just drifting off when a wind came from her window and an overwhelming odor filled her nose:

               Smoke.

               Eleanor shot up from her bed as horrible, gory images flooded her mind from the night before.

~*~

                _Eleanor was never one for large parties._

_Everyone was always too boozed up and too wild for her liking. These parties were always crazy loud and crowed and Eleanor always ended up drinking too much just to get her head to stop aching. After her third cup of the alcohol mixture, Eleanor was tired and sweaty and sick of being shoved around by drunken punk teens._

_So Eleanor went outside._

_And, as luck would have it, Louis Tomlinson was out there too._

_“Hiya toots!” Eleanor winced and looked over to fine Louis propped up against the side of the house and a cigarette in between his fingers and a pleased look on the smug bastard’s face._

_“Oh great,” Eleanor sighed dryly, “Lewis is here,” she slurred. The boy squinted his eyes at her._

_“It’s Louis, hun.”_

_“Stop calling me pet names,” Eleanor huffed and leaned against the wall beside Louis. The boy scoffed, shook his head, and brought his cigarette to his lips. He inhaled a long drag, then exhaled it and Eleanor watched the smoke leave his body and dance in the air into the night._

_“You should take my pet names as a compliment,” Louis stated. Eleanor felt groggy and tired and gross and she just wanted to leave and never ever see Louis fucking Tomlinson’s stupid face ever again. But she couldn’t find Harry anywhere and here she was-talking to a grade a douche bag instead._

_Eleanor rolled her eyes at the comment, “You? Complimenting me?” the girl laughed amusingly, “That’s ridiculous.”_

_“Is it?” Louis asked, a bit serious. The alcohol must have been messing when her head because it genuinely sounded like Louis almost didn’t like the fact that Eleanor said that. The girl shrugged._

_“Yeah, it is,” feeling the booze making her bold, Eleanor leaned into the boy. The smell of smoke instant over took her nostrils. Louis flatly looked at the girl as she eyed him dead on, “Do you want to know a secret?”_

_Louis nodded slowly after a moment._

_“I hate you Louis Tomlinson,” Eleanor admitted and boy did that feel great to say. Louis, however, looked unfazed and only stared at her more with his piercing blue eyes so she went on, “I fucking hate you so much! You’re a jerk! Y-You’re lazy! You only think of yourself! You lack manners and dress like a beast! I hate the fact that I have to see you every day, because looking at you makes me sick! You’re a sick human, Louis, if I can even call you that! And I hate, hate, HATE you!”  
_

_Eleanor was panting for air as she finished but adrenaline was pumping through her and felt amazing. Finally she was able to tell how much of prick Louis is to his actual face and-_

_Louis didn’t even flinch. And well…that sorta killed Eleanor’s mood. Here she had just told off the great and terrible Louis Tomlinson and he didn’t so much as frown. Eleanor glared at the boy-feeling dizzy. Finally, after eyeing him distastefully for a moment or so, Louis dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He turned suddenly and Eleanor found herself trapped-with the wall behind her, Louis in front of her and his arms on either side of her. Eleanor gulped slowly as Louis’ eyes were burning into her skin, making the girl flush._

_Louis held his blank look as he leaned in and asked, “You want in on a secret, toots?”_

_Eleanor bit her lip and her knees trembled at the lowness in his voice. Louis’ eyes looked rather…bright and Eleanor allowed herself (just once) to say they were rather beautiful even. Her nose perked at the combinations of smells that the boy processed: alcohol on his tongue that propped out of his lip the tiniest bit, the dried sweat that lingered on his arms. Louis Tomlinson was in front of her, totally disregarding her space and Eleanor wasn’t sure if she should be angry or overjoyed._

_All she could do was nod, and held her breath and Louis leaned in-lips hovering just above hers._

_“I think you’re hot.”_

_Eleanor’s eye bulged out at the blunt whisper and suddenly, Louis’ drunken lips were on hers. She made an appalled cry from the back of her throat and tried to push Louis away. But she was too tipsy and he was too strong and his lips were addicting oddly. Never had Eleanor thought of kissing Louis Tomlinson of all disgusting people and it shouldn’t felt amazing but it did. It really did._

_Eleanor tilted her head and threaded her fingers into the boy’s red dyed fringe. Louis growled a little at the slight pain and slipped his tongue into the girl’s mouth. She’d never been kissed like that before, so forceful and manhandled almost. She felt herself slipping more away as the kiss went on and she rolled her body against his, feeling delighted at the sensation of Louis hardening up in front of her._

_“L-L, I-oh fuck,” Eleanor stammered out hazily as Louis kissed her jaw, his teeth scraping along the jagged line. Eleanor whimpered brokenly and her hands dumbly found the buckle on Louis’ jeans. Louis stopped and laughed against her skin and gripped her hands to make her stop._

_“Easy there, toots,” he sternly looked at her. Eleanor whined lowly._

_“I-I want you,” she mumbled. Her hands broke out of Louis’ and she reached down to tried and get his buckle but accidently rubbed her hand over his bulge. Louis hissed, “Please.”_

_“Are you sure?” Louis asked, making sure the girl was looking directly at him. Eleanor saw his pierced lip, his dyed hair, the tattoos that covered his arms and bit her lip hard as she nodded._

_“I want this, Lewis,” that made the boy crack a wide smile. Eleanor yelped a little in surprise as he tugged her body forward and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear._

_“It’s Louis,” he corrected her, voice strict and low, “I want you to say my name correctly when you scream my name, toots.”_

_~*~_

               Eleanor then vaguely recalled clothes being torn off, and then forced herself to stop thinking there. She reached over and retrieved her phone off the night stand.

                _‘Oh no…’_ She texted Louis and the little fucker replied a second later.

                _‘Ahhh, she remembers! ;)’_ Louis nearly growled at the smug bastard.

                _‘Plz tell me you used protection?’_  Eleanor nervously waited for his response. She didn’t even want to think about that-she couldn’t live with herself knowing she gave the world another Louis Tomlinson.

               Louis sent her a picture in the next text. It was the inside of what looked like to be a waste basket and inside, right on top of the garbage, were two used condoms. Which…really? Two condoms? Eleanor grimaced, and didn’t want to think about why two were necessary, but she felt so relieved. She just got her breath back when Louis sent her another message.

                _‘Always prepared, toots ;)’_  God Eleanor hated Louis.

                _‘Oh God…’_  she typed out, shaking her head,  _‘We really did…Oh God!’_ Eleanor felt sick. She would never forgive herself for this-for sleeping with Louis Tomlinson of all low creatures. Her phone dinged.

                _‘Hey-I’m not exactly thrilled either that dis all went down but-’_ Eleanor got offended because if anyone, she should be appalled for sleeping with Louis-not the other way around,  _‘-But it was a one-time deal alright? Never gonna happen again, right?’_   

                _‘Obviously.’_  Eleanor responded.

                _‘Nothing to worry about then-we won’t tell any1 ‘cuz I have a reputation of sleeping with only decent girls instead of bitches ;)))’_

               God Louis Tomlinson was the fucking devil himself

                _‘And I have a reputation of making good choices,’_ Eleanor fired back _, ‘clearly you weren’t 1 ;) xx’_

               Eleanor imagined Louis being really upset with that text. It made her smile.

                _‘Fine,’_  Louis sent,  _‘I still dislike you vry mch.’_

                _‘And I loath u w/ everything in me.’_

                _‘See? Nothing’s changed,’_  Louis replied,  _‘It was a mistake, and it’ll never happen again, agreed?’_

_‘Agreed.’_

               Eleanor slept peacefully with that notion in mind.

~~~

               Something about Harry Styles was off.

               Liam Payne couldn’t deny it. Harry hadn’t been his normal outgoing self ever since that party and it was really frustrating Liam. He wanted to know what had happened or what went wrong, but felt like he couldn’t simply ask Harry because he wasn’t really a friend, and yet he kinda was a friend to Harry??? Liam was sure his brain must have twisted in on itself after days of non-stop thinking about why Harry Styles was acting so different.

               Four days-four days straight without so much as a glance from Harry. Four days without hearing Harry’s laugh or even a friendly hello from the boy. Liam even mustered up the courage to text him the day before and asked if he was okay and Harry never replied. Which…kinda made Liam a little sad-really sad, if Liam was being honest with himself. He thought things were going great between the two of them. Liam was getting better at talking to Harry and he was really liking Harry more and more with each passing day.

               But then, Harry became distant and that wasn’t something Liam was expecting.

               It’s a Wednesday, and Liam was tired of seeing Harry slumped over his desk and barely taking any notes in English class. It was difficult for Liam seeing Harry like that, mainly because he had a strong urge to reach out and rub Harry’s back to comfort him. And yet, he felt like he couldn’t. They hardly knew each other and never really hung out alone.

               But Liam was determined to change that.

               “Harry,” Liam yelled after the boy in the hallway after English class and surprised himself. Harry normally was in such a rush to get out of that class and Liam never understood why. Harry stopped abruptly a few feet away and Liam made his way through the dozens of students shoving their way through the hall. Harry turned just as Liam came up to him and Liam didn’t even know how someone could possibly be as stunning as Harry Styles. He was wearing some weird flow-y button up shirt with some weird pattern on it but Harry somehow managed to look incredible in it and Liam suddenly felt really anxious.

               Harry shifted his weight and hugged himself with an arm full of books and notebooks in his arms. He gave a tight smile, “Hey Liam.”  Then he looked away, which Liam didn’t like at all.

               “Hey,” Liam awkwardly sighed. He studied the boy with the tempting long curly brown hair and a serious pout in front of him, “Are you ok?”

               “I’m fine,” Harry insisted mumbling. He coughed thickly and looked at the students walking around them, “What’s up?”

               Liam’s heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his face turn red. But God dammit he was going to do this even if it killed him. He needed to be brave and do something-something to show Harry that he was interested in him, more so than just partners for a project and somewhat-maybe, kinda friends.

               “Are you free this weekend?” Liam blurted out.

               Harry perked his head up and his eyes were wide, “W-What?” Liam felt anxious once more because he was clearly going to have to ask him again, Liam didn’t know if he had it in him.  

               “I mean, like-um. I just,” Liam paused to breathe heavily. When he reopened his eyes, Harry’s staring directly at him with curiosity and concern, “I, um-would really like to, um…go out with you.”

               Harry was silent for a moment and Liam panicked because his face was blank and Liam couldn’t read it at all. Dammit, Liam scolded himself. He figured it was too much too soon, but it was killing him all weekend. It was all he could think about-how he disappointed Harry and practically drove him to the arms of another man (which Liam did  _not_  like one bit) and then Harry hadn’t been talking to Liam at all. So it was obvious that Harry was mad at him and Liam needed to fix that. He couldn’t stand knowing Harry was upset with him.

               “Like…” Harry grew a little shy, but his stunning green eyes were wide with optimism as he mumbled, “Like, on a date?”

               “Yes,” Liam all but yelled. He then shook his head and back tracked, “I-I mean, like. Only if you want to? I’d never like-it’s okay if you don’t, I mean. We could just hand out l-like friends? That’d be cool too-”

               “I’m free Saturday night,” Harry interrupted, and Liam watched in awe as a slow smile came over his face and Liam wondered how amazing it would be to curl up in Harry’s dimple on his right cheek and never leave and-

               Liam blinked and shook his head, “Wait, so-”

               “Liam,” Harry said surely, a blush spreading over his face. He sounded just as nervous as Liam was but he looked confident enough as he said, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

               Liam could have sworn he heard a hallelujah chorus come from the skies.

               “Oh,” Liam stuttered, the adjusted his stance and smiled full on, “Cool, um. So, I’ll just pick you up at seven on Saturday?”

               Harry giggled lightly and Liam’s heart swooned, “At Seven on Saturday, sounds good.” Liam chuckled tightly.

               “At Seven on Saturday,” Liam repeated, and the two boys laughed. Harry bit back a smile and extra adorable. Liam’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard.

               “Can’t wait,” Harry Styles told Liam with a wink that made the tips of Liam’s ears flare up. Harry was grinning as he turned around and practically strutted down the hall and Liam’s eyes were glued on him as he walked away.

               Liam was kinda a zombie as he walked to his locker, his head still wrapped up in the fact that he scored a date with  _the_  Harry Styles. He actually had a date with the cute, sexy and beautiful Harry Styles. Liam and Harry were set to go out on Saturday night at seven but just the two of them, alone.    

               And that made Liam Payne terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! LIRRY DATE NEXT CHAPTER AHHH!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***   
> Next update will be soon!   
> Love you all ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's chapter 6!  
> LIRRY DATE TIME!!!!  
> Please read and enjoy! ;)

 Eleanor let herself into the Styles’ home.

                It had been ages since Anne Styles told Eleanor she could just come into her whenever she wanted and didn’t need to knock anymore. Eleanor was so appreciative of Anne. Harry’s mom knew that Eleanor’s parents worked a lot and were hardly around, so Eleanor was really grateful that she had Anne who let her spent the night in her house more than once when Eleanor was sick and tired of sleeping alone in her large empty house.

               Eleanor had always been welcomed into the Styles’ home, ever since the first day when she and Harry had met in sixth grade. Eleanor had thought the curly haired boy was  _adorable_  and instantly knew she had to be friends with him. She never thought of Harry as anything else then the brother she never had and nothing more. Eleanor greeted him in art class and by the end of the day, Harry was running into his house, pulling Eleanor on his hand and the two unable to stop smiling. His older sister, Gemma, believed her brother was stupid so she rolled her eyes at Eleanor and walked away. But Harry’s mom was the sweetest thing Eleanor had ever met. She allowed Eleanor to stay for dinner and gave the girl a hug before Eleanor’s nanny picked her up and promised the girl she was welcomed anytime.

               Since then, the whole Styles family took in Eleanor openly. Eleanor got to know all of them just as well as she got to know Harry. Gemma was sarcastic and standoffish at times, but rather funny and genuine once Eleanor got to know her. Anne had become the mother Eleanor had always wished for. She made her baked goods for Christmas, talked to her about girly stuff and never forced Eleanor to leave the Styles’ home if Eleanor didn’t want to. In so many ways, Eleanor was a little jealous that Harry had such wonderful people in his life.

               Anne Styles was the sweet, caring mother Eleanor never had. So when she called Eleanor Wednesday, saying that Harry was acting distant and strange, Eleanor was in her car and on the road to the Styles’ home in two minutes flat.

               Eleanor was toeing off her shoes when Anne jetted down the staircase. She smiled at Eleanor and opened her arms for a hug, “Hello dear.” Eleanor hugged her back tightly.

               “What’s up with our boy?” Eleanor asked with concern, but there was a smile on her lips as she said it. Anne laughed softly and broke away.

               “I’m not sure,” the mother says gravely, “when I came home, Harry was blaring Ed Sheeran from his room.”

               Eleanor winced, “Ed Sheeran, uh?” Harry only listened to Ed Sheeran when something was troubling him. Last time Harry listened to Ed Sheeran for prolonged periods of times was when that bastard Ben Watson did that very not good thing to Harry. Eleanor had to rip the headphones off of Harry’s ears and introduce him to the light of day again. Those were some dark times.

               “Yeah,” Anne nodded grimly, “I went up to his room and asked him to turn it down, but Harry was like, not responsive?” Eleanor made a questioning look, “Like, normally, Harry’s really happy to see me or Gemma and he gets all excited but-he wasn’t today. He looks like his head is somewhere else-I tried talking to him but got no response.”

               “Hmm,” Eleanor hummed thoughtfully, “he was acting weird today. Harry didn’t show up at lunch and when I texted him what was up, he just said he was in library doing research.”

               Anne’s eyebrows shot up, “Wow…” she breathed out, shaking her head, “Harry ditched lunch?” Eleanor nodded slowly, “my poor Harry, he must be starving! Or maybe he’s sick?” Eleanor shook her head.

               “If Harry was sick, he’d be yelling demands at us,” she said fondly, and Anne nodded in agreement.

               “Well, you go talk to him, okay?” Anne smiled gently at the girl. It made Eleanor feel great knowing that Anne trusted her with her only son to make him feel better, whatever it was, “I expect you’re staying for dinner, okay?” Eleanor nodded weakly and made her way upstairs.

               Harry was rummaging through his closet when Eleanor came into his room. He threw a perfectly fine t-shirt on his bed with a loud groan-almost hitting Walter and making the cat hiss as he pounced to the head of the bed. Eleanor watched with eyes wide because Harry was always, always mindful of Walter and was always extra caring and sensitive towards the cat, like a mother to a child.

               Something was terribly wrong with Harry Styles.

               “Harry?” Eleanor asked tentatively, slowly inching closer and closer to her friend. The boy only grunted in response which…Harry had never totally disregarded her before. She frowned and walked up to Harry’s side.

               Harry groaned loudly again, “None of this is going to work!” He threw two more dress shirts on the ground and Eleanor finally stepped in front of Harry, making him stop his childish behavior. She gripped his shoulders and looked sternly at him in the eye.

               “What the hell is going on, Harry?” The boy breathed deeply before mumbling.

               “Liam…asked me out.”

               “WHAT??!” Eleanor shrieked in pure delight. She threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly, “Harry this is incredible! I knew he liked you-I told you he did! When is the date?”

               Harry sighed heavily, “This Saturday.” Eleanor frowned at his anxious voice and moved to look at him suspiciously.

               “Why aren’t you happy, Harry? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

               “Yes, but-” Harry sighed again and moved to his bed. Eleanor followed and sat beside him on a pile of clothes that landed on the mattress. Harry looked at the ground and shook his head, “You know me, El-I never really went on dates with anyone before.”

               Eleanor bit her lip, “I know that Harry, but it’ll be fine. There’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

               “Nervous?” Harry scoffed shakily, “I’m not nervous-I’m fucking _terrified_ , Els!” He gulped and shook his head, “I-I don’t know how to act on a date! With the other guys I went out with for a short time and they never, ever bothered to even ask me out properly!” Harry stopped to shrug a little, “We just…hung out and did stuff.”

               Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Trust me, I’ve heard enough about the stuff you did.” Harry chuckled softly at that before he went quiet.

               “It’s just…it’s Liam Payne! Like, I never thought he’d ever talk to me. I could only dream of him pushing me in some abandoned room and forcing me in my knees and making me suck his-”

               “Okay! Okay!” Eleanor cried out with Harry chuckling at her, “I get the picture.”

               “It’s just-like, Liam’s kinda amazing,” Harry’s eyes practically dazzled, “You should’ve seen the way he got all shy when he asked me out, El. It was adorable!”

               Eleanor giggled at her friend’s dreamy expression, “When did he ask you out?”

               “Before lunch,” Harry admitted with a small shrug. Eleanor had a moment of clarity and breathed out a small ‘ahhh.’

               “So that’s why you were at lunch, right?”

               “Right,” confirmed Harry, “After he asked me out, I went in the bathroom and splashed water on my face.”

               “Oh Harry,” Eleanor sighed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Harry gulped nervously.

               “I just want it to go well,” he admitted somberly, “I don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him or say something inappropriate like I did at Coney Island.”

               Eleanor giggled, “That was hysterical!”

               “No it wasn’t,” Harry groaned, “I can’t believe I said that in front of him! What if I say something worse? What if I force myself on him and he doesn’t want it?”

               “You would never do that Har Bear-”

               “What if I trip?”

               “Harry-”              

               “What if I-”

               “Stop it!” Eleanor demanded. Harry sighed and fell back on the bed, hands rubbing his eyes.

               “I just want it to be perfect,” Harry explained softly after a moment. Eleanor laid down on the bed next to him and the boy stared at her in the eye as he murmured, “I want to be perfect for him.”

               “You’re already perfect, Harry,” Eleanor proclaimed with a gentle smile, “Liam knows that. He’s not asking you to be anyone but yourself. So don’t worry about the date Harry-just have fun and everything will be fine.”

               Harry pondered on it for a bit before nodding his head slowly and smiling a tiny grin, “Thanks El. You’re always right.”

               Eleanor couldn’t agree more with her friend.

~~~

               Louis heaved for air-body bent in half and hands on his knees. The sweat was streaming down his forehead and his muscles burned in agony. After a few seconds he looked up and saw Liam continuing to punch the punching bag with consistent ease. He hardly had broken a sweat and Louis was about ready to keel over and drown in his sweat.

               God he hated working out with Liam.

               “Li,” Louis spoke out, ridged and breathy, “Li-take a break man.”

               “No,” Liam shot him down. He tightened the strap of his boxing gloves around his wrist, pounded them together and then resumed his stance and continued to punch the bag. Louis groaned heavily.

               “Well, I’m calling it a day,” Louis huffed. He walked over to a bunch and retrieved his water bottle. Louis drank nearly half of it before taking his moth off the top. Liam was still punching the bag, switching arms with practiced precision-like he was in a daze.

               Something had been off with Liam over the past couple of days. The day before at band practice, Liam missed a lot of his entrances for his drumming parts. And he had become a lot quieter too. Normally Liam would talk a lot during but the past two lunches, Liam hardly spoke a word. He looked like he hadn’t slept in ages and Karen happened to tell Louis’ mom Jay that Liam was not eating as much as he normally did.

               Definitely there was something off with Liam.  

               “Dude take a break-”

               “Shut the fuck up, Louis,” Liam muttered under his breath, eyes never leaving the punching bag.

               Now Louis was convinced something wasn’t right with his friend.

               “What’d you say to me?” Louis said sternly, talking a strong step towards his friend. Liam sighed heavily and punched the bag once more before stepping away.

               “Sorry, sorry,” Liam mumbled tiredly. He ripped his gloves off and melted down on the floor, hands cover his eyes. Louis grimaced at the smell of metal gym equipment mixed with Liam’ body reeking of sweat. He dropped a towel on his friend’s face and sat down beside him.

               “What’s up, man?” Louis asked quietly. Liam only wiped the sweat off his forehead and didn’t respond. Louis went on, “You’ve been strange these past few days.”

               Liam groaned, “You know why, Lou.” Louis’ face contorted in disagreement.

               “What? Is it because you asked out Styles?”

               Liam’s head nodded beneath his towel and Louis scoffed.

               “Aww, Li,” Louis rubbed his hand roughly on Liam’s hair (and instantly regretted it as it was cover in sweat too), “Ya nervous?”

               Liam nodded once more. Louis took pity on him.

               “Liam, your date with Harry tomorrow is going to be fine.”

               “How do you know?”

               “Because I know you and you always make it your job to make things work out,” Louis sighed and brushed his red dyed hair out of his eyes, “you’ll do fine Li. Just be yourself.”

               “Yes, but-” Liam sighed and sat up to look at his friend, “Like, I never asked out a dude before and I know it shouldn’t be any different than asking a girl out but it is, Lou. It totally is-”

               “How so?” Louis asked curiously. Liam shrugged.

               “I dunno,” he said lowly, “Like-do I get Harry flowers like I’d get a girl flowers? Or should I get him something else? Or should I not get him anything at all? Do I open the car door for Harry like I did for Dani and Soph? Do I meet his parents-” Liam took in a huge breath for air and went wide eyed, “Lou-what if I have to meet his parents?”

               Louis chuckled at his friend, “Li, trust me-parents love ya. My mom is more concern about you then she is about me,” Liam managed a smile at that, Louis coughed and went on. “And yes, you do have to open the door for Harry because it’s not an act for girls only-it shows you’re a fucking decent guy for opening a car door your date. Plus, it’ll impress Harry and make him feel special, so yes-do it.”

               Liam nodded, looking somewhat relieved, “Thanks, Lou.”

               This was Louis’ job. Liam would get wound up and Louis would go and help him relax, simple as that. He usually cracked jokes or talk through things with Liam if he needed to figure out some stuff or, if it was really, really bad, he’d take Liam out the find the crappiest, least healthy thing possible for the two to eat on. Liam was Louis’ brother, and he just wanted him happy.

               Louis smiled bright and gripped him on his shoulder, “No prob,” he sighed and wore a mischievous smile, “Now, tell me more about Harry and what you’re planning for this date and I’ll tell you what to buy him, yeah?”

~~~

               At ten to seven Saturday night, Harry Styles was very frantic.

               “Are you sure my hair looks good?” Harry question and the fourth time six minutes. But he couldn’t help himself, he had a date with a hunky dream boat in less than ten minutes! Eleanor sighed and played with the collar of his button up, moss green shirt. Harry had texted Liam that morning, saying how excited he was for the date and asking if he should dress formally.

               Liam reply simply by saying to dress casually, but warm as well.

               Which…didn’t really help much because there was a million ways to dress ‘causally.’ Harry wanted to be casual, yes, but not too casual that it looked like Harry didn’t care much about how he looked in front of Liam. And the whole dress warmly part???? What did that mean? What he supposed to wear a sweater or something?

               After hours and stressing and worrying about it endlessly, Harry called for backup.

               And back up was Eleanor Calder, of course.

               Eleanor sighed and smoothed off the top of his chest with her hands, “Harry. You look perfect-head to toe. Stop questioning my abilities, it’s insulting.”

               Harry nodded tightly, “Yeah, okay, sorry.” Harry scanned his eyes over his floor length mirror, and yes. He did look rather good, if he had to admit. The green button up was a nice color and since fall was coming soon and nights in Michigan were already cold, it matched the season quite nicely. Eleanor told him to wear his medium wash jeans instead of his black ones. Though Harry protested her, looking at his reflection in that moment, Harry knew Eleanor made the right choice. His dark brown jacket laid on his bed-the one with faux wool on the collar and Harry knew it was going to look great with the outfit. His ankle boots were brown just like the jacket and Harry felt so confident a reassured.

               Eleanor chuckled fondly and pinched her friend’s cheeks, “Harry—smile. You look like you’re about to head off to your death.”

               Again, Harry nodded anxiously, “Yeah, okay,” he breathed in deeply and asked, “Should I brush my teeth again?”

               “No,” Eleanor answered him, “You’ve already done so two times and Liam will be here soon.”

               The doorbell rang just then.

               Eleanor grinned happily.

               Harry’s stomach lurched at the sound.

               “Oh God!” Harry groaned, “Oh God! He’s here!”

               “Harry,” Eleanor spoke sternly, “you got this, yeah? You two are going to have a blast and you’ll come back here in a few hours and call me after the date and keep me up all night telling how adorable and smart and hot Liam Payne is, right? Just enjoy yourself.”

               Harry thought about and yeah-there really was no reason to feel anxious. It was Liam he was going on a date with, and he was polite and charming and Harry felt comfortable enough with him. And no doubt he would feel comfortable once he was around Liam, so Harry smiled at himself in the mirror.

               “You’re right El,” Harry sighed and pulled his jacket on. He smirked at his friend, “And you promise you’ll stay all night on the phone with me afterwards?”

               “Promise,” Eleanor swore and lightly pushed her friend towards the door, “Now go get your man, Har Bear!”

               Harry chuckled and walked out the room into the hall. He scurried down the stairs with a huge smile on and dimples on display and-

               “Gemma, isn’t he handsome?” Harry’s eyes went wide at his mother’s voice and he quickly galloped down the last few steps. To his horror, Liam Payne was in his house, nervously near the front door as his mother all but shoved her iPhone in Liam’s face. She was  _Facetiming_  Harry’s sister Gemma.  _Oh God_ , Harry thought grimly.

               “I guess he is…” Gemma’s tight voice rang through the phone and Harry could only imagine what cold look she was giving his date, “Now, Liam-you better not hurt my brother or do anything stupid of I’ll find you and cut your bal-”

               “OKAY!” Harry said awkwardly loud and step in front of Liam and eyed his sister on the phone screen, “Bye Gemma.”

               Gemma looked all too happy sitting on her dorm room bed. She tilted her head and grinned, “Bye Harry! Have fun!”

               Harry turned to his mother, “Mom-”

               “Fine, fine!” Anne gave in lightly, “I’ll leave you two alone. Have fun dear, and come home by eleven okay?” Harry nodded slowly.

               “Um, nice meeting you, Ms. Styles,” Liam weakly spoke up from behind Harry, “Uh, you too Gemma.”

               Anne smiled at that, “Pleasant meeting you Liam and please call me Anne.”

               Harry rolled his eyes as his mom walked out the room, and Gemma’s faint voice came through the phone as she yelled, “Bye  _Leeeee-yum_!” After Harry was sure they were alone, he turned around slowly.

               God that was a mistake.

               Liam looks so amazing. He wore a sheepish smile and a black leather jacket over a simple plaid shirt.  _A FUCKING LEATHER JACKET_! Harry screamed internally.

               “Hey,” Liam mumbled shyly.

               “Hi,” Harry grinned. Eleanor came down the stairs at that moment. She quietly waved goodbye to him and slipped out the patio door without a word.

               “Um,” Liam spoke up, hand shaking as he brought it up from behind him, “I, uh-got you these,” he stuttered. Harry silently gasped and reached for the bouquet of blue flowers Liam had gotten him. Harry…well, no guy had ever gotten him flowers before. And hell, he couldn’t tell a daisy from a rose so he had no idea what type of flowers these were and Harry had a feeling that Liam probably didn’t know either when he bought them. But they were so pretty and smell so sweet and Harry knew he was blushing mad.

               “Thanks Liam,” Harry breathed out a second later. He smiled up at the boy, feeling awfully coy, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

               “I wanted to,” Liam said, smiling shyly. Well that just made Harry’s heart pound a little faster and skin burn a little bit more.

               “I’ll just-um,” Harry giggled awkwardly at himself and motioned towards the kitchen, “go put these in water and then we can go, yeah?”

               Liam nodded, “Yeah, okay,” he said softly, adding a fond smile.

               Harry stepped in the kitchen and found a vase. He was rolling his eyes the entire time he was in the room because his mother was still on Facetime with Gemma and his mom kept gushing,  _‘Gems! Liam got Harry flowers! Aww, how sweet!’_  Harry felt his cheeks flare and his insides were nothing but mush at this point because it was sweet that Liam got Harry flowers, very sweet. It made him feel important and special and lucky to be going out with Liam.

               “Ready?” Liam asked Harry moments later when he walked back to the front entryway. He looked so hopeful and happy and Harry knew he was in trouble.

               He just liked Liam so much.

               “Ready.”

~~~

               Eleanor Calder would call it spying.

               It definitely was spying.

               But it wasn’t her fault really…

               Eleanor was at Thai food restaurant, picking up some noodles for herself. She even got a carton of red curry chicken for her dad. He probably wasn’t home-he always found a reason to stay at his office, even on the weekends. But still, Eleanor got it, knowing her father liked spicy red curry and in case of the off chance that her father was home and wanted to have dinner with her.

               And, well, as she walked out of the Thai restaurant, she spotted someone she didn’t expect to see sitting in a ratty old looking car. Eleanor frowned and walked over to the vehicle to get a better look.

               Just as she suspected-Louis.

               Louis was looking intently at something across the street so he hadn’t noticed Eleanor was right outside his driver side door. Eleanor tapped on the window a second later, making Louis jump in his seat. He glared at her as he rolled down his window.

               “What the hell are you doing here?” Eleanor hissed. Somehow, she had managed not to interact with Louis at all since she remembered all that went down at that God forsaken party. But here Louis was-destroying her Saturday night, again.

               Louis quickly looked over across the street. A panicked look came over him and whipped his head around to demand Eleanor, “Get in the car.”

               “What?” Eleanor asked, clearly perplexed.

               Louis rolled his eyes, “Get in the car, now,” he hissed again. Eleanor should have ignored him, got in her car, go home and watch the latest episode of _Keeping Up With the Kardasians_. But…Louis seemed uneasy and oddly enough, she trusted him for some crazy reason. So she let out an annoyed groan (for dramatic affect) and walked around the car.

               When she sat inside, Eleanor noticed a few things. The car was a complete mess inside with tons of wrappers and other shit thrown carelessly about the car. It also reeked of old, stale food and it made Eleanor wrinkle her nose. As she closed the passenger door, she looked at Louis and noticed something, too.

               “Why are you wearing all black?” She asked accusingly.

               “Because I’m on a mission.”

               Eleanor frowned at that answer. Louis was still looking over at something, so Eleanor couldn’t tell if the punk was serious or not. She finally looked over and-

               Well, it was Liam and Harry in a restaurant. Eleanor quickly noticed that it was also Harry’s favorite Greek restaurant they were at.

               “What the hell?” Eleanor gasped. She turned to Louis, eyes glaring a scowl on her face, “You’re  _spying_  on our friends’ date?!”

               Louis scoffed, “Not spying,” he corrected. Eleanor huffed at that.

               “Sure looks like it.”

               “Well, it’s not,” Louis persisted, “Liam asked me to oversee their date.”

               Eleanor took a moment to take in everything, to which she responded eventually, “…What?!”

               “Yep,” Louis stated, popping the ‘p’ annoyingly, “Liam was really nervous about the date last night so I told him I’d watch it from a distance. If Liam needs assistance or looks panicked, I’ll text him and tell him to keep his shit together.”

               “What?” Eleanor repeated. This was just plain ridiculous, but Louis nodded again.

               “Yeah,” he admitted, “Truthfully, I don’t think Li will need me much but I’m here for him,” he shrugged, “Plus, I don’t have anything better to do so…”

               “This is just stupid,” Eleanor muttered. Louis rolled his eyes.

               “Oh please,” he cried, “Like you’re not one bit interested about their date?”

               “Of course I am,” Eleanor confessed, shaking her head, “But it’s not my place to spy of them-”

               “I’m not spying on them!”

               “Sure looks that way to me.”

               Louis sighed deeply, “Fine, if you want to leave, leave. I’m not keeping ya.”

               Eleanor looked over at the Greek restaurant across the road. She easily spotted her friend-Harry’s dimples were clear as day despite the distance. Liam was talking to him and looked rather stiff, but then Harry must of said something funny, because Liam laughed sincerely and Harry curled his shoulders in and tucked his chin done in his chest. Eleanor knew Harry did this when he was shy.

               And…it was kinda entertaining. Eleanor hated herself for spying (because yes-it was spying) on her friend’s date. Curiosity was pulling and tugging with her brain and she didn’t like it.

               “What does Liam have planned for their date?” Eleanor asked quietly. Louis looked over from the corner of his eye and smirked.

               “They’re going to get Greek food to go,” Louis started out, “Li said that this is Harry’s favorite restaurant.”

               Eleanor nodded to confirm that.

               “Then they’re going to Joe Joe Park and have a picnic under the stars and, if Harry’s up for it, play on the playgrounds like a bunch of six year olds.”

               “Aww,” Eleanor couldn’t help herself gush at that, “Harry’s going to love that.”

               Louis nodded, “Yeah, it’s cute and cliché and Liam had a pretty good idea he’d like it.”

               “It’s not cliché,” Eleanor hissed, “it’s adorable.”

               “Whateves,” Louis sighed, shaking his head, “Dating is stupid anyways.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Of course you would say something cynical like that,” Eleanor groaned. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she slept with the punk boy the week before. Oh the shame.

               “It’s not cynical, it’s practical,” Louis stated surely. He shifted in his seat and ran his hand in his hair, “Like, it’s cool if other people believe in dating and relationships and shit like that, but for me-it doesn’t make sense. I don’t to be bound to someone else-I already am bound to my mom and four sisters. I have a lot of other shit I have to take care of and I don’t want a whiny girlfriend calling him at all hours of the day wondering where I am or what I’m doing-”

               “Go God,” Eleanor drawled. Louis gave her snake eyes.

               “I have my entire life to find some chick I can put up with and who is worthy of me-”

               “Oh please-”

               “But!” Louis glared at the girl, not liking the fact that she had interrupted him, “I don’t need to be chained to a relationship at eighteen-not yet at least.”

               Eleanor settled back in her seat and watched the two boys in the restaurant across the street. Liam had a bag of food in one hand and other one on Harry’s lower back as they walked toward the exit. Eleanor pondered over Louis’ words and, as much as she hated to admit it and she never would admit it to Louis, it didn’t make much sense to date someone in high school. Eleanor always liked the idea of falling in love, but not in high school. Boys were nincompoops at that age and Eleanor was far too superior for high school boys. Plus, after high school, there’s a huge world beyond miles of lockers and tiled floors. What were the chances that you and the person you loved would go the same path? There are a zillion roads to go on and Eleanor wanted all the options she could have.

               She got not wanting someone pulling to go a different route at her age.

               “Look,” Louis interrupted her thoughts, “I gotta go to Joe Joe Park before Liam and Harry get there,” Louis turned away from Eleanor and buckled his seatbelt. He turned back to Eleanor a second later, “Are you coming with me or not?”

               Eleanor looked over and- _aww!_  Liam opened the car door for Harry and she saw her friend get in the car with the largest smile on his face. Eleanor bit her lip. Going with Louis to spy on her friend was a terrible, terrible thing to do but…she also wanted to do it really bad.

               Eleanor buckled herself in her seat and Louis smirked. He backed out of the parking spot and turned on the road that led to the park.

~~~

               “Nothing’s happening!”

               Eleanor rolled her eyes at Louis’ whine and took a stab at some vegetables in her carton. When they got to the park, Louis discovered that Eleanor had gotten red curry chicken and apparently, that was his favorite too. Eleanor handed the carton over and Louis muttered a ‘thanks’ before shoveling a fork full of food.

               That was a half hour before. Since then, the two found Harry and Liam as they walked towards a couple of picnic tables beneath some trees. It was adorable really-Liam was holding everything while Harry followed close beside him, looking shy and adorable. Liam set up their meals on a table beneath of pair of trees, when the evening sky threatening night’s arrival. But it was beautiful really, no one was at the park besides the two of them and they ate their meal in quiet.

               Which apparently was a problem.

               “Louis,” Eleanor sneered, “just let them be, they’re fine.” Sure Harry and Liam spoke here and their but it was mainly neither one of them talking. Eleanor herself had only gone on a few dates and knew that that wasn’t the norm. You’re supposed to talk and whatnot on dates, right?

               Louis huffed, “Well you’re guy needs to speak up.” Eleanor squinted her eyes at the punk.

               “Harry’s just shy,” she shrugged, “ _you’re_  guy, the one who asked  _my_ guy on a date, needs to be the one to strike up a conversation.”

               “Whateves,” Louis rolled his eyes. He stabbed at his food and then kindly added lowly, “thanks again for the food, I’ll pay you back.”

               “No need,” Eleanor insisted lamely, “all paid for on daddy’s credit card.” Eleanor chuckled to herself and noticed Louis smirking slyly.

               “I’d be careful saying that word around me, toots,” he remarked and cheekily added a wink, “we might have to move this to the back seat, if you know what I mean.” Eleanor felt her cheeks heat up and Louis chuckled loudly

               Eleanor made a face, “Oh God-I can’t believe I let myself go to the depths of Hell and sleep with you.”

               “Ah, toots,” Louis sighed causally, “don’t feel bad. Good sex is good sex, not matter who it comes from.”

               “True,” Eleanor agreed easily, “and it will never happen again.”

               “Of course not.”

               Eleanor nodded surely once and slumped back in her seat. She thought for a bit about what Louis said. Eleanor had heard of kinks but…a  _daddy_ kink? Seriously, at his young age? Eleanor thought of times she might be able to use that against the punk. And just as soon as the idea popped in her head, she quickly summoned it to vanish instantly.

               “So,” Eleanor spoke up, trying to rid her thoughts of such foolish ideas that her and Louis would ever be intimate again. Louis looked over at her and Eleanor decided to stare at that horrid piercing on his lip, “Why are you so…” the girl paused for a second and continued, “invested in Liam’s date with Harry?”

               Louis sat still for a moment or so, suddenly lost his interest in his meal. Eleanor turned her focus back on the couple on their date-the real reason they were there. Liam must have said something funny because Harry had thrown his head back and laughed heartily. Eleanor smiled softly-Liam and Harry did look good together.

               “I didn’t have a clue Liam was bi,” Eleanor’s eyes bugged out at Louis’ confession. That was…well, very surprising.

               “Not one bit?”

               “No,” Louis confirmed again. His fingers tapped the steering wheel and he shook his head, “I had no idea my best friend was going through this-sexual identity crisis all by himself and felt like he couldn’t tell me about it.”

               Eleanor looked down at the gear shift, and felt her stomach twist, “That’s awful,” she mumbled, and Louis hummed agreeing.

               “To make matters worse, I set him up with Danielle and Sophia,” Louis stated, wincing a bit at himself. Eleanor gasped silently.

               “No,” she exhaled. Louis nodded painfully.

               “My best friend was going through so much and trying to figure out who he was and there I was-thrusting girls at his face and telling him how to flirt with them,” Louis shook his head, “I feel horrible about it,” he concluded, biting his lip.

               Eleanor curled her lip in and felt rather sorry for the punk, “It’s not your fault Louis. Liam didn’t tell you he had feelings for guys too,” her lips curled to the side sympathetically, “You just assumed he liked girls only and wanted to help him out. That doesn’t make you bad.”

               “Maybe if I didn’t do all that, Liam would have felt comfortable to tell me.”

               And well, Louis sound rather sad as he spoke. He looked the part certainly and it just made Eleanor feel sorry for the punk. She could tell that he valued Liam highly and-if Harry had kept a secret such as his sexuality from her for years, she’d be sad and hurt too.

               “That’s why I want him and Harry to work out,” Louis explained, “I could tell he didn’t care much for Danielle and Sophia but Harry?” the boy laughed to himself and looked over to Eleanor with a fond smile on his face, “my boy’s over the moon for your boy.”

               Eleanor giggled, “Harry’s like 99% in love with your boy.” The two shared a laugh and looked out the front window of the car.

               “Speaking of our boys,” Louis grinned, “looks like they’re having a good time after all.”

               The pair watched as Liam began chasing Harry around the playground-smiles bright on their faces and their laughs echoing into the night.

~~~

               “Harry!” Liam yelled, but then soon laughed afterwards. Harry dashed past the slide and made his way to the monkey bars, gaining speed.

               “You can’t catch me, Liam!” Harry called over his shoulder.

               It had been a turn in their date when Harry suggested they play tag and proclaimed that Liam was ‘it’ and began running around like a maniac all before Liam could respond. And of course Liam went after his date-it was the game of tag after all. Dinner was fine and Harry couldn’t believe that Liam remembered his favorite restaurant but it was painfully quiet. Harry could tell that Liam was just as nervous as he was and knew he needed to do something to relax them both.

               Good call, Harry told himself.

               “Damn your long legs!” Liam shouted at him, making Harry blush a little. But he couldn’t ponder on it long because he could hear Liam’s footsteps in the sand quicken so he took off. Harry had an idea come to him so he took off to the playground set and made his way up the stairs, with Liam fast on his trail. Harry ran around the set for a bit before he found exactly what he was looking for, a closed off part of the playground set that had no way of escaping it.

               Harry smirked cunningly as he got to the spot and stopped. He panted for air and tried to look as though he was looking for a way out as Liam came up behind him. Harry turned and faced him. Liam was just so, so stunning, but especially under moonlight. His eyes seemed bigger and gentler. His face covered in shadows and yet, Harry could make out each one of Liam’s amazing features. He couldn’t believe this was real, that he was being backed into a plastic, tiny wall on a playground for Hell’s sake. But it was Liam slowly stepping in front of him, slowly coming into his space and Harry welcomed it.  

               “I got you,” Liam mumbled lowly, making Harry grin. He felt Liam’s hand on his own-so warm and strong. Normally in the game of tag, Liam would take off and Harry would have to chase him. But neither one of them made attempts to leave-both perfectly okay with being so close to the other. Harry bit his lip and chanced a look at Liam’s plush lips that were suddenly so very close to his own.

               “Looks like you did,” Harry whispered as he felt his body move forward. He tried to give Liam his coy, sexy look and asked, “what are you going to do with me, then?” Harry was close enough to see Liam’s swallow thickly and cheered internally as he felt the boy eyeing his lips as well. God, Harry had been waiting for this moment the entire night, and years longer than that as well. He dreamt of kissing Liam and feeling his skin. He wanted it more than anything and only breath stood in their way.

               “Um,” Liam whispered, voice shaky. Harry frowned slightly as Liam backed away from him. Well, that hurt. Liam coughed awkwardly, “Let’s, um-go on the swings, yeah? We haven’t explored them yet.”

               Harry couldn’t help but look disappointed. He glanced down at their feet and nodded slowly, suddenly wanting to cry. He let Liam lead the way-their hands still linked together. Harry could tell his palm was damp, and hoped Liam didn’t notice it. Liam held the swing still for Harry as he sank down onto it and Harry had to let go of Liam’s hand as his date went the swing next to his. Harry had to suffice with cold metal chains from the swing in his hands and it just-it wasn’t the same. It’s funny, how someone can miss a hand so badly.

               Harry didn’t find it funny, not one bit.

               The two boys talked about all and nothing. Harry learned of Liam’s sisters, Ruth and Nicola. The latter one had been married for a while and lived in Boston with her husband and Ruth was finishing up her last year in college, getting a degree in finance. Liam’s mother, Karen, was a doll, Harry learned, and smiled softly at the way Liam’s expression lit up as he talked of her. His father, Geoff was stubborn and gruff at times, Liam told him, but he insisted he was a kind soul.

               Harry told Liam about himself. How his father skipped out on his family a few years before, only leaving divorce papers on the kitchen table for Harry’s mother to sign. Liam went soft and told Harry how sorry he was, Harry told him it was okay even though it really wasn’t, but hey-he’d tell Liam all that one day, just not on their first date. Luckily, Harry’s grandmother, Anne’s mother, stepped in to help the family financially. Anne was like most mothers, gentle and caring. Harry told Liam how his mother was a dental hygienist and she loved it for some reason. Harry told Liam how his sister, Gemma, got a fully ride to college for her knowledge and was currently at Michigan State University, studying Law.

               There was a lull in the conversation. It wasn’t awkward or anything. Honestly, Harry was caught up in the stars. He couldn’t help himself, his eyes found patterns in the sky and connect them. They swayed with the light breeze and shared muted glances at each other. Harry stared at his date and thought how lucky he was.

               “This is all, um,” Liam finally started up a new conversation. Harry noticed how tense his date was, “new to me, I guess.”

               Harry rested his head on one of the chains to his swing, “What is?”

               “Dating a guy,” Liam said quickly. Harry pursed his lips and then Liam went on, “Like-Lou keeps telling me it’s not different but, it kinda is? It’s just, um-I dunno,” Liam scoffed at himself weakly, “it just is.”

               “I get it,” Harry assured him with a polite smile. Liam looked relieved, “It shouldn’t be any different, but it probably is. And of course you’re not used to dating guys yet,” Harry went quiet, “I’m the first boy you ever asked out, right?”

               Liam nodded slowly.

               “It’s gonna feel a little bit different at first,” Harry told him, feet dragging on the sand, “but the more guys you date, the more you’ll get used to it.”

               Harry knew he shouldn’t have said that. Fuck, it’s their first date and Harry’s off telling Liam about dating other guys.  _Real smart Styles_ , Harry scolded himself,  _fucking smooth_.

               “Can I ask you something?” Liam asked him. Harry smiled kindly.

               “Anything.”

               “How, um. Like, when did you know…” he trailed off and looked but up at Harry, “…you liked boys?”

               Harry scoffed, “I always knew I was gay, Liam,” he told him plainly. Liam’s eyes went wide.

               “Seriously?”

               “Dead serious.”                

               “Like,” Liam mumbled, “even when you were a kid?”

               “Yes,” Harry told him with a smile, “I found myself staring at boys more than girls and I dunno-I just always kinda knew I liked guys more than girls.”

               “Wow…” Liam sighed quietly, looking across the park. Harry frowned and reached for Liam’s hand.

               “Hey,” Harry whispered, taking Liam’s hand in his own, “It’s okay Liam-we all figure out things in our own ways. Hell, men come out to their wives in their forties. Just be grateful you figured out who you are before you then.” Liam scoffed quietly and that made Harry smile.

               “It’s just…” Liam sighed, “Like-I know who I am. I know what I like and like-I’m happy for all that, really Harry-I am. For a while, I thought I was crazy! I thought it was a phase or something. But I finally,  _finally_  figured out who I am and I’m so proud to be who I am. But like,” he shook his head. Harry felt the need to squeeze the boy’s hand and so he did. Liam exhaled and went on, “…I wasn’t ready to come out yet.”

               Harry’s heart just about shattered in his chest, “Oh Liam…”

               “I was just curious,” Liam told him helplessly, shaking his head, “I didn’t know any guys who were close to me and gay or bi. I just…wanted to know what it was like-to dance with a guy and hold his hand and kiss him.”

               Harry knew where this story went. He gnawed on his lip and ran his thumb over Liam’s knuckles.

               “I assume you know my coming out story,” Liam sighed.

               “Yeah,” Harry attempted, not feeling like he could lie to Liam. He grimaced, “I’m sorry.”

               “Don’t be,” Liam said quietly, “My, um-my folks didn’t know.”

               “Oh my God,” Harry breathed out in horror, suddenly wanting to climb in Liam’s lap and holding him tightly and never, ever letting go.

               “Yeah,” Liam laughed humorlessly, “I only told Louis and Zayn before I was outed. I decided to wait until I was more comfortable with myself. But suddenly I had to come out to my parents because I was afraid my parents would hear their only son was bi from their friends or coworkers.”            

               “Liam…” Harry whispered, not really knowing what to do or say.

               Liam laughed softly to himself, “They’re still getting used to it, too. I don’t blame them-they assured me they still love me and all. I know they do, but God. When I told them I was bi, my mom thought I was talking about bilingual.”

               Harry chuckled softly at that.

               “I just…” Liam murmured and looked small in his swing, “I’m still getting used to all this, Harry. I-I didn’t know I am who I am until recently and like-you probably have all this figured out by now.”

               “No I don’t,” Harry laughed. He made sure Liam was looking at him, “It takes time, Liam. Hell, I’m still figuring things out. But I’ll be here for you, Li. Whenever you need to talk about all this, I’m here for you, I promise.”

               Liam made a tiny smile, “Maybe it’s a good thing I was outed.” Harry frowned instantly at that.

               “Liam no one should ever, ever out someone’s sexuality,” he sneered, “I’d ring the neck of that Shelby Erickson if you gave me the okay.”

               Liam laughed at that, “No, that’s alright Harry,” he looked at their joint hands and told him, “I’m kinda glad I was outed, because that made me feel more confident to ask you out,” Harry smiled shyly-eyes locked on his boots, “and now we’re here and like-I’m, like really enjoy being with you Harry.”

               Harry was endeared by Liam’s soft, stuttering voice, “I am too,” he looked up at Liam and smiled, “I’m really glad we’re doing this Li.”

               Liam smiled softly and for the second time that night, they felt impeccably close. Harry was dying to kiss Liam and wanted to do it so badly.

               “We should get going,” Liam said after a moment. And, ah yes-good things really do come to an end. Harry wanted to protest the night and the moon and the stars and just remain there with Liam and never ever leave. But, Harry looked up at the sky and the moon was almost at the top. It was close-ish to midnight and he frowned.

               Their date was almost over.

               “Yeah,” Harry agreed reluctantly.

               As they slowly walked to Liam’s car, their hands never detached.

~~~

               Louis pulled into a parking spot at the Thai restaurant and put his car into park.

               “Well,” Eleanor spoke up, “tonight was, unexpected.”

               Louis nodded, “Yeah, but I dunno. Our boys looked like they were doing good on their own. And, it wasn’t too bad hanging out you I guess.”

               “Likewise,” Eleanor said plainly. She made a tiny smile, “night Louis.”

               “Goodnight, toots,” Louis winked at the girl. Eleanor rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She was happy to see that her car was still in the parking lot just where she left it, untouched. The restaurant was closed and the night had fully taken over South-East Michigan. She tried to not let it get to her at the fact that no one bothered to text her about where she had been for hours, particularly her own dad didn’t text or call her. She shouldn’t have been that surprised, but she was, and maybe a little hurt too.

               A honk disrupted her. Eleanor turned around and saw Louis waving at her.

               “Bye toots!” He yelled out his window.

               “Louis!” Eleanor shouted. The boy looked intently at her and Eleanor didn’t even know why she was saying this. She just felt like she had to, “I think you’re a really good friend. I mean-not to me, ‘cuz we’re not friends or anything but like,” she breathed in, “overall I think you’re a good friend Louis.”

               Louis looked taken aback, and only nodded once with a small smile as he drove out into the night.

                _Perhaps Louis wasn’t such a horrible guy_ , Eleanor thought.

~~~

               “Thanks for tonight, Liam,” Harry told they boy as the came to a stop in front of his front door. Alas, the night had ended and Harry felt terribly sad about that. Liam nodded stiffly.

               “I had a great time,” he confessed with a small grin, “Like, a really good time.”

               Harry chuckled timidly, “Me too.”

               “ _Sooo_ ,” Liam drew out teasingly, his fingers lightly brushing against Harry’s. He looked up at Harry with big doe, hopeful eyes, “Does this mean I can ask you out on another date?”

               “Of course,” Harry quickly answered him, “I’d love to do this again.”

               “Great,” Liam flashed him a smile, “So, um…I guess this is good night, then?”

               Harry’s heart coiled in his chest, “I guess so.”

               And suddenly, Liam was moving forward slowly and Harry’s mind was spinning. This was it, he was sure of it. Finally he’d get to feel Liam’s beautiful pillow-y lips on his-

               Liam pecked softly on Harry’s cheek-putting the smallest pressure on the apple of his cheek.

               Well, that was unexpected. Harry wanted a real kiss but this was…very good. The heat from Liam’s lips radiated on Harry’s cheek and a tiny gasp slipped his mouth. He was so used to guys just going in for the kill and sucking his tongue off. No guy had ever cared for the small steps, but Liam seemed to. Liam stayed there for another second before breaking apart.

               “Goodnight Harry,” Liam said lowly, his breath hitting Harry’s top lip. He fondly looked up at Harry, “sweet dreams.”

               Harry stood on his porch as Liam walked to his car. His head felt like a zillion fireworks had just gone off, but he still managed to wave at Liam as he drove off. Harry got into his house and sank to floor, still reeling for the tiny, shy kiss Liam let on his cheek. He reached his hand up and yeah-his skin was burning and Harry convinced himself he could still feel Liam’s lip there on his skin.

               Harry never had anyone before made him feel like he was flying.

               He decided he never wanted to let that feeling, and Liam Payne, ever go.

               Never.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope it melted your hearts ;)  
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! KUDOS PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY COMMENTING!***  
> Take care y'all ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading this!   
> Here's chapter 7! A lot of Lirry stuff happens so, yeah ;)   
> Please read and enjoy!   
> WARNING: Somewhat naughty times happens between two teen-aged boys so be aware ;)

_“Nice place you got here, Liam.”_

_Liam laughed from where he sat on the middle of his bed with his legs crossed. He expected Harry would laugh went him, but he didn’t. When Liam looked up at him, his green eyes were serious and bleak and his lips were drawn tight. Harry turned away and looked old pictures of Liam that sat on his desk. Liam didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything._

_It was like that for a bit-Harry exploring his room while Liam sat silent on his bed. Truth be told, Liam kinda like it. He liked watching Harry in his room, touching his things. He loved watching Harry’s slender fingers on his furniture. He loved watching Harry’s long legs stroll about his room. He loved seeing Harry in his environment, amidst his stuff. It just, did something to him._

_“You were so adorable as a child,” Harry told him, smirking slightly. He took a strategic step towards the bed. The way Harry was looking at him with lidded eyes twisted his insides. God, Harry was so hot-too hot for his own good, or Liam’s for that matter._

_Liam scoffed awkwardly and shook his head, “I was a fat kid.” Harry ticked his teeth, making a disagreeing sound and shook his head at that._

_“No, no, no,” Harry chided. Liam’s eyes bulged as Harry’s knees hit the end of his bed and began fucking crawling on his knees to Liam-all slow and seductive._

_Well…this was new, Liam thought lamely._

_Harry stared intently down at Liam, distracting the boy as Liam felt a hand drag up his leg teasingly slow, “Doesn’t matter,” Harry decided, eyes lust blown, “You were cute as a boy but fuck,” he breathed out and Liam’s spin tingled at his voice. Harry stroked the side of Liam’s face and whispered seductively, “You’re so fucking hot, Liam. So, so hot.”_

_Liam sat dumbfounded as Harry began to nip at his neck like a cat. Harry crowded himself into Liam’s lap and bit down on Liam’s neck, making him hiss. He can feel Harry’s nice, very nice hands all over his body-one minute they’re on his chest, the on his arms then his thighs. Liam can’t keep track of Harry and his mind is spinning quite rapidly on itself._

_“H-Harry,” Liam croaked out after what seemed an eternity. He panted heavily and moaned in the back of his throat when the boy in his lap started rutting himself against Liam’s leg._

_“Been waiting so long for this Liam,” Harry breathily confessed in his ear. Liam gasped when Harry’s hand cupped his crotch abruptly and his mind went in and out of focus for a second._

_“H-Harry, I-”_

_“Please Liam!” Harry begged him seductively, his green eyes blown and chest heaving for air, “Take me Liam! I want you so bad.”_

_Liam’s eyes went wider, “Really?” Harry nodded slowly and took Liam’s hand in his own. Liam watched as Harry brought their joint hands down to his own crotch and-well, Liam never felt up another dude before. But feeling how hard Harry was for him, fuck that was hot. Harry threw his head back and breathed out a long high pitched sigh as Liam squeezed him timidly._

_“Fuck, yes, Liam,” Harry moaned out. He leaned down and pecked at Liam’s lips and the other boy was soaring.  Harry’s lips felt so good against his and he never ever wanted to be parted from them. Harry broke away a second later and pulled his shirt over his head hastily. Liam’s lustful eyes scanned Harry’s toned chest for a few seconds before looking back up at him, “I want you so bad, Liam. I-I need you Liam! Please!”_

_Liam nodded quickly before kissing Harry greedily and deeply. He groaned in the back of his throat as Harry rubbed his hand over his crotch again, this time for rough and needy. Liam knew he was completely hard but could anyone blame him really? Harry Styles, aka the most gorgeous boy Liam ever set eyes on, was on his lap and kissing him and feeling him up._

_Liam was in pure heaven._

_“I wanna suck you off, Liam,” Harry stated seconds later, lips buffy and eyes fully dark. Liam swallowed thickly._

_“Are you sure?” Harry nodded._

_“Fucking yes,” Harry assured him and delved back in with a kiss. He gently pushed Liam down on the bed and laid on top of him as they kissed. Liam couldn’t help himself as he squeezed Harry’s pert bum with his greedy hands. Harry moaned into Liam’s lips before breaking away and moving down Liam’s body with skill and desire._

_“Harry,” Liam breathed out, his hand petting Harry’s hair. It felt so nice and soft in his fingers._

_“Want you so much, Li,” Harry told him hotly, eyes staring at the predominate bulge in Liam’s jeans. His hands went to Liam’s belt and slowly began to unhook it. Liam sat in awe as Harry unlopped his belt and tugged at his jeans and boxers with one fierce tug. Liam his hissed as his hard cock sprung out and hit his lower abdomen._

_“Oh my god,” Harry whispered quietly in awe, “I knew it! I knew you were fucking huge!”_

_Liam chuckled lightly but was cut short when Harry instantly wrapped his mouth over the tip of Liam’s cock, making his lose his mind for a moment._

_“Fuck!” Liam cried out. He lifted himself enough to watch Harry lick at his member. ‘Fuck,’ he thought out of the blue, ‘my boyfriend’s an actual cat!’ But Liam didn’t complain, not when Harry took him farther in his mouth and moaned around him. He panted Harry’s name at the vibration and warmth surrounding him in that area and God, Harry was so good at this._

_“Yeah, baby,” Liam murmured, hand stroking his lover’s cheek. Harry preened at the compliment and swirled his tongue around Liam, making him breathe heavier, “You’re so good at this Harry.”_

_Harry came off of Liam with a small ‘pop,’ “Can’t wait to have you inside me, Li! God, I need you Liam! You’re cock is perfect, can’t get enough. I-!” He cut himself off and went back down on Liam, this time adding more of him in his sinful mouth. Liam couldn’t take it anymore; it was all too good and amazing he couldn’t take it. He laid back down on the bed and felt Harry continue to suck him off as his mind went hazy._

_“Harry,” he whispered blissfully, eyes closed and head lulling side to side. He never felt this amazing before and it was only going to get better according to Harry. Liam couldn’t even think or do anything so he took what his lover gave him and mumbled euphorically, “Harry…Harry…Harry…”_

~*~

               “Harry…Harry,” Liam groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning in his empty bed, “Mmm, yeah Harry.”

               A knock came from his door.

               “Liam dear? Are you alright?”

               Liam shot his eyes open.

                _Dear God_ -it was his mother!

               Liam sat up in a panic. He needed to hide Harry-his mom would kill him if she saw Harry here. He looked beside him but.

               No one was there.

               Liam frowned and shook his head confusingly and looked about his room for Harry.

               Nothing.

               Harry wasn’t there.

               Liam was alone…with a raging hard on in his bed.

               The realization settled in then and- _oh God!_  He did not just-but he  _did_.

               Karen Payne knocked from behind the door, “Liam? Are you alright?’

               “Yes mom!” Liam shouted breathlessly. God this was awkward.

               Karen didn’t seem convinced, “Are you sure? You sounded like you were mumbling something in your sleep.”

               “It was just a bad dream, mom,” Liam explained, voice cracking a little. Lying to his mom was never Liam’s strong suit but this whole situation was just plain embarrassing.

               “A bad dream? Should I come in, hun?”

               “No!” Liam shouted quickly, “Please don’t mom. I-I’m fine, really. I’m just a little…” Liam looked down at his dick poking against his duvet and gulped, “spooked I guess.”  _Please don’t come in! Please don’t come! Don’t come in!_  Liam screamed in his head.

               There was a long pause on Karen’s end of the door before she finally sighed, “Okay sweetie, if you say so.”

               “I’m fine, really!” Liam exclaimed somewhat convincingly.

               “Well, you better get up anyway,” Karen explained, “it’s six o’clock and you need to get ready for school and take your shower.”

               Liam looked down at is painfully hard cock under his sheets and couldn’t agree more with his mother.

               He needed a shower.

               A long, cold shower.

~~~

               Harry Styles was a patient young man.

               His mother taught him the importance of patience ever since he was a little boy. Harry could recall times he wanted something so badly he would be in near tears over it. Then Anne would explain to him that there was always an order in life-like how we all wake up in the morning and get dress and do things scheduled throughout the day then at night go to bed. She told her son how things happen in life at a pace we can’t understand, and so we must accept what comes to us  _when_  it comes to us and not wish for it to come faster or slower.

               And Harry truly, truly grew into a patient young man, truly.

               But it had been over a week since his and Liam’s date and Harry had heard nothing from Liam.

               Which was…well just not ideal, not one bit. Okay, so like, Harry wasn’t expecting like Liam to ask him out again the day after their date (well maybe Harry was…but it was only because  _Liam_  had alluded to asking him out again. Could anyone really blame Harry?). But still, Harry woke up the morning after their date and expected good morning texts from Liam and he got none.

               But being a patient man, Harry waited and didn’t send Liam a good morning text with an innocent picture of himself lounging around on his bed topless like he had wanted to. And when Liam didn’t text him at all that Sunday, Harry brushed it off as much as he could and figured he’d talk to Liam the next day at school.

               Only…that Monday, Liam seemed to have been avoiding Harry. Now, again, Harry Styles was a very patient man and usually didn’t rush to conclusions so easily. However, this was different. Harry came into school that morning and saw Liam at his locker. He decided to be a nice guy and go up and greet Liam so he walked towards him with his best smile on and charm oozing from his dimples. Liam looked up and saw him coming and promptly made a strange look before taking off in the other direction.

               Now, once more, Harry was very  _patient_  you see. So he dismissed those initial nasty thoughts that Liam was avoiding him because-who would do that? Who would ask someone out and have a perfectly wonderful, amazing date only to ignore the person you asked out just days later? Liam wasn’t that type of person. Harry figured that maybe he needed to get to his first class early for some reason (which was economics), and didn’t mention it to Eleanor that morning as he greeted her at her locker.

               But later on that day, when Harry got to English class, he was greeted with Liam promptly looking away as he entered the room. And Harry has always built himself up, but that-that deliberate, calculated choice to ignore him that day and the days to follow made cracks in the wall of confidence Harry had built. Not one text, not one stupid, single text from Liam came in that week since their date. Not one silly, small and timid conversation took place between the two of them in that week since their date.

               Harry Styles was a patient young man, but his patience was running thin.

               “Why would he do this to me, Els?” Harry wailed into his best friend’s shoulder. Harry felt Eleanor breathe in heavily and snuggled deeper into her body. She didn’t look like it, but Eleanor Calder was an excellent cuddlier and Harry took advantage of that whenever he could.

               “Har,” Eleanor exhaled, her hand stroking Harry’s shoulder, “maybe he’s been busy-”

               “Busy!” Harry sobbed, “Busy!? I’ve been busy too! I’ve been picking up more afternoon shifts at the Kitty Clinic.”

               “I know, dear-”

               “A-And, you and I took on an extra yoga class. And I’ve started applying to colleges and you know my mom’s c-car was in the shop earlier this week so I had to drop her off at work and pick her up after my shifts,” Harry sniffled, “I’ve been busy too! But I still managed to fucking text him last night and ask what the fuck was going on, why he refuses to speak to me!”

               Eleanor sighed, “Oh, Harry. Please tell me you didn’t-”

               “I did!” Harry exclaimed. Eleanor made a sad sound.

               “Harry I told you not do that,” she said softly, “you were very upset last night and were not in the right mind to text him.”

               “So?” Harry challenged, fat tears rolling down his cheek, “It doesn’t matter. Yeah I was mad at him, but I have every right to be pissed off! He asked me out! He picked me u-p and took us to my favorite restaurant! He took me to the park and chased me around and never let go of my hand! H-He,” he hiccupped, “he was the one who kissed me goodnight on my cheek and made me feel f-fucking high, Els! Why would he d-do that Els? W-Why would he just come into my life, make it seem like he was into me and then act like I don’t exist after our date? W-Why would he do that Els?”

               Eleanor hugged Harry tighter as the boy cried harder in her arms. It didn’t make sense to Eleanor either. Liam seemed like a decent guy, but Harry knew as well as most did that looks could be deceiving.

               “Did he ever text you back?” she dared asked.

               Harry shook his head into her shoulder and whimpered out a lame sob.

               “Don’t worry, Harry,” Eleanor said lowly through her friend’s tears. Her eyes glowed deep red and she clinched her jaw, “we’ll figure this all out, I promise.”

               And by we,

               Eleanor meant  _I will figure this out_.  

~~~

               “Um, Lou?” Zayn’s slow drawl called out for him. Louis and Liam abruptly stopped their laughing because Zayn used his serious voice and that hardly ever happened.

               Louis frowned as he looked to his friend, “Yeah, man?”

               Zayn nodded towards the other side of the parking lot. Louis looked over and-

               Well shit, Louis thought, unable to stop himself from smirking.

               Eleanor Calder would find their secret hang out spot.

               That bitch.

               “Oh shit,” Liam mumbled worriedly to himself. Louis gave him a look from the corning of his eye before looking back at the girl walking towards them.

               “She looks fucking pissed,” Zayn noted. Louis squinted his eyes and well yeah, she looked pissed. And Louis was never a straight ‘A’ student, but even he knew not to mess with Eleanor Calder when she was pissed. She came across as primed and proper but truth of the matter was that Eleanor Calder was not afraid to get nasty if she had to.

               Zayn looked over at Louis and took in a drag of his cigarette as he eyed his friend, “What the Hell did you do to her?” Zayn asked smoke billowing from his mouth. Louis shrugged and looked back at Eleanor who was only a dozen feet away or so. She looked so out of place and Louis had no idea why in the Hell Eleanor was there in the 7/11 parking lot where him and his friends hung out.

               “Hiya toots!” Louis called out to her, smirking cunningly. He waiting for the girl to retort angrily but she didn’t. She wasn’t even looking at him. Her deadly gaze was set on Liam of all people and she kept it there until she came to a stop right in front of the curb where the three boys sat anxiously.

               “Liam Payne,” Eleanor said sourly, “I’m going to give you one minute to explain why the hell you’re giving Harry the cold shoulder before I fucking destroy you.” Liam flinched and Louis was up on his feet and so was Zayn in an instant, both standing defensively in front of their friend.

               “What the fuck?!” Zayn exclaimed furiously. Normally, Zayn was Mr. Cool-claim-and collected but not when it came to others bothering his friends.

               Louis stepped, “Yeah, seriously toots. What the fuck is going on?” Eleanor huffed and stared Liam down.

               “You’re dick of a friend-”

               “Whoa!”

               “Watch it,” Louis warned sternly. Eleanor just simply rolled her eyes at Louis’ threat.

               “I’ll call your asshole of a friend whatever I want!” she sneered. Zayn lunged forward, but Louis held him back. Eleanor didn’t even move a muscle. No matter how much of a snarky creature Eleanor was, she still was a girl. And hitting girls is just not okay, ever.

               Louis seemed to be the only one that was leveled headed (there’s a first for everything, apparently). He calmly asked Eleanor, “What are you going on about babe?”

               Eleanor’s eyes flare up at the name, but didn’t comment on it. Um, Louis thought, she must have been really pissed if she didn’t have time to quarrel with him over pet names. Instead, Eleanor kept her eyes on Liam and folded her arms in her chest, raising an eyebrow accusingly at him.

               “This fucker acted like he was interested in Harry, asked him, took him on a date, and said he’d ask him out on other one,” she paused and sneered at Liam, Zayn and Louis waited for new information, “then Liam never texted or talked to Harry in the ten days since their date.”

               Silence fell in the cool late September afternoon. Louis had no idea how Zayn was processing Eleanor’s accusation, but he couldn’t believe it was true. That-no. Liam would never, ever lead someone on like that and then just drop them like yesterday’s newspaper. Liam wasn’t like that-he cared about other people’s feelings. And it just didn’t make any sense because Liam was into Harry, like really into him. Liam told Louis that the date went better then fantastic (which Louis could tell). Liam wouldn’t do something so cold to someone he was into.

               “Li?” Zayn asked slowly, looking down at Liam, “is this true?”

               Liam had tucked himself to hid as much as he could. His knees were pulled up to his chest and hos head rested on top of it which was covered by one of his numerous snapbacks. The boy didn’t say anything, but nodded once in what could only be described as ashamed.

               Louis was stunned.

               Eleanor shook her head disgustedly, “Harry cried on my shoulder last night for three hours over you! How could you do this to him? All this time, Harry kept saying he wasn’t good enough for your pathetic ass and truth is, you’re not good enough for him!”

               Zayn glared at her, “Lay off him,” he warned, but Eleanor clinched her jaw.

               “No!” she bit out, “if Harry did something this bad to Liam, wouldn’t you two be banging down Harry’s door demanding answers?”

               Zayn and Louis had nothing to say to that.

               “Exactly,” Eleanor said pointedly. She turned her focus back to Liam, “how dare you do something like this to Harry! He thought you were really into him, so what gives? What aren’t you answering his texts? Why have you been running away from him at school?” Liam sat silent and Eleanor must have run out of patience because she moved forward to try and grab him, “Fucking answer me!”

               “Okay, okay,” Louis stepped in and pushed Eleanor back gently. The girl looked up at him with fire in her eyes and if Louis was honest with himself, he’d sorta think that it was kinda hot. He loved confident, strong willed women-what could he say, “You and I are going to talk, right now.”

               Louis held the girl by the sleeve of her white blazer and basically dragged her to the other end of the parking lot. Eleanor didn’t fight him or say anything, just allowed Louis to handle her. Finally the punk stopped along a fence and let go of Eleanor. He eyed her for a moment. He’d never seen Eleanor Calder so flustered and angry before, she normally kept her emotions in check. But there she was in front of him, jittery and antsy and there was a deep scowl on her face.

               “You’re really upset,” Louis stated lowly. Eleanor froze and kept her eyes on the ground before shaking her head a little.

               “He cried, Louis,” she mumbled quietly, “I-Harry fucking cried himself to sleep last night over Liam because he’s so devastated about what he did to him and I-” Eleanor swallowed thickly and looked up at Louis, “He hadn’t cried like that in a long time, and Liam made him cry and that’s not okay.”

               Louis bit his lip and sensed there was something the girl wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t prod at it. He sighed and promised, “I’ll talk some sense into him, okay?” he told her, “expect Liam to talk to Harry tomorrow or I’ll personally kick him in the balls.”

               Eleanor scoffed and a tiny smile overcame her, “Promise?”

               “Promise.”

               Eleanor flickered her eyes up at the punk and said unsurely, “Um, thanks Louis.”

               Louis watched her get in her fancy car and drove back onto the road.

               He then turned around and set his eagle eyes on Liam.

               Louis had to fix this somehow.

~~~

               “Shit!” Liam scolded himself in whispers. He rubbed his head as he felt his insides tearing apart, “shit, shit, shit!”

               “Watch it, there are children in the house!” Louis scolded him then winked on the next beat. Liam sank to the floor and rested his head against Louis’ bed. Everything felt like it was crumbling around him. He had Harry in the palm of his hand but he had to go off and be stupid and let the most perfect boy he ever met slip through his fingers. Liam just felt awful.

               Louis sighed and sat down on the floor across from his friend, “So are you going tell me why you’re ignoring Harry?”

               Liam felt sick. He knew better then to just blatantly ignore someone like that, especially if you’re interested in them and see your whole world in their eyes and want to constantly be with them. Liam knew better then to do something like that. But he did it anyway and Liam wanted to jump in a vat of chemicals and deconsecrate (well, maybe not that extreme, but pretty close).

               “I know you Li,” Louis stated surely, “and I know you would never do something like this without a good reason, so just tell me.”

               Liam winced and looked awfully sheepish, “It’s embarrassing, Lou,” he mumbled. Louis rolled his eyes.

               “You know you can tell me anything, Li,” he told him, shaking his head, “that’s not a good excuse. Come on-fess up.”

               Liam rubbed his hands anxiously on his thighs and didn’t look up at Louis as he confessed, “I’ve been having…weird dreams.” Louis tilted his head and frowned.

               “What does that have to do with Harry?” Louis asked sharply, “is Harry in these dreams? Is he like dying in them or something?”

               “No,” Liam breathed out quickly, feeling sick at the thought. He swallowed thickly, “they’re like, different types of dreams…”

               Louis still didn’t understand, “…About Harry?”

               Liam nodded slowly and Louis didn’t miss the deep red blush on his friend’s cheeks and-

               “Oh my God,” Louis breathed out, humor in his voice, “you’re having _wet dreams_  about Harry?”

               Liam winced and covered his eyes, “Oh God.”

               “Li,” Louis chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, “every dude our age has wet dreams, it’s not bad or anything.”

               “No, no-I mean, I know it’s like totally normal but like-” Liam stopped because he was getting all frustrated. He took in a deep breath and went on, “Like-I’ve had these types of dreams before but like-” Liam tucked his chin in his shoulder, “I’ve…never had them about a particular person before.”

               Louis was silent for a while and when Liam finally gained the courage to look up, Louis was tilting his head, “Really?” he asked scrunching up his nose, “not even about Dani or Sophs?”

               Liam shook his head lowly and Louis chuckled loudly.

               “Wait a minute,” he said, a smile playing on his lips, “you’re telling me that the two of the hottest girls to ever grace the state of Michigan and who happened to be your girlfriends,” then came one of his million dollar laughs, “you didn’t have wet dreams about them, but I did?”

               Liam nodded feebly before his eyes perked up and he whipped his head in Louis’ direction, “You-what?!”

               Louis threw his head back in a fit of laughs but Liam didn’t find it as funny.

               “Only like once or twice,” Louis finally admitted, shrugging carelessly, “they’re fucking hot, could ya blamed me?”

               “You had…” Liam blinked rapidly and shook his head, frown deep on his face, “you had naughty dreams about my girlfriends?!”

               A bubble of delighted giggles came out of Louis’ mouth, “naughty dreams,” he repeated amusingly. Liam was confused.

               “That’s not funny, Lou!” Louis rolled his eyes.

               “Li,” he sighed, “I wouldn’t have, like, done anything with Dani or Sophia,” he explained, “they were your girlfriends and I respected that. But I can’t help having dreams about hot girls, just like you can’t help having dreams about Harry.”

               Liam thought about for a bit, and as usual, Louis was right. It’s not like Louis could control it, just like Liam couldn’t control his dream about Harry. Liam settled back against the bed and looked down at the floor, feeling helpless. He might not have been able to control his dreams about Harry, but he sure as hell could have controlled his interactions with Harry a lot better than he did.

               “So that’s why you haven’t been talking to Harry?” Louis concluded on his own, “ ’Cuz these dreams you’re having spooked ya?”

               Liam nodded weakly, “Yeah,” he breathed out, shaking his head, “It seems so stupid now, but like. I couldn’t stop thinking about the dreams whenever I saw him. I thought I would do something he wasn’t ready for.” Louis nodded and clicked his tongue.

               “Or,” he spoke out, “perhaps you’re afraid of the dreams a little bit.” Liam frowned at that.

               “What?”

               “Li, you only just came out,” his friend reasoned, “you’ve never properly kissed a boy yet, and you’re already thinking about Harry in a sexual way,” he shrugged, “maybe you’re scared because you know you’re not ready to have sex with a guy yet, but you’re having dreams about it and it’s freaking you out.”

               Damn, Liam never thought of that, but it did make sense.

               Louis was a lot smarter then he looked.

               “What if Harry wants to go…do that stuff and I think I’m-I know I’m not ready for that yet?”

               “Then tell him that, Li!” Louis exclaimed, “Harry seems like a reasonable guy, he’ll understand. He wouldn’t push you into something you don’t want to do-he doesn’t seem like the type.”

               “How do you know that?” Liam asked helplessly.

               “I just, have a feeling,” Louis somewhat explained, “I know he’s a good guy and you need to do something major to fix this mess you made.”

               Liam groaned, feeling sick again, “you’re right. What do I do?” Louis thought about it for a moment, then asked.

               “What’s Harry into?” Liam’s mind raced for answers.

               “Um…cats?” Louis gave him an all-knowing look.

               “What? Are you suggesting you get him a collar or somethin’?” Liam blushed at the idea and Louis let out a laugh, “maybe one day, you kinky bastard.”

               “Okay,” Liam spoke out loudly with cheeks flushed, clearing wanting to moving on, “so, Harry also likes anything Disney.”

               “Everybody loves Disney though. Maybe you two could have a movie night some other time and watch Disney movies. Is there anything else?” Liam frowned.

               “Harry likes to look at the stars,” he said quietly, “like, on our date, Harry kept looking at the stars.”

               “Now, that we can work with,” Louis said proudly, “if you drive up on M-53, eventually you’ll get to really rural areas. You can see the stars really well out there.”

               Liam pondered it. He had heard areas up in the thumb of Michigan where you could see the stars so brightly hung in the sky. And it did sound nice to show Harry that.

               “But, what if Harry doesn’t want to go out with me since I fucked everything up?” Liam asked with his big sad eyes. Louis rolled his eyes.

               “Li, yeah ya fucked up but you didn’t fuck  _everything_  up,” he explained tirelessly, “I’m sure Harry will take you back.”

               “But what if he doesn’t?” Liam pleaded, “Lou…I made him cry, and fuck-he’ll never want to see me again,” he hopelessly murmured. Louis bit his lip ring. Liam did have a point…

               “Tell ya what,” he began, “we’ll make this a group thing, yeah? You and Harry, plus me, Zayn and Niall even could tag along.” Liam nodded at that.

               “Why don’t we invite Eleanor, too? Harry will definitely come if she goes.”

               Louis made a sour face, “But do we have to, Li? She’s so fucking annoying!” He wailed.

               “We are,” Liam confirmed Louis’ worst nightmares. He then smiled softly at his friend, “Thanks Lou.” Louis shrugged.

               “No prob.”

               “So, like,” Liam hesitated, then cracked a smile, “any hot girls dropping in your dreams lately.” Louis chuckled and pushed back his hair out of his eyes.

               “Yeah,” he said unabashedly, “one in particular.” Liam’s eyes widen comical.

               “Really? Any girl I dated?”

               “Nah,” Louis said causally.

               “Any girl I know?”

               Louis kept a neutral face as he said coyly “Perhaps.”

               All the while, Louis thought of said girl and that fine ass car she drove.

~~~

               Harry was at his locker when-

               “Hey.”

               And Harry instantly had butterflies welling up inside his chest. It was just a word-a stupid, small three letter word but it was that  _voice_. The voice Harry could pick out of a crowd in an instant. The voice that belonged to an incredible guy, even if he had ignored him made Harry deeply consider moving (his mother dismissed that idea instantly-claiming it was melodramatic or whatever).  

               Harry turned around and- _fuck_ , Liam Payne was standing there looking awfully timid and there was so much hope in those God damn brown eyes that made Harry go weak in the knees. Harry hated this-he hated what Liam did to him and knew his should be furious with him but there was a stupid, dumb part of himself that would still fall on his knees for Liam fucking Payne.

               But Harry wasn’t going to let Liam know that.

               Harry shut his locker and kept his face emotionless as he began to walk away-his head torn between wishing Liam would leave him alone and wishing he’d follow him to the end of the earth.

               “Harry,” Liam exhaled hastily and walked up beside the boy. Harry ignored the fluttering feeling in his chest and continued to stomp down the hall. Liam tugged at his sleeved like a little boy trying to get his mother’s attention and fuck, Harry felt terrible, “Please, Harry. Let me just talk.”

               “I’m surprised you even remember my name,” Harry said bitterly. Liam sighed beside him and moved in front of Harry to make him stop. Liam placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him directly in the eyes.

               “Harry, look. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately,” Harry knew Liam was being sincere about it because his voice was genuine and soft, “I can’t give you a good enough reason why and again, I’m sorry. Because you did nothing wrong, it was all me. I was stupid and-Harry you’re an amazing person and I know I shouldn’t ask this but I want a second chance. I want to take you out again and start this all over again and make things right between you and me, ‘cuz I think we could be something great, you and me, I really do. And I want to show you that.”

               Harry stared at Liam with large eyes and heart pounding in his chest. It was just like a scene out of a movie from his extensive Rom-Com collection of DVDs only better because he wasn’t watching this at a distance, he was experiencing it firsthand. Liam was like the handsome male lead there to save Harry’s day and then they’d ride into the sunset on a horse and later that night, Liam would be all sweaty and panting for air as he pounded Harry into oblivion and they would all live happily ever after.

               That sounded amazing really.

               “I’m not sure if I should give you a second chance,” Harry said flatly, still keeping his face neutral. Liam looked genuinely scared upon hearing that. _Good_ , a part of Harry spat out inside him. And if the other part of him felt bad for Liam, well Harry would never tell anyone.

               “Please Harry? I-If you’re not comfortable with going on a date with me, I already planned something else.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

               “Something else?”

               “Yeah,” Liam began to explain, “it’ll be just a group of our friends getting together and heading up into the thumb this weekend for a bonfire.” Harry liked the idea, but still cursed himself when he felt his face break to show interest.  

               “Eleanor could come?”

               “Of course,” Liam stated, “I just-I’m so, so sorry about being so standoffish lately. I’m just still getting used to the idea of allowing myself to date guys,” Liam’s face was ridden with guilt and Harry could slowly feel the fibers of his heart splitting in two, “I know you deserve a dude that’s confident in who he is. And I shouldn’t be asking for a second chance but just know that I’m trying okay? I’m trying really fucking hard to accept myself, not just for me but for you.”

               Harry’s lips trembled as he gave a tiny smile, “Oh Liam…”

               “Please Harry?” Liam asked softly. He looked around the hall before slowly taking Harry’s hand in his own. Harry looked down at their joint hands that hung lowly between them and grinned happily, “Just one more chance, and if I fuck up again, I’ll give you permission to kick my ass.”

               Harry sputtered out a laugh. After a moment, he bit his lip and nodded, “Okay.” Liam’s lips instant bloomed in a smile.

               “Really?”

               “Really,” the two boys shared a tiny, awkward laugh. Liam kissed Harry on the cheek and Harry’s knees felt limp.

               A ringing of laughter destroyed the moment. Harry glanced over and saw a group of three or four freshmen laughing at them, two of them were girls. Taking a side glance, Harry noticed have Liam had curled in on himself a bit and looked ashamed for planting an innocent kiss on a guy’s cheek. He did nothing wrong, and Harry was going to let him know that.

               “Don’t you morons have anything better to do then stalking us?” Harry hissed at them, not caring if he was loud. Instantly, the group of students froze. He felt Liam squeezing his hand tighter, “get lost, you fucking scumbags!”

               The students scrambled and took off like the cowards they were. Other students in the hall eyed Harry and muttered things under their breath, but Harry didn’t give a damn. If they had issues with gays that was their problem, not his. He only cared about Liam, who looked embarrassed and timid.

               “Uh, thanks,” Liam mumbled.

               “No problem,” Harry stated easily, “I have no issues putting assholes in their places.” Liam cracked a smile and a tiny laugh.

               “So, we’re setting the bonfire up for Friday? It’s a bit of a drive so I’ll pick you up at five?” he asked hopefully.

               Harry nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

               The boys stared at each other for a bit, before Liam curled his arms around Harry, jolting him in surprise. But Harry sank into his arms and breathed in the spicy hues of his cologne blissfully.

               “You’re amazing Harry,” Liam breathed into his neck before pulling away too quickly and walking down the hall. Harry watched him as he left the building, watching a little bit more of himself going out the door with Liam.

~~~

               “Ow!” Louis rolled his eyes, because good fucking sake! He was getting annoyed of Eleanor’s stupid voice.

               “Will ya be quiet for once please?!” Louis huffed from beside her. Everyone else had gone quiet from around the bonfire and were probably watching Louis and Eleanor, but the punk didn’t care. He was stuck sitting next to the most obnoxious person in the world. She had been complaining the entire night over the smallest things and she was ruining the evening for everyone.

               Eleanor rubbed her neck while scowling at the punk to her right, “These fucking mosquitos keep attacking me!”

               “Not my fault you did spray bug repellent!”

               “It smells awful and makes your skin all sticky!”

               “Then stop bitching about it if you want it!”

               “Okay, so,” Niall walked back to the fire arms full of goodies to make s’mores. Everyone around the fire looked relieved that the bickering had stopped for now.

               Louis tucked the top of his ears under his grey knit beanie on his head and chanced a look to Liam and Harry beside him. The two were smiling at each other, like they were unaware of the sheer chaos going around them. Liam leaned into Harry’s side and Louis watched his lips move but couldn’t read them. Harry giggled lowly a second later and Louis gave Liam a thumbs up when the two punks looked briefly at each other.

               Niall dropped the supplies on the ground and stared at Louis and Eleanor, “Can I trust you two with poky objects or am I gonna have to toast your marshmallows for you guys?”

               “Ha,” Louis said dryly. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Niall, don’t worry-I have self-control,” she gloated, “I promise I won’t kill Louis…tonight that is.”

               Niall’s loud laugh cut through the cool night and Zayn, as usual, stayed silent.

               Louis was stabbing a marshmallow to the end of a stick when Liam and Harry suddenly stood up.

               “You’re gonna walk around for a bit,” Liam told the group. Zayn shot a wink towards Louis upon hearing that and Niall had to restrain himself from laughing so hard. Harry shyly stood behind Liam, barely containing his grin as Liam stared down his friends with mock anger.

               Eleanor was happily smiling at the two of them, “Alright you two have fun!” The three other boys sitting around the fire were all too quiet as two boys strolled away into the night on their own. They were only a few feet away from the fire before Zayn called out.

               “Hands above the belt!”

               “No hickeys!”  

               “Use protection!” Eleanor smacked Louis’ chest with the back of her hand for saying that.

               “You three are impossible,” she hissed and then continued to tap away at her phone, “I’m surprised any of you get girls considering how immature you all are.”

               Zayn scoffed, “We’re all sexually satisfied, thank you very much.”

               “Well you’re not lately Zayn,” Louis stated as he lifted a stick with a marshmallow at the end to the flames. He cocked an eyebrow at his friend, “you’ve got your eye on Edwards.”

               Niall’s eyes went wide, “Jonny Edwards?! Z man I didn’t know you were-”

               “Not him, Niall!” Zayn roared and Louis chuckled loudly, “he has a younger sister remember? That sophomore on the cheer team, Perrie. I’m into Perrie.”

               “Oh that’s right.”

               “Yeah,” Louis said amusingly, “Zayn is Jonny’s partner for the Senior project. Makes for an interesting story, yeah? Having the hots for your partner’s little sister.”

               “Fuck off Lou!” Zayn hissed. He pulled out a cigarette from his jean jacket pocket and brought it to his lips along with his lighter, “besides-I haven’t heard any stories of you getting laid in a while so it sounds like we’re both in a rut.”  

               “Heyy,” Louis disagreed, “I have gotten plenty of action lately, so there.”

               “Yeah,” Niall said before taking a bit of the s’more he made. After a couple of bites, he mumbled clearly, “Lou got laid the night of my cousin’s party.”

               Louis felt his stomach twist. Shit. He figured Niall had forgotten about all that but apparently he didn’t…Eleanor looked like a deer in headlights.

               “Really?” Zayn asked, curiosity in his voice. Niall nodded.

               “Yeah. I fucking walked in on Lou in bed with some chick squealing under the covers,” the blonde explained. “Probably wasn’t expecting me to come in and she got spooked, or more likely dick got her tongue.”

               Eleanor sputtered loudly beside Louis. Zayn and Niall gave each other a high five, their laughters ringing in the sky. Louis froze a moment before putting on a casual face and shaking his head.

               “How can you remember that?” Louis commented, faking amazement, “you were so pissed.”  

               “But I still remembered,” Niall argued, “so what? Who was she?”

               Louis scoffed tightly, wanting more than anything for this conversation to be over, “You know I’m not gonna tell you.”

               Zayn rolled his eyes, “But was she at least a good lay?” Louis snuck a glance in Eleanor’s direction. Her eyes were staring at him and a weird ping of guilt twisted inside him.

               “She was decent,” Louis told his male friends. Niall scoffed.

               “Decent?”

               “Okay,” Louis caved, “she was good, really good-great even.”

               Louis looked over and noticed a deep blush on Eleanor’s cheeks and a sense of pride in her eyes and a victorious smirk on her lips. Louis gave her a coy wink when the other boys weren’t watching.

               “Man,” Zayn complained, “I hardly get to see Perrie and I’m so sexually frustrated over her.”

               Niall sighed and leaned back on a log, “Yeah, I get it. That girl Barbra I’ve hooked up with in the past goes to Regina High and I haven’t seen her since summer,” Niall groaned, “Fuck, she’s a good lay.”

               “You all are disgusting pigs,” Eleanor spat out at them, sounding more like herself. The rest of the boys scoffed at her. Eleanor looked at Louis briefly as he laughed before reaching up and stealing his beanie off his head.

               “Hey!” Louis complained when the cold air hit his ears. Eleanor smirked to herself and pulled the beanie on her own head, “are you gonna give that back to me?”

               “Maybe,” the girl sighed, still typing away at her phone, “If you behave well I might give it back to you by the end of the night.”

               Louis bit his tongue and left the issue alone. He knew how to pick his battles when it came to Eleanor Calder.

~~~

               “It’s amazing out here,” Harry whispered in awe quietly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the crickets chirping. Liam nodded stiffly and sat down on the rocks beside Harry.

               “Yeah,” Liam breathed out, breath cold and visible in the air, “I’ve never been here before, but that,” he pointed to the large body of water in front of them, “is Lake Huron.”

               “Really?” Harry beamed when Liam nodded, “Uh, I’ve never been to Lake Huron before. It’s beautiful.”

               Liam smirked at him, “I could take you up here some time, just the two of us.” Harry blushed and reached out to hold Liam’s hand. Harry liked Liam’s hands, they were rough and hand, strong too. His fingers were chubbier then Harry’s slender ones. But Harry loved Liam’s hands, loved to touch the dry skin and feel the bones on his fingertips.

               “I’d like that,” Harry admitted, then giggled to himself, “I’d miss the free entertainment we had back there though.” Liam cackled at that.

               “What? Our best friends bickering at each other nonstop?” the two boys laughed together, making a beautiful sound.

               “They hate each other,” Harry commented. Liam clicked his tongue in agreement.

               “Yeah,” he sighed, “but they love us, so they put up with each other for us.”

               Harry grinned at that, “Looks like we’ve got ourselves some pretty amazing friends.”

               “Yeah,” Liam agreed easily. The two boys remained speechless for a bit, hand tightly gripped together as the observed the stars and the slow roll of the lake a few hundred yards ahead of them. Harry couldn’t believe he was there on a midnight date watching the moon reflect on the small waves of the lake. He couldn’t believe Liam was there with him. Harry had decided to forgive Liam, he couldn’t be upset with Liam. Harry understood being confused about who you are until figuring it out. And maybe Harry shouldn’t be seeing Liam if he wasn’t sure just who he was or what he wanted. But he knew he’d be there for Liam, anyway he wanted or needed Harry to be.

               “Liam?” Harry spoke up timidly.

               “Yeah?” Liam asked, facing him. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand.

               “I just wanted to thank you is all,” he said softly. Moving his head in, he had intentions of kissing Liam dead on. He craved for the feeling on Liam’s lips on his own since their date. His skin tingled at the idea, but as he moved in, he saw Liam’s eyes widen a bit, more so then normal. Harry remembered that this would be Liam’s first kiss with a guy and, well-he decided that Liam should initiate their first kiss, not Harry. Liam should decide when, when he’s ready and Harry would wait for that moment.

               This moment wasn’t it.

               Harry moved his head over and kissed Liam’s cheek, an inch away from Liam’s lips. The other boy tensed up for a split second before sighing contently and relaxing a bit. His hand reached up and cupped Harry’s face from behind his ear and planted a few kisses on his cheek. Harry broke away and breathed out heavily at the feeling of Liam pecking away at his entire cheek. He could feel his heart racing and his skin burning and God-he’d never felt so riled up from silly little pecks from anyone before.

               When Liam broke away, the two boys coyly smiled at each other before Harry tucked ups head on Liam’s shoulder. The rest of their time was spent with Harry pointing out constellations in the sky and telling legends on how each one was made supposedly. Liam listened carefully and hung onto ever word Harry spoke like the stars clinging to the night sky above them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***   
> Will update soon!   
> Take care my loves ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading CFY!  
> Here's chapter 8 and it's HOMECOMING! LOTS of stuff is happening in this chapter!  
> Please read and enjoy! ;)  
> WARNING: Hetero smut

“Harry, remember-we’re meeting at my house on Saturday at six for pictures,” Eleanor told Harry as the two walked into English class. Harry nodded beside her.

               “Got it.”

               “What the fuck are you two wearing?” Louis all but shouted from his chair. Eleanor rolled her eyes, because really? How could Louis not notice the zillions of posters hanging on the walls and how could he have missed the principle talking about this for almost a month on the PA system every morning?

               “It’s spirit week, you dumbie!” Eleanor scolded him, “Homecoming is Saturday. You went shopping with me for my dress!”

               Louis scoffed, “You two would go all out for a stupid dance.” Eleanor sighed and pushed back her overly styled, huge hair off her shoulder as she sat down in front of the punk.

               “Spirit week isn’t for the Homecoming dance, it’s for the Homecoming football that takes place on Friday night-to rally our team up,” Eleanor explained, “Each day of the week is themed and everyone dresses up accordingly. Friday is _Over the Rainbow Day_ ; each class must wear the colors assigned to them, and the Seniors are always red. Thursday is  _Poppy Slumber Pa-jamer Day_ , where everyone wears pajamas to school,” Louis yawned obnoxiously loud, “Wednesday is  _I Have A Brain Day_ , where everyone dresses up as nerds. Tuesday is _Cowardly Detroit Lions Day_ , where everyone wears Detroit Lions’ gear or any other Detroit sport teams jerseys and hats.”

               “Why is everything based off of  _The Wizard of Oz_?” Louis pondered loudly. Eleanor rolled her eyes once more.

               “This year’s homecoming theme is  _The Wizard of Oz_ , stupid,” Eleanor groaned.

               “Then what the hell is today’s theme?” Louis questioned.

               “ _Munchkin Madness Monday,_ ” Eleanor, Harry and Liam chimed in at the same time. Really, how could anyone not see this? Harry was wearing lederhosens and carrying around a huge cardboard lollipop for crying out loud! And Eleanor was wearing a tacky poofy dress in bright colors and teased her hair and even bought extra bright make up for this day. She was also wearing knee high socks too. She cringed at herself in the mirror that morning, but being on the student council and having planned Homecoming for months she had to represent, “It’s basically whacky day, everyone’s supposed to wear bright, crazy outfits.”

               “You all look ridiculous,” Louis commented gruffly. Eleanor squinted her eyes at him.

               “Good thing I don’t give a fuck about your opinion.”        

               Louis cocked an eyebrow at her and said nothing more.

               “I think you look good Harry,” Liam complimented the boy sitting in front of him, blushing a little.

               “Thanks,” Harry beamed at the attention, “I told ya I’d look crazy.”

               “Adorable is more like it,” Liam assured him, winking at him. Harry turned away and Louis watched a huge smile grow on the boy’s face.

               “So, do you two have dates for the dance?” Louis asked, telling himself that he was asking to find out if Harry had a date or not for Liam’s sake and not caring to know if Eleanor had one or not. He was interested in her at all, not one bit.

               “I’m going solo,” Harry confessed with a slight shrug, “I wished Liam would go but…”

               “Dances aren’t my thing, Harry,” Liam told him, sounding truly apologetic. Harry pouted at that.

               “Well, I do have a date,” Eleanor admitted proudly. Louis rolled his eyes, “His name his Fredrick and he goes to De La Salle and is the captain of the lacrosse team.”

               Louis scoffed, “What kind of name is Fredrick?” Eleanor glared at him.

               “His family is German you asshole,” she sneered. Harry and Liam exchanged looks and rolled their eyes at the same time. Same old shit.

               “Well he sounds like a pompous bastard,” Louis spat out, “so he’ll be perfect for you.” Eleanor ignored him.

               Liam spoke up, “How do you know this Fredrick guy?” Eleanor perked up at the question.

               “Our fathers are in the same business and our mothers are in the same country club. I grew up with him basically, but he went to private school starting in middle school. The plan was for me to go to Regina High, which is De La Salle’s sister school, once I started high school. But I decided not to go.”

               “Why not?” Louis asked her, “Regina’s full of rich stuck up bitches like yourself. You’d fit in perfectly there.”

               “Louis!” Liam hissed and smacked Louis’ side. Eleanor flickered her eyes to Harry’s way but quickly shrugged.

               “No reason.”

               “Well, I for one agree with Louis on this matter,” Harry huffed, taking everyone by surprise, “this Fredrick guy sounds like a dick, and I don’t like him.” Eleanor giggled.

               “Harry, you’ve never met him before,” she reasoned, “and I know you don’t like him because you think he’ll replace you, which is utterly ridiculous, silly. No one could replace you,” Eleanor cooed at him and held his hand. Louis grimaced-Eleanor and Harry had a fucking weird relationship.

               “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled, “But that still doesn’t mean I have to like him.” Eleanor giggled and leaned over the aisle to kiss Harry on the cheek.

               “Well, I hope you guys have a good time on Saturday,” Liam stated. Harry pouted at that.

               “Could you at least go to the Homecoming game on Friday? A bunch of us are gonna be there,” Harry pleaded. Louis could tell by the hopeless look on Liam’s face that his best friend was feeling guilty for denying Harry.

               “Sorry, Harry. But Friday’s the busiest night at the gym. I’m teaching four classes that night,” Harry’s face fell and slumped in his seat. Liam sighed what sounded like caving in, “Maybe I could meet up with you after the game for a bit?”

               Harry made a face, “I have work first thing in the morning…” he glanced up at Liam and seemed to change his mind, “But screw it-a bunch of us are going to Steak ‘N’ Shake after the game, you want in?” Liam beamed at that and nodded.

               “Sounds great.”

               “Awwww,” Louis cooed cloyingly sweet. Harry rolled his eyes.

               “You could come to game too Louis,” he invited him, “Niall will be there.” Louis pursed his lips.

               “Hm, no can do Harold.”

               “Um, it’s actually just Harry-”

               “But, I’m working that night too.” Eleanor made a surprised face.

               “You work? Who in their right mind hired you?” she gasped.

               Louis stared her down and folded his arms defensively, “None of your fucking business, toots.”

               The bell rang and Eleanor turned around in her seat to look at Miss Turner. She wasn’t going to let Louis Tomlinson of all people drag her mood down. Eleanor had been looking forward to Homecoming for months. She had a smoking hot date for the dance-the perfect distraction to get her mind off of an annoyingly stupid punk off her mind.

~~~

               “Okay, so Fredrick just texted me and said he’s like ten minutes away from here with the limo!” Eleanor informed the group with much delight. The other members of the group cheered at that, most of them were getting anxious and wanted to go to the dance. Most of the group consisted members of the Student Council along with their dates, including the Vice President of the council (Eleanor) and the President (Niall).

               “One more group picture!” Niall yelled out as he reached for his pocket for his phone. Everyone in the group groaned loudly but still shuffled into a large group around Niall’s phone. No one could ever say no to Niall Horan-everybody liked him, literally everybody. Niall demands everyone to say ‘cheese!’ and a chorus of drawn out, non-enthusiastic mumbling followed. Somehow, Niall got everyone in the group in the picture, he was the selfie King after all. Eleanor took Niall’s to look at the picture and frowned when she saw something was missing.

               “Harry?” she asked her friend, “why weren’t you smiling in the picture? You’ve been acting sad all day?”

               Harry pouted a little, “I miss Liam.”

               “Oh Harry,” Eleanor cooed and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, nuzzling her head against his. Harry sighed loudly.

               “It’s not fun without him here,” he admitted somberly. Eleanor slicked his hair behind his ear.

               “There, there Harry,” she soothed him, “maybe you could meet up with him tomorrow?” Harry shrugged at that.

               “Maybe,” he mumbled, still sounding gloomy. Just then, Anne Styles rushed over with her large professional grade camera.

               “Smile you two!” She demanded politely. Even though Harry was a little sad, he still smiled for the picture. But once Anne lowered her camera, so did Harry’s smile dropped until it was a frown once more.

               “You look gorgeous, Eleanor!” Anne complimented Eleanor. The girl blushed and twirled around in her short navy blue dress, making Harry and his mom laugh. Eleanor had her hair part up and part down with a silver headband with a flower to one side. She had on matching silver high heels and a clutch in the same color. She did love this dress, and refused to tell anyone that Louis Tomlinson convinced her to get it, not a soul.

               “Thank you Anne. I just hope Fredrick will like.” Harry rolled his eyes.  

               “He’d be stupid if he didn’t like it. You’re stunning.”

               Just then, the doorbell rang.

               Eleanor excitedly moved to the door and opened it. There before her stood a tall brood young man with sandy blond hair and paler skin. He looked slick in a black tux with a navy blue tie (Eleanor had contacted Fredrick ahead of time to make sure they matched). Eleanor felt her heart patter in her chest.

               “Fredrick,” she breathed out, “Hi.”

               “Hello.” His shortly responded, taking Eleanor by surprise. From what she recalled from her past, Fredrick was polite and kind, not moody. Hmm, perhaps he just wanted to get to the dance? Eleanor nodded slowly and stepped aside. Fredrick glided into the home like her owned it.

               “So nice to see you after all this time,” Eleanor stated unsurely. Fredrick paused before nodding tightly.

               “Likewise,” he said flatly, “shouldn’t we be leaving now? The limos are here.”

               “Yes, well-everyone’s taking last minute pictures and getting their outfits shorted,” Fredrick rolled his eyes at that, “Um, but I would like to introduce you to someone!”

               Fredrick made a sour face, before sighing, “Fine.”

               Eleanor led the way over to where Harry and Anne were chatting by the staircase. She looped her arm around Harry’s and linked their elbows, taking the boy by surprise.

               “Harry, this is Fredrick Schleis. Fredrick, this is Harry Styles, my best friend, and this is mother Anne,” she introduced proudly. Harry stuck his hand out to the other man.

               “Nice to meet you.” Fredrick frowned down at the hand and didn’t touch it. Harry and Anne exchanged looks as he lowered his hand. Eleanor felt something twist wickedly in her chest.

               “So, um,” Anne spoke up, “Fredrick, you’ve known Eleanor as she was a little girl, yeah? What was she like back then?”

               Fredrick shrugged, “The same as she is now, I guess.” And the conversation was done. Eleanor looked over to Harry, who did not look happy at all. Eleanor tried to convince herself it was because he missed Liam-yes, that had to be it.

               “Well, I’ll get going now,” Anne announced tightly. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, which made her son groan loudly, “Have fun dear.”

               “Oh Anne-could you take a picture of me and Fredrick?” Eleanor asked. Fredrick sighed gravely.

               “Is the picture really necessary, Eleanor?” The girl bit the inside of her cheek.

               “Yes, just this one picture here and one at the dance is all I’m asking for,” she reasoned. Fredrick groaned but stood behind her and did that tacky awkward pose that every high school couple does before or during a school dance. Eleanor smiled widely as her hands touched her date’s as they loosely clung to her waist. Anne took the photo and Fredrick was halfway to the door before Eleanor turned around.

               “I’ll be in the first limo!” he called out to her then swiftly left the house. Everyone else in the group stared at her and Eleanor slumped in embarrassment as she reached for her shawl and purse.

               “Tonight should be fun,” Harry said sarcastically under his breath. Eleanor nodded grimly.

               Homecoming was off to a terrible start.

~~~

               Walking into the school gym was like wondering into a dreaming.

               Eleanor planned this dance out since the beginning of spring and here she was in October, seeing all her handy work before her. The council met up a few times over the summer to go over details and to plan out spirit week events. Eleanor and Niall had to meet up with a ton of artsy students to convince one of them to draw up t-shirt designs. Hell, Eleanor even paid for most of the decorations to make sure they weren’t tacky and got at the gym the morning of the dance to set up the room and meet with the DJs and discuss final details with the principle.

               Her Senior Homecoming dance was basically her dance.

               But seeing the room full of her peers dressed up and enjoying themselves made all of her efforts worth all the stress. The room was pretty much the way she left it earlier that day: at the far end of the room stood a large green painted cardboard building that one of the art club students painted for her (Eleanor had to write up a check for the kid, but no biggy) which represented the Emerald City. Online, Eleanor discovered she could rent floor tiles that connected like a puzzle to place over the gym floors that looked like the yellow brick road, which added more character to the old gym.

               Eleanor was pleased to see that the lights were there on the ceiling and flashing all colors imaginable. The DJ was at his table and was playing some popular song that Eleanor hardly recognized, but everyone else in the room seemed to know it and were dancing. Eleanor nodded at a row of teachers who stood against the wall by the door, looking desperate to leave. The walls of the large room were decorated with pictures of different aspects of the Wizard of Oz: flying monkeys, boom sticks, ruby slippers, characters from the movie and red poppies. There even was a statue of a lollipop guild that stood by the front door.

               It was better than Eleanor could have envisioned.

               “What is this?” Fredrick scoffed to himself. Niall looked at Eleanor and shook his head. Niall liked everyone, literally everyone, but Eleanor knew he wasn’t too fond of Fredrick. And frankly, Eleanor didn’t blame him.

               “It’s  _Wizard of Oz_  themed,” Harry stated obviously, “Eleanor worked her ass off to make this Homecoming perfect,” his short voice informed Eleanor that Harry was losing patience with her date as well. Fredrick tugged his lips in and looked about the gymnasium with slight distaste.

               “Eleanor, everything looks amazing!” Marcella, a girl from the council complimented. Eleanor gave a tiny smile.

               “Thank you,” the girl left the group, taking Niall with her. The boy made a pleasantly surprised face as Marcella took his hand and led Niall to the dancefloor. Eleanor giggled in her hand.

               “Aww, look El!” Harry yelled over the music, shoving his phone in her face, “I Snap-Chatted Liam a picture of me in my suit and look what he said!”

               Eleanor squinted her eyes and saw a picture of Liam wearing a snapback and smiling brightly with the words,  _‘Lookin’ good babe ;)’_  typed out. Eleanor melted a little.

               “Aww, Har!” she gushed, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Harry sighed, his frowned permanent in his voice.

               “I wish he was here!” he wailed, “God, I just-I wanna hold his hand and dance with him and strut around this room with the hottest guy at this school on my arm.”

               “I know sweetie,” Eleanor sighed, “But I bet you could convince Liam to take you to prom, yeah? That’ll be even better then, right.” Harry nodded slowly.

               “I know, I just-I miss him.” Eleanor frowned. Harry had never been attached to a guy so quickly before. He never let himself get close to someone before. And then Liam came along and suddenly Harry had turned into a pile of mush for the man.

               “Eleanor!” another girl came up to her. This time it was Hannah, the treasure of the council, “The DJ has a question about a few songs he wanted to play.”

               Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Seriously?! I went over the playlist three times with him!”

               “I know, I know!” Hannah stated defensively, “but he feels a few more songs should be added to the list. I told him to stick with the approved list, but he’s been an asshole about it.”

               “Shit,” she groaned, then turned to her best friend, “Harry, I-”

               “Go, El,” he said, smiling a little. Eleanor nodded tightly and let Hannah lead her through the crowd.

               A second later Eleanor thought about Fredrick, but when she turned around, he was nowhere in sight.

~~~

               “Harry?”

               “Hey,” Harry breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Liam’s voice. He instantly smiled.

               “What’s wrong, Harry?” Liam asked, voice on edge. Harry leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor.

               “I, um,” he stuttered. God, he sucked at this bit-getting all vulnerable and shit, “I miss you, is all.”

               Liam chuckled fondly on the other end, making Harry feel toasty and warm on the inside, “Oh Harry. We just saw each other last night.”

               “We did,” Harry agreed, whining a little, “but that was like at eleven at night at Steak ‘N’ Shake with a ton of other people high school,” he looked at his reflection in a trophy case across the hall from him. He could hear some song Rihanna booming against the walls. He was in a hallway farer away from the gym, yet the whole school shook with the loud music. It was crazy really. He sighed heavily, “It’s not the same. I want you all to myself.”

               Liam chucked at that, “You’d have to fight off Louis.” Harry grinned into his cellphone.

               “I could take him.” Liam hummed, music to Harry’s ears.

               “I’m sorry tonight’s not turning out the way you wanted it to,” Liam stated, sounding genuinely sad, “I know you’ve been looking forward to this for a while.”

               It was true, Harry loved school dances. Harry loved getting dressed up in his nice tux that cost him two months of paychecks to get, but it looked so good on him, he couldn’t resist. He loved dancing with girls whose boyfriends or dates were too embarrassed to dance with them. He loved getting lost in the music and the themes! He loved the themes of homecomings and proms! He loved everything about them, but now Harry just…didn’t seem as interested in it.

               “It’s fine,” Harry breathed out, “I’m fine, really. I just, El’s busy making sure this dance goes off without a hitch and her date is a fucking ass so I didn’t want to be left alone with him.”

               Liam laughed loudly, “Really? What’s he like?”

               “Well, Fredrick is about as entertaining as a prune,” Harry’s dimpled poked out of his cheeks from smiling so hard at Liam’s laughter, “and he’s so arrogant and doesn’t talk much. I don’t think he cares much about me.”

               “This Fredrick guy  _is_  an ass if that’s the case,” Liam huffed. Harry blushed at that.

               “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you,” he whispered, hoping he wasn’t. He could practically hear Liam shaking his head on the other end of the conversation.

               “You could never bother me, Harry,” he said sincerely. Harry turned bright red at that, “now, go back in the gym and try to have some fun, yeah? We’ll hang out tomorrow, okay?”

               Harry was beaming as he walked to the gym with his hopes higher.

~~~

               Eleanor folded her arms in her chest as her lazy ass turd of a date approached her, “Where the hell have you been?” She hissed, “I’ve been looking for you for an hour!”

               Fredrick was unfazed by his date’s annoyance, “Why are you so uptight?” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Because my date went MIA! Do you know how embarrassing that is for me! I’m the head of this school and I always have a date to every dance. It’s my job to go on the dance floor and show off to everyone else, to remind them I’m better than they are.”

               “Christ, you’re a real bitch aren’t you?” Eleanor flinched back at his stern reply. She shouldn’t have been as shock as she was-Eleanor had been called that for years. And hell, she even embraced and claimed herself to be the head bitch of the school. But with Fredrick saying it with beating eyes and a deep snarl on his face, it made Eleanor’s stomach coil.

               “Excuse me?” She gawked. Fredrick huffed.

               “You heard me the first time.” God this kid was fucking annoying.

               “When did you become a dickhead?” Fredrick gave a dry laugh.

               “Probably around the same time you became a bitch,” he state grouchily, “Sorry if Homecoming dances don’t fucking amuse me. I grew up, unlike you.”

               Eleanor’s jaw clinched, “You know, if you didn’t want to come here, why did you ask me out?” She practically shouted at the boy. It was taking everything within her not to throw her shoe at him. Fredrick went quiet for a moment, and seemed more interested in the rented fake floor tiles than anything else.

               Fredrick finally mumbled something under his breath. Eleanor missed it, and craned her neck closer to hear the boy.

               “What was that?” she demanded. Fredrick sighed and hesitated.

               “…Your father,” he confessed lowly. Eleanor blinked.

               “What?”

               Fredrick shrugged, “Your father heard you didn’t have a date to the dance,” he began to explain, “so he contacted my father and tried to convince to convince me to take you. I said no, because dances are stupid and a waste of time.”

               Eleanor felt her heart race in her chest and focused her gaze on the young man in front of her. Fredrick coughed tightly and went on.

               “So, he contacted me personally, and told me he couldn’t have his daughter show up to a school dance without a date. He said it made you look…pathetic.”

               Again, Eleanor shouldn’t have been surprised. Her father always thought less of her, but it still stung a little, hearing it from another person.

               “And?” she prompted, bracing herself for an answer she knew she wouldn’t like.

               “And, your father promised me an internship at his company if I took you out.” Fredrick finished, looking uncomfortable more than anything. Eleanor nodded stiffly and tried to process it all at once.  _Okay, so a cute guy from my children who grew up to be an asshole only asked me to Homecoming because my father promised him an internship?_ Alrighty then.

               Eleanor didn’t want to be there anymore, not around happy couples dancing to some cheesy ballad. Not when there were bright lights flashing in her eyes. Not when it felt like the room was spinning into nothingness.

               “Okay,” she finally breathed out, “I’m just-gonna go.”

               “Eleanor, wait,” Fredrick sighed, grabbing her hand.  _How dare he?_ Eleanor thought horridly. He put on a sweetly fake smile, “can you tell your father you had a great time and I was a good date?”

               Eleanor upper lip twitched and tugged her arm away from the bastard. She stared at Fredrick with fire in her eyes, “The only thing I’m gonna say to you and to my father is this:,” she hissed, “fuck you.”

               Eleanor whirled around and pushed through all her peers on the dancefloor. Fuck, this night was supposed to be perfect-she planned it out to be perfect. Her Senior Homecoming went to shit-she planned for perfection and what she got was shit. Eleanor didn’t know how to feel-angry, discouraged, sad. Sad, fuck she was so sad. Hot tears were boiling behind her eyes and she just had to get out of this stupid high school and just leave. Harry, she reminded herself-she could always count on harry. She needed Harry, he little brother, her best friend.

               But looking around the gym, Eleanor couldn’t find Harry. In fact, when she thought back, she hadn’t seen much of Harry since they arrived at the dance a few hours before. Guilt billows in her chest, Harry had no date and he didn’t really know anyone in their group besides her and Niall, and Niall was currently on the dancefloor with his sixth female partner that night. So he wasn’t thinking about Harry either…Eleanor felt sick. Harry was nowhere to be found.

               When she went to the coatrack, Eleanor ripped her shawl and purse out of the attendant’s hands. Her cell phone had no new messages. Hmm. It wasn’t like Harry to just go without leaving her a message. Did he call his mom and she picked him up? Was he okay? Why would he leave? What made him want to leave? This whole night was terrible, just awful. She just wanted to go home.

               But when Eleanor pulled on her shawl as she stepped outside into the cool October night, she realized she had no way of getting home. She looked about the nearly empty parking lot as that thought set in. Realistically, the school wasn’t far from her lavish subdivision. She could walk home, but Eleanor made the stupid choice of wearing six inch heels. Plus it was night time and freezing cold and she was wearing a short dress. Fuck.

               With a sigh, Eleanor pulled out her phone. Her father was still at work, and more than likely he would lecture her is she bothered him. Her mom was still in Paris, or Malian or someplace not South-East Michigan. She scrolled through her contacts but most of her peers were at the dance and she didn’t want to ruin their nights. Eleanor had assumed she would leave the dance the limo with everyone else so she gave Joffrey, the chaffier her father hired for Eleanor and usually never used, the night off. So again, couldn’t call him either.

               Her thumb stopped when a name popped up on her contacts, one that Eleanor never, ever thought she would call in a time of need. She didn’t want to press the number and call it, but she looked around at all the nothingness around her and sighed as she pressed the number and held her phone up to her ear.

               The phone on the other end picked up.

               The “Hiya toots!” in that familiar annoying voice rang through her ears.

~~~

               Harry answered his phone hastily, “Liam?”  

               “Hey, sorry I had to end our last call early,” Liam apologized. Harry noted he sounded a bit winded and breathy on the other end, but it still sounded like the Liam he adored. Harry smiled into his phone, “My, um-my mom was calling me and I had to see what she wanted.”

               “It’s fine,” Harry assured quickly.

               “So, um-are you still outside?”

               “Yep,” Harry confirmed, watching his white breath float up into the evening sky.

               Liam clicked his tongue, “Still behind the gym?”

               “Yep.”

               “Harry…” Liam chided softly, “are you sure you don’t want to go back to the dance?”

               Harry sighed and dropped his head to his knees, “I tried Liam-Eleanor’s been busy running this dance and running away from Fredrick all night,” Harry blushed at Liam’s laugh, “and Niall’s being a proper whore-dancing with every hot chick that comes across his vision.”

               “What a slut,” Liam fake gasped, a chuckle playing on his voice. Harry sighed sadly.

               “So hence why, I’m out here all by myself, alone. Because that’s better than inside a crowded room full of people and feeling alone then actually being alone,” he concluded melodramatically, “I mean, like I love El and all, but she didn’t dance with me at all tonight Liam-not once! Usually, we’re the first ones on the floor but nope-I got snuffed by some German douchebag in an Armani suit! I dunno what EL sees in him, honestly.”

               Harry tried to enjoy the dance, he really did. This was his last homecoming after all, and he wanted to savor it and take a million pictures with his friends. But none of his friends were there for him really and Liam didn’t come and he was the one Harry wanted the most. But this was still nice, sitting on the cement stairs behind the gym and looking up at the starry sky, with the voice of the young man he was completely infatuated with in his ear.

               After a moment of silence, Harry frowned, “Liam? Liam are you still there?”

               Silence. Harry bit his lip and pulled his cell from his ear. His eyes scanned over the screen, the call had disconnected. Hm. Maybe Harry pressed a wrong button or maybe they lost connection? Harry shook his head to himself and was about to redial Liam when a text message popped up on his screen.

                _‘U look reallyyyy cutee w/ your tie wrapped in your hair ;)’_

               Harry frowned at the message. It was from Liam, and well. Harry had only untied his jade green tie and wrapped it around his head like one of his many head scarves like twenty minutes before and. Did he send Liam a picture of himself afterwards? Hm, he didn’t recall doing that…His phone chimed again and Harry opened up a new message.

                _‘Look up, darling ;)))’_

               Harry furrowed his eyebrows but did what the message said and-

               Liam. Liam Payne was standing merely thirty feet away from him, hands tucked in the pockets of his light wash jeans. Liam Payne was there, wearing a snapback and the cutest smile ever and that fine leather jacket that Harry wanted to do lots of not so angelic things with it. It takes a good minute for it to settle in: Liam was there. Liam was fucking there right in front of Harry and the emerald eyed boy was speechless.

               Liam took a shy step towards him, “Hi.”

               And that was it for Harry. His mind started up again, his heart began to thump in his ears and every cell in his body was on alert. Harry stammered up to his feet and took off like a shot. Liam’s fond chuckle spurred him on and his deer like legs picked up the pace. His tall frame nearly took Liam down as Harry pounced on him, slender arms wrapping around the muscular shoulders that felt like home. Liam nuzzled his head against Harry’s shoulder and squeezed him so hard, it took Harry’s breath away.

               God it was perfect, something only Rom-Coms could dream of. Liam smelled of cold air and musky cologne and Harry was in heaven, absolute heaven.

               “What are you doing here?” Harry asked, voice much higher than normal. He was just so surprised and so very happy. Liam break away but just enough to look at Harry in the eye and still hold him.

               He shook his head gentle, “I couldn’t sit at home knowing you were here having a crummy time,” Liam told him, a tiny grin laced on his lips, “I had to come check on my boy.”

                _My boy_. Harry’s insides bubbled up at that. Liam never called him that before and he wanted nothing more than to be Liam’s boy for as long as Liam wanted him.

               “I’m fine,” Harry insisted with a stutter. Liam clicked his tongue and shook his head unconvincingly.

               “You sounded so sad on the phone,” he sighed, voice small. Harry was taken aback at the genuine tone in his voice and the sudden arm that appeared around his waist, “don’t worry Harry-I’m here now.”

               Liam’s voice was just a whisper but it echo loudly in Harry’s ears, like the faint reminisce of the soft ballad being played in the gym at that moment. Liam smiled down at him, eyes sparkling brighter than the stars zillions of miles away in the sky above them. Harry was then gentle rocked side to side by Liam’s body, swaying to the far off beat of the slow song inside and to the wind calmly bustling about them. It took Harry a second to realize what they were doing.

               “I thought dances weren’t your thing,” Harry said in awe, half of his voice stuck in his throat.

               Liam exhaled, “They’re not. But that doesn’t mean I don’t dance.” He grinned and Harry chuckled.

               “So you don’t dance in front of people?” he dared asked, then added, “I thought-did you go to dances with Dani and Sophia? Then,” Harry’s eyes widen, and his heart slipped as he connected the dots, “Oh…” Liam sighed.

               “Harry, look-I know it’s bad, right. Dancing with boys and girls is the same thing, but like-” Liam huffed through his nose, sounding frustrated with himself, “I had to hide myself for so long and even when I came out, it wasn’t on my terms. I hadn’t dated a guy yet, I wasn’t used to this, Harry. So I knew that if I went tonight, I’d be judged terribly, okay? I know a lot of my former team mates from wrestling would be here tonight and they’d daunt the shit out of you if they saw us.”

               “Liam,” Harry breathed out softly. Liam shook his head.

               “I’m trying, okay Harry? I’m trying so hard to be a guy you deserve but it’s just gonna take time and a lot for me to get used to okay?” Liam gently kissed his cheek, making Harry’s mind short circuit for a few seconds. Liam frowned heavily when he pulled back, “Sorry I’m not brave.”

               Harry shook his head and cupped Liam’s stubbly cheeks in his heads. His eyes lingered on the caramel sweet and worried eyes looking down at him, “We’ll dance one day in front of everyone, yeah? It’s okay if it’s just us tonight.” Liam grinned wildly and dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder and the two continued to dance for the rest of Homecoming beneath Heavenly gazes.

               It was the best dance of Harry’s life.

~~~

               “Of course you would live in Manchester,” Louis scoffed, a cloud of smoke lingered from his lips. Eleanor rolled her eyes and got out of the car. There was a large gate at the front of the Manchester subdivision with a pad lock off to the side. Eleanor quickly typed in the code and the iron gate opened up. Louis slowly pulled up and stopped so that the girl could get back inside his banged up old car.

               “Hey,” Louis spoke up once Eleanor buckled her seat belt. The puck took a drag of his cigarette before continuing, “Isn’t this the subdivision that Eminem used to live in?”

               Eleanor nodded her head carelessly, “Yeah, but he was hardly around. Most of the time it was just his ex-wife and daughter,” she explained, “they were pretty quiet from what I remember, kept to themselves.” Louis nodded stiffly and kept his eyes on the road.

               “Which way are we going?”

               “Just keep going straight.”

               Manchester was known for having large mansions for the uber rich people in South-East Michigan. Louis had never been in it before, but his little sisters had gone there a few years for Halloween. The gated subdivision was known for passing out king sized candy bars and ever cash to trick-or-treaters every Halloween. Cars would line up outside gate on the two lane road for hours, just so their kids could get a shit ton of candy.

               Louis had to bit his lip to keep them together, because these mansions were incredible! Louis lived his whole life in a ranch style home-him and his four sisters, his mom and step dad, Mark. Things got crowed all the time in the Tomlinson household. But looking at those mansions, all grandiose and covered in stone or brick, Louis thought he could easily fit his entire house in the garages of these homes. Easily.

               The punk followed the girl’s directions and before Louis knew it, he was pulling up into a large winding drive way. The first thing Louis saw was marble columns that framed the glass front door with black iron details. Huge trees surrounded the home, but their height was towered by the house. The mansion, the biggest house Louis had ever been to.

               All too soon, Louis pulled up to the front door and set in park. Eleanor looked rather sheepish and maybe even a little gloomy. Louis had always been curious and he wanted to know why the girl who hated him so much called him and asked him to pick her up from the dance.

               “Thanks for picking me up, Louis,” the girl mumbled quietly. Louis nodded.

               “No prob, toots.” Louis unlocked his car and expected Eleanor to get out of his car that very moment but she didn’t. Instead, Louis looked over and Eleanor was staring back at him, all while biting her lip.

               “Do you, um-” she licked her top lip, “do you wanna come inside?”

               Louis felt his heart contract in his chest, but he nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

               The two stepped out of the car and suddenly Louis felt out of place. There in was, about to enter a fucking mansion, and he was dressed to the nines in sweats, a loose tank top, black Vans and a denim jacket. He scratched the side of his head and looked around unsurely before Eleanor coughed loudly.

               “You’re gonna have to get rid of that,” she stated sourly, pointing at the cigarette in between Louis’ teeth. The punk grinned wickedly and shook his head, but dropped the bud and stepped on it.

               “Alright princess,” Louis said cockily, “lead me to your castle.”

               Eleanor’s lips curled in a tiny smile and Louis noted it was the first time that evening he saw the girl smile.

~~~

               Eleanor plopped down on her bed and reached down to unstrap her heels, sighing contently as they slide off her sore feet.

               “You’re house is fucking huge,” Louis stated. And well, obviously it was true. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Thanks.” Louis made himself at home, closed her bedroom door and pulled off his jean jacket. And, wow! Who knew Louis Tomlinson had crazily muscular biceps. Uh. Eleanor was going to have to remember that.

               “What does your dad do?” Louis asked as he began to stroll about the room. Eleanor had given Louis a semi-quick tour of the main floor of the house, but Louis kept dragging his feet and looked at every element of the first floor with complete awe. Eleanor wondered how the boy was still amazed by everything he saw.

               Eleanor shrugged, “My dad’s a CEO of some company,” she deadpanned, “and my mom’s off globetrotting every country in the world meeting up with fashion designers and what not.” It had been a shitty night, she didn’t want to talk about her parents.

               “Uh,” Louis clicked his tongue and toed his shoes off. He went serious for a moment and eyed the girl blankly, “So are you gonna tell me why you called me to pick you up from your beloved school dance?”

               Eleanor sighed and got up. She strolled over to her vanity while taking her earrings out, “Long story short, the DJ didn’t listen to anything I told him, a few of the lights went out, Harry ran off somewhere without telling me and to top it all off-My fucking douchebag of a date only asked me out because my father promised him an internship at my dad’s business.”

               Eleanor huffed and began removing the rest of her jewelry. Louis suddenly came up behind her and their eyes connected in the mirror.

               “I’m sorry, Els,” the punk muttered softly. Eleanor scoffed.

               “Sure you are.”

               “I am,” Louis insisted, silencing the girl for a moment, “I feel bad. You worked so hard getting this dance together. It was important to you and then a ton of shit happened instead. And that shit head Gunther or whatever ruined your night,” Eleanor scoffed, the boy shrugged, “I’m really sorry it all went tits up.”

               Eleanor felt something twist in her chest. Perhaps Louis was being genuine, maybe he cared a little for her? He had do have cared enough to pick her up right? The girl rose to her feet and looked at Louis dead in the eye. On most days, Eleanor wouldn’t have dared admit that Louis’ baby blue eyes were about the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. But that night had been so strange already, she allowed herself to say it in her head; Louis was hot in a forbidden apple kind of way. He was different, yet had a sweeter side to him that he could flip on a dime. Louis wasn’t so bad, not at all.

               The girl hadn’t noticed she was so, so close to Louis until she was achingly close, their warm breathes mingled. Eleanor’s mind was flashing red but her heart and body was begging and pleading and suddenly there wasn’t a choice that she needed to battle with. She knew.

               Eleanor pulled Louis in for a kiss, so quick and ruthless it made the punk yelp in surprise. But soon his hands were on her hips and tagging on her closer, his tongue slipping inside her inviting mouth. The girl moaned and her hands slipped under the beanie on his head and gripped the long strands of his hair, making the knit hat fall to the floor. The punk grunted in her mouth and turned them around and Eleanor began walking backwards to her bed. When the backs of her legs hit her mattress, the girl tumbled down, her hands held tight onto Louis’ tank top and pulled him on top of her, lips still attached.

               It was just, magical almost. Eleanor kissed her fair share of guys before but nothing, nothing was so hauntingly good as Louis’ lips. She felt the smooth nub of Louis’ piercing firmly pressed against her upper lip and she liked it a lot. She liked having the punk onto of her, taking control with his grabby hands moving all over her body. Eleanor’s mind went in and out of focus lost somewhere between Louis’ lips, his rough touches and his tongue rolling against hers.

               “L-Louis,” she stuttered once Louis pulled back for air. The punk hotly looked down at her, eyes almost completely black. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

               “Here’s what’s gonna happen, princess,” Louis sternly began, voice low determined. Eleanor’s skin prickled with anticipation, “I’m gonna eat you out nice and good. I’ll lick ya until you forget everything except my name, got it?”

               Eleanor arched her back and moaned a high pitched sound in response. Louis grinned wildly.

               “Stay still,” he commanded. Eleanor bit her lip and nodded slowly. Louis’ hands ran along the bodice of her navy dress, “you look so pretty princess. So very pretty indeed.” The girl felt her insides coil at the praises he was giving her. Louis nibbled at her neck and collarbones until Eleanor was squirming.

               Louis finally grew impatient and pushed the skirt of the dress up. Eleanor felt Louis’ hands on her upper thighs, creasing them in feathery touches that made her head fizzy. The punk groaned, “Even your panties are pretty, toots. So, so pretty.” Eleanor opened her legs, welcoming the boy who smirked, “Eagar, yeah? Don’t worry babe, I’ll give ya what you need.”

               Eleanor nearly cried in relief when Louis slowly dragged the black and white polka dot thong off of her and threw it carelessly to side. The punk made an animalistic sound deep in his throat which made Eleanor shiver. The boy licked his lips, and pulled his tank top off, showing of his lightly toned abs. It all happened so fast, Eleanor couldn’t take in the sight of him long enough before the punk folded himself down and-

               “Louis!” Eleanor yelped when Louis’ tongue licked broadly over her center. Her chest heaved and she could feel the boy smirking against her thigh before we went back in again.

               Louis had an incredible tongue and knew how to use it. Eleanor couldn’t keep up with him. One minute he was swirling his tongue over her clit, which sent shocks up and down her spin. The next minute, he was flicking his tongue in and out of her center with his hands having to anchor her body down on the mattress. Her breath was lodged in her throat, her body misty with sweat and her hands locked in the boy’s hair, egging him on.

               “Hmmm,” the boy groaned against her, making Eleanor’s heart stop for a split second at the vibrations, “so fucking good, princess.” His tongue focused on her hole, licking and delving at in. Eleanor’s skin heated up at his low voice, littered with lust.

               “L-Louis,” she groaned. Everything felt so good, she was lost in it. Time was lost, her mind was lost. Everything was focused on the punk’s tongue, “Gonna-I n-need to, ohh!”

               Louis popped his head up and stopped. Eleanor glanced down at the smirking boy between her legs, “I have a confession to make, toots,” he stated simply. Eleanor bit her tongue from groaning in frustration.

               “W-What?” The punk’s grin widened.

               “I have another piercing you don’t know about.”

               Eleanor frowned and watched the boy duck back down. She felt him flatten his tongue against her and-

               “S-Shit!” she gasped, chest heaving. A cool, rounded edge was firm against her clit, surrounded by Louis’ tongue. A tongue piercing! This boy was full of surprises, “Ah, fuck. L-Lou!” The boy messaged the end of his tongue piercing in circles of her clit and fuck that was amazing, just what the girl needed. Eleanor’s head got all foggy, her knees shook and her back lifted off the bed as she came so hard black dots formed behind her eyes. Louis licked her out until she came down, her body twitching and relaxed, head empty and completely satisfied.

               “S-So fucking hot, toots,” Louis complement, his hand wiping his lips. Eleanor couldn’t think or speak. She laid their paralyzed in pleasure and nearly cried out when Louis shuffled up to her head, his knees on both sides of her chest and hips hovering up them. It was then she realized how hard Louis was, how she made him that hard. She watched with wonder as the puck pulled down his sweat just enough the release his thick cock, mouth going dry at the sight, “You made me so hard, princess, so f-fucking hard.”

               Louis began to jerk himself off quickly, hissing and breathing heavily. Eleanor eyed his membered and told herself to do something for him. Louis gave her the best orgasm of her life, she had to help him out. She slowly reached her hand up and joined his, taking the punk by surprise. Louis’ breath sputtered as Eleanor began jerking him off too, helping him right to the edge.

               “Louis,” Eleanor muttered in desperation and that was enough. Louis groaned deeply as spurts of cum came out and landed on her chin and neck. The girl closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking it all in. The two of them moved their hands over his dick until it became soft and it was all over. Louis ran a thumb along her neck and collected his cum. Eleanor greedily licked it off his finger when he gave it to her.

               Louis flopped down beside Eleanor, chest heaving for air, “Wow,” he mumbled dazedly.

               “Yeah,” Eleanor sighed, almost dreamily. Louis looked over at her with a cocky smile.

               “It was that good, yeah?” Eleanor giggled breathily.

               “Yeah,” she gave in, turning on her side to look at the punk, “it was pretty good.” Louis scoffed.

               “Best you ever had,” he winked before sitting up. Eleanor frowned and sat up too.

               “Where are you going?” She questioned the boy as he stood up from the bed. Louis shrugged, confused.

               “I um, thought you wouldn’t want me to stay?” he stated askingly. Eleanor shook her head and looked at her clock.

               “You can stay,” she declared, “it’s past midnight, you should stay.”

               Louis clicked his tongue, “If you say so.” Eleanor nodded and got up from the bed.

               Twenty minutes later, the two were back in bed under the covers. Eleanor lent Louis a toothbrush and she took off all her make up. She wouldn’t let Louis sleep naked, so the two compromised; Louis wore his tank top and boxer briefs while Eleanor changed into a silk nigh gown. They hadn’t said much, especially not about what happened that night yet.

               “So,” Eleanor finally spoke up. Louis and her were faced inward towards each other in the bed. The boy looked up at her with focused eyes and the girl hesitated, “…does this change things between us?”

               Louis froze before shaking his head, “Not if you don’t want it to change,” he stated, “we had sex before as a mistake, and I ate you out tonight to take your mind off things. It’s just sex, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

               “What do you want?” Eleanor mumbled in a whisper. Louis scoffed.

               “I’m a teenage boy,” he declared, “I want sex.”

               Eleanor ignored the tiny stupid little twinge of hurt bubbling in her chest and rolled her eyes, “You’re such a pig Tomlinson.” The boy chuckled.

               “Hey, you went complaining when I had my tongue in ya-”

               “OKAY!” Eleanor sighed loudly and turned around, facing away from the boy. Louis chuckled, “on that note, goodnight Louis.”

               “Night toots,” the punk cheered. The bed shook slightly as he moved around until he was facing the opposite way from the girl. There were long moments between them, and all Eleanor could think about was what Louis did to her that night-how amazing he made her feel.

               “Hey Louis?” she asked, half hoping the boy was asleep.

               “Yeah?” his gruff voice replied. Eleanor paused and bit her lip, feeling shy and words tight in her throat.

               “Thank you.”

               And Eleanor could hear the smile in his voice as Louis replied, “No prob, princess.”

~~~

               The morning came softly. Light filtered in the room gradually until the sun beams streaked over Eleanor’s face. She woke up slowly, steadily blinking her eyes until her brain was fully focused.

               Eleanor remembered the night before, remembered the things she and Louis did in that very bed she was in and blushed madly. But the bed was empty; Louis was nowhere to be found. The girl got up from her bed to check the en-suite and hope-the boy wasn’t in her bathroom. Eleanor’s heart sank. Maybe the night before was just a dream, a twisted beautiful dream? Maybe this was the morning of the dance, perhaps the night before never happened.

               Eleanor sighed and walked to her vanity when her foot stepped on something. She frowned as she looked down and smirked at the object before picking it up happily. Her fingers ran along the knitted stiches of the grey knitted material. She smiled to herself as she pulled it over her head and tucked her ears under it. Eleanor sat down at her vanity and beamed at her reflection in the mirror.

               A grey knitted beanie: the only trace of evidence that Louis Tomlinson had been there. The punk left his mark on the Calder Mansion, and maybe even on Eleanor Calder as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Elounor get do some naughty stuff...  
> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***  
> Will update soon!  
> Take care :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> Here's chapter 9! It's only LIRRY for this one and it's all sorts of fluff!   
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Liam Payne was over the moon for a boy.

               Granted, Liam wasn’t that surprised by this. He always looked at some guys with a sense…adoration, more then what was normal. For a while, Liam would dismiss these thoughts, say it was just in his head or imagination or what have you. If he got caught up looking at a guy too long, he told himself it was because he was tired and zoned out, not because he was attracted to men. That would be crazy right?

               But the more that time went on, the idea of being into dudes became less and less crazy for Liam. He felt guilty at times, like once when Liam took Danielle to a nice restaurant and ended up spending most of the date checking out the hot waiter named Craig. What made it so difficult, Liam felt, was the fact that he still had feelings for girls too. When he got old enough to be interested in others romantically, Liam went to girls without much thought. And it was fine really, girls fawned over him in later elementary grades and early middle school grades. Liam wasn’t one more much attention but he liked when the girls in his class past him notes and shyly asked for pencils. It was easy, effortless and Liam didn’t question it.

               It wasn’t until Liam moved to Michigan when he was older-that’s when he started noticing things changing a bit. Puberty and that was an absolute bitch! Locker rooms became Liam’s torture chamber-he feared being caught staring at the other boys or worse, getting hard in front of them. Liam was a confused preteen. He had no idea what to do or where or who to turn to for help. One day, Liam stumbled upon the term ‘bisexual’ and things started to make sense to him. He learned that yes-a person could be attracted to both genders, that was an actual, possible thing. Liam slept easier at nights because of this.

               When he got older, however, Liam’s interests swayed a little bit more to men. It wasn’t like he total rejected women, clearly-he had two long term relationships with women. But if Liam had to give it numbers, he’d say that his attraction to men increased from an even fifty percent to more like a seventy percent. He still liked girls. Liam loved their long hair and curvy bodies and soft features. It’s just…Liam began to be more interested in men’s bodies: more muscular and hairy and stronger then female bodies. Liam liked both, what was wrong with that?

               Liam felt there were a lot of things wrong with this. First off, he felt guilty for feeling like he was being selfish for like both sexes-because apparently, liking one gender wasn’t enough for him. Liam still felt like it was all taboo, for a guy to check out other dudes. Liam spent his fair share of weekly allowances on men’s health magazines in hopes of finding a treasure trove of half naked, sweaty men in the pages. Liam had a spot his end table where he kept these magazines and used them when he needed a wonk. But he felt so wrong, yearning for a man’s touch. Liam cried himself to sleep over his sexuality, hoping someone who come along and tell him he was normal and that everything would be okay.

               Then Harry Styles came out at school.

               Liam had noticed Harry one of the first days he moved to Michigan. He had a pile of poorly kept curls on his head and cheeks laden with baby fat and dimples, but Liam was intrigued by him. Harry Styles was confident and loud and absolutely shameless, things Liam dearly wished he was. There were so many times he wished he could go up to Harry and talk to him, so many moments he eyed the boy across crowed hallways and tried to push himself to go talk to him. But he met Louis and Louis (despite being an annoying ass at times) quickly became his best friend. Louis told Liam of his hatred towards the popular people, mainly Eleanor Calder but it still included all of her friends. And Harry Styles was Eleanor’s best friend. Liam assumed that the popular kids did something to Louis before Liam moved to Michigan and Liam never had the heart to ask his best friend what happened, but just followed him blindly about it, vowing never to talk to the populars unless he had to.

               Then one day Sophomore year, Harry Styles walked into school holding another man’s hand. Liam recalled it, how everyone whispered his name and stared at him with a Senior guy, named Nicholas. That’s how Harry came out, proudly holding the hand of another man with a grin on his face. That was that-Harry was gay. And seeing Harry so confident in who he was and his newly found freedom, Liam couldn’t help but feel jealous. He was insecure with himself and envious of Harry, for being so confident in himself.

               But Liam realized soon enough that his envy turned to desire for the boy. Liam found himself staring more so at Harry then any other person at his school. He started day dreaming about him in his classes, which he’d blink away because at the time he was dating Danielle and soon after was dating Sophia. Liam claimed for the longest time that it was just infatuation he was feeling towards Harry, nothing more. He liked Harry because Harry was different and unique and everything Liam wasn’t. But towards the end of his relationship with Sophia, Liam realized his feelings for Harry were stronger, much stronger. Liam realized he wanted more of Harry, so much more. He barely knew Harry, and yet-he desired him so much.

               Fast forward a few months and there Liam was, strolling the about the rows of books at the library with Harry by his side. This was Liam’s element. Liam adored books, books of any kind. It was as if Liam’s heart was endless when it came to books. Sometimes he was in the mood for fantasy books, other times historical fiction or every once in a blue moon, Liam would read a mystery novel or two. He secretly loved romance novels but normally never would admit it aloud.

               “I love romance novels,” Liam blurted out, eyes going wide. Harry stopped midstride a foot or so in front of him and turned around, face blank.

               “…So?” came his response, and well-Liam wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting a laugh or something, not a blasé reply. Liam coughed tightly.

               “Isn’t that like weird? For a dude to like sappy romance novels?

               Harry shook his head, his log locks flouncing with his dimples showing, “The sappier the better,” he stated with a shrug, “I love romance movies. I know it’s not the same as books but still-they’re all pretty sappy and gross and beautiful.”

               Liam watched in amazement as Harry walked over to the next shelves of books. That was unexpected…after a beat Liam followed him.

               “Isn’t it…” Harry had stopped and ran his hand along a row of books, eyes searching deeply at the spine of each book. Liam swallowed thickly, seeing Harry’s large hands handle books with such care…it did things to Liam, “Isn’t it weird though? A punk reading so many books?”

               Harry stilled for a moment before nodding, “Not weird, Liam,” he assured him, “But I was surprised to hear you say love literature. I wouldn’t have guessed it, but it’s more to like about you Liam, a welcome surprise if you will,” Harry grinned and looked back at the books. Liam felt relieved and exhaled loudly.

               “I’m happy to hear you’re not laughing at me,” Liam mumbled. Harry scoffed and turned his attention to Liam, walked each step he took towards him slowly.

               “You need to stop having these silly notions that there’s some sort of list of things only girls can do and one for things only boys can do,” Harry stressed gently, planting his palms on Liam’s chest. Liam liked having Harry’s hand on his body and something he had learned about Harry was that he was very handsy, not that Liam complained about it. Something in the way Harry bit his lip shyly and his skin crisped up to a toasty rose color told Liam that Harry liked it as well, “It’s the twenty-first century, men and women can do and like whatever they damn well please, or at least should be able to do so.”

               Liam nodded tightly, “You’re right, of course you’re right.” Harry’s eyebrows perked at that.

               “Of course I’m right,” he muttered before leaning in and pecked at Liam’s cheek softly. Harry sighed contently as he rested his head against Liam’s. Liam wrapped his arms around his boy and looked over and saw some old geezer shaking his head in disgust at the two of them. Liam froze momentarily before squeezing Harry tighter, smirking when the old man wobbled away.  

               “Oh hey!” Harry chirped up before breaking out of Liam’s hold, “you know that Senior project we have to do?”

               Liam scoffed and grinned, “Of course I do, babe,” Harry fish mouthed and blushed a little. Ah, Liam discovered that moment that Harry loved pet names. Good to know, “Why did you bring that up?”

               “Well, one of the requirements is going to your partner’s job for a day,” Harry grinned happily, “so I asked my bosses at the clinic and they’re okay with you coming to work with me this Saturday. There’s no major procedures scheduled and we’re only opened for walk-ins from nine to two. So if you’re up to it,” Harry combed his fingers through Liam’s short hairs and beamed up at him, “how would you like to spend Saturday morning with me and a bunch of cats?”

               Liam had to laugh a little as he was imaging Harry’s long body bunched up on the floor with a pile of kittens and cats all around him. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see that image with his own eyes.

               “Okay,” Liam agreed, “I have classes at five, so my morning is free.” Harry smiled happily at that, dimples on full display. God Liam was so hooked on the boy.

               “Great!” Harry exclaimed, taking hold of Liam’s hand, “my co-workers will be excited. I talk about you all the time.”

               Liam smirked knowingly to the side, “Oh really?”

               Harry blushed, but nodded, “Yeah,” he said softly, slowly leading the way out of the library. Liam checked the clock and noticed that the movie they were off to see was going to start in a half hour. So it was a good thing they were leaving then.

               “I hope you told them good things about me.”

               “Only the best things,” Harry deadpanned, “which is fucking hard considering there’s so much good in you Liam Payne.”

               “You lie,” Liam grinned, Harry shook his head.

               “I’m a terrible liar,” he admitted. Harry stopped suddenly, jolting Liam by surprise, “Hey Liam?”

               “Yeah?” he asked quietly from where they stood outside the library.

               Harry grinned and nodded his head toward the building, “Promise me you’ll read every single book in that place to me one day.”

               It was a preposterous demand, but without much thought Liam agreed, “Okay.”

~~~

               Harry had just finished restocking the gauze and cotton balls in each examination room with he heard a rasping at the front door. Harry glanced up and yep-there was Liam Payne outside the Kitty Clinic at 8:30 am sharp, just like Harry had told him. Harry stepped from behind the front desk and momentarily stopped for a breath before walking over to the door, grinning from ear to ear as he opened it up.

               “Hey,” Harry created him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. Liam’s skin was cold from the early October morning, but Harry didn’t mind one bit. Liam pecked the side of Harry’s scalp with his cold lips.

               “Morning babe,” Liam half sighed, half yawned. That was a thing that Harry had noticed within recent days-Liam kept calling Harry babe. Not that it bothered Harry-quite the opposite actually. Harry was never really one for pet names, mainly because his past boyfriends refused to call him anything. But Liam was unusually shameless in calling Harry babe or hun or any other cutesy name Liam could come up with, and that just made Harry’s insides coil and flutter in delight.

               Harry backed away and cooed when he saw what was in Liam’s hands, “You went to the coffee shop?” Liam nodded and handed a drink over to Harry.

               “One Vegan chocolate mocha with a shot of expresso,” he grinned as Harry’s eyes perked up, “you and your fancy coffee.”

               Harry scoffed, “Well I’m sorry I don’t take my coffee as black as your soul, Liam.” He winked at the punk, making Liam sputter out a laugh.

               “Hey, black coffee is good.”

               “You speak lies Liam Payne,” Harry mocked sneered at him, then took a sip of his heavenly drink. “Hmm, it’s perfect Liam, thank you.”

               “Is Liam here?!” a shrill came from somewhere down the hallway. Harry giggled into his drink and Liam’s large eyebrows furrowed.

               “Yes he is!” Harry sing-sung.

               “Who is that?” Liam whispered gravely.

               “That is my boss and the owner of Kitty Clinic, Barbra,” Harry stated, and Liam made a knowing sound.

               “Barbra, the flamboyant woman, extraordinary cat lover and enthusiastic knitter?” Harry smirked proudly and nodded.

               “I trained you well, Luke Skywalker.” Liam only had time to scoff before a rush of echoing steps came down the hallway towards them.

               Barbra Jennings was the sweetest woman Harry had ever met. She had the body of an older, heavier set woman but refused to believe it, as she had the spirits of a preteen cheerleader. She had fluffy ash colored hair with glasses on her nose and a homemade pink knit sweater with a cat sitting down with a stethoscope draped over its head. It was lopsided and had frays of loose thread all over it but Harry still liked it somehow, knowing how much effort his boss put into.

               “Why hello there,” Barbra greeted the punk ever so sweetly, “you must be the Liam that Harry keeps talking my ear off about.”

               Liam chuckled tightly, “Yeah, I guess that’s me,” he took her hand and shook it firmly based on Harry’s judgment. Good-Barbra always nagged his ear off about the importance of giving a good, strong handshake when meeting new people and how it leaves people with a desirable impression of you. Liam seemed to have the handshake down, “You’re Barbra, nice to meet you.”

               Barbra looked pleasantly surprised, “Ah a gentleman,” she gave a snide look directed to Harry, “Finally, your other boyfriends were assholes with the manners of a wild boar.” Harry rolled his eyes and fondly looked at Liam, dismissing the topic of his past boyfriends. He didn’t want to talk them, not then-not ever.

               “I was bound to pick a winner at some point Barbra,” Harry winked at Liam, who turned flushed at the compliment. Barbra hummed.

               “I knew a good guy would pick up eventually-you’re an angel, Harry dear,” Harry preened at the woman’s compliments before she turned to Liam.

               “Well don’t just stand there, we open up in twenty minutes and there’s plenty to be done,” Barbra instructed, “come with me Liam and we’ll find some scrubs that’ll fit you.”

               Liam pursed his lips, “I have to wear scrubs.”

               “Of course,” Harry insisted as he began to lead Liam down the hall, “I think you’ll look adorable in a set of blue scrubs.” Liam eyed Harry from the corned of his vision up and down and took in the mint green scrubs Harry was wearing with grey cartoon kittens drawn all over it. He leaned in to Harry’s side and whispered.

               “I don’t think it’s possible to look cuter then you do.”

~~~

               Normally, Harry is happy on Saturdays because the work day goes by so fast. His Saturday afternoons were full of yoga classes with Eleanor, phone conversations with Gemma and sometimes his grandma, squeezing in homework somewhere and helping his mom make a delicious dinner.

               But Harry found himself frowning when the clock read ten to two on this Saturday. To be honest, Harry couldn’t recall ever having a better day at work and suspected it was because Liam was there. Harry’s job was to observe procedures on cats and take notes-that’s all Barbra had hired him to do. Harry came to her when he was fifteen and told her how he wanted to be a veterinarian one day and specialize in cats since he loved him. Barbra took him on because she loved his enthusiasm. Harry at first was a little woozy when he first saw his favorite animal ever cut open on an operating table, but it helped that it was a surgery to remove tumors and set broken paws back into place or whatever procedures came there way at the Kitty Clinic.

               Over the past year or so, Barbra started giving Harry smaller procedures to do on cats all by himself, since more then likely Harry had seen it done before. This Saturday was no different-a little girl in tears and her father close behind her came in holding a Himalayan cat named Liddy. The father explained that his wife was gardening their yard and pulling up dead flowers and weeds. Liddy, apparently, was curious about the outdoors and often would escape the front door if it was open. His wife came inside to get another garbage bag when she heard a loud yelp of pain from outside. Libby had walked into a pile of weeds and stepped on a thorn, which was priced into her small tender paw. Barbra took one look at this case and turned to Harry with a smirk and whispered to him.

               “Go showoff to your boyfriend.” Harry curled his lips and gently took Libby from the father.

               Harry had pulled all sorts of things out of cat’s paws-small needles, twigs, that sort of thing. This would be simple and easy. The hardest part would be keeping the cat calm and still as Harry would remove the thorn from its paw, but Harry had the help from nurse Violet to hold Liddy still. Liam watched in awe as Harry pulled on a surgical mask and gloves (not really necessary, but Harry just wanted to look the part…and show off to Liam).

               In the end, Harry used tweezers to pull out five tiny thorns out of her left front paw. He bandaged it up and handed it off to Liam, who took that cat gently and cradled it in his muscular arms. Harry felt faint at the sight. When Harry talked to Liddy’s owner about caring for the cat’s paw, Liam had sat down in a chair beside the young redheaded girl, whose cheeks were still stained with tears. She gave a watery smile when Liam told her Liddy would be okay and tentatively reached out her hand to pet her cat. Liam encouraged the girl to keep petting Liddy, and to make sure the cat got extra naps and stay off her feet. Harry grinned madly, knowing Liam was good with both animals and kids.

               How did Harry get so lucky?

               “You have the best job,” Liam told Harry as they locked up the front door. Harry beamed.

               “I know.” Liam shook his head amazingly.

               “You, like, know what you’re doing. Like today with that cat-that was sick! I mean, I feel bad that like there were thorns in her paw, but you were incredible in there!” Liam’s voice roared with pride and Harry’s cheeks heated up. He was never really good at accepting compliments, but Liam always seemed to have plenty of them for Harry. It was something Harry was just going to have to learn how to deal with.

               Barbra strolled into the waiting room with her coat and gloves on, “Are we all set Harry?” she asked.

               “Yep,” Harry replied as he shut the lights off and turned off the open sign. Barbra nodded.

               “Good day today, Harry,” she smiled, “And it was so nice meeting you Liam, dear.”

               Liam grinned like a school boy, “Nice meeting you too, Barbra.”

               “You’re welcome to come visit us anytime, hun,” she winked at the boy, “Well, I best be off-Victor cleaning out the shed today, so I have to go check on the mess at home.” She rolled her eyes and the boys laughed, “Lock up the bac door on your way out, Harry dear.”

               Barbra disappeared out of the clinic through the back door. Liam motioned to follow her moves but Harry grabbed him by the wrist with a smirk on his face.

               “I have to show you something,” he stated secretly. Liam only liked confused for half a second before Harry took hold of his hand and led him to a room tugged away at the end of the long, dimly light hallway. Harry broke away his hand from Liam’s and turned around with instructions on his tongue.

               “What’s in there?” Liam questioned the door. Harry felt a bubble of giddy burst in his chest.

               “I’ll show you, so impatient,” he scolded the punk, “but first, you need to sanitize your hands up to your elbows,” harry explained, pointing out the large bottle of hand sanitizer on the counter beside the door. Liam pursed his lips at the command, but did it anyway. Harry unlocked the door and did the lathered his hands too before pushing the door open.

               Harry turned on the light and was met to a chorus of tiny purrs and cries coming from a litter of kittens.

               “Wow…” Liam exhaled as he sank to the small bed where four tiny white and grey striped faces were perched over the ledge, “They’re so tiny,” Liam exclaimed in awe. Harry nodded and knelt down on the tilted floor beside the punk.

               “About three weeks ago, one of the nurses that work here found a stray Siberian cat on the side of the road,” Harry explained. One of the cats yawned loudly and Harry reached out to pet it behind its ear. Liam hesitated before gently stroking the head of a kitten with two of his fingers. Harry noticed how tanned and thick Liam’s fingers were, like giant links of meat in comparison to the tiny kittens. Harry sighed and went on, “We named the cat Belle and upon examining her, we learned she was pregnant.”

               Harry plopped his head on Liam’s shoulder and took out a kitten from the box. He couldn’t help himself-the adorable little balls of pure fluff were irresistible to Harry. He couldn’t think of anything better in those moment-holding adorable kittens with Liam at his side, strong and sturdy. All that was needed was a roaring fire and a bottle of fine wine.

               “But Belle was in bad shape. She was severely malnourished, despite being pregnant-you could see every bone on her tiny body. Her fur was emaciated and in knots. And there were deep lash wounds on her back. We figure those were from fights with other cat. Cats are very territorial and stray cats often fight over food and places to sleep.”

               “Jesus,” Liam breathed out sadly, “poor thing…” Harry gulped.

               “Belle didn’t survive the birth,” he added somberly, “and for a while there, it didn’t look like her kittens would either. They were so much smaller then they are now, Li-they were barely a pound…” Harry blinked and willed the tears away. It was just so hard to witness all that first hand, he still wasn’t over it, “we kept these guys in an incubator until a few days ago. We fed them milk and built up their strength,” Harry laughed breathlessly, “we knew they were healthy and fine when they started pawing at each other and clawing on the incubator. In the end, we only last one kitten-the rut of the litter. That’s common in both cat and dog litters-usually one animal dies. It’s sad, but we still have these little guys, so.”

               Liam turned his head so his chin was on top of Harry’s head, “I’m sorry, Harry. I know how difficult that all must have been for you-you adore cats.” Harry sighed deeply.

               “Thank you,” he stated gratefully, “but that’s how nature works. This job…it’s amazing, yes. But it’s so hard at times. I can’t tell you how many times people being in their cats to be euthanized because they’re old or have an incurable disease or are in pain. I…that by fair is the worst-holding a living cat and walking it to its death. And like-I know it’s for the best interest for the cat but it’s still,” Harry’s eyes flickered down to the tiny grey and white kitten in his hand and sighed, “it’s still so hard.”

               Liam wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and squeezed him tightly. Harry felt safe and comforted. It felt strange-the Kitty Clinic was Harry’s home away from home but that soon was replaced by Liam’s arms. How quickly can someone claim something or someone to be home without knowing it? Maybe ‘home’ is a feeling too. Maybe home feels right when it’s right. Harry lost track of time, time was irrelevant when he was home.

               “What will happen to them?” Liam asked tentatively. Harry sighed and smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks.

               “They’ll stay with us until they’re three months old, then we’ll post ads online and in the paper letting people know they’re available for adoption,” he beamed and softly added “That’ll be around Christmas time-isn’t that amazing?” he stated dizzyingly, “how great would it be to receive a kitten for Christmas?”

               Liam’s body moved as he let out a tiny laugh, “that would be pretty amazing.” Harry petted the kitten in his hand and watched the other three kittens play in the bed.

               “I hope they all go to good homes,” Harry stated, “they deserve to be happy.” He grinned to himself and snuggled deeper into Liam’s side. He felt Liam shift his body in the ever so smallest movement and seconds later, he felt Liam’s eyes pondering down on him. It was nothing unusual-Harry couldn’t count how many times he’d got Liam staring at him. It was rather flattering.

               But Liam’s chocked out, “H-Harry…” was not normal. No-Liam sounded timid and, Liam hadn’t been timid around Harry since they first started talking or going out or whatever they were doing. Harry’s eyes shot wide open and he lifted his head off Liam.

               The punk was staring at him intensely and Harry, who normally could read people like a book, couldn’t decipher what was happening. Liam look panicked and relaxed at the same time, eyes shifting sporadically and yet they were still so tender and sweet. Harry heard a small intake of breath as Liam breathed quickly. Harry’s own heart was racing but he didn’t know why until Liam’s eyes darken and lock on Harry’s lips. It all happened so fast-all Harry could do was brace himself for impact and try not to squeal like a girl as Liam surged forward and connected their lips.

               It was…remarkable, really. Harry had kissed his fair share of girls and plenty of boys-he knows how to kiss. But Liam-Liam! Sweet, teddy bear Liam was an excellent kisser, even if the kiss was unsure. His lips were chapped and a lingering trace of dark coffee was still there, but Harry devoured the taste. Everything within Harry was on fire, yet outwardly, he was solid ice. He didn’t dare move, he didn’t want to put too much pressure on the sweet kiss and spook Liam. Liam Payne, the very man that might be the man of Harry’s dreams, had never kissed a boy before, until that moment. Harry didn’t know what to feel-honored? Terrified? All he could feel were the damp, plush lips against his own and the tiny kitten squirming in his hand.

               It was so nice though-so, so very nice. His skin prickled and his hair stood up all over his body. Liam added a little bit of force and crowded into Harry’s space, making Harry gasp a little.

               Liam backed away at that, eyes frightened and lips (delicious lips) parted in shock. Harry almost whined and made grabby hands towards the punk because the kiss was amazing and something amazing as having the very guy you fawned over for years suddenly kiss should never end.

               “I, um,” Liam stuttered, face impossibly red. Harry’s high came tumbling down when he noticed Liam’s was heaving for air and suddenly rose to his feet, “I-I need to go, sorry H.”

               Harry blinked and Liam was out the door. How was he supposed to feel? Happy? Angry? Sad? Confused? Yes, confused. Harry couldn’t gather his thoughts. Liam kissed him and then took off, without explaining or giving a reason why. That’s horrible and awful and no one should do that.

               Still, Harry found himself smiling dopily as the cats purred around him and nibbled on his finger tips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIRRY KISS FINALLY! LIRRY KISSES YAYY!!   
> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS, SPREAD THE WORD AND GIVE ME KUDOS!***   
> Will update soon.   
> Take care :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's chapter 10!  
> Please read and enjoy! :)  
> WARNING: Somewhat naughty Lirry times happen in this chapter soooo yeah...

Eleanor was confused.

               “Wait, so-you and Liam kissed?”

               Harry sighed gravely and nodded, “Yep.” Eleanor eyed her friend beside her suspiciously.

               “So why aren’t we jumping up and down on your bed right now?” she asked, a smiling lacing her lips, “This is what you wanted, yeah? This is good, right? Oh wait-was the kiss not good? Aw, Harry-what a bummer-”

               “No!” Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. Eleanor dropped her head to the pillow and eyed her friend until he spoke up again, “Like, the kiss was amazing. Liam-God, his lips are like silk and he knows how to use them!” Eleanor scoffed at that and Harry sighed, “But it was all wrong.”

               Eleanor frowned, “How could it have been wrong, though? You said it was amazing.”

               “El…” Harry exhaled, “I was wearing scrubs with cats all over it and had my hair in a bun,” he laughed flatly to himself, “I was holding a kitten for fucks sake!” Eleanor shook her head.

               “Harry, I don’t understand what’s wrong.” The boy rolled his eyes and dramatically plopped his head on his pillow, eyes trained on the ceiling.

               “I pictured my first kiss with Liam for months,” Harry confessed timidly, “and if I’m being honest, I’ve thought about kissing Liam Payne for years and our first kiss was nothing I imagined.”

               Eleanor blinked, “…But that’s a good thing, right?” Harry shrugged.

               “It was better then I thought it would be,” he admitted, “but yesterday after I thought about it for a little bit, I realized it wasn’t…” his face scrunched up, “Rom-Com movie material.” Eleanor groaned and rolled her eyes.

               “Oh come on Harry,” she sighed, “Rom-Coms are just fictional movies written by people. It’s all made up. But Har Bear, your kiss with Liam was the real deal,” she explained, “and it’s fucking adorable that he kissed you beside a litter of kittens! If that’s not adorable, I dunno what is.”

               Harry bit his lip, “I guess you’re right,” he hummed, “but I just thought like-our first kiss would be after one of our dates, ya know? And I would be dressed up and look so ridiculously hot that Liam couldn’t be able to contain himself and would kiss me up against the front door to my house.”

               “Harry, just because your first kiss didn’t go the way you planned doesn’t mean you can’t determine how the rest of your kisses go,” Eleanor explained, “you wanted Liam to make the first kiss, now it’s your turn to take control.”

               Harry instantly lit up at that, “Yeah…” he sighed happily, and Eleanor could hear the wheels in his head spinning, “you’re right, El!” Eleanor scoffed and eyed her friend from the corner of her eyes.

               “Of course I’m right.”

               Harry stared at the ceiling, mind turning over and over again with thoughts of Liam’s scrumptious lips.

~~~

               “I kissed a dude,” Liam stated blankly. Louis nodded beside him.

               “Yep,” he drew out.

               “I kissed Harry Styles,” the brown eyed boy repeated more in awe. Louis chuckled at his friend, who reminded him of something comparable to a zombie. He inhaled his cigarette and looked out over the 7/11 parking lot. A woman led her little daughter away from the two punks sitting on their normal spot on the curb with a look of horror on her face. Louis flicked her off when her back was to them.

               “You locked lips with Styles, man,” Louis told him, shaking Liam’s shoulder roughly. He needed to be patient with Liam. He was in some sort of state of shock since coming back from working with Harry. Liam’s mind was a mound of mush, which apparently couldn’t handle any other information other then ‘Harry’ and ‘Harry’s lips.’

               Liam blinked, “I just, I–I never thought it would happen, ya know? I thought that-like, I just assumed that I wouldn’t act any feelings I had towards dudes because-I dunno, I’d be scared or something? But-” Liam smiled brightly, “I kissed a guy Lou-and not just any guy, Harry Styles! I kissed Harry Styles and it was amazing!”

               Louis chuckled, “Congrats man.”

               “Thanks Lou, for like-” Liam grew sheepish, “…not laughing at me.” Louis frowned at him. He dropped his cigarette bud to the ground and stepped on it.

               “Li, when you had your first kiss with Danielle and you called me at two in the morning yakking my ear off about kissing her-did I ever once laughed at you?”

               Liam fell silent and noticeably shrunk, “…No.”

               “And when you kissed Sophia under the bleachers and you spent a whole afternoon telling me how you hated the taste of her lip gloss but you still thought it was a damn good kiss. Did I ever laugh at you during that entire conversation?”

               Liam blinked, “No, you didn’t.” Louis grinned victoriously.

               “Then why would I make fun of ya for kissing a guy?” Louis asked, “I make fun of ya yeah, but not over things like who you like Liam. I’d never do that to you, please tell me you know that?” Liam swallowed thickly and quickly nodded his head.

               “Of course I know that,” he mumbled, “Sorry-I just. I thought once I came out I’d lose you and Zayn and some dumb part of me still thinks that you guys will abandon me…”

               “Li,” Louis sighed and swung his arm around his friend’s shoulder, “Zayn and I are here to stay-we’re brothers, yeah? It’s gonna take a Hell of a lot more then the fact that you like both sexes to get rid of us,” Louis flicked Liam’s ear, and grinned at Liam’s cry of pain, “so get used to us-we’re here to stay.”

               Liam flashed a timid smile, “Good.” Louis looked over the parking lot and squinted at the sunbeams glaring in his eyes.

               “Have you talked to Harry yet?” Louis would elaborate, but Liam knew what he was talking about. The other boy sighed and shook his head.

               “Not yet,” he confessed, “I-we only had our first kiss yesterday. I didn’t think I should bring up, uh-sex and stuff before we had our first kiss.”

               Louis nodded agreeing, “That makes sense,” he stated, “but you need to talk to Harry soon, okay? And what are you gonna tell him?”

               “That I’m not ready for sex yet,” Liam mumbled, cheeks flushed. Louis scoffed.

               “Li, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re not mentally ready yet to have sex with a dude, but you’re getting there. Harry will understand-he seems patient.”

               Liam nodded, seeming more confident, “You’re right, Harry will be okay with waiting for me,” he sighed annoyingly, “I wish I didn’t have to ask him that. I wish I could just  _do it_  and not feel anxious about it, you know?”  

               “Li, if you’re not ready then you’re not ready-plain and simple,” Louis insisted, “there’s no harm in waiting Liam. You knew about hetero sex before going into that, but you know nothing about what sex is like for two dudes. Just learn some more about all that and continue getting to know Harry and feeling more comfortable around him before you two do the nastys.” Louis winked at his friend, who not-so-lightly shoved Louis’ shoulder.

               “As much as it physically pains me to say this, you’re right,” he sighed.

               Louis grinned, eyes twinkling, “So when are you and Mr. Rapunzel gonna see each other again?”

               “Hey,” Liam cried out, “don’t make fun of Harry’s hair…I like it,” Louis rolled his eyes, “And to answer your question, I invited him to watch me teach my last class Thursday night at the gym.” Louis smirked.

               “Your six to eight year old class?” Liam nodded tentatively, “Good-you’re great with kids and I think Harry, I think, likes kids. Seeing you with kids will make him weak in the knees.”

               Liam laughed, “Good,” he paused, “Hey, when are you gonna do anything with Eleanor for the Senior Project?” Louis rolled his eyes.

               “One week before the project’s due.”

               “Louis,” Liam scolded.

               “What? I don’t like the fact that I have to spend time with her,” he groaned, though he was thinking about the escapades he had with Eleanor…

               “Lou, promise me you won’t put this off. We have to do well on this project or we won’t graduate.”

               Louis rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he drew out, “I guess I can…introduce her to the family. That’s a requirement, yeah? I’ll do that one I guess, we’re used to a shit ton of people in our house so.” Liam nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer.

               “Good,” he stated, “God-I’m nowhere near showing Harry off to my folks.” Louis eyed the pout on his friend’s lips and noticed that terribly sad, almost melted face Liam made when he was worried or upset. He flung his arm around Liam and pulled him into his side.

               “You’ll get there Liam,” he told him, “we’ll figure this all out eventually.”

               And perhaps, Louis wasn’t just saying this for Liam’s sake.

~~~        

               Eleanor turned the corner and instantly found Louis.

               Weird…at the sight of Louis, her chest twisted slightly. Eleanor assumed it was because he was hairs away from Molly Pentoria’s face, smirking. Well…that was new. Eleanor knew of Molly Pentoria. She was a quiet art nerd who helped with the Homecoming decorations two weeks back. But now, she was all giddy and giggling at something Louis was whispering in her ear.  _Since when did they even talk to each other?_  She wondered. The cute, blonde hair shy girl with heavy black rimmed glasses was opposite to Louis’ punk ways.

               Hmm.

               Molly was the first one to see Eleanor as she came to a stop in front of them. Louis looked over and rolled his eyes at the sight of her.

               “Jeez, toots,” he grumbled, “can’t you see I’m busy talking to this lovely thing right here?” he looked down and winked at Molly, who all but melted into the row of lockers behind her. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Sorry to bother you, Lewis,” she hissed pleasantly, “but I need to talk to you about our Senior Project.” Louis sighed and backed away from Molly.

               “Sorry Mol, duty calls,” he groaned dramatically. Molly giggled and Eleanor felt sick at the sight of the two of them.

               “No worries,” she exclaimed softly, “I, um-I hope you’ll call me soon, ya?”

               “Of course,” Louis promised her sweetly. Molly walked away and the punk turned to Eleanor with a scowl on his face, “What the Hell is wrong with you?! I was this close to convince her to come home with me after school!”

               Eleanor made an appalled noise, “You’re a pig, Louis,” she sneered, “Molly’s a decent girl, she doesn’t deserve to be one of your whores. So I stepped in to let her get away from you,” she claimed so well convincingly well that Eleanor almost believed it. Louis scoffed and leaned in close.

               “Are you calling yourself a whore then, toots?” he grinned sickly, his lip ring beaming brightly at her. Eleanor stepped away from Louis, face blank.

               “We’re not talking about that,” she insisted, “now, Liam told me you needed to talk to me about our project, so what is it?”

               Louis sighed, “Of course Liam would meddle. Well, we have to do something so we’re not doing everything last minute.”

               “Agreed.”

               “So, I figured you could come over to my house this weekend. My mom’s cool with it, and if you don’t mind being harassed by four younger girls then everything should be cool.”

               Eleanor raised her eyebrow, “Okay, I guess,” she told him, “what will we be doing?”

               “I dunno,” Louis shrugged, “Hanging out I guess for a couple of hours? My mom will probably make dinner so she’ll want you to stay for that and then you can go.” Eleanor laughed humorlessly.

               “Wow, you’re trying to get rid of me even before I’m in your house.”

               Louis smirked, “Exactly,” the bell rang loudly in the hall, “well, I’m off to math. I’ll text you I guess.”

               “Wait!” Eleanor called out to him. Louis stopped and watched the girl reach in her purse. He smiled instantly at sight of the familiar grey knit material. Eleanor reached out her hand, “You left your beanie at my house,” she mumbled, making sure no one was looking at them. Louis snatched his beanie from her hand.

               “Yeah, like two weeks ago,” he exclaimed, “I thought you were gonna keep it.”

               Eleanor blinked slowly, “Why on Earth would I do that?” Louis came in impossibly close.

               “To have a keepsake of me, princess.” Eleanor flushed at the pet name and Louis winked down at her before walking to class with a cocky stroll.

               Damn that Louis Tomlinson.

               Damn him to Hell.

~~~

               Liam nervously sat on the bench in front of his locker in the employee locker room Thursday. With trembling fingers, he took off his wrist watch and noticed Harry was due to show up at the gym in less then five minutes. Shit. Liam took in a shallow breath and stood up to check over if he had everything: his workout clothes (simple red shirt, black long workout sweatpants, and workout shoes), his whistle, his boxing gloves and tape. Liam nodded to himself and walked out of the locker room on shaky knees.

               The thing was-Liam and Harry hardly spoke to each other since Saturday. Harry had told Liam he was busy at work, plus had a project due for his History class. And Liam understood, he himself had three tests that week and a presentation to give in his Economics class. So both were really busy and didn’t have time to talk to each other or go on any outings together, which made Liam feel both incredibly sad and eternally grateful as well. He was able to put off having a very awkward conversation with Harry for days-a conversation that Liam was not looking forward to having.

               But Liam’s heart fluttered in his chest when he walked to the front desk of the gym and Harry was there. He realized how much he missed seeing Harry’s dimples when he smiled. He missed the long curls of Harry’s hair, which hung like drapes around his sharp, angular face. Liam tried not to stare at Harry’s chest but Harry was wearing a clingy white t-shirt and Liam could see that Harry had a nice pack of abs.  _Very nice abs_. Liam swallowed thickly.

               “Hey Liam!” Harry greeted him cheerfully. Liam chuckled as he accepted the tight hug Harry gave him. Liam thought for a spilt second before kissing the side of Harry’s face gently.

               “Hi,” he greeted him. Harry’s green eyes were sparkling, absolutely sparkling.  

               “Hello.”

               Lam froze at the sound of Uncle Paul’s voice. Harry peered over Liam’s shoulder.

               “Hello,” he said confidently. Harry reached out his hand, “I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Liam felt his face flush when Paul’s eyebrows shot up and shook Harry’s hand.

               “Oh so you’re Harry, uh?” he grinned, “Liam’s talked everybody’s ear off about you.” Harry shot a glance at Liam.

               “Oh…so, um you must, um. You know-”

               “That’s Liam is who he is?” Paul nodded, “yeah, he told me the day after he told my brother and his wife.” He shrugged, “Liam’s no different-he’s still my same kind and considerate nephew Liam’s always been.”

               Liam felt shy, “Uncle Paul…” he drawled. The older man laughed heartily.

               “Okay, okay,” Paul caved, “Well, welcome to Payne’s Gym. Liam’s last class starts in twenty minutes, so I’ll let Liam show you around.”

               “Nice to meet you, Paul,” Harry told the man as he walked away. Paul winked at his nephew before walking away.

               “So, um-this is where I work,” Liam stated obviously. Harry giggled.

               “So I’ve heard,” he said with a laugh in his voice. Liam coughed tightly.

               “Hey um, Harry?” the other boy looked over at Liam, “look, no one else here know that I’m…” he trailed off, and Harry nodded surely, smirking a little.

               “Don’t worry, Li-I won’t bring it up.”

               Liam felt reassured and relaxed as he gave Harry a tour of the humble gym. There were the usual work machines-rows of treadmills, ellipticals, and a sloe of weight lifting machines. But the pride of the gym, was the boxing ring that was the center of the gym. Liam had always loved the boxing ring. He spent many cold Michigan winter nights in the ropes, practicing his techniques until he was old enough for his uncle to offer him a job.

               “I mostly do classes,” Liam explained to Harry, “I, um, did some one-on-one training a couple of times but I didn’t care for that. I like working with children and preteens, because they try their hardest and hardly give up on themselves.”

               Harry beamed, “That’s amazing, Liam,” he exclaimed. His nose scrunched up as he looked around the room, “I know you love this boxing ring, but it reeks of old sweat in here.” Liam chuckled, but nodded.

               “Yeah, it’s clean and everything, but the smell doesn’t go away,” he shrugged, “I’ve gotten used to it, but the kids always make comments about it.”

               Harry chuckled, “I can’t wait to see the kids get in here. How long have you been teaching this group?”

               “About four weeks,” Liam told him. The doors opened up across the room and Liam recognized Sadie, one of his students in his class who usually showed up early every Thursday.

               “Hi Mr. Liam!” she yelled out with a huge toothy smile on her face. Liam waved at her, and Sadie’s father that came in a second later.

               “Well hello Sadie. How have you been?”

               “Fine,” and in that second, he bright blue eyes flickered over and found Harry. She smiled hugely, “Who are you?” Harry chuckled and crouched down to that girl’s level.

               “I’m Harry. I’m a friend of Liam’s, and I’ll be observing this class today,” the child tilted her head.

               “What’s ob-observing?” she stuttered in her high pitched voice. Harry chuckled warmly and Liam nearly melted then and there.

               “I’ll be watching you guys, maybe I’ll even do some of the stuff you guys will be doing too.” Liam scoffed.

               “Oh, you’ll definitely be working out today!” Sadie’s giggle was overshot by more students coming in with their parents.

               In no time, the clock read five pm and class was about to start.

               “Well, good-everyone’s here!” he declared, “Hello students.”

               A chorus of, “Hi Mr. Liam!” responded in tiny voices. Liam noticed Harry almost cooing beside him.

               “I have a special guest today with me,” Liam told his students, “everyone, this is Harry. He’ll be working out with us today. I’m positive he’s going to be really bad at boxing, so I apologize for him ahead of time.”

                _“Heyyyy!”_  Harry cried, mocked offended. The kids in the class all giggled loudly, and even some of the parents who were sitting on benches outside the ring joined in too. Liam chuckled and slapped Harry on his shoulder.

               “Just kidding,” he winked at him and turned back to the students, “everyone, say hi to Harry.”

               “Hi Harry!” the students replied loudly. Harry preened at the attention and Liam had to tear his eyes away from him in order to start the class.

               Liam had to help Harry a little bit with the proper boxing stance, the stance that, as Liam explained, is meant for both attack and defense. Liam flushed a little when he mindlessly grabbed Harry’s taunt torso and moved it in the proper position. Harry smirked over his shoulder at Liam when he did that. When Liam moved in front of Harry, he took hold of Harry’s wrists and moved them in front of his face. Liam explained to the class (but mostly to harry) that it is crucial to guard your face at all times in a boxing match in order to prevent jabs to the face.

               That was the next thing Liam taught Harry, and also the children-different sequences of jabs and hooks. Liam demonstrated what a jab looked like-a quick, straight punch with either fists. He then showed the class what a hook looked like-a curved jab. Liam singled off a series of combos-two left jabs and a right hook. Three right jabs and a left hook. Over and over again. Liam walked around to help the other students and check their form. He watched Harry from the other end of the boxing ring. He was a natural, really. Harry’s face was stone like with concentration but when his eyes glanced over to Liam or any of the students, a huge smile would take over his sullen face. A truly beautiful sight.

               Liam finished up the class by going over a set of upper cut moves, when are punches that involve the upper torso being twist into the punch. The little kids weren’t exactly getting this type of bunch, but they were trying their best and that was all that mattered. Harry, though, seemed to have gotten the jabs, hooks and uppercuts down pat. Liam was rather impressed if he had to admit it-Harry was so fit it was making Liam’s head spin.

               “Okay everyone,” Liam yelled out to the class. All the boys and girls (including Harry) stopped throwing punches in the air. Liam smiled at them, “Good job everyone! Next week, we’ll work with the boxing gloves on and pairing up in teams to practice more sets one on one!”

               The kids seemed to like that idea as Liam saw a sea of smiles on their round little faces.

               “Glad to see you all are excited,” he confessed, “Well, it’s time to dismiss for this week. Goodbye everyone and what is our motto?”

               Harry frowned at Liam as the kids recited loudly, “It’s okay to punch in the ring, but not outside the ring unless someone is hurting us.” Liam smirked and nodded.

               “Alright. Goodnight and I’ll see you all next Thursday!”

               The kids ran to their parents and Harry stood in the background as Liam talked to the parents. It was rather teetus; Liam just wanted to hang out with Harry instead of talking to overly concerned parents about what type of mouth guards their child is eventually going to need. But slowly, the children waved goodbye to Liam and the parents shook his hand as a farewell. And then they were all gone and it was just Harry and Liam. When Liam turned around, Harry was leaning against the red ropes of the boxing ring, a cocky smile on his lips.

               “What?” Liam asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

               “Nothing,” he sighed. Liam walked over to him and Harry’s eyes were dazzling as he stared into Liam’s, “it’s just you’re kinda amazing.”

               Liam scoffed, “Because I teach little kids how to punch?”

               “No,” Harry insisted, his long arms linked around Liam’s neck. Liam scrunched his nose. He always got sweaty while he taught his classes and Harry’s fingers were dancing around his neck where a pool of sweat resided. But Harry didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Harry pulled Liam closer to him and looked up at him with sultry, half lidded eyes, “You teach kids how to defend themselves, that’s pretty amazing.” Liam blinked.

               “Yeah, well,” he sighed, “before I moved up here, I was, um, bullied a lot in Texas.”

               Harry gasped, “W-What? Who would-why would some one bully you?” Liam shrugged.

               “I was fat, I guess that’s why. Hell-maybe they even knew I was gay.” Harry clicked his tongue.

               “Liam, nobody knows for sure if anyone is gay unless they themselves say they’re gay,” he told him, “and we all go through our awkward phases, Li. When we were in middle school and you first moved up here, I didn’t think you were fat or anything.”

               “Please,” Liam said flatly, laughing on the next breath, “I was so out of shape, I could barely climb stairs without thinking I was dying.” Harry sighed, his hands rubbing Liam’s neck soothingly.

               “Still,” he whispered, “that’s no reason to bully you. You weighed a few more pounds then everyone else, that doesn’t allow people to be mean.”

               “Harry we live in a screwed up world,” Liam stated plainly, “if you’re a hair different then what’s expected of you, there are lions and tigers lined up in the hallway, ready to brutalize you. That’s why I took up boxing in I moved up here, so I could get in shape and protect myself, if need be.”

               Harry remained silent as his fingers stroked the greasy hairs on the back of Liam’s neck. He was frowning and Liam hated a frowning Harry because that was just something he couldn’t accept.

               “I’m sorry you got bullied,” Harry mumbled eventually.

               Liam clicked his tongue, “It’s okay-I learned a lot from it, like how to be a fucking decent human being.” Harry looked at him with wide, saddened eyes and a tiny grin on his lips.

               “You’re an incredible human being, Li,” and the genuine, honesty tone in Harry’s voice made Liam gulp thickly. Suddenly he was too close to Harry-everything around him was Harry, enclosed in Harry’s arms. Liam stepped away, eyes trained on the ground.

               “I’m gonna take a shower,” Liam told him, “I’ll be out in twenty minutes if you want to stay here. Maybe we could grab something to eat?” Harry shook his head and Liam tried not to look too sad about it.

               “Sorry, wish I could but I can’t. I’ve got to read those chapters from _The Great Gatsby_  still for English.” Liam made a surprise laugh.

               “You still didn’t read that yet?” Harry shook his head and Liam clicked his tongue, “okay, go do your homework.”

               Harry gathered his coat and turned to Liam just before leaving the room, “It was fun spending time with you today, Li.”

               Liam smirked to the side and confessed, “I had a blast today with you. You’re welcomed anytime.” Harry smirked and hung by the door for a moment for so.

               “Well, um. Goodnight, then,” he stuttered.

               “Goodnight Harry.” Liam watched Harry slowly leave the boxing room, a gnawing pain spread over his chest at the feeling of being alone.

               A half hour later, Liam was slipping into his jeans after taking a long, relaxing shower. He couldn’t stop thinking of Harry, which was a problem because these thoughts were not so pure and innocent. His dick seemed to like them a lot, but logically, Liam knew he couldn’t jerk off in the employee locker room. He was frustrated for not spending enough time with Harry, for not talking to him but mostly for not kissing him at all in almost a week. It was what Liam spent most his days thinking about-Harry’s lips on his. He just wanted to be around Harry but at the same time he was terrified of him, too. God what a nightmare.

               Liam was toweling his hair when he heard the heavy metal door to the locker room open up and then close quickly. Liam looked over his shoulder but no one was there. Strange. The only other employee there that night at the gym was Liam’s uncle and Paul wouldn’t leave the front of the gym unattended.

               “Hello?” Liam called out, but no response came. He quickly zipped up his jeans and walked out towards the door.

               Liam certainly wasn’t expecting what he saw.

               “Harry?” he breathed out. Harry gave a coy look and didn’t respond, “Um, what are you doing here?”

               “I forgot to do something earlier,” Harry said flatly. Liam blinked, still very confused.

               “Okay…wh-”

               Harry had charged over to Liam, backing him up against the wall of lockers, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Liam made a shocked noise from the back of his throat and closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. This one was mind blowing compared to their first kiss. Liam had been so shy and unsure with it, but Harry was confident and strong-kissing Liam with the right pressure. He nibbled on Liam’s lip mercilessly for ages until Harry broke away abruptly and Liam’s mind was foggy. He felt lips pressed to his ear.

               “I’ve wanted to do that all week, Li,” Harry announced breathy. Liam stared at him with doe eyes.

               “Really?”

               “Yeah,” Harry breathed out, “God Li-I wanna do so much to you.”

               Liam swallowed, “Y-Yeah?” Harry hummed.

               “Yeah, I thought about this for so long-so, so long,” Harry sucked in a large breath, “God Li-you’re so fit…” Liam gasped as he felt long, cool fingers drag down the front of his chest. He had totally forgotten he was shirtless and felt embarrassed. Harry’s hand pressed into Liam’s abs and moaned into his jawline, “Fuck Liam-you’re body’s insane. I wanted this forever.”

               A sharp intake of breath came from Liam as Harry’s hand trailed below his bellybutton, nails scratching at the path of hairs leading down. Liam hissed as Harry kissed and sucked and nibbled on his neck, all the while having his large hand just above the hardened bulge in his jeans. It was killing Liam-everything within him was begging him to make Harry stop because this was too much, too fast. But at the same time, he couldn’t image Harry stopping-it felt amazing to let go of the reigns, to let another man take control of him. Liam kinda loved it, even if it scared the Hell out of him.  

               “Ohhh Liam,” Harry sighed blissfully when his fingers grazed the front of Liam’s jeans. The other boy hissed as the hand cupped the bulge there, making Liam’s head spin, “I knew you were huge, Liam Payne. I have an extra sense or something for this sort of thing.”

               “Harry,” the name fell out of Liam like a soft breeze, eyes closed and head against the wall. Harry started to palm Liam, leaving the other boy speechless. He wanted this, but was freaking out at the same time.

               “I can’t wait until your cock’s inside me Liam,” Harry told him lowly. Liam gulped timidly, knowing he wasn’t ready for that yet but still really, really liking that idea. Suddenly, the hand was off of Liam. Liam forced opened his eyes to find Harry smirking at him, eyeing him up and down with his breath hitched in his lungs.

               “Wh-?” Liam stuttered.

               “My work here is done,” Harry sighed. He leaned in a gave a chaste kiss on Liam’s chest and stood right back up, “I just wanted to show you how much I’m into you, Liam Payne. Now you won’t be able to forget it.” He winked at Liam then quickly left the same way in came in.

               Liam was left panting for air and wonderstruck against the lockers, his dick still ranging hard in his jeans and a searing pain on the side of his neck where Harry’s teeth were. He sank to the floor, chest still struggling for air and mind numbed.

               That’s when he freaked out properly.

~~~

               An intrusive hand shut Eleanor’s locker.

               “Hey!” when she turned to her side, she realized it was Louis who so rudely closed her locker. Oh great.

               Louis ignored her, “What the fuck did Harry do last night?” Eleanor blinked.

               “What are talking about?” Louis scoffed and shook his head.

               “Look, that’s for Harry to tell you, not me,” he sneered, “but you tell that little prick of yours-”

               “Hey!”

               “-That what he did wasn’t cool,” Louis finished off roughly, “Liam wasn’t-isn’t ready for that kind of stuff yet and what he did freaked him out, okay? Just tell him that.”

               Eleanor watched Louis stomp off down the hall for a split second before running off to find Harry.

               “Oh God!” Harry wailed twenty minutes later in the girl’s bathroom. Eleanor sighed and rubbed her head.

               “Harry Edward Styles, how could you do something like this?!”

               Harry blinked, “I-I thought he was losing interest in me…”

               “What?”

               “Yeah, like he ran out after he kissed me and I hadn’t talked to him unless it was about me going to his work and I thought-like, he didn’t want me anymore.” Harry pouted.

               Eleanor exhaled, “Well, that’s can be farer from the truth. Liam’s crazy about you and you freaked him out.”

               “I know, I know,” Harry groaned, “but like, that’s how I always showed a guy I was interested and kept him wanting was by teasing them with sex. I-I thought it would work with Liam but-” he stopped speaking, eyes impossibly sad.

               Eleanor pulled Harry into a hug. She rubbed his back, “Do you have any idea how to fix this?” Harry nodded after a moment later.

               “Yeah, I know just the thing.”

~~~

               Liam wasn’t expecting anyone to come over after school. And quite frankly, he was rather annoyed that he had to leave the comfort of his welcoming bed to go answer the front door. He was certainly surprised to find Harry on his front porch, looking nervous. Apparently, Harry Styles showing up at random times was his forte.

               “Hey,” Harry breathed out.

               Liam coughed tightly, “H-Hi,” he whispered. He couldn’t look at Harry without feeling flustered.

               “Can, um-we talk?” Harry questioned cautiously. Liam nodded after a moment and stepped outside, closing the front door behind him. He led Harry to the wooden porch swing and the two boys sat down on it, both looking anxious and unsure.

               “Liam, Louis told me that you’re wanting to wait before we do anything sexual, is that true?”

               Liam shot his eyes open and instantly felt hot all over, “I’m gonna fucking kill, Lou!” he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Harry tentatively took Liam’s hand in his.

               “But is that true, Liam? Please be honest with me.” Liam couldn’t look at him but he nodded.

               “Um…yeah. Like, I don’t really know how to do…that kind of stuff with guys and. I’m like really not ready to do stuff with you,” Liam quickly added, “N-Not that I don’t want to do stuff with you, ‘cuz I do.  Believe me I do, but like. I know I’ll freak out and be weird and…” Liam trailed off and looked at Harry unsurely, “please don’t be upset.”

               “Liam of course I’m upset,” he sighed, “but not at you-you did nothing wrong. Well, I kinda wish you told me yourself about all this a while ago. Not that I would have changed my mind about being with you, I want to be with you too, believe me. But I’m so mad at myself for not noticing that you wanted things to go slow. Um, going slow isn’t what I’m used to, but I get you’re new to all this and we’ll go at your pace for now on, okay?”

               Liam blinked, “So…you’re not mad at me for wanting to wait?”

               “God no,” Harry exclaimed, “these things take time, believe me. And I’m sorry for last night, Li. You should have stopped me if you didn’t want it…” he gulped, looking guilty.

               Liam shook his head, “I-I liked what we did last night Harry.” Harry’s lips curled unsurely to the side.

               “Really?”

               “Yeah, but like-maybe we could slow it down at bit?”    

               “Yes, of course,” Harry agreed, “and if you don’t want to do something, then tell me. And hey-if you want to do something, tell it too!”

               “Okay.” Liam stated, hoping to end this conversation. It was enough for that day.

               “Okay,” Harry repeated, “Um, I felt so bad about last night that I uh, I got you something.”

               Liam sighed as Harry reached in his backpack, “Harry you didn’t-”

               “I did,” he insisted, and gave Liam a book.

               Not just any book, a book of love poems.

               “I saw this at the book store and thought of you,” Harry told him. Liam was in awe. No one, not even his parents and ex-girlfriends, had given him such a thoughtful gift before.

               “Harry I-you really didn’t have to, um,” he smiled hugely, “Thank you Harry.”

               Harry tucked his chin in his shoulder, “Would it be too much to ask if you could read some poems to me. I haven’t read a lot of love poems before.” Liam smirked.

               “On one condition,” he told Harry with a delighted grin on his lips, “we cuddle as I read okay?”

               Harry giggled and blushed but still, a half hour later, Liam found himself lying in the porch swing with his knees bent. Harry was in front of him, holding the book of poems for Liam and turning the page as he went on. Liam become more comfortable as the moments went on with Harry. He found himself mindlessly touching his arm and playing his strands of curly brown hair. It was lovely, none of his dates had ever been so relaxed and yet meaningful at the same time for Liam. And something in the way that Harry rested his head in Liam’s neck and accepted kisses to his forehead from Liam’s lips told the boy that Harry was also very much so enjoying himself too.

               The porch swing creaked as they swayed to the cooled autumn late afternoon breeze, as words of love bond the two boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah. ;)  
> Thank you for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT CFY! LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND GIVE ME KUDOS PLEASE!***  
> Will update soon!  
> Take care :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for the great response on CFY!  
> Here's chapter 11! There's BOTH HETERO AND SLASH SMUT IN THIS! !!!  
> Please read and enjoy! :)  
> ***ALSO! I posted a preview for a LIRRY ONE-SHOT I'm working on! It's called Eye of the Bolder so please check it out!***

_When it rains, it pours._

               The statement crossed Eleanor’s mind as she drove through drenched, blurry streets, her windshield wipers frantically at work, but all in vain. It was near impossible to see anything other then the fuzzy tail lights in front of her. It was especially annoying because everyone on the roads were driving slower then snails. Eleanor rolled her eyes and was tempted to honk her horn, but went against it. Truth was, the weather was nasty. It had been raining all Saturday, and had picked up it’s pace within the past couple of hours. But did the world really need to come to a stop because of a couple inches of rain? Eleanor certainly thought not.

               Perhaps the real reason why Eleanor was wired up wasn’t the weather, but the fact that she was on her way to the Tomlinsons. It was all Eleanor could think about all week. Se wondered what his mother was like. Louis told her once that he had four sisters-were any of them like their terrible brother? Eleanor tried to picture Louis in a house that wasn’t half in ruins and utterly trashed with old shoes and holey tank tops, laden with the fine smell of stale beer and squandered brain cells, but she couldn’t. Picturing Louis Tominson, heir to Hell, in a normal house was simply impossible.

               After forever and a day went by, Eleanor finally pulled into Louis’ subdivision. She tried to safely look through the rain at the houses she past by. They seemed normal looking enough, not as large as Eleanor’s homes, but decent enough. Thank goodness for her GPS, because the rain was coming down in long wet sheets, incapable of reading the street signs. She turned when the device told her to on a road named  _Donte_  and three houses in on the left, Eleanor had arrived at the Tomlinsons.

               As she parked her car in the driveway, Eleanor eyed the house closely. A moderate sized two story colonial with beige as the main color and touches of cooper brown on the front door and the garage. There was no portal to Hell or throngs of skeletons on the front lawn like Eleanor thought so that was a good sign. Normal, completely normal.

               Harsh rain pellets drench her when Eleanor got out of her car. Her feet splashed in the puddles leading up to the house and by the time knocked on the front door, Eleanor was nearly soaked head to toe.

               “Hiya toots!” Louis greeted her with a cocky smile when he opened the door. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Let me in, Louis.” Louis shook his head slowly, biting his lower lip. The bastard.

               “I dunno, toots-I like seeing you out in the rain like this,” he smirked, “you look like a wet rat.”

               Eleanor clinched her jaw, “Louis, I soaking wet, please let me in,” the punk snickered and leaned in closer to her, whispering in her eat.

               “It’s not the first time I saw you dripping wet, princess.”

               Eleanor flushed at that, swallowing slowly. Why couldn’t Louis just stop talking about their times together? Louis noticed and his smile deepened. Fuck him. They were impossibly close to each other-so, so close.

               “Louis, is that Eleanor?”

               Eleanor didn’t know whose voice that was but she wanted to thank it profusely. Louis leaned back, eyes playful and locked onto her as his lips smirked.

               “Yeah. We’ll need a towel for her-she’s absolutely drenched,” the punk smiled cockily and Eleanor sneered at him. Damn him to Hell.

               “Oh my,” an older woman walked into the foyer, eyes wide and mouth ajar. Eleanor studied her as Louis finally-FINALLY moved out of the way and let her in the house. The woman, Louis’ mother, had paler skin and bright blue eyes with long brown stringy hair. She seemed friendly enough, and maybe trustworthy even. The woman clicked her tongue, “You poor thing. They’re saying roads are becoming flooded and-Oh stupid me! You must be freezing dear! Come inside.”

               Eleanor stood on the doormat like her life depended on it, drops of water pooling at the souls of her soaked (and probably ruined) shoes. The woman shook her head kindly at the girl and darted her eyes to her son.

               “Louis William, go get this poor girl some towels and a blanket!” The punk rolled his eyes but walked farer into the house. The woman eyed Eleanor more closely, “Maybe Lottie has clothes that will fit you.”

               The girl shook her head, body trembling, “That really isn’t necessary, Ms. Tomlinson.”

               “Jay,” the mother grinned, “call me Jay. And yes I have to get you in try clothes or you’ll leave my home with a cold. What would your mother say?” To that the girl shrugged.

               “I dunno what she’d say,” she said flatly. Jay only had time to ponder on that for a brief second before they were interrupted.

               “Who’s that?” a tiny voice spoke up. Eleanor peered over Jay’s shoulder and saw two little girls, no more then six. They both bore bright blueish-green eyes and blonde straight hair and Eleanor guessed that they came up to her hips, maybe shorter than that. Jay brought her daughters in front of her.

               “This is Eleanor. Remember how Louis told us he had a Senior Project to do?” the twin girls nodded slowly, “Well, Eleanor is Louis’ partner for the project. She’ll be staying for dinner. Say hi to her.”

               “Hi,” they said in unison. Jay chuckled at Eleanor’s awe.

               “Eleanor, these are my youngest girls, Phoebe here in the purple sweater and Daisy here in the red one. Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it. And my oldest two daughters are in the kitchen. Lottie’s the blonde one, she’s fifteen so I apologize in advance,” Jay paused to chuckled to herself, “and Felicite is the brunette, but we call her Flizz.”

               Eleanor nodded slowly, taking in the information as best as she could. This was…weird to say the least. She was never really noticed by anyone when she walked into her own house, the staff usually left her alone and Eleanor’s folks were rarely around and if they were they wouldn’t bat an eye at her presence. But, all eyes were on her, and Eleanor suspected that the two older girls would be looking at her closely too.

               “Here ya go, toots!” Louis came jogging in, winking at the girl as he handed her a towel. Eleanor took it with a snarl held off on her lips. She couldn’t be bad to the punk in front of Louis’ family, and Eleanor could only hope Louis would do the same for her.

               But something told Eleanor that she was in for a long, long night.

~~~

               “Harry? When did Liam say he’d be here?” Anne asked Harry as she walked in the family room. The boy sighed anxiously and looked up at the clock.

               “Six.” Liam should have been there twenty minutes ago. Harry wasn’t trying to worry that much. Maybe his class went late at the gym? But deep down Harry knew it was the rain. It hadn’t lightened up a bit all day and Harry had told Liam to just not come over this his house because of it. But Liam refused, saying he wouldn’t miss dinner with Harry and his mom. Liam Payne was just so dreamy it made Harry’s heart ache.

               Anne frowned as she sat down beside her son, “I’m sure Liam’s okay, dear.”

               “There’s a lot of rain out there,” Harry said mindlessly.

               “Yes there is.”

               “A-And, they said on the news that a lot of streets are getting flooded.” Anne tilted her head.

               “Harry…” she sighed warningly. But Harry was beyond remaining calm.

               “What if he got in an accident? What if he’s hurt and all alone and-”

               “Harry, calm down sweetie-”

               “And he’s laying on the side of the road somewhere bleeding out on the cement and-”

               The beautiful, majestic sound of the front doorbell ringing just then was like a choir singing to Harry’s ear. Anne turned and smiled at her boy.

               Harry paused, before clambering to his shaky legs, “Oh thank heavens,” he mumbled to himself as he strolled over to the door. Liam stood there, clothes soaking wet and body trembling.

               “Hey,” Liam said, smiling slowly despite his appearance.

               “Liam,” Harry pulled him in for a tight hug, Liam’s laughter ringing in his ear.

               “Babe, I’m all wet,” Liam protested breathlessly. Harry shook his head.

               “Don’t care,” he stated plainly. When he pulled back, he ran his fingers through Liam’s saturated hair and sighed happily, “you’re safe.”

               Liam laughed off Harry’s serious tone, “’Course I am, babe. I’m right here.” Harry bit his lip, looking awful sly.

               “Well, I think I’m gonna need some sort of proof that you really are here,” Harry mumbled, arms linking together behind Liam’s neck, drawing the boy closer, eyes locked on his pillow-y lips, “catch my drift?”

               Liam thankfully did understand and leaned in to give Harry a gentle kiss. Harry hummed into the cold lips on his own and nearly gasped at Liam’s rough hands taking hold of his hips. Liam had become more confident with kisses and Harry was very happy about that.

               “A-hem,” Anne coughed as she strolled in, arms folded in her chest. Liam broke away instantly (much to Harry’s dismay) and awkwardly stood a foot or so away from Harry. Anne smiled tightly, “Hello Liam.”

               “Hi Ms. Styles,” came Liam’s stiff reply.

               “It’s Anne,” the woman insisted, waving her hand in the air, “I haven’t been a ‘Styles’ in years and Harry would kill me if I had you call me something so formal.” She giggled lightly and Harry rolled his eyes, slipping closer to Liam. He curled his hand over Liam’s and even though he flinched, their hands remained intertwined.

               “Well, um,” Liam stuttered, feeling flushed, “thank you for having me over for dinner. That was very kind of you.”

               Anne smiled, seemingly surprised, “It’s no trouble at all, son. I have to apologize. My daughter-you remember Gemma, right?” Liam nodded slowly, “well, she planned on coming home today and staying until tomorrow. But with the rain, I wouldn’t allow her to drive across the state. She told me to tell you she’s sorry she couldn’t make it.” Liam nodded once more.

               “Oh no-I understand completely. My uncle canceled afternoon classes today ‘cuz it was so bad,” he shuttered, “driving across town was a nightmare. I hydroplaned a lot and I saw like four accidents on my way here.”

               Liam felt Harry squeezed his hand tighter at that. When he looked at the other boy, Harry had his eyes softer and frowning. He looked concerned or worried…Liam saw Anne looking at her son and nodded to herself.

               “Well thank goodness you got here safely,” she stated, “Dinner’s ready on the table. I hope you like roast beef.” Liam moaned at that.

               “Oh man, it smells delicious, Anne!” The mother chuckled and made her way to the dining room. Liam moved to follow her, but Harry tugged on his hand. He spun around and soon he found himself cocooned in Harry’s arms.

               “Liam,” Harry sighed, sounding relieved again. The other boy blinked before drawing back, caressing Harry’s face in his meaty palms.

               “Are you sure you’re okay, Harry?”

               Harry froze before nodding slowly, “Yeah, just-happy, really happy you’re here and that, uh, you’re safe, with me.” He was flushed a little at the end of his speech. He feared that Liam thought he was weird. But Liam flashed him a tiny smile and pecked at his lips.

               “Don’t worry, babe,” he told him and Harry’s cheeks burned at that, “I’m here now, yeah? Let’s enjoy tonight, okay? I’m right here, Harry. Everything’s fine.” Harry nodded quickly before being enveloped in Liam’s sturdy arms. Harry didn’t bother to holding back, he gripped Liam tightly until Anne yelled at Harry to find Liam some dry clothes.

~~~

               Eleanor felt a pair on eyes on her as she rolled piece of chicken around on her plate. She paused slightly before looking to her right and yep-the twin girl in the red sweater was staring blankly at her. Eleanor bit her lip as her brain scrambled to remember the girl’s name. Daphne? Danielle?

               “Daisy,” Jay scolded from across the table. Ah, yes! Daisy was her name. Eleanor looked over at the mother, who was shaking her head, “stop staring at our guest, you’re making her uncomfortable,” she shot a look to the other little girl sitting on the other side of Eleanor, “And that goes for you too, Phoebe, got it?”

               “Yes, mom,” the twins drawled in unions. Jay locked eyes with Eleanor as she reached for her glass of water.

               “So do you have any siblings, Eleanor?” The girl shook her head.

               “Just me,” she smiled tightly. Eleanor saw from the corner of her eyes Louis rolling his eyes. Fuck him, she thought.

               Jay nodded, “Louis tells me you’re one of the most popular students in the school.” Eleanor shrugged, feeling Louis eyeing her from across the table.

               “I’m the Vice President of StuGo,” she told the mother, “And the captain of the girls’ varsity tennis team. A lot of people know me, I guess.”

               “Aren’t you that girl Louis kept calling a bitch?” the only burnet girl in the family, Flizz, spoke out. Louis stifled a laugh and Jay’s fork hit her plate. Eleanor cocked an eyebrow at the punk nearly chocking on his homemade sesame chicken. Good, Eleanor thought.  

               “Felicite!”

               “What? I just remember Louis going on rants about this girl at school being a-”

               “Stop it!” Jay scolded her daughter. The mother shook her head as she looked over to Eleanor, “I’m so sorry, Eleanor. FLizz apologize, right now!”

               The preteen slouched in her chair, “S-Sorry…” Eleanor smirked kindly at her.

               “Don’t worry,” she stated, “Besides, Louis was just calling me that probably because he’s a big ole loser.”

               “Heyyyy,” Louis protested over the twin’s laughter. Lottie and Flizz both drew up victorious grins. When Louis finally glanced over to her, Eleanor made sure to pat her eyes extra annoyingly at him. Serves the punk right.

               “Oh,” Jay gasped, eyeing her cellphone, “There are flood warnings all over the tri-county area. And they’re closing off some roads because they’re so flooded. We’re expected to get up to six more inches of rain tonight-an estimated 14 inches of rainfall in the twenty-four hours,” Jay looked directly at Eleanor with stern eyes.

               “There’s no way I letting you go out in this weather. You’re staying here tonight, Eleanor.”

               “What?!” Louis and Eleanor shouted at the same time. The two glared at each other.

               Jay frowned at her son before looking over to Eleanor with a kinder gaze, “Sweetheart, it’s not safe to go out on the roads. They’re telling people to stay home if they don’t have to go out-Louis will sleep on the couch-”

               “What?!” Louis roared. Jay shot him a quick, stern look and the punk boy sat back in his seat, lips pressed tight together. Eleanor admired her strength.

               “Misses-um, Jay. Really-I live like twenty minutes away. I should be fine,” the girl insisted. But the mother shook her head.

               “I wouldn’t want my children to be out in this weather,” Jay reasoned. And-wow, Jay was a great mother. The woman smiled at Eleanor, “You wouldn’t be inconveniencing any of us-”

               Louis coughed obnoxiously loud at that. Jay ignored him.

               “I’m sure your folks would be fine with it,” she told Eleanor. The girl nearly laughed at that because her father was in Vancouver doing whatever and her mom was in L.A. meeting with potential designers. So yeah, they’d be fine with Eleanor driving off of a cliff because neither one of them would notice.

               “Yeah, um-I mean,” Eleanor sighed, “Okay.” Jay smiled, Louis scowled.

               “Alright dear. Make sure to text your parents that you’re staying here. Lottie will lend you some pjs and like I said, Louis will be happy to give you his room.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “I can take the couch-”

               “No you won’t. You’re a guest in my house-you’ll sleep on a bed.” And something in Jay’s tone told Eleanor it wasn’t up for debate.

               Louis was burning holes in Eleanor’s skin for the rest of dinner. The girl held back the long, drawn out sigh she was dying to release.

               Eleanor was spending the night at Louis’ house? Sleeping in Louis’ bed? Being surrounded by Louis’ dark, scary things?

               Great, just fucking great.

~~~

               “Sorry I have to leave this quickly,” Liam exclaimed while quickly tying his soggy shoes. Harry and Anne were standing by the front door. Harry was wearing a notable pout on his perfectly enticing plush lips.

               “We get it, hun,” Anne explained, “Your mom has every right to want you home in this weather.”

               Liam winced because he loved his mom-he really did. But he was having an amazing dinner with the Styles. Anne made an incredible dinner and Harry had his hand over Liam’s thigh the entire time and Liam sorta loved every second of it. But throughout the whole meal, Liam’s mom was texting him non-stop to give him updates on the weather and the traffic. Finally, near the end of the meal, Liam answered her texts and told her he was heading home.

               “We’ll have to have you over again for dinner some time,” Harry insisted, curling his hand over Liam’s and smiling up at him, “And with Gemma this time. But she would want to do a Sunday brunch type thingy because she likes that for some reason.” Anne laughed knowing and Liam grinned. He loved talking about future events involving him and Harry.

               “Pick a date, babe,” Liam told him softly with a firm grip to Harry’s hand. The other boy lightly blushed at that. Liam turned to Anne, “Thank you again, for tonight.”

               Anne smiled, “The way you make my son so happy, you’re welcome back any time.”

               “Mom!” Harry groaned. Liam laughed as he hug Harry tightly.

               “Bye Harry,” Liam whispered. He could tell Harry was on edge still. He was all tense in Liam’s arms and gripping him as hard as he could. Liam didn’t know why his boy was acting like this.

               “Call me when you get home, okay?” Liam nodded at the worry in Harry’s voice.

               “I will, promise,” he pulled back to kiss Harry’s cheek. Liam finally pulled himself off Harry and opened the front door and-

               “Oh my God,” Anne breathed out. The three crowed together in front of the door and watched as the rain water flooded the street. Rain was still pouring from the sky and Liam didn’t know how that was possible. It’d been raining nonstop all day and it didn’t look like it’d give way any time soon.

               “Wow,” Liam breathed out. The rushing water in the street was probably six inches at least and that was just in the span of two hours or so since Liam got to the house. Harry squeezed Liam’s hand.

               “Liam, don’t leave. I’ll turn on the news and see how bad it is out there,” Anne stated before briskly walking to the family. Liam nodded slowly as he closed the front door. His mind was processing this. He’d see a lot of bad rainfall when he lived in Texas but since living in Michigan, it wasn’t common to have several inches of rain in one day. It just wasn’t.

               “Liam…” Harry breathed out. He was anxious, Liam just knew he was. And if Liam was honest with himself, he was a little worried too.

               “Boys! You two better watch this,” Harry and Liam exchanged quick glances before dashing to the family room. Anne had a stone face as she watched the screen and a second later, the two boys did as well. All over South-East Michigan were flood warnings. Familiar roads popped up on the screen with the newsman saying that they were flooded. It was as if rivers had grown on the roads in an instant and Liam swallowed thickly at the sight of it. It’s crazy how the weather can turn like that.

                _“Local county officials are advising citizens to not go on the roads unless they absolutely have to. We’re getting more and more reports of flooding roads and accidents with each passing minute.”_  The news anchor reported. Anne glanced over to Liam with worried eyes. But Harry-Harry was trembling as he hugged Liam and buried his head in his chest.

               “No, no, no. Don’t go out there Liam,” he pleaded desperately. Liam had never seen Harry like this. Harry was carefree and laid back but this Harry was so full of nerves-Liam had no idea why.

               “But-I-”

               “No,” Harry whined held onto him tighter. Anne nodded beside her son.

               “You can spend the night here, Liam.” The mother stated, “It’s not safe to drive in this. Hell-I don’t want to drive in this and I have decades of driving experience,” she shook her head, “I’ve lived here my entire life and I’ve never seen it this bad. You’re staying.”

               Liam blinked as Harry relaxed in his arms, “But, um. My mom-”

               And on que, Liam’s phone rang. He drew back from Harry and pulled it out of his pocket.

               “It’s my mom,” he stated. Anne nodded.

               “Tell her you’re staying here tonight,” she instructed kindly. She pulled Harry to her side and stroked his cheek gently, soothing him. So she knew something was up with her son, too-maybe she even knew why.

               Liam picked up his phone on the third ring, “’Ello? Hey mom…no I haven’t left yet-I…yeah we did the news…it does look bad out there. Which is why-un, Misses, um-Harry’s mom invited me to stay here tonight…Well, no you haven’t met Harry yet, but-…Harry’s great and-look I know you haven’t met him, but I trust-,” Liam bit back a groan. He loved his mother, but she had a tendency to ramble when she was worried. Anne smiled at Liam.

               “Here, let me talk to her,” she whispered with a smirk. Liam nodded.

               “Hey mom, Um. Harry’s mom, Anne, wants to talk to you-Okay here she is,” Liam handed the phone over Anne, who took it with a kind smile.

               “Hello, Mrs. Payne? Oh, hi Karen-this is Harry’s mom, Anne…Yeah it looks dreadful out there and-oh no, I wouldn’t want my Harry out there either, so…Oh Karen it’s no trouble at all! Liam’s a good kid and-well, Harry has plenty of pajamas to lend Liam and…well, my daughter at college out of town so my son will take that room and Liam will sleep in Harry’s room-no it’s no problem at all!…Alright, yes I’ll tell Liam that, okay Karen? Okay, goodnight.”

               “She’s adorable,” Anne said sincerely as she handed the phone back to Liam. The boy laughed and shook his head. He didn’t find her constant nagging so adorable, but whateves.

               “Yayyyy! Sleepover!” Harry billowed loudly. He pulled Liam in for a quick peck and-well, Liam just doesn’t understand how Harry is so comfortable with kissing someone in front of his mother. That was just something Liam couldn’t comprehend.

               “Yes, but there are a few rules,” Anne insisted. Harry groaned, “You two are not sleeping in the same room. You two are clearly an item or whatever and-no, you two will not sleep in the same room. Liam will take Harry’s room and you’ll sleep in Gemma’s room, Harry.”

               Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re no fun, mom.” Anne scoffed.

               “I’m smart, is what it is,” she explained, but her lips quickly split into a wide grin, “Now, I think I can whip up some cookies for you two, since it is a sleep over and all,” she winked at the boys, “and we have DVDs for you two to watch. So just make yourself comfortable, Liam. You’re family tonight.” She smiled sweetly at Liam before strolling away.

               Liam turned to Harry and kissed him deeply. Harry hummed against his lips and cradled Liam’s stubbly cheeks. Liam believed that he’d never get tired of kissing Harry-it was just so…different, in a good way, a way that Liam couldn’t explain.

               “What else should we do tonight?” Harry whispered against Liam’s lips with smoldering eyes boring into Liam’s. It sounded vaguely sexual, and Liam panicked for a moment before coming up with something clever to say that wouldn’t be awkward.

               “Well, um,” Liam stuttered. Harry ran his hand against the back of Liam’s neck and the boy’s skin prickled under his fingers, “w-when I was in third grade-”

               “ _I thought I was gay_ ,” Harry interrupted with a hum and wink before dissolving into fits of giggles. Liam broke out in a soft laugh.

               “Clever,” he stated lowly, “but my best friend at the time, Andy, and I had a sleepover and we made a blanket fort,” he laughed at himself, “so we could do that.”

               Liam was being sarcastic but when he looked at Harry, the gorgeous boy was perked up with interest and looked childlike in awe. And in five minutes’ time, he was dragging chairs into the living room while Harry nearly torn apart the house looking for as many blankets and duvets as he could find.  

~~~

               Eleanor thought it was…nice.

               She oddly loved being compacted in the middle of the couch with a whole family around her. It wasn’t something she was used to. Sure, she was used to large throngs of people before-either at school dances or concerts or those boring company parties that her dad sometimes made her go to.

               But this was different. It was more intimate. She had a twin on both sides of her, snuggling into her torso. Flizz kept asking her every few minutes or so if she wanted popcorn or more water, like she cared about making sure Eleanor was satisfied. Lottie sat on the floor in front of Eleanor and said that Eleanor could play with her blonde long hair if she wanted to. Eleanor liked Lottie-the two of them had talked about make-up and fashion. So Eleanor indulged Lottie every once in a while by carding her hands in her hair and made a braid only to dismember it a second later.

               They even let Eleanor choose the movie they all watched. She picked _Pride and Prejudice_  because even though she’s not as a romantic as Harry was, she still liked romanticism. And she always went weak when Mr. Darcy proclaims his love for Elizabeth in the rain under a stone gazebo. Louis grumbled at her choice, but Jay swatted him on the chest and made him sit on the armchair beside hers.

               It was…nice-to get attention outside the realm of school.

               Daisy and Phoebe fell asleep when Elizabeth learned that her sister ran off with a British soldier. Their small heads were pillowed by Eleanor’s thighs and Eleanor smiled down at them and made sure blankets were covering their bodies. Eleanor had always thought she was bad with kids but maybe she wasn’t so terrible with them.

               “I’m sorry,” Jay whispered at the end of the movie as she pulled Phoebe off the couch and in her arms. Louis came up and picked up Daisy. Eleanor waved her off though.

               “It’s fine,” she whispered. Jay smiled down at her.

               “We’re going to bed now. Follow us up and we’ll show you to Louis’ room,” Eleanor nodded and got up. She was last in a train of Tomlinsons, following closely behind Lottie. They all traveled up the wooden, squeaky stairs to a hallway. Jay stopped at the first room on the right.

               “This is Louis’ room. He has his own bathroom and an extra toothbrush under his sink. Lottie and Flizz are in the room across the hall and up a little. The twins sleep in the room next to mine and my room is at the end of the hall,” she smiled as Eleanor process it all, “If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to come to my room.”

               Eleanor nodded, “Thank you. Goodnight, guys.”

               A chorus of goodnight came from Jay and all the girls but no Louis. Eleanor wasn’t surprised but maybe a little disappointed…

               When she turned the light on in Louis’ room, Eleanor was taken aback at how almost normal it looked. The walls were beige and had dozens of posters of musicians all over them. Louis had a desk at one side of the room and an amp next to his guitar. The bedding was red and beside the posters of punk rockers on the walls, it looked like any old, bland room.

               “Don’t touch my guitar,’ Eleanor’s jolted as Louis came up beside her. He was dead serious and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “I won’t touch that stupid thing, alright?” Louis scoffed, shaking his head and coming in closer to Eleanor.

               “I don’t get why my family likes you so much,” he muttered teasingly, his lip ring at Eleanor’s eye level. The girl smirked cunningly.

               “I’m just really likeable, Louis,” she said plainly, “unlike you.” The boy sighed annoyingly and moved to a set of drawers.

               “Whatever, I’m just in here to get a pillow, a blanket and some pajamas,” he stated.

               “Oh,” Eleanor gasped, “I forgot to get pjs from Lottie.”  She moved to leave the room but Louis’ voice stopped her.

               “They’re out cold,” he explained before rummaging through another drawer and handing her an old black tank top and a ratty old pair of green boxers, “wear this.”

               “Ew, no,” Eleanor hissed, staring at the boxers, “You’re dicks been in there.” The punk laughed and rose to his feet.

               “The rest of my pajama pants are in the wash,” he explained, “Plus, these are clean and I haven’t worn them in years. You’ll be fine, toots.”

               Eleanor huffed but took the clothes anyway. She went silent before stating, “Thank you, by the way. For letting me sleep in your room and all.”

               “I didn’t have a choice,” Louis shrugged. But he curled his lips up to the side, “I would have let you have it anyway. I can’t imagine making you sleep on our couch knowing you sleep in a luxurious bed.” Eleanor flushed as memories of Homecoming night came back in her head. She shook herself out of thought.

               “Goodnight Louis,” she told the punk as he strolled out the room. Louis stopped in the hallway and turned back around.

               “Night toots.”

~~~

               Harry and Liam were under a canopy of blankets, laughing hysterically at a story Harry was telling.

               “I can’t believe your grandma-” a bubble of the cutest little giggles escaped Liam’s mouth. Harry wanted to die right then and their, “Hit on some twenty-five year old man!” Liam exploded into more laughs and Harry couldn’t help but join in. His mom went to bed hours ago and they both promised her that they’d go up soon but now it was past midnight and neither one of them had any desire to leave their lovely soft fort.

               Harry’s laughter stopped, “Heyyy. That was the first wedding she went to without my grandpa in forty years. She was sad about seeing a happy, young couple so soon after my grandpa died, so-my mom let her drink a little more then she should have and-” Harry laughed again, picturing it all in his head, “It was so funny because there she was at the bar during the reception and hardcore flirting with this younger man and-” Liam’s laugh cut him off, “-Thing is, the dude was really into it! We had to pull my nan off of him!”

               Liam was in tears, “Owww, my sides hurt from laughing!” He complained. Harry eyed him carefully before following his gut. He rolled over softly until her was hovering over Liam’s body with five inches of space between them. Liam fell silent and looked up at Harry with wide eyes. The other boy’s hand traveled down the side of Liam’s taut torso before rubbing it softly. Harry had been told he was great at giving massages and he wanted to give Liam one.

               (And maybe that was all just bullshit. Maybe Harry wanted to get closer to Liam because he could never get close enough to that beautiful boy).

               “Does that feel better?” he whispered lowly, face inching closer to Liam’s. The boy underneath him nodded slowly.

               “Y-Yeah,” he stuttered just before Harry’s lips brushed against his. There was something magical to Liam’s lips-they had something that possessed at all times of the day. He loved kissing Liam, and sure-he’d love to do more with Liam but at Liam’s call, and in due time.

               A sweet, innocent kiss turned into a heated make out session. Liam held Harry close to him, chest to chest-hands surveying each other’s bodies. Harry moaned softly into Liam’s lips as he felt rough hands nabbing at his bum and kneading the firm mounds tentatively. That was unexpected, but lovely nonetheless.

               “H-Harry,” Liam stuttered as the other boy nipped as Liam’s neck. Harry moved a little and that’s when he felt it.

               Liam was hard.

               Instantly, Harry backed away, “Liam?” he questioned quickly, eyes searching, “Are you okay, with this? We can stop-it’s up to you,” Liam bit his lip and thought for a second, which felt like days because Harry himself was harden up, too.

               “Y-yeah, it’s fine um-just-” he fell silent, but Harry wasn’t having that. He stroked Liam’s cheek tenderly.

               “Tell me what you want, babe.” Liam swallowed thickly.

               “L-Like, um. I-I not ready to take off, um, clothes yet,” he explained, looking awfully sheepish. Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

               “It’s okay,” he told him, “we could do-” Harry demonstrated, rutting himself against Liam’s thigh and rubbing his thigh against Liam’s crotch, “this.”

               Liam’s breath hitched beautifully in that moment, eyes fluttering closed and nodding slowly. Harry took that as a yes and grinned as he swiveled his body against Liam’s, getting them both off. It felt premature a little, dry humping, but it was so, so nice to just have any intimacy with Liam. At first, Liam didn’t do anything, just held onto Harry and let him use him. But after a few minutes, Liam slowly started rutting against Harry’s lean body, making Harry’s mind blank out for a second.

               Their moments became more frantic, both desperate to get off. Heated pants for air mingled between them, hushed cries of each other’s names on their lips. Liam moved with more purpose and grace-the always strategic one; while Harry was just moving with no thought behind it other than getting this gorgeous man beneath him off.

               “H-Harry, Harry,” Liam panted more desperately. Harry slowed his motions and eyed Liam.

               “Yeah?”

               “I-I want, I-”

               “Tell me.” Harry demanded hotly.

               “On top!” Liam softly proclaimed, “I-I want-”

               Harry was swiftly moved from on top of Liam to the floor in a quick motion. Liam was so strong, so very muscular his made Harry’s mind spin. Liam was now over him, puppy like eyes boring into his. The white light from the T.V. was on from when the comedy they watched early ended. Liam was glowing up him and Harry couldn’t believe he got to witness Liam like this.

               Liam slowly started humping Harry, his thick thigh pressed against Harry’s rock hard cock. Harry loved this, loved being caged in Liam’s arms. He loved being manhandled and taken over. He loved the fact that Liam was kissing him so caringly. Harry moved against him and soon Liam sped up his movements. Harry didn’t know what he liked more-the pressure against his own cock or feeling the weight of Liam’s on his leg.

               “L-Liam,” he moaned quietly, “I-I can’t, I. S-So close-”

               “M-Me too, darling,” Liam breathlessly replied before picking up the pace. Damn the clothes that stood between them-Harry wanted to touch skin. He moved his hands under Liam’s shirt and gripped the dimples of his lower back. Liam was in complete control as Harry held onto every Liam was giving him. He was doing incredibly well, moving amazingly and Harry’s skin danced as Liam panted like a caveman in his ear.

               “L-Liam, Liam!” He chanted in whispers before the coiled spot in his stomach released and let out a soft, high pitched cry as he came. Liam whispered Harry’s name as he froze above him and came as well.

               Liam plopped his head onto Harry’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Harry laid there in a glorious daze as he mindlessly pet Liam’s hair. He had orgasmed before with boys but it never felt this intimate. He never wanted to stay with the boy who he came with until that moment. Harry didn’t want to leave Liam’s side.

               After a few moments, Harry spoke up, “How was that?” Liam scoffed against Harry and perked his head up, resting his chin on Harry’s chest. He looked perfectly content and sleepy and Harry wanted to kiss him for days.

               “Amazing,” Liam beamed. Harry bit the edge of his lip.

               “Y-You’re not like, freaking out, are you?” The boy shook his head with a tiny, breathless laugh.

               “I don’t think I could freak out even if I wanted to. I’m sleepy,” he laughed, and Harry smiled, feeling so much more relieved.

               “We can do that whenever you want to,” Harry told him. Liam smirked mischievously.

               “Good.”

               And Harry kissed him until they drifted to sleep.

~~~

               Eleanor’s eyes shot open at the sound something creaking. She turned around cautiously and squinted her eyes. She was met with a familiar silhouette by the door.

               “Louis?” she mumbled, voice raspy. Louis closed the door quietly and walked into the room as the girl sat up in bed, “What are you doing here?”

               Louis stopped at the side of the bed and remained quiet before pulling back the covers. Eleanor gasped quietly but Louis ignored it. He pulled his shirt off and climbed onto her.

               “Lou-”

               Louis kissed her, deeply and hard. Eleanor was shell-shocked for all but three seconds before kissing back. Louis ran his tongue along her lips before the girl opened her mouth and received his tongue rolling against his own. Eleanor fell back on the bed, mind fuzzy and body willing of Louis. Part of her thought this was a dream or maybe Louis was sleep walking but either way, she wasn’t stopping this.

               “Please tell me you want this,” Louis stated, his dark blue eyes boring into hers, “Say you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

               Eleanor leaned up and captured his lips once more, hoping that was an answer for him because she didn’t trust her voice. Her hand moved down his body and squeezed the boy’s crotch, which was nicely hardening up under her hand. Louis move his hand under the loose tank top he hand lent her hours earlier and cupped her bare breast roughly. Eleanor gasped softly.

               “Get your clothes off,” Louis commanded before climbing off of her and walking to his desk. Eleanor frantically pulled the boxers and her panties off in one swoop and pulled the tank top off of her a second later. Louis came back with a condom in his teeth, ripping the packaging open before dropping his pjs to the floor. Eleanor bit back a moan at the sight of Louis’ hard cock and crave to know what it would feel like inside her.

               Louis smirked at her wide eyed expression and rolled the condom on his dick. He climbed back in bed, leaving the sheets in a mound at the foot of the bed. He positioned himself over her and slowly, Eleanor felt Louis push his cock into her. She tilted her head back and held onto her breath at the hot stretch. He finally stopped, hips pressed against hers and Eleanor wrapped her legs around his hips. Louis grinned like a cat down at her.

               “Be quiet,” he told her, before pulling out and ramming his cock in her quickly. Eleanor gasped, but quickly clinched her lips together as Louis moved in and out of her quickly. Everything inside of her felt on fire. It felt like the whole world was moving with Louis’ thrusts and Eleanor was holding on for dear life.

               “You feel so good princess,” Louis whispered against her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. Eleanor moaned softly, “You like that, don’t you baby? Like getting fucked nice and hard.”            

               Eleanor wished she could scream because Louis and picked up the pace, going harder and faster with each thrust that was aimed perfectly at her stop. Plus, she loved dirty talk and Louis had a filthy mouth that he unabashedly used. Louis panted against her neck and he reached down to rub her clit viciously.

               “L-Louis!” Eleanor cried out in a hushed whine. Her stomach was compressing, her spine tinkling. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

               Fortunately, Louis’ movements become more wild and sporadic, “Come with me, together,” he grunted out and that was it. Eleanor came, tightening around Louis so hard that the muffled a moan into the pillow. Eleanor’s entire body shook and her mind went blurry as she felt Louis’ cum fill up the condom.

               She remembered struggling to catch her breath. She remembered Louis pulling out of her and tossing the condom in the wastebasket. She remembered Louis gathering his clothes and putting them back on. She remembered Louis pulling on Eleanor’s pjs for her and pulling the covers back over her. She remembered Louis planting a soft kiss on Eleanor’s cheek before he left.

               Eleanor dozed off before she had time to even think about that this could all possible mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry if the smut scenes suck.  
>  Thank you for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ON CFY! LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANK YOU!***  
> Will update soon! Take care! :)  
> ***ALSO! I posted a preview for a LIRRY ONE-SHOT I'm working on! It's called Eye of the Bolder so please check it out!***


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading CFY!  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS TO DO WITH HALLOWEEN! AHHH! I hope you all like it.  
> Please read and enjoy!  
> ***AND check out the preview of the Lirry One-shot I'm working on called Eye of the Beholder! Thank you!***  
> WARNING: Some slight cross dressing and mentions of past abuse so look out for that...

“Are you sure you want to wear that costume?” Eleanor asked for fifteenth time in the past half hour. Harry glared at her from the corner of his eye as the cashier handed his purchase in a bag with a cheery smile. Harry thanked her and Eleanor followed him out the door.

               “What’s wrong with you?” Harry questioned, “I’m positive I want to wear this.” He ruffled the bag in his hand. Eleanor sighed.

               “I just think,” she stated as they walked towards the food court of the mall. She was craving an Asian Chicken salad and knew that Harry wanted a Panini for lunch. Eleanor leaned in closer to Harry, “I just think it’s a little too…risqué, even for you.”

               Harry huffed, “Heyyy.”

               “I’m just looking out for you,” Eleanor explained once they reached the food court. Of course the mall would be packed on a Sunday afternoon but the Halloween party that some guy from the football team was throwing was on Friday and Harry was working every day after school that week. So they had to find their costumes that day.

               Harry and Eleanor stopped, “I’ll go get my sandwich and you’ll get your salad. We’ll meet to find a table, okay?” Eleanor nodded mutely and made her way to the Asian fusion stand.

               Thought tumbled in her mind. She was genuinely looking out for Harry. Last Halloween was a nightmare-he showed up at a party dressed as a cheerleader. And yes, Harry would defend himself by saying it wasn’t that sexy and truth be told it wasn’t. The blue and gold skirt fell to his knees, the white top was a long sleeved shirt with the letter ‘H’ sewed on it. Most of his body was covered while countless other girls at the same party were showing off their…assets.

               But a lot of people harassed Harry-called him that f-word numorous times, called him a slut, a drag queen and spilled beer all over him. Harry was a right mess and Eleanor ended up leaving with Harry snuffling in the passenger seat three hours later.

               (And, harry didn’t know this, but Eleanor pretended to be a nearby neighbor and called the cops to complain about the party and stated that she saw minors drinking in the front yard. Many of her peers were arrested and Eleanor felt victorious. Sevres them right for bullying her best friend).

               Eleanor had found Harry at a table near the indoor, two-story Merry-Go-Round. She sat across from him as Harry picked at his sandwich with a gloomy look in his now. Now Eleanor just felt horribly guilty. Harry was so happy to find his costume that day. He said it was ‘so him’ and ‘couldn’t wait for Liam to see me in this! He’ll have his hands on me all night!’ But apparently, Eleanor discomfort with his costume hurt Harry’s feelings, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

               “Harry…” Eleanor sighed. The boy pouted.

               “I looked good in that costume,” he protested lightly.

               “You did,” Eleanor agreed softly, “I’m fine with your costume, but I know not everyone will like it.”

               “Well fuck them,” Harry complained, “I want to wear it, it makes me happy.” Eleanor ran her hand in her hair, trying to plan out her words carefully. Harry was more then willing to stand on a soapbox for the LQBTQIA community and she agreed with his stance on all that. She didn’t want to upset him and feel like she was attacking him.

               “Harry…” Eleanor started out, “that was a girl’s costume you bought.” Harry blinked, face unreadable.

               “I know it was,” Harry confirmed, “but Halloween’s the perfect excuse to go drag.” He winked at Eleanor, who rolled her.

               “Harry, look. I’m gonna support you no matter what, you know that. I know you’re okay with it being a girl’s costume and I’m fine with it. Some people won’t give a damn about what you wear, but other idiots will.”

               “Screw them,” Harry spat out, “It’s my body, I can do what I want to with it.”

               “I know, Harry. And, again-I support you,” Eleanor frowned, “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” Harry’s glare softened at that.

               “El…people aren’t going to like me for what I am. I can’t stop them-I wish people would just like me for me, but all some people can focus on is what other people are attracted to. I can’t change their perception of me, but I can’t live my life trying to convince them to like. I’m not gonna live my life to try and fit in their perfect box. I just want to be me. I want to wear what I want to wear. I want to go where I want to and do whatever I wish. I want to hold hands with my partner and just focus on him-not wondering if people are calling me a ‘fag’ under their breaths.”

               Eleanor flinched at the word. Harry made a sad smile and reached for her hand.

               “I don’t have control over assholes, but I have control over me. I’m not gonna let other people tell me what’s best for me and what’s ‘normal.’ Don’t you think I knew that some people at this party aren’t gonna like my costume when I bought it? I know that, El, but I don’t care. I want to wear it. I want to dance at that party when a fine ass man. If they have a problem with that, they can leave because I’m gonna have fun while being myself. I can’t live while being concerned about what others think about my life. I’ll suffocate living like that. I am who I am, and if people don’t like it then they can buy a one way ticket to Hell for all I care.”

               Eleanor was in near tears as Harry finished. The incredible boy in front of her gave a small smile and shrugged casually before picking up his Panini and taking a bite out of it.

               “You’re kinda amazing, Har Bear,” Eleanor spoke in awe. Harry swallowed and frowned.

               “Only ‘kinda?!’” He exclaimed, breaking in a laugh. Eleanor rolled her eyes and picked at her salad with her fork.

               “So,” she started out, “Why did you pick that costume in the first place.” Harry smirked cleverly, a blush creeping on his face.

               “Liam loves Batman,” he told her, “Like, he really likes Batman. So when I saw that costume, I knew he’d love it.”

               Eleanor grinned, “Are you sure you didn’t pick it out because you know you love it too?” Harry barked out a laugh.

               “Oh you know I love it,” he winked. Eleanor smirked into the straw of her lemonade.

               “Are you gonna wear heals?” Harry shrugged with a coy grin on his lips.

               “Maybe,” he admitted, “Hey, don’t you have those high heal boots?” Eleanor perked up with interest.

               “Yeah, those would look good with your costume,” she stated, “but those shoes are a pain to wear.”

               Harry waved his hand in the air, “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Can I borrow them for Friday?”

               “Of course,” Eleanor said on the next beat, “And hey-I can help you with putting eyeliner on.” Harry threw his head back and chuckled loudly.

               “Eleanor, dear, you know I have better skills with makeup then you do.” He said sweetly with a wink.

~~~

               Driving to the party was a nightmare.

               Eleanor didn’t think it was a good idea to have a Halloween party on the night of Halloween. And she was right, of course. She nearly hit a few kids dressed in their costumes because they would dart out in the street in front of her car. Plus, traffic itself was awful-probably because everyone was driving to other subdivisions to get their kids more candy or they were driving to Halloween parties too.

               Either way, Eleanor and Harry were a little late pulling up to the house. They were in the city of Troy that night-some rich kid home from college was hosting a Halloween party and as luck would have it, Niall knew him. Niall suggested that  _Euphoric Vibes_  play at the party and the band got the gig. Harry was invited by Liam originally to come and Harry invited Eleanor to come as well.

               “It looks like a good turn out,” Harry noted with excitement, grinning like the cat he was. Eleanor shook her head.

               “I can’t believe we’re dressed like this,” she stated as she picked on the side of the street. She looked over to Harry, who had put on his eye mask and was looking at his eye makeup in the rearview mirror, “Liam’s gonna shit himself when he sees you.”

               Harry chuckled and smirked to the side, his emerald eyes bright and encased by the mask, “I was hoping he jizz himself instead.” Eleanor scrunched her nose.

               “Alright, let’s go,” Eleanor shook her hair in place, being mindful of the horns in her hair and reached back to grab her staff. Before opening her car door, she turned to Harry with a sultry look, “do I look hot?”

               “Hot enough to burn through steel, baby,” Harry stated sincerely.

               They stumbled out into the eerie cold night. A light fog had settled over that Halloween, with the stars barely visible in the cloudy sky. They found the house easily-it was the only house with soft thumping of music and a teenaged couple making out in the front yard. Eleanor and Harry exchanged looked as she strolled up the house, because really-it was not classy. If you’re gonna make out with someone at a party, at least pick a deserted corner.

               Making their way in the house, the place was packed with dozens and dozens of teens. Right in the room next to the cramped entryway, the band was set up and already playing their set. Harry made his way in the house and almost instantly, people were staring at him. Eleanor bit her lip as she watched a more than tipsy young man dressed as a football player came up to him, hands openly moving across his back. She watched Harry’s jaw clinch tightly as the man groped his behind.

               “Heyyy pretty girl,” he rasped, his boozy breath fanned over Harry’s face, “how about we make this a party of two up-upstairs, uh?” He smirked to himself and Eleanor rolled her eyes at his lame pick up attempt. Harry smirked sweetly at him, eyes playfully smoldering. He roughly gripped the collar of the drunken boy and pulled him close so his perfectly red lips were right against his ear.

               “In your dreams, dickwad,” Harry told him in his lowest voice, letting the asshole know Harry was a man. The man gasped and Harry shoved his so hard, he toppled to the ground and looked up at him with terrified eyes. People around them laughed hardly and some girl dressed a Zombie princess gave Harry a high five.

               “Well that was an unfortunate distraction,” Harry stated as he fixed his hair. Eleanor scoffed and linked elbows with him as they walking in what Eleanor would describe as a sitting room of some sort, maybe a lounge. Either way it wasn’t being used in that moment for what it was intended for. It was completely trashed-hordes of teens everywhere, drinking ad grinding up on each other to the punk music.

               “There’s your boy, Harry,” Eleanor shouted over the music, her finger pointing towards the stage. Liam was in the back as usual (which deeply saddened Harry because he could barely see his gorgeous stud muffin!). Eleanor frowned at their costumes, “what the hell are they dressed up as?”

               Harry hummed, “Ninjas.” Eleanor blinked.

               “Ninjas?”

               “Yeah,” Harry started out as the two pushed their way through the crowd to get to the stage, “Liam said it was the only thing they all could agree on. Liam wanted them to dress up as famous villains, Zayn wanted them to go as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Louis didn’t want to dress up at all, so he came up with a three way compromise-ninjas. It made Zayn happy and Louis had to tell Liam that ninjas are villains to pirates.”

               Eleanor scoffed, “God they’re so weird.” Harry frowned.

               “Heyyy,” he cried out, “that’s my almost boyfriend you’re calling weird.” Eleanor cocked an eyebrow.

               “Almost boyfriend? Harry you two dry humped each other under a blanket fort until you both creamed yourselves.”

               Harry gasped, “It was more romantic then you make it seem…” he frowned deeply and Eleanor giggled.

               “Babe, I’m just saying-you two are going out.”

               “Nothing’s official,” Harry protested, though Eleanor noticed his cheeks were considerably redder, “Liam has to flat out ask me to be his boyfriend.”

               Eleanor tilted her head, “Why don’t you ask him?”

               “Because I am a traditionalist, therefore I wait until Liam will man up and asks me.” Eleanor snorted.

               “ _You?_  A traditionalist? Harry, you’re wearing a fuckin’ pleather  _Cat Woman_  suit with heeled boots and makeup,” she smiled fondly, “you’re anything but traditional.”

               Harry pouted, “In matters of love I’m old school. In my life style I’m as modern as they come.” Eleanor giggled as Harry shot a wink at her.              

               Just then,  _Euphoric Vibes_  had finished a song and everyone in the room cheered. Eleanor and Harry clapped as they settled in a spot right beside the small stage, where any of the band members could easily see them. Louis adjusted the black head band on his forehead before looking down at his electric guitar to tune it.

               Eleanor bit her lip as a strobe light flared over the stage, highlighting the punk on the other end of it in blues and purples. She hadn’t stopped thinking about what had happened just a week before and if she was being true to herself, she found it fucking annoying. Yeah, sure-Louis and she had this thing going where they basically used each for sex and nothing more. So why was it on her mind so much? Maybe because she hadn’t been properly laid in a month or so before that night…but, then again, the time before was with Louis, even if she didn’t remembered it completely.

               Eleanor was Hell-bent on getting wasted that night, drowning her thoughts in booze and maybe a new man. A better man-a better man who wasn’t was punk asshole.

               Yeah, that’s what she needed.

               Harry squealed beside her, “Liam noticed us!”

               Eleanor looked over to Liam as the drummer toweled the sweat off his face. He quickly looked over to the side and saw her. He waved at her as his eyes fell to her side and-Eleanor held back a giggled because Liam did a double take. He noticed Harry, but didn’t realize it was him until a few seconds it was Harry in that body hugging black pleather suit and mask with pointy ears. Liam’s mouth literally dropped and Eleanor thought she saw drool lingering at the corner. Harry smirked and waved cutely at Liam.

               Eleanor was maybe just a little bit jealous in that moment. She wished she had a man in her life that would look at her the way Liam openly stared at Harry everyday, like he was Liam’s entire world packaged with a large, dimply smile on top. She was happy for her best friend, certainly. If anyone deserved a perfect boyfriend or whatever Liam was, it was Harry Styles. She only wished she had the same thing.

               Liam was so caught up in ogling over Harry that he missed the band playing up a new song. Zayn and Louis looked back at the drummer when, Eleanor assumed, Liam was supposed to join in with the guitar solos. Louis looked annoyed as he leaned over and pinched Liam’s nipple to get his attention. Liam yelped in pain, but apologized for not playing. As Louis and Zayn started the intro again, Liam shook his head and focused down at the big drum in front of him before entering the song perfectly on time.

               Harry and Eleanor danced to whatever rock song the band played. Eleanor rolled her eyes because Harry was putting on a full show for Liam. He rolled his body against her-back to back-and ran his hands all over the front of his lean torso. Liam looked flushed up onstage and Eleanor had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn’t from playing the drums. Finally, the band finished their set, Zayn signed off and Liam was jumping off the stage before Zayn finished speaking.

               Harry was beaming when Liam approached them, his eyes darkly scanning Harry’s body, “Harry?” he stuttered. The boy in the cat suit grinned wickedly with devilishly green eyes half lidded as he leaned in.

               “I’m been a bad kitty, Batman,” Harry shamelessly spoke dirty in Liam’s ear, loud enough so Eleanor heard too. The girl rolled her eyes, because it was just plain ridiculous but Liam shuttered at Harry’s hotly comment.

               “H-Harry,” Liam breathed out as Harry backed away. His eyes wondered down the taut lines of Harry’s lean body with awestruck eyes, “You’re so s-stunning, babe.”

               Harry preened at the comment, “Thank you, Liam. You look good too.”

               “Not as good as you do,” Liam stated seriously, shaking his head slowly, “so-so good.” Harry chuckled and dragged Liam towards an opening in the center of the room. Liam was stiff as a statue as Harry started dancing around him-encouraging Liam’s hands to hold his hips as he grinded against Liam. Liam fluttered his eyes shut and skimmed his hands over Harry’s torso.

               Eleanor thought they were an incredibly good looking couple.

               “Speak of the devil,” Eleanor let out a silent breath as a familiar voice tickled her ear. She turned at Louis was right there, smirking cunningly, “Remember when I called you a devil. You didn’t like that and yet-here you are, in your true form.”

               Eleanor grinned, eyes hooded as she leaned in closer to Louis, “You love it, don’tcha?”

               She felt the punk’s eyes on her as she walked away, searching for a guy to numb her for the night.

~~~

               Harry was in heaven.

               Liam was nibbling on Harry’s ear, panting hard against his skin as they moved to some techno shitty song. Harry didn’t care about the crap music, not when Liam was adorning him with complements every thirty seconds in his ear.

               That was music to his ears.

               Harry craved the heated touches Liam was giving him, too. He was a little shy at first, but Harry allowed Liam to do whatever he wished with him. Harry trusted him completely, and it had been a long time since Harry completely trusted a guy. Liam’s hands found their way to his hips and then his bum and God-a thousands thoughts popped up in Harry’s head of just what glorious things Liam’s hands could do to him.

               When a song ended, Liam kissed Harry’s shoulder up to his neck and murmured, “I’ll get us some drinks, yeah?” Harry nodded against him.

               “Nothing too strong, okay?” Harry asked politely. Liam fondly looked down at him.

               “Okay, babe,” he promised with a light kiss to Harry’s nose. Harry felt warm and bubbly and happy as Liam walked towards the kitchen. He sighed to himself and made his way to the edge of the room to cool down.

               A dark presence came up behind him, “Hello Harry.”

               Harry froze at the voice, that horrible voice that made his stomach clinch. He turned around and his worse fears were confirmed, “Ben?” The man sickly grinned.

               “Lovely seeing you, baby doll,” He said condescendingly. Harry’s feature grew hard.

               “Can’t say the same about you,” he hissed. Ben laughed humorlessly, “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you at college?”

               “Funny thing about that. The guy who lives here is a friend of my roommate at college,” he explained, “And, come now Harry,” Ben spoke in defense, “You’re still mad at me for what happened between us? That was almost a year ago, honey.”

               Harry snarled, “Yes I’m pissed off at you! What you did is unforgiveable,” he spat at him, “and stop calling me pet names, I’m not yours anymore.”

               “Why do you got to be like this?” Ben whispered harshly as he leaned in. Harry went to move away, but Ben reached out a heavy hand and held him in place. Harry gulped, feeling anxious, “C’mon baby, I said I was sorry.”

               “Let go of me,” Harry grunted but to no avail. Ben groped Harry and forced his lips on his. Harry tried to push him off but Ben gripped his forearms. Harry struggled against him and finally broke away from him, rage coursing his blood.

               “You son of a-”

               “Harry?”

               Harry whipped his head around and-oh no. Liam was there, eyes impossibly sad and confused and his lips trembling. Everything inside Harry shattered at the sight.

               “L-Liam,” he breathed out and reached for him, only for Liam to step away from him, “Liam, please-I can explain.”

               “I was gone for two minutes and you-just, some other guy was,” he shook his head, eyes shaking, “I’m not blind Harry. I know what I saw.”

               Harry was heaving for air, “Liam, please-”

               Liam turned away and moved quickly through the crowd, not looking back at Harry. Harry tried to follow him, but those damn boots and his inherent clumsiness got the best of him and he fell down. When he rose to his feet, Liam was gone and Harry was falling apart at the seams. He turned around and saw Ben leaning against the wall with a huge grin on his face. Harry was furious, but couldn’t help but let his lip tremble and his eyes stung with hot tears ready to fall. He pushed his way through the crowd, watery eyes searching for Liam but his findings came up short. Everywhere he looked, Harry saw throngs of teens in various costumes drinking, dancing, and laughing. How could they laugh when Harry was having a crisis?

               He found Eleanor a little while later, sipping on something in a plastic red cup and chatting with Niall. Normally, Harry would have laughed because Niall was wearing some ridiculous clothes that looked as though they were from the 1700s. Niall had said he was coming to the party dressed as a prince but Harry didn’t think he was serious about that. Harry ran through the crowd to get to them, tears unshed and burning his eyes.

               “Harry?” Eleanor stated softly as he approached them, “What’s wrong? I thought we wouldn’t see you for the rest of the night.”

               Harry’s lips quaked before his face tightened, “E-El, I need to talk to you.”

               Niall frowned, “Are you okay?” Harry sniffled and shook his head. Eleanor stepped in and wrapped her arms around Harry.

               “Okay, okay. Let’s go somewhere quiet,” she moved through the hall with Niall on their trail. She found an empty bathroom and asked Niall to keep guard and he agreed easily. When Eleanor closed the door behind her, Niall sat in front of the door and directed people to use the restrooms on the second floor. He didn’t care if they were pissed off at him-something was wrong with Harry.

               Eleanor came out twenty minutes later with a dark look on her face.

               “What’s up?” Niall asked as he popped up to his feet. Eleanor eyed him sternly.

               “We need to find Liam, now,” she grunted before walking away, determined.

~~~

               Louis was dancing with some girl dressed as a skanky soccer player when the devil herself approached him.

               “Louis,” she huffed. The punk rolled his eyes, but stopped moving. The girl in front of him looked annoyed.

               “What do you what, Eleanor?” he questioned tiredly.

               Eleanor eyed him, “Have you seen your ass of a best friend Liam?” Louis glared at her.

               “Hey-”

               “Have you seen Liam?” she repeated. Louis bit his lip because Eleanor was serious and mad about something that he had no clue what it was about.

               “Uh, yeah. I saw him heading toward the back of the house, maybe to the backyard? I dunno.”

               “Which way?” she asked hastily. Louis looked over and saw that the soccer player girl had left. Whatever.

               “I’ll show you,” he stated before tugging at her arm. He pushed through half drunk teens and college students before making his way to the kitchen in the back of the house. Liam wasn’t there, but there was a screen door that led to the backyard. Louis opened it and let Eleanor out first.

               Liam was standing there on the deck, pacing angrily back and forth with fist clinched at his sides.

               “Li?” Louis called out for him. Liam stopped moving and looked over, but snarled when he saw Eleanor.

               “What’s she doing here?” he sneered. Louis frowned at looked at Eleanor, confused more then ever.

               Eleanor sighed, “Liam, you need to talk to Harry-”

               “He sent you, didn’t he? What-he wants to try and convince me that he wasn’t kissing some other dude five minutes after I left to go get us drinks?” Louis shot his eyebrows up.

               “He did what?!” he cried, glaring at Eleanor.

               “Liam it’s not what you think I can promise you that-”

               “Then what is it! Why would he think that’s okay? I mean, like I thought-we were like-” he stopped to collect his breath, eyes shaking.

               Eleanor breathed out heavily, “Liam, this is all just a big misunderstand, please believe me. Harry knows you’re hurt, but he’s hurting more-”

               “How so?” Liam demanded, “I wasn’t kissing some other guy-”

               “Liam,” Eleanor interjected, voice firm, “Harry is in the bathroom sobbing his eyes out because he thinks he lost you forever.”

               Liam blinked, “H-He’s crying?” Eleanor nodded.

               “Does that sound like something he would do if he didn’t give a damn about you, Liam? Do you honestly think he’d risk losing you when he’s told me how incredible you are? He told me that there’s this tiny place in his heart for you-all for you. He wouldn’t erase that for some asshole that keeps popping up in his life.”              

               Liam’s frowned deepened, “D-Did Harry know that guy?” Eleanor bit her lip and slowly nodded, not being able to look at Liam, “Who was he?”

               “It’s not my story to tell,” Eleanor stated, shaking her head, “That’s why you need to talk to Harry. He’ll clear all this up in ten minutes if you just talk to him, please.” Liam bit his lip and thought to himself before eventually nodding.

               “Okay. Where it he?”

~~~

               Harry wiped his eyes with a wad of toilet paper, but it was no use. Fresh tears sprung up as soon as he lowered his hand. His mask laid discarded on the tilted floor by the tub and most of his make up was streaked over his cheeks. Harry didn’t care one bit if he looked like a mess. He felt like a mess, like everything was ruined.

               A pair of knocks hit the door, “Harry?” The boy sat up at the voice. It was Liam’s-Liam’s sweet, gentle voice. Harry craved it like a moth to a lamp, “Harry, can I come in?”

               Harry nodded eagerly and called out, “It’s open.”

               The door whined as Liam opened it. Harry’s chest fluttered and ached when he saw Liam’s face. He couldn’t stop more tears filling his eyes.

               “Oh Harry,” Liam sighed gravely as he sank down to his knees in front of the boy.

               Harry sniffled and croaked out, “Li-I’m s-sorry. I d-didn’t, it wasn’t-” he took in a weak breath, “I-I didn’t want him- _I don’t_  want him! I w-want you.” Two fat tears rolled down Harry’s cheeks. Liam clinched his jaw and swallowed hard.

               “Um, Eleanor said that, uh-you know this guy?” Harry knew his shivered visibly. He couldn’t help it. Harry just wanted to bury everything before Liam in a graveyard and never visit it again. Liam seemed to sense Harry was distressed, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

               “Liam,” Harry collect his breath and began, “h-his name is B-Ben. Ben Watson. He went to our rival school, Jefferson High, and graduated a couple of years ago.”

               Liam blinked slowly, “Okay,” he drew out carefully. Harry sighed and went on.

               “We were, I don’t even know. Ben would call it dating, but it wasn’t. I was so young and newly out-I was just happy that any guy w-wanted me. He’d just text me times and places and I’d show up and we fooled around,” Harry chuckled humorlessly to himself, “Then he’d leave before I’d even had my pants back on…” Liam’s jaw tightened and Harry felt worse, “S-Sorry.”

               “No, don’t be,” Liam insisted. God he was an angel, an actual angel, “go on.”

               Harry looked away, “B-Ben started getting rougher with me,” he confessed softly. He couldn’t dare look at Liam, “I mean-I figured it was because he was graduating and stuff but…he became so mean. He, um-chocked me, on purpose while we were, um, doing stuff,” Harry’s small frame began to tremble, “I told him I didn’t like it, but he said he liked it so. I dunno-maybe I-I wasn’t clear enough with him.”

               Liam reached out for Harry’s hand and softly laced their fingers together, “Harry.” The other boy shook his head.

               “I couldn’t take it anymore,” he sniffed, “I-I didn’t want to just be a warm mouth or a thing to fuck. I-I wanted out-I wanted to be on my own and focus on me. S-So the night Ben graduated, I-I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore,” Harry was overtaken by images of that night, images he forced away time and time again but still managed to creep up on him still.

               “B-Ben was really, really mad and, h-he hit me,” his voice was impossibly small. Liam gripped Harry’s hand tighter, and Harry shook his head, mind aching from memories he wished he could will away, “I-I was in such shock. H-He tried to apologize but I t-told him if he tried to touch me or contact me again, I’d file a-assault charges. H-He left me a-alone and went away for c-college b-but-”

               “He came to this party,” Liam finished for him. Harry nodded and his face crumbled.

               “I-I didn’t want it, I s-swear,” he stuttered wetly, air lodged in his throat. Liam shushed him quietly and pulled Harry in his arms.

               “I know you didn’t, baby,” Harry took a shaky breath of relief and wrapped his arms securely around Liam, thinking Liam would change his mind and leave him. Liam kissed his hair and stroked his back gently, “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

               Harry snuffled, “It’s o-okay.”

               “It’s not,” Liam stated firmly, “God-that asshole hurt you Harry-”              

               “I don’t care anymore. He’s the past and you,” Harry went shy and quietly added, “You’re my present, and hopefully my future?” Liam chuckled breathlessly.

               “That sounds good to me,” Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest at Liam’s words. He broke out of Liam’s arms and unsurely kissed him. Liam reached up and cradled Harry’s neck gingerly. When they broke apart, Liam’s gaze was gentle.

               “Forgive me.” Harry nodded fiercely.

               “Of course.”

               Ten minutes later, Liam was leading Harry through the crowd towards the front door. Liam had made sure that Eleanor knew he was taking Harry home. He noticed Eleanor was happy that Liam and Harry’s hands were linked together. She had kissed Harry on the cheek and wished the two goodnight. Liam promised Harry to take him to his house and snack on candy and watch old timey scary movies. Harry beamed at the idea and thanked Liam with soft pecks to the cheek.

               Trouble came once they were outside.

               “Hey Harry,” a guy leaning against a pillar said out of the blue. Liam recognized him as this Ben guy, and was reassured by Harry holding on tighter to his hand. Liam instantly stepped in front of Harry in a defensive stance.

               “Get lost, pal,” Liam spat at him forcefully, “Harry’s got nothing to say to you.” Ben sputtered out a laugh.

               “What? Harry’s letting other guys talk for him, now?” he shook his head, “You got this dude whipped, Styles.”

               “Stop talking to him,” Liam stated, gritting his teeth. He moved away from the porch, his hold on Harry tightening.

               Ben scoffed loudly, “I’m warning you now, bud,” he yelled out, “Harry’s a needy little slut. He might be a good lay but the bitch will get tired of you, too.” Harry shuttered from the harsh words but Liam. Liam froze completely, except for the flex of his muscle.

               It happened so fast. Liam was in front of Harry one minute but the next minute, he was storming towards Ben with great rage pulsing in his veins. When Harry realized what was going on, Liam was laying his first punch on Ben’s face. The other man let out a cry of pain, but Liam struck him again with his opposite hand and Ben fell to the ground, whining and blood running out of his nose. Harry forced himself to move and when he got to the porch, Liam had crouched down and yanked at Ben’s collar so they were face to face.

               “Listen here,” Liam stated, voice breathy and stern, “you will not see or contact Harry ever again, got it? If I heard that you so much as breathe the same air as Harry does, next time, I won’t go as easy on you. Got it?” Ben quaked as he nodded his head, “Good.”

               Liam shoved the man to the ground and rose to his feet. He ignored Ben’s groans of pain because Harry was his main focus. He looked shell-shocked but didn’t flinch as Liam took hold of his hand again and walked towards his car parked at the end of the street. Liam’s veins were screaming, his heart pounding in his chest. He always felt pumped up after punching a guy. That was the first time he had punched someone outside a ring. He always needed to calm himself down after fighting, and that usually meant being quiet and willing his body to relax.

               He didn’t like that Harry had to see that. Liam had no idea if Harry was okay with what happened.

               Liam certainly wasn’t expecting Harry push him against his car. Liam’s back hit the side of the car gently and he made a confused noise before Harry’s lips were on his vigorous force. Liam melted into Harry because damn he knew how to kiss. Harry moaned against Liam’s lips and the vibrations went straight to his dick.  

               “That was incredible,” Harry panted a few minutes later. Liam was bewildered-eyes blow and body aching for Harry’s touch, “Fuck-that was so hot.”

               Liam blinked slowly, catching his breath, “Y-You mean, you’re not mad at me?” Harry’s chuckle was surprised and breathy.

               “What? For defending my honor?” he giggled stupidly and Liam wanted to hear that sound for forever, “Liam, that was. I don’t know how to thank you, just-thank you for doing that.” Liam nodded surely.

               “That bastard had it coming to him.” Harry practically purred at that, eyes looming down Liam’s body before leaning in close.

               “I really want to suck you off,” he confessed hotly. Liam stilled, groaning low in his chest because-yeah he wanted that but he didn’t think he was ready. Harry noticed he was biting his lip and looked unsure so he combed his hair in his fingers and pecked at Liam’s jaw, “it’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s all up to you, Li.”

               “I-I want it, I do, but like-” he coughed tightly and moved Harry so the boy was looking directly at him, “maybe a raincheck on the blowjob for now?” Harry chuckled fondly.

               “Whenever you’re ready,” Harry stated, voice lower than normal, “my mouth will be ready.”

               Harry walked around the back of the car to get to the passenger side and Liam stood outside in the cold a second or so as he forced his cock to go soft.

~~~

               Eleanor was dancing with some college guy dressed as a Trojan warrior. He was tall with dark skin, huge muscles and a Southern drawl. He said in was from Virginia, or perhaps Louisiana, and was attending Michigan State on a football scholarship. She had wrinkled her nose at the mention of the university-her blood was more maze and blue than green and white. But he offered to dance with her she accepted his meaty hand without hesitation.

               The guy-Spencer, or maybe Steven?-was moving her body against hers with confidence. And Eleanor was so, so lost. Lost in three or four drinks she had. Lost in the bruiting arms of some strange stud of a man. Lost in the way his hands took control of her body. Lost in the techno-y music that was blaring all over the house. Eleanor felt so mind numbingly lost, just what she needed.

               The guy turned Eleanor’s body around roughly and she found herself face to face with the man. She smirked as she linked her wrists behind his neck and rolled her hips against his leg. The man gasped and his hands when to her backside, gripping it possessively. Eleanor could feel him, pressed against her thigh and Eleanor grinned to herself. Yes, just what she needed.

               The guy stated nipping her neck with light, burning kisses. Eleanor’s breath went ridged and her mind went fuzzier and more far gone.

               That’s when it slipped.

               “L-Louis.”

               Instantly, the Trojan stopped. Eleanor’s own eyes were wide and the bit of her stomach was folding in on itself. No-she didn’t, so couldn’t like. Why would she say that awful punk’s name? The man backed away, looking angry.

               “Who’s Louis?” he demanded, “Wait-are you taken? ‘Cuz, cheating’s not cool.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “N-No, I’m single-I promise! I-I just. He’s just a friend-not even a friend, really,” she shook her head , words all jumbled up and nothing making any sense. It had been a couple hours since she had an alcoholic beverage and boy-she could really use one in that moment, “H-He’s nothing to me, Sam. Come here, let’s dance-”

               “It’s Shane,” the guy, Shane, hissed, “and no thanks. I’ll go find some chick who’s not seeing someone.”

               Eleanor watched, stunned, as Shane walked away, “But I’m not seeing anyone!” she yelled out, but all in vein. Shane shook his head and disappeared.

               Eleanor picked up her ego and walked through the crowd of moving bodies. She looked over in a corner and found Louis’ bright red hair. There was some blonde girl all over him, kissing him sloppily and rutting against him. They broke away and the girl dressed as a skanky bumble bee kissed down his chest. Louis threw his head and looked over and.

               Their eyes met.

               Louis noticed Eleanor was staring at him and he smirked cunningly. Eleanor scowled at him, but the punk didn’t seem to care. Louis pulled the girl back up and kissed her roughly. Eleanor rolled her eyes because seriously, those two were making out in a crowed room. Had that girl have no respect for herself? Eleanor rushed out the front door, ignoring the thoughts trying to seep in her mind about a certain punk.

               Eleanor went home, more frustrated then ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!  
> *IF SOMEONE EVER HURTS YOU, PLEASE TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT OR CONTACT HOTLINES! WHATEVER THYE SAY, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HURT!*  
> **Please leave me nice comments and kudos?? That'd be cool!**  
> ***And don't forget to check out the preview for my Lirry one-shot called Eye of the Beholder!***  
> Will update soon.  
> Take care :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait!   
> ALMOST AT 1K VIEWS! AHHH!   
> Here's chapter 13! Please read and enjoy! :)   
> WARNING: ...Hetero smut

“Remind me again why I here?”

               Eleanor sighed deeply and glanced over her checklist, not even bothering to look up at the punk, “Because, StuGo’s annual Turkey Trot is in less than two weeks. StuGo is having a meeting today to finalize everything and being my partner for this fucking senior project, you have to come and observe me in the meeting.”

               “But it’s after school!” Louis whined, “I should be home, or at the skate park or something.”

               “We both know you would just be at home playing video games,” she scoffed, heading down the hall to Mr. Weitzel’s room, where the StuGo meetings are always held. Louis pouts.

               “Actually, an afternoon nap sounds appealing.”

               “Too bad,” Eleanor sneered before opening the door of the classroom. There was a low roar of teens talking to each other, but that all came to a halt when Eleanor walked up to the podium at the front of the room.

               “Hey Louis!” Niall cheered from the desk next to the podium. Louis grinned and clapped his hand. Eleanor coughed loudly, commanding everyone’s attention. She glared at Louis as the punk moved in front of her to take the seat next to Niall.

               “Good afternoon everyone. Today’ meeting will be focused on the Turkey Trot coming up. At our last meeting, I assigned you all certain jobs. We will be going over all of the final details for the run. Any questions so far?”

               Eleanor looked about the room and when no one says anything she moves on.

               “Okay, Niall. You were in charged are getting companies to advertise for the Turkey Trot. Did you have any success?

               Niall scoffed, “Of course I did. I got twelves businesses to sponsor. I also got some of them to donate prizes for the raffle.” Eleanor smiled fondly.

               “Niall Horan, that was part of Marcella’s job,” she scolded lightly. The room erupted in laughter, “but excellent job. Be sure to give the companies’ information to Jeff to give to the t-shirt maker.”

               “Well do, boss,” Niall winked at her. Eleanor sighed heavily and moved on.

               “Okay, next-Tatiana, did you finish the flyers and posters?” She glared down the room of students. The girl shifted in her seat, look uncomfortable.

               “Um, like-um…no,” she mumbled. Eleanor felt her nostrils flare up.

               “You’re telling me you don’t have the posters done, yet?” she repeated lowly.

               Tatiana made a face, “Like, nearly half of them done…” Eleanor coughed tightly.

               “I asked for all the poster and flyers to be done before this meeting.”

               “I know,” the other girl replied quickly, “I-I’ve just been busy with work and my AP classes.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “Tatiana, we’re all busy. We all have other things-clubs, work, activities. Hell, Paul has two part time jobs and is captain of the business club but if I ask him if he got all the runners for the 5k and 10k signed up-he’d tell me he’s got it all done, right Paul?”

               Paul looked at Tatiana while biting his lip before reaching in his backpack and pulling out a large stack of papers, “Organized by gender, then by grade. All the teacher and parent runners are on top of each gender.” Eleanor grinned cunningly and took the papers.

               “Well organized, as usual Paul,” she grinned at the boy, which quickly faded when she looked back at Tatiana, “I want those posters and flyers done by Monday, got it? I don’t care what you have to do-beg your parents to help, pay off some of your friends to glue glitter on paper-just get it done!”

               Tatiana nodded quickly, “I-I will Eleanor.”

               “You better,” she sternly replied. She quickly glanced over and noticed that the punk was staring at her. Louis’ face was blank, but his lips kept jutting out and his teeth were gnawing at his bottom lip.

               Weird.

               “Rachelle, how are we on finding a DJ?”

               The rest of the meeting went on. Eleanor was pleased that everything seemed mostly in place and ready to go. She just had to check in with Mr. Wetizel and make sure the budget was good. If not, well-Eleanor was more than willing to fork over money towards the event. It was for charity after all-to help feed families in Michigan who were struggling financially. It was a good cause and one close to Eleanor, simply because she never understood what it was like to go hungry because her parents couldn’t afford food.

               And little children going to bed starving…that was just not acceptable.

               “Next meeting, we will finalize everything for the Turkey Trot, and we’ll start talking about the Toys-For-Tots charity event that will start up the week before Thanksgiving. As we all know-the toy drive is always pretty easy but we just have to go over everything and be organized. I want you all back here next week-ready for the Turkey Trot. Have a good day.”

               With that, StuGo was dismissed. Eleanor packed up her belongings and saw that Louis was saying goodbye to Niall.

               “Goodbye Niall!” she called out to him. Niall waved at her.

               “Bye-I’ll text ya later!”

               Eleanor walked out in the hall and moved towards the student parking lot. She ran into Mr. Wetizel out in the hall and the two go into a lengthy conversation about StuGo and Eleanor’s life. Mr. Wetizel was an excellent teacher. He was strict and expected a lot out of his students but was always willing to explain things to students and was funny when he lectured. The StuGo students really bonded with him and Eleanor felt like she could talk to him about everything.

               Which is why Eleanor ended up talking to him for about twenty minutes or so. She went over the Turkey Trot and Mr. Wetizel was more than willing to write a reference letter for her college applications. She noticed that the other StuGo members had walked out of the room while they were talking and she knew everyone else was gone. She finally ended her conversation and walked out of the school. She saw her car was the only one left in the parking lot and she walked to it when someone came out of the row of trees behind her car.

               “Louis?” she called out to the punk. The boy didn’t reply-just briskly walked over to her with a stone face, “what-”

               Louis pushed her back against the car, making Eleanor drop her backpack. She was about to protest when Louis kissed her-right there, out in the open. Eleanor gasped, close to pushing the punk off of her, but couldn’t. She hated Louis but fuck-the kid knew how to kiss. His hands were gripped roughly at her hips, holding her in place as his tongue slithered into her mouth. Her knees went weak and her mind grew hazy.

               “Let’s take this in the car, yeah?” Louis suggested, grinning slyly. Thing was, Eleanor knew she should have said no-she should have gotten in her car and driven far, far away from that awful punk because she knew where this was going and it was a bad a idea.

               But she still nodded anyway. Louis beamed like a predator finally catching it’s prey and opened the car door to the back for her. Eleanor grabbed her backpack and shoved it to the front passenger seat as she slid into the backseat. Louis joined her from the other side of the car and as soon as the doors were closed, Louis was on top of her, kissing Eleanor fiercely.

               “What’s gotten into you?” Eleanor panted as Louis kissed her neck. She could feel how hard the punk was against her thigh and gasped silently at the feeling of it.

               Louis lifted himself up, “You were so bossy back there-taking charge, leading the pack, fuck,” he leaned down, face hovering above hers with a devilish smirk on his lips, “I love a woman who takes control. It’s so sexy.” Eleanor stared up at him, dumbfounded.

               “You’re insane, you know that?”

               “I just know what I like,” Louis argued, “now-do you want this or not, toots?” Eleanor bit her lip and smiled ever so sweetly before shoving Louis off of her. The boy laid back on the opposite end, looking perplexed, “was that a no?”

               Eleanor shook her head, “No-we’re doing this. But,” she grinned as she moved on top of him-planting herself on the punk’s hips. Louis hissed at the friction, “We’re doing this…my way.”

               Louis stared up at her like Eleanor was a fucking angel or something.

               And twenty minutes later, when Eleanor was moving above him, hips circling on Louis’ cock, the punk had the same look on his face. It was quick and hasty getting to that point. Eleanor only had her bra on-her blouse, jeans and panties laid in the front seat. Louis had his jeans and boxers hanging off below his knees and his shirt was on the floor next to him. But they didn’t care-not one bit. Not when Louis was inside Eleanor and she was riding him with determination.

               “Fuck, princess,” Louis groaned, his hands gripping her hips. Eleanor gasped as she rolled her hips-one of her hands bracing herself on the front seat and the other one on the back seat. The punk shook his head, “you’re so good-feel s-so good, baby.”

               Eleanor began to pick up the pace, riding the punk faster, harder than before with quick intakes of breaths. She braved a glance outside the front window-she noticed a few teachers trickling out of the school from the back of the school, probably three hundred yards away from them. They could get caught-that thought crossed Eleanor a few times within five minutes.

               “Hey,” Louis whispered, his hand reaching up to touch her face. Eleanor stared into his eye-he looked so much more vulnerable, so soft and content-as if he were at peace. She didn’t understand any of this-why she kept agreeing to this? Why the two of them used each other for sex? Why-, “Hey,” Louis spoke up again, just as gentle but it breaks her thoughts, “just focus on me, yeah? Don’t think about anything else-just focus on this?”

               Louis moved his hips up at that very moment and Eleanor’s lungs ceased of air, “Lou-” she softly cried out, but her hips went back to moving, rolling her hips roughly.

               “That’s it baby,” Louis stated hotly, “s-so good-just like that. Tell me how good you feel baby doll.” Eleanor gasped, panting heavily for air. Her mind was so far gone-off somewhere near the limits of pleasure. She dropped her hands down to the punk’s torso, which is lightly grazed with faint muscles and sweat. Eleanor moved anyway she could-front to back, pivoting her hips in circles-anything she could to get that heat inside her to release.

               “S-So good, Louis,” she stammered, body trembling as Louis’ cock found that spot inside her. All of Eleanor’s focus was to keep aiming for that spot and she began to move up and down on his cock sporadically, “f-fuck.”

               Louis nodded, biting his lip as a low moan came out of him from his chest, “So good, baby doll-so perfect. You’re-you feel so good.”

               “Louis-can’t, I-” Eleanor didn’t know what she was saying. Her thighs ached, her body covered in sweat and mind fazing in and out of consciousness. The punk seemed to know what she wanted, needed, and he sat up-changing the angle inside her perfectly, “L-Lou-”

               “I’m close too, baby doll,” Louis stated, his arms wrapping tightly around her. He started moving his hips then, thrusting up again and again as Eleanor moved down. The girl whined, high pitched and desperate for her orgasm. Louis pressed his lips against her ear, “Come for me, baby doll.”

               Eleanor came then, pulsing around Louis’ cock with a silent cry in the back of throat. Her mind blanked out for a half a second, feeling Louis thrust up into a few more times before sighing contently. Eleanor felt the condom he was wearing ripple inside her as he came. The two remained like that, Eleanor sitting in his lap before Louis laid back down completely. He pulled himself out of her while Eleanor held onto him, still trying to catch her breath.

               “That was hot,” Louis stated bluntly. Eleanor stifled a laugh in his bare chest before lifting her face up, resting her chin on his chest.

               “It smells like sex in here,” she said plainly, nose wrinkling.

               Louis grinned and inhaled deeply, “Ain’t it lovely?”

               “And your ass is probably stuck to my leather seats,” Eleanor said grimly.

               “They’re comfy,” the punk noted, wiggling his hips into the seat. Eleanor giggled and swatted his chest.

               “Louis,” she sneered playfully. The boy’s crinkly eyes went soft and his hand swept back a wild strand of her hair.

               “Guess what?”

               “What?”

               “I know something you don’t,” the boy sing-sung. Eleanor’s ears perked with interest.

               “What?”

               Louis shook his head, “Not telling yeah.”

               “What?! You can’t just tease me like that,” she insisted. Louis chuckled greatly.

               “Oh, baby doll-you have no idea just how much I can tease,” he winked at her. Eleanor rolled her eyes because of course-even though they just had sex, Louis still was thinking about it and making innuendos. She wondered briefly if he ever thought of anything else.

               “Seriously tell me or-” she grinned cunningly, “or we’re never having sex again.” Louis scoffed at her.

               “You really think this affects me? I’ve got a strong will and an even stronger right hand,” he told the girl. Eleanor pouted and moved closer to his face.

               “Please tell me.”

               “Nope.”

               Eleanor moved to his ear and began nibbling the lobe, “Pretty please?” she asked again teasingly. Louis breath hitched.

               “Eleanor…” he scolded her as Eleanor’s hand trailed farer and farer down his abdomen.

               Eleanor batted her eyes, “Please?” The punk rolled his eyes.

               “Fine, fine,” he caved, “but you can’t tell Harry.”

               The girl furrowed her eyebrows, “Harry? What do you know about Harry that I don’t?”

               Louis smirked at her, “I know that Liam’s taking Harry out to an apple orchard tomorrow and he’s asking Harry to be his boyfriend.” Eleanor gasped excitedly.

               “Seriously?!” She squealed, “Oh my God-Harry’s gonna be so excited!” Louis’ features instantly grew hard and he pinched her hip.

               “But you’re not gonna tell him. This has to be a surprise-we can’t intervene,” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Fine,” she agreed reluctantly and sat up off the boy. She reached up to the front seat and snatched up her clothes, “I won’t tell him.”

               “Good.”

               The two struggled to put their clothes back on but there’s silence between them. The only interaction they shared was when Louis tried to pocket Eleanor’s panties in his jacket. Eleanor ripped it out of his hand, shaking her head as the boy laughed.

               “Thanks for the good time, toots,” Louis said before slipping out of the back seat. Eleanor flinched when he closed the car door and watched in disbelief as he walked across the parking lot like nothing happened.

               “You’re welcome,” she said into the void, shaking her head at herself.

~~~

               Liam was very nervous.

               He didn’t eat lunch earlier because his stomach was in knots and he was sure he’d puke all over the place if he did. His hands were dampened with sweat and his heart felt like it could soar out of his chest at any moment.

               That was the confusing thing about Harry Styles-he made Liam so nervous and tense sometimes but than other times, Liam was mister calm-cool-and collected around him. He wished he was feeling that instead of his nerves.

               “Liam?”

               Liam’s heart fluttered in his chest at that voice. He looked over beside him. Harry was sitting on the same bushel of hay, bouncing along on the back of a tracker as it moved through rows and rows of apple trees in full bloom. There were only one other family on the hayride, a family a four with a little girl and a newborn son keeping the parents busy.

               Harry frowned beside him, his hand rubbing his upper arm caringly, “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quiet all day.”

               “I’m fine,” Liam insisted quickly, “just-um, thinking.”

               “About what?”

               Liam shrugged, “Lots of stuff.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

               “Oh, you’re being mysterious today, Liam,” he chided softly.

               Harry Styles looked incredible every day. But that day, he looked especially adorable. An oversized grey sweater with black skinny jeans, a pair of brown boots and a Green Bay Packers’ beanie-Harry looked so cuddly. And yeah-Liam gave him hell for wearing a Packers’ beanie and not a Detroit team’s apparel but it was all in good fun. Apparently, Harry had family that lived in Wisconsin and gave him the beanie.

               Liam just shrugged again with his cutest expression, “Everything will be revealed in due time.”

               “You’re so strange, Liam Payne,” Harry said, shaking his head. Liam panicked for a moment internally-thinking Harry was through with him-but instead, Harry intertwined their fingers together and fondly looked at him, “You’re lucky that I like that about you.”  

               Liam grinned, feeling his cheeks grow hot despite the cool November afternoon air, “I guess I am.”

               When the tracker stopped moments later, Liam hops off first and held Harry’s hand on he got off. Harry thanked him with a kiss to the cheek before the two began to stroll through the rows of apple trees. Each row was labeled, telling what apples grew there-Gala, Macintosh, Golden Delicious. Both Harry and Liam had been given paper bags to fill with how many apples they could fit inside. Liam had promised his mother he’d get some Granny Smith apples for her.

               “So Granny Smith apples for Mrs. Payne? Got it!” Harry chimed in, willing to help.

               Liam leaned in pecked softly at Harry’s lips, “Thanks babe.” Harry nibbled his lip before looking looked down on the dirt covered road.

               “When will I meet your parents, Liam?”

               There was the question Liam was dreading. It’s not that his parents were horrible or homophobic-they were very kind to all type of people. But, Liam’s parents had a hard time adjusting to the fact that their son was Bi, especially his mother. She still thought this was a phase Liam was going through and he would wake up completely straight sooner than later. Liam had gone over this time and time again-he was attracted to both sexes, and didn’t care if he ended up with a male or female-end of story.

               But his mother was struggling to understand this. She was trying to, but she still didn’t get it.

               “Harry…”

               Harry shook his head, “Liam, I don’t know if you know this, but we’re serious. Our relationship is serious. We’re not seeing other people, and I can’t speak for you but for me-I don’t want to date any other guys but you,” he grinned softly and Liam’s heart contracted in his chest, “My immediate family knows who you are, and my mom told me to invite you other on Thanksgiving Day dessert because that’s when all my extended relatives come over.”

               Liam’s eyes grew wide, “Really? Y-You want me to meet your whole family?”

               “Not all of them,” Harry downplayed, “but like, my aunt and uncle, my two cousins and grandma will be there-”

               “Your grandma?!” Liam nearly shouted.

               Harry frowned and rubbed Liam’s back, “Hey-if you feel like this is moving too fast, I understand. Hell, six months ago you were still in the closet, I get it. I’m not forcing you to go, but I’d love it if you wanted to. My family won’t eat you alive, well, unless my Nan has her teeth in-than she might.”

               Liam sputtered a laugh. Harry leaned in and kissed Liam’s stubbly cheek. It was amazing hos Harry’s kisses were like magic, instantly calming.

               “I get this is scary, okay? There’s no rush-it’s just. I think at least your parents should get to know me. We’re dating and all-I want them to know their son is in good hands,” Harry wrapped his hands around Liam’s torso and winked at the boy with a cat-like grin on his pillow-y plump lips. And like, damn, it was really had to deny Harry and not give him everything in the world that he wanted.

               Harry deserved every single thing he could ever want.

               “Come over for Thanksgiving dinner,” Liam invited the boy with bright green eyes, feeling extra brave. Harry looked pleasantly surprised, smiling softly.

               “Really?” Harry breathed out, cool air leaving his lips in a cloud. Liam nodded.

               “Only if your mom’s okay with that.”

               “She will be-I know she will be!” Harry squealed, “will your parents be okay with this?”

               Liam thought about before saying, “Yes, they will be-I promise.” Harry beamed at that.

               “Tell your mom I’ll bring over a side dish.” Liam frowned.

               “Harry, you don’t have to-”

               “I want to,” he insisted, almost whining, “I have to impress.”

               Liam smirked, “They’re gonna love you anyway, Harry. You don’t have to impress.”

               “Oh I know,” he said mockingly, “But you on the other hand will need all the help you can get to impress my family.”

               “What?!” Liam said through a chuckle. Harry nodded gravely.

               “Yes, yes. The Styles-Cox clan is had to impress. To win granny over, you’ll need to bring over some Fig Newton’s,” Liam broke into a loud laugh, “And even that’s not a guarantee she’ll like you.”

               Sighing gravely, Liam said, “So I’ll have to clear out all the Fig Newton’s at Kroger for your Nan uh?” Harry giggled, resting his head on Liam’s chest.

               “Just kidding. Bring yourself and your entire, easy to love existence and everyone will be hooked on you, Liam Payne. I promise.”

               Liam rubbed Harry’s back, mainly because he could feel hi shivering in his arms, “You’re kinda amazing, Harry Styles.”

               “I know.”

               “I kinda want to make out with you against one of these trees.”

               Harry was smirking when he looked up at Liam, “Oh  _really_?” Liam nodded, not trusting his own voice. He even surprised himself when he said that out loud. Harry tapped Liam’s chest with his fingers, “Well, if you want my kisses, you’ll have to catch me mister.”

               Liam blinked and suddenly Harry was out of his arms. He looked over and-Harry was already halfway down the row of apples, laughing heartily. Liam shook his head before chasing after his boy-his goofy, beautiful boy. Harry looked over his shoulder and gained speed with Liam went after him. The two taunted each other-yelling things back and forth:

                _(“You’re a slow poke, Liam Payne!”)_

                _(“And you’re an absolute child, Harry!”)_

                _(“But you love it, don’t you?!”)_

                _(“I wouldn’t be chasing after you if I didn’t!”)_

               Finally, Liam had caught up to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him and tugged his to a lonely Fuji apple tree, Harry wiggling in his arms. Both of them were laughing and breathless while Earthy tree branches shield them from the real world. Liam’s face hurt from smiling and laughing so much, it took him a second to realize Harry was silent.

               Harry had gone all soft, yet seductive-which Liam had no clue how that was even possible but it was somehow. Harry’s hands were holding branches on both of his sides. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of hazel green-Liam wanted sweaters made it that color. His cheeks were puffy and red, freshly bitten by the chilly air. And Harry’s lips-fuck, Harry’s lips were pouting and eager and ready.

               “I was told there would be a make out session,” Liam read the lips, Harry’s voice somehow deeper than Liam remembered.

               When Harry leaned in, Liam shook his head, stopping the boy, “No, um. I mean-I want to, but um. I n-need to say this first, okay? I just-if I don’t say this know I’ll go insane.” Harry frowned.

               “What’s wrong, Liam?” Liam bit his lip, before going with what was in his head.

               “What’s wrong is that you’re not my boyfriend yet-at least not officially,” Harry’s eyes went wide and his features went lax.

               “Liam…”

               “I know,” Liam started up again, “I know I’m still figuring things out and getting used to who I am. But I already figured out that I want you, Harry-more that just as someone who I’m dating. I want you as someone you can say is his-I want to be your boyfriend Harry Styles. I’ll figure everything else out eventually, but I can’t-I want more Harry. I’m ready to start holding your hand at school, if you want me to. I want to take you on fancy dates and show you off, if you want me to.

               Liam leaned in and whispered, “I want to kiss you endlessly for days, if you want me to. I want-I’ll be and do what ever you need from me Harry Styles. Just please, let me call you mine? Let me be your boyfriend.”

               Harry’s lips were trembling, but he nodded profusely, “Yes, Liam Payne.” Liam’s lips pulled up in a relieved smile.

               “Really?” Harry scoffed and shook his head, as if it were obvious.

               “Really,” he confirmed. He pulled on the front of Liam’s leather jacket-their faces were no impossibly close, “now kiss me, you fool.”

               Liam did so, kissing him hard and passionate. He felt like he was breathing for the first time all day. It felt like the two were floating on a cloud only meant for the two of them. Liam couldn’t have been happier, but that feeling crumbled when Liam noticed a tear or two on Harry’s cheeks.

               “Harry? What’s wrong?” he asked tenderly. Harry sniffled and rubbed his cheek into Liam’s palm.

               “N-No guy ever did romantic gestures for me before,” he confessed and that just about shattered Liam’s heart, “A-And here you are-saying the nicest things-”

               “I mean every single thing I’ve said today Harry,” Liam promised. Harry’s face contorted, new tears coming.

               “I know you do,” he quietly sobbed, “it’s just-no guy every treated me like you, like I actually mean something.”

               Liam shook his head, “Then they’re fucking idiots because you should have everything you want.”

               “Liam,” Harry chided and hugged him, “Thank you,  _boyfriend_.”

               And yeah, maybe it felt strange at first-hearing a guy call Liam his boyfriend.

               But than he remembered that it was Harry calling him that, and suddenly it didn’t seem so odd any more.

               They ended up buying a bag of Granny Smith apples at the shop later on because they were kissing instead of picking apples. Liam also bought two cinnamon sugar doughnuts and two glasses of apple cider and met Harry out on a picnic table outside. Harry was extra cuddly, choosing to remain right next to Liam and mingling their legs together under the table. Liam felt bad for the other customers around them because Harry and Liam were feeding each other bits of doughnuts and apple cider and were giggling fools. At one point, Liam took off his leather jacket and draped it on Harry’s shoulders because he saw how cold his boyfriend was. Okay-Liam knew he had to stop pointing out that he had a boyfriend but he really couldn’t stop himself. And Harry wasn’t any better, with him pecking at Liam’s lips innocently every ten seconds and each time, Liam went red in the face.

               Liam couldn’t have imagined this day any better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIRRY ARE BOYFRIENDS! LIRRY ARE BOYFRIENDS! YAYYY!   
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter!   
> ***PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT CFY! LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE!***   
> Next update will be soon!   
> Take care :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING LATELY!   
> If you guys follow my writing blog on tumblr (thequietquill) or my main blog on tumblr (louehmylover), you would have seen that I had some family things happen in the past couple of weeks and I had to deal with all that.   
> But here's chapter 14! It's Thanksgiving time! :))   
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Eleanor pulled her blouse over her head and stood up from Louis’ bed.

               It was rather unexpected, Louis calling her at five, saying his mom and sisters were at some school event and wouldn’t be back until ten that night. He told her he was thinking about her and, well, he wanted Eleanor to come over.

               To her credit, Eleanor didn’t give in right away. She kept making up lame excuses-needing to work on homework, applying for colleges, etc. But Louis, apparently, had a filthy mouth and was relentless. She held out as long as she could but within two hours, Eleanor was cursing at herself as she drove to Louis’ house.

               Eleanor justified her actions, as she always did-saying that StuGo was getting stressful and holidays were coming up and applying colleges all while keeping up her grades. She was stressed out, and other teens her age were turning to drugs or alcohol. If completely hot and meaningless sex with a punk that she wasn’t entirely sure she completely hated anymore was her stress reliever, Eleanor didn’t think it was so bad. Besides-no one had to know, no one was getting hurt so what was the harm?

               Louis was perched on his windowsill, smoking a cigarette that still ended up blowing inside the room. He feebly had on a pair of red boxer briefs that matched his fading red fringe. Eleanor glanced a glance toward the punk, wondering how he could be so cold to her when literally less than a half hour before he was chanting her name and holding onto her like an anchor to a ship as he thrust in and out of her with the blissed out look on his face.

               But then again, Eleanor was just acting as cold towards him as Louis was to her.

               The boy didn’t look at the girl as she pulled up her jeans, her eyes scanning the room for her coat and purse. Eleanor slipped into her flats and fitted her sleeves through her jacket. She found her purse and dropped her phone in it. Eleanor stood by the door, waiting-thinking that perhaps Louis would have something, anything at all, he wanted to tell her. But after thirty more seconds was met with silence and watching the punk take another drag of his cigarette, Eleanor gave up.

               “See you around Louis,” Eleanor said flatly, “and, uh-Happy Thanksgiving.”

               Just when she turned around, Louis spoke up, “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

               “My parents should be back in town,” she shrugged, “they usually will hire some chef to make a tradition Thanksgiving dinner, but-I wouldn’t be surprised if we just got Chinese food. They’ll stay for a while and then my mom will go in her office and have a phone meeting with someone in China and my dad will go in his office to draw up plans or whatever. And by eight o’clock-everything’s back to normal again, just me.” She finished with a small smile, her eyes not quite looking at Louis.

               “Sounds heavenly,” Louis commented, scoffing a little. Eleanor watched as the smoke left his lips, rage coursing through her.

               “Really? Yeah, I love not seeing my parents for most of the year,” Louis looked over at her-confusion laced on his face. But Eleanor didn’t care-she didn’t give a damn about the stupid punk and the asshole he truly was, “I love that my parents can go days, weeks without checking in on me to see if I’m even fucking alive or not.”

               Louis sat up, “El-”

               “No, you know what-fuck you, Louis Tomlinson,” she shook her head, feeling her rage forming into hot tears in her eyes, “God I can’t believe I let you talk me into sex all these times. You’re just like them, Louis-you’re just like everyone else. You pride yourself on being different from the norm but that’s bullshit because you just like everyone else!

               “You use me for something-they all do! My mom only lets me go to her events when she wants to keep up this bull-shitty image that she’s a good mom. My dad only lets me come to dinner meetings with his clients if his clients are parents too and it makes it seem like they have a lot in common. StuGo uses me for a wallet-they only let me be in charge because I have an unlimited bank account. And I’m still not even in charge because I’m only Vice President-they all wanted Niall to be President, even though I work my ass off for them but they don’t give a damn-no body gives a damn!”

               Louis looked down at the floor and God-Eleanor hated him. She always hated the punk but now-she hated him more than ever.

               “And you,” she scoffed sadly, “you’re the worse offender, because I’m just a hole you can fuck-a step above you hand and nothing else. And I let you do that for so long and I’m done with that. Find someone else who’ll put up with your shitty persona and who’s okay with being just a hole to you. I have more respect for myself and I’ve put up with your shit for too long, Louis Tomlinson and it ends now.”

               Eleanor scurried out of the room, cursing the lone tear that slipped passed her eye and stung her cheek. She slammed the front door and stomped over to her car in the street, her trembling fingers tumbling with her keys. When she started up her car and let the warm air take over her, Eleanor franticly called Harry, her voice barely controlled through her tears. Harry only needed to hear one second of the girl’s feebly voice to invite her over to spend the night, since school was out for the rest of the week for Thanksgiving. Her lips shook as she thanked him and hung up.          

               Eleanor really shouldn’t have been all that surprised when Louis didn’t go after her or tried to stop her. But it still stung a little that he didn’t.

               Harry held her as Eleanor cried hard in his chest. Anne, bless her, whipped up some hot chocolate for the two of them and gave her a pair of Gemma’s pajamas to wear. Harry never asked why Eleanor was crying and Eleanor never told him it was all because of that stupid bastard Louis Tomlinson.

               Eleanor decided she would never tell a soul about what went on between the two of them, simply because Louis was all in the past and she would never be with Louis again.

~~~

               Liam straightened his tie in the rearview mirror for the fourth time in the past six minutes, which was not an easy task considering he was driving while doing so.

               “Liam, stop messing with your tie, it’s fine!” Harry scolded him and yeah-Liam knew he was right. He should have been paying attention on the roads but he just couldn’t-not when he was driving towards his house and soon Harry was going to be introduced to the Payne family and-

               “I’m sorry, babe,” Liam said, forcing himself to think of anything else but Thanksgiving dinner, “Um, what were you saying before-about Eleanor?”

               Harry nodded, “Yeah, she came over Tuesday night, crying hysterically. It took forever to calm her down,” Liam looked over at the passenger seat and saw his boyfriend frowning deeply.

               “I’m sorry, Harry,” he said softly, “Is she okay? Why was she crying in the first place?”

               “Dunno,” Harry stated, sighing, “Eleanor gets like this sometimes. She holds in her emotions all the time and then she’ll suddenly crack and start crying. It’s usually about stress or something like that but still-it hurts to see her cry. I usually never ask why she cries and sometimes she’ll never tell me but I wish she did, because this time was really, really bad.”

               Liam nodded and looked down the road ahead of him, “Yeah, Louis gets like that sometimes too-like really temperamental and he’ll never tell me what’s up. Hey, just yesterday he was at the gym with me and worked out harder and longer than he normally does. I asked he what was wrong and just told me it wanted to stay in shape before pigging out today but I could tell he wasn’t saying something.”

               “Um,” Harry clicked his tongue, “both of our friends having mood swings at the same time? What are the chances of that?” Both of the boys chuckled and shook their heads.

               “Hey-they say the holidays can bring the worst out of you. Maybe it’s true.”

               “Maybe…” Harry trailed off before sighing loudly, “are you sure your family will like stuffed mushrooms? Maybe I should have made prosciutto wrapped asparagus…” Liam chuckled and reached over to hold Harry’s hand.

               “Harry, they’re gonna love you and your mushrooms-I promise.”

               Harry nibbled at his lip, “So, um-did you tell your parents about me?”

               “A little, yes.” Harry squinted his eyes at Liam’s response.

               “That sounds awfully coy, Liam…” Liam sighed.

               “Well, um, I told them that you were very important to me.”

               Harry frowned, “You didn’t tell them we’re boyfriends?”

               “…Not yet,” Harry sighed and Liam got defensive, “I just wanted them you meet you first and see how amazing you are.” Harry had his hands folded in his chest with a pout on his lips, but that softened at Liam’s compliment.

               “You’re lucky you’re a smooth talker, Liam Payne,” he huffed and Liam chuckled as he came to a stop on the street in front of his house.

               “This is it,” he stated. Harry nodded.

               “I’m so fucking nervous.” Liam reached over and pecked Harry on the lips. The other boy instantly relaxed.

               “Don’t be babe, it’s gonna be fine. If they’re gonna be upset with anyone, it’ll be me.”

               Harry looked down at his lap, “When are you gonna tell them about us?”

               “During dinner, which according to mom is within an hour. I’ll probably wait a little bit before telling them.” Harry nodded quickly.

               “Okay, kiss me again, please?” And well, Liam couldn’t deny his boy a kiss when he looked utterly adorable in a nay blue sweater with a dress shirt underneath and a gold tie. Liam told him he didn’t need to dress up but he did and Liam thought his boyfriend was utterly adorable. He smirked into Harry’s lips and Harry pushed himself forward a little bit, making the seemingly innocent kiss a little hotter. Liam pulled away because he didn’t want to go too far, especially not in front of his house.

               “Ready?” Liam questioned. Harry grinned and nodded.

               “Ready.”

~~~

               Eleanor looked at her wrist watch for the sixth time in the past six minutes.

               It was nearing three in the afternoon on Thanksgiving Day. The chef wasn’t there and there was no sign that he was coming.

               And it looked as though that her parents weren’t going to show up either.

               The girl slumped back in her chair, which was at the head of the large, empty dining table. Eleanor tapped her nails on the fancy dark wood, waiting in silence.

               It seemed like Eleanor was always waiting.

~~~

               “These stuffed mushrooms are incredible!” Liam’s mother, Karen, complimented Harry. Harry blushed, glancing over to Liam who was beaming with pride.

               “Thank you, Mrs. Payne.” Liam’s father scoffed.

               “Please Harry, we told you to call us by our first names,” he laughed heartily.

               It had taken Harry exactly four minutes to fall in love with the Paynes. There was Karen Payne, lovely and soft spoken, and Harry could tell that she spent days slaving over the menu and table setting for the meal. She was a stay at home mom and her eyes perked up when harry mentioned that he worked with cats. Karen was adorable really. Then there was Liam’s father, Geoff, who worked at GM in the marketing department. He was kind and jolly and Harry could see the boastful preen in his eye as he spoke about his children.  

               Then Liam had two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth. Nicola was newly married and her husband John, who worked as a vice principle at a high school in the western part of the state. Nicola was a beautiful woman-tall and blonde and well accomplished as an interior designer for local businesses. The two were cutesy and adorably happy, it made Harry melt a little. Then there was the equally beautiful Ruth, a spunky, quick witted woman who was in her last year of college to finish up an accounting degree. Harry liked her a lot because she was funny and often mocked Liam throughout the meal.

               “Okay, Geoff,” Harry said charmingly before shoving a forkful of turkey and mashed potatoes in his mouth. He looked over to Liam, who had barely touched his dinner. Harry frowned and reached over under the table and gave a quick pa to Liam’s thigh. He glanced over and smiled shyly at Harry.

               “So, you’re family doesn’t mind spending Thanksgiving dinner with us?” Karen asked Harry. Harry swallowed and answered.

               “I promised I’d be back for dessert-with Liam of course.” Karen bit her lip and nodded.

               “Well, um-I just don’t understand why two teenaged boys would share their Thanksgivings like this.” Harry looked over and saw Liam tense up.

               Ruth rolled her eyes, “Mom…”

               “When Liam told me one of his friends was coming over for Thanksgiving, I thought it was odd.”

               Nicola coughed tightly into her napkin, earning the attention of her mother. She glared at Karen, silently pleading her to stop. Liam looked at Harry with questioning eyes before turning back to his family.

               “I need to tell you guys something,” he said tensely. Ruth and Nicola were smirking at their brother and Harry, both seemed to have an idea of what was going on.

               Geoff wiped his lips, “Well, go on Liam-tell us then.”  Liam coughed tightly.

               “The, um, the reason I asked Harry to come over today wasn’t because he was just my friend, mom,” Liam looked over at Harry and smiled fondly as he reached for Harry’s hand on the table, holding it steadily. He looked back to his family.

               “Harry’s my boyfriend.”

               Harry couldn’t have been happier for Liam.

               There’s a brief moment of silence before John, of all people, reached over and patted Liam’s shoulder, “Well good for you Liam. Congratulations.”

               Liam scoffed, “Thanks.” Harry noticed his sisters were holding back tears from across the table.

               “Oh Liam,” Ruth spoke up, shaking her head, “I had a suspicion you two were playing footsies under the table.”

               “Rue!” Liam yelled. Ruth chuckled and pulled back her chair. She hugged Liam first and Harry got pulled into the mix too. Soon, Nicola joined them and hugged Harry from behind.

               “We’re so proud of you, Liam,” Nicola boasted, sniffling a little. Liam nodded tightly, looking just as chocked up as his sisters. Harry somehow manages to keep his hand over Liam’s the whole time they’re engulfed in hugs. Finally, the sisters walked back to their chairs. Liam leaned over to Harry and rested his forehead against his.

               “So…you’re gay now?”

               Everyone looked over to Karen Payne. Harry, for one, was stunned that the sweet woman’s voice had suddenly turned cold and sour. Liam glanced down at his plate, his hand locked on Harry’s.

               “Karen…” Geoff said in a warning tone. Karen shook her head.

               “I just don’t get it-just tell me, are you gay or not.”

               Liam sighed, “Mom, I explained this to you. I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. I’m attracted to both genders.” Karen shook her head.

               “But you’re in a gay relationship.” Liam sighed heavily and Harry had an idea of where this was going.

               “Yes, I am.”

               “But you’re not gay? How can that be?”

               Ruth spoke from the side of her mouth, “Mom, stop.”

               “I’m not gay,” Liam began to explain, “because I’m still attracted to women, too.”

               Karen blinked slowly, “But, you’re dating Harry?”

               “Yes.”

               “But doesn’t that make you gay then?”

               Nicola stepped in, “Mom, please-”

               “Stop it!” Karen shouted. Everyone at the table went silent. Liam rubbed his hand over his face as his sisters looked at him and Harry with kind stares, “Stop it! I’m just trying to understand this. Liam, dear, you came to us months ago saying you were bi and-I just don’t think that’s a real thing. How can you like both men and women? That’s unheard of.”

               Harry felt compelled to comment, “Mrs. Payne, please let me try to explain. Sexuality is a confusing thing.”

               “Yes it is,” Karen agreed hotly, “which is why I find it hard to believe that my young son seems to have figured it at his age.”

               Liam groaned, “Mom, I’m eighteen.” Karen shook her head.

               “This is all just a phase Liam, you’ll get over it. But you’re confusing yourself even more so by experimenting with boys.”

               “Harry is not an experiment, mom!” Liam shouted, his fist meeting the table.

               Karen huffed, “How do you know that?” Liam swallowed.

               “I had a crush on him for over a year before I finally talked to him.” Harry had a moment where he forgot what was happening and his heart swooped in his chest. Liam’s sisters must have felt the say way because the cooed.

               “Aw, really?” Nicola asked. Liam flushed as he nodded.

               “Wait a minute,” Karen spoke up, “you were still dating Sophia while you were looking at Harry?” Liam sighed.

               “It wasn’t like that, mom. I was just interested, but nothing happened-I didn’t cheat on her.” Karen scoffed and shook her head.

               “Oh really? Can I believe that when you’re changing your sexuality every ten seconds?”              

               “Karen…” Geoff tried again.

               “Oh my God, Mom!” Nicola and Ruth chimed in together.

               Harry physically felt sick. All he could do was hold Liam’s hand. Liam was being so strong, but Harry could see that strength was wavering.

               “Mom, I’m not changing sexualities. This is who I always was-this is who I am.”

               “You’re gay.”

               “I’m not mom!” Liam billowed, “I’m attracted to both.”

               Harry nibbled his lip before saying, “Mrs. Payne, I’m gay because I’m only attracted to men-”

               “You don’t get to talk, young man!” Karen yelled at him, “if it wasn’t for you, my son wouldn’t be as confused as he is.  _You_  did this to him- _you_  made him question his sexuality.  _You_  made my son gay!”

               Silence again fell on the table. Harry looked down at his lap, trying hard not to yell. But he was hurt. He was being shamed for something he didn’t do. Suddenly, Liam’s hand was gone from Harry’s and Liam was looming over the table. He picked up his glass and threw it to the ground. Harry shuttered at the sound.

               “Don’t talk to Harry like that! He did nothing-he’s been nothing but supportive and understanding to me. He didn’t force anything on me, mom. I wanted to bring Harry over because I brought Dani and Sophia over when I started dating them, and I wanted to introduce you to him because I thought you would be more understanding. Harry’s a great guy and he’s done nothing wrong. I’m sorry you can’t accept my relationship with him, but that’s your own problem not mine!”

               Liam briskly walked out of the dining room. Harry sat, stunned as everyone else was, and only shook a little when the front door was slammed shut. Harry looked around at the Paynes-Nicola, her husband, Ruth and even Geoff were looking at him with sorry eyes. But Karen, Karen had a stone face and refused to look at Harry. But he didn’t give a damn, not when Liam was his first concern.

               Standing up and dropping his napkin to his plate, Harry stuttered, “Um, I-I-” before giving up and running to the front door. He slipped on his jacket, ignoring Ruth and Nicola’s calls and went outside.

               Liam was in the driving, standing and shaking in the cold. Harry ran up to him, not sure of what he should say to fix all this. Harry got in front of Liam and his boyfriend’s head was looking at the ground. He heard a sniffle and instantly, Harry’s heart shattered.

               “Oh Liam,” he sighed. Liam picked his head up-his normally happy eyes are soaked with tears and bloodshot. He pulled Harry into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder, weeping loudly. Harry felt like he’s suffocating in Liam’s harms-suffocating in the hurt that his amazing, incredible boyfriend was going through. All he could do was hold Liam and tell him how nothing was his fault.

               “I-I’m sorry,” Liam croaked out, “I’m s-so sorry. She was so m-mean to you.”

               Harry swallowed and shook his head, “Liam, she was vicious to you. I’m okay, really. You’re all I’m worried about.” Liam hiccupped a small sob.

               “I thought she’d be more understanding…” he explained helplessly, “Like-we’re not religious or anything. So I thought my mom would get it.” Harry sighed.

               “Maybe she will get it, Liam,” he proposed, rubbing Liam’s back, “she just needs time.”

               Liam only shrugged at that, still looking hallow and empty. Harry just had to fix that.

               “Hey, lets get out of here and go to a park or something. Once you calmed down, do you think you’ll be up for pumpkin pie and conversations with my Nan about  _‘the good ole days?’”_  Liam chuckled and broke out of Harry’s arms. He swiped the remaining tears off with the back his hand and nodded.

               “Okay,” he said softly, “thank you Harry. You’re so, just, amazing really.” Harry gave a small smile before pecking Liam multiple times on his lip. Then he let Liam walk in front of him to Liam’s car and Harry dared to look back behind him at the Payne’s house.

               Karen was looking at him through the window.

               Harry didn’t acknowledge her presence and caught up with his boyfriend.

~~~

               Louis was relieved when he heard his phone go off in his pocket around six-thirty on Thanksgiving.

               “Louis!” Jay hissed at her son, “I told you-no cell phone.”

               “Right, sorry. I’ll be quick about it.” The mother rolled her eyes and sighed but went back to talking with Aunt Val about how Felcitie sprained her ankle in gym glass. Louis jogged up the stairs quickly, hoping to get away from all the noise downstairs as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He blinked twice at the name that was on his screen.

               “Eleanor?” Louis answered his phone. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her any time soon…

               A shaky breath comes over the other end of the phone, “L-Louis? Am, um-am I interrupting, something?”

               “No,” Louis insisted, scoffing a little, “It’s starting to get a little crazy around here, more so than usual on Thanksgiving.”

               “Oh…you have people over. I um-I’ll let you go.” Louis had never heard Eleanor sound so…weak and shaky in his life.

               “What’s wrong?” Louis asked slowly.

               “N-Nothing.”

               “Bullshit,” he spat back, “What’s wrong?”

               Eleanor took in a limp breath, “They’re not h-here.” Louis frowned.

               “Who’s not?” Eleanor remained silent for the longest time before finally she said.

               “M-My parents.”

               Louis stopped mid-pace, the Thanksgiving meal he ate earlier began stirring in his stomach.

               “What?”

               Eleanor wetly replied, “T-They’re normally here. B-But they haven’t shown up, a-and it’s late a-and our chef never came…”

               Louis frowned, “You’re by yourself?” Eleanor sighed heavily.

               “You know what, I, um-I shouldn’t have called you. I don’t know why-Harry was spending today with Liam and I-I didn’t want to interrupt him. I, um-I’ll see ya around Louis.”

               “El-wait-” Louis rushed out but it was too late. Eleanor had hung up his phone and his ear was overtaken by a dial tone.

               Louis gnawed on his lip ring for a spilt second before dashing down the stairs. He gently pulled his mom away from Aunt Val and brought her towards the front door.

               “What the hell is wrong with you?” Jay hissed at him as she watched her son pull on his jacket, “Where are you going?”

               “Mom,” Louis replied, “I have to pick up someone. I’ll text you when we’re close to home, okay? Just have a plate ready for her.”

               Jay frowned, “Her? Wait, who is-”

               Louis was already out the door before she could finish.

~~~

               “Are you sure I look okay?” Liam asked. God, Harry must have thought Liam was pathetic-crying like baby in a deserted park for an hour and a half. They had to wait a little while longer for Liam’s eyes to change from red to white so Harry proposed a make out session in the jungle gym.  

               That was by far the highlight of Liam’s day.

               Harry stepped up beside Liam on his front porch. He trained his eye on Liam’s grey dress shirt and navy blue tie smoothed out any wrinkles the shirt had on the shoulders.

               “You look perfect babe,” Harry promises. He lightly pecked on Liam’s lips, smiling as he pulled himself back, “Now lets go in before my Uncle Dean eats all the apple crumble.” Liam nodded faintly and held his breath as he followed Harry inside the house.

               The Styles home seemed almost homier then Liam recalled. It’s seemed of pumpkin and cinnamon and there was laughter deep into the house. It was welcoming and suddenly Liam felt ten times better.

               “Is that you, Harry?” an unknown, younger woman’s voice called out. Harry chuckled and he hung up Liam and Harry’s coats.

               “Yeah Gems! We’re here,” he yelled. Liam bit his lip worriedly. Gem-short for Gemma, Harry’s older sister who was home from college. Harry leaned in and kissed Liam’s cheek.

               “No smooching in the foyer,” Liam nearly fell over as the same voice was suddenly in the same room as them. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

               “How can you expect me not to kiss this gorgeous man every change I get?” Liam flushed and shied away as Harry hugged his sister.

               Gemma kept her eyes on Liam though, “Harry he’s adorable. Nan’s gonna adopt him.” Harry chuckled and Liam even managed a laugh or two. Gemma oddly looked like Harry-same angular features as Harry, only her long straight hair was blonde. Harry had told Liam that his sister loved to dye her hair.

               “Nice to meet you, Gemma,” Liam stammers, reaching out his hand. Gemma scrunched her nose and wrapped her arms around him instead. The sheer, surprising force of the tall thin girl made Liam stumble back a step or so, but he wrapped his arms around her eventually. Gemma is also like Harry in this sense-both are excellent huggers.

               “Anybody who makes my brother this happy deserves a hug,” Gemma whispered so only Liam could hear. Suddenly, his throat is tight again because he spent most of the afternoon thinking how horrible of a boyfriend he must have been. He needed to hear that. Gemma hugged him tighter, “You’re accepted here, Liam.”

               Liam had to will his tears away.

               “Harry! Gemma! Stop hogging the boy to yourselves and let me meet Liam!” Gemma chuckled and backed away. Instantly, Harry’s hand was taking his and leading him into the family room.

               “We’re coming, Nan!” he promised. Liam rounded the corner with Harry and Gemma in toe. He swallowed thickly at the room full of people staring at him. Anne was the only face he knew.

               “So everyone, this is my boyfriend Liam,” Harry boasted, his hand moving behind Liam’s shoulder, “Liam, this is my Aunt Teresa and Uncle Dean. Those are their kids, my cousins, Josiah and Emerson.” Liam nodded and smiled at them. He remembered Harry saying that Anne and Teresa were sisters and that Josiah was nine and Emerson was six. They had green eyes like hair, but reddish-brown hair that they got from their father, Dean. They were adorable children.

               “And this,” Harry started up again, leading Liam over to the couch. An elderly aged, stout woman sat there with a larger smile on her wrinkly face, “is my Nan.”

               Liam sat down next to her, and Harry sat on his other side. Instantly, the grandmother hand her hands on Liam’s cheeks, her wise eyes looking over him and eyeing every feature. Liam was panicking internally because he was being studied carefully.

               “Oh, Harry,” the woman breathed out, “this boy is quite handsome,” Liam relaxed at that.

               “Um, thank you…um…” he trialed off. She laughed loudly.

               “Call me Beverly, sweetheart,” she told him kindly, “And he’s so well mannered,” Beverly looked over Liam and eyed her grandson, “how the hell did you managed that, Harry?”

               The room erupted in laughs. Liam looked back with a coy grin on his face; Harry was rolling his eyes.

               Anne spoke up, “Have you had any desert, yet? We have pumpkin pie, apple crumble and vanilla ice cream.” Liam shook his head.

               “I’m, um, not hungry,” he admitted weakly. He lost his appetite at his house when everything went down. Beverly clicked her tongue and shook her head, “Thank you though.”

               “No desert on Thanksgiving?! That’s unheard of. Come on Anne, let’s fill up a plate for Liam.” Liam was about to protest, but Beverly waved him off as she stood up and shuffled towards the kitchen with Anne.

               “She likes you.” Harry whispered to him surely. Liam blinked.

               “How can you tell?”

               “Because she made fun of me just then. If she didn’t like you, she would have subtly bash you with side comments,” Harry explained with a smirk, “Plus she’s off getting you pie-she would have made you get food yourself if she didn’t care for you.”

               Liam grinned, feeling victorious, “How do you know all this?”

               “Gem’s brought home a couple of duds in the past,” he shrugged, “I took notes on everything Nan did. And, uh, I never introduced any of my “boyfriends” to her because they were all losers and I knew she wouldn’t approve of them,” Harry snuck his arm around Liam and settled back in the couch with him, “I think she knows it’s serious that I brought you here, on a holiday. You’re not just someone I’m seeing-you’re so much more then that.”

               Liam grinned and pecked at Harry’s cheek.

               The night was spent with Liam answering loads of questions from Harry’s family. None of them looked like they didn’t care for Liam, so that was good. He learned a lot about Gemma and grew to like her rapidly. Beverly kept trying to shove food down his throat, which at one point Liam just had to politely decline because his stomach was gonna to burst open if he ate any more. He ended the night with a quick came of Go! Fish with Josiah and Emerson before they had to leave with their parents.

               “Do you want to spend the night, Liam?” Anne quietly asked him while Liam was bringing in dishes from the family room to the kitchen. Liam froze and looked down at the plates in his hands.

               “Harry told you, uh?” Anne nodded solemnly.

               “Liam, I don’t understand why your mother reacted that way. Maybe it took her by surprise, but that’s still not an excuse. I’m sorry you had to go through that. And Harry’s just worried about you. He was nearly crying when he told me about it because he feels your pain Liam. I know he cares about you and I can tell you care for my son. So you’re always welcome here, hun.”

               Liam smirked, but shook his head, “Thanks, Anne. But, my phone’s been blowing up all day. My sisters are worried out of their minds. I have to go back.” Anne nodded her, understanding.

               “Well, best of luck to you Liam. Like I said, this house is always welcomed to you.” She took the plates from Liam’s hands. Liam said his goodbyes to her, Gemma and Beverly. He walked to the front of the house and put his coat back on. Harry walked outside with him.

               “Thanks again, babe,” Liam whispered to Harry. The two embraced in each other’s arms, heads touching and eyes closed. Harry sighed and squeezed Liam tighter.

               “Whatever happens, Liam-please don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll come get you, okay? Everything will be fine.” Liam smirked and gave Harry a deep kiss before promising he’ll text him once he’s home. Liam got in his car and started it with Harry’s words in mind.

               Maybe everything was going to be fine. Or maybe Liam’s life was going to become awful.

               Either way, Liam had to find out.

~~~

               “You didn’t have to do this,” Eleanor said under her breath from the passenger seat. Louis nodded, eyes focused on the road.

               “I know.”

               Eleanor sighed, “I had a moment of weakness. I felt sad and lonely and I called you, which was a poor judgment call.”

               “Ouch,” Louis said sarcastically. Eleanor breathed out a small laugh.

               “But, um-even if this was a mistake…” she trailed off. Louis stopped at a red light so he looked at her. Eleanor was drowning in an oversized, expensive black sweater and skinny jeans. She looked small in his car seat, a word he had never used before to describe Eleanor Calder. She was a force-and in that moment, she looked forceless, “…Thank you.”        

               Louis nodded slowly and murmured, “No prob, toots.”

               Most of Louis’ family was still there when he pulled up to his street. Louis had to park farer up on his street on the other side because of his large family.

               “Six of my aunts and uncles, plus ten cousins, one great aunt and my grandparents,” Louis explained to her as they walked on the sidewalk to his house. Eleanor’s eyes went wide.

               “Wow…” she breathed out. Louis nodded slowly.

               “And that’s not my whole family. I’ve got relatives that live in Arizona and step relatives all over the country.”

               Eleanor sighed woefully, “That must be nice-always having someone around.”

               “Not if you don’t really care for the big family gatherings like me.”

               Eleanor doesn’t reply and maybe it didn’t matter anyway because soon they were at Louis’ house. He held the door open for her and Eleanor hesitated for a second before walking inside. The house was packed and chaotic-just like it was when Louis left it.

               “Eleanor,” Jay greeted her, clearly not expecting her, “what a surprise! Come in, I’ll take your coat. We have drinks in the kitchen if you’re thirsty and a plate’s warming up for you in the oven.”

               Eleanor looked down at her feet, “Thank you, Jay.” The mother waved her off.

               “No problem at all dear,” she grinned as Eleanor walked away. As soon she was out of earshot, Jay turned to her son, “What happened? She looks poorly.”

               Louis shrugged, “She has shitty, busy parents. They didn’t come home today like Eleanor thought they would.” Jay’s eyes widened.

               “What?” she breathed out, shaking her head, “That poor dear. I’ll check on her and see in Uncle Kent isn’t bothering her.” Louis chuckled and followed his mom.

               The thing was, Eleanor managed the large crowd better than he thought she would. She was polite and engaging in conversations with Aunt Val, she let Louis’ younger cousins Jade and Kara play with her hair and even made his crump of an Uncle Denis laugh over a lame pun she made. Louis sat in the corner itching for a cigarette to calm his headache. Of course his family would like Eleanor Calder better then him. But whatever.

               Daisy and Phoebe begged with Eleanor to read them a goodnight story to them and that-that made Louis furious because the girls always asked him to read to them. He shook his head and scoffed to himself, throat rasping for that cigarette. But Jay swept in and ushered the girls to their room, where Lottie was awaiting for them anyway. Crisis averted, Louis thought to himself.

               Thankfully, his crazy family began filling out of his house with arms fill of leftovers and a zillion goodbyes on their tongues. As each person or group of people left, Louis felt lighter, more relaxed. When his Great Aunt Sarah and his grandparents were leaving, Louis hugged them goodbye. Before they left, they all said goodbyes to Eleanor too.

               “Thank God,” Louis groaned when the house was empty. He snatched a dinner roll off the table and munched on it. Jay sighed as she collected trays of food.

               “Stop eating the leftovers,” Jay sneered, swatter her son’s hand, “I’m making another container for Eleanor. Do you know if she likes stuffing with or without sausage?”

               Louis blinked, “The hell should I know?”

               “Louis,” Jay sighed as she started packing a large plastic tuba ware with turkey, “You need to be nicer to that girl. Eleanor’s a lovely girl and she’s been through a lot, I can tell.” Louis rolled his eyes.

               “Oh God-not another, ‘ _I’m a therapist so I know people at a first glance_ ,’ speech.”

               “Well I do,” Jay insisted. Louis watched her put in a heaping mound of mash potatoes in the container, “I do know these things, Louis, and that child has been mistreated by her parents. Neglect is an awful thing. Imagine if I wasn’t here today for the holiday, or for your birthday. Imagine if I never called you or you could never reach me-how terrible that must before her.”

               Louis, on the surface, thought it must have been a good life. Having no one around to bother him all the time. Not having a mother in your face nagging you about homework every night. Not having little, pesky sisters that bug you every day…

               …But then Louis actually realized he would hate not having his mom there, praising him for the smallest of things. He’d hate not having Daisy and Phoebe to read to at night or to be there to kiss their scabs. He’d hate not having Lottie, his home partner in crime to help him pull off pranks. And who would he have deep conversations with if he didn’t have Flizz around?

               Louis would be lonely.

               “Are you all set dear?” Jay spoke up in her cloyingly sweet voice so Louis knew he wasn’t talking to him. Eleanor had just walked in the room with a tight smile on her face.

               “Yeah, Lottie just wanted to show me her make-up collection,” she grinned, “it’s quite impressive.” Jay chuckled.

               “Ah, that girl wants expensive make-up. I tell her it’s made of the same stuff at the drug store but she doesn’t believe me,” she chuckled to herself, “I made you a tuba ware container of Thanksgiving dinner.”

               Eleanor frowned as she accepted it, “You didn’t have to Jay-”

               “I know, I know,” she sighed, “But we have so much leftover, I insist you take it. And some pie if you want some.” Eleanor shook her head.

               “No thanks, I’m good,” Eleanor’s smile fell a little, “um, thank you Jay-for inviting me over.”

               Jay paused before smiling sadly, “That was Louis’ idea, hun, not mine.”

               Eleanor flickered her eyes over to Louis. She made a small smile before looking down at her hands.

               “You’re welcome though. I’m glad you came-you’re welcomed anytime.”

               With that, Louis and Eleanor left. Eleanor was mostly silent for the ride back to her house. The lively, smiling girl that was at Louis’ house was suddenly gone. She was sombrous, gloomy again. Louis bit back his lip as numerous snarky comments popped in his head. Eleanor was down, the girl he loathed was vulnerable. This was an easy state to pick on her, taunt her. But something inside him made him not say a word.

               Eleanor jumped out of the car when they were at the gate of her subdivision. She pushed in the code and was back in the car by the time it was fully opened. Louis drove through the eerily quiet subdivision. It was late-ish so maybe that was why. Louis find Eleanor’s house in no time and he pulled up the driveway, taking his keys out when he’s parked.

               “Thanks again, for tonight,’ Eleanor muttered. Louis bit his lip and nodded.

               “No prob,” he whispered, “And um-I’m sorry about what I said a couple of days ago. That’s was so fucking stupid of me to say.”

               Eleanor blinked then looked away, “I’m not letting you back in my pants if that’s what you want.” Louis clicked his tongue, ignoring the tightening sensation in his chest.

               “I genuinely mean it, El.”

               Louis didn’t stop himself as he came in closer to her. He didn’t know why he was doing it. Maybe it was how sad Eleanor. Perhaps her doe eyes looked extra tempting. Or maybe her lips were silently calling his name. Whatever the reason, Louis was an inch away from Eleanor’s lips and suddenly bashful. It was as if time had stopped and so did he.

               But Eleanor smiled sadly and placed a hand on his chest, pushing herself away from him.

               “Goodnight Louis,” she mumbled before slipping out of the car. Louis sat, confused as he watched Eleanor walk in her house, disappearing from sight.

               Instead of thinking about those damned thoughts that popped up in Louis’ head about Eleanor, he smoked the cigarette he’d been craving for hours as he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I wanted to touch base on what some LGBT teens go through as far as acceptance from their parents. Don't worry, things will get better with Liam and his mom! BUT! Remember-you're beautiful, and amazing people no matter if your parents say otherwise for whatever reason!   
> Thank you for reading this! ***PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!***   
> Next update should be soon! Take care! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 15!  
> Please read and enjoy! :)  
> WARNING: Lirry smut ;)))

Winter in South-East Michigan is always unpredictable.

               Well, the weather all year round in Michigan is unpredictable. It could be sunny one minute and storming the next. The winters in Michigan were no different. Some places, like the Upper Peninsula or the West side of the state will get feet of snow each year and sometimes ice. But in South-East Michigan, a bitterly cold and snowy winter wasn’t a guarantee.

               Eleanor herself had witness a very mild Christmas Day. The temps got as high as sixty-five degrees and there was not a single speck of snow anyway. Eleanor was just a child when that winter had happened, and she pouted and cried and begged her mother for snow that never came.

               Now, Eleanor looked back on those days, pleading for a warmer winter.

               Of course it was snowing again-it had only been snowing for the past week straight. It seemed that Mother Nature was waiting for Thanksgiving to end before striking Michigan with a deep freeze. Then the snow came in many forces-fluffy, wet flakes, many tiny flakes that came down in sheets and so on. They all piled up in mounds on the side of the barely plowed and salted roads, which always was fun driving on roads with an inch of ice under a foot of snow.

               Who wouldn’t love that?

               Eleanor pulled into the Coney Island restaurant twenty minutes late. It wasn’t her fault, not at all. With it being a week before Christmas, the shoppers were out in full force. Traffic was, and will always be, a big issue in South-East Michigan and the holidays only make it worse. The parking lot was not plowed at all and with a loud groan, Eleanor parked in some random spot, silently praying that no one would run into her car.

               “Eleanor!” the girl smirked at the greeting once she’s inside the warm, familiar restaurant. It was a last minute decision, to get everyone together for a last meal before Christmas break started. Harry was waving her over to the table and she approached it with a beaming smile.

               Harry hugged her tightly and Eleanor giggled, “Hi Harry.”

               “Ugh, you’re freezing. Come sit, I ordered you some hot chocolate.” Eleanor frowned.

               “Why did you do that?”

               “Because,” Liam spoke up from his seat, “Harry declared that we all have to drink hot chocolate. It’ll apparently get us in the ‘Christmas Spirit.’” Everyone at the table laughed-Niall’s being the loudest. Harry waved him off and sat down in his chair, with Eleanor sitting next to him.

               Louis happened to be sitting across from Eleanor-directly across from her. Niall was to her right, Harry to her left, then it went Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall was sat on Eleanor’s other side all around the large round table. For a brief moment, Louis and Eleanor shared a glance. His face was cold, unreadable and Eleanor looked down at her menu before she could read too much into it.

               “It’s crazy,” Zayn spoke up in a quiet moment. Eleanor hadn’t really seen much of Zayn since Halloween, but it was great seeing him that night, “Like-we’re almost halfway done with our Senior year.”

               Everyone nodded along, Eleanor felt a certain tightness in her chest. She was so scared, but excited to see what the future would bring.

               “Yeah, but these next few months are gonna go by slower than shit,” Niall commented. Everyone again nodded and laughed.

               Harry sighed, “Yes, well-let’s just get through this break. Then we have midterms, and then our last semester ever at Filmore High!”

               “Speaking of breaks,” Niall spoke up again, “What are you all doing over the break? Zayn?”

               Zayn took a sip of his drink before answering, “We’re going Up North. What about you, Niall?”

               “My family and I are traveling to Boston on Sunday. We’re stay there with family until the twenty-eighth. So I’ll be back in time to throw a kickass New Year’s party.” He chuckled. Eleanor dared to look over at Louis, who smirked at Niall.

               “Well, uh-I’m going to my Nan’s house out in Fraser for Christmas Day. Liam might join us-it all depends,” Harry stated. Liam smiled sadly and reached over the lace their hands together.

               Apparently, all was still tense at the Payne household. Liam’s mom wasn’t talking to Liam and Liam sure as well wasn’t speaking to her either. Liam had told Harry it wasn’t so bad. Liam would leave early before school started and would get home late. Liam had picked up extra shifts at the gym and he hung out at Harry’s house a lot more-anything to keep himself out of the house. He barely saw his mom and when he did, Liam would give her the cold shoulder. It wasn’t ideal but Liam, apparently, was fine with it.

               “What about you Lou? What plans have you got?” Niall asked.

               Louis shrugged, “I’m just staying around here,” he looked across the table at Eleanor. He licked his lips before asking, “What about you, toots? What are you plans?”

               Harry and Niall laughed at that. Louis eyed them suspiciously.

               “Why are you two laughing?”

               Niall answered him, “Because, Eleanor does the same thing every Christmas?” Louis’ eyebrows perked up at that.

               “Really?” Louis hummed, “Care to tell the rest of us, toots?”

               Eleanor glared down the table at the smirking punk boy with the scorn of a thousand suns.

               “My family and I go to Aspen to ski,” Eleanor explained.

               “Ahh,” Louis hummed, “good to know that’s what the one-percent are up to, uh?” Eleanor gritted her teeth.

               Louis had somehow gotten more annoying since Thanksgiving. Eleanor didn’t know what it meant, or even if it meant anything at all. All she knew was that Louis was being more of a childish immature punk then before. He’d flick her ear from behind in English class. He’d close Eleanor’s locker if he was near by it and Louis had “accidently” bumped into her in the hallways.

               Eleanor’s patience was running thinner than usual towards Louis Tomlinson.

               “Knock it off, Lou,” Liam hissed, swatting his friend chest. Louis wasn’t fazed by it at all. His cocky grin was still as menacing as before. Liam looked to Eleanor with a kind smile.

               “Well that sounds fun, Eleanor! Hope you’ll have a good time.”

               Harry hoe-hummed, “But I’ll miss you, Els,” Harry cried, plopping his head on her shoulder. Eleanor giggled and reached up to stroke his hair.

               “I’ll be home for New Years,” she smirked as she add, “You can count on me.”

               Niall groaned, “Oh God! Stop referencing Christmas music! They’ve being playing it on the radio since before Thanksgiving!”

               Everyone laughed at the table. And the next two hours were full of more conversations and even more laughter way too much greasy, fatty food then Eleanor would like to remember. It was nice though-the next couple of weeks were going to be crazy and Eleanor wasn’t sure if she’d even get to see Harry all that much-since he had a boyfriend and all.

               It was in the middle of Niall’s speech about how pizza and ranch were the new peanut butter and jelly when it dawned on Eleanor that she was the only girl at the table. She frowned to herself, simply because it hadn’t occurred to her before. It must have looked strange to other people, her being the only girl in a mixed group of rowdy teenage punk boys. But for the most part, Eleanor could handle them and they didn’t scare her all that much.

               Well, except for Louis Tomlinson.

               At around nine, Eleanor exclaimed she had to get going. Harry hugged her tightly before she left the warm restaurant and stepped out into the cold. It managed to snow an extra inch or so while she was inside. The top of her car had a pile of snow on it, and so did her windshields. Great, it would surely take forever to clean off her car.

               “Hey.”

               Eleanor stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Louis was right in front of her-cheeks pink from the wind, flakes of snow covering the beanie he was wearing. She could see a little bit of his dyed-red hair peaking out from under the beanie and his lip ring was dimly glowing under the lights in the parking lot.

               Eleanor didn’t know what to say so she dumbly repeated, “Hey.” Louis nodded, sniffled and glanced down at his feet.

               “Hey, so-um. You know how we have to like o to each other’s jobs for our Senior Project?”

               Eleanor frowned as she tilted her head and nodded, “Yeah…”

               “Well, um-on Monday, I’m having my last session until the end of January and-”

               “Session?” Eleanor stated, confused.

               Louis sighed, “…I don’t think you’d believe me if I told ya…” he mumbled, then shook his head, “Can I take you to my job on Monday? I have to be there by ten and with the traffic, we should leave by eight-thirty.” Eleanor blinked.

               “It takes you an hour to get to your job? Where do you even work?”      

               “Detroit.” Louis said simply. Eleanor had so many other questions and she didn’t want to wait three days to have them answered. But she knew Louis wouldn’t tell her.

               “Okay,” Eleanor said, “I’ll be at you house before eight-thirty on Monday.’ Louis broke out into a wide grin.

               “Good,” he quietly said. Louis looked at her with soft eyes and a chuckle on his lips, “you’ve got snow in your hair.”

               Eleanor smirked, “I know.”

               “And your ears must be freezing,” he added. Eleanor might have been mistaken but it almost sounded like Louis actually cared, “That wouldn’t be a problem if you had a beanie, like mine.” Eleanor rolled her eyes and turned to her car.

               “Goodnight Louis.”

               “Goodnight baby-doll.”

               And if Eleanor’s cheeks flared up just then, Eleanor blamed it on the frigid wind and nothing more.

~~~

               “I don’t want you to go,” Harry let out a tiny cry into Liam’s chest. The two were lying on his bed on Sunday afternoon, wearing sweatpants and hoodies, trying to get as much cuddle times as they could.

               Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed Harry’s head, “Me either babe,” he admitted softly.

               Liam’s sister, Nicola, had invited her parents and Liam to come over to her house for the holidays at the last minute Liam believed that his sister knew that things were still tense for Liam at the house and Nicola didn’t want Liam to spend Christmas alone with his mom. It was a kind gesture and normally, Liam would feel grateful for her doing something like that. But…it meant that he’d be away from Harry for almost a week.

               Liam had no idea how he was going to survive that.

               “First, El leaving me. And now you are…” Harry sniffed. Liam picked his head up and kissed Harry on the lips, slow and sensual.

               “I’m so sorry babe,” Liam sighed into his lips, “God, I missing Lou’s birthday on Tuesday and we’re spending out first Christmas together apart…”

               Harry left out a long breath, “Well, at least you’ll have your sisters, and your dad so, um-it won’t be too bad. But I’ll miss you so much…”

               “Me too,” Liam breathed out sadly. But he didn’t want that they to be spent being sad, “I brought your Christmas present with me.” Harry sat up on the bed and eyed his boyfriend, a smiling breaking his gloomy face.

               “Liam…” Liam grinned as he sat up too and reached in his pocket.

               “It’s nothing really. Just um, I was at a vintage store in Royal Oak and something caught my eye,” Liam pulled out a small box out of his pocket, wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowmen all over it. Harry giggled as he took it and Liam kissed his lips swiftly, “Merry Christmas, darling.”

               Harry smiled dopily before unwrapping the tiny box. He opened the lid to the box his heart flipped in his chest when he saw it was a ring. Well, not any ring-a beautiful yet simple ring. It was a dark charcoal grey, almost black, metal ring. The band was thicker than a normal ring band and had a rustic, alone stone-like look to the ring.

               “L-Liam,” Harry breathed out in awe, “this is-it’s so…wow.”

               Liam chuckled, “I thought of you when I saw it. I just, um, figured you could wear, and like-it’d be clear that you’re, uh…not available.” Harry giggled and leaned in to give Liam a sweet kiss.

               “I love it,” he whispered, “Thank you.” Liam eyed him fondly as Harry slipped the ring on his left middle finger, “Fits perfectly.”

               Liam breathed out in relief, “Thank God.” Harry grinned.

               “Okay, now time for your present!” he hopped off the bed and went to his dresser. Liam chuckled from his spot on the bed.

               “Babe, I don’t you not to bother getting me anything.”

               “Yes. Well I didn’t listen to you.” Harry grinned at Liam’s laugh and sat back down on his bed, his curled in on itself, “Now, I didn’t have time to wrap this, sorry. But it’s very meaningful to me, so…” He took Liam’s bulky hand in his own. Liam frowned as he gripped the object in his hand, eyeing it closely.

               “An airplane necklace?” Harry nodded.

               “My granddad bought that for me when we were Up North the summer before he died. I was ten and liked airplanes and I saw this in the shop and he bought it for me. I, um, haven’t worn it much since he died, but. I want you to have it, and wear it. I trust you with it. It means so much to me and-if I won’t wear it, I figured my boyfriend should wear it.”  

               Liam felt his lips tug upwards, but he still shook his head, “Harry, I can’t take this from you. It means too much to you.”

               “I’m giving it to you Liam,” Harry insisted, “Please wear it.” Liam nibbled his lip before pulling the necklace over his head. Liam looked down at the large, shiny airplane pendent that now rested on the center of his chest.

               “It’s amazing Harry,” Liam breathed out. He looked up and pulled Harry into his arms, his finger tracing over the ring that now was around Harry’s finger. He smirked down at the plain ring and looked up into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes, “Thank you, Harry.”

               Harry’s eyes were locked on Liam’s lips. He drew himself in, taking Liam’s mouth with his own. This kiss wasn’t gentle or soft, but more firm and heated. Liam allowed himself to be pushed back down on the mattress, with Harry on top of him. He groaned, when Harry slipped his tongue into Liam’s mouth, licking into it slowly and teasingly. Harry began to roll his body against Liam’s and suddenly, the once spacious sweatpants Liam had on were not so roomy anymore.

               “H-Harry,” Liam gasped. Harry’s eyes were glazed over, clouded yet determined. He leaned in so their lips were nearly touching, hot breathes combining in between them.

               “I want to send you away with something to remember me by,” Harry’s hand ever so slowly traveled down Liam’s torso, stopping just above his hardening member.

               Liam gulped, “Y-You do?” Harry nodded, eyes hooded.

               “I believe that on Halloween I promised you a blowjob,” he said quietly. Liam’s hips jolted as Harry slipped his finger under his sweatpants.

               “H-Harry-” Liam knew he was being a blubbering mess. Harry kissed him softly on the lips.

               “Liam, if you want me to stop I will. But  _fuck_ ,” he hissed as his hand palmed the front of Liam’s pants. Liam’s breath got lost in his throat, “I-I want to give this to you, Li. I know I’ll be good, and I’ll make you feel so, so good. Just-please-”

               Liam nodded quickly, “Y-Yes, Harry- _please_ -”

               Harry pulled Liam’s sweatpants and boxers down in one go. Harry planted his hands on Liam’s muscular thighs as he eyed Liam’s cock.

               “Fuck Li,” Harry sighed. Liam shivered as Harry’s finger tips gently grazed his half-hard cock, “God, I knew you were hung.”

               Liam flushed at the comment, “You, uh-think you can, uh, t-take it all? I-I’ve, um, tried doing this with my exes but they couldn’t-Harry oh my God!”

               Harry had leaned down and licked confidently the underside of Liam, all the way up to the head. He glanced up at Liam with sultry eyes and a glimmering smile as he kissed the uncut tip.

               “I think I can handle you, Liam,” Harry assured him, “now shut up and let me make you feel good.” Liam can’t look away as Harry leaned back in, tongue out and willing.

               It started out slow and teasingly at first, which was everything Liam expected from Harry. Liam was expecting him to get down to business straight away, but Harry, it seemed, was having too much fun in just jerking Liam off in his hand with firm, spread out strokes. After a few moments, he finally leaned in and sucked at the head and Liam hummed in delight at that. Harry’s mouth was warm and inviting and amazing welling.

               Harry made sure their eyes were connected as he took Liam in farer, going about halfway before moving back up and then down again-over and over. Liam had to close his eyes and steady his breathing. His stomach was twisting in on itself and he feared he was going to cum too soon. Harry sprawled his hands on Liam’s hips. He sank himself farther down, taking more of Liam in him. Liam moaned breathlessly and ran his hand in Harry’s hair.

               “Oh, baby. Y-You’re so good,” Liam cracked open his eyes enough to see Harry smirk around his cock. The sight was almost too much and he closed his eyes again, “God-Harry!” he rasped.

               Harry pulled off, his lips kissing at the head slowly, “Want you to cum in my mouth, Li. Please-wanna t-taste you, fuck,” Harry’s tongue found the slit on the tip of Liam’s dick and greedily started tonguing it.

               Liam gasped loudly, “H-Harry, gonna-I’m-” Harry swallowed Liam down in one go, surprising the boy. Liam felt him go down the back of Harry’s throat-how tight it felt and he couldn’t held back anymore. Liam came with a silent cry in the back of his throat. He felt himself release down Harry’s throat and Harry swallowed everything Liam gave him. Liam was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment.

               Harry leaned back, smirking happily, “Was I good?” he asked coyly.

               Liam lulled his head and nodded slowly, “So good, babe.” His eyes scanned down and he noticed how hard Harry was in his pants. With a determined, yet fuzzy mind, Liam pulled down Harry’s pants. He sucked in a loud breath at the sight of Harry. He couldn’t hold himself back-he grabbed Harry’s cock firmly and began pumping it.

               “Fuck,” Harry hissed. He braced himself on Liam’s lap as Liam almost fearlessly pumped him quickly. Just a few moments later, Harry came on Liam’s stomach while chanting Liam’s name. Harry rolled off of him and laid down beside him and within seconds, Liam was curled to his side.

               “Wow…” Liam breathed out moments later. Harry chuckled.

               “That was pretty good, yeah?”

               Liam replied seriously, “Fuck yeah.” Harry stared down at him, eyeing his boyfriend closely.

               “And, um-you feel okay, like-about what we did?” Liam smirked and kissed Harry chastely on the lips.

               “I think that was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

               Harry scoffed, “You sure you didn’t lose a few brain cells when you came?” Liam’s face remained serious. He shook his head lowly.

               “I’ve wanted to be, um, intimate with you for ages now,” Liam hated himself for feeling his cheeks flush, “And like, at first I was a little anxious at first but I just felt comfortable and like, really good once you got started…” Harry grinned and kissed Liam’s head.

               “Good, I’m glad I made you feel good. And you made me feel good too Liam, so good…” he smirked coyly and whispered, “we can do stuff like that and more whenever you want. Ask and you shall receive.”

               Liam’s eyes perked at that, “Merry Christmas to me,” Harry giggled at that and squirmed away from Liam’s tinkling hands.

~~~

               Eleanor stepped out of Louis’ car at quarter to ten on a frosty Monday morning. The building before her was worn down-brown brick around the large, single story building was covered in snow. There wasn’t a sign in front of the building and only a few cars in the parking lot.

               “This is it,” Louis came up beside her, boasting, “This is where I work.”

               Eleanor didn’t say anything as she followed him inside. Inside, there were bits of the tile floor missing. Some of the ceiling tiles were missing too and some were water damaged, with brown spots. It smelled aged, like the building had been there since before time. Eleanor wrinkled her nose, but followed Louis mutely through the halls.

               “There’s no heat in the building,” Louis explained beside her, “so keep your jacket on, it gets cold in here.” He opened a door and Eleanor walked into a room.

               The space mimicked a gymnasium. It was large and spacious with a few round tables with fold up chairs near them. The room was white, except for an old spot of graffiti on the fall wall, which still held a dull purple and red tone despite attempts to wash it off.

               Louis sighed as he sat down at a table, and shrugged off his backpack, “Sit next to me, we could be waiting for a while.” Eleanor blinked and followed his direction. Louis pulled out a spiral notebook, a couple of calculators and a math booklet that looked to be for elementary math. Louis sat back in his chair and fidgeted with his infamous grey beanie before folding his arms in his chest.

               Eleanor blinked at the scene in front of her, “What is all this?”

               “I tutor underprivileged kids, in math,” Louis confessed under his breath. Eleanor’s eyes grew wide.

               “What?”

               Louis scoffed and shook his head, his lips half smiling, “You heard me the first time.”

               “But…you’re shit at school. You fail all your classes.”

               “Would I be graduating in June if I failed all my classes?” he retorted, “and no-I’m actual decent in most of my classes. Most people just think because I’m a punk, I’m lazy and slack off. I don’t.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “I don’t understand-”

               “I’m in AP Calculus.” Eleanor just couldn’t believe that.

               “What?!”

               “Yeah, I mean. I’m not like those nerds who masturbate to equations-”

               “Ew-” Eleanor grimaced.

               Louis smirked, “But math comes natural to me. I get it, I just do.”

               “What is this place?” she questioned.

               “This is a new community building,” Louis explained, “a year or so ago, my mom told one of her friends who works in Detroit that I’m a God at math. My mom’s friend asked if I could tutor her daughter because she was failing eight grade math. I got her to pass he class with an A. Then my name got spread around to other parents and I was getting calls for help. I would always meet up with the kids at another community center but four months ago, some jackasses torched the place. This is the new building but it needs work badly. But I can still use it to tutor kids.”

               Eleanor stared at the supplies on the table, “I can’t believe this,” she admitted quietly. She glanced over to Louis. The punk was biting his lip ring, and frowned as he nodded once.

               “You’re the only one who knows what I do-beside my family,” he confesses. Eleanor frowned.

               “You didn’t tell Liam, or Zayn?” Louis shook his head.

               “They don’t even know I’m good at math, really. I, don’t really like talking about it I guess,” Louis chuckled to himself, “They know I have a job, but don’t know what it is. Liam thought I was selling drugs or something and I had to promise him I wasn’t and he believed me. Liam and Zayn know I keep things to myself and they don’t question it usually.”

               Eleanor swallowed thickly, “Why did you bring me here? Why are you telling me all this?” Louis shrugged simply, piercing blue eyes locked on hers.

               “Because I knew you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Eleanor had a million questions, and dozens of things she wanted to say but couldn’t.

               “Louis!” a voice called out from across the room. Louis looked over and genuinely smiled as he rose to his feet. A young boy, no older then ten came over to the table with his backpack. Eleanor thought the kid was adorable-dark brown skin, wide toothy grin and on the shorter side.

               “Hey Tyron,” Louis clapped Tyron’s hand in a greeting. He waved over to a woman who was approaching the table too, “Hi Miss. Thatcher.”

               “Hello Louis,” she greeted before sitting on a chair next to her son. Louis sat down as well.

               “I brought a friend along today, her name’s Eleanor,” Louis told them. Eleanor was taken aback that he had called her friend. She never really considered Louis to be her friend. She didn’t really know what he was to her…

               “Hi Eleanor!” Tryon said. Eleanor grinned softly.

               “Hi Tyron.”

               “Tryon,” Miss. Thatcher interjected, looking awfully proud, “Show Louis.”

               Louis frowned, “Show me what?” Tyron riffled through his backpack and pulled out a marked piece of paper. Louis took it, grinning madly, “Alright, a B+ on your fractions test! Good job.”

               Tyron grinned happily, “Thanks Louis. But we’ve been working on really hard stuff now in math…” He hand Louis a few sets with math problems on them. Eleanor watched the punk hum sympathetically.

               “Oh boy-long division,” Louis sighed, “Well, lets go over some problems from your homework packet and see how we do, okay?”

               Eleanor sat back and observed as the tutoring session went on. Tyron struggled a bit in the beginning but Louis talked him through each problem. Eventually, Tryon looked like he was getting the hang of the math problems. Louis would high five him if he got the answer right. And if Tyron didn’t, Louis would go over why he got the answer wrong.

               Forty-five minutes later, Tyron was packing up his belongings, “Thanks again, Louis.” He said politely. Louis smirked down at him.

               “No prob kiddo. Just keep working on the problems over break and you should be ace in no time.” Miss. Thatcher smiled down at her son.

               “Tyron, I need to talk to Louis. Why don’t you stay here with Miss. Eleanor, okay?” Tyron nodded. Eleanor smiled kindly at him as Louis and Miss. Thatcher walked away. The woman began to talk and Eleanor heard a little bit of it, “Louis, I-um. With the holidays, I can’t pay the whole amount for this session-”

               “Don’t worry about it, Miss. Thatcher. Pay me whatever you can,” Louis replied surely. Eleanor gulped and decided it wasn’t her place to listen in on the conversation. She spoke up to Tyron and asked what his plans were for Christmas.

               For three more hours, Louis saw three more students-ranging from elementary to high school math. Whatever the math problems were-algebra, graphs, geometry-Louis was able to help his students. There was an adorable little girl named Jamika who was in middle school and lived with her Aunty. She told Eleanor that her mom wasn’t able to take care of her because she wasn’t good enough to be her mommy yet. But once it was decided she was a good mommy, Jamika said her mom would come for her.

               (Louis later explained that Jamika’s mom was in jail for drug possession).

               Then there was a brother-sister duo, Jamal and Neveah. Jamal was in high school and Neveah was in elementary school, learning multiplications. Louis spent an hour with each of them, and Eleanor got to talk to Neveah while Jamal worked on algebra with Louis. Neveah said she’d never seen her father and her mother was sick. So her older brothers, Jamal and an older brother named Marcus were talking care of her. Eleanor didn’t asked questions about her family, and drew pictures of Santa Claus with Neveah on scrap paper.

               When Louis was working with Neveah, Eleanor talked a little bit with Jamal. He was a freshman in high school and was really good at basketball as it turned out. He mainly kept to himself over the hour, and Eleanor didn’t bother him with questions.

               Louis, after finishing his session with Neveah, began gathering his things. He looked at Jamal and frowned a little before turning to Neveah, “Neveah, why don’t you ask Miss. Eleanor to help you put away your things in your backpack.” The little girl nodded and Eleanor walked over to the child.

               “Lou, we um-Marcus got laid off after Thanksgiving and, um-we can’t-” Eleanor felt her stomach twist with empathy.

               But Louis replied, “Sorry to hear that. Hey, don’t worry about this session, okay? Just promise me you’ll work on linear equations over the break and you’ll help with your sister’s homework too, okay?” Eleanor glanced over as she put a notebook in the backpack.

               Jamal nodded, “I will-”

               “And promise me you’ll stay out of trouble over the break,” Louis demanded. Jamal was quick to response.

               “I will-”

               “Don’t bullshit me, okay? Just promise me-don’t get into trouble.” Jamal glanced down and nodded lowly.

               “Yeah, okay…” he mumbled. He turned to the table, “C’mon Neveah, we need to get home.”

               Neveah waved happily to Eleanor and Louis, wishing them both a Merry Christmas before leaving. Eleanor stood beside Louis as he gathered up books and supplies and tucked them back in his backpack. He led the way out of the building and held open the car door for Eleanor before slipping into the driver’s seat.

               They were back on the freeway before Louis spoke up, “Neveah and Jamal’s mom has schizophrenia,” he stated. Eleanor blinked-making the connection to what Neveah said about her mother being sick, “The state said she couldn’t take care of her kids and Jamal and Neveah would have been put in foster care, but their older brother Marcus stepped in and became their legal guardian because he was eighteen. He gave a football scholarship and a full ride to Central Michigan and came back to Detroit. But, um, it’s been rough on him. He can’t find a steady job.”

               Eleanor nibbled her lip, “That’s horrible.” Louis smiled fleetingly and shrugged.

               “But that’s how it is out here-everyone person comes from shitty circumstances. Their father abused them or was never in the picture. Their mom got caught up in drugs or alcohol. Their brother joined a gang and is in jail. It’s not uncommon to hear stories like this,” Louis sighed, “Jamal sounds like he has trouble makers as friends and they do stupid things and want Jamal to join them. I always urge him not to, but I-I worry he’ll get swept into it.”

               “Is that why you do this?” Eleanor asked. Louis smirked sadly.

               “The Detroit Public Schools are just shitty. The teachers are understaffed, so each classroom has forty kids in it. There’s hardly enough money for books, let alone update technology. The buildings are all old, most without heating or AC because thugs stole copper from the units. Here in Detroit, the success rate for kids graduating high school is only like twenty-five percent. Most of the kids just aren’t taught well and they don’t understand the material so they’ll give up and wait until they’re old enough to drop out. Some don’t even wait, and decide that selling drugs is better for them then an education.”

               Eleanor looked down at her seat. It was hard to believe that this was all happening around her and she didn’t really have a clue that less than an hour away from her, there was so much turmoil.

               “Most of these kids want to get out of Detroit and do something with their lives. But they can’t do that without an education. So, that’s why I do this-to help the kids that want it and want to better themselves.”

               “Do you…get paid for this?”  Eleanor asked hesitantly.

               “Hardly,” Louis replied, “like I said, these are underprivileged kids. But they’ll pay for half a session or the parents will make me some cookies and other foods. Today, Miss. Thatcher gave me some homemade jam, and Jamika’s Aunty made me some cornbread,” He shrugged, “I take whatever they can give me.

               “I, um-I understand. With my mom being a single parent to five kids, it gets tough financially sometimes. At least my stepdad actually pays his child support unlike some kids I’ve met in Detroit. I know that the girls, especially, the younger ones are expecting a lot of toys for Christmas, but it’s not gonna happen. I told mom to not even bother getting me anything so she could get more stuff for my sisters. But I don’t think it’ll be much…”

               Eleanor didn’t say anything and watched out her window as Louis drove back to their town. The snow had stopped for a bit, but it was still bitterly cold. Eleanor thought back to the kids she had just met-Tyron, Jamika, Jamal and Neveah. She wondered if they’d get any presents for Christmas. She wondered if they’d get a hot meal that night. She wondered if they had enough warm clothes to get through winter. Eleanor had always volunteered for charity events at her school, but she’s never see actual poor people before. She’s never worked with them one-on-one like Louis has.

               And Louis- _Louis_. She thought the punk was a horrible, selfish person. Maybe that was him at times, but Eleanor saw something new in him that day, a whole other side to the punk she thought she knew so well.

               By the time Louis pulled up to her driveway, it was snowing again. Eleanor sighed and got out of the car. Louis turned off his car and walked Eleanor up to the door. He leaned against the wall and eyed Eleanor closely.

               “Thanks for coming out today,” Louis said. Eleanor shrugged.

               “It was nothing-I felt honored, I mean,” she shook her head, “It was a good distraction from packing.”

               Louis nodded, “Ah, yes. So when are you leaving for Aspen?”

               “Tomorrow, early in the morning,” came Eleanor’s reply. Louis’ smile faltered a bit.

               “Oh, on my birthday…”

               Eleanor’s eyes went wide, “It your birthday tomorrow? Christmas Eve?!” Louis nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me.”

               Louis eyed her, “You wouldn’t have gotten me anything even if you knew two months ago.”

               And well-Eleanor didn’t know what to say to that.

               “I need to finish packing,” Eleanor mumbled.

               Louis bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah, I should let you go.”

               Eleanor didn’t know what she was thinking but she leaned in and kissed Louis softly on his cold cheek. He went still under her lips and Eleanor moved away as fast as she moved in.

               “Happy birthday Louis,” she whispered, his breath turning white in the air, “And Merry Christmas.”

               Louis nodded once, a furrowed look on his face, “Merry Christmas to you too, toots.”

               Eleanor eyed the punk one last time with soft eyes before forcing herself to go in her house and lock the door behind her.

~~~

               “Is this everything Miss. Calder?” Craig, Eleanor’s personal butler asked, gesturing down to her suitcases. Eleanor giggled as she pulled on her coat.

               “You know better then to call me that, Jarvis,” she sighed, “and yes-this is everything.”

               Craig nodded, “I’ll put this in the car and then Joffrey will drive you to the airport.”

               “Sounds like a plan,” Eleanor sighed and then smiled, “Did you like your Christmas present then?” Craig chuckled, bending down to pick up the suitcases. Eleanor followed him out the front door where Joffrey had the car running. Bless these men for being up and ready to take her to the airport by five am.

               “I love it, Miss-um, Eleanor,” he shook his head, “I can’t believe you got me my own golf clubs! That was very nice of you.”

               “It’s nothing,” Eleanor insisted, “so when is your family coming in from Chicago?”

               “Not until nine tonight,” Craig told her. “I’ll just hang around here if you don’t mind for a bit-make sure everything’s in order before I leave.” Eleanor nodded.

               “Well, have a good vacation and a Merry Christmas with your family.” Craig smirked sadly.

               “You too, dear.”

               Eleanor noticed her shoelace was undone as Craig was loading the trunk. She sat down on a marble bench on her front porch and began to tie her shoe when she noticed something awfully familiar. Eleanor felt her heart drop as she picked up the grey beanie beside her. It was cold in her hands, but her fingers still ran along the knitted material, smirking a little. Louis must have left it at her house.

               But that wasn’t the case. Eleanor discovered a note written on a ripped piece of paper. She opened it up and read it.

                _‘Your ears looked cold, and I figured it’d be colder in Aspen._

_Merry Christmas,_

_You Know Who.’_

Eleanor’s lips parted in shock. She shook her head, but was grinning madly as she pulled the beanie on her head, the material just covering the tops of her ears. She suddenly felt like her chest was about to erupt.

               “Eleanor, the car’s ready.”

               Robotically, Eleanor went to the car and gave Craig a last quick hug.  Eleanor slid in the back of the car and Joffrey took off soon there after. She was expecting to doze off in the ride to the airport but she couldn’t. Images of the punk flew around in her head and she couldn’t settle down. Louis, the boy she thought she knew like the back of her hand, kept surprising her. She smirked as an idea came to her and she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

               “Eleanor?” Craig, answered the call, “is something wrong? Have you forgotten something?”

               “Craig,” Eleanor said, “Look, I know its Christmas Eve and it’s gonna be crazy at all the shops but I need you to do me a huge favor. I’ll pay you extra-”

               “Anything you need, Eleanor.” Eleanor grinned.

               “I need you to go out and shop for a family. I, um, this guy I know-his family deserves the best Christmas. Spare no expense-charge everything to my card. And please make sure all the presents get wrapped.”

               Craig agreed easily, “Here, let me get a pencil and paper to write all this down. Okay, what were you thinking about getting this family?” Eleanor felt the beanie on her head and grinned as she looked outside her window at the large flakes falling to the ground.

               “For the mother, Jay-I’m thinking anything from Coach-but nothing to fancy or bright. She’s a classy, professional lady…”

~~~

               Louis smiled down at the homemade card in his hand, “Thanks Phoebe and Daisy. I love when you guys draw me pictures.”

               For his birthday, it was just a small quiet Christmas Eve as usual. His mom had made him a chocolate cake and the girls helped decorate it. Jay gave him some birthday money which he wanted to decline but Jay wouldn’t allow it. His sisters made him cards and gave him hugs all day.

               Jay got up and smiled, “Do you want another slice of cake, birthday boy?” Louis groaned at the name and was about to say ‘no’ when-

               The doorbell rang.

               Everyone looked at each other with frowns on their faces. It was almost eight at night on Christmas Eve.

               “Are you expecting anyone, Louis?” Jay asked.

               Louis shook his head slowly, “No,” he grew concerned, “I’ll go get it.” He stood up and made his way to the front door. He paused before opening it.

               He wasn’t expecting to see a large red wool bag on his porch, with another bag behind it. It was full to the brim, wrapped packages sticking out of it. Louis frowned and picked a box out, which was addressed to Lottie. His stomach twisted and he picked out another box that had Daisy’s name on it. It dawned on him-these presents were for him family.

               “Lou? Who is it?” Jay called out. Louis broke out into a wide grin and turned around.

               “Presents!” He sputtered loudly.

               “What?!” The girls yelled and ran to the front door. They gasped at the sight, but Jay shook her head.

               “No-this can’t be for us. This has to be a mistake!” Louis shook his head firmly.

               “It’s not, our names are on them.”

               “Really?! Where’s my presents?” Flizz whined.

               “No, where’s mine?!” Phoebe huffed.

               Jay ordered her daughters, “Stand back, and let Louis bring them in.”

               Louis lifted the heavy, overly stuffed bag into the foyer. He carried in the other bag and watched from his porch as the girls dragged the heavy bags to the tree.

               “I don’t understand-who would do something like this?” Jay asked, voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes. Louis then discovered an envelope on his porch, one that was under the bags, that had his name written on it. He bent down and slowly picked it up. He opened it up and pulled out a small note.

                _‘Happy Birthday._

_You Know Who.’_

               Louis scoffed at the note. Jay looked over and frowned, “What’s that?” Louis grinned.

               “Just a note from who did this.” Jay’s eyes went wide.

               “Who is it then?” Louis didn’t look away from the note.

               “A really good person,” he stated softly. He smile grew, “just a really, really good person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened.  
> Thank you so much for reading CFY!  
> ***PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND ME KUDOS!***  
> Will update soon!  
> Take care :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I SUCK AND I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVES! Forgive me please!   
> Here's chapter 16! SOME MORE GAY SMUT YAY!   
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Eleanor opened the door to her bedroom and stumbled into the room. It was the same way she left it the week before-bed made with an arrangement of pillows against the headboard, her room spotless and her curtains drawn. It had been untouched, not even by the sun’s rays, for a week and yet it seemed longer then that. Eleanor dropped her suitcase and plopped down her bed, sighing tiredly.

               The trip to Aspen had been dull as usual. Sometimes, Eleanor believed that her parents only decided years ago to go to Aspen every year for the holidays simply to avoid being at home. Her parents had a limo pick her up at the airport when Eleanor arrived to Aspen, just as it had been the same in years past. Her parents greeted her at the fancy cabin they rented out months ago with awkward hugs and few words before going to their separate offices. Eleanor trotted off to her room and stayed there the rest of the day.

               On Christmas morning, Eleanor got a whole bunch of fancy, expensive gismos from her father-the latest and bested phone, laptop, and tablet on the market. Eleanor smiled tightly and thanked her father, but knew she should have been thanking his personal assistant, Carlos, because he was the on that probably picked out the presents for her. From her mother, Eleanor received the latest fashions from designers all over the world. Most looked like it came right off the runway and Eleanor had no idea where or when she would wear should lavish, gaudy things in her life. But she said thank you none the less.

               The three of them went skiing after that, but it was difficult-seeing as both of Eleanor’s parents were sending e-mails on their phones. Eventually, her parents left Eleanor alone on the mountain and Eleanor continued skiing until dinner was served. As always, the resort chef made a scaled down Christmas dinner for three-roast chicken with a wine sauce, pureed parsnips and roasted veggies. Eleanor barely ate her supper, she hardly did eat when her mother was around. Her mother was naturally skinny and always made backhanded comments about Eleanor’s weight whenever she was around. She gave up eating actual meals around her mom when she was fourteen and only resided to eating a few small bites of food here and there.

               The rest of the trip was pretty much like that-Eleanor would spend most of her days skiing or snowboarding while her parents were mainly locked away in the cabin. Eleanor talked to Harry at night and would listen to him go on about how his Christmas was and what he did when Liam when he eventually came back home. She would smile into the phone, and found herself missing the flat terrain of Michigan while she was in the glorious mountains of Colorado.

               When the thirty-first of December finally came along, Eleanor happily boarded an airplane back to Detroit. She spent the four hour flight reading fashion magazines and dozing off for a bit before landing back home. It seemed that the weather had warmed up for a day or so, Harry had told her one night over the phone, and the large piles of snow that were there when Eleanor left were diminished into small lumps of snow.

               Eleanor smiled at Craig as he greeted her at the gate. He took her suitcase and Eleanor listened to him go on about his holidays with his family. It sounded completely different from Eleanor’s Christmas. Her butler went on about seeing his parents and cousins and spending hours with them, no cell phones or electronics-just the family. Eleanor couldn’t ever see her parents agreeing to do something like that.

               When Craig asked her about her trip to Aspen, Eleanor shrugged and said it was ‘alright.’

               An hour-long drive later and Eleanor was sinking slowing in bed when her phone rang. Eleanor groaned as she pulled it out of her pocket.

               “Hello?”

               “Wazzzz up??!!??!” Eleanor winced at the obnoxious voice on the other end.

               “Hi, Niall,” she sighed. Niall chuckled.

               “Hello Els. I take it you’re home, yeah?”

               Eleanor nodded, “I just got back.”

               “Oh good!” Niall basically shouted. Eleanor rubbed her tired eyes, cursing the day Niall Horan was born, “So you’ll definitely make it to my party tonight!”  

               Eleanor held back a groan and rubbed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about Niall’s New Year’s party…

               “Ni-”

               “You’re gonna love it, Els,” Niall promised her quickly, “tons of food, music and alcohol. My cousin even managed to get us some fancy booze, like wine coolers and champagne!”

               Eleanor’s eyes were half lidded as sleep began to take over her, “Niall…I’m so sleepy…”

               “Then take a nap!” Niall said assuring, “the party won’t start until nine-that’s six hours ‘til now!”

               Eleanor groaned, “I have jetlag, Ni. I don’t-”

               “But Louis’ hoping you’ll come.”

               Eleanor sat up on her bed, face stiff, “What?” Niall laughed.

               “Yeah, seemed pretty strange to me too. Like why would Lou care about you coming or not? But Lou said he had something to give you tonight,” Eleanor bit her lip at Louis’ cryptic message, but Niall seemed to shrug it off, “I don’t know-I think it has something to do with the Senior Project thingy or whateves.”

               Eleanor played along, “Oh yeah, um-that’s right. Louis told me he wanted to give me something for our project.”

               “Then you have to come-at least for that!” Niall argued, “come on Els, please come to the party.” Eleanor sighed inwardly.

               “Fine,” she huffed, “But I probably won’t stay that long.”

               Niall chuckled, “Sure, you say that now,” Eleanor rolled her eyes, “I’ve gotta go help my cousin get his house ready. I’ll text you his address. See ya later Els!”

               Eleanor listened to the dead line for a few seconds before putting her cell phone away.

               Louis was going to be at this party.

               And he wanted Eleanor to be there.

               Eleanor still had no idea why she did what she did on Christmas Eve. It was a beanie, a silly grey beanie-that was it. But it just, it made her heart soar in her chest. Eleanor reached up and felt the knitted material that hadn’t left her head the entire time she was in Aspen.

               She smiled to herself and Eleanor thought it was the best Christmas gift she got that year.

~~~

               “Liam!” Harry yelped as two strong arms wrapped around his naked torso and tugged him back down on his bed. Liam tickled his tummy and Harry grew breathless from laughter, “Li-we have, we have to get r-ready for the p-party!”

               Liam whined, “But I liked what we were doing before.” Liam rolled them over so he was on top and Harry gasped beneath him, “Remember what we were doing before babe? You got so worked up-it was gorgeous,” Liam murmured before lowering his lips to Harry’s collarbone and nibbled on it. Harry sighed contently, his hand running up and down Liam’s back.

               “Where is this c-coming from, Li?” Harry questioned brokenly, “N-Not that I don’t like this, I do, but since you came back from Grand Rapids, you’ve been so…” he trailed off as Liam began to bit on his neck and up to his jaw.

               “So, what?” Liam teasingly demanded, “use your words babe.”

               Harry gasped at the feeling of Liam’s teeth on his earlobe, “S-So…dominating.” Liam chuckled softly. He pulled back just enough so that their faces were merely an inch apart. His eyes were kind and soft as he stared into Harry’s blown one.

               “You make me feel confident,” Liam told him, “You let me have control and be in charge,” he smirked as he bent down, “I really like being in charge,” he confessed. Harry swallowed hard as Liam began to massage his left hipbone gingerly.

               “I figured you’d like being in charge,” Harry sighed as Liam began to peck at his neck again, “I-I, like-want you t-to feel comfortable and g-good.”

               Liam nuzzled his neck into Harry’s chest and sighed, his hand continuing to trace up and down Harry’s lean torso, “But I want to make you feel good. You’re always…doing stuff to me that makes me feel incredible and I want to make you feel good too.” Harry smirked.

               “Li, you do stuff to me. You’re hands are amazing and, well, making you feel good makes me feel good too.”

               “I should be given you more though…” Liam frowned.

               Harry stroked Liam’s hair caringly, “You will when you’re ready.” Liam sighed and snuggled deeper into Harry’s chest.

               “I don’t want to go to this party.”

               “What?!” Harry cried. Liam simply shrugged carelessly, “But it’s New Year’s Eve! It’s one of the many holidays where drinking is totally acceptable.”

               Liam breathed out a chuckle, “But I just want to stay here with you and keep you all to myself,” Liam whined softly. Harry couldn’t stop the blush the snuck up on him.

               “But you kept me all to yourself yesterday,” Harry reasoned, “…And the day before,” he spoke coyly. Liam grinned into Harry’s skin before picking his head up and staring into Harry’s eyes.

               “What can I say,” he whispered, “I can’t get enough of you, babe.”

               Damn Liam Payne and his five o’clock shadow. Damn Liam Payne and his perfectly toned abs that were touching Harry’s lower torso. Damn Liam Payne and the stupidly adorable pet names he called Harry. Damn Liam Payne and his big brown, pleading eyes. Damn to it all.

               Harry sighed, “We have to go. We promised Niall and Louis and Zayn will be there, too,” he grinned, “we’ve should probably go see our friends-let them know we’re alive and all.” Liam’s chuckle was raspy and music to Harry’s ears.

               “Eleanor’s gonna be there, yeah?”

               “She should be, yeah,” Harry replied, “why do you ask?”

               Liam shrugged, “I dunno, Lou texted me and asked if I knew if she was going to be there tonight or not.” Harry frowned.

               “Hmm. Louis asking about Eleanor? Don’t you think that’s a little…strange?” Liam scoffed and pulled himself up so that he was hovering over Harry.

               “What’s strange is that we’re both shirtless and talking in bed instead of making out like I had planned,” Liam said hotly. Harry’s eyes grew wide as Liam kissed on his lips, slowly and passionately. He felt Liam’s hands glide over the button of his jeans. Harry let Liam’s lips distract him for half a second shoving Liam’s hand away.

               “Liam James Payne,” Harry scolded lightly, a smirk curling on his lips, “We have to go get ready for the party. He don’t have time for this.”

               Liam frowned, “But-” Harry shook his head and pressed his index finger to his pouty lips.

               “Tell you what,” Harry reasoned coyly, “If you come to the party and stay until midnight so I can make out with you in a crowded room,” Liam chuckled quietly at that. Harry’s eyes grew dark as his finger skimmed over Liam’s shoulder, “I’ll give you a little…” he smirked, “…”reward for being so good.”

               Harry wished he had his camera so he could have recorded the way Liam’s swallowed tightly and his gaze clouded over, “Y-You will?” he rasped. Harry nodded sturdily.

               “I picky promise,” he winked at Liam. The boy on top of him went limp at that, so Harry took it as his chance to get up from his bed and beeline for his closet, “Now!” he yelled, “help me pick out a shirt to wear! I have so many nice printed tops I can’t choose one on my own.”

               Liam came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, lightly tugging on it so that Harry was pressed into his chest. Harry melted into Liam and sighed contently as Liam dropped his head onto his shoulder and stared at the row of shirts in front of him.

               “I dunno, you pick,” Liam insisted, childishly.

               Harry sighed, “Babe, we’d be here for days looking at shirts.” Liam chuckled and kissed his cheek.

               “Alright, um-I kinda like this one,” he stated, pointing to a black and white button up, long sleeved shirt. Harry trained his eyes on the floral-y design with some red accents. Harry smirked after a few seconds.

               “Good eye, Li,” he nuzzled his head against Liam’s. He was already past eight o’clock and Harry knew they should have been moving around and getting ready but neither one wanted to move, both were content with being in each other’s arms for a little bit longer.  

~~~

               “Louuuuu!” Niall shouted from across the room. Louis jolted from his spot in front of the door, amazed at how clear he hear Niall’s voice, even over the loud electronic-y music that was blaring loud. It was crazy to think that he could hear Niall’s voice over his own thoughts in that moment.

               Niall pushed his way through the sea of people and greeted Louis with a huge smile and plastic cup, “Hey man! Good to see ya, how you been?!” Louis chuckled as he took the unknown beverage.

               “I’m good,” he smirked as he nearly shouted, “We had an amazing Christmas…”

               Niall gave him a look as he nodded slowly, “Cool man! Boston was the shit, as always!” Niall beamed as he took a large gulp of his drink, “But tonight’s gonna be wicked!”  

               “Who’s here already?” Louis tried to seem casual.

               “Liam and Harry are eye fuckin’ each other in the corner,” Niall stated, pointing somewhere behind him. Louis rolled his eyes, “And Zayn ran off with Perrie, ‘cuz the whole cheer squad came,” he shrugged, “I didn’t know they were a thing.”

               Louis sighed and shrugged, “I dunno man, Zayn kinda keeps to himself most of the time. Lately, it’s gotten worse,” he admitted, “we’ve haven’t had a band practice in months because Zayn’s been “busy…” Niall frowned.

               “What the fuck does that mean?!” he questioned. Louis shrugged at that.

               “Only Zayn knows man,” he commented as Niall led him farther into the house. As far as plans for the night went, Louis had no idea what he wanted. He wasn’t really in the mood to get wasted, but he wanted to get buzzed. He didn’t want to dance around the room and look like a fucking fool, but at the same time he wanted to let loose and have fun.

               Louis also wasn’t in the mood to fuck any girl, but he also want to be with just one girl in particular…

               “Lou!” Louis’ ears become alert at the sound of Liam’s voice off head of them. He scanned the room until he found his best friend in the back of the room with Harry draped on the front of his body. Harry was smiling happily as Liam’s hands were planted on the other boy’s hips. Louis wouldn’t say it out loud, but Harry and Liam were fucking adorable together.

               “Hey Li,” Louis grinned as he patted Liam on the back. He nodded over to Harry with a knowing look. The green eyed boy looked pretty worked up already, and it was only nine-thirty. These horny fuckers, Louis thought to himself, but he smiled kindly to Harry, “Hi Harry. What have you been up to?”

               Harry wrapped his hands loosely around Liam’s neck and shrugged, “Nothing much. Li and I’ve been hanging out a lot since he got back. We haven’t have work since both of our shops are closed for the holidays. We’ve done a lot of…” Harry smirked wickedly at Liam, “exploring.”

               Louis glanced over to Liam and saw his friend blushing madly and he knew he did not want to know what the fuck that meant.

               “Cool,” he took a sip of his drink before asking, “So…are we all here then?” He tried to be discrete, really, but Harry arched one of his eyebrows at the question.

               “Um, well no. El’s not here yet. I think she’s coming? But when I texted her earlier after she landed back home, she said she was tired,” Harry shrugged, “I dunno if she’s coming or not.”

               Louis bit his lip ring and nodded easily. Niall said he was going to check in on some other friends of his so he left them, which was awkward to say the least. Louis was left with a very happy and very affectionate couple. He had to give credit to Lima and how much he’s changed and grown in confidence, mostly because of Harry, for there Liam was-openly kissing and groping another man in public. And Liam didn’t care, which was great, really, and Louis was happy for them, but Louis didn’t know anyone else at this party. So he stupidly stood next to the couple tonguing each other until-

               Until she walked in.

               Louis had been preparing himself for the moment when he would come face to face with Eleanor Calder again ever since that glorious Christmas Eve. He had tried over and over again to plan on what he was going to say and what he was planning on doing once he saw her again. But everything fell apart when he saw Eleanor enter that house, looking flawless in a sparkly black dress with a light blue blazer over it and heels. She always looked so put together and Louis felt like he was wearing a potato sac compared to her.

               Eleanor looked over and noticed Louis immediately. Her lips grew into a slow, weak smile. Louis recalled the times that very girl would look at him in the hallways and would scoff at him in disgust and walk away. He recalled times where he would see Eleanor and his stomach would twist with hate.

               But suddenly, looking at Eleanor, Louis doesn’t feel that way towards her. It’s strange, whatever he felt looking at her in that moment wasn’t hate but it wasn’t something he could pinpoint either. Maybe it had been that way for a while and he only then figured it out.

               Eleanor swam her way over to the corner and stopped hesitantly in front of the punk. Her face was unclear as she murmured, “Hey,” loud enough to be heard over the music. Louis nodded and smiled cautiously.

               “Hi.”

               “Eleanor! You came!” Harry’s voice came from left field and so did the lanky boy-appearing out of nowhere at Eleanor’s side. He took her hand and whisked her away, “I have so much to tell you!”

               Harry took over off to a hallway and Liam snuck up and wrapped an arm around Louis. Eleanor had turned around and locked eyes with Louis for a second. She looked desperate-desperate to say or do something but she couldn’t and didn’t.

               Louis understood the feeling-wanting to say or do something but never doing or saying it.

~~~

               “And then, Liam began taking control,” Harry told his best friend. Eleanor bit back a sigh to be polite but having to hear every second of Harry and Liam’s sexual explorations was not something she wanted to hear for an hour straight. Leave it to Harry to go on and on about blowjobs and handjobs.

               “He’s a beast really,” Harry confessed lowly. Eleanor could see a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he shook his head in disbelief, “He’s so, so strong and just manhandles me like a ragdoll and,” Harry exhaled loudly and sighed, “Liam Payne is going to kill me, Eleanor.”

               Eleanor laughed, “Oh Harry, I’m happy you guys started taking your relationship to the next level.” Harry smirked shyly.

               “Yeah, it’s fantastic. And it’s not just about the sex, which is great by the way, it’s the cuddling afterwards and the way he holds me and,” Harry began to blush, “It’s just so fucking great.”

               “I’m happy for you,” Eleanor smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek. She frowned a little before asking, “So, uh-how’s the situation with Liam’s family?”

               Harry’s face sank as he sighed, “Well everyone’s accepting of him except his mom. I guess, um, she made some side comments on Christmas Day about our relationship…” Eleanor frowned.

               “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

               Harry shook his head, “I just feel so bad for Liam, ya know? It’s killing him that his own mom barely talks to him anymore, and when she does, it’s usually something nasty,” Eleanor reached over and took his hand in hers, stroking her thumb softly on his fingers, “I just wish I can do more for him other than giving him blowjobs to take his mind off of it.”

               “Harry just being there for Liam and allowing him to be himself is the best thing for him,” Eleanor smiled softly, “you’re giving him freedom Harry.”

               Harry smirked, “Liam’s the one who makes me feel free.” Eleanor smiled before pulling Harry into a hug. While they were embracing, there was a knock on the door before someone opened it. Eleanor looked over and saw a more than slightly intoxicated Niall Horan slouching at the door.

               “You two loserss butterh get out here! It’s almost-t midnight!” ne slurred before leaving the room. Harry and Eleanor shared a laugh before standing up and leaving the office together. They maze through the crowds and somehow, Liam spotted them first and Harry ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

               Eleanor was about to join them when a hand grabbed her upper arm. She looked over and saw it was Louis holding her in place with a firm look on his face.

               “We need to talk,” he shouted over the cheering crowd. Eleanor hesitated and looked around the room. It was fifteen minutes to midnight and she really should have stayed in the room with her friends but she nodded at Louis’ statement. Louis’ hand lowered and links together with Eleanor’s before he turned back to the hallway. He led the way through the crowd and back into the empty hallway and into a deserted bedroom. Eleanor swallowed thickly as she entered it.

               Louis locked the door and Eleanor stood lamely in the center of the room, watching him carefully. When he turned around, Louis again was unreadable. She didn’t know why they were there; she didn’t understand what was going on in his head.

               “Louis?” she called out unsurely, “what-” she stopped speaking when Louis quickly walked over to her with no emotion in his features except determination.

               Suddenly, there was a pair of lips on Eleanor’s-a pair that she was very familiar with. It felt so wrong-so, so wrong but heavenly at the same time. She wouldn’t admit it, but Eleanor missed Louis’ lips greatly. She missed how firm and sure they felt on hers. She missed how his lip ring would pierce in her kiss as they kissed. She missed the way Louis’ hands took hold of her body possessively as they kissed.

               Eleanor missed kissing Louis so much.

               Eleanor yelped a little when Louis hoisted her up in his arms, his hands holding her bum from under her dress. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and Eleanor felt faint as the pierced tongue moved against hers. It felt glorious, overwhelmingly glorious and all she could do was hold on as Louis blindly walked over and laid her on the bed.

               Louis was oddly silent, which wasn’t a familiar trait of Louis Tomlinson, as he lifted himself up and took off his shirt and tosses it somewhere behind him. Eleanor can’t think, can’t speak because it’s happening so fast and Louis’ suddenly back on top of her kissing her a new force Eleanor’s never experienced. His hands are rough as he skimmed down her front and went under her dress. Eleanor jolted and moaned against Louis’ lips as his thumb teased her clothed clit.

               Finally the punk broke the heated kiss and planted his head to Eleanor’s neck as his hands struggled with the belt buckle. It was then that Eleanor’s mind seemed to come back together, and she realized what they were doing.

               “Lou-” She spoke up weakly. Louis ignored her, his eyes looking down at his belt as he frustrated hands moved about.

               “Fuckin, stupid, belt,” Louis grunted out.

               Eleanor tried again, “Louis, please-”

               “I’m getting it, okay? Just gimme a sec-”

               “Louis I don’t want this,” Eleanor stammered, her breath lost, “Stop.”

               At that, Louis picked himself up from the bed with an aggregated cry. Eleanor sat up as the shirtless punk resorted to pacing the room with anger in him. Louis was so angry and Eleanor didn’t understand.

               “I’m sorry,” Eleanor panted. Louis shook his head and came to a pause.

               “Don’t, you have nothing to be sorry about,” he insisted, his tone equally breathless, “You did nothing wrong. I-I shouldn’t have come onto you like that it’s just-” he stopped himself and shook his head, scoffing a little under his breath. Eleanor frowned from the bed and stared at him.

               “What? What were you going to say?” Eleanor encouraged him.

               Louis sighed gravely before looking up at her. His dark blue eyes were wide and clueless, “I dunno how to thank you.” Eleanor frowned at that.

               “What?”

               “I dunno how to repay you,” Louis admitted before adding on, “For what you gave my family.”

               It clicked then-Eleanor recalled Christmas Eve and what she had done. It made sense all of a sudden. Louis scoffed and went on.

               “There’s no way in Hell I can every repay you for all the stuff you got my sisters and my mom,” he took in a weak breath, “I-I, they’re all so happy. Lottie loves all that expensive make-up you got her. Phoebe and Daisy look through their telescope every night before bed and Flizz keeps trying on her new dresses. My mom thinks it’s some sort of miracle and maybe it is but-” he shook his head and pleadingly eyed her, “I can’t give you money and you don’t want to have sex and I-I dunno how to thank you Els, please tell how I can repay you-please.”

               Eleanor sat on the bed as Louis’ desperate voice took over her mind. Louis was panting, eyes wild and desperate for answers. That’s what this was all about-thanking her for a good deed? Louis felt like he could only repay her with sex? A countdown had started from the main room of the house and the voices were clear as day.

                _Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Happy New Year!_

               Eleanor smiled softly as she got up from the bed. She walked over to Louis, who was still calming himself down from earlier. Eleanor briskly kissed his cheek and the punk relaxed a little.

               She grinned up at him and whispered, “You already have, Louis.”

               Eleanor left the room without looking back, forcing herself to look on at the couples making out as  _Auld Lang Syne_  played on. She paused to watch the confetti fly around New York City on the television screen before leaving the party without saying another word.

~~~

               Niall rang in the New Year back kissing a bunch of hot chicks and drinking way too much beer.

               He found himself in a familiar predicament-being wasted a party and needing somewhere to sleep. So Niall roamed down the hallway looking for a free room to lay down for a bit. Most of the rooms were locked but one wasn’t and he opened it without much thought.

               “F-Fuck, yeah Harry,” Niall frowned because that voice was…Liam’s? He blinked and looked over to the left where the bed was. Standing in front of it was in fact Liam, but on his knees in front of him was Harry bobbing his head. He could see Liam’s hips moving slowly with his jeans around his thighs, his cock thrusting in and out of Harry’s willing mouth and-

               Niall stumbled against the door, making a loud crash.

               That got the attention of the two boys. Harry pulled off of Liam and both looked over. Liam had rage written all over his face.

               “What the fuck, Niall?! Get out!” he yelled. Niall nodded to himself, muttered an apology and closed the door behind him as he left.

               Niall groaned to himself, “For fuck’s sake-not again!” as he clamored down the hall, thinking to himself why he was always the one walking in on people fucking at parties?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Thank you so much for reading this   
> ***PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND GIVE ME KUDOS! THANK YOU!***   
> Will update soonish!   
> Take care! :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting this earlier! I'm lame :/   
> Anyway here's chapter 17! Please read and enjoy :)  
> WARNING:....Lirry smut! (I still can't believe I wrote this omg...)

January sped by in a swirl of bitterly cold temperatures and midterms that seemed to drag on endlessly.

               But thankfully, the end of the month came soon enough which meant a lot of things:

               First, the beginning of the last semester of high school for all the Seniors. There was excitement in the air, but also sadness. It’s something most high school students long for since their freshmen year-the day when high school will be over with.

               Secondly, prom was just a few short months away. For most of the students, this wasn’t a big deal and prom wasn’t on their minds yet. But for Eleanor, prom was all she could think about. This would be her last big event she would ever plan for Fillmore High and had to be perfect-it just had to.

               But lastly, and most importantly, the end of January signified one of the most important events of the whole entire year.

               It meant Harry’s birthday was just days away.

               For Eleanor, she knew exactly what she was getting Harry. It was a no brainer for her really-she’s known Harry almost her entire life. She knew what he liked and what he didn’t. She already had purchased his gift and it was in the mail being delivered to her house.

               Liam, on the other hand, was kinda freaking out.

               “Eleanor, what do I do?!” Liam groaned, his hands wearily rubbing his forehead, “Harry’s birthday is in six days and I have no clue what to get him!”

               For their last semester at Fillmore High, Liam and Eleanor had second period together, US Government. No Harry and no Louis or Zayn-just the two of them. It was actually kinda nice having some alone time with her best friend’s boyfriend. Eleanor felt like she barely ever talked to Liam and only really knew him from what Harry told her about him. The first day of their new class, Liam confidently sat right next to Eleanor with a huge smile on his face.

               Harry was right-Liam was a pretty much a puppy.

               Eleanor sighed, “How haven’t you gotten anything for him yet?” she whispered, her eyes looking down at their book. They were meant to be doing an assignment together but Liam and Eleanor, like the rest of their peers, were talking to each other. Still Eleanor wanted to keep the appearance up.

               “I dunno,” Liam whined, “I’ve been struggling with gift ideas for weeks now and I still have no idea what to get him.” Eleanor glanced over at the punk. There was worry in his eyes, his lips were tightly pressed together. He looked like a little boy who was about to burst into tears over a lost toy and no-Eleanor could not have that happen. Harry would kill her if her knew she let his boyfriend cry in front of her and she did nothing to stop it.

               “Okay, no-we are going to figure this out together, right here and right now,” Liam beamed at the suggestion.

               “Really?! You’d help me?”

               Eleanor shrugged and moved her hair off her shoulder, “Of course. I’m not going to you let you fuck up my best friend’s birthday by giving him a shitty gift.”

               Liam smirked, “Okay, what do you suggest?” Eleanor frowned as she thought.

               “Well, Harry’s a sappy guy-a real romantic type. He’s into horseback rides on the beach and all that shit,” Liam’s eyes went wide.

               “I can’t do that! It’s fuckin’ ten degrees outside today!”

               Eleanor chuckled, “Obviously, you can’t do that, Liam! But anything else like that, making dinner for him, pampering him-he’d love something like that. Treat Harry like the prince he is,” Liam flushed at that but nodded with agreement.

               “You’re right. Um, okay-I can’t cook but I can um…” Liam’s face was on fire and Eleanor smirked knowingly, “I, um-can like, m-make him feel good.”

               Eleanor nodded, “I’m sure you can,” she said kindly, “You know, I’ve been meaning to thank you.” Liam tilted his head and frowned, his bushy eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

               “Wha-Why would you be thanking me?” Eleanor smiled softly.

               “For making my best friend happy-truly, insanely happy,” she shook her head, her smile still kind, “I haven’t seen Harry so happy in a while and I have a feeling it’s because of you, Liam. So thank you for treating him the way he deserves.”

               Liam smirked timidly, “Harry’s amazing, really. I-I don’t deserve him-he doesn’t deserve to be dragged into my family drama.” Unable to help herself, but more so because of the frown that shadowed Liam’s face, Eleanor intruded.

               “How…is that going, by the way?” Liam shrugged.

               “Not horrible but not good either,” he admitted, “like, most days she doesn’t bother talking to me because she knows we’ll fight. She, um, always rolls her eyes when I tell her I’m going to see Harry and yells at me when I spend the night at his place.”

               Eleanor frowned, “That sounds awful.” Liam shrugged casually.

               “I ignore it for the most part. I figured, if she can’t accept me for who I am and who I love, she doesn’t truly love me.” Eleanor’s eyes perked up.

               “Wait…you love Harry?!” Liam looked guilty-his skin during beet red.

               “Uh, I mean-yeah, I think so?” he questioned adorable. Eleanor bit back a squeal.

               “Oh my God! Harry is going to die when he hears this!”

               “But, um,” Liam hesitated, “don’t you think it’s early? I mean, we’ve only been dating for a couple of months.”

               Eleanor sighed thoughtfully, “I mean, maybe? But I dunno-I’ve never been in love before. I have no clue about timing on these sorts of things. But like-it shouldn’t matter? If you feel it, you feel it.”

               “I guess…” Liam said unsurely. Eleanor smirked at him with eyes twinkling.

               “Look, if you don’t want to tell Harry yet, you don’t have to. And I’ll keep it a secret,” she winked at him and Liam chuckled.

               “Thanks Els,” he sighed gravely, “I dunno-I’m pretty sure I, um, feel that way about Harry? But I don’t think I’m ready to tell him that yet…”

               Eleanor nodded, “Well then, guess this will be our secret until you are ready, uh?” Liam smirked.

               “You know, you’re not so bad, Eleanor,” he said confidently, “Lou had me brainwashed for years, thinking that you were this horrible person but you’re a really good person.” Eleanor felt her heart drop a little in her chest. She knew she was frowning as she spoke.

               “Thanks Liam, that’s, uh, good to know.”

               Thankfully, the bell rang just then. Liam and Eleanor were quick to gather their things and left the room amongst the large, mad shuffle of other students heading off to third period. Liam walked with Eleanor down the hall and let her lead the way when they walked down the stairs. One the first floor, the two quickly walk to their English class with a conversation about their other classes and whatnot.

               Miraculously, Harry was in English class before the bell rang and was already in his seat when Liam and Eleanor walked in.

               And, well, Louis was there too-staring at Eleanor intently with a smirk on his face. Eleanor had an idea why he was grinning at her but she ignored him and sat down at her seat, across from a very pouty Harry.

               “You know,” Harry huffed childishly, “I don’t think I like the fact that you two have a class together…” Liam chuckled as he sat behind his boyfriend.

               “Aw, babe-are you jealous?” Liam mused. Harry coughed tightly and looked rather uncomfortable.

               “Well, no,” he insisted weakly. Eleanor chuckled at the scene. Liam made a knowing look and Harry sighed as he confessed, “Okay-I’m jealous of Eleanor, but I am jealous at the fact that you two have another class together. I would love to have another class with you…”

               Liam reached over and took Harry’s hand. He kissed it tenderly, “Babe, I spend everyday after school with you, when we’re not working. I wish we had another class together, but we’ll be spending a lot of time together on your birthday, babe-don’t you worry.” Liam topped it off with a coy wink that made Harry curl in on himself.

               They were so fucking adorable, Eleanor couldn’t look at them without feeling a little tightness in her chest. She turned away and opened up her notebook and glanced down at her notes. Miss. Turner stated that there would be a quiz within the next couple of days on  _Wuthering Heights_  and Eleanor was still trying to figure out who was what and how everyone was involved in the story.

               “You’re looking awfully cozy today Calder.”

               Louis’ breath was tickling her ear, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She dared a glance over her shoulder and Louis was grinning wickedly at her, eyes half lidded and his wide toothy smile making his eyes crinkle at the edges.

               The bell rang before Eleanor came up with anything clever to say. She turned back around in her seat with her cheeks flaring up and her fingers grazing the beanie on the top of her head.

~~~

               “I shouldn’t have told you that I’m good in math,” Louis whined. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “I’m just struggling a bit with this segment of pre-calc,” she explained, “and apparently, you’re a genius. Plus, I didn’t force you into helping me out.”

               Louis blinked, “Well, you kinda did.” Eleanor frowned.

               “No I didn’t.”

               “You did,” Louis insisted.

               “When?”

               Louis shrugged, “When you bought a shit ton of presents for my family.” Eleanor sighed.

               “Louis please, it’s been a month since Christmas. Let’s just drop it.”

               The punk scoffed, clearly surprised, “I can’t just forget about something like that!”

               “Well try,” Eleanor sneered playfully, her eyebrow cocking. Louis huffed.

               “Well you won’t give you sexy times. So yeah, I have to make it up to you somehow.”

               Eleanor sputtered a laugh, “Sexy times?!” Louis shrugged, his shimmering lip ring catching her eye.

               “What? You’d rather prefer I say some ninth grade health textbook lingo? Okay, you won’t let us have intercourse-”

               Eleanor rolled her eyes and shoved Louis so hard he nearly fell off the bar stool in Eleanor’s kitchen. The punk was still roaring with laughter as Eleanor got up from her seat and made her way to the fridge.

               “Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?” Eleanor offers him.

               Even though her back is towards him, Eleanor could practically feel the smirk on the punk’s lips, “Oh you already know what I’m thirsty for, babe.”

               Eleanor flushed at the brashness in Louis’ voice, but ignored the punk, “So water? Or I have ice tea if you want?” Louis let out a laugh. Eleanor heard his chair being pushed back and soon, Louis was right up behind her, his hand lightly stroking on her hip, teasingly and slow. Eleanor gulped thickly, her nostrils filled with Louis’ musky scent.

               “I’ll take a Cola,” he whispered closely. Eleanor shook as she nodded and reached in the fridge to retrieve the chilled pop. She handed it over to Louis, who purposefully held onto the cold can way longer than he needed to and smirked as he finally took it from her. Eleanor sighed silently to herself before pulling out a bottle of water and returned to the kitchen island where they had their homework out.

               “Can I ask you something?” Louis pondered a few moments later. Everything inside of Eleanor was screaming no but she nodded anyway.

               “Sure.”

               Louis glanced down and hesitated, “Like, why did we stop?” Eleanor blinked.

               “Stopped what?”

               “You know,” Louis gestured, “the sexy times?”

               Eleanor hid her blush and sighed, “Louis I told you this before-I just, I didn’t like the feeling of being used.”

               “But I wasn’t using you Els-”

               “Yes you were,” Eleanor proclaimed softly, then shrugged it off, “I mean, I used you too but like, I dunno. I just…didn’t like the fact that we were using each other. Maybe you were okay with me using you but like, I just stopped being okay with it.”

               Louis’ faded red dyed fringe fell over his eyes and he tucked in his lips before taking pity on Eleanor and moving on through her study guide for pre-calc. It was pretty silent the rest of the afternoon, other than Eleanor asking him math questions and Louis answering them. It was pretty awkward but Eleanor tried her darnedest to focus on her math review and not on how weird things were between her and Louis.

                Finally, at quarter to six, Louis was standing cautiously by the door looking awfully sheepish. Eleanor felt better about her chances of getting a good grade on her math test the next day, but she didn’t feel good about a whole lot of other things-most of which had to do with Louis.

               “Well, um-thanks for coming by and helping me study,” Eleanor said shyly.

               Louis grinned, “No prob, toots,” he winked at her and Eleanor rolled her eyes as he opened the door. He froze before turning back around and looking at Eleanor softly, “You know, that night before Thanksgiving after we, um, did stuff.”

               Eleanor gulped and nodded, the night being burned in the front of her mind in that moment. But over the past few months, it was laden in the back of her head.

               “Well, um” Louis stuttered. He breathed heavily before calmly saying, “You lied.”

               Eleanor blinked, her heartrate slowly rising, “When?”

               “When you said that you were nothing more then a hand to me; that you were just something for me to fuck,” Louis shook his head and firmly stated, “You’re more to me then just that-so, so much more then that to me.”

               All of the air inside Eleanor’s lings left out the door along with Louis. Her heart hammered in her chest the rest of the night and her head rattled in her skull as she tried to think what Louis meant by that.

~~~

               “Els! Oh my God! I can’t believe-how did you, holy shit, Els!” it took everything within Harry not to yell into his phone, eyes wide and staring at an opened box on his bed. He could barely hear Eleanor’s chuckle from the other end of his phone.

               “I take it you like it?” she hummed happily. Harry numbly nodded before mentally slapping himself on the head.

               “Y-Yes, oh my-Els, this it fucking  _Saint Laurent_  of course I like it!” Harry ran his hand over the black, lizard textured leather ankle boots with a classy silver side buckle. He couldn’t believe it! This paled in comparison to the ankle boots at Payless. Harry shook his head, “Els, I can’t-these were probably really expensive-”

               “Don’t you worry about that, Har,” Eleanor insisted, “You only turn eighteen once and you’re my best friend, so…”

               Harry chuckled, his voice still awed, “Serious Els, thank-thank you so much!” Harry could hear the smile in his friend’s voice as she replied.

               “Happy Birthday, Harry,” she sighed, “so, what are you doing for your big day?”

               Harry happily sighed, “Last night I had dinner with the family at some Italian place. We celebrated my birthday last night because Mom had to go Kalamazoo to help Gemma with something for her new apartment this morning. I think there are some plumbing issues or something and my mom only had this weekend off for the entire month-”

               “So you’re spending your birthday alone?” Eleanor interrupted. Harry smirked.

               “Well…Liam’s coming over in a little bit…” He flushed madly. God, he couldn’t wait to see what Liam got him for his birthday. No matter if the gift was big or small, Harry knew it would be coming from Liam’s heart so it was going to be amazing.

               “Ahh, okay-I see,” Harry imagined Eleanor was winking on the other end, “Well, I’ll let you get ready for your beau.”

               Harry grinned madly, “Thanks again Els, these boots are so gorgeous.”

               “Don’t mention it, Har. I love ya, kid.”

               “Heyyyy, I’m eighteen now! I’m not a kid,” he whined playfully, but his lips cracked a wide smile before softly adding, “Love ya too, darling.” And hung up.

               Harry turned his phone on silent. Liam was expected to be at his house within any minute and Harry didn’t want to be disturbed. Harry then quickly took his new boots and put them in his closet. He checked his reflection in the mirror as he tried to clam down the butterflies inside him. He always got so excited to see Liam and that day was not exception.

               Finally, the doorbell rang and Harry nearly skipped down the stairs. He stopped at the door and took in a large breath before opening the door. Liam was standing on his porch, cheeks pink from the nippy wind and eyes bright and happy.

               “Hello, love,” Liam greeted him as he walked into the house. Harry blushed at the pet name.

               “Hey,” Liam slipped his snow-covered sneakers off and hung up his leather jacket on the hall tree. Harry tried his best not to stare at the middle sized box wrapped in Avengers’ wrapping paper, but he couldn’t help it!

               Finally Liam turned to Harry with a tiny smile and reached out his hands. Harry smiled as he took Liam’s hands and was instantly pulled into his chest. Liam kissed Harry gingerly, his lips nearly frozen solid but Harry didn’t care one bit.

               “Happy Birthday, babe.” Liam’s voice was warm, despite the chilly first of February day.

               Harry smiled softly, “Thank you, hun,” he leaned up for another kiss, this one more firm and unrestrained. They didn’t need to be worry about Harry’s mom walking in on them, not that day. Harry was going to kiss his boyfriend whenever he wanted, however he wanted to.

               “Let’s go in your room, yeah?” Liam suggested timidly. Harry smirked and nodded. Once Liam had the wrapped package in one hand and the other one was holding onto Liam’s, Harry led the way up the stairs to his room. The entire way there, Harry noticed Liam’s palms were sweaty and he was shaking a little bit. That seemed odd to Harry-Liam hadn’t been nervous around him in ages. He didn’t understand hat was up with Liam.

               “Is that for me?” Harry questioned coyly once they were in his room, door closed behind them. Liam chuckled and nodded.

               “Yeah, sorry about the superhero wrapping paper,” he shrugged as he handed it to Harry, “I, um, we didn’t have any other kind, except Christmas-y ones.” Harry laughed as he took the box and sat down next to Liam on his bed.

               “It’s fine, really,” Harry insisted. Giddily, he began to unwrap it the box. It was just a plain brown box when all the wrapping paper was on the floor. Harry lifted the top off and riffled through a thin layer of tissue paper and gasped at the present.

               It was a chocolate brown leather jacket. It was similar to Liam’s, only this one was brown and not black, and it also had packets at the top of the chest as well as the sides. Liam’s only had side pockets. Harry lifted the leather jacket out of the box. It felt worn down and heavy in his hands but for Harry, that gave him more reasons to love it.

               “Do you like it?” Liam asked shyly. Harry turned to him with the look of sheer of awe on his face.

               “I love it Liam,” he stated softly, but genuninely. Liam smiled happily then.

               “It’s just, I sometimes saw the way you’d look at my leather jacket and how you would still it from me and wear it.”

               This was true, Harry loved Liam’s leather jacket. He always wanted one of him own and when he learned that Liam Payne wore leather jackets when it was cold out, he felt like it was fate or something. Mainly, Harry liked Liam’s jacket so much because it smelled like Liam.

               “So I saw this one at a store and I knew I had to get it for you. It’s vintage, if you couldn’t tell.”

               Liam got something for Harry that was vintage? His boyfriend knew him so well.

               Harry pulled Liam in for a sweet kiss, “Thanks babe. I love it!” Liam licked his lips nervously.

               “I, um, want you to-to, um, try it on,” Liam requested weakly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows with confusion but nodded and stood up.

               “Okay,” he shrugged and began pulling the jacket on over his shirt.

               But Liam stopped him, “N-No, I mean,” he sighed and looked awfully sheepish, “I-I want you to try it on…with nothing else on but your underwear.”

               Harry’s mouth dropped. Well, that was unexpected, “W-What?”

               “I-I mean, you don’t have to i-if you don’t want to. B-But I just thought-that was going to be another present f-for you,” Liam explained rapidly. Harry blinked.

               “W-What other present?” Liam looked up at Harry from the bed, his eyes growing suddenly dark.

               “I’m planning on taking care of you, with my mouth,” he stated surely. Harry gulped and his cock twitched at the thought.

               Harry nodded quickly, “Yeah, um-okay. I-I’ll go, just, put this on in the bathroom.”

               Harry left the room quickly and was so grateful that the bathroom was next to his room. He began to strip down hastily, his mind still having trouble believing this was all real. His boyfriend, Liam Payne who was very sweet and innocent, was making sexual demands? Liam had  _fantasized_ about this?  

               God, Harry couldn’t think about that or he would come. His dick was half hard already as Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had on a pair of tight short brief style underwear that was bright blue. He reached for his new leather jacket and pulled it on over his naked chest. He had to bit his lip as he looked at himself. He looked so fucking hot-he knew Liam would die when he saw him.

               Harry splashed some water on his face and pulled himself together. He felt like a sexy little fox and so that was the role he was going to play for Liam-confident and cool. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving his clothes behind and walked over to his room. He peered inside-Liam was shirtless and Harry held back a moan at the sight of his muscular boyfriend looking nervous on the best. His leg was bouncing up and down and he was staring at the ground. Harry smiled at the scene.

               Harry pulled back from the door, “I’m coming in,” he yelled.

               “O-Okay,” Liam replied weakly a moment later. Harry grinned as he opened the door. He stepped into the threshold and stood there. He posed openly for his boyfriend to admire him, with one hand on the doorframe and the other one was playfully rested on his cocked hip. Liam was staring at him unabashedly-puppy wide eyes almost bulging out of Liam’s head and his mouth open wide. Harry grinned at the zombie like state he was making his boyfriend feel.

               “Do you like it?” Harry asked lowly. He slowly walked into the room, his hips swaying dramatically with each step. It might have been Harry’s birthday, but he wanted to put on a show for Liam as if it was Liam’s birthday. Liam nodded quickly, his hands rubbing his jean clad thighs roughly.

               “Oh, baby, y-you look so good,” Harry flushed at the way Liam genuinely complimented him. He was so honest and so truthful-it made Harry’s heart swell. Liam patted his thighs, “Come here, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good.”

               Harry could feel his skin burning everywhere because yeah-he couldn’t wait to see what Liam was going to do to him. He closed the distance between them and hovered over Liam for a moment before planting his knees on Liam’s thighs and sinking down so that he was only a little bit above Liam’s lips. Liam snaked his hands under the jacket, and rubbed Harry’s back dimples tentatively as he leaned up and kissed Harry, hard and passionately. Harry gave in and wrapped his arms around Liam’s. He held back a groan as Liam’s fingers teasingly slipped under his underwear. Harry was used to teasing boys, not being teased and he wanted to scream for Liam to take him right then and there but he didn’t.

               “What are you going to do to me, Li?” he asked hotly. Liam smirked as he leaned in and bit Harry’s collarbone hard. Harry gasped loudly and began to chant his hips but Liam’s rough hands stopped him.

               “I’ll only make you feel good if you’re good,” Liam told him sternly. Harry had no idea what came over Liam but he liked it-really, really liked it. Liam raised an eyebrow, “Got it?” Harry nodded, head grow dizzy, “Good, now go lie down on the bed.”

               Harry obeyed and got off Liam. He crawled on the bed-feeling Liam’s eyes on his ass-and spread out on the middle of the mattress. Liam was standing at the end of the bed, cock tenting in his jeans already. Harry smirked at the sight.

               “Is this good?” he asked, faux shyly. Liam nodded and smiled dopily as he sank onto the bed. He crawled over Harry’s body achingly slow, stopping to kiss as Harry’s belly button and his two small, extra nipples.

               Liam laughed into the tiny extra nipple on the left side, “I still can’t believe you have extra nipples. They’re so cute and tiny.” Harry let out a breathy giggle as Liam hovered over his face, eyes tender and caring, but also darkened a shade or two.

               “Li, babe-you’re supposed to be seducing me. You can’t be using words like cute,” he told him, “It kills the mood.” Liam cocked an eyebrow challengingly and brought his hand down to Harry’s bulging member. Liam cupped it roughly, making Harry gasp loudly and lift his hips up from the bed into Liam’s palm.

               Liam was smirking when Harry’s mind settled down, “Look’s like the mood hasn’t been killed.”

               “No,” Harry agreed easily, his tongue darting out to lick the sweat off his lip, “But I will positively die if you don’t touch me, babe. P-Please touch me-” Harry cut himself off with a whine and threw his head back because Liam started palming Harry again. Liam leaned down and kissed at Harry’s exposed neck, slowly, very slowly, moving down to his chest.

               “Well…since you asked so nicely,” Liam mused into the center of his boyfriend’s chest. Harry watched in awe as Liam went even farer down-kissing each of his abs and licking around his belly button. He looked up at Harry and smirked before mouthing at Harry’s hardened member.

               Harry panted loudly, his chest moving wildly as Liam pressed wet kisses through the material of his underwear. His skin was on fire-everything was so hot because of the leather jacket he was wearing. But it felt so good too, feeling like he was being smothered by Liam-he loved it, truly loved every second of this. Liam finally pulled down the front of Harry’s underwear, just enough to set his hard, leaking dick free. Both Liam and Harry sighed contently-Harry feeling like he was finally freed from his restraints.

               “You look so beautiful, baby,” Liam complimented breathlessly. Harry bit back a moan a felt pre-cum dribble out of him, “So ready for me, yeah? Ready for me to make you feel good?”

               Harry nodded quickly, “Y-Yeah, just-I’m not g-gonna last long,” he voiced tightly. Liam kissed his right upper thigh.

               “Don’t worry baby. It’s your birthday, you get to come how many times you want,” Harry nodded quickly before Liam explained, “You know, I’ve been planning this for a while now.”

               Liam was hovering right over the tip of Harry’s cock, his breath fanning over it and driving Harry insanely mad. Harry licked his lips and replied.

               “H-Have you?” Harry looked down just in time to see Liam nodding.

               “I did all sorts of research. I searched online, ‘How to give a fucking good blowjob?’” Harry groaned at that, “And all these articles came up, you wouldn’t believe it Haz.”

               Harry nodded quickly and Liam tacked on carefully, “Just, um-tell me if I’m not doing something right, okay?” Harry opened his eyes and fondly looked down at his incredible boyfriend.

               “You’ll do fine babe, I’m sure of it.” Liam nodded once and went to work.

               He went in at the balls, licking and mouthing them teasingly. Harry fluttered his eyes shut and bit his lip, forcing himself to held on as long as he could. Eventually, Liam moved up to Harry’s cock, licking it slowly from base to tip and tonguing along the vain back there. Harry couldn’t hold back and groaned loudly as Liam made him even more wet. He reached down and carded his fingers though Liam’s thick hair, encouraging him to go on because as much as this was all very nice and pleasant, Harry wanted more.

               Finally, Liam took the tip into his mouth and Harry sighed happily. Liam’s mouth was warm and pleasant. Liam took in more and Harry had to brace himself not to buck his hips up into it. For not ever doing this before, Liam was kinda amazing at it. He bobbed his head up and down and held onto the base with one of his large hands.  Harry felt the heat sweeping over him quickly-his stomach coiling in pleasure that wouldn’t last much longer.

               “Li-” Harry began to warn after a moment or so-his mind growing fuzzy, “C-Can’t, won’t last-close.” He gasped. Liam nodded, Harry’s dick still in his mouth, and held onto Harry’s hips as his tongue flicked at the tip, quickly licking over the hole there.

               And that was it for Harry. He came with a soft moan of Liam’s name, shooting into Liam’s awaiting mouth. He heard and felt Liam struggle a bit but he kept his mouth on Harry until he was done. Liam pulled back when Harry’s cock grew soft. Liam suddenly was right beside Harry and his hand was stroking away a sweaty piece of hair from Harry’s cheek.

               “Harry? Baby, are you okay?” Harry wanted to tell him that he was amazing but the only word that could form was his hazy mind was.

               “H-Hot.” Liam frowned for a second before seeming to understand and lifting Harry up enough until he could pull off the leather jacket. Harry instantly felt better and cooler and he rolled into Liam’s side. Liam took him in his arms.

               “Is that better baby?” Liam asked. Harry breathily scoffed.

               “So good,” he sighed. He finally opened his eyes and dreamily looked up at Liam, “That was amazing, Li.”

               Liam flushed and kissed Harry tenderly, “Thanks babe. I, uh, kinda enjoyed it too.” He glanced down at his jeans, which were zipped open in the front. Harry noticed a wet spot on his red boxers.

               “Wait, you came from sucking me off?!” Liam grew shy and tucked himself into Harry’s shoulder.

               “You looked so hot and fuck-you taste really good too,” Liam tried to explain. Harry giggled a little, “And, you looked so hot.”

               Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, “You already said that babe.”

               “I know,” Liam admitted, “I just thought it was worth noting twice.” He winked at Harry and the other boy lightly shoved his shoulder.

               “You’re too smooth Liam Payne,” he stated before pulling Liam in and kissing his ear, “Thank you for making me feel good.”

               Liam smirked, “Well, if we rest for a bit, maybe order in something…” his eyes grew dark again, “Maybe we could go again.” Harry grinned in delight at the suggestion and kissed Liam hard.

               “Happy Birthday to me,” he mumbled into Liam’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry if the smut sucked!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***   
> Will update sooner then I did before!   
> ****AND I'LL BE POSTING THE FIRST PART OF MY NEW LIRRY FANFIC CALLED "EYE OF THE BEHOLDER" TOMORROW!****   
> Take care my dolls :)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's chapter 18!   
> WARNING: LiRrY sMuT! ;))   
> Please read and enjoy! :)

“This was a great idea!” Liam admitted before taking a last bite of the ice cream sundae him and Harry split between them. Harry smirked as he dabbed his lip with his napkin.

               “I told ya you needed to get out of the house,” Harry said, his eyes flickering to the melty ice cream puddle on the plate. He sighed before tacking on, “you know-all that negative energy and such.”

               Liam eyed the paper napkin he was holding and began to tear it into pieces in his hands. His eyes still stung as he went over what happened that night at his house.

               ~*~

                _Liam was picking at the meatloaf his mom made for dinner as he barely listened to his father go on about his day at work. He didn’t dare lift his head up because if he did, he’d look right at his mother who always sat directly across from him. Lately, Liam could feel his mother’s eyes on him every second he was home._

_Liam longed for the times when dinner wasn’t so tense, when he didn’t have panic attacks when his dad called him down for supper. Liam hated wondering about if his mom was going to say something to him at night or while he was getting ready for school. His mom still hadn’t said much to Liam, and never spoke about what happened on Thanksgiving-not even an apology. She sure as Hell didn’t bring up Liam’s sexuality._

_But that all changed that night._

_“Are you Harry still dating?”_

_It took Liam a second to register everything-his father’s conversation coming to a halt, the thick silence in the air. It took him a while to realize that his mom was talking to him. Finally, Liam glanced up at his mother, who was mainly unreadable except for the way her upper lip twitch with anger._

_“Um,” Liam started out, “Yeah, Harry and I are still together. We’re coming up on our third month anniversary.”_

_Karen huffed at that response and harshly stabbed her fork into her meat. Liam felt his blood start to simmer and knew this was a long way from being over._

_“Karen-” Geoff tried to warn but it was to no avail._

_Liam spoke up defensively, “What, mom?” Karen shrugged tensely._

_“Oh nothing,” she hummed tightly, “It’s just, I’m meeting up with my girlfriends tomorrow and I don’t know what to tell them about all this. I can’t say if my son is straight, even thought he’s been in two relationships with women,” Liam rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand on his forehead, “And my son’s not gay, apparently, even though he’s dating a boy-”_

_“Mom-”_

_“What’s next Liam?” Karen shouted, “What-are you going to sexually attracted to mules or something?” Liam froze, completely shell shocked._

_“Karen,” Geoff gasped, “stop it now-”_

_“Well, it’s not my fault my son can’t make up his mind!” Karen yelled. She looked back at Liam with a snarl on her lips, “You keep changing you are and what you like, just pick something already! For God’s sake Liam James! Stop changing your mind!”_

_Liam gripped the table tightly as he tried to explain carefully, “I told you mom. I’m bi-I like both men and women-”_

_“Well you’ve dated two women and only one man, that I know of,” she eyed Liam viciously, “So what-are you more straight then gay?”_

_“Mom it doesn’t work like that!” Liam yelled his patience was running thin._

_Karen ignored him, “Harry made you gay, uh? He made you confused.”_

_“Harry didn’t make me gay!” Liam huffed, shaking his head, “And I was confused long before I knew Harry. I struggled with this for so long-”_

_“Well now you apparently know the answers uh?”_

_“I do!” Liam insisted, “I’m bi. Me dating Harry doesn’t change anything-”_

_“IT DOES SO CHANGE EVERYTHING!” Karen yelled in hysterics. Liam shook in his chair, “It changes everything Liam! I-I thought I knew you Liam James-”_

_“I’M STILL THE SAME PERSON, MA!” Liam shouted. Geoff rubbed his head at the sense before him, “I’M STILL YOU’RE SON!”_

_Karen had tears streaming down her face as she whispered, “I-I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Liam panted for air before replying._

_“I’m Liam mom,” he stated softly, lips trembling, “I’m Liam James Payne-the son you gave birth to on August 29 th. I wear the same clothes, listen to the same bands, watch the same sport teams, eat the same foods, dislikes snowy weather-ma! I’m still the same person I was before I told you I was bi.”_

_“No you’re not!” Karen yelled, “You’re a-a-”_

_Liam couldn’t stand it anymore, “What?!” Karen’s face was blank as a tear fell down her cheek. She snarled with disgust as she looked directly at her son._

_“A fag.”_

_Everything inside Liam went white-white heat, white anger. His mother’s voice, the same voice the sung him to sleep as a young boy, was playing on and on in his head-repeating that disgusting word._

_Fag!_

_Fag!_

_FAG!_

_Then suddenly, a loud shatter of glass disturbed his mother’s voice._

_Liam blinked._

_His mother was trembling across from him, eyes welled with tears and her shaky hands covering her mouth. She stared at her son with panic in her eyes and Liam didn’t understand._

_Until…until Liam looked down and noticed his steak knife was missing…_

_And when he looked back up at his shaking mother, the knife was plunged in the wall behind her, just inches over from his mom’s head._

_“Liam! What the hell was that?” Geoff hissed as he walked over to his wife. Liam shook his head slowly. He couldn’t recall grabbing the knife. He didn’t remember throwing it at her. He couldn’t see anything but…he did it. He threw a knife at his own mother._

_“I-I,” Liam stuttered. His chair squeaked the floor as he stood up quickly, “I-I gotta go.”_

_Liam heard his dad call after him but that didn’t stop him. He ran up the stairs to his room and his mind went on auto-pilot. He grabbed his gym bag and threw in a bunch of clothes-shirts, pants, underwear-and grabbed his backpack and cellphone before leaving his room quickly._

_He dashed down the stairs and still ignored his dad calling out for him as he closed his front door. The cold February wind was bitter relief to him as he quickly walked to his car in the early evening. Once he was in the car, Liam finally breathes again as he slowly pieced together what had happened. It horrified Liam-he didn’t, wouldn’t hurt his mother but he was so blind with anger and sadness and his patience was gone._

_Liam’s fingers were shaking as he picked up his phone. He scrolled through it and without thinking he went to Louis’ name. He paused before deciding against it and scrolling back up his address book. He smirked through his tears as he found Harry’s name with a little heart next to it and tapped it once. Harry, bless him, picked up after the first ring._

_“Liam?” Liam hiccupped a sob at the sound of his sweet boyfriend’s voice. Instantly Harry reacted, “Li? Baby, what’s wrong?”_

_Liam drew a weak breath, “I…can I stay at your p-place tonight?”_

_“Yeah of course,” Harry responded quickly. Liam sighed in relief, “What happened Li?”_

_“I’ll tell you when I get there, babe,” Liam said limply, “T-Thanks Harry.”_

_Harry was silent before saying, “Anything for you, hun.”_

~~~

               Liam floated back into reality with his head shaking lowly at him. He didn’t look up at Harry as be mumbled, “I can’t believe I nearly killed my own mom.”

               “Liam,” Harry chided quickly, his hand reaching over the table at the Coney Island diner they were in. He gently stroked Liam’s large hand, “Babe, it wasn’t like-you didn’t plan for that to happen.”

               “I should have better control of my emotions.” Harry shook his head at that.

               “Li, she called you that awful name,” he reasoned, “I-I don’t even what to know what I would have done if someone called me that. You were mad, very mad and you weren’t thinking clearly,” Harry squeezed Liam’s hand gently, “this doesn’t make you a bad person, Li.”

               Liam shook his head, “I just-she kept saying crazy shit a-and mean things and I just-” Liam gulped, “I wanted her to stop talk but I didn’t-” he trembled quickly and stopped talking altogether.

               “Babe,” Harry sighed. He lifted up Liam’s hands and kissed each one softly, “You weren’t thinking. It was all an accident-”

               “What if they kick me out?” Liam rasped new tears forming in his eyes, “W-What if they don’t want me anymore?”

               Harry turned serious as he replied, “Then you’ll live with me. Or Louis even,” Liam smirked briefly at the thought of him and Harry living together. It was a happy imagine in his head, “But that’s not going to happen Li. Everything will be fine, you just need to wait it out a bit, okay?” Liam nodded slowly.

               “Okay,” he smiled up at Harry, “Thanks darling.”

               Harry smiled brightly at the pet name and Liam smirked victoriously, knowing it was Harry’s favorite pet name.

               Liam insisted on paying for their dessert as they walked out of the empty diner. It was a school night, Monday night to be exact and nearing ten o’clock. The warmth of Liam’s car was welcoming to both boys as they got inside it and drove the short drive back to Harry’s house with their hands linked together the entire way.

               When they walked inside Harry’s home, the lights were off the house was quiet. Liam took it as a sign that Anne went to bed. She knew Liam was spending the night-he made Harry ask his mom for permission before they left for the diner and she said it was okay immediately. Liam was grateful that Harry’s family was so accepting of him.

               “So, what do you want to do?” Harry asked hesitantly once they were in his room. Liam watched fondly as Harry took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of a chair by his desk.

               Liam paused before lowly admitting, “I don’t want to talk anymore.” Harry nodded his head.

               “Okay. Then what do you-”

               Liam cut him off with his lips-a fierce, swift kiss that swept Harry over like a tidal wave. Harry moaned when Liam began to bite his lower lip, the pricking pain was so very welcomed. Liam lead they way to Harry’s bed without breaking away. When Liam reached the edge of the bed, Liam pulled away, much to Harry’s dismay.

               “I want you to strip down to your boxers and lie down on the bed,” Liam commanded softly. His eyes searched Harry’s, “a-are you okay with that?”

               Harry, despite being very aroused and half tented in his pants, pouted playfully, “But I wanna see you naked too…” his fingers skimmed over Liam’s exposed collarbone. Liam chuckled.

               “Okay baby, I’ll strip down too,” he caved, “happy?” Harry smirked and went in for a quick kiss.

               “Very.”

               Harry did what he was told while Liam went to turn the lights off in the room and turned the desk lamp that Harry used when he would stay up late studying. Liam turned away from the desk and was happy to see his gorgeous boyfriend had obeyed him. It really took Liam by surprise at how beautiful Harry was-porcelain and baby soft skin, lean abs, toned arms, and a model face.

               Liam couldn’t believe this stunning man was all his.

               “Well? What’s the plan babe?” Harry asked with a cocky grin. His hand began to palm his bulge teasingly and Liam gulped as his own dick twitched in his boxers. Harry raised an eyebrow challengingly, “or…am I gonna have to get myself off?”

               And well, Liam did not like that idea at all, “The Hell you won’t,” he huffed playfully. Harry laughed as his boyfriend all but stomped his way to the bed with a cute little scowl on his face. He knelt on the bed and swatted Harry’s hand away, “stop that.”

               Giggling, Harry obeyed, “Okay, okay,” and removed his hand. Liam gently stroked Harry’s right leg and suddenly felt shy in front of his boyfriend. He wanted to do this and in fact, if Liam was being honest with himself, he had been nearly obsessed about wanting to do this with Harry for a while now.

               Liam gathered up his courage, “I came across something while I was reaching about, um, b-bjs.”

               When he finally looked up, Harry had a soft, surprised expression on his face, “O-Okay.” Liam swallowed thickly.

               “W-Would you let me do it you?” he questioned.

               Harry froze, “What is it?” Liam shook his head quickly.

               “I-I can’t say it aloud,” he blushed. Harry seemed to grow nervous at that.

               “Um, y-you’re not gonna, like,” he took in a weak breath and mumbled, “h-hurt me, right?”

               Liam’s face crumbled at that, “No baby, God no.” He leaned down and kissed Harry earnestly, sweetly. Harry melted into Liam’s lips, “Why would you think that?”

               “I-I dunno,” Harry said timidly, “I-For a split second I thought back to, um, my ex? The one you punched?” Liam remembered then, remembered Harry saying that his fucking maniac of an ex-boyfriend Ben used Harry from rough sex. Liam didn’t understand how anyone could be so harsh on Harry. Harry was beautiful and precious. He deserved long and slow love making, not rough quickies. That wasn’t fair, not to Harry.

               Liam whispered in Harry’s ear, “I’m gonna make you feel so good. I-I’ve been looking up on how to do this one thing and I know you’ll love it. I’m gonna take care of you darling.”

               “Okay,” Harry chocked out because Liam began to slowly trail his fingers over Harry’s bulge. Liam kissed Harry firmly and quickly before breaking away.

               “Flip over, babe,” he told him.

               Harry shivered with anticipation and did as he was told, turning over so that he was lying on his stomach. Liam marveled at Harry’s toned back and began to rub his hands over the smooth and slightly damp skin. Harry sighed contently as he felt Liam pepper kisses all over his back gingerly. Gradually, Liam went lower and lower until Harry could feel his breath go under the waistband of his briefs.

               Liam gently nibbled on Harry’s shoulder as he slowly pulled down the underwear. Liam pulled back because he’d been longing to see his boyfriend’s naked bum. And it certainly didn’t disappoint-Harry’s ass was perky and toned.

               “Oh baby,” Liam sighed in awe. His hand rubbed the cheeks. Harry squirmed against the bed, anything to get his aching cock some relief. Liam knelt between Harry’s spread out legs. He grabbed hold of each cheek and spread them out. He bit back a moan at Harry’s soft whimper and at the sight Harry’s puckered hole. Everything inside of Liam was nervous and he was questioning everything but he wanted this so bad. He wanted to make Harry feel good.

               And so Liam leaned down and gave a slow lick over the hole.

               Harry bucked his hips up the bed and, cried out softly, “Liam,” before having to reside to biting his forearm so that his mother wouldn’t hear.

~~~

               The next day, Liam was tired but insanely happy. Since the events of the night before, Harry refused to leave Liam’s side unless he had to. Liam was glad to walk Harry to his classes, hand in hand, and flicked off anyone who eyed them for too long or whispered things not-so-quietly about them.

               It was during lunch when Liam got a text message. He broke out of Harry’s arms, who was busy laughing at something Eleanor was telling him, and checked his phone.

                _‘Liam…come home today after work. We’re not mad, just please come home.’_

               Liam had to triple check to confirm that yes, the message was from his mom. He smirked at the words on the screen and tapped Harry’s shoulder to show him the message. Harry smiled too once he read the screen and wrapped his arm around Liam proudly.

               “I told you everything will be alright,” he boasted.

               And yeah, Liam was beginning to believe that everything was going to be alright.

~~~

               “I’m going to make love with Liam on Valentine’s Day,” Harry declared out of the blue. Eleanor nearly chocked on her water.

               “What?!” she asked, but not too loudly. Even though their Wednesday night yoga class ended ten minutes ago, there were still some people left in the room. But Harry didn’t seem to care as he nodded enthusiastically about it.

               “Liam and I are going to go all the way on Valentine’s Day,” he repeated just as surely. Eleanor frowned slightly as she began to roll up her yoga mat. Harry was still as smiles as he wiped some sweat off his brow with a hand towel.

               “Did you guys, like, planned it out?” Eleanor questioned. She and Harry began to put their items away in their duffle bags. She looked up in time to see her best friend shake his head.

               “Well, no-but I can tell he’s ready for it,” Harry stated, smiling with excitement.

               Eleanor gave him a knowing look, “Harry, love, how can you know that Liam wants this when you two haven’t discussed about  _going all the way_  as you put it?” Harry chuckled.

               “Oh, he’s ready alright. I can tell Liam wants it.” Eleanor shook her head.

               “How can you say that dear?” Eleanor asked as they both pulled on their winter coats and scarves. The two began walking out of the studio and bowed to their instructor, Bethany, and said Namaste to her before walking out into the cold early evening. Eleanor, knowing that no one was around, spoke louder this time, “Last time I check, Liam only had just given you his first blowjob? That doesn’t mean he’s ready for actual sex.”

               Harry huffed as they sat down on a bench. Eleanor’s driver was going to be there any minute to pick them up and take them to get some sushi. Eleanor and Harry hadn’t hung out really in a while (well, over a week but still-that was much too long). Eleanor was excited for a sushi date with Harry after a yoga session.

               “For your information,” he hissed beside her, “Oral sex is sex, my dear. You should try it sometime,” Eleanor flushed as images of Louis doing just that to her flooded her mind, “And farer more,” Harry grinned, a twinkle in his eye, “Liam’s done more then a blowjob on me.”

               Eleanor gasped, “Shut up, when?”

               “Monday night, after all that went down with his mother,” Eleanor nodded tentatively, “Well, he said he wanted to try something out and apparently, that meant rimming me until I nearly passed out.

               Eleanor was impressed, “Wow. How did it compared to the other rim jobs you had?” Harry went shy suddenly.

               “Uh, well…that was my first time I was rimmed.” Eleanor’s eyes widened.

               “What?! I mean, I just thought that-you know, you’ve done that with other men before.”

               Harry shook his head, “Nope. I didn’t want to do it with any of the guys I’ve been with before. They were mainly concerned about getting themselves off but Liam,” he grinned happily, “he was just concerned about getting me off and making me feel good.”

               “And did he?” Eleanor asked lightly, smirking. Harry scoffed.

               “Eleanor Jane, I almost cried at how good he was,” he admitted, “that boy’s got the tongue of a fucking lizard.”

               Eleanor grimaced, “Good to know,” she said flatly, “Well, what’s the plan? Are renting a hotel for this?”

               Harry shook his head, “My mom’s spending the night with Robin. So we’ll have the house to ourseleves,” Eleanor perked up at that.          

               “Aw, really? They’re still together?” Harry nodded and Eleanor’s face fell when she realized something, “Wait-your mother is spending the night with him?”

               “Hey, I don’t ask about her sex life and she doesn’t ask about mine,” Harry stated, “I’m going to the store tomorrow after work to get some condoms and lube. You wanna come with?”

               Eleanor giggled, “As tempting as looking over condom of lube options with my best friend sounds, I can’t. I, uh, have other plans.” Eleanor hoped Harry would leave it at that, which he did, thankfully.

               “Ah, well, maybe next time,” Harry winked at her. Eleanor looked at her best friend with a stone face.

               “I hope you’re sure about this,” she mumbled. Harry froze before nodding.

               “I’m having sure. I, um, I’m falling for Liam and I think he feels the same way for me,” Eleanor had to bite her lip to keep herself from telling him that yes, Liam was nearly in love with him too, “And I want to be with him and I know he wants to be with me. We’ll be safe and have an amazing time. So yeah, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing.”

               Eleanor held her hand sup defensively, “Okay, okay.”

               Her driver pulled up to the curb and the two stood up and walked to the car.

               “By the way Els, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I love that beanie on you,” Harry confessed.                

               Eleanor froze and stuttered a small, “Thanks.”

               “Where did you get it?” Harry questioned innocently. Eleanor scrambled her for an answer.

               “Uh, I got it in Aspen. The lodge had all sorts of knit hats there.” Harry eyed her closely as they stopped by the door. Eleanor didn’t know for sure if he was buying her story.

               “Cool,” he said a second later. Harry opened the door and Eleanor breathed in relief as she climbed in the SUV.

               Eleanor knew she’d tell her best friend the real origins of the beanie one day.

               Just not that day

~~~

               Louis hated Valentine’s Day with a fierce passion.

               It was just plain ridiculous really. He believed that if you loved someone, every day of the year should be devoted to that special person. It was just a game the card companies, the flower stores and the chocolate companies came up together in order to boost sales in the name of love.

               Louis scoffed at Valentine’s Day, but his sisters loved it.

               The Tomlinsons every year on days leading up to Valentine’s would get together. They would collectively sign those cheap, lame kid Valentine’s Day cards for everyone in their classes. They then would make a shit ton of heart shaped sugar cookies and decorate them with red, pink and white frosting and sprinkles to pass out to everyone in their classes.

               And since there were four sisters, this was quite a large task.

               Thankfully, this year they had extra help.

               “Thanks again Eleanor for coming over and helping us,” Jay sighed as she set down another tray of baked cookies on a wire rack. It was sheer chaos, but then again, it always was chaotic around Valentine’s Day. Lottie and Flizz were helping out with Daisy and Phoebe with Valentine’s cards while Louis, Eleanor and Jay were cramped in the kitchen baking dozens of cookies. Later the two groups would combine to decorate them.

               Eleanor was elbow deep in sugar cookie dough, whisking all the ingredients together in a large bowl for the second batch of cookies (one more to go). Louis just had to stare at Eleanor because he had never seen her like this before. Eleanor’s hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail-it wasn’t perfectly styled like it usually was. Her t-shirt and jeans weren’t designer probably because Eleanor didn’t seem to care that they were covered in flour.

               The Eleanor Calder that was in his kitchen wasn’t her usual primed and proper self. And Louis kinda liked it.

               Eleanor smiled happily at Jay, “The pleasure’s all mine,” she insisted. She plopped down at wad of sugar cookie dough onto the floured counter top, “To be honest, I don’t know how you guys pull this off on your own.” Jay shrugged.

               “It seems to go faster each year, as the kids get older,” Jay looked over to Louis and scowled at him, “what are you doing there Louis?! Finish washing up those dishes! I need the mixing bowl for the next batch.” Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink. He looked up at Eleanor through his red fringe and found she was eyeing him too, giggling at his dispense. Louis stuck his pierced tongue out at her.

               Two hours later it was seven thirty and everything was finished. All the Valentine’s Day cards were divided in bags with each daughter’s name on it for the next day. The girls also helped decorate all of the heart shaped cookies. Eleanor was kidnapped by Daisy and Phoebe and was stuck helping them decorate. But Eleanor seemed fine with it. Louis found himself looking over at her from time to time. Sometimes Eleanor was looking back at him, other times she was too focus on placing sprinkles on cookies to notice him.

               Each time however, Louis was smiling as he looked at her.

               “Are you sure you don’t want me to chip in for dinner?” Eleanor asked as she wiped down the counter top. Jay sighed as she placed a couple of boxes of pizza she order for dinner away in the fridge.

               “Eleanor, dear, if you ask me again I’ll kick you out,” she joked, “It’s fine. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for your help today.”

               Eleanor bit her tongue and nodded to the ground. Louis went back to loading up the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. He could hear the loud steps of his sisters tumbling through the house long before they stepped foot in the kitchen.

               “El?” Flizz spoke up shyly. Louis smirked to himself, knowing what was to come. Eleanor looked over to the girls surrounding her and smiled brightly, “We made something for you.”

               Eleanor’s frown was quickly transformed into a large smile as the girls handed her a homemade Valentine. It was a red paper heart with Disney Princess stickers and sparkled lettering that said ‘Happy Valentine’s Day El!’ Louis believed that Lottie wrote that out because it was perfectly straight and well written.

               “Aw, you guys!” Eleanor squealed happily as she took the card, “Thank you so much! This is beautiful!” She gave all the girls a quick hug, all of which thanked her for helping them that day.

               “Alright,” Jay announced, “El said she had to be home by eight o’clock to study for a test she’s having tomorrow. Which means Eleanor has to leave now.”

               There was a cry of sadness that came from the girls. They all gave her yet another hug and said their goodbyes with a pout on their faces. Louis watched as his mom hugged Eleanor and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

               Louis walked out to her car with Eleanor, just to make sure she got their safely.

               “Thanks for coming out here tonight,” Louis spoke up by her car. He chose to walked out to her car with Eleanor, just to make sure she got their safely. Plus, it was the first time they were alone all night and it gave a chance for the two of them to talk.

               Eleanor shrugged, “It’s fine really. You said the girls wanted to see me, and I missed them so it was nice spending time with them,” she smirked before reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet. Eleanor picked out three twenty dollar bills and handed them over to Louis, “Here, make sure you give this to your mom, for dinner.”

               “El,” Louis sighed, shaking her head, “You don’t have to do that. My mom won’t accept it-”

               “Then wad them up and stick them in the bottom of her purse, or on her nightstand,” she suggested, “Make it seem like it’s been there all the time.”

               Louis smirked and reluctantly took them, “Okay, thanks.” Eleanor pulled back and smiled sweetly.

               “Goodnight Louis,” she stated. Louis stopped her and pulled on her arm until she was right in front of him. Eleanor’s breath was cold on his lips. Her wide eyes were the last thing he saw before he leaned in and kissed her slowly. The girl stood still before reaching her gloved hand up to Louis’ cheek and kissed back ever so carefully.

               “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Louis mumbled against her lips when he broke the kiss.

               Eleanor smirked and scoffed a little. “Valentine’s Day isn’t ‘til Saturday.” Louis cocked an eyebrow.

               “Well then, I guess I’ll have to find you and kiss you again on Saturday,” he winked and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Goodbye Louis,” she repeated firmly, but cracked a smile at him before opening her car door and getting inside it. Louis stayed in the driveway and watched Eleanor drive off onto the road.

               And well, Louis just might have thought about how he could see Eleanor on Valentine’s Day so he could kiss her again.

~~~

               The tea candles Harry had set up in his room were getting dangerously low.

               Liam was supposed to be at Harry’s at nine pm. It was nearing eleven and Liam hadn’t shown up. Valentine’s Day was almost over and Liam was not there.

               Harry wasn’t trying to worry. Liam had to work that night-maybe a work thing came up? Maybe he went home after his shift and dozed off?

               Still…a text would have been nice to let him know he was going to be late or not.

               Harry, on the other hand, had sent Liam sixteen texts-all ranging from,  _‘r u gonna b l8?’_  to  _‘r u ok????’_  to  _‘WTF WON’T U TEXT BACK?!’_

Harry spent a lot of time planning this night out. He got new boxer briefs just for this event. He spent a shit ton of money at Yankee Candles picking out warm scented candles to spread all over his room and help set the mood. Harry stood in the personal care aisle at Meijer for ages, reading over lube options and picking out the ones that Liam might enjoy. He read over condom choices too and made sure to get the size that would fit his hung boyfriend.

               But no. Apparently, Liam didn’t care that Harry put so much thought into this. Liam must have blown him off was the conclusion Harry came to.

               Harry was nearly dozing off on his bed, the white knit sweater he was wearing was riding up his torso, when his phone rang. He jolted up at the sound and blindly reached over to his nightstand for it. He didn’t bother looking at who it was for he thought it was Liam.

               “Li?” he rasped, trying to maintain his temper.

               But it wasn’t Liam.

               “Harry,” Harry frowned and sat up from his bed. He surely wasn’t expecting a call from this person.

               “Louis?” he asked. There’s so much noise on the other end that he could barely make out who it was. Louis sighed weakly on the other end.

               “Harry, oh my God. I-I can’t believe no one called you yet. It’s just been s-so crazy. I-I’m sorry,” Louis’ voice broke and Harry’s stomach dropped.

               “Louis, what is it?” Harry waited anxiously as Louis drew in a deep breath before speaking up.

               “Liam’s been in a car accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I SUCKKKKK! Sorry for the cliffhanger!   
> Thank you so much for reading this! ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS! THANK YOU!***  
> Will update soon! Take care :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here's chapter 19! Happier times are ahead...  
> Please read and enjoy! :)

It was strange.

               Eleanor had gotten used to walking to third period with Liam and talking to about whatever came to mind. But there she was Monday morning-two days after Valentine’s Day-and Liam was not at school.

               Of course he wouldn’t be at school.

               Walking into English, Eleanor spotted Louis immediately, in the mist of empty chairs around him. Eleanor’s heart twisted in her chest at the sight of him. He looked wound up by the way his knee was bouncing, and yet exhausted, extremely exhausted from two days straight of being wound up. Eleanor walked over to her seat and sat down in front of Louis. She turned around with a worried some look on her face.

               “Hey.”

               Louis picked his head up at the sound of her voice. He sniffled and sat back in his chair, “Hey.” Eleanor noticed how dull his eyes were. Normally, Louis’ eyes were bright and mischievous, full of energy and life. But they were lifeless and tired.

               “How are you?”

               Louis shrugged, “Holding on I guess.” Eleanor could feel her chest squeeze together.

               “I’m so sorry, Lou.” Louis sniffed and didn’t say anything else.

               The bell rang and Miss. Turner addressed the class with a somber look, “Good morning class. I’m sure you’ve noticed that we’re missing a couple of students today. I’m sure you’ve heard about what happened to Liam Payne and I suspect Harry Styles is with him.”

               Some airhead jock spoke up, “Yeah, didn’t he like, ran into a fucking pole?” Him and his buff friends laughed heartily at that, “God what a fucking pansy.” It wasn’t true, none of what he was saying was true.

               Eleanor snarled at the kid just as Miss. Turner interjected, “Mr. Conners.”

               But Louis pounded his fist into his desk, gaining the attention of everyone in doing so, “Shut up dickhead.”

               “The fuck you saying to me, punk?” Jake, the jock, called him out. But Louis had just as much spunk in him as well.

               “I said shut the fuck up!” he yelled, face turning red and body trembling. Eleanor noticed all the other students looking more afraid of Louis then the other guy, who had melon sized biceps.

               “Enough!” Miss. Turner shouted, staring a bit longer at Louis. She turned her attention to Jake, “Mr. Conners, go to the principle’s office, now!” she ordered.

               Jake threw his hands in the arm, “What?! Why aren’t you gonna send that punk loser to the office?” Miss. Turner sighed heavily.

               “Mr. Tomlinson’s best friend was a deadly car accident two days ago,” she stated lowly, “you can take one look at him and see he hasn’t slept since then. Since class started, he’s cheeked his phone ten times, probably checking in on updates on how his best friend is doing. Have you seen anyone you loved in a hospital bed, hooked up to countless machines?” Jake looked down to the ground and shook his head.

               Miss. Turner hummed sadly, “Thought so. It’s a very nerve-wracking, scary thing to see the one you love in the hospital. So imagine your best friend in a hospital bed and someone called them a pansy, which, by the way, is a gay slur and that’s why I’m sending you to the office. You know we don’t tolerate hate of any kind here,” the teacher sighed and addressed the class as a whole, “I think we should all be sensitive to all of Liam’s friends and family who are dealing with this. I don’t care how you feel about him, keep your opinions to yourselves. Say nothing to Louis about his best friend unless it’s to say you’re sorry about what happened and you’re praying for Liam. Other then that, just leave Liam’s loved ones alone.”

               Jake huffed as he gathered his belongings and stomped out the classroom with a note Miss. Turner handed him to explain what he did. A minute later, Louis got up and left as well. Miss. Turner caught him at the door.

               “Louis,” Eleanor watched as the punk looked up his teacher. Miss. Turner smiled sadly, “I am so sorry.” Louis nodded tightly and left the room. Miss. Turner looked over to Eleanor with a concerned expression, “Miss. Calder, you may leave and look after Louis. Don’t worry, you can come by during lunch to get the homework.”

               Eleanor nodded and picked up her stuff and left the room fairly quickly.

               It wasn’t too hard to find Louis. Louis once told her that he would sometimes hang out behind a staircase by the lunchroom. And well, their English class wasn’t too far from the lunch room. Eleanor opened up a door to a room where the staircase was and she spotted Louis instantly, sitting in the middle of the steps.

               “Louis,” she breathed out because. Louis was so small in that moment. He was folded in on himself with his head buried in his bent knees. Eleanor approached him and sat beside him-her hand tentatively rubbing his back.

               Louis sniffled before he spoke up, “I’m gonna fucking kill that kid.”

               “No you won’t,” Eleanor insisted softly. Louis huffed angrily and seconds later there were tears pouring out of his eyes. Eleanor pulled him over into her arms and let him cry in her chest.

               “He’s my best friend!” Louis sobbed, “I-I almost lost my best friend a-and this fucking asshole laughed about it.”

               Eleanor only hugged Louis tighter at that, “Screw him. He’s a prick.”

               “My best friend almost died,” Louis whispered carefully. Eleanor sighed and pulled back. She tried to look at the punk in the eye but his fringe was covering his face.

               “But he didn’t die,” she reminded him, “He’s getting better, yeah?”

               Louis nodded slowly, “He finally woke up last night. He seems okay-groggy and in some pain, but,” Louis finally looked up at her. His eyes were bright red and his breath was shaky, “It’s so hard seeing him like that-all bandaged up and drugged out.” Eleanor frowned and shook her head.

               “God, I can’t think if something like that happened to Harry…” Louis sighed.

               “It should have been me,” he stated, “I-I should be in that hospital bed, not him.”

               Eleanor eyed him with a scolding glare, “Louis-”

               “Liam’s good, Liam’s the best one out of all of us. I’m obnoxious a-and rude and,” Louis blinked and new tears fell down his cheeks, “I deserve something like that, not Liam. Liam’s the good one, I’m the bad one. This shouldn’t have happened to him. He didn’t deserve this.”

               Eleanor rewrapped her arms around Louis’ neck and pulled in back into a tight hug. She rubbed his back and let him weep softly for a bit. She spoke out eventually and said, “No one deserves to be in a car accident, especially you.” Louis scoffed bitterly at that.

               “You make it sound like I’m a good person when we both know I’m not.” Eleanor couldn’t believe what he was saying.

               “Are you fucking kidding me, Lou? You tutor children in need. You’re always there for your mom and sisters and your friends. Hell, you didn’t even leave the hospital until late last night and you still came to school, which is beyond me. Liam’s good, and you are too. Liam would agree with me.”

               Louis smirked, “Thanks, but I don’t believe you.”

               “You don’t have to believe me but I’m right,” Eleanor insisted. Louis playfully snarled at her, “Let’s get out of here and go to the hospital. We’ll check on our boys.”

               “I can’t believe Harry hasn’t left since Saturday night,” Louis said, shaking his head, “”Even my mom dragged my ass out of the hospital last night, which wasn’t easy.”

               Eleanor sighed as the two stood up, “Harry’s not one to leave someone he loves, especially if he knows they’re not okay. I once got dumped by this loser freshmen year and cried about it for an entire weekend. Harry never left my side the entire time.”

               Louis smirked at that, “Liam’s the same way. I, um, my biological father is kinda an asshole. He’s tried to contact me a few times over the years and I finally agreed to meet up with him last year. It was the first time I met him since I was a baby.” Eleanor frowned.

               “How did that go?” Louis shook his head.

               “Awful. He didn’t like anything about me-what I did, what music I listen to, who I hang out with. He kept saying these things and he just made it seem like I disappointed him?” Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes, “How can I disappoint someone who doesn’t know me at all?”

               Eleanor felt her blood shimmer, “He sounds like a fucking dick.” Louis glanced over and smirked happily.

               “Agreed. Anyway, Li knew how upset I was after seeing my dad, so he took me to go paint balling and we ate junk food and watched superhero movies under three in the morning.” Eleanor scoffed.

               “Sounds like our boys are pretty awesome, uh?”

               Louis smiled genuinely, “Couldn’t agree more.”

~~~  

               The steady beat coming off of the heart monitor soothed Harry’s tired mind.

               It was calming to him, like a lullaby that Harry had been resisting for over a day. It relaxed him, and encouraged his dried, sleepy eyes to doze off. The sound might have been menacing to others but Harry liked it.

               He liked hearing his boyfriend’s heart beating.

               It meant that Liam was alive.

               From his spot on a chair beside Liam’s hospital bed, Harry could hardly recognize his boyfriend. He looked paler and small somehow. To Harry, Liam was some sort of gladiator-strong, chiseled and handsome as ever. But in the bed, hooked up to all sorts of IVs and machines, Liam Payne looked more human then ever before.

               And God, that was scary for Harry.

               A broken wrist on his left hand, three ribs broken, a concussion, all sorts of nasty cuts and bruises all over his body. And a gash on the side of Liam’s skull that took sixteen stitches to fix, caused by his head skidding across the pavement as when he was ejected from the car.

               They all said it could have been worse and logically speaking, Harry knew this was true. He’d rather see Liam in a hospital bed then in a coffin.

               ‘He’s alive,’ Harry needed to remind himself every now and again, ‘just breathe, Liam’s alive.’

               Liam even woke up for a little bit earlier in the day, for the first time since being in the hospital. He was groggy, clearly disoriented and was in tears with frustration because he had no idea what was going on. Harry had to bit back tears and could only hold Liam’s hand as the doctors gave him a light sedative to relax him. Liam was only awake for five minutes before drifting back into nowhere land.

               That was four hours before and Harry was contemplating a lot of things. He wanted sleep, his body was begging for it, but he couldn’t-not yet at least. His stomach was hurting and gnawing away at itself because Harry couldn’t remember the last time he ate something. He figured he should check in with Eleanor or his mom but he had no strength to reach over and grab his phone from the table.

               Harry was about to surrender to the beeping machine and sleep for a bit when a quiet whine grabbed his attention. He looked over to the bed, blinking rapidly. Liam was stirring, his head moving side to side from the pillow. Harry’s heart picked up and suddenly he was torn. He wanted to be with Liam when he woke up again, and share a conscious moment with just the two of them but he knew that wasn’t right.      

               She deserved to know.

               Liam was just blinking his eyes open when Harry got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

               “H-Harry?” Harry’s heart nearly broke at Liam’s tiny rasp at his name. But he, instead, opened the door and walked into the hallway.

               Karen Payne was talking to one of Liam’s doctors, Dr. Cole. The two of them looked over to Harry, “He’s awake again,” he told them with a relieved smile on his face. He stepped to the side as Karen and the doctor quickly walked inside. Harry heard Karen gasp loudly.

               “Liam, thank heavens-”

               “Mrs. Payne, please remember what I said. We can’t excite Liam too much. We need to be calm and relaxed.” Harry took a spot by the wall in front of Liam’s bed, far enough to stay away from the doctor and Karen but close enough that Liam could see him clearly. Harry smiled softly at him, only for him.

               Dr. Cole walked up to Liam, “Liam? Do you know where you are?” Liam broke his eye contact with Harry and looked around the room. Harry knew he shouldn’t have felt this way, but he found it kinda adorable the way his sleepy face scrunched up with confusion.

               “…The hospital?” he replied, voice horsed. Dr. Cole nodded and Karen lightly squeezed her son’s hand.

               “Do you know why you’re here?” the doctor prompted.

               Liam looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes in concentration. He eventually shook his head, “N-No. What happened?”

               Karen spoke up this time, voice soft and timid, “You were in a car accident, Liam.” Liam frowned at that.

               “I was?” The doctor nodded, his older eyes squinting down at him.

               “What’s the last thing you remember, Liam?” And there it was, the billion dollar question. They were warned that Liam could’ve had some issues when he woke up since there was some blood around the brain. They were told this could range from minor slurred speech to memory loss and God, Harry didn’t want to think of a world where Liam didn’t remember him.

               Liam pursed his lips, “I-I was driving down this road. It was slippery but I was going a little bit over the speed limit because I was running late and-” realization swept over Liam as he looked over to Harry with large eyes, “Oh my God, Harry. I-I was going to your house for Valentine’s Day, b-but I don’t remember ever getting there.”

               Harry was quiet in his response, “You got in the accident ten minutes from my house. You…never arrived at my house.” A horrid look shadowed over Liam.

               “I-I ruined our first Valentine’s Day…” he mumbled sadly. Harry shook his head and took a step towards the bed. Of course Liam Payne would be the kind of guy to apologize for getting into an accident.

               “Babe, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, just focus on yourself right now and getting better.” He reached out and gently rubbed the tiny mound at the end of the bed that Harry knew to be Liam’s foot. Liam still had a worrisome face but he nodded slowly at Harry.

               Dr. Cole smirked down at him, “Well, it seems that your mental state is fine. Your speech is good, eyes are responsive to light and sound, and your memory seems to be in tune. You’ll only get better with more rest so I’ll leave you guys alone. Just make sure you guys don’t keep him up and encourage him to sleep.”

               The doctor left the room and Karen and Harry were left in the room alone with Liam. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Pretty much all of the day before, Harry and Karen were together. But there were so many other people there too like Louis and Eleanor, Liam’s dad and even Zayn was at the hospital for a while. But his peers were at school and Mr. Payne had a big project to present early afternoon at his job and once it was over, he’d be coming back to the hospital.

               Until then, it was just Karen and Harry. And it was very, very awkward.

               Liam croaked out, “T-Thirsty,” to the room. Karen nodded and moved towards the table that had a pitcher of water and a Styrofoam cup but Harry stopped her.

               “I got it, Mrs. Payne,” Harry insisted, “stay there with Liam,” he told her kindly. Karen hesitated but nodded and accepted it. Harry poured Liam a glass of lukewarm water and unwrapped a straw. He walked over to Liam and placed the straw in the cup before holding it out to Liam. He winced as he took in the first few sips but his quench was too much to ignore and he drank all of it in a matter of seconds.

               “Easy Liam,” Karen reminded him, her hand stroking his cheek. Liam sat back in his bed and swallowed loudly.

               “God that thing is disgusting,” he complained. Harry scoffed a little.

               “Sorry about that, it had been sitting out her all morning. I’ll ask a nurse to refill it with cold water,” Harry went to move away but a weak hand came up and grabbed his upper arm.

               “Don’t go baby,” Liam demanded softly with pleading eyes, “stay with me.”

               Harry nodded, “Okay. It’s okay Li, I’m right here.” Harry linked their hands together and kissed each one of Liam’s knuckles. Liam made a tiny smile.

               A phone went off and instantly, a Harry knew it wasn’t his. Karen stepped back and reached into her pocket, “It’s your father. I should go talk to him.” Karen kissed Liam’s forehead before walking out of the room. Liam smiled fondly and sleepily up at Harry.

               “Come to the other side, babe. There’s a chair over there you can sit in,” Liam kissed Harry’s hand and Harry knew he was blushing like crazy. He nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair. He scooted up to Liam’s side rejoined their hands. Liam couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

               “So what happened?” Liam asked carefully, “I-I know I was in a car accident but I don’t really remember the actual accident.”

               Harry sighed and stroked Liam’s hand, “It was snowing on Valentine’s. You were taking back roads to my house and it was icy,” he glanced up at Liam, who had his full attention, “you spun out and your car flipped over. You were ejected from the car and skidded into a ditch. Someone was driving on the other side of the road when it happened and they called 911.” Liam bit his lip and shook his head.

               “I-I don’t remember any of that…” he whispered, “I-I remembered trying to get to your house for Valentine’s Day…” he looked up at Harry sadly, “I’m so sorry baby.”

               Harry shoo him, “It’s fine Li. Honestly, I’m just so happy your okay.”

               “What’s the damage?” Liam asked, “I can tell I broke something on this arm,” he noted, lifted his casted left arm up. Harry smirked softly.

               “Your wrist in two areas,” Harry told him, “they, um, had to do minor brain surgery to remove some blood in your brain. Underneath that gauze is sixteen stitches.”

               “Jesus,” Liam rasped, “I’m a right mess aren’t I?” he scoffed but winced immediately afterwards, “why is my chest killing me?”

               “You broke three ribs as well,” Harry informed in, “they will heal on their own, in time.”

               Liam nodded and carefully eyed his boyfriend, “Baby have you gotten any sleep? You look tired.”

               “Not really,” he confessed weakly. Liam frowned.

               “You need to take care of yourself baby.”

               Harry shook his head, “I’m fine, Li. You’re the one in the hospital. I-I need to look after you.”

               “Not if that means you’re not taking care of yourself,” Liam sighed. He let go of Harry’s hand and reached over to held onto Harry’s neck gently, “I can’t get better knowing that you’re running on empty, baby. Got it?” Harry looked down at the hospital bed and nodded somberly.

               “Got it.” Liam smiled weakly at that, his eyes crossing a little.

               “I’m sleepy, baby,” he admitted. Harry stood up and kissed Liam swiftly on the lips.

               “Then go to sleep darling.”

               Liam shook his head against Harry, “I don’t want to. I slept for two days and I missed you.” Harry smirked at that.

               “I’ll be here when you wake up. And so will a lot of other people too,” Harry ran his hand along the side of Liam’s head that wasn’t bandaged up, “Go to sleep my love.”

               Liam smirked as his eyes fluttered closed and his lips murmured, “I love you, H.”

               Maybe it was the medication. Maybe it was because Liam was exhausted. Maybe it was because Liam knew that he could’ve died and he was just scared.

               But Harry had a feeling that Liam said that because he meant it.

               “I love you too Li,” Harry confessed. He pecked on Liam’s scalp and Liam’s lips limply curled up before be drifted off to sleep. Harry kept his lips pressed against Liam’s head for a while just in case.

               All the while, Karen Payne was watching from the door in hallway.

~~~

               Louis and Eleanor got to the hospital around three.

               They ditched school late morning to see Liam. Harry had texted Louis and Eleanor telling them that they had given a light sedative to Liam earlier in the morning and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

               So that gave them an idea.

               Louis and Eleanor went to all over town. They bought a huge banner and art supplies. They bought all of Liam’s favorite snacks, a large teddy bear that kinda looked like Liam, some red balloons and movies that Louis knew Liam didn’t have. And, with Jay’s permission, Louis picked up his sisters from their schools and brought them back home.

               Eleanor whipped up together a quick lunch as Louis helped his sisters with making the get well banner for Liam, as well as cards for him. Louis found an old basket in his basement and they arranged all of the cards and gifts in the basket nicely. Harry had texted them at two-ish, saying that Liam was awake again. They all piled into Louis’ car and drove to the hospital

               When Louis and Eleanor walked into Liam’s hospital room with Louis’ sisters in tow, it was quite impressive. Karen was in near tears at the lengths Louis went to, Harry beamed and seemed more lively and happy to see Eleanor, and Liam couldn’t stop smiling.

               Because of hospital rules, only six people at the most could stay inside the room so Harry and Karen agreed to step outside and let Louis and Liam spend some time together. Eleanor watched on as Liam and Louis hugged for a while and she didn’t say anything when she heard the two of them sniffling and refusing to let go.

~~~

               Harry sat in the waiting room.

               Karen was sitting next to him, but thankfully there was a chair in between them.

               It was tense and weird since Harry was there. He couldn’t tell what Karen was thinking. He didn’t talked to her unless he had to. Harry thought it was nice that she wasn’t yelling at him or that she demanded that he couldn’t see Liam. Karen was being surprisingly cordial.

               Karen coughed abruptly, “Thank you, for being here for him,” Harry blinked and looked over at Karen. The woman had tears welling up from under her glasses and she gave a shaky smile, “I-I know it makes Liam feel better that you’re here.”

               Harry nodded tightly, “Of course I’d be here for him. I…I love him very much.” Karen’s face broke at that and tears slipped out of her eyes.

               “I’m sorry,” she choked out, “I’m so, so sorry for the way I’ve been acting. I-I was rude and s-so cruel I can’t-I’m so ashamed.” Harry was surprised by the tears but he reached over and took Karen’s hand.

               “It’s okay-”

               Karen shook her head, “It’s not. I-I don’t know why I said all those things, I don’t believe them, honestly I don’t. I-I’m fine with people loving whomever they love. I-I just-” Karen stopped and sighed, “I’m so worried about him, I always have been. Liam’s my youngest and my only son and when he came out to us, I was so s-scared. I know that people get harassed or beat up because of who they are, especially if they’re gay or bi.”

               Harry nodded because it was true. He had dealt with his own share of bullying because of his sexuality. And Liam did too.

               “I just,” Karen spoke up again, “I just wanted to protect him. I-I didn’t want Liam to be bi because that meant that people were going to hurt him and I couldn’t keep him share. And I don’t know what came over me b-but somehow, I-I became his bully. I harassed him. I said horrible, horrible things to him and to you and I’m s-so disgusted with myself.”

               Karen shook her head, “But none of that stuff matters. I-I almost lost my son,” Harry’s lips wobbled and his own eyes were threatening tears, “I don’t care who he loves, it doesn’t matter-as long as he or she is good enough for him and H-Harry, dear.” She gripped Harry’s hand with both of hers and smiled tenderly at him, “You’re so good for him. I know you care deeply for him and I’m so, so sorry I said all those awful things about him and about you.”

               Harry sniffled, “Apology accepted,” he told her with a kind smile, “but I think the one you should be apologizing to is in there” he stated and pointed towards Liam’s room. Karen nodded and sighed.

               “He hates me, doesn’t he?”

               Harry shook his head, “No, but he was very sad that all of this went down the way it did. And you are too, so he’ll forgive you. Liam loves you, he just wants to know that you love him, regardless.”

               “I do love him,’ Karen rasped, “I love him so much.”

               “Then tell him,” Harry urged kindly, “Look, I know all this an adjustment. I know my mom wasn’t had to get used to me being gay.”

               Karen eyed Harry closely, “W-What was her reaction when you came out?”

               “She was supportive and made sure to remind me that she loved me,” Harry sighed, “but she said she had to let go of somethings. She had to let go of the image she had of me being with a wife one day. She had to come to terms with knowing that I’m going to have to deal with people hating me or my lifestyle because of who I am. She knew that she would have friends and family members that wouldn’t be okay with me and that she would have to defend me more so then ever before,” Harry shrugged, “It wasn’t easy but over time she got used to it. And now, she couldn’t be happier for me because I met a wonderful man who adores me and I can’t fully express how much I adore him.”

               Karen smirked, “I’ll try harder okay. I…know this will be an adjustment but I will accept Liam for who he is fully, and that includes you too dear,” she squeezed Harry’s hand, “I won’t be mean to you again.” Harry smiled.

               “Here,” he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He always carried around a few of his mom’s business card with him. He took a pen off of a table in front of them and jotted down another number, “This is my mom’s personal cell. You can give her a call and you two can talk about stuff, okay? I think she can help you a lot.”

               Karen took the card and nodded, “Thank you Harry, for everything.”

               Harry thought how life was strange at times. Liam was fine three days before but now he was in the hospital, thankfully alright. And there he was, reconciled with Karen Payne when a week before he wouldn’t have talked to her if he was paid to.

               Life is pretty strange and kind beautiful as well.

~~~

               Jay stopped at the hospital after work. She stayed for a bit and took the girls home for dinner. She thanked Eleanor for making them lunch and helping them with the gift basket.

               Zayn wasn’t much for hospitals. But he showed up with his mom for a little bit and dropped off some flowers.

               Both of Liam’s sisters and Nicola’s husband were in Liam’s room with Geoff and Karen. Harry, much to his protest, left about a half hour before by both the persistence of his mom and Liam to go home, have an actual meal and sleep.

               It was just Louis and Eleanor in the waiting room. Visiting hours were to end in an hour or so but neither had no intentions of leaving.

               Eleanor was surprised when Louis reached over and held Eleanor’s hand.

               But then again, she wasn’t really all that surprised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE! Leave me kudos and nice comments! Thank you!***  
> Will update sooner! Take care!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter! Please keep sending me your thoughts on CFY-I love reading them!   
> Here's chapter 20! Some stuff goes down and Elounor end up cuddling...please read and enjoy!   
> WARNING: Implied Lirry oral sex.   
> ALSO! Song for this chapter is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute ! Here's a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXqYw_II6Pc

    “Are you sure?” Karen asked again as she slipped on her coat. She eyed her son on the couch and Harry, who was sitting next to him and was petting his hair tenderly. She sighed, “You just got home from the hospital yesterday, Liam. I can cancel this lunch with your aunt.”

               “Mom,” Liam groaned fondly, “She’s your sister and you hardly see her-you’ve have this planned for months.” Karen bit her lip.

               “But you’ll be home alone-”

               “No he won’t,” Harry chimed in, his hand still carding through Liam’s scalp. He leaned in and kissed his temple sweetly, making Liam blush madly. He looked back up at Karen, “I’ll stay with him.”

               Karen eyed Harry closely, “Harry it’s a lot of responsibility. And I know you can take care of Liam, but are you taking care of yourself? When was the last time you slept properly or ate an actual meal?”

               “I’m fine,” Harry stated, “Liam and I will probably just do homework. He just took some pain meds and he won’t be due for more until six tonight. His other dose medications are at three, but he has to take his anti-nausea med at two and eat something lite with because his meds make him feel sick,” Harry checked his phone quickly, “Liam woke up three hours ago, and he’ll probably start sleeping again soon. You made chicken soup last night and it’s in the fridge whenever Liam’s hungry and he needs to drink tons of water and fruit juice.”

               Harry smiled up at Karen, “I’ve got this. You go have a great time with your sister.” Liam smiled as he pulled Harry into his side and kissed his head. Karen smirked, looking mighty impressed.

               “Okay,” she sighed, “but if anything happens, Liam has my number in his cell. Call me.” She instructed.

               Liam shrugged, “Everything will be fine,” he insisted, “tell Aunt Rosie I love her.”

               “Will do,” Karen said as she slipped on her shoulder purse. She walked over the couch where Liam was camped out on and kissed her son’s head, “I love you sweetheart. Get lots of rest.”

               Liam nodded, “Will do.” Karen turned to Harry with grateful eyes.

               “And thank you Harry for taking such good care of my Liam,” she frowned at herself, “I mean, our Liam.” She winked at Harry as the boy chuckled.

               “Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Payne.”

               “Karen,” the mother corrected, “Well I’ll be off then. Don’t tire yourself out too much Liam and Harry-feel free to eat anything in the fridge okay?” the two boys nodded, “Goodbye!”

               Harry was an excellent caregiver. He tended to whatever Liam needed or wanted. He always insisted that Liam sleep or eat something. He would try and encourage Liam to do things, but would never push him too hard.

               So yes, Harry was an amazing caregiver, but Liam was an awful patient.

               Especially that day.

               Liam had texted Harry at around nine that day, saying he was awake and invited him over. Harry was at his house by nine-thirty and the two worked on the homework they missed over the past week for a bit. They cuddled a little in the couch and Harry got whatever Liam needed and would fluff his pillow for him and kiss his wrist that was still covered in a cast.

               But Liam wasn’t being as sweet on Harry. His actions were more devilish. It started out innocently enough when Harry bent down to get his English book from his backpack. His shirt rode up a bit and Liam reached out to stroke it and Harry smirked over his shoulder at him. Then while Harry was reading the chapter in their book, Liam’s hand went lower and cupped his bum possessively, which rendered Harry speechless. But he ignored it to the best if his abilities. Harry didn’t want to start something-Liam had been in the hospital for five days and just got home.

               But Liam was persistent and as Harry was reading a short story by John Steinbeck, Liam leaned in and began nibbling Harry’s jaw, his weak spot. Harry melted into his teeth and his stomach began to flutter.

               “Liam,” he drew out, scolding him, “You’re being very naughty.” Liam removed himself and looked up at his boyfriend with scheming eyes.

               “Who? Me?” he questioned coyly, “I’m just giving you kisses is all-showing you my appreciation for being my hot nurse.”

               Harry sputtered a weak laugh as Liam continued to kiss his neck, “Hot nurse?!”

               “Yeah,” Liam said softly into Harry’s pale but burning skin, “you’re the hottest nurse ever.” Harry bit his lip to keep himself composed.

               “I dunno, I thought nurse Edna at the hospital was smoking hot,” he cracked into a giggle before he could finish speaking. Liam huffed into his collarbone.

               “Yeah, for being eighty-five,” he countered playfully. He reached over and touched Harry half hard member in his jeans, “C’mon baby. Let’s have some fun, yeah? It’s been so long since I’ve touched you.”

               Harry bit back a moan and shook his head, “L-Li, we can’t-you’re-”

               “I’m  _fine_ ,” Liam insisted. He proved his point by rubbing himself on Harry’s side, “See how much I want you, sweetheart? I can’t get enough of you.”

               If Harry was being honest with himself, he wanted Liam to touch and wanted so, so bad to touch Liam. But Liam’s health was top priority. He needed to take care of him physically, not sexually.

               But Liam was persistent, “Baby doll, let me take care you-show you how much you mean to me okay? I wanna make you feel good.” And Harry suddenly could resist.

               “O-Okay, but not here. In your room.” Liam beamed with happiness and let Harry drag him upstairs to his room.

~*~

               Harry Styles was truly the most beautiful person in the world.

               Even if Harry was sleeping on his chest, cheeks rosy and body lax with a little bit of drool coming from his open mouth, he was still gorgeous. Liam kissed his scalp and smirked at his luck.

               Doing the sixty-nine position was now something he was able to cross off his list.

               The front door opened that moment and Liam looked up from the couch to see his mom come in. He was so thankful in that moment that after they both came, Harry made them get dress, wash up and go back downstairs. She smiled at him and Liam motioned to her to not say anything and nodded down to Harry. She looked at Harry and nodded knowingly before walking over to him and giving him a tiny kiss before going into the kitchen.

               Liam looked back down at Harry and kissed his scalp again, “I love you, darling,” he whispered nervously and then nuzzled his head against his.

               He didn’t noticed how Harry’s lips twitched upwards at that.

~~~

               Within the next few weeks, Spring had officially came and in just six weeks or so, the Seniors would be leaving Fillmore High for good.

               It dawned on Louis how different the beginning of the school year was compared to that moment.

               Liam was afraid of being rejected by his peers for his sexuality but now he was strolling the halls holding Harry Style’s hand-someone Louis never expected he would like, but he was so happy that they got together. Harry was perfect for Liam and Liam adored Harry with everything he had.

               And then there was Zayn. Zayn, at the beginning of the school year, was close to Louis and Liam. But over the last few months, he grew apart from them. Maybe it was because him and Perrie started going out or maybe it was because he made friends with some cocky asshole from his bio class that Zayn loved to pieces but everyone-literally  _everyone_  else hated him. They still got together to play for the band but they hardly even get together for that anymore, especially after Liam’s accident.

               And then, the strangest thing of it all, was the fact that Louis considered Eleanor a friend.

               Well…Louis wasn’t entirely sure if he could call Eleanor a friend. They hated each other for years and then suddenly they were fuck buddies and then the fucking stop so they were just…buddies? The whole thing confused Louis so much. But all he knew is that whatever relationship he had with Eleanor, he liked it. He trusted her, oddly enough. He told her things he hadn’t told anyone else and he knew that Eleanor shared deep stuff from her life to him as well. They talked a lot and hung out when they could and even when they weren’t together, Louis found his mind would wonder off to thoughts of her…Which Louis had no idea what to think about that.

               Everything for the most part was going fine, until the first full week of Spring rolled around.

               “Hey El!” Louis greeted her as she walked into English, his smile so deep his piercing hurt. He expected her to say hi to him as well but instead he got a cold look from Eleanor as she briskly walked to her desk and sat down in front of Louis without a word.                

               Louis blinked and looked over at Liam and Harry, who were looking at him the same way. Shrugging, Louis turned back to Eleanor and tapped her shoulder. Again, he was ignored.

               “You okay, Calder?” he questioned lowly.

               Eleanor was short and huffed at him as she spun around with a growl on her face, “Fuck off, Tomlinson!” Louis pulled back clearly surprised as Eleanor turned back to the front of the class as the bell rang. From the corner of his eye, Louis saw Harry eye Eleanor closely before looking down at his book and flipping it to the proper page.

               Eleanor seemed tense throughout the class. Even if Louis only saw the back of her head the entire time, he noticed how tense she was. He actual had heard bits and pieces of lectures his mother would ramble on and on about psychology. He knew the signs when someone was stressed or anxious and he could tell that Eleanor was. Her legs were jumpy from under her desk. Her shoulders were tense and taut. Eleanor kept taping her pencil on her textbook nonstop throughout the whole hour.

               Eleanor was stressed and Louis had no idea why.

               When the bell rang, she was one of the first ones out of the class, leaving Louis, Harry and Liam dumbfounded.

               “What’s up with her?” Louis asked Harry a second later. Harry looked at the door and shrugged his shoulders.

               “I dunno,” he confessed, “I talked to her yesterday and she seemed fine. But then she got a text from her father, saying he wanted to Skype last night.”

               Louis frowned as he followed the two of them out of the classroom, “Is that normal? For her father to reach out to her and want to talk to her?” Harry shook his head as he took Liam’s head and the three of them headed off to lunch.

               “No, not at all,” Harry admitted. He sighed gravely, “I’ll talk to her after school. Whatever’s bothering her now she won’t tell me here, she’s so private that way,” he turned to Liam, “Babe? Did Eleanor seem off in government class?”

               “Kinda,” Liam said after a pause, “Like, she didn’t yell at me like she did at Lou, but she didn’t really say much the entire hour.”

               Louis shook his head and looked off into the distance, “Something’s wrong.” Harry was bemused but his comment.

               “Since when do you care so much about Eleanor? I thought she was your mortal enemy?” Louis scoffed at that, trying to keep up a façade he gave up long ago.

               “It’s not like we’re friends,” he insisted, “but I care for her-as my partner for this project. If something’s wrong with her I want to know why.”

               Harry nibbled on his lip for a second but shrugged easily, “Whateves. I’ll talk to her after school and see what’s going on.”

               Louis nodded casually and tried not to think about Eleanor the rest of the day.

               He failed miserably.

~~~

               Harry sighed as he entered Liam’s bedroom and pocketed his phone. Liam noticed his presences and patted on the spot beside him on his bed. Louis had stopped playing chords on his acoustic guitar that he brought over to play a tune he was working on for Liam.

               “Well?” Liam prompted, eagerly sitting up straight, “What’s up with Eleanor?”

               Harry rubbed his face and shook his head, “Her parents are going to be in town this weekend. They’ll be home by eight on Friday.” Louis frowned at that statement as Liam blinked slowly.

               “But…that’s a good thing, ya? She hardly gets to see her folks.”

               “It’s not though,” Harry tried to explain, “Her parents only come home for holidays or for important stuff like that. It’s possible that her father or mother comes back separately once in a while but they’re coming home together, at the same time, and it’s not a holiday. And Eleanor’s freaking out.”

               Louis nibbled on his lip, “What could that mean then? Why would they come home at the same time-there has to be a reason for it, right?” Harry nodded slowly.

               “Yeah…Els think that they’re splitting up and they’re going to tell her this weekend.”

               Liam sighed and pulled Harry into his side with his good arm, “That’s so sad.” Harry shrugged as he looked down. Louis was still processing all the information together. He had been through his own parents getting a divorce. He knew it was going to be difficult for her in the next couple of months. He couldn’t imagine graduating high school and going off to college all while your parents were getting a divorce.

               “Eleanor’s trying to be strong but I can tell she’s barely holding on,” Harry stated before looking up at Louis, “You can’t let her know I told you all this. I mean, I think you two are friends but-she told me this in private. I shouldn’t have even told Liam this and he’s my boyfriend.”

               Louis nodded once, “Got it.” Harry frowned.

               “God, I wish-apparently her parents were barely talking to each other over Christmas. And her mom was nagging at Eleanor the whole time, saying how she needed a boyfriend and why she didn’t have a boyfriend,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Like, why does that stuff matter? It shouldn’t.”

               Louis got an idea at that very moment. If any of his friends were going through this, he would be there for them and do anything for them.

               He decided that he’d be there for Eleanor, no matter what.

~~~

               For Eleanor, seeing her parents in the house together when there wasn’t a Christmas tree tucked away in the corner was a strange sight to see.

               Her mother sat on one end of the table, her finger nails tapping away loudly on the hard wood table. She looks…mad in a subtle way. Her frown was disguised under her red lipstick and perfectly styled bob. Eleanor knew her mother was wearing a Chanel suit and she looked stunning in it. It made her look more regal, more in control and dominating.

               Eleanor’s father sat at the other end of the table. His suit was Armani and tailored perfectly to his body. His dark metal glasses were perched on his nose as he read through e-mails on his phone with a tight grim look on his face. Eleanor noticed that since Christmas, his hair had more grey streaks in it than usual. Maybe that was from the stress of the job or maybe from the stress of his marriage collapsing.

               It still made Eleanor sick to her stomach. Granted, since Eleanor was in middle school, both of her parents kicked their jobs into high gear and worked out of town most of the time. She was told that her parents would wound up in the same city here and there but it was never consistent and never enough. Plus, most marriages end in divorce and Eleanor was surprised that her parent’s relationship lasted as long as it did. She accepted the possibility that her parents would tell her that they were ending their marriage, but that doesn’t mean that Eleanor was mentally okay with that.

               Their personal chef walked into the dining room at eight pm sharp with plates full of rich and glorious foods. A plate was placed in front of Eleanor and she took in the distraction of the garlicy aroma graciously. The food looked divine but her stomach was in so many knots she didn’t feel hungry.

               “Here we have filet mignon with a mushroom and white wine cream sauce. Next to that is herb roasted potatoes and sautéed green beans. There are leftovers in the kitchen if you want more helpings,” the chef stated proudly. Mr. Calder nodded stoically as he unfolded his napkin.

               “Thanks Fred. You and your staff can leave now,” Eleanor smiled tightly up at the chef before he left the room. The three of them began to eat in painful silence. Eleanor could hear the staff cleaning up in the kitchen and then eventually leaving out the back door. She couldn’t bring herself to put any food in her mouth so she resorted to cutting up her meat and veggies into tiny pieces. Eleanor glanced up and noticed her father was staring at her.

               “You don’t like the food?” he asked slowly. Eleanor sighed and sat back in her chair.

               “I haven’t eaten beef in months,” she explained, which was the truth. She had to watch her figure for prom and she decided to give up beef and pork after Christmas. Mrs. Calder frowned as she swallowed a forkful of food.

               “I didn’t know that…” she commented, and then shrugged, “Oh well, I rarely eat meat anyway.”

               Eleanor nodded slowly and picked at her plate, wondering when they were going to start talking about whatever reason they were home. It felt…suffocating, which wasn’t unusual when she was around her parents. But the air felt tighter between them, like their throats were filled to the brim with words neither one has said in years. And all Eleanor wanted to know was what they were going to say and if she was going to be okay or not.

               Finally, her father put down his utensils and looked stoically at Eleanor, “You’re probably wondering why we’re here.” Eleanor nodded slowly.

               “Yes, well,” Mrs. Calder sighed as she wiped her lip, “Eleanor, we need to tell you something.”

               Eleanor nodded slowly and gripped the end of the table, bracing herself for whatever was coming.

~~~

               At around eight-thirty, Louis almost called it a night.

               He figured that maybe, just maybe, whatever the reason why Eleanor’s parents were in town it was a good thing and not a bad one. He started to think maybe her parents just wanted to spend some actual time together that wasn’t on a holiday. Maybe, Louis thought wishfully as he eyed the Calder Mansion from his car parked on the street, that everything was okay and that Eleanor wouldn’t need him that night.

               But Louis was wrong.

               Louis watched as the front door of the house opened violently. A figure stomped out into the night and Louis recognized the slender frame as Eleanor. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out of his car. He ran up the driveway just as Eleanor was about to get into her own car. She was a mess-tears streaking her face, her chest was heaving for air. Louis had always seen Eleanor at her best. She was always dressed perfectly, her hair and make-up styled like models on a runway. But in that moment that night, Eleanor wasn’t moralized. She was a human being, a very broken human being.

               “El,” Louis called out to her as he walked up to the girl. Eleanor’s entire body shook at his voice and she turned around to glare at him.

               “What do you want Tomlinson?!” she yelled, and then hiccupped a small sob. Louis frowned as he leaned against her car, his eyes soft as he spoke.

               “I, um…had a feeling you might need someone tonight,” Eleanor’s face melted with confusion before it hardened once more.

               “Harry…” she scowled and rolled her eyes. Louis sighed.

               “Don’t blame Harry, please?” Louis begged her, “I made him tell me what was up with you. He even knew he shouldn’t have but I forced him, okay?”

               Eleanor’s face remained stone-like as she eyed Louis, “Why are you here, Louis?”

               “Because you’re my friend,” Louis stated as he took her hand, “and you’re hurting and you need a friend.”

               “I can go to Harry’s,” Eleanor said challengingly. Louis shrugged.

               “You could,” he agreed, “But you’re in no condition to drive. Plus, I’m here for you already, so you might as well come with me.”

               Eleanor lowered her head and nodded at the ground a minute or so later. Louis smiled softly and pulled her in his arm as he led Eleanor to his car. He opened the car door for her and drove with Eleanor holding one of his hands next to him.

~~~

               “They’re already divorced,” Eleanor confessed into Louis’ chest.

               Louis had brought her to his house. Jay was still up and greeted her with a sweet smile and a tight hug. She could tell Eleanor had a long day and she told her to take bath. Eleanor tried to gentle decline the offer, but Jay insisted and led the way upstairs to her to the bathroom in the hallway. When Jay got Eleanor settled, the mother came back down and saw Louis in the kitchen loading up a tray with every possible junk food they had in the house.

               When Louis told his mom what Eleanor was going through, Jay didn’t bother to stop him. Louis went up to his room and grabbed an old tank top from his drawer and a pair of boxers. When he went out in the hall, Louis noticed the bathroom door was cracked. Inside he saw Eleanor in the tub with her hair in a messy bun and her eyes drained. He placed the clothes outside the door and went downstairs to get some ice cream, bowls and spoons.

               Louis put in some sappy Rom-Com movie in his laptop and propped it on his desk. He also moved his beanbag chair from the corner and pulled his comforter from his bed and placed it on the floor in front of his desk. When Eleanor came into his room, dressed in his clothes, the two made ice cream sundaes as the movie began. Louis wasn’t into it, but Eleanor seemed to love the film and only after ten minutes into it, she plopped her head on his shoulder. Louis was more than fine with that.

               Somehow, they ended up with Louis laying back on the chair and Eleanor tucking herself into his chest. Their ice cream forgotten to the side and their tummies full but the sadness was still there. Louis could sense it-all the lovey dovey movies and ice cream in the world couldn’t make Eleanor’s problems go away.

               “Really?” Louis asked, surprised. His eyes were on the screen as the two main characters confessed their love for each other in a melodramatic way. So cliché. Eleanor blinked and nodded against him.

               “That’s why they didn’t show up at Thanksgiving,” she explained, “They just got a divorce before Halloween and they didn’t want to see each other. They clamed down enough so that they wouldn’t claw each other’s eyes out at Christmas. They wanted a last traditional Christmas for me before I go off the college,” Eleanor scoffed bitterly and shook her head, “Un-fucking-believable.”

               “Yeah,” Louis agreed tentatively. His hand stroked her shoulder caringly.

               “They’ve been divorced for six months and I had no clue,” Eleanor stated somberly.

               Louis shook his head, “That’s because they wouldn’t let you have any idea that something was wrong until now,” he shook his head, “they’re shit parents for keeping this from you for so long.” Eleanor smirked sadly at that and curled herself deeper into Louis’ side.

               “They both have been cheating on each other for years,” she admitted and shook her head with a humorless laugh, “And it’s so cliché too. My dad had an affair with many of his twenty something secretaries over the years. And my mom was being fucked by male models before runway shows for Armani and Dolce Cabana.”

               “Wow…” Louis breathed out, “they really told you everything then, yeah?”

               “Everything,” she sulked, “And now, apparently, they told me all this now because they’re both fighting for custody over me. I mean, it’s pointless really. I turn eighteen in July and right now, so I don’t get it,” she laughed bitterly and Louis’ heart coiled in his chest.

               “Seriously?”

               Eleanor nodded, “It’s so fucking funny that all these years, neither one gave a damn about me. And suddenly, they want me, like some type of asset like my house or one of our cars. Suddenly I’m worth value, when they’re dividing up all their belonging and they probably went, ‘Oh yeah, our kid. What are we gonna do with her? Lets fight over her like she’s a fucking yacht.’” Louis frowned and hugged Eleanor as new tears sprang from her eyes.

               “Els…” he sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes with his hoodie sleeve, “I’m so sorry you’re going through all this. I…my mom and step dad got a divorce a while back and it was so hard. But you’ll get through it, I promise you. Not every day is going to suck. And I’ll be here for you, whenever you need me. And I know Harry and Liam will be there for you too, okay?”

               Eleanor said nothing as she eyed the happy couple that were making out on the screen, “Love isn’t real,” she state lowly, “it’s a shitty façade we all try and believe that it actual exist. But…love is just damaging two people’s souls in hopes that they fit together. But they never do.” Louis rested his head against Eleanor’s as she sniffled.

               “I don’t think it’s true love if it’s damaging,” he stated in a whisper, “Love is supposed to heal scares, not rip them wide open. You’re parents didn’t love each other and I don’t think they love you either-”

               Eleanor scoffed, “Yeah, no kidding.”

               “-But,” Louis continued, “I do believe that love is real and it can happen. I do think it’s real, when it’s right it’s real. You can’t let what happened to your folks affect your relationships with other people. You’re parent’s shitty marriage shouldn’t prevent you from being with the right guy for you.”

               Eleanor tilted her head up and Louis lifted his head from hers. She eyed him closely and nibbled on her lip before leaning in slowly and kissing Louis out of the blue. But Louis didn’t stop it. He took in the sweet taste of her lips mixed with vanilla and cookies from her ice cream still on her tongue. It was desperate and needy but wonderful and comforting all at the same time. Louis didn’t realized how much he missed her lips until that moment.

               When she pulled back, Eleanor’s eyes were drooping, “I’m tired,” she confessed. Louis curled his lips in and gave a curt, hesitant nod.

               “Let’s get you to bed then,” he said.

               Eleanor brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush Louis found in a drawer. He brushed his own teeth quickly and went in his room along with Eleanor. The girl head straight for the bed and shimmed into the sheets as Louis found spare blankets and pillows in his closet. When he began to walk out the room, Eleanor sat up in the bed.

               “Where are you going?” she questioned. Louis stopped and shrugged.

               “I’ll give you the bed,” he stated, “I’ll sleep downstairs-”

               “Stay with me,” Eleanor demanded in a hushed but stable voice, “please, just-stay with me.”

               Louis was unsure, but he still agreed. He placed the unused sheets back in his closet. He shuffled over to the bed and paused as he pulled his shirt off his body, smirking cockily as Eleanor’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his nude chest. She moved over and allowed Louis into the twin sized bed. It was small, but perfect for two. The two looked into each other’s eyes in the dark and Louis didn’t stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her scalp.

               “Goodnight Els,” he mumbled. When he tried to pull back, Eleanor lifted her hand and stopped him. She parked her head on his pec and sighed happily into it.

               “Thanks Louis,” she whispered sleepily. Louis smiled.

               “No prob, toots.” Eleanor giggled breathlessly into his skin before the two sank into slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS!***  
> I'm currently working on the epilogue already! So... AHH! The end is near! It'll be chapter 25 so only FIVE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE END! :/   
> Will try to update soon! Take care :)


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here's chapter 21! Please read and enjoy!   
> WARNING: Some Lirry smut! Anddddd Zouis drama :/

Harry waited anxiously under a large oak tree. Families with their children and deranged happy coupled passed the nervous boy without much thought. Harry looked down at his phone, waiting for Louis to text him an update on how Liam was doing. He sighed and turned to Niall and Eleanor, who were standing behind him with a rolled up banner.

               “This was a bad idea,” he groaned, “I-I should have done something simpler and not cliché.”

               Niall spoke up, “H, it’s just the nerves getting to ya. This is a great idea! It’s so cute!” Eleanor giggled from her spot.

               “Niall’s right, Harry. Liam’s gonna love it!” Harry shook his head.

               “I just,” he sighed, “I’m so out of my element. Liam’s great at surprising me with grand romantic gestures. But I’m shit at them!” Eleanor and Niall shared a glanced and both lowered the banner to the ground. Eleanor walked over to her best friend and stroked his shoulder.

               “This is so fucking romantic Harry,” she told him, “You’re just nervous because you think Liam might say no-”

               “But he might!” Harry insisted. His hands shook and that made the bouquet of red daisies in his hands quake, “Liam hates dances.”

               “But he’ll go to one for you,” Niall insisted with a huge smile on his face, “Liam loves you, he’ll do anything for you!”

               Harry’s cheeks flared up but he rolled his eyes at Niall, “It sounds like you’re more excited about this then I am.”

               “I probably am,” Niall admitted with a chuckle, “I just…happy for you H. Liam’s a great guy and you two are amazing together.” Eleanor squealed beside him.

               “I know!” She stated gleefully, “God this is so excited!”

               Harry felt his phone vibrate in his hand and his heartrate spiked. He opened the text up from Louis and read it, “Oh shit! Okay, they just got to the park. Louis says Liam’s practically running over here!”

               Eleanor bit back a smile, “Quick Ni! Help me get the sign up!” Harry eyed the pair as the unfolded the long banner and both held up one end of it. Written on it in large painted letters was the word  _PROM?_  in all caps and suddenly it became real to Harry. He painted that sign two days before and planned this in two weeks but it suddenly hit him then just all he was asking of Liam. He was asking Liam to go to his Senior prom with another guy. For Harry, that wasn’t a big deal but for Liam it might be asking a lot…maybe too much.

               Harry nervously scanned his eyes over the playground for his boyfriend. Liam Payne dashed out in front of a tree off in the distance and looked to his right and stopped dead in his tracks with a slacked jaw and wide eyes. Harry felt relieved and smiled unabashedly as Liam steadily walked over to the very playground where they went on their first date. Harry cursed himself for being so sappy because his lips became wobbly and his eyes began to grow watery.

               “Harry…” Liam breathed out as he stopped in front of him. His voice seemed just as shaky as Harry was feeling and that made Harry’s smile grow larger.

               “Hey, LiLi,” he smirked. Liam chuckled fondly and shook his head.

               “So…I got all your clues,” Liam told him and held up a stack full of index cards with little hints and clues for a scavenger hunt all over town.

               Harry enlisted the help of Louis to drive Liam around from location to location-each one meaning something important to either Liam, Harry or their relationship as a whole, like the jungle-gym. Liam went to his uncle’s gym, the library, the Kitty Clinic, and the thrift store, and that was just a few of the places Harry had him go to. Niall and Eleanor helped pick out flowers for Liam and helped decorate the banner as well.

               Harry knew it was over the top, but he didn’t care. It was all for Liam and seeing him before him in awe with his eyes twinkling made it all worth it.

               Harry chuckled, “I can see,” he winked. Liam shook his head, his lips barely containing a smile.

               “All this-you did all this for me?” he asked, voice small. Harry’s lip trembled at that.

               “Of course I did, babe,” Harry leaned in and caressed Liam’s head in his hand, “You mean the world to me and I-I wanted to do something special for you because you deserve it.”

               Liam shook his head, “Y-You could have asked me to prom on a napkin Harry,” he croaked out. Harry was pleased to see that Liam was evidently touched by all this.

               “Where’s the fun in that?” Harry retorted, chuckling deeply as Liam embraced him. Harry kissed his forehead and smirked into his hair, “Is that a yes, Li? Will you go to prom with me, even if you hate dancing?” Liam laughed wetly and pulled back. Harry got to see Liam’s large, warm eyes as Liam’s thumb stroked his cheek.

               “I wouldn’t go with anyone else, H,” he confessed and smiled dreamingly, “not in a million years.” Liam leaned in a couple of quick, chaste kisses before hugging Harry tightly again. Harry felt his worries dissolve and he smiled deep into Liam’s shoulder.

               Louis, Eleanor and Niall all cheered around them. Liam’s chest vibrated against Harry as he laughed heartily. Harry giggled too as he felt something sprinkle over his bare forearms. He opened his eyes and saw Louis throwing confetti at them.

               “Hey!” he yelled and pulled back with a frown breaking on his face. Niall let out a string of laughter. Eleanor smirked cunningly at her friend and Louis rubbed on Liam’s scalp roughly as his way of congratulating him, “Whose idea was the confetti?” He asked through a chuckle.

               Eleanor went up to Harry for a quick hug and Harry could hear her smile as she replied, “Niall’s.”

~~~

               Louis couldn’t remember the last time all three members of _Europhobic Vibes_  were all together, just the three of them.

               He remembered their last gig-Halloween. It seemed so long ago, but he could still recall that night. It felt amazing being up on stage in matching costumes and playing their favorite songs from their favorite bands. He felt electricity in the air and recalled how spirits were so high the night.

               But it’s crazy how low things can get quickly.

               Louis noticed Zayn first. His friend, or more of a distant acquaintance by then, had a cigarette in between his lips and what looked like to be an annoyed look on his face. Louis hit Liam’s shoulder for his attention and pointed over to Zayn as he walked into the 7-11 parking lot and up to the same curb the three of them used to hang out at all the time. Louis couldn’t recall the last time he was there.  

               “Hey,” he nipped calmly at the two of them. Louis made himself not roll his eyes.

               “Hey man,” Louis spat back, eyes challenging him. Zayn scoffed at him and looked over to Liam.

               “How’s your arm, Li? I see you got your cast off.”

               Liam turned pale, “Um, yeah, I got it off last week and um, it’s better but uh. That’s kinda the reason why we wanted to talk to you…”

               Zayn sighed loudly and took it upon himself to sit on the ground in front of them, but farer back, “Yeah, I wondered why you two kept texting me. So what’s up?” Louis grinded his teeth before looking over to Liam. He best friend had pleading eyes and Louis knew he had to be the one to tell him.

               “Liam stated physical therapy yesterday,” he explained, “And his doctor said that Liam will never fully regain the same rotation he had in his wrist before his accident.” Zayn scanned his eyes over both of them and shrugged, clueless.

               “…Meaning?” he prompted harshly. Louis noticed his blood beginning to simmer in his skin.

               “Meaning,” he barked back and then calm himself down enough to say, “Liam can’t play drums. He might learn how to later on, with therapy, but his wrist is stiff and he’ll never be as quick and as good as he was before.” Zayn looked over to Liam, who was slumping and not looking at either one of them.

               “Sorry, man,” Zayn said dully. He turned back to Louis, “but how the Hell does this involve me?”

               That was it for Louis. He clinched his fists, “Because we’re in a fucking band Zayn! Remember? We used to hang out and practice and play at parties! Remember that? And now, Liam, our-no  _my_  best friend-isn’t going to be able to play the drums anymore! That’s how this fucking involves you!” Zayn squinted his eyes at him.

               “I have a life outside this fucking preschool band, Louis,” he sourly retorted. Louis’ nostrils flared at that, “sorry if I don’t want to be in a band. I want to go solo.”

               Louis threw his arms in the air, “Great! That’s fucking fantastic, Zayn! I really wish you the best. But why the Hell didn’t you fucking tell us this?! We would have supported you. You should have been fucking honest with us instead of ignoring us for months and distancing yourself from us. We were your friends.”

               Zayn huffed, “I found new friends, better friends.” Louis scoffed at that.

               “Yeah, those fucking junkies and twats you hang out with? Yeah, they seem like a good batch of guys. Where the fuck were they when you were an outcast and no one gave a damn about you?! We were there for you. Liam and I befriended you and this is how you fucking treat us?” Zayn stood up and Louis found himself doing the same thing. Liam popped up on his feet with a hand on both of their chest with a frightened look on his face.

               “Guys, hey-calm down-”

               Zayn ignored him, “Why don’t you get a fucking life Tomlinson and stop making bitchy comments about mine!”

               “Fine!” Louis yelled back, “Have fun with your asshole friends. It looks like they’ve already rubbed off on ya.” Zayn pushed forward, trying to fight Louis, but Louis stuck his ground, “Come at bro, I fucking dare you!”

               “Stop it!” Liam yelled and pushed the two a part. Both stumbled in opposite directions. Louis heaved for air and stared Zayn down.

               “You’re fucking dead to me, man,” Louis told him, “I never wanna fucking see you again!” Zayn’s eyes scanned over him coldly. He glanced over to Liam with an eyebrow raised.

               “Are you done with me too, Liam?” he asked sharply. Liam looked over to Louis, face serious and melancholy.

               Liam looked over at Zayn, “You gave me no choice, Zayn,” he told him sternly, “You were done with us a long time ago.” Zayn scoffed bitterly and shook his head.

               “Whateves, I don’t need you two,” he said bitterly, “I’m off to New York in the fall. I’m gonna make it big one day as a singer.” He turned around and began walking away. Louis’ fists were still curled at his sides and his stance was ready to attack.

               “Yeah, it doesn’t matter whose head you step on as long as you get to the fucking top, right?” He yelled at Zayn’s back. Liam rubbed Louis’ shoulder calmly as the two of them watched Zayn walk out of their lives.

~~~

               “Maybe it’s for the best,” Eleanor stated, hoping to cheer Louis up. Louis shrugged and looked out into the vastness that was Chuck E. Cheese on a Friday night. The place was packed and Louis knew it would be but the twins were dying to go and well-Louis always had a soft spot for his two littlest sisters. Plus, it was a good distraction from everything, which Louis desperately needed.

               He was thankful that Eleanor agreed to come with him. Phoebe and Daisy were also nagging Louis about when Eleanor was going to come around. He was surprised that Eleanor agreed to come. The indoor playground, arcade games and hordes of screaming, running children didn’t seem like her scene, but Louis was actually quite happy to agreed to come.

               Louis looked over to the side and kept a trained eye on his sisters as the played the basketball machine, “I dunno,” he shrugged and shook his head, “how could Zayn do that to us? Me-sure, I’m a prick, I know it and he can treat me like shit all he wants-”

               “Louis,” Eleanor scolded.

               “But Liam,” Louis breathed out, “Liam was nothing but nice to him. He always saw the best in him, and Zayn just fucking dumped him and me. I treated him good too, when he wasn’t being an ass, and this is how he repays us?” Louis scoffed and sat back in the booth. Eleanor reached over from the other side of the table and stroked his hand.

               “Not all friendships are supposed to last forever,” she said quietly, so softly Louis could barely hear it over the screaming coming from children all around them. Louis smirked sadly at that.

               “That’s so stupid though,” he complained, “you put all this time and energy to build up a friendship with someone and they end up being the big bad wolf,” he scoffed bitterly, “with one huff and puff, they tear the whole thing down, like it never meant anything to them.”

               Eleanor nodded tentatively, “Yes, well. Maybe people are only supposed to be in our lives for a short time. Maybe…there’s a purpose for someone being in our lives and when that purpose is fulfilled, they’re gone,” she shrugged, “maybe Zayn taught you something you needed to know.” Louis scoffed at that.

               “Yeah, like how not to be a shitty person.” Eleanor smiled woefully.

               “That’s a reason, albeit sad, but still. Only good can come out him not being in your life anymore. And once we’re all in college, you won’t see him anymore and you’ll meet new people and make new friends. So, maybe you’ll make ones that will last longer.”

               Louis flickered his eyes up at her, “What are your plans for after high school?” Eleanor glanced down at the table.

               “I got accepted to U of M and so did Harry. And Liam got accepted to Eastern so he’ll be close by, which will be nice,” she smiled sadly as she looked up at Louis, “what about you? Where are you heading off to?”

               Louis shrugged, “I’ve been accepted to a few places, some out of state. I dunno, there’s a university in California I’m interested in, but. It’s so expensive you know? They offered me a nice scholarship, but it’s still so much money.” Eleanor’s frown only deepened at that. She must have noticed the pleading look on his face-silently begging her not to continue this conversation. She nodded slowly to herself.

               “I think I’ll miss you,” she mumbled weakly. Louis’ lips curled up wistfully.

               “I think I will too.”

               Their eyes connected for a spilt second before the buzzer on the table went off, signaling them that their meal was ready. Louis stood up from the booth, “I’ll, um, get the food if you can get the twins?” Eleanor looked up and bit her lip as she nodded. Louis saw her walking back to the table with Daisy and Phoebe while he stood in line for their food, his head swirling around with zillions of thoughts and words he wished to say to Eleanor but he wouldn’t, not in that moment at least.

               Eleanor was surprisingly good at the skee ball machine and won the girls a ton of tickets. Louis played a game where he shot at some virtual ducks on a machine with a rifle and won loads more tickets. They were able to get each of the girls a small gift in exchanged for the tickets they won. Phoebe got a plush neon green monkey and Daisy got a pair of butterfly wings.

               Neither one of the girls said anything thing about Louis and Eleanor holding hands as they walked out into the parking lot.

~~~

               Spring in Michigan was always toss up, just like the other seasons in Michigan. Sometimes, in spring, the days were dry but cool. Other days, it could be unseasonable warm, but drowning in showers of rain.

               Thankfully, the second week of April was rather perfect. It was sunny and in the ‘50s every day, which practically meant it was time to break out the shorts in Michigan.

               It also meant that Harry could take his boyfriend out on a walk around the neighborhood. He loved going on afternoon walks in the spring and summer. Usually, it was just with his mother, but this time Harry had some serious eyes candy laced on his arm. Harry tried to showoff Liam whenever he could. He knew most of his neighbors and would talk to them if they were outside when he was. His neighbor across the street, a sweet old lady named Edna, pinched Liam’s cheeks when she met him and gave each one of them a big hug before they left.

               “That was nice,” Liam stated later on as they entered Harry’s room. He closed the door behind them and shook off his leather jacket, “I can’t remember the last time I went on a walk.”

               Harry peeled his own leather jacket off and tossed it to his desk chair, “Me either,” he confirmed and then frowned, “Soon, I won’t be able to wear this,” he nodded to his beloved brown jacket, “It’ll be too hot…” he pouted and Liam chuckled as he came up to him. He snaked his arms around Harry’s hips and he looked content as Harry wrapped his hands to Liam’s neck gently. Liam leaned in and tenderly pecked at Harry’s lips.

               “I’m sorry, baby,” he said genuinely, his hands rubbing on the bare skin just above Harry’s jeans. Harry sighed woefully.

               “It’s okay,” he hummed and then smiled dazzlingly up at Liam the next second, his fingers dancing behind Liam’s ear, “the next time I get to wear that jacket, we’ll be in college.”

               Liam shook his head in awe, “That’s insane,” he comment and then softly added, “I’ll miss being able to seeing you every day.” Harry smirked at that, his cheeks flushed suddenly.

               “We’ll be less than a half hour from each other,” he reminded him, “although, I don’t know if I can be seen with you at U of M. If you’re wearing green and white…some people might get the wrong idea.” Liam chuckled greatly.

               “Hey, it’s not my fault that Eastern Michigan has the same colors as Michigan State,” he shook his head, “They’re two different colleges. You know if I gave a damn about college sports, I’d be maze and blue all the way.”

               Harry nodded once with a serious look, “Good.” Liam smile was smile and dim.

               “So, we’ll still be together? Even when we’re at college?” he questioned Harry, almost brokenly. Harry’s chest ached.

               “Of course,” he insisted, “You’ll still be my boyfriend, yeah? Even if you find someone prettier than me, you’ll still want me won’t you?”

               “You’re the prettiest thing alive Harry Edward Styles,” Liam told him earnestly. Harry can’t stop himself and he pressed a firm kiss to Liam’s lip. He felt a shrill go down his spin as Liam openly groped him. He loved Liam touching him, any which way, but he especially loved it when Liam got handsy and needy. Liam’s hands worked wonders on Harry’s body.

               When Harry pulled back, there was an insecure smirk on his lips, “I should be the one worried. You look like fucking David Beckham. Everyone will chase you around campus, just to see ya shirtless.” Liam rolled his eyes.

               “I’d tell them I’m spoken for,” Liam reminded him, squeezing Harry’s hips, “Plus, I think I should be the one worried. You’re so fucking gorgeous…all the boys will want your number.” Harry chuckled breathlessly.

               “I’d tell them my boyfriend was state champion for wrestling and they better back the fuck off before I call him,” Liam laughed, shaking his head fondly as he leaned in and kissed Harry swiftly. Liam’s lips tasted like sunshine and warmth and God, Harry was crazy for them.

               When he pulled back, just as Liam’s tongue grazed Harry’s lip, there’s a playful gleam in Harry’s eye, “Shall we lie down on the bed?” And that was the best suggestion Harry ever had.

               What happened next was a mind blowing make out session. Harry felt like he being buried alive under Liam’s firm body but he loved it. He loved the way Liam was so confident with him. He was so sure in what he’s doing, every touch drove Harry mad with desire. Their tongues fit in each other’s mouths and they moaned in unison and Harry truly believed that Liam was his other half. That after years and years of watching romance movies and longing so badly to know and feel a love so powerful, he was finally living his fairy tale. And fuck, if Harry wasn’t roughly making out with Liam and rutting his half hard cock against his thigh, Harry probably would have started crying at such a glorious thought.

               Liam lifted himself just a tad off Harry. The hand that was in Harry’s hair gentled scraped at the roots as Liam looked at his boyfriend, face unreadable, “I wanna try something,” he admitted lowly. And Harry’s insides scrambled because he knew what that meant.

               “Anything,” Harry rasped, “what do you want to try, babe?” Liam suddenly grew sheepish.

               “Well, um,” he coughed, “I, uh, read stuff up and uh…I want to feel you.”

               Harry’s doe eyes frowned a little, “Hm? Like what, wank me off. We’ve done that before.” Liam shook his head quickly.

               “No, no. Um, like-I wanna touch you, like…inside you.” That made Harry’s heart speed up a bit and he swallowed thickly.

               “Fuck…” he breathed out, his hand smoothing over the hard pecs on Liam’s chest, “you want to finger me, ya? You want to fuck me with you beautiful fingers and make me fall apart, just from them? You like that, Li?”

               Liam nodded mutely, “Fuck yeah. I wanna make you feel good Haz.” Harry breathes a silent breath of relief when Liam kissed him again, this time more forceful, more desperate. Harry skin was burning and all he could do was hold onto Liam’s back for dear life, fingers pressing deep into his bulky back, toned with muscles.

               “Clothes off,” Harry whined as Liam nibbled on his Adam’s apple, his hands clawing at his plaid shirt, “Please, fuck! Please.”

               “Okay baby,” Liam caved, his own voice sounding pleading. He leaned back on his knees and helped Harry pull off his black and white striped long sleeved shirt. Harry kissed Liam roughly as they both worked at the buttons on Liam’s shirt, and seconds later, Harry threw it on the floor. Next Liam unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s jeans and tugged them down with his briefs in one go. Liam curled over himself, and bit and licked on Harry’s abdomen. It felt dirty and nasty and yet was somehow intimate and lovingly to Harry. He knew Liam would take care of him, always.

               “Liam,” Harry breathed out, mind fuzzy and limbs weak as Liam kissed and nibbled his thighs. Liam left one lasting sweet kiss to the base of Harry’s dick, making his shutter with delight.

               Liam sat back up and looked nervous suddenly, “I, um…w-we need lube.” Harry nodded faintly and reached over to the side to his end table. Liam stroked his legs tentatively as Harry rummaged through his stash. He through his head over his shoulder and smirked softly at Liam.

               “What flavor do you want? I’ve got plain, cherry and caramel apple,” Harry almost wanted to laugh at Liam’s wonderstruck face, but he couldn’t. His throat was dry, his body needy and wanting Liam so desperately. None of this was funny, this was serious business. Liam shrugged.

               “I-I dunno,” he stuttered. Bless him, he was anxious and Harry decided to take bity on his incredible boyfriend. He picked up the small bottle of flavorless lube and handed it over to Liam. He held onto Liam’s hand when he went in to grab it, his eyes sternly on his.

               “Are you okay, Li?” he asked, “we don’t have to do this of you don’t want to.”

               “I want to,” Liam insisted, his eyes soft, “Believe me, I do. It’s just…I don’t really know what to do. I’ve, um looked up stuff? And I’ve read some articles but like-I’ve never done this before. What if I screw up and hurt-” his eye grew with horror, “what if I hurt you, Haz? I don’t want to hurt you.”

               “You won’t,” Harry explained softly, “It feels fucking amazing and the fact that you’re gonna make me feel so good Li,” he licked his lips, his eyes growing dark, “I’m gonna love every second of it. And then I’ll suck you off, hm? Do you want that, love?”

               Liam swallowed thickly and nodded eagerly, “Fuck, yeah. Okay-um,” he shifted around until he was in a place he deemed fit. He nodded to himself and reached up to the mound of pillows Harry always kept on his bed (Harry just really loved pillows) and nipped one for the pile. Liam reached down and lifted Harry off the bed a little and slipped the pillow under his hips. Liam then took a minute to breathe, his hands made circles on Harry’s thighs. Harry reached over and placed both of his hands over Liam’s calmly.

               “Touch me, Li,” Harry whispered brokenly because he so hard he just knew he wouldn’t last long. Liam nodded weakly and picked up his right hand off of Harry and moved it lower. He stilled, before pressing a dry finger to the puckered rim and Harry sighed contently.

               “I, um,” Liam swallowed, his eyes flickering up to Harry, “I read that you should massage with um, the-yeah,” Harry chuckled softly, but not menacingly. Liam smirked and looked relieved, “Anyway, you should start out with a dry finger, just to get the muscle to relax. It’ll be more accept of fingers and uh…other stuff once we use the lube.”

               Harry cocked and eyebrow, “Other stuff…as in, your cock?” Liam flushed and nodded and pressed his finger more firmly against Harry’s hole. Harry fluttered his eyes and softly cried out, “Yeah, Li. Just like that, babe.”

               “I’m gonna use lube now, okay darling?” Harry nodded weakly, sweat beginning to prickly his skin as he watched Liam pour on the lube onto his two middle fingers. Liam’s own chest was panting and fuck, it was so hot. He moved his hand back down to Harry and their eyes connected, Liam’s full of concern, “You ready, love?” With a quick nod from Harry, Liam looked down at his hole and slowly began to push one finger it.

               “Fuck,” Harry breathed out. It had been way, way too long since he’d finger himself. With Liam’s accident and work and trying to finish up the school year, all while finding time for dates with Liam and friends and family…it had been months since he did this to himself last. And Liam’s fingers were thicker then Harry’s and just having one inside of him felt incredible.

               Liam kept a steady hand on Harry’s hip, “You okay, love?” he asked when his finger was nested all the way in. Harry nodded hastily, his mind blurring.

               “Yeah,” he whispered, “Just, um. Keep it there for a minute and then you can, um, move.”

               Liam nodded and curled himself over Harry. He kissed Harry softly, repeatedly and Harry was too focused on feeling Liam’s finger in him that he couldn’t kiss him back. After a moment, Liam began to moved his finger around and Harry was rendered speechless, mouth slack and eyes glazed. He pulled out and back in over and over again until Harry was begging him for another finger.

               When Liam started moving two fingers inside him, Harry grasped onto Liam with everything he had. He felt the burn from the stretch but it was glorious. It was wonderful, having Liam kiss him gently as his fingers moved inside him. He loved that Liam was whispering in his ear the whole time, asking him if he was okay, telling him how amazing he felt. Harry especially loved how it was affecting Liam as he was rolling his hips against Harry’s thigh, his obvious hard on begging for relief.

               Liam flicked his fingers up against his spot and Harry saw stars and his stomach coiled and he moaned loudly. Liam looked up at Harry in awe, “Was that, did I touch-”

               “Yeah,” Harry breathed out, chest heaving for air, “fuck do that again, please-” And Liam did so. His fingers rubbed against Harry’s prostate, slowly at first, but then he sped up his actions. Harry panted heavily, his dick twitching and his body close to release. Liam flicked his fingers three times and on the third time, he firmly planted them on that spot, hard. Harry came with a silent scream, cum shooting out of his dick and onto his tummy. His hips chanted sporadically as his orgasm washed over him in hot waves. Liam kissed his chest and neck as he comes down from his high and Harry was vaguely aware that Liam was hard and desperate against his leg.

               Harry dizzily stopped Liam, “Fuck my mouth,” he commanded Liam softly. And Harry corrected himself because that was the best idea he ever had. Period.

               “I was inside you,” Liam commented later on, when the two of them were bundled up in Harry’s sheets and Harry had Liam’s taste on his tongue. Harry blushed and smirked into Liam’s naked chest.

               “You were.”

               Liam placed his lips in Harry’s hair, “I got to fucking touch you.” Harry lifted his head and eyed Liam.

               “How was it?” he asked with a knowing smile, his hand stroking Liam’s pec.

               “Amazing,” Liam whispered. Harry smiled and Liam leaned in and kissed his nose. When he leaned back against the pillows, there was wonder in Liam’s eyes, “Haz? Can I ask you something?”

               “Of course, love,” Harry mumbled, eyes lidded and longing for sleep. Liam was slow in his questioning and Harry almost dozed off to Liam stroking his shoulder.

               “Um, why do you have three kinds of lube and two types of condoms in your drawer?” Harry’s eyes shot open and he stared directly at the opened drawer on his bedside table, displaying all of his supplies. Harry picked himself up-leaning on Liam for support-and his boyfriend genuinely looked concerned.

               “Because,” Harry started out, a playful smile on his lips, “I didn’t know which ones you’d like.”

               Liam’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?” Harry chuckled softly.

               “Li…I got those stuff with you in mind. I got three types of lube because I didn’t know if you wanted flavored ones or not. I know you like cherry flavored candies and caramel apples reminded me of the date at the apple orchard, when you asked me to be yours officially.” Liam smiled gently, his frown melting away.

               “And, um, what about the condoms?” Harry shrugged.

               “I wasn’t sure if you were allergic to latex or not,” he admitted. Liam’s smile was full of fond as he pet Harry’s hair.

               “Silly boy,” Liam mused, “are you sure you weren’t in boy scouts?” He laughed and Harry swatted his chest.

               “No,” he insisted, “But I just, wanted to be prepared…”

               Liam threw his head back and chuckled, “Isn’t that the boy scout’s motto? Always be prepared?” Harry couldn’t come up with anything but a pout. Liam cooed and kissed Harry softly on the lips, “How long have you have that stuff? They’re all unopened.”

               Harry grew silent and his eyes stared down at Liam’s nipple, “Since before your accident.” He didn’t mean to sound gloomy, but he can’t help it. Liam froze.

               “Oh baby…” Harry shook his head, can’t baring the thought of Liam sad because of him.

               “The plan was,” Harry began to explain, suddenly aware that because of Liam’s accident, he never told him what he had in mind for Valentine’s Day, “that you were going, we were going to make love on Valentine’s Day.”

               Liam’s eyes grew wide, “Wow…”

               “Yeah,” Harry sighed, “You should have seen this room, all light up in candles. I was wearing that sweater you love so much on me, that white one, remember it, and boxers. I waited on this bed for hours and I didn’t,” Harry stopped himself, emotion caught in his throat, “You didn’t call, or answered my texts. You didn’t…show up.”

               “I’m so sorry Haz,” Liam rasped as he cradled Harry’s head, eyes desperate. Harry shook his head.

               “You did nothing wrong,” he declared, “you hit a patch of ice and spun out, you weren’t to blame. It was an accident. But I was so excited and happy all day and when Louis called me and told me what happened to you…” he swallowed thickly. Liam leaned in and kissed him passionately.

               “I’m fine now, yeah?” Liam reminded him, his hands rubbing Harry’s shoulders, “I’ve got my cast off now and I’m building strength back in my arm.”

               Harry frowned as he petted Liam’s left arm, “I miss your cast.”

               “I don’t,” Liam scoffed. Harry smirked.

               “But I got to write all over it,” Harry whined, “I drew stars and hearts and wrote stuff all over it. I also liked the color it was, red. You look good in red.”

               Liam grinned, “You want me to wear a red tux to prom, then? That’ll be hard to find.” Harry scoffed.

               “No,” Harry said, and pondered, “I think you’d look nice in a navy suit. Maybe with a white dress shirt and a black tie?” Liam smiled dearly.

               “Sounds like you’ve thought a lot about prom, hm?”

               “Only a little,” he winked at Liam, “By the way, I’ve already placed an order for our boutonnieres we’ll wear for prom. They’re white roses and we have to pick them up the day before prom, that Thursday.”

               Liam belted out a laugh but stopped when his boyfriend didn’t join in. His eyes studied Harry, “Wait a minute you seriously did that already? Prom’s not for another three weeks” Harry’s face turned to stone.

               “…I ordered them last week…” he confessed, tone serious. Liam broke out into a wide grin and shook his head.

               “God, I fucking love you,” he mumbled into Harry’s lips. Harry thought how he would be perfectly content with hearing Liam tell him that everyday for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS! THANK YOU!***   
> *ALSO!* Check out the CFY PLAYLIST I made based on submissions my followers made on Tumblr! thequietquill.tumblr.com!  
> Will update soon!  
> Take Care! :)


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a shorter, filler chapter but NEXT CHAPTER IS PROM!   
> Please read and enjoy! :))

“Alright girls,” Eleanor demanded the attention of her team as she approached their bench. She cocked a hip and scanned her eye over each girl. Each girl on her team were wearing their signature red and white tennis uniforms with ‘FHS’ on the corner of their uniform.

               They’ve trained together in late January and through most of February. Their tennis matches started in early March and Eleanor’s team was good, really good. But she had no idea it would bring her to that day in late April-the state championships. Eleanor dreamed of this day, and there she was on the tennis court on at her high school for her final tennis match she would ever play. The bleachers around the tennis courts were never full during the season but since it was the playoffs, the stands were full of parents and peers alike. Eleanor couldn’t look the crowd. She just couldn’t.

               Eleanor took in a deep breath, “Alright girls. We’ve had an incredible season. I know you’ve put you’re all into every single one of these matches. Today, we just need to push ourselves a little bit more, yeah? I know if we do our best, we’ll be proud of the results either way,” she smiled happily at her girls, seeing the eagerness in their eyes, “I couldn’t be more proud to be your captain,” Eleanor rolled her eyes as the girls cooed at that, “now lets go out there and play the best match we can!”

               They were matched up against Saint Phillips the Apostle Catholic School. The private school was notorious for rumors recruiting geniuses and sport gods and goddesses to get more private funding from their alums. Their sports program was insanely good, and every team they had would usually go to the finals in every tournament and would end up winning them as well. The whole tournament was set up with three singles matches and two doubles matches. The team who won the most matches, best out of eight, would win the championship-plain and simple.

               It really wasn’t all that surprising to Eleanor when her team lost the first match singles match. The player on the other team was a beast and Jolene, a Junior from Fillmore High’s team, was good, but just fell short. Still, Eleanor clapped proudly from the bench as Jolene made her way back to the bench. She threw an arm around her as the players for the next match stepped onto the court.

               It was a doubles match next, and Eleanor had every ounce of confidence in her doubles pair, Cindy and Emily. The two Seniors were best of friends and read each others’ minds while they were on the court. The had their whole side covered and she wasn’t all that surprised when Fillmore High won their first match of the day. Everyone cheered as Cindy and Emily made their way back to the bench and the whole team jumped around like goofs.

               Next up was another singles match. Eleanor had a lot of faith in Rachel as she watched her team member take her place on the court. She was a confident Junior with an eagle eye and a fierce stroke. She worked her competitor from Saint Phillips until see was dead tired and breathless. Rachel hit a ball during the seventh set in the match and her opponent had enough energy to go after it. Fillmore High won that match and they just needed one more win. Eleanor needed her team to win in the next doubles match or it would all come down to her in the last singles match.

               And that was exactly what happened. Much to her horror, Eleanor watched as Emily and Cynthia lost the second doubles match, forcing the championship to go to the last match where it all fell on her shoulders. Eleanor patted her girls on the back before excusing herself off the bench. She walked off the courts and went over to the snack shed and stood against it as she took in deep breaths. Eleanor didn’t want this pressure on her. But there she was, moments away from the final match of the state championship and it all came down to her.

               “Hey,” Eleanor looked over and suddenly, Louis Tomlinson was beside her, eyes kind. Eleanor straightened up, eyes questioning.

               “What are you doing here?” she asked him.

               Louis smirked, “Stupid me, I told the girls how your team made it to the state championship,” he chuckled, “they wouldn’t shut up about it all week and they woke me up at fucking six-thirty this morning to get here for the first match at eight.” Eleanor smiled weakly.

               “Really? They’re here?” Louis nodded.

               “And so is Harry, plus Liam,” he grinned, “we’re all rooting for ya toots.” Eleanor paled.

               “I can’t do it-”

               “You can.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “What if I lose?” Louis shrugged.

               “Then at least you guys were regional champions,” he reminded her, “But you’re not going to lose.” Eleanor sighed gravely.

               “How do you know that, Louis?”

               “Because,” the punk stated, his lip ring pinched up to his cheek, caused by a smile, “I know if you put your mind to something, you’ll achieve it-you’ve always been able to get whatever you want. Just focus out there on that, okay? Go out there and cream that snob from Saint Phillips.”

               Eleanor chuckled in relief and nodded her head, “Thanks, Lou.” She was taken aback when Louis leaned in and kissed her head.

               “Any time, toots,” he promised her before walking back to the stands. After Eleanor took in a deep breath, she soon followed after him and walked back on the court.

~*~

               Later, when Eleanor was getting ready for bed, the gold medal she won for her team earlier that day proudly hung on her vanity. Eleanor smirked at it, and she knew she owned Louis big time.

~~~

               “Alright class,” Miss. Turner said loudly once the bell died down the following Monday morning. She sighed heavily as she scanned over the room, her lips smiling, “I can’t believe we’re here already! It just feels like yesterday I assigned you all this Senior Project and here we are-presenting them!” she shook her head, amazed. Louis couldn’t believe it either-his high school days were almost over.

               “Now, I’m sure all of your teachers have been or will be reminding you about your special schedule this week,” Miss. Turner continued, “Tomorrow, during your first hour classes, you all will be instructed to go to your lockers and clean them out. There will be trash cans in the hallways to dump all your crap in,” everyone in the room chuckled, “Then you’ll have your first exams on Wednesday. It’ll be a regular school day, but you’ll take your fifth and sixth hour exams and you will be done in those classes.” A loud cheer came from a couple of jocks on the other side of the room. Miss. Turner rolled her eyes.

               “Thursday, you’ll have exams for your third and fourth hour classes. You’ll have your final exam for this class on that day. After your fourth hour class ends, you will leave the school since your fifth and sixth hour classes ended the day before. And I, thankfully, will never have to see you again in this room.” She droned sarcastically. Everyone, again, laughed. Louis had a sudden jolt of sadness hit him.

               “Now, on Friday at six-thirty before school starts, STUGO will set up breakfast in the parking lot for Seniors only. This will be an excellent time for you guys to socialize, sign each others’ yearbooks, and say goodbye to teachers and classmates,” Louis flickered his gazed down to his paper his presentation notes, his heart oddly clinching in his chest, “Then you’ll go to your first and second hour classes and take your final two exams. After the second hour ends and that bell rings,” a trembling smile grew on Miss. Turner’s lips, “you’re days roaming the halls at Fillmore High as students will be officially over.”

               The realization sunk in the classroom. Louis looked over to Liam, his best friend since middle school. His lips were shaky as they stretched into a wide smile for Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and fondly shoved Liam’s shoulder. He had to break this gloomy vibe in the room somehow.  

               “Miss. T,” he spoke up, putting in extra effort to make sure his voice was stable, “We’re not graduating until next Sunday, technically speaking. We’re at least Fillmore students until then yeah? And our high school prom is on Saturday!” The teacher smiled sullenly.

               “You’re right, Louis. Of course you are, yes,” she agreed, “Well, we have a lot of presentations to get through between today and tomorrow so we better get started. Which group wants to go first, hm?”

               From the corner of his eye he saw Harry and Liam raise their hands. Miss. Turner perked up, “Okay, Liam and Harry will present first! Come on up boys.” Harry held onto Liam’s hand as they walked up to the front of the class. Louis noticed some of his peers snickering and making faces at them behind the couple’s backs. Louis made a note to add those fuckers’ names on his hate list.

               Liam rubbed the sweat off his jeans and coughed tightly, “Hi, um. I’m Liam and I was partnered up with Harry Styles,” he stopped to smile to himself, instantly looking more relaxed, “I knew of Harry since middle school, but I hardly talked to him before we were paired up for this project. And I’m kicking myself in the as-uh, butt for that,” he flushed as the class laughed. Harry stood beside him, smirking dreamingly.

               “Anyway,” Liam spoke up again, “I can say that Harry Styles is one of the most incredible people I know. That’s biased, I know, since we’ve been dating for almost six months but-” Liam shook his head, “I was ashamed of myself for years. I was confused about who I was and what I liked and I was never comfortable withal that until I met Harry.

               “Harry, god, he’s so confident and proud of who he is. And he made me realize that I should embrace who I am, not reject it. And since I have done that, with Harry’s patience and advice, my life has been incredible. Harry is always good to goofing off and yet, I’ve had the deepest conversations with him. Harry has a caring, nurturing soul. He adores his mom and his older sister, Gemma and would do anything for the people he loves. Harry also loves animals. He works at a place called the Kitty Clinic as a veterinary assistant and will be attending the University of Michigan in the fall to study veterinary medicine. He wants to specialize in feline health. Harry has the most gracious heart and I love so much about him, I could go on for days.

               “Harry is going to be great at whatever he choses to do. And selfishly, I hope I’ll be there beside him every step of the way.”  

               When the class clapped, Harry pulled Liam into a big hug. Liam kissed his cheek and for so peculiar reason, Louis looked at Eleanor in front of him at that moment.

               “Oh, Liam,” Harry sighed, addressing the class once more, “I too knew of Liam since middle school. I, uh, developed a crush on him years ago but I did nothing about it. I have to thank this project for bringing us together.                

               “Liam is, well, he’s kind and sweet. I know he dresses like a Greaser,” a few laughs erupted from the class, once of which was Liam’s, “He works as a boxing trainer at his uncle’s gym, and teaches kids how to box but instructs them only to use these skills when they have to. I witnessed one of these classes myself and believe me, Liam is an excellent teacher-which makes sense really. Liam wants to go into teaching. He was accepted to Eastern Michigan University and in the fall, he’s start his English education program there.”

               Harry grew serious suddenly, his features turning into stone, “What I admire most about Liam is how strong he is. He was outed this past summer, which is just wrong on so many levels. It was a big adjustment for him and the people in his life, especially his parents. But he stayed true to himself with a brave face. He never, not once, tried to go back in the closet after he was out. And it took a while, but Liam’s parents and his sisters, Nicola and Ruth, have all now fully accepted him as being bisexual.

               “I look up to Liam in so many ways. He is beyond amazing and I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call him mine.”

               Liam smiled tightly and held onto Harry’s hand as the class applauded them again. They walked over to Miss. Turner’s desk, whole looked like she was on the verge of tears. They dropped out the written portion of their assignment and made their way back to their desks, blushing mad the entire time. Louis reached over ruffled Liam’s hair, and he knew Liam would take it as his way of saying he did an exceptional job.

               After watching two more pairs go up and present, Eleanor turned around, “You wanna go next?”

               “Sure,” Louis nodded feebly. When the current group finished presenting, Eleanor raised her hand and volunteered their group to go next. Louis followed behind his partner as they went up to the front of the room and kept his head down.

               “Hi,” Eleanor addressed the class, “When I was paired up with Louis Tomlinson for this project, I was livid,” Louis smirked at that, knowing he felt the same way, “I wanted a different partner, but Miss. T wouldn’t budge. So I was upset because I couldn’t stand Louis and yet, the decision on whether or not I would graduate rested on him and this project. I wasn’t looking forward to this project and I only wanted to do the bare minimum in order to pass. I wanted nothing to do with Louis Tomlinson, but…” Eleanor shrugged, “that all changed over these months. He somehow slipped his way into life and the boy I thought I despised actually became my friend,” Louis couldn’t stop the tiny smile that formed on his lips.

               “Louis, I’ve learned, is very loyal and protective of the people in his life. He is a brother to four younger sisters and he has a wonderful relationship with each one of them. Louis is also a total mama’s boy believe it or not,” Louis rolled his eyes as the class chuckled, “He, um, doesn’t have a job,” Eleanor winked at his secretively, “but he did form a band a couple of years ago called _Euphoric Vibes_. I’m sure you guys have heard of them. Louis played the guitar and his best friend, Liam, played the drums. The band broke up recently, but I have a feeling that music will always be in Louis’ life.

               “Louis hasn’t decided where to go to college yet. But I know he’s smart, even if you looks like a slacker. He’s not that. Louis Tomlinson is anything but a punk. He fights for his friends and family and for doing the right thing. Louis has this fiery, quick temper but he only uses it if he feels like he has to. He’s really a nice guy and I just bad that all these years, I loathed him for no reason really. You don’t know somebody based on how they look. Louis Tomlinson is a good guy, he really is and I hate myself for taking this long to realize it.”            

               Eleanor smirked at him as the class clapped. Louis sighed and looked at his notes before pocketing them in his jeans.

               “Look,” he stated once everyone was quiet, “I know that I probably hated Eleanor Calder the most in this school. I thought she was a snobby rich girl who never knew any struggles in her life. But I was wrong. Yes, Eleanor Calder is rich but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know pain or suffering. Her parents are awful. They’re never home and she’s pretty much been on her own since middle school. She has no siblings, it just her living in a huge house. She has all these expensive stuff and money, things that I desperately wanted, but I realized that stuff doesn’t matters. What’s important is having amazing people in your life and support you and be with you.

               “Eleanor’s never worked a day in her life, but that doesn’t mean she’s afraid to get dirty,” Louis winked slyly at Eleanor, who flushed, “She helped my family make dozens of Valentine’s Day cookies. That’s the type of person I’ve come to understand Eleanor as, someone who is caring. She’s not afraid to try something new and I like how independent she is. I admire her strength and how she takes charge of things, like organizing school functions and leading the Varsity tennis team to state championship this past weekend,” the class cheered loudly at that.

               Louis smiled fondly, “I think she can take over the world one day, if she wants to. And I would be totally okay if that happened.” Eleanor shyly looked away. Louis knew he couldn’t have spoken truer words.

               “Well, I’m glad you two became friends after a rocky start,” Miss. Turner commented as they turned in their papers, “Well done you two.”

               Friends, Louis pondered as he walked back to his desk. Was Eleanor really his friend? He fought off that word for so long when it came to Eleanor…maybe it happened wile he was denying it. But that wasn’t a bad thing at all. Eleanor was his friend.

               But then, Eleanor reached back behind her and took Louis’ hand in her own. He was startled by the action and that made Louis question if him and Eleanor were friends or more.

               He had no idea what they were, but he like it-whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this!   
> ***CAN I GET SOME KUDOS AND COMMENTS??? PLEASE AND THANK YOU!***   
> Next update will be soon! Take care :)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S PROM! AHHHH!!!!!  
> I posted pictures of what everyone is wearing from prom on my blog! Just go to thequietquill.tumblr.com/cfy!   
> And Niall's got a prom date... ;)   
> Please read and enjoy!

“Hey Els?” Harry spoke up. Eleanor was scanning her eyes over a row of high heels, mentally inspecting them to see if any of them would go with her prom dress. Silly Eleanor, she knew better then to wait last minute to get prom shoes. She knew better, but with tennis and finals and everything with her parents, she forgot to get new shoes.

               Eleanor picked up a pair of sparkly nude high heels and examined them, “Yes, Harry dear?”

               “When were you going to tell me that you and Louis were friends?”

               Well shit.

               Eleanor looked over to Harry, who was sitting on a plush expensive chair. He looked…sad, hurt that his own friend would lie to him, on purpose. He was frowning and Eleanor hated, despised Harry frowning. It looked so…unnaturally, and she caused that frown. Fuck, Eleanor was an awful friend. She put the heels back in the box the came in and decided they were good enough for prom.

               “C’mon H,” she told him, already heading for the registers. When her best friend caught up to her, she admitted lowly, “I have a lot I need to tell you.”

~*~

               “So…let me get this straight,” Harry said stoically two hours later while lying down on Eleanor’s luxurious bed. Eleanor was laying beside him, both full on god forsaken amounts of pizza and chips. Surprisingly thought, Eleanor felt light. The weight of keeping secrets from her best friend was finally off of her.

               But that meant that the judgement was coming.

               “You and Louis Tomlinson, the one person you truly hated since forever, had a drunken one night stand at the beginning of the school year. And that turned into friends-”

               “Not friends,” Eleanor insisted, recalling how much she disliked Louis back then, and how much he loaned her in return.

                 Harry sighed, “Okay, fine-frenmies with benefits, then hm?” Eleanor shrugged before finally agreeing with that term, “And this went on for a couple of months before you ended it before Thanksgiving. And then on Thanksgiving when your shit parents didn’t show up and told me you spent the night going to the movies, you were actually at Louis’ and had turkey and pumpkin pie with his family.”

               Eleanor nodded feebly, confirming everything Harry had repeated.

               “And then you guys like, hung out by yourselves over these last few months but you two didn’t have sex…but you randomly kissed each other?” Eleanor nodded.

               “Yeah, pretty much.”

               Harry remained quiet before saying, “And you hung out with his family to make Valentine’s Day cookies…fuck Els, I’ve never seen you use a wooden spoon before.” Eleanor giggled.

               “Yeah, I know. It’s insane. But like, those girls are wonderful really. I even agreed to go to Chuck E. Cheese with Louis a couple of weeks ago, because the younger ones wanted me to come.”

               Harry sat up from the mattress, his face wild, “You were at Chuck E. Cheese? The place with Mickey Mouse’s skater cousin-that Chuck E. Cheese?!” A burst of laughter came out of her. But the more Eleanor thought about her insane collections of Prada and Chanel and yeah, it was a little ridiculous that she would ever be caught dead in a place like that. But that was before she met Louis. Louis…changed her somehow, morphed her into a better person.

               “Yeah, I was there on a Friday night with two young girls-the sisters of my ex-mortal enemy,” she laughed to herself but when she glanced over to Harry, her best friend was not amused. He looked so upset still, maybe even more confused than before, “Oh, Har Bear.”

               Harry shook his head, “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend. I tell you everything and I thought-I assumed you told me everything too.” Eleanor bit her lip as guilt washed over her.

               “Harry this is literally the only thing I’ve ever kept from you-”

               “But it’s a big thing, Els!” Harry exclaimed, “You lied to me for months!”

               “I know,” she sighed lamely.

               Harry stared at her blankly, “When were you going to tell me? After you two eloped?” Eleanor nearly choked on her own spit.

               “What?! God, no. I don’t even like Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes.

               “Honey, that ship has sailed-like, nine months ago when you two drunkenly hooked up at Niall’s party,” he shrugged, “you feel something for him, babe.”

               Eleanor stayed silent before confessing, “I know,” her voice cracked, “But, I have no idea what the Hell I feel for him. And that’s why I didn’t tell you because, fuck, I don’t know what to call Louis. He’s my friend yes but we did things that friends don’t do,” she shook her head, “Fuck, it’s so confusing.”

               Harry scoffed, “Sweetie, you’re making this more confusing than it has to be,” he took hold of Eleanor’s hand with gently firmness, “you like Louis.”

               “No I don’t,” Eleanor bit back, sounding rather weak.

               “You do,” Harry declared softly, “you just keep telling yourself you don’t.”

               “I don’t like Louis,” Eleanor repeated with more force. Harry still didn’t look like he was buying it but he nodded his head anyway.

               “Okay, Els,” he sighed. Eleanor brushed her thumbs over Harry’s knuckles.

               “Are we okay?” Harry chuckled at the question.

               “That makes it sound like we’re in a relationship,” Eleanor smirked, but there was still worry lingering in her eyes. That melted away with a dimpled smile supplied by Harry, “We’re okay Els. Just, don’t keep something like this from me for this long, okay? I get why you did but, like-I would never judge you Els. You should be able to come to me about anything.”

               Eleanor swallowed thickly, “I know, and I will-I promise.” Harry smirked before moving his gaze over to Eleanor’s closet. He sighed dreamingly.

               “Oh Eleanor, your dress is so gorgeous,” he hummed, “it’s gonna look great with that Prom Queen crown.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “I’m not gonna win,” she replied, “and I honestly don’t care either way.”

               “But you will win,” Harry insisted with a wink, “just wait and see.”

~~~

               “So, like,” Liam muttered slowly. Everything Louis had told him about his and Eleanor’s relationship must have still been processing in Liam’s mind because he looked terribly confused, “You and Eleanor are together, then?”

               Louis shook his head with vigor, “We’re not together, Li. We just…used to have sex together when we wanted it, but. Like I said before, we stopped doing that months ago.” Liam blinked at him.

               “So…you don’t have feelings for her?” Louis scoffed.

               “It’s not like that. I, like-I care about Eleanor, I do. I just don’t know in what way I care about her.” Poor Liam seemed to grow more confused with every passing second so Louis sighed, “It’s not like what you and Harry have. El and I, we just-like hang out-”

               “As friends?” Liam interjected.

               Louis scrunched up his nose, “That might be too strong of a word…” Liam threw his hands in the air and shook his head.

               “Lou, you said so yourself that your mother adores her. And you let her hang out with your sisters, Lou! You don’t let anyone near those girls and they consider her a sister, Lou!” Louis scoffed.

               “That doesn’t mean that I have feelings for her.”

               “But you care about her?” Louis nodded mutely at that. Liam sighed, “What the fuck does that even mean?”

               “I dunno,” Louis barked back, rather harshly. He took in a labored breath and ran his palm over his face, “I have no fucking clue what this all means, and every time I try to figure out what the fuck Eleanor and I have going on, my head throbs. I just-I, like what’s the point of trying to figure out what all this means anyways? She’ll be off to U of M in the fall and I’m-” he stopped himself before he could say anymore, his throat too tight for words.

               Liam nodded sullenly, “Why didn’t you tell me all this, Lou?” Louis scoffed, almost bitterly.

               “Because I was supposed to hate her, Liam,” he explained, “I wasn’t supposed to like Eleanor.”

               “But you do,” Liam urged him, sounding desperate, “You’ve seemed happier this past year. I didn’t know why-I just thought it was because it was our senior year and we’d ditch this town for good but like,” he shook his head, “It’s Eleanor! She made you happy, calmer. You have feelings for her just admit it.” Louis nibbled on his lip ring, blood simmering within his body. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

               “Liam, not every gets a fucking fairy tale romance like you and Harry have,” he spat out, “That’s not El and me-that will never be El and me. We just fucked a few times and hung out-that’s it.” Liam’s eyes were wide and he nodded quickly.

               “Okay Lou. If he say so,” he mumbled, sounding annoyed. Louis sighed and leaned back on his sofa.

               “Are you mad at me?” he dared ask, fearing the answer. Liam sighed heavily.

               “I dunno, Lou. I’m mad that you kept this from me, but I’m not mad at you, per say. I’m more…sad that you didn’t tell me, Lou. You’re my best friend-you should have told me this.”

               Louis bit his lip and nodded, “I know,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, Li. Really I am.” Liam flickered his eyes downward and nodded once, firmly.

               “Are you still not going to prom?” he questioned. Louis scoffed.

               “God, can you picture me at prom?” he gawked, chuckling to himself, “Hell no, I’m not going to prom. It’s just a dance.”

               “Just a dance?” Liam cried out playfully, and Louis knew that they were okay. He knew that Liam wasn’t pissed off at Louis, as he should have been. Louis was gonna make it up to Liam, somehow he would, “Louis, this is our last hoorah before college. Prom is the last thing we get to do before high school is official over. We graduate a week from Saturday! This is the last time our whole class will be together.”

               Louis rolled his eyes, “Do you hear the cheesy shit that just spewed out of your mouth?” he shook his head, “I’m not going, and that’s final.”

               “C’mon, Lou,” Liam sighed, “I’m going, and so is Harry-”

               “Oh believe me, I know,” Louis reminded him, tone sarcastic, “Harry channeled his inner Disney Prince to ask you to prom and you’ve been talking about it nonstop since.” Liam flushed, his skin turning a rosy pink.

               “I can’t help it if my boyfriend is incredible,” he gushed, “And Niall’s going too. Apparently he’s taking some girl as his date. Niall will want you there, you know he would.”

               Louis scoffed, “Niall’s friends with out entire class, Li. He wouldn’t hang out with me anyway. Plus, Zayn will probably be there with his “crew” or whatever. I don’t wanna see that fucker.” Liam sighed, looking torn between scolding Louis and agreeing with him, “I seriously don’t think I could contain myself from punching that prick in the face.”

               “But El’s gonna be there,” Liam stated. Louis couldn’t ignore the way his heart flipped over in his chest. He could feel his lips turning downward, “Harry said her dress is real pretty and she’s gonna win prom queen. Don’t you want to see that, Lou? Don’t you want to see her all dressed up and be there for her when she wins prom queen?”

               For a second, Louis allowed his mind to travel away from him. He thought about putting on a ridiculous monkey suit and picking up Eleanor as his prom date. He thought about the looks on his peers’ faces when he and Eleanor walked into the room together, linked at the elbow. He thought about dancing in the middle of the room to a slow song, with everyone watching them but Louis only watching Eleanor and-

               No. He couldn’t go on living this fantasy.

               Louis going to prom with Eleanor? That would never happen-ever.

               “I’m not going, Li,” Louis huffed with more force, “I’m not going to prom and that’s final.”

               Louis hoped that Liam believed him,

               Because he sure was questioning himself.

~~~

               “Oh El,” Harry sighed delightfully. He held onto both of her hands and shook his head fondly as his eyes scanned over her, “You simply marvelous, dear-as usual. But this is just, stunning.”

               Eleanor flushed, and she pictured her skin being the same color as her dress was. She loved her prom dress. It was a strapless mermaid cut with a trail of silvery beading going down her dress. There was lots reusing and tulle in a dusty rose color. Her hair was done professionally in a low bun with some lose curls and a braid ran across the middle of her scalp.

               “You’re already got a crown I see,” Harry mused, pulling his best friend in for a hug. He whispered so only she could hear, “Looks like someone’s being cocky and think they’ve won prom queen.”

               Eleanor scoffed as she pulled away from his arms, “Well, we both know you won’t be winning prom queen,” she joked. Harry huffed.

               “You know I’d drag you and those other bitches down if I was a girl,” Eleanor cooed and pinched one of Harry’s cheeks.

               “Yes you would, hun,” she agreed, knowing all too well that it wasn’t a lie, “But you do look so handsome, Harry. Is that a rainbow, checkered bowtie you’ve got on?”

               Harry beamed and nodded happily, “Yeah, I saw it and I thought it was perfect for tonight! Does it go well with the suit?” Eleanor quickly looked over Harry’s well tailored black suit and nodded.

               “Very well put together, as usual,” she winked, just as Anne opened the front door to Eleanor’s house and joined both of them inside.

               “Harry, dear? I think Liam and his mom just pulled up,” Anne looked over to Eleanor and sighed fondly, a smile bloomed over his lips, “Oh sweetie, you look gorgeous! Here, let me take a picture of you two!” Harry and Eleanor both rolled their eyes but shuffled closer together and posed where they were standing at the bottom of the stairs, both wearing huge smiles until Anne snapped the picture.

               Liam and his mom walked in just as Harry and Eleanor pulled away. She could hear a small gasp escape her best friend’s lips because yeah, Liam Payne looked damn good in a suit. Harry had told her that Liam was going to wear a navy tux to prom, but Eleanor didn’t expect him to look so handsome in it. A red bowtie added a pop of color to his ensemble and in his hands were carrying two white rose boutonnieres in plastic containers. His eyes searched for Harry and once he found his boy, his lips twitched into a slow smile.

               “Hello Liam!” Anne spoke up, voice cheerful. She pulled the boy into a side hug, being mindful of the flowers he was carrying, “You look great!”

               Liam stepped inside, his cheeks blushing, “Thanks Anne,” a woman walked in behind Liam and Eleanor assumed it was Liam’s mom. With everything that Harry had told Eleanor about her, she assumed that Mrs. Payne would look more…evil. But she didn’t look that way at all. She looked meek, yet kind. It still rubbed her the wrong way what she said about Harry and the things she said to her own son as well.

               “If she says one rude comment about you, Liam or your guys’ relationship,” Eleanor muttered to Harry through a plastered on smile, “than I’ll kick her out of house without hesitation.”

               Harry sighed, “She’s not like that anymore, El. I told ya-she’s changed. She’s been nothing but nice to me since Liam’s accident.” Eleanor nodded slowly, realizing that she didn’t want to spoil tonight.

               “Okay.”

               Liam briskly walked up to Harry and greeted him with a tender peck, “Hey, Babe. You look absolutely beautiful.” Harry turned a bright shade of crimson.

               “Thank you, love. You look dashing as ever.” Liam snickered, his eyes full of fond.

               “I love your hair pulled back like that,” he stated, referencing the high bun Harry fashioned in his hair, “I like being able to see more of your face.”

               “Ick,” Eleanor playfully remarked, “God, you two are disgusting.” Harry and Liam laughed at that. Eleanor smiled at the two of them, while being painfully aware that Anne was taking pictures of them.

               “Hello Eleanor,” Liam greeted her, “You look beautiful. I love that color on you.”

               Eleanor’s hand picked up a bit of fabric on both of her sides, “Why thank you Liam. Have we heard from Niall yet? I’m dying to meet this mystery date of his.”

               “I did,” Harry chimed in, “He texted me about twenty minutes ago, saying he would be here by five thirty.” Eleanor looked at the grandfather clock situated in the foyer. That was only fifteen minutes away.

               “Okay boys!” Anne came up to the three of them, “Let’s get pictures of you two putting on each other’s boutonnieres!”

               Harry groaned childishly, “Ugh, mom.”

               “Okay!” Liam agreed enthusiastically, “Where do you want us?”

               Eleanor stood back and watched as Liam and Harry adorably posed for pictures. Anne instructed them on how to pose or what to do and the couple did so willingly and Eleanor knew Anne was getting some good shots of the pair. But she couldn’t help but feel isolated. Eleanor never imagined going to prom alone. And of course she wanted the right guy to go with her but that was out of the question.

               The right guy for Eleanor wasn’t going to prom at all.

               “Is this what you imagined?” Eleanor was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw that Anne was talking to Karen Payne near her, “Is this how you pictured Liam on his prom? With a boy?” Eleanor watched Karen closely as the woman shook her head feebly.

               “No,” she admitted softly, “is this how you pictured Harry’s prom to be like?”

               Anne giggled softly, “I knew Harry was gay since he was four years old.” Eleanor watched as Karen smirked sadly.

               “I had no idea Liam was bisexual, not a clue…” she mumbled. Both the moms looked over to Harry and Liam. Karen smiled softly, “Your son really is perfect for Liam, though. Gender doesn’t matter, does it? My son fell for a wonderful person in general. Harry makes Liam happy, therefore, I’m happy.”

               Eleanor couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her lips at that. Anne’s smile was in her voice, “Thank you Karen. Liam is an amazing young man and Harry is over the moon for him too. Say, after this I was going to pick up some dinner for myself. But I’d love for you to join me as well. Would you be up for that?” Eleanor walked over to her friends, just as Karen was nodding her head.

               “Okay, so,” Liam whispered as quietly as he could. But Eleanor could hear him, she was just behind him and had his back to her, “You, uh, got the stuff-right Harry?” And-what? Eleanor frowned at that.

               Harry nodded secretly, “Yeah, it’s in my car.” Eleanor smirked and had an idea of what they were talking about but chose to keep it to herself.

               The doorbell rang the next moment.

               Eleanor walked over to the door and answered and-

               She had to bite back a laugh because Niall was wearing a white tux. Of course he would, she thought. He would wear a white suit with a bright turquoise suit vest and bowtie that matched his date’s dress. Which, by the way, Niall’s date was exceptionally hot. She had an angelic face with smoldering greyish eyes and long, flowy waves of amber hair. Her dress was a halter top silky dress that had no poof to it at all. It looked like something Jessica Rabbit would wear.

               Eleanor was impressed for Niall.

               “Hello Els!” Niall yelled as he pulled her in for a hug. That got the attention of Liam and Harry and suddenly, Eleanor could feel the both behind her.

               “Holy shit,” Harry whispered in Eleanor’s ear when Niall let himself and his date in the house, “who’s that girl? She’s properly hot.”

               “Hey,” Liam cried beside him. Harry snickered under his breath.

               “Sweetie, you know I don’t sway that way,” he reminded him, “but I can damn appreciate a hot woman.”

               “Harry, Liam, Eleanor,” Niall got their attention again. He looked over to the girl beside him and smiled at her, “This is Barbra Palvin. She goes to Regina High. We met over the summer and, uh, I asked her to be my prom date and she said yes.”

               Barbra shook each of their hands, “Thanks for letting us meet here for pictures Eleanor. You have a lovely house.”

               Hot and polite.

               Way to go, Niall.

               “You’re welcome,” Eleanor flashed a smile at her.

               “Niall was telling me on the way here that you took down our rival school, Saint Philips, in the tennis tournament.”

               Eleanor beamed with pride, “Yes, well, I had a very good team.”

               “Thank you for taking those fucking pricks down,” Barbra said with a bright smile, “I hate those stuck up bitches. I hope they cried after they lost.” Eleanor laughed at that. This girl was truly right for Niall.

               “They tried to hide it, but I could tell.”

               “Okay, okay. Stop trying to steal my girl, Els,” Niall complained. Everyone in the group laughed, “let’s pose for some pictures and then we’re off to prom! The best night of our lives!”

               Eleanor wasn’t sure if Niall was right and she sure hoped he was.

~~~

               Prom was being held at a ritzy hotel in a more upper class city.

               When she entered the ballroom, Eleanor was taken aback at how well the junior class had decorated the room. Everything was sleek and elegant. The tables were adorned in black table cloths and there were little decorations of stars and moons all over the room. In the center of the room was a wooden dance floor and right above it hung a large moon from the ceiling with lots of stars and comets hanging at different heights around it.

               A night to remember. The theme was all over the room. And Eleanor, again, hoped that she would never forget this night.

               Dinner consisted of a bland chicken breast with some tomato-y sauce on top with roasted potatoes and green beans. Eleanor wasn’t all the hungry. Maybe it was because her dress was so tight it was suffocating her ribcage. Maybe it was because her table was close to the stage where the prom king and queen crowns were sitting on.

               Or maybe…it had something to do with a noticeable person missing at the table.      

               After dinner, Harry dragged Eleanor and Liam to a photo booth that was set up in the corner of the room. Eleanor and Harry went in first, looking ridiculous in oversized hats and feather boas and huge neon sunglasses. They posed through fits of laughter and shed the costumes for the last couple of pictures and smiled sincerely. Liam joined them for the next set of pictures and after that, Eleanor left the two of them alone in the photo booth.

               Then the DJ started playing songs. Everyone invaded the dancefloor and moved the pop beats that made the walls vibrate. Bless Liam and Harry for letting Eleanor tag along with them. She mingled through the sea of her peers every now and again but she mainly stuck by her best friend and his date. When a slow song came on, Eleanor quietly led herself off the dancefloor and watched the happy couples sway to the slow beat. Niall and Barbra looked smitten with each other. Liam and Harry gazed helplessly into each other’s eyes and whispered things in each other’s ears. Eleanor ignored the nagging voice inside her that wished she had someone to dance to slow songs with.

               “Alright, class of 2015!” the principle, Mr. Bexley, spoke into a mic when a song ended. Everyone in the room grew silent, “Now is time to announce your prom king and queen!”

               Harry squealed beside Eleanor, his hands on her shoulders. Eleanor’s heart twisted in her chest. She knew her competitors-they were all in StuGo and lovey girls. Hell, all of them did more “campaigning” to gain more votes. They deserved to win-Eleanor did nothing. Harry was the one who went around encouraging people to vote for her.

               Prom King was Anthony Thompson, quarterback for the football team. Eleanor wasn’t surprised when his name was called. The buff, tall young man ran up the stage, giving everyone he passed a high five before having a gold plastic crown placed on his head.

               “And now, for prom queen,” the principle slowly opened another envelope, “The prom queen for the class of 2015 is…”

               Eleanor held her breath.

               “Eleanor Calder!”

               Harry screamed in her ear when he hugged her. Liam managed to give her a quick hug before Eleanor walked to the stage on wobbly knees. Everyone was clapping for her; a few people patted her shoulder as she went up to the stage. The principle shook her hand before placing a silvery, plastic tiara on her head and a bouquet of red roses was placed in her hands. She stood next to Anthony and both waved to their peers with smiles on their faces.

               “I told you you’d win!” Harry beamed when Eleanor found him after dropping her roses off at their table. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “You’re always right styles,” Harry eyed her crown, green envy in his eyes.

               “You’re so pretty Els,” he stated sadly, “you’re the perfect prom queen. God, I’m so happy for you.” He hugged her again. Eleanor saw Liam standing behind him, looking sheepishly at his boyfriend.

               “Um, Harry?” Liam said, voice trembling. Harry and Eleanor broke apart and Harry frowned at Liam’s tone. Liam coughed tightly, “Look, I know how much you would have loved to have been crowned prom king, but like. You are a king, in my eyes. You’re my prom king and the king to my heart,” Eleanor bit back an ‘aw’ because that was adorable.

               “So, um, I know it’s not like a real crown or anything, but I made this for you,” Liam reached in his jacket and pulled out a jagged edge paper folded up. When he unfolded it, the yellow construction paper turned out to be a paper crown with glue on gems at each peak. Harry gasped as Liam placed it on his head, his eyes welling up.

               “Liam,” he gasped. Liam looked fondly at his boyfriend before Harry kissed him passionately, “I love you so fucking much, Liam Payne,” he confessed. Liam grinned happily.

               “I love you too my darling.”

               Eleanor decided then to leave them alone. Tonight was going to be special for them and she didn’t want to be in the way of that. She snuck out onto a lonely balcony in the back of the room, making sure no one saw her before leaving the ballroom. The cool air of the evening was refreshing to overheated skin. The air was clean and her lungs welcomed it happily. The solitude was…well, nothing new. She was pretty much alone in a room full of hundreds of people. But now, she was truly alone, no one around at all-

               “Hi.”

               Eleanor’s face paled and turned to stone because-no. He wasn’t there, he couldn’t have been! But she knew that voice like everything she knew about herself. She slowly turned around and-

               Louis Tomlinson was there.

               Louis Tomlinson was there, on that balcony.

               Louis Tomlinson was there, in black skinny jeans and a white button up top and a black skinny tie and a black leather jacket.

               Louis Tomlinson was there, with his auburn red hair parted and slicked back and his stupid lip ring tauntingly shimming in the moonlight.

               Louis Tomlinson was there.

               And Eleanor couldn’t breathe.

               Louis slowly walked over to her, a soft smile dancing on his lips, “You’ve really are a princess now, uh?” he mused. He stopped in front of her, his fingers reaching up to graze over the hard, plastic top of the tiara, “You’ve got a crown and everything.” His hand moved down to cup her cheek.

               Eleanor was frozen still. She couldn’t move, she didn’t want to, because didn’t couldn’t have been real. But it was because he was touching her. Louis Tomlinson was at prom and he was standing in front of her.

               “You’re here,” she said dumbly. Louis scoffed fondly.

               “Yeah, princess,” he confirmed quietly, “I’m here.”

               Eleanor shook her head, a smile breaking on her lips, “But, why? I thought-you said you weren’t coming.” Louis’ thumb brushed over his cheek, a serious look came over his eyes.

               “I had to see you.”

               And suddenly Louis was kissing her, sure and firm. Eleanor melted into it and she reached up to hold his neck. Louis backed her up to the nearest wall and Eleanor was gently pressed against it as the kiss grew more passionate. Nothing was making sense and yet somehow everything was perfectly clear.

               Eleanor wanted Louis, she wanted so bad.

               “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Louis propositioned, eyes blazed with mischief and desire. Eleanor nodded feebly.

               “I have to say goodbye to Liam and Harry,” she said, “Does, um, Liam know you’re-”

               “No,” he replied, “And let’s keep it that way, please? I just want tonight to be about us two.”

               Eleanor blushed and nodded, “I’ll meet you outside, out front.” Louis nodded sternly.

               “I’ll be in my car,” he departed with a deep kiss before hoping over the fence of the balcony and making his way to the parking lot.

               Eleanor quickly found Harry and Liam at back on the dancefloor, “I’m gonna leave. I’ve called my driver and he’ll be here shortly.” Harry frowned.

               “Are you okay?” he asked her, eyes questioning. Eleanor nodded.

               “Never better,” she said truthfully, “Just tired.” She brought Harry in a for a hug and whispered in his ear, “Have fun tonight, Har Bear.” When she pulled back, she winked at him. Harry flushed madly.

               “Well, goodbye El,” Liam said as he hugged her, “We all a have to get together sometime this week before graduation next Saturday.”

               Eleanor nodded, “Yeah, we’ll figure something out. Goodnight boys.” Eleanor made her way out of the room. She spotted Barbra and Niall making out in a corner of the ballroom. Maybe for all of them, this night would be a night they would never forget after all.

~~~  

               “Do you, um, wanna get out of here?” Liam asked Harry when the night was slowly dwindling down. Harry looked up at him, eyes twinkling and his smile wide and assuring.

               “Okay, yeah,” he agreed, “I’ll run to my car and get the stuff. Text me what room number we’re in, okay?” Liam nodded quickly. Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Liam chastely on the lips before making his way out of the hotel. Liam walked over to the side of the lobby and went up to the front desk with a discreet smile.

               “Hi, I have a reservation for a room under Payne?”

~~~

               “So princess,” Louis asked once Eleanor was sitting in his car in the passenger seat. There was a smirk laced on his lips, “Where do you want to go? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

               Eleanor smiled as she took his hand, linking their fingers together. Her eyes clouded over as she replied, “Take me home, Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, sexy times are happening next chapter! O.o   
> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS PRETTY PLEASE!!!****  
> We're almost done with CFY! I'm writing the last chapter now... :/  
> Take care my loves!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's prom night! ;)   
> Please read and enjoy!   
> WARNING: Elounor and Lirry smuttin' lovin'!

Liam was just placing his suit jacket on the back of a chair when there was a knock at the door. He started to undo his bowtie as he strolled to the door. He opened it without needing to check who it was. Harry stood in the hallway with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a tiny pout in his lips.

               “I wanted to undress you,” he stated, nearly whining. Liam scoffed breathless and stood aside to let his boyfriend into the hotel room.

               It was a nice enough room, small but nice. It was all they needed, really; a small couch against a wall, a TV, a bathroom and a bed. Liam felt jittery every time he glanced over that bed, draped in a golden colored comforter with pillows neatly stacked at the head of the bed. Liam felt oddly comforted knowing they had so many pillows.

               Liam locked the door and followed Harry into the room. His boyfriend had already dropped the duffle bag on the floor next the bed and threw his suit jacket on top of it before kneeling on the mattress. Liam sighed, “Harry, I’ve still got most of my clothes on.”

               “Still,” Harry huffed, his eyebrow cocked and challenging, “I want to be the one touching you tonight, yeah?” Liam smirked as Harry leaned up and kissed him slowly.

               “I’m all yours, Haz,” Liam confessed softly, “tonight and forever.”

               Harry grinned dizzyingly, “God, I love you, Liam James Payne.”

               Kissing Harry relaxed him. He closed his eyes and began to picture how he and Harry would make out on Harry’s bed countless times. Harry’s lips felt like home, so naturally he followed them when Harry leaned back on the mattress, his head landing on the pillows and Liam’s toppling on him gently.  

               The next moments become a blur of hastened touches and rushed kisses and Harry’s nails in Liam’s scalp. When Harry’s hands went lower to the collar of his shirt, Liam didn’t stop him as his fingers blindly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, without separating. Liam’s hands were trembling as he began loosing Harry’s tie, but Harry stopped him, his hands gripping on Liam’s wrists.

               “Li?” he sighed, “your whole body’s shaking.”

               Liam gulped, looking like a guilty dog, “Sorry, I just, um-ignore it, please-”

               “No I will not ignore it, Liam,” Harry insisted, his tone caring and sweet. He was always so sweet with Liam. Harry cupped his jaw and stared directly into his eyes, “Babe, if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to, okay? We can just cuddle and watch an old movie. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want-”

               “I want it,” Liam stated, hoping he sounded firm and sure, “I do, believe me. But, like, um. You know-I’ve never been…with a m-man before.” He flushed as Harry smiled up at him fondly.

               “It’s just me, Li,” he whispered, bringing Liam’s head down to kiss his forehead, “You’re going to be just fine, okay? No matter what happens it’ll be a perfect night because we’re together, yeah?”

               Liam found himself smiling like a fool, “Yeah.”

               “Just relax, then,” Harry mumbled into his lips. Liam breathed into them before kissing Harry back.

               It was a slow, beautiful process of getting each other bear. Harry’s hands stroked Liam’s back as he unbuttoned his shirt and left kisses all over Harry’s pale chest. Harry somehow managed to palm Liam while unbuttoning his trousers and a second later Liam felt the pressure on his dick lessen as Harry unzipped his pants.

               Liam began to do the same to Harry when he stopped him, “Lube and condoms are in the duffle bag, love.” And-right, Liam knew they needed those things. He rose from the bed with a determined mind as he kneeled beside the bag. It took him a bit to find the items but after a couple of minutes, Liam stood back up with cherry flavored lube and condoms in one hand. Harry was smirking at him on the bed with darkened eyes, his shirt and trousers off and on the floor. He thought how…radiating Harry looked with just black boxer briefs and laid about on luxurious sheets. Liam nodded to himself and stepped out of his pants, well aware that he was tenting in his boxers.

               “Now, again,” Harry spoke up once more, as Liam knelt down on the bed in between Harry’s legs, voice ever caring, “We don’t have to do this, okay? At any point if you want to stop, we will.”

               Liam nodded quietly before leaning down and kissing Harry once more, this time more needy. He wanted Harry to know how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him so badly. Harry responded to his touches beautifully and moaned quietly as Liam cupped. It calmed him down a bit, knowing he was making his boyfriend feel good, and it encouraged Liam to pull down Harry’s underwear and drag it over his long legs and toss it to the ground.

               When Liam only lubed up his fist two fingers, Harry recommended, “Lube up a third one, babe,” he smirked up at Liam, “You’re quite impressive-I’ll need all the help I can get.” Liam scoffed, but poured a bit more of the lube on the third finger.

               Liam watched Harry closely as he slowly pushed his first finger into Harry. He watched his boyfriend respond beautifully; he seemed to melt under Liam’s touch. Liam made sure his other hand was stroking Harry’s stomach, comforting him anyway he could.

               “Are you okay?” Liam asked him a few minutes later, eyes serious. Harry licked his lip and nodded quickly.

               “Yeah, f-feels good babe-so good,” he stated, voice saturated in desire, “another one, please?”

               And well, Liam couldn’t really deny his boyfriend anything. Liam added in a second finger into Harry slowly once more. At that, Harry’s face contorted and soft whine escaped him. Liam instantly stopped all movements and his free hand cupped Harry’s face.

               “Love? Are you okay?”

               “F-Fuck, yeah. Just, ah-just keep going, please-fuck.”

               Liam did as Harry requested and moved his two fingers in and out of him carefully. He loved watching the way Harry’s skin became all flushed and hot. He loved how dazed he looked and that cute little blissful smile on his lips. Liam couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and kissed those beautifully plush lips slowly.

               Harry let out another tiny cry as Liam added his third finger. Liam kissed the corners of his eyes that had gone crinkly as screwed them shut. Liam waited until Harry nodded for him to continue and Liam began twisting his three fingers inside of him. Harry moaned when Liam brushed against his spot, his hands reaching up to hold Liam in place.

               “I’m r-ready,” Harry cried out brokenly. Liam frowned down at him disbelievingly, “I’m ready, just make love to me, fuck.” Liam smiled at that and pulled his fingers out of Harry. He bit his lip at the puckered hole, slightly stretched from his fingers, and fought back the urge to lick it until Harry was sobbing like he had done a few times before.

               Liam’s eyes were on Harry was he rolled on the condom and spread more lube over it. Harry looked all too happy and content as Liam lowered himself over him and positioned his cock over Harry’s hole. He gave one last look at Harry before pushing in. Harry cutely smiled up and him and wrapped his hand around Liam’s neck to lower it so that their foreheads were touching and they were as close as possible.

               And then Liam pushed in slowly-

               “S-Shit,” he whispered over Harry’s small gasp. Liam was completely surrounded by Harry and it was so overwhelming and incredible. It took everything within him not to move too quickly or too harsh because Harry’s breathing ceased up under him.

               “L-Liam, god. Please, just-can you stop for a moment?” Liam froze as soon as those words left Harry’s mouth, his cock fully inside his boyfriend. Liam opened his eyes and saw Harry’s faces screwed up.

               “Harry? Babe, are you okay?” He asked, voice panicking. Harry nodded slowly.

               “Yeah, fuck-just. Need a minute is all.” Liam nodded to himself and planted kisses on Harry’s ear.

               “You feel so good, baby,” he tells him, voice rough. Harry bit back a moan and Liam watched his chest heave for air. His eyes noticed something else farer down that made him frown.

               “Harry? Why is your, um-you’ve gone soft, H,” Harry smirked fleetingly.

               “That’s normal, babe. It’ll get hard again, I promise,” he leaned up and kissed Liam tentatively. Liam caressed his boyfriend, his hands firm on his sweaty back and pressing him so close so that there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

               When Harry told him he could move, Liam did so timidly-careful not to hurt his boyfriend. Liam pulled out slowly and thrust back inside swiftly and groaned at the feeling of Harry clinching around him. Harry breathed heavily into Liam’s ear as Liam continued, his thrusts slowly building up momentum and speed.

               “Li!” Harry cried out, his body sweaty and breath labored, “There-fuck, do that again, please.” Liam consternated and aimed for the same spot. Harry moaned loudly when Liam repeated that action, “Fuck, yeah-that’s it babe. Right there.”

               Liam thrust into him over and over again, his movements became jagged and sloppy, “H-H, not gonna last, I-fuck,” he murmured in his ear.

               “M-Me either,” Harry confessed as well.

               Liam lasted only three more thrusts before coming inside Harry, his cum filling the condom. Harry’s breath grew ridged and he came with a silent cry of Liam’s name as cum hit his stomach between them. Liam rode out their orgasms until he physically couldn’t move anymore and he stopped. Harry combed his fingers in his hair and Liam laid pliant on his chest, his lungs trying to catch his breath.

               Finally, Liam pulled out and took the condom off and threw it in the trash can beside the bed. When he looked back, Harry was already dozing off, his face looking extra soft and angelic. Liam smiled at the sweet scene before lifting Harry off the bed a little bit to get the sheets. He situated himself against the pillows and covered himself and Harry in the blankets.

               Liam fell asleep to Harry’s soft snores on his chest.

~~~

               “L-Louis,” Eleanor cried out as she came for the second time in under an hour. Louis left small, lasting kitten licks over clit as she came down from her high. When Eleanor was completely boneless and spent, Louis gave her mercy and snaked up her body until his face was looming over hers. He had a devilish smile on his lips when Eleanor opened her eyes.

               Louis hummed, “Did that make you feel good, princess?”

               “Fuck off,” she panted. Louis let out a quick laugh before Eleanor pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

               Eleanor thought briefly how much she still hated Louis Tomlinson. She hated how he knew her so well, how to please her with every touch he graced her skin. She hated his stupid firm lips and how his dumb lip ring pierced her upper lip when they kissed. She hated the way he cradled her neck as he kissed her, like she was precious to him.

               Honestly, Eleanor hated Louis Tomlinson.

               “How do you want this, babe?” Louis asked as he slipped on a condom. Eleanor watched his fringe fall over his eyes in the dark, his chest breathing heavily. She shrugged, suddenly feeling clueless.

               “I want you to fuck me,” she said blankly. Eleanor smirked cunningly as Louis bit his lip hard at the statement.

               “Okay, I was kinda hoping for the same thing. Cool we’re on the same page, I guess,” Eleanor scoffed as Louis’ knees gave way and he laid over her body. He kissed around her belly button before looking up at her with piercing eyes, “How do you want me to fuck you, hm? On your back? Against the wall? You riding me? Your wish is my command, dear princess.”

               Eleanor scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I want to ride you,” she confessed a second later, voice serious, “I’ve been thinking about it for months.” A groan deep in Louis’ chest was Louis’ response.

               “Fuck, Calder-why didn’t you just ask me for that, yeah? I would have been happy to give you want you need.”

               “I don’t need your dick, Louis,” Eleanor reminded him, “I’ve led a fine life without it.” Louis’ eyes grew wide and he scoffed.

               “Okay, I guess I’ll be off then,” he said before moving as if he were leaving her. Eleanor frantically pulled his arm hard until he was back on the mattress, his laughs muffled into the pillow.

               “You’re going to fuck me, got it?” she flipped Louis over so he was on his back. He nodded up at Eleanor.

               “Got it, princess,” he winked at her. Eleanor smirked before positioning herself. She turned around and Louis protested, “Whoa, what? I thought we were-” he watched as Eleanor threw a smirk over her shoulder as she lifted one leg across his legs, he back and toes facing him. Louis seemed to finally catch on, “Fuck…”

               “Always wanted to try this,” Eleanor admitted as he reached for Louis’ dick. She stroked it over the folds of her center, teasing herself light and biting back a moan before slowly lowering herself it.

               “Fuck,” Louis breathed out, his hands gripped her hips, “fuck, fuck.”

               Eleanor sank all the way down, and stilled for a moment before swiveling her hips back and forth. She bit her lip at the sensation of being full again by Louis and feeling his rough hands on her hips. Eleanor lifted her hips and grinded herself back down to Louis in quick movements. She sighed contently as she rode him, her body taking over as her hips moved quickly against his.

               Louis eventually sat up from the bed. He placed his lips into her neck, his hands wrapped around her torso. He panted against her skin as he thrust up in her as she moved down on him. His teeth marked her skin, leaving heated bit marks on the back of her neck and upper back.

               “Lou,” Eleanor cried as his hands roughly cupped her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. His hips moved quickly and harsher as they grew closer and closer to their climax. She turned her head to the side and kissed his lips frantically. Louis hand reached down in her front and Eleanor gasped into his lips as his fingers circled over her clit roughly.

               “Come on, princess,” Louis spoke lowly in her ear, “Come for me.”

               And Eleanor did; her body grew limp as her orgasm swept over her in pounding waves. She held onto Louis as he continued to pound inside of her over and over against until in sighed in her skin and his hips stilled. Eleanor rested herself against Louis and the boy kissed her neck and shoulder as they both came down from their highs. She eventually found the strength to roll off of Louis and onto the mattress. Louis pulled off his condom and threw it in the bin beside her bed.

               “Why did we ever stop doing this?” Louis asked a few minutes later when the duvet was chin high and there were dopey smiles on their faces. Eleanor scoffed and shrugged.

               “I dunno,” she stated, “Stupid decision I’ll tell ya that.”

               Louis grinned as he leaned in to kiss Eleanor’s nose, “Go to sleep, princess.”

               “You’ll be here when I wake up, yeah?” she asked timidly, eyes hopeful. Louis kissed her nose and promised her softly.

               “Promise.”

~~~

               Eleanor woke up the next morning to her phone going off. She blindly reached for it and saw that Harry had texted her and was dying to tell her about what happened the night before with him and Liam.

                _The night before_ …she slowly recalled.

                _Louis._

               When she turned around, Louis wasn’t in her bed.

~~~

               Graduation was an organized, chaotic mess.

               Mostly though, it was beyond boring.

               Eleanor sat amongst the four hundred students in her graduating class in a white cap and gown combo waiting for her name to be called. The men in the class wore red caps and gowns while the women were stuck wearing white. She had graduation chords around her neck for being a part of StuGo and one for being a part of the sports program. Her hair and make up was flawless as usual. She should have been happy and excited but mainly she just wanted the stupid ceremony to be over with.

               Because Louis fucking Tomlinson was in the room, too.

               She hadn’t seen Louis since that night after prom, a full week. Louis left her after they made love and he just left her without any note or any reason why. He just fucked her and left her. Eleanor folded her arms into her chest and shook her head-a punk is always a punk. Louis Tomlinson was no exception to the rule. He was a fucking menace and Eleanor never wanted to see him again.

               There were a ton of her peers cheering her on as she walked the stage to get her diploma. She knew Anne and Gemma were cheering for her, and so were Liam, Niall and Harry. Louis, god, she didn’t care if Louis was looking at her or not. She certainly wasn’t thinking of him.

               Niall had the loud cheers of everyone in the class. Eleanor laughed fondly from her seat as Niall jumped around on stage after getting his diploma. Harry had a huge smile on his face as he confidently strolled across the stage. He looked proud of him and Eleanor was proud of him. Liam went up many students later and looked adorable in his cap and gown with the largest smile Eleanor had ever seen on his face.

               When Louis went up for his diploma, Eleanor tried not to look. She tried telling herself that the punk didn’t deserve her attention. But in the end, Eleanor glanced up at the stage just as Louis finished shaking the principle, his diploma held in the other hand. When he walked down the steps of the stage, Louis’ eyes found Eleanor in the audience. His face was stone like, but then again so was Eleanor’s.

               Eleanor was relieved when the ceremony finally ended. Outside the arena, all of the students gathered around and frantically tried to find their families and friends. Eleanor found people she knew and posed for pictures with them. Niall insisted on doing silly faces when they took a selfie. Anne was more insistent on taking a serious photo of Eleanor and Harry. And Liam’s mom, Karen, got great pictures of Eleanor, Harry and Liam together before Niall joined in a for a couple of photos.

               “Eleanor!” the girl turned around at the sound of her name and noticed a stampede of four younger girls came at her. Eleanor knew them by name: Lottle, Phoebe, Flizz and Daisy. Following behind them was Jay and Louis, whose face was unreadable.

               Eleanor put on a fake smile, “Hey girls! How are you doing?” She couldn’t deny that getting hugs from the four girls made her feel incredible. Eleanor could hear the sound of Jay’s camera going off, the mother taking pictures of the scene.

               “Alright girls, get off her,” Jay spoke up. Eleanor smirked to herself as she noticed the Coach purse slung over her shoulder, “Eleanor, hun, congratulations dear!”

               Eleanor smiled genuinely for her, “Thank you Jay.”

               “Girls get around Eleanor and smile-let me take a picture of you girls. Yes that’s it-Lottie, can you please smile a  _real_  smile? Ah there we go! Ok, one, two, and three! Alright, Louis? Get in the picture with the girls, right next to Eleanor.”

               Louis’ eyes met Eleanor’s as he walked over to the group. Eleanor tried to keep her face neutral as he stood beside her, their shoulders touching. Jay instructed all of them to smile and Eleanor could feel Louis’ eyes on her as she did. And she must have been right because as the flash went off, Jay scolded Louis for not looking at the camera.

               “Alright, now one of just Louis and Eleanor-”

               “Mom,” Louis groaned. Eleanor wanted to complain too but she remained quiet.

               Jay glared at her son, “Just a couple of pictures, Lou. Alright now, Louis-put your arm around her,” Eleanor flinched as Louis’ arm came up behind her shoulder, his hand cupping her upper arm, “There, alright now smile you two!”

               “I need to talk to you,” Louis gritted out through his posed smile.

               Eleanor struggled not to grow angry and remain smiling, “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

               “Three!” Jay called out and took the picture. She looked at the photo through her camera and smiled, “You two look great!”

               “I have to get going, actually,” Eleanor sighed, smiling tightly, “My friend, Harry, has invited me to go out to lunch with his family, so…”

               “Alright dear. Again, congratulations. You have a bright future ahead of you,” Eleanor wasn’t expecting Jay to hug her, but Eleanor hugged her back. Eleanor said goodbye to the girls and mumbled a quiet goodbye to Louis before quickly walking away, hoping to get out of there before-

               “El!” Eleanor didn’t stop walking at the sound of Louis’ voice, “El! Wait!”

               She looked over her shoulder, fuming, “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

               “Please let me explain myself-” Louis reached for her arm and grabbed it softly, so soft that Eleanor ripped it away. She turned around and pointed her finger into his chest.

               “Don’t fucking touch me, you dick!” Louis stood there and sighed, “I don’t have anything to say to you-I don’t want you to talk to me!”

               Eleanor angrily turned back around began to walk away when-

               “I’m going to college in Chicago.”

               She couldn’t help but stop at that. When she turned back around, Louis’ face was hard-his graduation cap tucked under one arm and his hands buried in the pockets of his slacks under his open grown. He nibbled his lip before speaking up.

               “Northeastern Illinois University offered me a full ride,” he explained. Eleanor blinked, her mind trying to fit the pieces to a puzzle she didn’t know, “I accepted and I’m leaving for Chicago in two weeks. I’ve got a cousin that lives out there, he’ll let me stay with him until I move into the dorms in the fall. I want to get a job in Chicago and work and-”

               “Why are you telling me this?” Eleanor spat out at him. She was thankful that they were alone along the side of the building. No one could hear them. Louis shrugged, and looked sheepish.

               “I’m telling you this because I lo-”

               “Wait,” Eleanor breathed out, a sick smirk coming on her lips as she finally understood, “I get it now.”

               Louis sighed, “Els-”

               “You just wanted one last fuck with me, yeah?” Eleanor hissed, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. A panicked look came over Louis.

               “What? No-”

               Eleanor shook her head and cut him off, “You wanted one last fuck with me before you went off to Chicago, never to think about me again.” Louis’ face morphed into horror.

               “El, I wouldn’t-how can you think that about me? I wouldn’t do that do you, I swear!” Eleanor scoffed at that.

               “A punk is always a punk and you Louis Tomlinson is the worst,” she spat at him, “Go to Chicago or wherever the fuck you wanna go. I was fine before you waltzed in my life and I’ll be fine if I never see you again!”

               Eleanor was thankful Louis didn’t stop her when she turned around and stormed off to the parking lot, cursing herself for the few strays of tears that slipped past her eyes.

~~~

                _“El? Hey, it’s uh-it’s Lou.”_

               It was the forth time Eleanor played back the message from Louis on her phone in the past two hours. But hearing his voice every time made Eleanor cry. She was shaking as she heard Louis take in a deep sigh before speaking once more.

                _“Look, I-I don’t even know why I called. I know you want nothing to do with me, and cool. Whatever. I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving right now for Chicago. I know you don’t care, but I um…I still care about you Els. Please don’t let me go. Please just-talk to me every once in a while, okay?”_ Eleanor’s face broke as more tears came.

                _“Just…goodbye for now, princess.”_

               The voicemail ended and Eleanor shut off her phone before stepping out of her car. It was a humid, rainy afternoon in mid June-a perfect scene for her mood. Louis was gone, well on his way to Chicago and she knew she shouldn’t be upset but fuck she was so depressed.  She avoided his calls and even though she desperately wanted to see his face again, Eleanor never went to Louis. She thought that would make her weak but now that he was truly gone, Eleanor realized she was just as weak without him, if not more so.

               Harry answered the door on the first ring, “Oh Els,” he hummed sadly as he pulled her in his arms. Eleanor completely broke into body shaking sobs into Harry’s chest, “It’s because he left today, isn’t it.”

               “I-I love him,” she wailed, “F-Fuck, I loved him this whole time and I-I’ll never see h-him again.”

               “No, no babe-you’ll see Louis again, I promise.” Eleanor sighed. She knew Harry was being his helplessly romantic, optimistic self but it was just all bullshit. Why would Louis want Eleanor? Why would she go back to him when she hurt him? There was no chance in Hell of the two of them being together. It was a crazy idea from the start and she shouldn’t had fallen for him but she did and now everything was a mess.

               Eleanor sniffed and pressed her check against Harry’s chest, his arms soothing her as she whispered,

               “I love Louis Tomlinson.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah...  
> Thank you so much for reading this! ONLY THE TWO PART EPILOGUE LEFT!   
> ***PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANK YOU!***   
> Take care my loves! :)


	25. Epilogue-Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while! Here's part one of the epilogue!   
> Please read and enjoy! :))

**Eight Years Later**

                _“Good Afternoon everyone. This is your captain, Captain Harris, speaking. We are flying over Detroit as we speak and we will be landing at Detroit Metro Airport in about ten minutes. The flight attendants will instruct you guys to on what you’ll need to do before we land. Thank you for a great trip and please enjoy your stay in Detroit. GO TIGERS!”_

               Eleanor giggled fleetingly at the captain’s remarks before staring back outside the window next to her. It was strange being back in Michigan. She was just a girl when she left her home state at age twenty-one with a college diploma and a new job waiting for her in California. She never looked back and never went back and never really wanted to.

               But she had to come back for this.

               The plane made as smooth of a landing as it could a few moments later. Eleanor gathered her purse from under the seat in front of her and an older gentleman from the other side of the aisle grabbed her carry-on luggage from the upper compartment for her. Eleanor thanked him with a sweet smile before he let her walk in front of him as first class was allowed to exit the plane.

               Eleanor found the baggage claim and waited for her suitcases to arrive. She constantly checked her phone to see if her ride had contacted her or not. He didn’t text her yet, but Eleanor wasn’t too worried. She waited with the other passengers from her flight from LA for her two designer suitcases. When she collected both of them, she stacked her medium sized duffle bag onto her oversized suitcase and wheeled it beside her, her eyes looking for the directions to the exit.

               When Eleanor saw Liam Payne for the first time in nearly four years, she had to do a double take. He looked so much broader and more buff somehow. He looked like a man, an actual adult. Eleanor always kept this image of both him and Liam and even Niall as young, teenaged boys-even when they were all in college together and became young adults. But Liam Payne in the moment, standing by the exit of the airport looking off in the opposite direction, reminded Eleanor of how much older she truly is.

               “Liam Payne,” she stated once she was in front of him. Liam looked over and blinked twice before a smile came over him.

               “Eleanor Calder,” he breathed out before pulling Eleanor into a deep hug. Oddly, Liam still smelled the same. It was comforting to her, like she really was back home. Liam pulled away from a moment or so, “Harry’s going to freak when he sees you!”

               Eleanor let Liam take her luggage. She scoffed at his comment as the two walked out of the airport, “He has no idea you arranged this?” Liam shook his head, a large grin taking over his face.

               “Not a clue,” Liam stated, “He’s gonna die when he sees you.”

               Eleanor could feel her heart flip in her chest with excitement.

~~~

               “Li?” Harry yelled from somewhere inside the townhouse. Liam turned to Eleanor and pointed a finger to his lips as the two of them quietly toed off their shoes by the door. She nodded and curled her lips inward, making sure she stayed extra quiet.

               “Yeah babe. I’m home,” Liam yelled back as he quietly placed Eleanor’s suitcases against the wall. Harry’s sigh echoed in the small house.

               “Oh thank fuck,” he groaned, “today was just awful.” Eleanor bit her lip hard in order to keep herself quiet. It was just-that was something Harry would say and with his mannerisms…Eleanor could hardly keep back her laugh.

               “Aw, babe,” Liam called out to him, “I’ll get us some wine, okay?”

               “Yes! White wine, please!” Harry requested. Liam pointed through a doorway instructions on where Eleanor needed to go. She nodded and quietly stepped into a hallway, tiptoeing as softly as she could down the creaky wooden floors.

               Liam spoke up again, distracting Harry, “How was your day, babe?”

               “Absolute shit!” Harry yelled just as Eleanor found the archway that led to the family room. Peering inside, Harry was kneeling in front of the coffee table in the center of the room. There were loads of what looked like cards, maybe invitations or place settings, that Harry was fiddling over. Looking at Harry closely, he hadn’t change much at all. He was still slender, but toned and well fit. His hair was still long but bound in a high bun on his forehead. He was wearing an old U of M Henley shirt in navy and gold and a pair of grey sweat pants. Eleanor watched as Harry groaned once more in frustration at the pile of papers on the table.

               “Some cat puked on me today work,” Harry yelled out to Liam, totally clueless that Eleanor was less than ten feet away from him, “And some lady bitched at me about not holding her precious Maltese dog the right way,” Eleanor smiled as she slowly stepped into the carpeted room, her toes hardly touching the floor as she walked in the room and her heals inches off the ground.

               “And to top it all off, they finally sent the place settings I ordered three months ago through that paper specialty shop in Detroit. Liam, they’re all the wrong color!” he wailed, still not looking up from the cards.

               “What?! Are you serious!” Liam yelled back, sounding equally frustrated. Eleanor bit back a smile as she took another step, this time landing only five feet away from Harry. Harry nodded as he shuffled through the cards once more.

               “I told them grey paper, with the names written in pale green with teal accents!”

               “I know you did babe! I was right there!” Liam yelled from the kitchen.

               Harry let out and agitated sound, “But it’s not pale green, Li! It’s  _sage green_! Fucking sage green! It’s so dark Liam-it doesn’t go with our color scheme at all! Who the fuck likes sage green anyway?!”

               “I quite like sage green myself,” Eleanor finally spoke up. It was worth it-all the planning behind Harry’s back. All the meetings and events she had to cancel for the next two weeks. The four hour plane ride from LA to Detroit. It was all worth it because Harry jumped at the sound of her voice and finally looked up at her. There was a beautiful mixture of confusion laced with happiness on his face and Eleanor felt her lips wobble. It really had been too long since she saw him last-way too long.

               “El?” Harry breathed out, his lips slowly curling in a smile. Eleanor smiled bright back at him.

               “Hey Harry,” she breathed out. Harry stumbled to his feet.

               “Holy shit!  _Holy shit_ -Liam! Eleanor’s here! Oh my God!”  

               Eleanor got an armful of Harry in a blink of an eye. She chuckled into his shoulder, but hugged him like she never wanted to let him go. Like it had been years since she hugged him, because it had been years since she last had her best friend in her arms. It wasn’t surprising when Harry began to cry; Eleanor blamed it on the stress of working obscene hours and planning so many things while lacking sleep. But Eleanor had tears in her own eyes too, from missing Harry so much and finally seeing him after all these years.

               “El, what-I thought,” Harry shook his head and cracked a smile, “W-what are you doing here?! You said you probably couldn’t come.”

               Eleanor sighed and cupped Harry’s face from behind his right ear, “I couldn’t miss your wedding, Harry.” A shaky smile spread over Harry’s lips.

               “You’re fifteen days early,” he stated.

               “I know,” she replied simply, “but I figured you’d need as much help as you could get. So I cleared my schedule and confirmed with Liam I was coming to your guys’ wedding.”

               Harry’s face morphed back into confusion, “Wait-Liam knew you were coming? Since when?”

               “Ah, let’s see,” Liam chimed in as he strolled into the room, carrying a tray of three wine glasses, two of them filled with white wine and the other filled with red. He walked up to Eleanor and the two shared a grinned, “I dunno, maybe…two months ago?”

               “Yep,” Eleanor nodded. Harry’s eyes went wide.

               “What?!” Harry turned and swatted Liam’s chest, his face wrinkled with anger, “Liam James Payne, I can’t believe you kept this from me!” Eleanor giggled as she took a white glass of wine from the tray. Harry did the same and Liam took the red one before setting the tray on the ground. He leaned into Harry’s side and pecked his pouty lips softly.

               “I’m sorry babe,” he murmured, “I just wanted to make you happy is all. Are you happy, darling?”

               Harry turned bright red, “Yes I’m happy Liam, very happy.” Liam smiled.

               “Then El and I completed our mission,” Harry rolled his eyes and whispered into Liam’s ear not so subtly.

               “I’ll make  _you_  very happy tonight, Mr. Payne.”

               Eleanor’s eyes went wide as she took in a big gulp of her wine.

               She knew she should have booked a hotel room. It was going to be a long two week stay at the Payne-Styles’ house.  

~~~

               “Let me see it again!” Harry rolled his eyes but still wordlessly handed over his left hand to Eleanor.

               Harry’s ring was just a simple, dark grey band. Not special to it really, except it was made out of titanium and the band was a little bit wider than a normal men’s wedding band. It was so simple, yet elegant-it fit Harry perfectly, especially when Harry stated-

               “It’s vintage,” he boasted. Liam reached over from his spot on Harry’s other side and took his right hand in his, “Liam found this jewelry. They take antiques metals and pawn old wedding rings. They melt down the metal and make new rings from old rings and used metal. Isn’t that amazing?!” Eleanor smiled as her friend was super excited about his engagement, soon to be wedding, ring.

               “That’s amazing,” she beamed. She released Harry’s hand and picked up her fork. The three of them went out to brunch the morning after Eleanor got into town. Eleanor had missed Ann Arbor and she dearly missed her breakfast dates her, Liam and Harry used to go on every Saturday morning while in college. She picked up a fork full of a perfectly runny poached egg and brought it to her lips, “How did he propose again?”

               Harry sighed dreamingly, “Last summer, Liam and I went up to Traverse City. We stayed there on a long weekend trip and it was amazing! We went to a vineyard, kayaked down a river, and we went to the Sandy Bear Dunes. God, the climb up those things was awful but the view at the top was amazing!” Liam leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek.

               “I had the ring in my pocket the whole weekend,” Liam confessed, “I was waiting for the right moment but it just never felt quite right. But the last day we toured the inside of an old lighthouse and by the time we reached the top of it, the sun was setting over Lake Michigan. It was just the two of us and I knew,” Liam stopped to smile brightly, “I knew that moment, I was going to ask Harry to marry me.”

               Eleanor’s lips curled up helplessly, “Aw, that’s so sweet!” Liam chuckled.

               “Harry scared the shit out of me when I got down on one knee,” Harry chuckled fondly, his fingers curling around Liam’s more tightly.

               “I almost passed out,” he admitted, “I was standing next to a window. I would have fallen twenty feet to the ground.”

               “Oh my God,” Eleanor gawked, eyes horrified. But Harry sighed as he looked at Liam softly.

               “But Liam grabbed onto both my hands, and held them the entire time as he gave this beautiful speech on how much he loves me and how amazing I am,” Eleanor sputtered out a laugh, “by the time he finally asked the fucking question, I was ugly sobbing and nodding my head yes.”

               Liam frowned, “You were not ugly crying Harry. There’s no such thing as anything being ugly on you.” God, Liam was still smooth, even after all these years. He’s compliments to Harry were always genuine and he was never shy about dishing them out to him. Eleanor thought it was beautiful.

               “That’s a lie Liam, but okay,” Harry hummed before pecking Liam’s lips softly. The two of them were stupidly in love and Eleanor was beyond happy for them.

               “I’m so blessed that you two wanted me to come to your wedding,” Eleanor spoke out, voice timid, “I, um-I know I’ve been a shit friend the past few years-”

               “El, no,” Harry tried to argue. But Eleanor knew it was true. She focused too much on her job and barely had time for herself, let alone her true friends she had in Harry and Liam and not the phony ones she had in LA.

               Eleanor shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips, “Harry, I’ve barely talked to you at all this past year. And it’s all my fault. I just-I love you guys, okay? I’m awful at showing it, but I do. I love you two and the fact that you’re so happy and in love just brings me so much joy.”

               Harry pulled Eleanor in for a hug, as if he knew she needed one. She missed his arms and in that moment, while Harry stroked her back, she had no idea how she survived two years without his hugs.

               “Look, um,” Harry spoke up finally, his voice shaky. He laughed to himself as they broke away, “I know this is a shitty time to ask this since we’re both in tears and all but,” Harry sighed, his eyes a soft gaze on Eleanor as she giggled over Harry’s comment, “Will you be my maid of honor? Eleanor gasped, so many emotions came at her like a tidal wave.

               Harry quickly added, “We weren’t gonna have any groomsmen or bridesmaids, but the past couple of days things have changed and Liam and I have decided we want one maid of honor and one groomsman to stand with us as we get married. And fuck, I want you beside me Els. Please, dear, please say yes.” Eleanor found herself nodding profusely.

               “Yes, oh my God-yes, of course I will!” Harry chuckled as Eleanor hugged him once more, “Thank you Harry. This is incredible but-shit, what about your sister, or Liam’s sisters? Won’t they be upset?”

               “No,” Liam chimed in, humor lively on his voice, “Nicola said she’s too old to be a bridesmaid and Ruth is gonna be out of town until the night before. She said that’d be too much stress on her.”

               “And Gemma’s seven months pregnant,” Eleanor’s eyes went wide as she recalled Harry sending her an e-mail about that months ago, “She said she’d kill me if I made her stuff herself in a dress and stand at the alter with us. She said she’d look like a whale in the pictures and she’d never forgive me.”

               Eleanor giggled, “Well of course I’ll be your maid of honor, Harry. And it’s perfect because the dress I bought for your guys’ wedding is mint green!” Harry seemed delighted at that.

               “It must be fate then.” Eleanor nodded along as she forked the edge of the English muffin on her plate and stabbed it to the fork.

               “So, um, who’ll be the best man?” Harry looked momentarily tense but Liam was all too happy to tell Eleanor who he was.

               “Louis is,” Liam spoke up, a huge smile curled up on his lips.

               Eleanor’s heart stopped for a second or so, “W-What?”

               “Yeah, we weren’t sure if Louis was going to be able to come or not. He’s like this up and coming producer and he’s really good, like amazing. But he’s been busy lately and we didn’t know if he was going to come or not but,” Liam’s excitement was so clear on his smile and in his eyes-Eleanor wondered if her dread was as obvious, “He called last week and said he was going to make it! So, Harry and I talked it over and we agreed he could me best man. And I knew Harry would ask you to be his maid of honor once you were in town. So really, it worked out perfectly.”

               “Great,” Eleanor forced out, “Awesome.”

               Liam was still smiling. Harry looked torn between killing his partner and holding himself back from hugging Eleanor. Clearly, Liam had no idea what went down between Eleanor and Louis mainly because Eleanor asked Harry not to tell Liam how her and Louis separated on a bad note. And Harry always kept his promises and her secrets. And Eleanor was the same with Harry. And at the end of the day, Eleanor knew she would just buck up and deal with Louis because it was Harry and Liam’s wedding. She wouldn’t let her own awkwardness with the man hinder such a beautiful event.

               It was just, God…Eleanor hadn’t seen him in nearly ten years.

               “Louis’ coming back into town from New York next Saturday. He’ll be sleeping on the pull out couch in our office, so next to the guest bedroom where you’re staying at.” Eleanor nodded at Liam’s information.

               Harry finally spoke up, “Anyway, my mom’s coming in that day, along with Robin. Liam’s sisters are coming into town that Wednesday before we get married. Gemma has a doctor’s appointment the Thursday before so she and her husband will becoming later that afternoon, along with Liam’s mom, Karen.”

               “Wow,” Eleanor breathed out, thankful that the conversation had changed, “That sounds like a lot to juggle at once. If you need anything Harry, just tell me. I’ll help you anyway I can.”

               “Thanks El,” he smiled, “but really I got it covered.” Eleanor frowned at that as she pulled out her cell phone and began typing away on her device, “What are you doing?”

               “Looking up that shit paper specialty shop you ordered your place setting cards from,” Eleanor shrugged as Harry paled.

               “El, it’s fine, really. It’s not that big of a deal-”

               “No it is a big deal, Harry,” she sighed, “They were very unprofessional. It took them way too long for them to make those cards and it wasn’t even what you wanted. You two spent money on something you’re not satisfied with for your own wedding. You’re damn right I’m calling them and they’re making one-hundred and fifty new grey place cards with teal accents written in fucking pale green and not this shitty sage green crap!” Eleanor found the only paper specialty shop in Detroit and called it’s number.

               Harry smiled fondly, his face full of nostalgia, “God I’ve missed you El.”

~~~

               “Oh El,” Harry hummed as Eleanor posed in the mint green dress she bought for the wedding. It was perfect for a spring wedding-a strapless dress that went just past the knee. The skit was A-line and flowy where as the sweetheart bodice was tight and the fabric lined then crisscrossed over each other. On the waist on the left hand side was a fabric flower, adding just the right amount of embellishment to the dress.

               Eleanor twirled around in the dress, “Will it work? It’s okay if it won’t I can always get another one-”

               “El, please,” Harry chimed in, holding one hand up to silence her, “It’s perfect, dear. You look like a more stylist, grown up version of Tinker Bell!” He giggled as Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “Great, just what I was going for,” she sighed as she sat down on the bed beside Harry, “Now show me pictures of the wedding venue. You said it’s a mansion in Rochester Hills?” Harry nodded as he fished out his phone.

               “Yeah, you’ve heard of Meadow Brooke, right? Well, there’s a theater there where musicians play sometimes. But there’s also a mansion near there too, Els. It’s gorgeous! Simply stunning, and at first I thought we couldn’t afford it in our budget but then Liam found out that his uncle, you know the one that owns the gym?” Eleanor nodded along as Harry handed her his phone. She began to look at the pictures Harry took of the venue. Harry was right-the mansion was massive and the property was at least a hundred acres. The grounds looked nicely kept as well.

               “It turns out, Uncle Paul knows the keeper of the mansion. They grew up together and have been friends for years. Anyway, Paul talked to him and this guy, his name is Jim, worked down the price for us. Isn’t that amazing?!”

               Eleanor scoffed and nodded as her eyes scanned the light tan mansion in the picture, “It is yeah. So you said you guys were having the ceremony in the garden, right?” Harry nodded as he flicked through the pictures on his phone until he found one of the garden. It was stunning, the garden lush and full of plants. In the picture there was a cobblestone path that led up to an iron clad gazebo with bright green vines wrapped around the poles. Eleanor smirked as she thought it was a beautiful place for a wedding.

               “Yes, and then cocktails will be served in this huge sunroom and then the reception will take place indoors at the mansion!” he gloated, his voice ecstatic, “We can’t have too many decorations indoors, since the mansion was built in the 1920s and most of the furniture is old. But I think it adds to the charm. They’re also opening out the ballroom for us so when the DJ starts playing music there will be plenty of room to dance.”

               “Sounds amazing, Harry.” Eleanor grinned as handed back Harry’s phone and laid back on the guest bedroom mattress, “This wedding sounds like it’ll be incredible. I’m so happy for you two, really.”

               Harry frowned suddenly, “El, look, I’m sorry Liam got all excited about Louis coming to the wedding. I should have told you that he was first, and I sorry you found out in front of him and had to put on an act for him.” Eleanor’s lips drew upwards in a tiny smile.

               “It’s fine, Harry,” she insisted, though images of Louis Tomlinson spun around in her head, “I’m twenty five, soon to be twenty-six. I can handle seeing a crush from when I was a teenager.”

               “Els,” Harry sighed as he plopped down on the mattress beside her. He turned to look at her and suddenly it was like the two of them were back in one of their bedrooms back in high school. Eleanor briefly smirked at the memory, “You didn’t just have a crush on Louis; you were in love with him.”

               Eleanor’s smile dropped, “Well, I was a stupid young girl back then, childish and foolish. I probably had no idea what I was talking about.” Harry shook his head.

               “Babe, you did know what you were talking about,” he insisted, “You loved Louis-”

               “But it doesn’t matter now,” Eleanor stated firmly, “I haven’t seen him since before college. We’ve bot lived separate lives. Hell, he could be married now with eight kids.”

               Harry’s eyes flicked downward, “He isn’t.” Eleanor frowned as she sat up.

               “What?”

               “Louis, he um-he isn’t seeing anyone. He’s single.”

               Eleanor eyed him closely, “How do you know that?” She watched as Harry nervously nibbled on his lip.

               “Because…he came out here and visited us around Christmas,” he admitted. Eleanor’s eyes went wide.

               “Really?” Harry nodded feebly in confirmation. Eleanor went on, “Does Louis visit you guys often?”

               “Mainly he comes back to see his sisters,” Harry said, “Did you know that Lottie graduated from beauty school? She works in Royal Oak at a salon now. And Felicite is now finishing up her first year at MSU, majoring in communications. She came out while in high school as a lesbian, by the way.”

               Eleanor was surprised by that, “Really? Well good for her.” Harry smirked.

               “She talked to Liam a lot about coming out and finding acceptance, sometimes she would talk to me too. It took her a while to fully accept herself for who is but now, I’m proud to say that she and her girlfriend Violet are coming to the wedding.”

               “That’s awesome,” Eleanor replied, “Wait-the whole Tomlinson family is coming too?” Harry smiled sheepishly.

               “…Yeah? Only now it’s the Deakin’s. Jay married this guy a year ago named Dan. He’s wonderful, really, and Louis likes him so do the girls. And Daisy and Phoebe? Yeah they’re in their second year of high school already. It sounds like Phoebe is a soccer champ in the making and Daisy is some sort of wiz kid when it comes to math.”  

               Eleanor smiled. She hadn’t seen the Tomlinson girls just as long as she hadn’t seen Louis. The twins were just kids when she last saw them and now they were turning into young adults apparently. It was good knowing that Lottie stuck to her passion. And it was incredible that Felicite came out and was happy with herself too. And Jay-Jay, practically a mother to her, found happiness as well.

               “It’ll be good to see them again,” Eleanor said with a genuine smile on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow at that remark.

               “And Louis?” he prompted. Eleanor plastered on a sure smile.

               “It’ll be good to see Louis, too.”

~~~

               Except, it wasn’t good seeing Louis again.

               Eleanor had Harry and Liam all to herself for the first week she stayed in their apartment. Well…that was the case when Liam and Harry weren’t at work. Eleanor was alone in the apartment during the day and she kept herself busy with the work she brought from LA. She also had scheduled a few Skype meetings over the week and shot out dozens of e-mails a day. And when she wanted a break, Eleanor would go out and walk the streets of Ann Arbor for a bit. It was nice being back in town. She visited all the old places she used to go as a college student and it was like stepping back in time.

               And one big blast from her past had yet to show up.

               But that was all about to change.

               It was Thursday, just nine days until the wedding, and Eleanor was fixing herself up something for lunch when the front door opened. Eleanor frowned at the sound because it was the middle of the school day and Liam seemed fine that morning. So there was no reason Liam would come home early from the private school he taught at. And Harry, God, Harry was a veterinarian intern at one of the top animal hospitals in the state. Harry worked hard for years to get the position he had and he told Eleanor he had never taken a sick day, even when he had pneumonia.

               So if it wasn’t Harry or Liam…

               “Hello?”

               Eleanor’s hands stopped cutting the tomato she was slicing up for her salad.

               He still had the same voice. He still sounded like a confident man with his tenor voice that sent shivers down Eleanor’s spine-still after all these years. Eleanor looked up just as Louis Tomlinson peeked his head in from the hallway.

               Louis Tomlinson looked similar to his teenaged self, but Eleanor could see the changes he went through over the years. His red hair was long gone, but replaced with jet black dyed hair and Eleanor decided it made him look more professional, more mature. But his outfit of choice, which was a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top, certainly didn’t make him look older. His face hadn’t aged a bit and Eleanor pondered with the idea that he might actually be Peter Pan.

               Eleanor watched from her spot behind the counter as a slow devilish smile curled over his lips, “Hello toots.” Eleanor, for show, rolled her eyes at him and sighed gravely. Inwardly, her body had gone haywire.

               “Some things never change,” she sighed. A chuckle came out of Louis.

               “You’re one to talk,” Louis retorted and God, suddenly it was like they were actually back in time; back when the two of them actually did loath each other. Louis took a step into the room, “You haven’t changed one bit. You’re still wearing designer clothes, I see.”

               Eleanor shrugged, faking calmness, “Yeah, well. Fashion is my job, so,” she eyed him closely as he took another step towards her, “I see you went from a redhead to looking like Gomez Addams.” She gained victory and pride as Louis’ cocky lips fell.

               “Ha-ha,” he barked back, but surprisingly, there was no malice in his voice. Suddenly Louis was right in front of her and his arrogance was completely gone. He pursed his lips a bit before hesitatingly pulling Eleanor in for a hug. Eleanor froze before she finally hugged him back, her body melting into his body. It felt so familiar, even though she forced herself for a good couple of years to forget everything about Louis Tomlinson.

               Eleanor learned in that moment that she hadn’t done a good job at forgetting about Louis Tomlinson at all.

               “It’s good to see ya princess,” Louis whispered for her ears only. Eleanor swallowed thickly and moved out of his arms.

               “You too,” she stated, telling the truth. She coughed tightly, “I thought-you weren’t supposed to be here until Saturday.”

               Louis shrugged, “Change of plans. One of the artists I’m working with is sick so the studio time we were supposed to have to tomorrow was cancelled. I was able to push up some of my meetings and-here I am!”

               “Good,” Eleanor commented, but then quickly added, “Cuz, you know-Liam and Harry will be happy you’re here early.” Louis smirked tightly.

               “Yeah. I’m so happy for them. God, I know Liam basically started planning proposing to Harry since like a couple of years ago when Harry broke up with him just before the summer.” Eleanor’s eyes went wide, “You remember that don’t you?”

               “Of course,” Eleanor stated, voice tense, “Where do you think Harry went that summer? He stayed at my house in LA.”

               Louis smirked, “Figures you’d end up living in LA-land of the stuck ups.” Eleanor scoffed.

               “Right, ‘cuz New York is so humble,” she rolled her eyes and felt oddly delighted that Louis laughed.

               “Oh that’s right!” He spoke up, “Now I remember! Liam was a right mess that whole summer when August came, Liam had enough and up and went to LA for Harry,” he smiled once more, “And they haven’t been separated since.”

               “Right…” Eleanor breathed out as images of the summer passed. Harry just…needed to blow off steam. Him and Liam had hit a rough patch and on a whim, Harry broke up with Liam. The next morning Harry was on Eleanor’s doorstep in LA with fat tears in his eyes. He cried and barely left the house at all until Liam came and begged Harry for forgiveness. Harry took him back in a heartbeat, realizing it  was stupid of him to break up with Liam.  

               “El? Did you hear me?” Louis called out to her. The woman shook her head.

               “I’m sorry, what?”

               Louis smirked, “I asked what time Liam and Harry would be home.”

               “Ah, well. Liam has tutoring after school today so he won’t be home until five. And Harry will probably be closer to six,” she shrugged, “I was thinking of getting them Chinese for dinner.”

               “Sounds good,” Louis nodded, “So, um-Liam said that I’m staying in the office?”                

               “Yeah, Harry put out new sheets and clean towels on the desk in there for you,” Louis nodded, mainly to himself.

               “Good, um-well. I gonna take a shower in the guest bath. Are you good with that?” Louis questioned. Eleanor could feel her skin heat up.

               “Yeah, totally. That’s, um-fine,” Louis smirked before surprising Eleanor once again with another hug. She still marveled at how similar it was to hugging a younger Louis. His height was the same, his body still lean with slim muscles. But instead of the faint hint of sweat, Louis smelled of expensive cologne and minty aftershave. She gulped tightly as the two of them parted once more, but Louis kept his hand loosely around her neck; his baby blue eyes piercing into hers.

               “I’m really glad to see you again.”

               Eleanor stood frozen in her spot in the kitchen as Louis left the room. No, she couldn’t sink back into the ocean that was Louis Tomlinson, not again. Not after it took her so long to break to the surface, to breathe on her own without thinking of him. They were kids when they hooked up and had whatever relationship it was. Eleanor was a foolish little girl, in love with a punk boy because he was different and new. Because he was an ocean and Eleanor must have never seen water before him. But he drowned her, she got sucked up in his current and spent months finding her way back to shore.

               Eleanor couldn’t let herself get swept away by Louis Tomlinson again.

               So when she heard the water running in the bathroom, Eleanor bolted out the front door.

~~~

               “Oh my God!” Liam whined, his head shaking, “remind me why we thought it was a good idea to break out our yearbook from Senior year?”

               “Seriously,” Harry added, his eyes scanning the glossy pages of his yearbook in horror, “God, I was a goofball back then.”

               “No you weren’t!” Eleanor and Liam chimed in unison as Louis laughed.

               “At least you didn’t dye your hair red,” Eleanor stated with a shrug. Louis glared at Eleanor from across the table with seething rage as Liam sputtered a surprise laugh.

               “Well, it seems that you’re still a bitch after all these years,” he shrugged carelessly, “somethings never change I guess.”

               “Louis…” Liam said in a scolding tone as Harry angrily shouted, ‘Hey.’ But Eleanor blew off his comments. Louis Tomlinson had no balls, none what so ever. He was all bark and no bite.

               “It’s okay Liam,” she said with a smirk glimmering on her lips, “I’ve been called worse things by better people.”

               Louis smirked in disbelieve, like this was all some sort of game to him. Of course Louis Tomlinson would find it amusing to toy with another person’s life. And he had the nerve to say that Eleanor hadn’t changed at all. Unbelievable.

               Liam finally spoke up, “I can’t believe I thought I was so cool back then because I wore a leather jacket all the time.” Harry frowned beside him and rubbed his shoulder.

               “That’s because you were cool back then,” Harry told him, “you still are.”

               “Lies, lies,” Louis bantered, waving his hand dismissively, “You’re far less cool now then you were in high school man. I blame it on you dropping the whole punk look and going for preppy.” Liam rolled his eyes.            

               “It was merely a phase for me,” he concluded, “God, I can’t believe we used to think we were going to be rockstars back then.”

               Harry shrugged, “You guys could’ve made it.” Liam sighed as he places an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

               “But then I wouldn’t see you as much, darling,” he hummed. Harry cooed before the two connected their lips. Eleanor glanced down at her half eaten Kung Pao chicken, her chest painfully tight. Louis was staring at her, she could feel his gaze on her skin.

               “I’m glad you’re not a rockstar either,” Harry confessed before kissing Liam sweetly again, “I love you.”

               Liam winked at him, “I love ya back.” Louis, thankfully, turned his focus on the happy couple.

               “You know, Eleanor and I schemed up ways to get you two together back in the day.”

               Suddenly, all the focus was on Eleanor.

               “Really?” Harry gasped. Eleanor chuckled, her head shaking.

               “I mean…kinda?” Harry’s jaw went slack, “You two were being insanely shy around each other. So we might have taken opportunities in our hands…”

               Liam frowned deeply at that, a laugh grazing over his lips, “What does that mean?”

               “It means,” Louis spoke up, “That we highly encouraged you two to pursue each other. That day we met at Coney Island? And we told you guys it was because we didn’t want to be alone with each other because I hated Eleanor and vice versa?”

               “Well…yeah,” Harry breathed out. Liam’s hand stroked the bare skin on Harry’s arm.

               Eleanor shook her head, “We made that up so that you two could get together and talk.”

               “What?!” Harry yelled.

               “No way,” Liam added, voice in awe. Louis and Eleanor shared a laugh.

               “Yes, and Harry? Remember when Liam invited you to go up to Bad Axe and look up at the stars, hm? He told ya I had planned a bonfire,” Louis stated. Harry nodded slowly, “That was all Liam’s idea. He wanted to just go up there with you, but he was afraid to say no because you were mad at him. So, we pretended that this whole thing was planned in order for Liam to get back on your good side.”

               Harry turned to Liam, “You did that babe?”

               “Yeah…” Liam breathed out, clearly shy. Harry broke out into a smile.

               “Aw, Liam,” he pecked his lips tenderly and snuggled into his side, “I love you.”

               “I love you too,” Liam stammered, his face bright, “And to think-I almost lost you a couple of years ago.” Eleanor watched as Harry grew tense in his fiancé’s arms.

               “Thank God we made up.”

               Liam shook his head as his hand combed through Harry’s scalp, “Fuck, those months without you babe were awful. I cried every day, every fucking day.”

               “I did too babe,” Harry stated.

               “He wept like a baby,” Eleanor chimed in laughing, “God, I’ll never forget the sound Harry made when you showed up to my house. I thought Harry was dying.”

               Liam chuckled as he kissed Harry tentatively, “Aw, babe. But we don’t need to worry. We were made for each other. You’re my soulmate and nothing will separate us.”

               Eleanor watched as Harry nodded against Liam’s chest. Eleanor still didn’t believe in the whole true love thing, but maybe for Liam and Harry-maybe the had the real thing. Maybe nothing would separate them.

~~~

               Eleanor typed away on her laptop with quick speed and precision. God, her interns were idiots. She swore up and down that they didn’t know how to listen properly. She watched them write down every word she spoke to them and yet, they still could manage to royally fuck up. Eleanor was writing a thoughtful apology letter to the head of Gucci’s distribution department for the mix up her interns caused. Eleanor had just sent an email to her assistant, Clove, to remind her to fire all her interns when she got back.

               “You look so angry, toots,” And great, just what she needed; Louis Tomlinson commenting on the other side of the room. Eleanor glared up over her laptop screen-Louis was sitting directly across from her in living room. Louis was wearing glasses and more sweats and a cocky grin. Eleanor wouldn’t let herself swoon over Louis wearing glasses, not one bit.

               Eleanor huffed, “You would be angry too if your interns nearly cost you one of your biggest suppliers.” She practically growled as she hit send. Louis laughed as he merrily typed away on his own laptop.

               “Oh El, you really need to chill out,” he stated. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

               “You seem to be in a happy mood,” Louis shrugged at that.

               “I’m always happy,” he stated surely, “I love my job. My artists and writers are incredibly talented and are selling albums so, I can’t complain.”

               Eleanor raised an eyebrow at him, “How did you even get into producing music?” Louis looked surprised for a moment before a slow smile came over him.

               “I was in college, my junior year. I made extra cash by singing in a bar a couple nights a week. A met a guy there, named Chandler. He said that he was starting his own music production company and asked if I wanted to be signed to his label.”

               “Wow…” Eleanor breathed out.

               “I went to a session with him, but I suddenly realized it didn’t want that. I wanted to work on music alone and not worry about performing it. But Chandler liked me so much he offered me a position in his up and coming company. I worked there for a couple of years before he promoted me to a producer just after I graduated with my degree in musical engineer,” he shrugged, “we produce all sorts of music-pop, rock, R&B. We do it all.”

               Eleanor nodded and tried to tame her excitement for him, “Cool. I’m glad things worked out the way they did, for both of us.”

               And maybe Eleanor was seeing things but Louis looked like he wanted argue that claim but he didn’t. Louis clasped his lips tight and studied her before asking, “What about you? Harry told me you’re some big fashion person or whatever.” Eleanor scoffed.              

               “I wouldn’t say I’m big yet,” she smirked, “I’m CEO of  _Veronica’s Boutiques_. Basically, it’s a retail store that sells several designer clothes at discounted prices. We get all the clothes, shoes and accessories that didn’t sell in the designer stores at the end of each season. And we mark them down to sell, the designers get their profit and I get mine,” she shrugged, “it’s simple, really.”

               “Who’s Veronica?” Louis asked curiously.

               Eleanor blinked slowly, “My mother,” she admitted, “This was…her baby, basically. I, um, inherited it when she died.” Louis gnawed on his lip ring. It wasn’t the same one he wore back in high school but it still reminded her of those days when she knew the feeling of his lip ring pressed on her skin was they kissed. Eleanor swallowed thickly.

               “I’m so sorry.” He stated, mainly because it was the right thing to say. But Eleanor shrugged.

               “She was a horrible mother,” she stated plainly, “I feel like when she died, fuck, four years ago already, I merely lost an acquaintance. But she was an excellent business woman she had these great relationships with all these designers and she had just opened up her first store when she died.”

               “Of what?”

               “Accidental overdose on sleep meds,” she explained, “my mother had issues sleeping, she always had ever since I could remember. And she began desensitized to them over the years. One night she couldn’t sleep and took to many and it killed her.” Louis frowned deeply at that.

               “I’m sorry.”

               Eleanor shrugged, “She left me this company. I had just graduated with double majors in business and marketing and I got a call that my mother died and left her business to me. And honestly, I don’t know why she did. Maybe it was her way of apologizing to me for being a shitty mom. When I first got there in LA I had no idea how to schmooze with designers or run a company like this. I think everyone who worked for me back then thought I’d fail.”

               Louis smirked, “But I guess you didn’t?” Eleanor breathed out a small laugh.

               “We have a total of five stores, all spread out over California. We’re opening two more in New York that’ll be exclusive for New York designers only.” Immediately, Louis’ face brightened up at that.

               “You’ll be in my neck of the woods then, yeah?” Eleanor nodded slowly, “We should get together, maybe. I can show you where I work and some of the clubs I go to on the weekends.”

               Eleanor looked unsure, “I don’t know Louis-”

               “Oh, coming on, Els! Live a little,” Louis pursed his lips, “Please El-lets hang out like we used to.”

               Maybe Louis had forgotten that Eleanor despised him. Maybe he forgot that he left her alone the morning after prom after he promised her he wouldn’t. Maybe he forgot that he had left Eleanor for Chicago, for his future, without so fighting for her. Maybe where Eleanor looked at Louis and loved him like crazy, maybe Louis only saw Eleanor as someone to “hang out” with. Maybe that’s all she ever was to him: a friend, a buddy, a pal and nothing more.

               “I’ll think about it,” Eleanor told him, voice tight. Louis smiled a little bit and Eleanor was cursing herself for caving in to him again. She coughed and changed the subject abruptly, “Hey, um, I dunno about you but Liam and Harry made me promise them not to get them any wedding gifts.”

               Louis scoffed and nodded, “Me too! It’s ridiculous.”

               “So ridiculous,” Eleanor agreed with a faint trace of a smile, “Which is why I was going to surprise them on a gift and I was wondering if you wanted in on it too.” Louis sat up, his eyes full of interest.

               “Yeah, I’m in!” he chuckled to himself, “It’s like we’re scheming all over again like we did back in high school.”

               Eleanor giggled, “Yeah, we did everything we could to get those two together.” Louis smirked.

               “Now we just need to get them down the aisle.”

~~~

               “El…Louis, we,” Liam shook his head. Harry was stunned beside him, his mouth slack and eyes wide, “W-We can’t accept this-it’s too much.”

               “It is not,” Louis insisted, “It’s ridiculous. You’re having all your friends and family come over here in Ann Arbor. But you guys are getting married in Rochester Hills-that’s an hour away! So we contacted your friends and family-everyone who’s going to the rehearsal dinner Thursday before you two get married, and told them we set up hotel rooms for them less than fifteen minutes away from the mansion.”

               Harry finally moved, his shook his head, “No-no, that’s way too much! That must have cost you guys a fortune!”

               “Harry, Liam,” Eleanor sighed, “You’re talking to a young producer and a CEO mogul. I’ve got more money then I know what to do with and you two won’t let me buy a decent present for you guys. Honestly, we wanted to give you guys this. Please accept it.”

               “But that’s a ton of rooms, right?” Louis shrugged at Liam’s question.

               “Not really. It we only rented out one floor.”

               “One floor!?” Liam and Harry yelled at the same time.

               “Almost a whole floor,” Eleanor told them, “Just let us do this for you guys, please? It’ll make the morning of the wedding much easier. You won’t have to worry about family members arriving late or getting stuck in traffic because we will all be fifteen minutes away.” Liam and Harry shared a look before they both nodded at the same time with the same serious look on their faces.

               “We can’t accept this,” Liam repeated, his voice noticeably weaker.

               “Too late, Payno,” Louis replied, “the rooms are already booked and paid for. Either no one uses those rooms the whole entire weekend, or your friends and families can stay there comfortably and relax and enjoy the hotel amenities in preparation for you wedding.”

               Harry’s frown slowly rearranged, “You two are the worse,” he grumbled before pulling Louis and Eleanor into a big hug. A moment later, Liam came up behind them and hugged his friends as well.

               “I know,” Eleanor sighed, “But, listen Harry. Louis and I just want you two to relax on your big day. There will be plenty of things to stress about-worrying if your family and friends are going to show up on time or not shouldn’t be something you worry about.”

               Louis nodded against Harry’s head is arm tight around Eleanor’s shoulder, “That’s right, and the other things that might pop up on your wedding day, just ask us and we’ll do anything you guys need.”

               “But we want you guys to enjoy our wedding, not work for us,” Harry insisted as the four of them pulled away from the hug. Eleanor sighed.

               “We will Harry, but we don’t want you guys to worry about anything. We want this day to on without a flaw, okay? Just tell us if a flower is out of place or a candle isn’t lit-whatever it is, we’ll make it right.”

               Liam’s smile was wide as he looked over his friends, “You guys are the best! I can’t imagine having anyone else here with us for our wedding.”

               “Stop being sappy, Liam!” Louis joked. When Liam and Harry were busy laughing Louis threw a coy wink in Eleanor’s direction.

               The next week would be a long one for sure.

~~~  

               The day finally came for the wedding rehearsal. Most of Harry and Liam’s families were there and for Eleanor, it was good to see them again.

               Anne was just as beautiful as the last time Eleanor saw her, which was when Anne and Robin finally got married three years before. Perhaps Anne had wisps of grey mixed with her black hair and maybe there was a bit of wrinkles on the edges of her smile. But God, she was still gorgeous and she seemed so happy for the special event upon them. Gemma was indeed very pregnant, with a girl, she was due in late June. Eleanor also met her husband, Matt, who seemed to make Gemma very happy and really that was all Eleanor needed to know about him.

               Karen greeted Eleanor with an enthusiastic hug and tears in her eyes. Liam warned Eleanor before hand that Karen was extremely happy that her son was getting married that she basically cried over the course of the past few months. She nearly tackled Harry over when he entered the garden in the mansion and assaulted his face with kisses and praises. He just laughed and hugged his soon to be mother-in-law. The scene made Eleanor smile happily.

               Liam’s six year old niece, Daniella, and his four year old nephew, Parker, both of which were Nicola’s children, were casted as flower girl and ring bearer. Daniella took her role as serious as she could and faked dropping flowers as she walked down the cobblestone path in the garden that lead to the iron rad gazebo, where Liam proudly stood. Everyone laughed in their places as Parker trotted down the same path on unsteady, fat little legs.

               Louis and Eleanor had to walk down the aisle side by side. Which was…weird at best. For the more part, Louis had left Eleanor alone during his stay in town. Eleanor didn’t know if she should feel relieved or not, but it bothered her that Louis refused to be in a room alone with her. She tried to push that out of her brain as she walked down the path. No way would she let whatever the Hell was wrong with Louis ruin Harry and Liam’s perfect day.

               Harry walked down the aisle with his mother linked at his elbow. Anne had a bright smile on her face as tears slipped down her eyes. Harry groaned loudly, and complained to her that she couldn’t dry because then he would cry. But Eleanor was looking at Liam because he was looking at Harry. He had this amazed, wonderstruck look on his face as he watched his fiancé walked down the aisle to him. It was beautiful, really beautiful.

               The officiator gave a broad outlook on what the big day had in store. The elderly man stated that he would open the ceremony with words describing the bonds of marriage and what true love means. Then personal vows would be shared by Liam and Harry and Eleanor had heard some of what Harry had written for his vows to Liam and she couldn’t wait to hear all of it. Then the couple would exchange rings and vow once more before they would be pronounced as husbands and they would kiss. Harry flung himself at Liam was the officiator said that kissed Liam overdramatically. Everyone got a good laugh at that and everyone applauded them.

               Eleanor caught Louis staring at her as Liam and Harry practiced walking back down the aisle as husbands.  She ignored the way her heart fluttered in her chest like butterfly wings when his gorgeous blue eyes looked at her for a short second.

               It meant nothing, or maybe it meant everything. Eleanor couldn’t tell anymore.

~~~

               “Attention everyone!” Liam yelled out into the tiny, but crowded banquet room Eleanor had rented for them in the very nice hotel where everyone was now staying at.

               Harry and Liam were a little bit upset at Louis and Eleanor when everyone arrived at the hotel earlier that day because they were not told exactly how fancy this hotel was. Eleanor tried to justify her and Louis’ choice by stating it wasn’t the most posh hotel in the area. Plus, Louis and Eleanor both refused to let their best friends and their families stay in a cheap motel before their wedding. Liam and Harry’s grumbles and complaints rendered into silence once they reached their very nice hotel suite.

               Harry was looking up at Liam from his seat next to him. They were surrounded by their loved ones at this rehearsal dinner. There was excitement in the air for in less then thirty-six hours, two families would become one. God, Eleanor knew she was being a sap but she didn’t care. She loved weddings and she especially loved this wedding because it was the wedding of the two most amazing people she has ever known.

               “Alright,” Liam spoke loudly once more when everyone was silent. He quickly leaned down and Eleanor, who was sitting beside Harry, heard Liam whisper to his fiancé, “Babe, could you stand up with me?” Harry looked confused but agreed nevertheless. Eleanor looked over at Louis who was smirking suspiciously at the happy couple.

               “Okay, so-we all know that music is an important aspect in our lives,” Liam spoke up to the hushed room, “I used to play the drums in a band with my best friend, Lou here. And Harry’s music collection is beyond insane! He has stacks of CDs and albums in out guestroom closet-Eleanor can confirm that.”

               He room laughed as Eleanor nodded. Eleanor noticed Louis getting up from his seat and moving to briskly to the side of the room. She frowned at him, wondering what scheme he had in store. He better not have planned to prank to happy couple. Eleanor would surely kill him if he did.

               “Anyway,” Liam spoke up again, “Harry and I had a hard time choosing which song would be used for our first dance. We made a list of fifty possible songs.”

               “Good heaven’s!” Liam’s sister shouted and the room erupted in laughter.

               Harry was beaming as he nodded, “It’s true. We did narrow it down to two songs, finally, but that was such a hard decision.”

               “It was,” Liam agreed, his face softly looking at Harry as he linked their hands together, “And we picked the song, but I know that you really liked that other song too babe. And it fits us so perfectly too.”

               That was when Eleanor noticed Louis walking onto the small stage set up on the opposite side of the room holding an acoustic guitar as he approached a mic.

               Harry must have noticed it too because he gasped and whispered, “Li? What’s going on?” Liam smirked as he turned to the crowd again.

               “So I thought-why can’t we have two official dances? One that we dance to as our first dance as a married couple…” Liam was smiling brightly as he turned to Harry, “and one that we dance to as our last dance as an engaged couple, to the song we didn’t choose to be our first dance to.”

               Eleanor’s jaw dropped as everyone cooed over the scene. She looked over to Louis, who was tuning up his guitar with that same sneaky smirk her had on before. Harry was genuinely surprised too by Liam’s plan. He had no clue, Eleanor could tell by the sheer look of shock on his face. Liam kissed Harry’s cheek and she could hear him whisper for Harry’s ears only-

               “This one’s for you, babe,” before Liam took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

               Eleanor recalled at one point, Liam didn’t like dances or dancing in general really as Louis started strumming his guitar to an upbeat tune she had no idea what it was. Maybe he hadn’t found the right partner back then, because as the happy couple started dancing in the middle of the floor, Liam took charge and looked all to happy to lead the dance when his beloved. From where she was sitting, Eleanor could see Harry was shaking and maybe he was crying too. But he curled himself in front of Liam, his face hidden into Liam’s neck as Louis began to sing the first line.

                _‘Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I’d fall anywhere with you, I’m by your side.’_

               Harry’s knees buckled as Louis sang the song he must have loved greatly. Liam was there to hold him up as they swayed gently to the music.

                _‘Swinging in the rain humming melodies, we’re not going anywhere until we freeze.’_

               Louis’ voice was still beautiful, even after all these years. His tone voice singing a love song nearly hypnotized Eleanor. He played the guitar excellently, which Eleanor didn’t even remember ever seeing a guitar case in Liam and Harry’s apartment. She wondered when Liam had planed this. How long had Louis been practicing for this moment? She had no idea, but the way Louis smiled between lines made her heart clinch.

                _‘I’m not afraid anymore, I’m not afraid.’_

                _‘Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending by your side.’_

               Liam whispered that line along in Harry’s ear and finished with a kiss to Harry’s scalp.

                _‘Carefully we’re placed for our destiny. You came and you took this heart and set it free.’_

               Eleanor realized that Louis wasn’t looking at Harry or Liam when he sang that bit-he was looking at her. He was singing that line to Eleanor with the most serious look on his face. He moved on and sang a couple of more lines but Eleanor didn’t heard them because Louis was still staring at her. She only heard the next bridge to the chorus.

                _‘I’m not afraid anymore, I’m not afraid.’_

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending by your side._

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn’t mind it, at all, I wouldn’t it at all.’_

               Eleanor couldn’t breathe. Liam and Harry were delusional in love and everyone was recording them on their cell phones and focusing all their attention on them. They no idea that Eleanor was slowly drowning again. She was slowly losing her strong hold, her fingers slipping because Louis was kinda incredible really.

                _‘You so know me, pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe.’_

               Louis’ voice did an incredible riff on the last word, his eyes closed and focus into the music for a brief second. But when he reopened them, Louis was staring again at Eleanor.

                _‘Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side._

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile’_

               Eleanor’s unsteady lips curled into a tiny smile, for Louis’ eyes only. He seemed to notice because he smiled too and kept his stare on her as he finished out the song.

                _‘I wouldn’t mind it, at all. I wouldn’t mind it at all.’_

               The room cheered happily as the song ended. Eleanor broke her gaze with Louis to look over at the happy couple. Harry was kissing Liam happily as Liam embraced him tightly. She smiled briefly at the scene before she turned her head back to the stage. Louis was setting down his guitar in his case and closed it and-he looked up to Eleanor once more. He stood up and got off the tiny stage and took a couple of steps towards Eleanor.

               And that’s when Eleanor took off.

               She was thankful there were rooms all over the banquet hall because she was able to dart out of the room quickly. Eleanor took hastened steps to once she was in the hallway, her watery eyes trained on the doors of the elevator. She got to it and pressed the up button and heaven must have been on her side because they opened up right away and no one was in the elevator.

               “El!” She heard as she stepped in the elevator. She looked up and Louis was there, ten feet in front of her out in the lobby. He came to stop, his chest heaving, waiting. He was waiting for her to say something but Eleanor-she had no idea what to say. Louis was handsome as ever in a dress black shirt and black skinny jeans and a red tie with his hair in a quiff. He had a worried expression on his face and he bit his bottom lip hard. Eleanor wanted to tell him not to do that because there was no need to worry.

               Eleanor wanted to tell him he was handsome. She wanted to tell him that he was an amazing man with a heart of gold. She wanted to tell him to get in the fucking elevator and ask him to come up to her room. She wanted to tell him that she’s been in love with him since high school and even though she tried her hardest to get over him, she wanted to tell him she still loved him dearly.

               Eleanor wanted to tell Louis so much but just as she opened her mouth, the elevator doors closed. The last thing she saw was Louis moving towards her before the doors closed on him and Eleanor didn’t stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!   
> ****PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!****   
> Will update soon! Take care :)


	26. Epilogue-Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait! But this is the end! Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Please read and enjoy!

“Am I crazy, Harry?”

               There was a quick pause before Harry replied, “Bat shit crazy.” Eleanor huffed out a laugh, most of which was filled with frustration.

               “Thanks,” she said dryly. She sighed as she rolled over off of Harry, her back now flat on the mattress. Eleanor stared at the ceiling, her eyes deeply stained, her face blotchy. Harry sighed as he stroked her cheek.

               “You’re crazy because you’re hiding from a man that loves you,” Harry whispered. Eleanor gulped thickly, her eyes darting to the window. It was dark out, and in twelve-ish hours, Harry will be walking towards Liam, getting married.

               “Louis doesn’t love me,” Eleanor sighed sadly, “And I-”

               “Don’t love Louis, I know,” Harry interjected lightly, “You’ve been saying that all day, but I still don’t believe you, mainly because you don’t believe yourself. You know that’s a lie.”  

               Eleanor shook her head weakly, “I’m so confused,” she sighed and then she glanced over to Harry, who was looking sleepy, “And you, mister, need to get to bed because you’re getting married tomorrow!”

               “I know,” Harry whispered in awe, “God, I can’t believe it’s finally here!” Eleanor looked at her best friend with soft eyes.

               “I’m so glad you’re getting your happy beginning, H.”

               Harry scoffed, “Happy beginning?”

               “Yeah. It’s like-you have a whole new life ahead of you. You’re gonna make so many new happy memories and I’m so excited for you.” Harry sighed.

               “El…Liam and I have a lot of great memories about our relationship, yes but. We’ve had to go through a lot of tough times too. I mean, you know that things weren’t always picturesque. We fought over the years-still do sometimes. And then a couple a years ago when I called things off with Liam for a bit…” Harry shook his head and Eleanor reached over and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it thankfully.

               “It was stupid-I was stupid, like. You know, with Liam being bi I just-after we dated for a couple of years, I started getting paranoid that Liam wanted to be with a woman and not me because it had been a long time since he had been with one…”

               Eleanor sighed, “Oh Harry…”

               “I know, I know-it’s silly and stupid and I shouldn’t have felt that way-”

               “Harry you can’t help feeling what you feel-”

               “But it wasn’t a real fear because Liam would never, ever hurt me. He loves me and he would never cheat on me, I know that now. But back then, I was freaking out every time Liam talked to a girl. Then one night we went out to dinner and Liam was too nice to a waitress that was being too flirty with him and I just-I broke up with him right then and there. I thought I’d eventually be fine with not having Liam in life but-you saw me, El. I was a right mess.”

               Eleanor smiled sadly, “Yeah, you kinda were.” Harry smirked.

               “But then Liam came back and apologized for things that he never did or that weren’t his fault. I so, so thankful he took me back but I realized what I was doing by breaking up with him.” Eleanor frowned and tilted her head.

               “And what was that?” Harry’s smile was bittersweet.

               “I was running away from him and our issues,” he stated and Eleanor suddenly knew what this conversation was about. She looked down at the bedsheets.

               “Harry…”

               Harry groaned, “El, this is your own life and I will support you no matter what you decide to do. But sweetie, you’ve been running away from Louis since you guys were teenagers. And running away doesn’t solve anything and it certainly doesn’t make you happy.”

               “He ran away first,” Eleanor stated softly, images of the morning after prom came into her mind: waking up to a deserted bed, the man she loved and who promised to be there was gone. She still thought about that morning over the years way more then she should have.

               “Please,” Harry retorted lightly, “you two have been running around each other since senior year. You guys fucked, but didn’t want to admit that you like each other. So you used each other for sex and never let things go too far beyond your control.” Eleanor gulped slowly; Harry continued, “But then you lost control and you fell for him and-”

               “And he left me,” Eleanor whispered, her throat tight. Harry frowned, his eyes sad.

               “El-”

               “He left me after he promise me-he said he wouldn’t leave me and he did and-” Eleanor stopped as soon as her lip began to tremble. She shook her head rapidly, “Look, let’s just stop talking about it, alright? It’s almost midnight and you’re getting married tomorrow!” She played up her emotions for Harry’s sake. Harry smiled tightly and nodded, a smile breaking out on his lips.

               “Okay, but I have to call Liam and say goodnight to him,” Eleanor rolled her eyes at that as Harry began dialing Liam’s number on his cell. She promptly got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to start getting ready for bed. She ignored the nagging, tight feeling in her chest.

                _“You two have been running around each other since senior year.”_

               Harry’s words haunted Eleanor as she aggressively brushed her teeth.

~~~

               Just as Harry drifted off to sleep and Eleanor was five minutes away from being asleep as well, there was a knock on their hotel door. Eleanor sat up and frowned in the dark. Harry was peacefully asleep beside her so Eleanor quietly slipped off the bed and made her way to the door.

               When she opened it, no one was on the other side of it. Frowning, Eleanor stepped out into the hall and looked down to the right. No one was there so she looked to her left and-well. Ten feet or so ahead of her down the hall was a man in a tank top and sweat backs walking briskly away from her.

               Eleanor didn’t even have to see his face because she knew who he was.

               “Louis?” He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around slowly. Eleanor could see the dark shadow under his eyes, the same ones she noticed in her own reflection while she was getting ready for bed. His hair was a distorted, untamed mess and Eleanor had to fight back to urge to reach out and fix it for him. She blinked slowly at the man, “What are you doing here?”

               Louis stared at her, his eyes noticeably tired, “Y-You never left your room…” Eleanor frowned, her heart slowly pounding in her chest.

               “Um, no I didn’t,” she confirmed lowly. She raised an eyebrow at him, “Why do you care?”

               Eleanor expected Louis to yell at her or say some sort of snarky remark back at her. She wasn’t expecting him to come charging at her down the hall with eagle eyes. It all happened so fast-how Louis walked down the hallway back to her with surprising speed. It was a matter of seconds before Eleanor felt a stern hand on the back of her neck and firm chapped lips pressed against hers.

               It was like stepping back in time and suddenly the two of them were teenagers again. Eleanor made a startled noise in the back of her throat but her hands quickly found their way to Louis’ neck just to keep him there. It felt incredible kissing Louis again. Eleanor hated to admit it but she had thought about kissing Louis again for years. The real thing though was better then she remembered, way better. Louis roughly bit her bottom lip and Eleanor groaned as he tongue swiped over his ridged teeth marks on her lip.

               Louis pulled back just as quick as when he came up to her and kissed her. He panted heavily, his eyes locked on hers and his hands gently holding her head in place, “Because I care,” he said hotly, his voice desperate. He closed his eyes helplessly and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, “I fucking care a lot.”

               Eleanor opened her mouth, a shocked gasp escaping her lips, but Louis was already walking away from her. She watched him walk to his room, just three down from hers and to the opposite side of the hall. He slid his room card in the door and walked back into his room and swiftly closed the door-not once did he look back at Eleanor. She stood there stunned before reality set in and she rolled her eyes. It was a typical Louis move-kissing then ditching. And Eleanor hated being the one that always got ditched.

~~~

               The morning of the wedding was pure insanity.

               Harry was a ball of jittery nerves. He rambled off things that he said he needed to do but there were all things that were mostly taken care of. His family and the Paynes were already up and at the mansion to check on things in the garden, cocktail hour and reception areas to make sure that the staff at the mansion were setting things up properly.

               “Did the flowers come yet?” Harry asked anxiously as his friend and make up and hair stylist, named Lou, began combing his long hair. Eleanor checked her phone, waiting for Gemma to send her updates from the mansion.

               “Gemma hasn’t sent me anything yet,” she said, but then quickly added, “But don’t worry, H. Remember? Gems said that the reception room is already set up and it looks beautiful-”

               “I don’t care about the reception room!” Harry shouted, sounding hysterical, “I’m getting married in two hours and the flowers aren’t there yet! I need my lapel and so does Liam and flowers need to be set up on the path leading up to the gazebo and-and-”

               Harry started hyperventilating. Eleanor went in a panic as Harry struggled to breathe and she held his hand, “Harry? H, please just breathe. Everything’s gonna be fine. Just-here drink so water,” Eleanor grabbed a water bottle from the end table off to the side and handed it to Harry. But he just knocked it away.

               “I can’t-fuck, I can’t. I-I,” Harry’s eyes grew as he sunk deeper into anxiety; his body shook and Eleanor could see the short, ridged breaths he was producing. It was a matter of time before Harry would pass out and Eleanor would not let her best friend pass out on his big day. She tugged Harry out of the chair, much to Lou’s dismay, and dragged him by the arm to the door.

               “W-Where are we going?” Harry asked once they were in the hall.

               “I’m taking you to see Liam,” Eleanor stated. Harry made a horrid sound behind her.

               “But Els-that’s bad luck-”

               Eleanor stopped in front of Liam’s door and knocked on it loudly. She then turned to Harry, “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the  _bride_  before the wedding. There’s nothing about bad luck for a groom seeing his groom before the wedding. There’s no such thing as bad luck for gay weddings.” Harry smirked, looking momentarily relieved.      

               “Thanks Els.” Eleanor shrugged.

               “Anytime H.”

               Just Eleanor’s luck, Louis opened the door. His face brightened up for the smallest of seconds before he noticed she wasn’t alone and suddenly the soft smile that started to bloom on his lips were was gone. Of course, Eleanor thought.

               “What are you guys doing here?” Louis asked but Eleanor didn’t have patience or time to explain. She dragged Harry in the room and saw Liam was shirtless by the bed. It looked like Lou had already stopped by his room because his hair was perfectly swept back and tamed and his face was cleanly shaved.

               “Harry’s freaking out,” Eleanor said plainly. Liam looked over to Harry with a calming, soft smile.

               “Darling, is that true? Are you freaking out because of our wedding?”

               Harry glared at him, “Of course I’m freaking out! Everything has to be perfect and I’m not there to see everything and I-” Liam had come up to Harry. His gaze was soft and his arms were out stretched towards Harry. Liam pressed Harry’s head against his nude chest and Eleanor could see Harry relaxing instantly.

               “Babe,” Liam finally spoke up, “We talked about this, remember? There’s nothing to worry about everything will be fine.” Liam pecked at Harry’s scalp, his fingers combed through Harry’s damp long curls.

               Harry sighed into Liam’s hair chest, “How are you so calm?” Liam smiled happily.

               “Because I get to marry to most incredible man in the world today,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. And Eleanor smiled at the blush the snuck up on Harry’s cheeks, “I don’t care what happens today, babe-I’ve told you this a hundred times. Everything could go wrong today, but as long as you and I are pronounced husband and husband, I don’t give a damn if there are no flowers or if the place cards are the wrong shade of green,” he rubbed his nose into Harry’s hair, “I just want to be married to you. Everything else that happens today won’t matter-the flowers, the food, the music. That’s just extra stuff. I want that paper with our names on it saying we’re officially stuck together forever.”

               Harry giggled into Liam’s chest, “Then why didn’t we just go to city hall and get married there? That would have been a million times easier and less stressful.”

               “Because,” Liam started, “You want this wedding, H. You’ve been planning it for almost a year and I know everything will be incredible. I agreed to have this wedding more so for your sake because I saw how excited you got looking at pictures online of wedding cakes. I saw how your eyes lit up when you talked about wanting a garden wedding and having our favorite colors as the color scheme. Harry, this wedding is for you, for us. So just try to let this wedding happen and just relax, okay?” Harry gulped and nodded feebly.

               “Okay. But I just-I missed you last night. Is that crazy? I know it was only like half a day, but still. I kept waking up last night and I wished you were there.” Liam frowned helplessly at his soon to be husband and stroked his back.

               “I missed you so much too. God, you have no idea. It just felt so wrong not being with you…” He looked up at Eleanor, “How much time do we have?” Eleanor quickly checked her watch. It was nearing eleven am and the wedding was to start at one in the afternoon. Everyone needed to be at the mansion by twelve-thirty.

               “Harry still needs to get his hair done. So do your niece and nephew but that shouldn’t take long…” she glanced up at Liam and Harry, “I was going to get my hair and make up done after Harry but if Harry doesn’t mind, I’ll tell Lou to switch up to order. I can go first, then your niece and nephew. That’ll give you guys forty-five minutes to be together okay?”

               Harry looked so relieved, there were tears in his eyes, “Thanks Els.” The woman smirked at the two of them.

               “But no fooling around okay? Liam’s hair looks perfect and Lou will kill you guys if you mess it up.” Harry blushed madly and Liam chuckled.

               “Can’t make any promises,” Liam winked at her but his face turned soft, “Thanks Eleanor, really. I was going mad not seeing my Harry.”

               Harry cooed, “Ah, baby.” And Eleanor decided that was a good time to leave them alone. She turned around and walked towards the door where Louis had stayed the entire time. Eleanor made a passing glance at him before opening the door and leaving before the punk could say a word to her.

~~~

               Suddenly, it was ten to one and everything became hectic.

               Everyone was at the mansion by then, including most of the guest. Eleanor was roaming the halls of the mansion trying to find water for Harry when she spotted Louis’ mom and sisters out in the garden taking their seats. She swiftly looked down at her feet and quickly walked away. She wanted to avoid them like the plague.

               Harry was just a true vision. He decided not to go the traditional suit route and wore instead a pale green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows tucked into his black skinny jeans. He completed the look with light grey suspenders, a pair grey oxford shoes and a white bow tie. His long wavy locks were styled back so that everyone could see his glowing face. Harry looked like a proper, stylist hipster but he was so happy.

               Eleanor nearly cried when Anne came in the room and put on Harry’s boutonniere for him. Anne’s hands kept tumbling and her eyes were wet as she struggled to pin the white calla lily on his shirt. One of the three photographers was in the room and she snapped pictures of the touching scene. Harry’s own eyes were misty as Anne finally pinned on the flower on his shirt. He kissed her forehead with wobbly lips and embraced each other for a moment.

               Daniella was running around the room, her small white flower girl’s dress with pale green lace overly was thankfully not stained. The same could not be said about the ring barer, Carter. He wore his matching grey vest and dress pants for a matter of five minutes before he spilled some juice on his pants. Harry had to bite back a scream when he saw the stain, but fortunately, Nicola brought a detergent stick with her and was able to remove it. Yet another heart attack averted.

               It was ten to one when everyone started lining up in front of the door that lead to the garden. Harry gasped beside Eleanor when he saw Liam in his full attire. He had on grey slacks and a matching grey vest with a white under shirt and a teal tie. Harry squeezed Eleanor’s and his mom’s hand the entire time they walked to the hallway as he focused on his breathing. Eleanor briefly noticed Louis from the corner of her eye as a manager of the mansion organized the entire wedding party. Louis looked…spiffy, very handsome if Eleanor were so bold to admit it. His hair was parted to the side and slicked back. He wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with a white button shirt tucked in his jeans with the sleeves rolled up and a long skinny teal blue tie lined the center of his torso. He looked over to Eleanor as Liam’s mom Karen kissed his cheek with tears in her eyes. Eleanor swallowed thickly.

               Everyone was paired up and placed in line. Liam and his mom stood at the front of the doors behind the Justice of the Peace, followed by Nicola who was managing her two young children. Then Eleanor sighed gravely as she walked up behind her and Louis came up as well, stopping right next to Eleanor. God, it felt like the Berlin Wall was between and Eleanor, unfortunately, could see cracks in it. Lastly, Harry and Anne stood at the end of the line. Eleanor saw Liam look over his shoulder over the chaos of people murmuring orders and blew a kiss to Harry.

               And then they were off.

               Liam and Harry were getting married.

               Eleanor’s eyes began to fill with the happiest of tears. Harry had been her best friend since they were little kids and now he was getting fucking married to an amazing man. She sighed as she willed the tears away. Eleanor refused to look like a drenched clown on her best friend’s wedding day. She had to hold herself together.

               “Hey, are you okay?”

               Eleanor’s happy tears turned to anger at the sound of Louis’ voice. The line collectively moved up after Liam and his mom walked outside and then workers quickly closed the doors once more. She turned her head in his direction and if Eleanor didn’t know any better, she would assume that Louis was actually concerned for her.

               “I’m fine,” she hissed at him. Some employee of the mansion handed over a small bouquet of white calla lilies over to Eleanor. She took it with a strained smile at the employee. Louis sighed beside her.

               “El…we need to talk. We-I need to talk to you.”

               “Well I don’t have anything to say to you,” Eleanor huffed as she watched the doors opened for the flower girl and ring barer. The girl looked all too happy to fulfill her duties but the boy looked hesitant. It took a little push from Nicola to convince the ring barer to follow his sister’s lead and the doors were closed after the mother went out to follow her kids. Louis and Eleanor were next in line.

               Louis sighed, “El, I need to explain everything to you,” he whispered quickly, “prom night, last night-everything-”

               “Whoa!” Harry chimed in, his head popping up between Louis’ and Eleanor’s shoulders. He looked at his best friend accusingly, “What happened last night?”

               Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Nothing that’s more important then your wedding Harry-which is happening any second now!” Harry pouted at her before nodding to himself and stepping back to his mother’s side.

               “El, please-”

               “We are not ruining this day for our best friends,” Eleanor insisted, “We have to get them down the aisle and to matrimonial bliss, got it? Everything else besides them doesn’t matter right now.” Louis nibbled on his lip ring and curled his lips in before looking down at the floor.

               “You’re right,” He whispered just as the employees opened the doors to the garden. The two reluctantly linked elbows and Eleanor moved to take a step but Louis held her back and whispered in her ear, “But we’re so gonna talk, Eleanor.”

               Eleanor gulped, knowing he was dead serious. But she chose to focus on Harry and Liam’s wedding instead of Louis’ hollow threat. Louis straightened his back and both looked forward with genuine smiles as the walked down the cobblestone path.

~~~

               The ceremony was beautiful, just as Eleanor expected it to be.

               Harry had written a novel for his vows to Liam; each line was pure poetry and Eleanor started crying two sentences into it. Liam had a huge smile on his face despite his own tears falling from his creased eyes. Harry somehow managed to declare his devotion to Harry without any tears and his voice only breaking a few times. That changed when Liam read his vows. They were short and simple, yet they should the depth of his love for Harry in every word. Eleanor couldn’t see Harry’s face in the ceremony, but she could see her best friend’s body trembling as Liam spoke and knew there were tears in his eyes.

               Louis kept looking over at Eleanor during the ceremony. Eleanor ignored it as best as she could.

               When rings were exchanged and formal vows were stated, Liam and Harry shared a sweet kiss. Everyone clapped loudly as the newly wedded couple walked back the aisle hand in hand and beaming ear to ear. Eleanor stood at the top of the aisle and watched her dear friends take their walk down the path as she dotted her eyes with a tissue. Louis came up beside her after their friends were back inside the mansion and wordlessly linked their elbows together. They walked together in silence down the pathway to join their friends.

               The next hour or so was full of poses and pictures as the guest had cocktail hour. The head photographer had rounded up the small bridal party for pictures first. This proved to be a difficult task because the flower girl and ring barer were both restless and fidgety, but the photographer eventually got the shot. Then it was just Harry, Liam, Eleanor and Louis for a few photos, which Eleanor was thankful she was on opposite sides of Louis. Then Liam and Harry took pictures with their respect families, including aunts and uncles and their cousins. But by that point Eleanor and Louis were done posing for official wedding pictures. Eleanor went straight for the bar.

               “Eleanor Calder.”

               Eleanor frowned at the voice and set her glass of white wine down at the bar before turning around. She recognized him instantly and a large smile unfolded on her lips.

               “Niall James Horan,” she stood up and hugged her old friend tightly. Niall hugged her back and it felt like being back in the hallway in high school. She took a step back and looked over her old friend with fond eyes, “God, it’s so nice to see you.”

               Niall chuckled and even his laugh sounded the same despite the years. He looked the same, at least in his face. His hair wasn’t as blonde as Eleanor remembered it but she actually liked his brown hair. He had a little bit of a stomach and Eleanor knew that feeling; metabolisms can’t always work like they do in high school. Niall looked sharp in a navy blue suit that made him seem older and more mature.

               “It’s nice to see you too,” he admitted, “I can’t believe it’s been so long. How are you?”  

               Eleanor sighed and nodded, her lips curled in a smile, “I’m good. I’m a CEO of a company and we’re expanding so it’s crazy right now.” Niall’s eyebrows perked up.

               “Wow, good for you! That’s amazing!” Eleanor grinned.

               “What about you? What has the Nialler been up to these days?” Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes.

               “God, I thought I was so cool back then,” he sighed as Eleanor giggled, “Well, I don’t live a glamorous life like you do. I’m a business analyst for an international tech agency. I live in New Jersey now with my wife and son.”

               Eleanor’s eyes widened, “You’re married?” Niall laughed.

               “Yeah,” he sighed as he fished out his phone, “I didn’t really expect to get married, like ever. But then I met Lena. Here, this was a picture of us from our wedding day.”

               Niall handed his phone to Eleanor and instantly, she smiled at the image before her. Niall’s wife, Lena was gorgeous with naturally tanned skin and dark eyes and hair. The two of them were smiling happily and looked to be somewhere outdoors, like in a wooded area.

               “We met when I was on vacation in Mexico during spring break like, four years ago,” Niall explained and Eleanor could hear the fondness in his voice, “My friends and I were on the beach and when I first saw her-God I couldn’t fucking breathe. She was, still is, the most beautiful woman I ever met. But I was so fucking scared to approach her so one of my buddies from college actually threw our soccer ball at her to get her attention.”

               Eleanor gasped, “No.” Niall chuckled.

               “It hit her knee and bruised almost instantly,” he shook his head, “I smacked my friend in the back of the head before running up to her and apologized. She took one look at me and said I could make it up to her with dinner,” he shrugged, “And that was that really. She went to school in New Mexico and we did a long distance relationship before I finished college. I moved out there for a bit and two years ago, we got married in the U.P. in the forest. It was kinda a quick engagement and wedding. I would have invited you and the gang but we just wanted it to be us and our families.” Eleanor smiled wistfully.

               “That’s fine Niall. It was your wedding-you guys did what you wanted to do,” she shook her head, her smile growing larger, “I’m so happy for you.”

               Niall smirked, “The happiest day by far was when my son Marco was born, almost a year old,” he told her as he searched through his phone and showed Eleanor a picture of a chubby, healthy toddler with a bowl of pasta on his head and red sauce dripping down his face. The boy’s skin was lighter than Lena’s but Marco clearly had her darker eyes and hair.

               “I swear the kid’s mine,” Niall laughed, “Lena’s Italian, first generation America, and her family is all naturally tan. I’m happy that Marco will never be pasty white like me.”

               Eleanor giggled at that, “He’s adorable, Niall.” The man smirked.

               “Thanks. God, isn’t it strange how life works out? I mean, I got married when I thought I never would. And Liam and Harry are still together after all these years,” he smiled cheerfully, “It’s amazing.”

               “Yeah,” Eleanor agreed easily before taking a large sip of her drink. And then Niall asked the million dollar question.

               “So is there anyone special in your life, El?”

               Eleanor shook her head, “Nope. Still single.”

               “Louis’ single too,” Niall pointed out. Eleanor’s eyes widened, “I spoke with Louis’ family and his mom said he isn’t seeing anyone.”

               “I know,” Eleanor said, a little flatly. Niall scoffed and shook his head.

               “So are you still going to pretend that you and Louis never had a thing together?” he asked and Eleanor was stunned, “Because you and I both know that that’s not the case.”

               Eleanor stuttered, “How did you-what?” Niall laughed, sounding too delighted.

               “I walked in on you guys, remember? The first party senior year?”

               Eleanor recalled that night. Her and Louis had drunken sex that night. She barely remembered hearing a door open and she had to hide under the covers and heard some of what Louis and Niall were saying. But she was so drunk that night…Eleanor shook her head.

               “But you were pissed drunk.”

               “Not that drunk,” he retorted, “I remember seeing your watch on the table. I knew you two hooked up.”

               Eleanor blinked and looked down at her glass, “You never said anything.” Niall shrugged.

               “It was not my place to say anything. You two seem okay with whatever the Hell you guys had so I respected it and said nothing,” he sighed, “But then, Louis left for college and you two were on bad terms and like, it’s still affecting you guys to this day.”

               “I…well, we-”

               Niall continued, “Just fucking talk to him okay? I saw the way he was looking at you during the ceremony. He’s over the moon you.”

               Eleanor mindlessly shook her head, “No he’s not.” When she glanced up at Niall, he had a sly look on his face as he shrugged.

               “You’ll never know unless you ask him.”

               Niall’s phone rang as soon as those words left his mouth. He said it was his wife back in New Jersey and he needed to answer it. He left Eleanor alone with her thoughts and racing heart. She wished Niall had stayed because as soon as he was gone, Louis was in full view from across the room, his eyes trained on her.

               Eleanor swiftly looked away and willed her heart to slow down.

~~~

               It was inevitable that Eleanor would have to talk to one of the Tomlinsons that day. It was a rather small wedding and no matter how large the banquet hall was, Jay Tomlinson, now Deakin, was going to find her.

               She came up to Eleanor just after dinner was served. It was a delicious three course meal severed family style; Liam and Harry chose a yummy spring inspired meal. It started out with a lite pea soup with freshly baked rosemary focaccia bread. The next course was a spring mix salad with a tangy strawberry balsamic vinaigrette and candied almonds. The main course was a choice between roast beef with a pesto sauce or grilled salmon with a lemon wine sauce. Eleanor opted for the salmon and savored the buttery rich dinner with wild rice and roasted asparagus.

               The bridal party had a medium sized table at the front of the room on an elevated platform. During the whole meal, Eleanor sat next to Harry who was sat beside his new husband. Louis sat beside Liam on the other end of the table and though she forced herself not to look over at him, Eleanor could feel his piercing stare on her skin as she slowly ate.

               Harry leaned in close to Eleanor’s side, “Liam and I are going to, uh, the bathroom together,” he stuttered into Eleanor’s ear. She glanced over and noticed Liam’s hand was high on Harry’s leg and she scoffed. Apparently, the happily wedded couple couldn’t wait until after the reception for some intimacy.

               “Don’t get caught, okay?” Eleanor giggled lowly into Harry’s ear. He blushed madly just as Liam pulled him up from his seat and quickly made their way out of the room. Eleanor watched them go and made an awkward eye contact with Louis before breaking it and looking out at the guest in front of her.

               That was when she noticed Jay walking towards her.

               Jay looked pretty in a lavender dress and her hair done up in a high bun. But Eleanor mainly focused on how fast her heart was beating. She sighed as she stood up and began walking towards the woman with the best smile she could muster up.

               “Eleanor dear,” Jay greeted her and took Eleanor in her arms for a sturdy hug. Eleanor hesitated before hugging her back, “It’s so lovely to see you! Come, the girls will want to say hi to you too.”

               And so she went back to the table where the Louis’ family was. Lottie was a make up artist and seemed well mannered and stylish. The twins-God they had grown so much. Phoebe was a little spunky and Daisy manly kept to herself but they were both such beautiful young ladies. Felcite had a pixie hair cut now but it complimented her features well. And her girlfriend, Violet, was a gem and seamlessly fit into the family. Conversations flowed easily with the Tomlinson and time pasted quickly and so did Eleanor’s nerves. Sometimes, some people are best kept in the past. But it was nice to see all of them again.

               “Alright everyone,” the DJ spoke into his mic, and the room turned into a low murmur, “Mr. and Mr. Payne are about to take their first dance as husbands! Everyone give them a round of applause!”

               Harry and Liam were holding hands as they shyly stepped out on the dancefloor with faces flushed. Eleanor smirked to herself and bit back a laugh. They got to the center of the dancefloor just as the applauses came to an end. Liam took the position of the lead and Harry effortlessly fell into his own position, which was placing his head on Liam’s chest.

               Elvis’  _Can’t Help Falling in Love_  played over the speakers. She watched a smile lace over her friends’ faces as the swayed to the music, holding each other close. At the table next to her, Eleanor noticed Anne and Karen were sitting beside each other and holding hands as the cried at their sons shared their first dance. They seemed just as close as Harry and Liam were, and that made Eleanor happy. They really were one happy family now and it was just beautiful to see.

               Harry and Liam did a joint mother and son dance after their dance ended. Both Anne and Karen looked surprised but joined their sons on the dance floor as the song  _God Only Knows_  started playing. It was adorable to see the grown men interact with their mothers; Harry made silly faces to Anne, who laughed through her tears, and Liam over-dominated the dance and jokingly tossed poor Karen about. The whole room cooed as Liam and Harry gave a coy look at each other before detaching themselves from their own mothers and went up to their new mother-in-law. They both were noticeably more mature and delicate with their new dance partners. Karen kept kissing Harry’s cheek and Anne whispered words to Liam as they danced, words that made him smile.

               Eleanor knew she had make-up running down her face with her tears but she honestly didn’t care one bit. Louis kept his eyes on her from across the room the entire time.

               They cut the cake next. It was a stunning mint green, three squared tiered cake with white swirls and teal accents and a teal ‘P’ on the middle tier. The newlyweds cut into it together and cutely fed each other a bit before sharing a frosting covered kiss. Harry and Liam were down right adorable and Eleanor couldn’t wait to see what the years had in store them. She wanted to witness it all.

               Finally, the dancefloor was opened up to everyone. Eleanor was reluctant at first and sat at the Tomlinson table with Jay as everyone ran up to the floor. It was a good mix of music-pop, rock, oldies-and the people on the floor seemed to enjoy themselves. Louis was dancing goofily with his younger sisters and the scene made Eleanor smile fondly.

               “You know,” Jay spoke up finally, when there was a lull in the music, “My son is a hard person to understand.”

               Eleanor’s heart stopped, “Oh?”

               “Yes,” Jay said gravely, “Louis’ always been so…closed off from the rest of the world, you know? He marches to the beat of his own drum and yes I respect that but sometimes, especially when he was younger. He hardly let anyone into his life, mainly because he hard issues trusting people.”

               Eleanor remained silent, her eyes focused on Louis.

               “But whatever relationship you had with Louis changed him, Eleanor,” Eleanor closed her eyes and steadied her breathing at Jay’s words, “You made him happier. I know some stuff happened between you guys-”

               “He told you that?” Jay nodded.

               “Last year he told me you were the one that got away,” she admitted and Eleanor couldn’t breathe, “Louis said that he kept kicking himself for letting you out of his life all those years ago.”

               Louis stopped dancing with his sisters and looked over at Eleanor. She must have looked like a deer in headlights because he suddenly looked that way too.

               “I’m s-sorry, I need to go,” Eleanor abruptly stood up and quickly walked away on wobbly legs not daring to look back. She reached the door to the garden where the wedding was held just hours before when she heard her name being called by his voice and-no, she couldn’t look back. She just couldn’t.

               Eleanor made it outside a second before he did.

               “Eleanor wait,” he called out to her, sounding surprisingly angry. Eleanor felt his hand tug at her arm, making her turn around and face him. Yes, he was angry indeed, “Stop acting like this is a game or something! Just-stop running away.”

               Eleanor backed back a stiff laugh, “Oh that’s rich coming from you!” Louis scowled.

               “What the Hell is that supposed to mean?”

               “You know what it means!” She shouted at him, hot tears building in her eyes. Louis fell silent, waiting for her to continue, “You left me, Louis! You’re the one that started this sick game! You left me first!”

               Louis rubbed his face in his hands, “El-”

               “You promised me!” She yelled at him as she shoved him with as much muster as she could gather, “You fucking promise me you’d be there; that you wouldn’t leave me! And you fucking did!”

               “El-”

               “You lied to me! Y-You used me for one more fuck and then left for college and I never saw you again!” Eleanor shook her head as tears slipped down her cheek, “You didn’t care about me at all you never did-”

               “I fucking loved you Eleanor!” Louis exclaimed loudly. Eleanor shook her head instinctively and then Louis added softly, “I still do.”

               “No y-you d-don’t-”

               “Just let me talk okay, just,” Louis sighed as he cupped her face. Eleanor knew she should have flinched away but his hands were so warm.

               “Look,” he started out, “All my life, I’ve seen relationships fail. My dad left my mom, and then so did my step dad and your parents too-I,” he took a heavy breath, “I believed that love was a real thing, but that I couldn’t have it because I was tainted. So I just went around in life sleeping with girls, not bothering to get to know them because I wanted them for an hour or for a night, not for forever.”

               Louis’ thumb gently stroked her face, “And then we got paired up for that stupid Senior Project,” he smiled fondly, “I was so mad at first because I thought you were a bitch and I wanted nothing to do with you. And then we hooked up, mainly because I was drunk and you were, and still are, hot and I was sexual frustrated. I thought one time would be enough but it wasn’t. I craved to be with you and longed to be with you. I just thought it was a physical desire.

               “But then, we didn’t do anything all those months and I actually talked to you and like-I started having feelings for you. But I was scared and confused and didn’t want to believe that I would want to be with someone forever because I thought I was a fuck up. And…prom night came.”

               Eleanor still refused to look up at him.

               “God, that night was amazing and so fucking scary all at the same time. You told me to stay and I promised you I would but. You fell asleep and I couldn’t because I knew you wanted me for more then a fuck-you actually cared about me. You stopped seeing me as some punk ass kid and you saw worth in me, enough to care for me and want to be with me and I got scared. So I ditched, and I know it’s a shitty excuse. I knew it was wrong, but I needed-God, I needed time to figure out what the Hell I felt for you.”

               Finally Eleanor glanced up at Louis, eyes wide and curiously nervous, “And, uh, what do-did you feel for me?” Louis smirked, his lip ring glimmering from the setting sun around them.

               “That I’m crazy for you, princess.” Eleanor smiled with weak lips, “God, I probably was in love with you for most of our Senior year but I was so fucked up in the head, I didn’t see it until prom. And then at graduation…I realized I hurt you and you wanted nothing to do with me so I respected that.”

               Eleanor shook her head, “You should have fought harder for me.”

               “I know,” Louis agreed, “And believe me, I felt like calling you so many times over the years. But I figured you were better off without me.”

               “Don’t say that,” Eleanor couldn’t help herself. Louis smirked.

               “I’m sorry for everything I did back then,” he stated, and then shook his head, “And I know I shouldn’t be asking this now but I still love you Eleanor. I’m not scared anymore. If you’ll have me, I’ll love you and cherish you and take care of you until you’re sick and tired of me or we’re both-”

               Eleanor kissed him gingerly. It felt entirely new from the kisses they’ve shared in the past. This one wasn’t an empty promise like before. This one was full of hope and renewal. Louis smirked against her lips and kissed her harder.

               “So, we’re gonna make this happen yeah?” Louis asked moments later when more their lips are slightly swollen and their eyes are wide. Eleanor scoffed a little.

               “Yeah…” she dreamingly replied.

               “Fucking finally,” someone whispered behind them. Louis and Eleanor glanced over and noticed Harry and Liam were spying on them; they had a door cracked open with their curious heads peeked out. Louis and Eleanor laughed at Harry’s comments before turning back to Louis with a happy gaze.

               “Yes, finally,” she agreed. Louis smirked before cradling her face and kissing her until the sun set.

**~Eight Months Later~**

               “Thank God,” Eleanor gasped as she finally opened the door to the apartment. Louis’ hands and lips hadn’t left her body since they left the charity event forty minutes before. Eleanor stepped inside and turned on the light; Louis shuffled in behind her, his teeth nibbling on the back of her neck, “I fucking hate New York traffic!”

               Louis scoffed against her skin as the two madly toed off their shoes and peeled their jackets off, “Please. LA traffic isn’t much better, toots.” Eleanor smirked.

               “At least LA doesn’t have ice on the roads in winter,” she retorted, her voice breathy. When she turned around, Louis started kissing her jawline as his fingers searched for the zipper in the back of the fancy designer dress she was wearing. Eleanor sighed happily at the sound of the zipper being pulled down and she slipped her hands under the jacket of Louis’ Armani suit and pulled it off of his shoulders.

               Louis picked her up a second later, making his girlfriend yelp in surprise. He grinned fondly at her, “You love it here, babe. Admit it.” The straps of Eleanor’s dress were hanging off her shoulders as Louis began walking down the hall of their lush apartment, his hands firmly secure under her thighs. Eleanor hummed, as if she were thinking.

               “Hmm…never,” she bit back before kissing Louis, who scoffed against her lips. Eleanor blindly tried to untie Louis’ tie as she was being carried into the bedroom. He placed Eleanor down on the end of mattress gently; her legs bent at the edge. Louis stood up; him and his stupid smirk was hovering over her.

               “You love it here, because I’m here,” he insisted as he threw his tie to the ground. Eleanor gulped thickly as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

               “Yes,” Eleanor caved easily as Louis’ shirt fell to the floor. She watched as Louis began unbuckling his belt, “I endure the snow, the rude people, the God forsaken traffic and your inability to clean up after yourself for you.”

               A breathy laugh escaped Louis’ sly lips as he stepped out of his jeans. God he was so handsome, so incredibly gorgeous nude with his chest and arm tattoos on display, only for Eleanor’s eyes. Louis kneeled on the mattress and lowered himself over her until his mouth was just a hair above hers; his eyes darker than before and his dick hardening against her thigh. Louis swiped his hand over her face, his eyes soft.

               “I put up wearing stupid designer shit, your stubbornness-”

               “Hey-” Eleanor whined.

               “And you insane work schedule,” he concluded and then added, “Because I can’t live another day without seeing you, or touching you, or kissing you,” he brushed his nose against hers, “I love you Eleanor Calder.”

               A wave insane happiness swept over Eleanor, “I love you Louis Tomlinson,” she smiled into Louis’ lips as he kissed her sweetly as his hands worked at the straps of her dress. Eleanor shook her head softly as Louis pulled her dress down to her hips, “I love you so much, Lou.”

               “I know you do baby,” he whispered. Louis pressed his thumb hard against Eleanor’s right hip and it took Eleanor’s breath away, “I know you love me because of this right here,” he whispered, his thumb tracing over the small tattoo permanently engrained on Eleanor’s skin. It was a black outlining of a crown.

               “It hurt like Hell,” she breathed out as Louis slowly kissed the ink as his fingers played with the elastic band of her panties. Eleanor gasped as his teeth grazed her skin.

               “I know it did, baby,” Louis whispered against her hipbone, “I love it though. It’s such a beautiful crown, fit for a beautiful princess. My princess-mine forever, yeah?” Eleanor smiled as her hands combed through his hair; his lips on the skin above her underwear.

               “Forever,” Eleanor whispered for Louis only to hear. The man smiled deeply against her skin and it felt like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading CFY! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I will be writing more fanfics that will mainly focus on Lirry, but I dunno, I'll probably write some stuff for Lilo too! :)  
> Take care! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! ****PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos!***  
> Next chapter will be up soon! Check out my tumblr blog for updates! thequietquill.tumblr.com  
> Take care my dolls! :)


End file.
